Seeing Bella
by sherryola
Summary: Alice has a vision of a girl with no vision. She will either save Edward from his life of lonely brooding, or she will destroy him with his destruction of her. Can Bella discover the Cullen family secret if she can't see? Canon vamps and couples. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all, but she lets us play in her garden. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author Notes

Hi everyone! Though I've been reading fan fiction for years, this is my first time writing it. I am totally blind, and the opinions expressed by Bella in this story, as well as the alternative techniques she uses in her life, are all my opinions and the techniques I use everyday. From time to time, I will provide links to sites where the readers can learn more. In the meantime, I truly hope you enjoy my take on things. Feel free to ask questions in reviews or PM's, and I'll answer, provided it won't give away future plot elements.

I want to say a special, heart felt thank you to my beta, Dooba. She has talked me through so much, and it's thanks to her, that I'm posting this at all! I love you my dear friend! Thanks also to my pre-reader, d_inspiration, who has helped me with a couple tough spots. Both these amazing ladies have stories here, please check them out!

Enough chatter! On with the show.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Alice Cullen was sitting at the computer in the room she shared with her husband Jasper. She was making plans to visit Paris over spring break, in order to see the new spring fashions. Maybe she could talk Rose into going with her. Alice loved Rose as a sister, but they'd never achieved the best friend status Alice wanted so desperately. She was the one Cullen who truly disliked their forced separation from the world of humans, even as they participated in that world through their many times through various levels of school and through Carlisle's work as a doctor. Alice longed to have a close friend, someone with whom she could talk endlessly, share fashion ideas and just gossip. She didn't know why she felt such a need, maybe just the fact that she could remember nothing from her human life. Alice accepted that keeping separated was just part of the life of a vampire choosing to live in and interact with the world of humanity. But she longed for more. She never spoke of this need for a friend to anyone but her husband Jasper. Rose would scoff; Emmett would laugh; Carlisle and Esme would understand, and Edward would sulk. So, she looked at hotels and airline schedules, planning how to convince rose to come on the trip.

The Cullen family was unique among their kind. For one thing, they called themselves a family, not a coven. There was only one other such family of vampires. Carlisle felt it was their choice to drink from animals, not humans that strengthened their bonds to those of a family. Carlisle had been on his own over 200 years, before he changed Edward, the first in his family. Then he found Esme, someone he had met several years before. He found her left for dead in the morgue, after she had thrown herself off a cliff, following the death of her child. Carlisle and Esme were married, as were Rose and Emmett, Alice and jasper. Alice and Jasper had not been made by Carlisle. Alice had no idea who had changed her into a vampire. But she had woken to this life with nobody to teach her the way. She first had visions of Jasper, then of Carlisle and his family. She found Jasper years later, and gradually they found their way to the Cullens, never to leave again. Edward was the only one among them not mated. Alice, Jasper and Edward all had special gifts, Alice could see the future, based on decisions made. Jasper could feel and manipulate the emotions of those around him. Edward could read minds, could read the mind of anyone around him. Outside of her relationship with Jasper, Alice was closest to Edward. Their gifts had drawn them close, a true feeling of brother and sister binding them. Alice's dearest hope for Edward was that someday he would find his mate.

As Alice looked up flight schedules, suddenly, she was flooded by a barrage of visions. A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, walking with a white cane in her hand. The visions came hard and fast: Alice walking with the girl talking excitedly; Carlisle talking to her in an examination room at the hospital; Esme cooking with the girl in the kitchen. And Edward: Edward walking hand-in-hand with the girl, sitting in his meadow with the girl; visions flashing by of Edward and the brown-eyed girl smiling, dancing, kissing. There was a terrible vision of the girl beaten and bleeding in an alley. The last visions were the clearest, the girl—whoever she was—running through the forest with Edward, both of them smiling; she with red eyes and vampire beauty; Edward happy as Alice had never seen him before. The worst vision came last, Edward sitting in his meadow, hunched and broken looking, his eyes red from having drunk human blood, with the girl's dead body at his feet.

Alice gasped, clinging to the desk, as the onslaught continued. Once they passed, she immediately began to translate the Seattle phone book into Latin. She could not let Edward see these visions in her mind, not until she'd had time to figure them out and talk to Carlisle. But one thing she knew already, this girl, whoever she was, would be vitally important to them all, particularly to Edward. She would either bring him joy as he'd never known in this life, or she would destroy him with his destruction of her. Alice needed to discover who this mystery girl was, and then to figure out what to do to make this all go the way it should. Alice could tell, by the visions, that she and this girl would become friends, the girl would be that best friend Alice had longed to find for so many years. But what to do to make this happen and come together as it should? She wanted that friendship, and she wanted her brother Edward to find the happiness he had been missing all his long life.

She decided to talk to Carlisle about the visions, and as she made the decision, the vision came to her, showing Carlisle would support her and could keep Edward out of his head for the time being.

"Alice, why are you translating the Seattle phone book into Latin?" Edward asked from the living room.

"None of your business, dear brother," Alice laughed and danced out of her room and down the stairs, "some things are meant to be private, you know."

Alice felt she might burst apart from the joy she felt over the coming of this mystery girl into their lives. She knew Jasper would feel her joy and be curious, but he would not press her. She and Carlisle were the best at keeping Edward out of their heads, so if there was something she needed to keep from Edward, Jasper would not try to find out what it was.

"I'm going into town to see Carlisle," Alice called over her shoulder. She grabbed her keys and ran to the garage. She could hardly wait to share her vision with Carlisle.

Carlisle was in his office doing paperwork when Alice arrived. He welcomed her with a warm smile.

"Alice? Is anything wrong?" Carlisle felt concern over the visit, as Alice did not usually come to the hospital just to say hello.

"I've had a vision, Carlisle," she explained rapidly. If she had needed to breathe, Alice would have felt breathless with the anticipation of all that was to come. She explained all the visions to him, knowing he could keep this private and knowing his opinions would be invaluable.

"So, Carlisle," she said, "I think this girl will be the saving of Edward, saving him from his life of lonely brooding. But at this point, it could go either way with them, either he will resist her blood and they will find happiness and love together, or he will give into the temptation and drain her. It will kill him Carlisle, if he does drain her, and it will most likely tear our family apart. What can we do?"

Carlisle was silent for a few seconds, as he contemplated all Alice had told him. Edward, his first-born, in all the ways that mattered in his heart. How he longed for Edward to find happiness in this life. He dearly hoped for Edward to find his mate. He knew about Tanya's attempts, but he also knew that she was not the right match for Edward. Carlisle often grieved for his son, wondering if he'd changed him too young, wondering if he'd been mistaken in changing Edward in the first place. But when he looked at his son, he could never regret anything that had led them to where they were now. He sighed and returned his focus to Alice.

"Alice, you know it is not good for us to become involved with humans." Carlisle began.

"I know, I know, but she will be Edward's mate, his very life," Alice began to pace the office, moving too fast for a human to see her, "And without our intervention she will die anyway. Either way, we have to become involved in her life. Do you know who she is, Carlisle?"

"I believe she is Bella Swan, Chief swan's daughter," Carlisle said. "The chief was in here the other evening, bringing in one of his deputies who'd been injured in the woods. He mentioned that his daughter is moving here to Forks to finish high school. Charlie is as excited as I've ever seen him."

"Bella Swan," Alice stopped her pacing and thought for a moment, "Do you know anything about her?"

"Only the little Charlie has told me, and the gossip going around the hospital. Apparently, Charlie's wife left him, taking Bella, when she was a small child. They've been living in Phoenix all these years. But Renée Swan has remarried and will be traveling with her husband. She felt Bella needed more stability and should finish her high school years with her father. She doesn't feel the life on the road would be best for her child. I don't know how well equipped Forks High will be to deal with a student who is blind, but Charlie seems to think it will be okay. He says she's very competent, though shy about meeting new people. Charlie says Bella is well able to take care of herself. But Alice, have you really thought this out?"

"Hmmm," Alice mused, flipping through different scenarios in her mind, trying to determine which course of action would bring the most positive outcome.

"Alice, what are you thinking?" Carlisle smiled tenderly at his youngest daughter. He was feeling concerned about the what-ifs of letting a human girl into their world. This could go so badly. Rose would be furious. Jasper would be concerned about exposure. Emmett would love the chance to have a new sister. Esme would be overjoyed to have a new daughter. But Edward, Edward would have the most to gain and to lose. Should he stop this now? If he did stop it, would Edward ever find the happiness Alice saw in his future if Bella came into his life? He felt torn. The risks of letting a human into their secret were many, but the risk of letting her pass out of Edward's life seemed even greater to Carlisle. His son was moody, lonely, hated what he was. Could Bella change all this? He focused back on Alice.

"Well, Bella might need someone at the high school to be her friend, teach her the way around, help her get to her classes, you know, that kind of thing. I thought of trying to make Edward do that, but everything I decide to do shows Edward leaving us for a while. But maybe I could be her friend."

Carlisle smiled.

"You would be a good friend, Alice. I can talk to Charlie, to see what kind of assistance, if any, Bella might need."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alice was bouncing up and down. She rushed to Carlisle, hugged him fiercely and began to make her way to the door. "I see you need to make your rounds, so I'm going now. Please try to keep this from Edward for now. If he sees this before he meets Bella, he'll leave and he'll miss the greatest thing that will ever happen to him."

"I've had nearly 100 years practice keeping Edward out of my head. I'll have no trouble. But you will have to tell him eventually, Alice."

"I know. But after he meets Bella." Alice laughed over her shoulder at Carlisle and danced her way out of the office and back to her car.

Carlisle's thoughts were all on the arrival of Bella Swan, and all the implications of what this would mean to his family. He had long feared Edward would never find happiness and worried that he had made the wrong decision in changing Edward. Elizabeth Mason had pleaded with him, and Carlisle was almost positive she had known exactly what she was asking. Carlisle's many years of aching loneliness had played a part in the decision as well. But had it been right for Edward? Maybe this girl, this Bella Swan, could bring meaning into his son's life at last. Carlisle loved Edward deeply, his first son, as true a son in his heart, as if he'd actually helped conceive him. He could not turn away from the chance to let Edward find love and peace. He vowed within himself to do whatever he could to help, to make it work for Edward and Bella, to combat Edward's knee-jerk reactions. He knew Edward would try to flee, to avoid the inevitable. Carlisle began to plan how he might help Edward understand and accept the role Bella would play in his life. His decision firmly made, he thought he could almost hear Alice squealing with delight.

At the Port Angeles airport, Forks Police Chief, Charlie Swan, waited eagerly for his daughter to arrive. Charlie was a man of few words and found it hard to show the depth of his emotion. But he had loved his Bella since the moment he first saw her, loved her with every ounce of his soul. There was nothing he would not do or give for her happiness. When Renée had left him, taking Bella with her, it had broken Charlie deep inside. Bella had come to visit every summer, but it was not the same as being able to see her everyday. Inside his heart was full of the joy that he would have her with him now. Just a year and a half left of high school for her, but Charlie hoped they could make up for all their years apart. As her flight was announced, Charlie felt a small smile cross his face. They had arranged to meet by the baggage claim, so he stood, quietly watching, waiting for the joy of his life to appear.

The plane landed in Port Angeles with a bump, and Bella sighed with relief. She didn't really enjoy flying, and riding on this small plane from Seattle to Port Angeles made her stomach feel queasy. Bad enough that I'm nervous as hell going to live with Charlie, starting a new school, getting to know new people, she thought. She knew this was the right decision, moving to Forks. Renée and Phil needed time to themselves. She wanted to graduate from high school, go to college and beyond, and she couldn't do that traveling all over with her mom and stepfather. But Bella was always nervous about meeting new people, so she was worried about the new school, new neighbors, just new everything. She was arriving on a Wednesday, but she wouldn't start school till the following Monday. In this way, she could get oriented to Charlie's neighborhood again, go to the school in advance to meet her teachers and learn the routes she'd need in order to get around the school independently.

The plane stopped. Bella unfolded her white cane and reached for her laptop bag under the seat in front of her.

"Is someone meeting you here?" the flight attendant asked as Bella stepped into the aisle with the rest of the throng, anxious to get off the plane.

"Yes, my dad is meeting me at baggage claim," she answered, "But there should be someone here from ground assistance to show me the way there."

"Oh yes, she's waiting for you at the door of the aircraft. Enjoy your time here."

Bella smiled and nodded and began to make her way down the aisle.

"Hello, I'm here to assist you," a quiet voice said, "I've got a wheelchair ready—"

Bella interrupted her quickly.

"I'm sorry, I am blind; I can walk. I don't need a wheelchair," she tried to speak calmly, keeping the angry outburst at bay. But she felt a desire to scream at the woman, "Just walk in front of me and speak to me and I can follow you with my cane. Or let me take your arm."

Ugh. All the times she'd flown, and almost every time, she had to insist that she was perfectly capable of using her legs and walking. It was only her eyes that didn't work. It got old, always insisting on her ability, trying to get people not to focus on the disability.

Bella forced a pleasant, insincere smile on her face and turned back to the woman. The assistant started to grab her arm, and Bella gently removed it from her grasp, reaching to take her upper arm to follow her through the airport.

"Hey Bells!" It was Charlie's voice, and Bella turned to put her arm around her dad in a brief hug.

"Hey Dad," she smiled. She was so nervous about this move, but she didn't want Charlie to know how she felt. She didn't want to worry him.

Bella and Charlie stood in awkward silence, waiting for her bags to arrive. She didn't have too much, and Renée was shipping her braille and audio books and other items to Charlie's. When her bags arrived, Bella took Charlie's arm and they walked out of the airport.

As they drove in Charlie's police cruiser, they made small talk. Yes, Renée and Phil would be traveling around the country. Yes, she had everything she needed. Yes, she was looking forward to starting school next week. That last was a small lie but important for Charlie's peace of mind. She could not tell him she was terrified. Part of seeming confident to the outside world was acting confident, and she was a brilliant actress when it came to that! Besides, pretending that confidence actually helped her find it in herself.

At last Bella felt the familiar turns of the streets leading to Charlie's house, her home now. As the car stopped, she grabbed her cane, stepped out of the car and headed to the front door. Charlie came behind her with the bags. One thing Bella loved and appreciated about her dad was that he did not hover. He would not be over protective. He knew she knew her way to the door, and he didn't offer unnecessary help getting there. Her room was the same she'd had since birth; the house was the same, never changing. There was nothing to learn about getting around Charlie's home. Together, they took her belongings upstairs and she began to feel this could possibly work out.

"I'll leave you to get unpacked," Charlie said, "I'll order pizza tonight, and we can figure out about meals tomorrow. I'm taking the next two days off, to help get you settled and to take you to the appointments at the school."

"Oh, Char—Dad, you didn't have to do that," Bella protested weakly. Seriously, he did have to do it. Forks was not a large metropolis, and she was resigned to the fact that she'd be riding everywhere in the cruiser. No city buses in Forks.

They had a quiet dinner, and then they sat in the living room, making plans for the next couple of days. When Charlie turned on ESPN, Bella said goodnight and headed up to her room. She needed to set up her laptop and email Renée of her safe arrival. Then she could sit down and try to figure out her life for the next 18 months.

She pulled the laptop out of her bag and plugged it in, but somehow, she didn't feel like doing email right then. She sighed and stretched out on her bed, thinking. Her thoughts rushed around in maddening circles. What would her new school be like? Would she make any close friends? Would she have to battle for equal access to the things she needed for school? How would she and Charlie get along? Where would the next year and a half take her? She felt a sense of anticipation, almost a feeling of good things to come. New adventures, she'd always kind of liked them, even though she was nervous and shy at the beginning. Could she do this? She must do it. She could do it. Having found her confidence again, she got up, found her bag of toiletries and headed for the shower. It had been a long day, and tomorrow would be busy.

Edward Cullen lounged on his black leather sofa, listening to the CD playing quietly in the background. Edward was bored, his life a tedious routine of high school—repeated multiple times—hunting, playing video games with his brothers, talks with Carlisle, his father for all intents and purposes. Nothing ever seemed to change. Year after year, the family went through the same old routines. The only thing that ever changed was the location. When people began to notice that the Cullens never seemed to age, they would move on, a new place, but the same old thing. What was the point of it all, he wondered sometimes.

He was also lonely, though Edward hated to admit that to himself. He lived in a house with three pairs of mated vampires. He often felt like an outsider, even though he was the first in Carlisle's family. He knew Carlisle and Esme hated to think that he felt that way, and they tried everything they could to make him know how much they loved him. But he wanted something else, something more. He just didn't know if he'd ever find it. Carlisle had waited much longer to find companionship, and eventually the kind of love he had found in Esme. Edward hoped he wouldn't have to wait that long, but in that secret place where he hid his feelings, he had almost come to accept that love, a mate, was not to be for him. There had been offers. Tanya, their "cousin" up in Alaska, had made her desire too well known. But Edward knew that Tanya only wanted a physical fling, that it was his denial of her that made her want him so much. For Edward, hearing the thoughts of any female who expressed interest in him, was enough to turn him off every time. It was always about how he looked, how they imagined his body would feel, what they imagined doing to him. There was never an original thought, never someone who wanted to talk and share, laugh together, experience more than the physical with him. If he ever found that—

He sighed. Enough of that thinking. He remembered Alice's strange behavior earlier in the day. What was his sister up to now? He listened for her thoughts, but finding her with Jasper in their bedroom, he quickly tuned her out. He decided to take a run and leapt out his window. Running was one thing about his life as a vampire that he loved. He could run faster than anyone he knew, and he thrilled to the feel of the wind rushing by, the scents and sounds of the forests. In those moments he felt like the 17-year-old boy he had been when Carlisle had changed him. He felt the joy of moving fast, for the sheer fun of it all. In those moments, Edward didn't feel like a brooding lonely vampire; he just felt alive. Maybe, someday, he would find someone with whom he could share this feeling, but till then, he ran on alone.

* * *

A/N: Please review, if you feel so inclined.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author notes_

_I had planned to update on Saturday, January 1, but this chapter has been ready, and I'm dying to post it and get the story moving ahead. Also, my beta, Dooba, really wanted me to post this, so this is for her and for everyone. Happy New Year! Again, if you have questions, please ask me, and I'll answer what I can, as long as it doesn't give away future plot elements. My general plan is to try to update once a week. I work full time, actually over full time, so my only writing time is on weekends. I'm keeping a few chapters ahead, in hopes I can keep to a regular schedule, so we don't have to wait too long between updates._

_As ever, thanks to my incredible beta, Dooba, and my awesome pre Reader, d_inspiration. You ladies blow me away with your support and encouragement!_

_

* * *

_Chapter Two

Bella awoke the next morning to the sound of the rain pattering on the tree outside her window. Though she had lived in Arizona for many years, she found the sound of the rain soothing. She liked the way the air smelled during and after the rain. And the sound had comforted her in her sleep. She stretched, thinking about the day ahead, feeling anxious about all that needed to happen to prepare her for starting school the next week. She reached to the nightstand, lightly touching her braille watch. It was 7, and she thought she might as well get up and start the day.

After showering and dressing, she went downstairs to find Charlie making breakfast.

"Morning, Bells," Charlie said, "how'd you sleep?"

"Good Dad. No problems. Want me to finish breakfast?"

"No, that's ok, honey," Charlie laid his hand lightly on her shoulder as he passed her, "I figured we could stop at the grocery store today among our other errands. I didn't get a lot before you arrived. I thought maybe you'd want to go with me."

"Sure, Dad," Bella reached into a cupboard for a mug and poured herself a cup of coffee, "I'll start doing the dinner cooking after today, ok, Dad?"

"You know I don't expect you to do that, Bella," Charlie answered.

"I know, but I was planning to do it. I'll be home anyway. Are the marks still on the oven dial?"

"Nothing's changed around here," Charlie laughed. "The dots are still there, and on the washer, and on the dishwasher."

They laughed together then fell into companionable silence, as they each ate their breakfast.

"Our appointment at the school is at 11:30," Charlie said as he finished breakfast. "I figured that would give us time for you to finish settling in. What do you think?"

"Sure, Dad," Bella said, "I need to finish unpacking and I've still got to set up the computer and email Mom. I was too tired last night. Oh, by the way, has that strip mall down the road changed much?"

"No, it's pretty much the same," Charlie replied, "Oh, there's a new starbucks there, of course, the grocery store, a dry cleaners, nail shop, a pizza place, the typical things. Do you want to walk down there later and refresh your memory on where everything is?"

"Yes, that's what I was thinking," Bella said, "I want to be able to go down there and get little things from the store, grab a coffee or whatever."

"Ok, honey. Either this afternoon, or tomorrow, we'll walk down there."

"Thanks Dad." She stood up, going over to Charlie and giving him a quick kiss on the top of his head. Then she took her dishes to the sink, washed them quickly then headed up the stairs to her room.

Once in her room again, Bella set about getting her computer organized. As it booted up, she plugged in the speakers, connected the printer and hooked up the external drive. When prompted by the screen reader, she logged in and waited for the system to finish booting. She wrote a quick email to her mom, letting her know she'd arrived, and then she typed up a quick grocery list.

She finished her unpacking then, hanging her clothes in the closet, putting the rest of her toiletries in the bathroom. She laid her MP3 player on the nightstand, with the audio book _Pride and Prejudice_ queued up and ready for listening. It was one of her favorite books of all time, and though she'd probably read it at least a dozen times, she felt the need for it again, as she started her new life. _Pride and Prejudice_ was one of what Bella thought of as her comfort books, the things she read time and again, to relax or just because she loved it. When the unpacking was complete she returned to the computer to read her mom's email response.

After Bella disappeared upstairs, Charlie finished cleaning the kitchen, then sat down to read the paper. He was surprised when the phone rang, as few people called him at home.

"Hi Charlie, this is Carlisle Cullen," said the caller, "do you have a minute to speak with me?"

Charlie was surprised. He liked and respected Dr. Cullen very much, but they weren't normally on phone calling terms.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, my daughter Alice heard about your daughter coming and she wanted to know if there's any way she can help. Perhaps, be a volunteer to meet Bella the first day, show her how to find her classes, do reading, things like that," Carlisle explained. "I know you said Bella is very much able to take care of herself, but Alice was thinking she might like someone to help in the beginning. You know, just till she gets settled and knows her way around and meets other classmates."

"That's a very kind offer, Carlisle," Charlie hesitated, "Bella and I are going to the high school this morning to get her signed up for classes. Perhaps Alice could meet us, and the two girls can talk. It's really up to Isabella. I'm thinking it might help her feel more at ease if she has a friend, but I also don't want to imply that she isn't capable of handling it on her own. But she's shy—I'll talk to her. Why don't you check with Alice, to see if she would like to meet us in the office? Our appointment is at 11:30. Isn't that around lunch time?"

Carlisle agreed to call Alice, and if she was willing—and Bella didn't object—he'd have her meet the Swans. Charlie made his way up the stairs to tell Bella about the call. The Cullen kids were a nice bunch, he thought. None of them ever caused any trouble. They'd be good people for Bella to know. He tapped lightly on Bella's door, entering when she told him to come in.

Bella sat at her desk, laptop open before her, fingers flying over the keyboard. The synthesized speech of the screen reading program she used still sounded like gibberish to Charlie. Bella looked up, smiling.

"Mom says hi," she told him. "Is it time to go?"

"About 30 more minutes. I wanted to tell you about a call I had from Dr. Cullen."

Charlie proceeded to explain about Alice.

"Dad, I don't know," Bella hesitated, "do you know anything about her? I don't want someone to offer to help me out of pity or so it makes her look good by helping the poor blind girl."

"I don't know Alice personally," Charlie said, "but the Cullens are a unique and interesting family. Carlisle and Esme are young, 30's maybe, but they've adopted five kids. A couple of them are actually Esme Cullen's niece and nephew. Anyway, when they first arrived in town last year, I was skeptical. I mean, all those teenagers in one family, all around the same age. But they are quiet, well-behaved kids. They never get into trouble. They are a very close-knit family, going on family vacations, camping trips, things like that. I don't think any of the Cullen kids would be the type of person you fear. Why not meet Alice and decide for yourself? You and I will do orientation to the school today, but won't it be nice to have someone there too, someone you'll know when you start on Monday? Also, won't you be needing readers?"

Bella was silent, thinking.

"You're right, Dad. I guess it doesn't hurt to meet her. As for readers, once my stuff gets here from Phoenix, I'll have my scanner, so I may not need readers after the first couple weeks or so. I guess I will need some help with reading in the beginning."

"That sounds good, Bells. Let's leave in about 20 minutes. You can meet Alice and see what you think then."

As they drove toward the school, Bella began to feel very nervous. She knew Forks High could not be a very big school, so she could probably learn to get around easily enough. What about getting to and from school? She really didn't want to have to ride in Charlie's cruiser everyday, but there was no bus system in Forks. Could she carpool with a classmate?

Everything swirled together in her mind, her stomach knotting with anxiety. She always felt overwhelming shyness in a new environment, and she could already feel her internal desire to fold in on herself, make herself small so she couldn't be seen. Would she make friends here? What about this Alice Cullen? She sighed, fiddled nervously with her purse strap and sat straighter, pulling herself together.

Carlisle had made all the arrangements, and Alice could hardly wait for Bella to arrive for her appointment. If this worked out, Alice would try to change some of her classes, maybe getting Bella in class with someone from the family for each period. She already knew that the popular girls, like Jessica Stanley, were eager for the goods on the new girl, excited to have new gossip to spread. She felt protective of Bella, not because she was blind, but because she was new to the school, and the vultures were circling.

Knowing that Bella was Edward's mate caused Alice to feel even more protective of her. She wanted to ensure that everything would go well for Bella, and she knew she was the one who could make that happen. Alice had spent time on the internet the evening before, looking up facts on blindness, trying to learn the truths and not the myths. She didn't want to overwhelm Bella or to make her feel as if Alice pitied her. She researched proper guiding techniques, availability of text books, wanting to understand the ways Bella would accomplish the everyday aspects of life.

She had hardly been able to contain her enthusiasm that morning, as they all drove to school in Edward's car.

"What is going on with you lately, Alice?" Edward grumbled. "You act like you're about to receive the greatest gift in the world. And you're still quoting things in Latin and Greek in your mind."

Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, pixie," he said, "is there some new outfit you just can't wait to buy? You're driving Edward crazy."

Emmett winked and strolled off with Rose.

Alice looked at Edward for a moment.

"Edward, I can't tell you yet. I'm sorry. But something very important is about to happen. Something that will affect all of us, particularly you. But it's good, and I don't want to ruin the surprise. You need to experience it, discover what it is yourself."

She looked very serious as she spoke, not bouncing anymore.

"Alice, don't you think if it affects us all, and me in particular, perhaps you should impart this news to us?"

"Nope," Alice was laughing again, "you'll have to wait and see my brother."

She linked arms with Jasper and walked away, smiling, still quoting Shakespeare in her head.

Edward ran his hands through his hair and walked toward his first class. He knew Alice was up to something, but he hadn't been able to get a clue as to what it was. She had not let down her guard for the past couple days. Carlisle had seemed to be blocking him too, so he guessed that Carlisle must be in on the secret. What could be coming?

The only thing new on the horizon was the arrival of Chief Charlie Swan's daughter, but Edward didn't believe Isabella swan could be the surprise about which Alice was so excited. As a rule, they tried not to interact too closely with the humans in their world. Most humans stayed away, of course, but when there were those who didn't seem to have the proper danger filter, the family kept their distance. It was not safe for any of them, vampires or humans, to get involved with each other.

Edward sat in his first class, idly listening to the minds around him. One of his responsibilities for the family was to use his mind reading ability to ensure that none of the humans were beginning to guess the truth about the very unusual Cullen family. Today, most of the buzz was about Isabella Swan. Mike Newton was wondering how she would look and thinking about how he'd ask her out. He was thinking about how he could do things for her, helping her, becoming indispensible to her, if she was pretty of course.

Jessica was wondering if it would do her reputation good or ill to befriend the new girl. Would it make her look good to her group of friends should she befriend Isabella? Or would it lower her standing to be hanging out with a blind girl?

Lauren was true to form, thinking that she'd bet Isabella used her condition to get sympathy, get attention from the guys or might even make it out to be worse than it was. Edward shuddered mentally. Lauren's thoughts were never a pleasant place to be.

Angela Weber's thoughts alone were kind. She wondered if the new girl would be someone with whom she could become friends, wondered if there was any way to help Isabella adjust to the new school. She was thinking about inviting Isabella over to her home. Edward smiled, thinking what a kind person Angela was. She was one of few people whose thoughts didn't make him wish he could give his brain a good hot shower.

Briefly, he wondered about Isabella Swan. How dull and banal would her thoughts be? He did not think of her as the human boys did, a sort of fresh meat thought process that sickened him. Edward secretly longed to find his mate. Living in a house with three mated vampire couples could get lonely at times. He didn't often speak of this aloud, as he knew Emmett would tease him mercilessly, and Esme would grieve, thinking he had been changed too young.

Inside however, Edward hoped that someday, he might meet someone, but he knew that someone would be a vampire. A human girl could never be his mate. So he wondered about Isabella Swan in the sense of how her presence might change the dynamics at school, not thinking for one moment that she could mean anything special to his life.

When Charlie and Bella arrived at the school, the lunch bell had not yet rung, so the halls were still quiet. Bella was grateful, as she walked beside Charlie to the office. She didn't want to be swamped by the mob of students yet.

"Here's the office," Charlie said, stopping at a door. "Once you walk through the door, the secretary's desk is straight ahead."

"Ok, Dad, let's do it." She took a deep breath, nodded and smiled at her dad and walked briskly through the door he held open.

They walked into the office. Bella could smell paper and books. She heard the clicking of a keyboard and walked toward the sound.

"Hello, Chief. Hello dear, you must be Isabella," Bella heard a woman say. "Welcome to Forks High."

"Hello, Mrs. Cope," Charlie said, 'Yes, this is my daughter, Isabella. I believe principal Green is expecting us."

"Yes indeed. Let me tell him you're here."

She moved away and Charlie led Bella to a nearby seat. They had only just sat down, when a door opened and the principal came toward them.

"Hello, Charlie. Hello Miss Swan," he strode to them, shaking hands with Charlie, then offering his hand to Bella, "Welcome to Forks, Miss Swan. I'm principal Green. Would you like to come this way to my office?"

"Ok, Miss Swan," Mr. Green began once they were settled in his office. "We've gotten your transcripts from Phoenix, and we've got a schedule ready for you. I wanted to meet with you to see in what other ways we can accommodate your needs."

"Well, I think the best thing would be if I could find some classmates who can read to me, for whatever classes might not have available accessible text books. I also have a scanner on its way, so I'll be able to scan books once that arrives. I'll also need orientation to the school. Oh, and a padlock for my locker, since I can't do the combination locks. I'll do my assignments on my computer and print them out to hand in. I'll need tests either to be read to me by the teachers or given to me in an electronic format, so I can do them on my computer."

"I'm going to help Bella with some orientation to her classes today," Charlie added, "but also Dr. Cullen said his daughter Alice would like to volunteer for reading and more orientation if needed."

"Ah yes, Miss Cullen did come to the office this morning to offer her services," Mr. Green said. "She should be here in a few minutes. She wanted to introduce herself to Isabella and to talk with her, to see if this is what she wants."

Bella wanted to say, hey there, I'm right here. Talk to me, not to my dad. But she stayed quiet. There would be time enough to deal with that kind of thing.

Just then someone tapped at the door. Mr. Green called to them to enter.

"Hi everyone!" It was a girl's voice, sounding like wind chimes to Bella, the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. Could this be Alice Cullen? Just hearing her voice caused Bella to think she would like her.

"Hello, Miss Cullen," the principal said. "Come in and shut the door. This is Chief swan and his daughter Isabella."

Alice danced over to the Swans, hardly able to contain her excitement at finally being face-to-face with Bella.

"Hey Chief," she practically sang the words, "it's so nice to meet you."

"Just call me Charlie," he said.

Alice smiled at him, filling Charlie with an odd sense of warmth at the utter joy in her smile. She turned to Bella and took her hand.

"Hey Isabella, I'm Alice."

"Hi Alice," Bella couldn't help smiling, "call me Bella."

"Bella," Alice repeated. "It suits you. Not as formal as Isabella. Anyway, Bella, I'm so glad you're here! I just know we're going to be the best of friends."

Bella couldn't help smiling. Somehow, she knew Alice was right; they would be friends. Bella could already tell there wasn't a bit of condescension in Alice. She felt herself warming to this girl, and some of her anxiety seemed to melt away.

"So, Bella," Alice continued, "I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to volunteer to help you learn your way around the school, do reading for you, or whatever you need. I don't want to overwhelm you, or make you think I'm trying to help you more than you need. It's just that I remember what it's like to be new here, among all the kids who've known each other for years. My family moved here last year, and we never really did fit in very well. You know, with being the new kids on the block."

Alice laughed to herself, knowing exactly why she and her siblings didn't fit in. But she couldn't tell that story to Bella, not yet anyway.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"I think it would be nice, Alice," Bella answered quietly, "and it will be nice to know someone here when I start on Monday."

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed, "I was hoping you'd agree. Let's exchange phone numbers, so we can make plans for Monday. I was thinking I could meet you out front when you arrive. You may even have some classes with my brothers and sister. Do you have your schedule? Do you know what you're planning to wear for the first day? Do you want to go shopping this weekend?"

Alice seemed to say this all in one breath. Bella found herself wanting to say, 'breathe, Alice!' She laughed.

"Um, I'm not sure if I can remember all of that," she said, "but, yes, let's talk this weekend. Yes, I do have my schedule. No, I'm not sure what I want to wear on Monday. And I don't know about going shopping. I don't need anything."

"I just thought it would be a nice way for you and I to get to know each other a little before you start school," Alice's enthusiasm seemed to deflate a bit, "but if you don't want to shop—"

"Ok, ok, Alice. Let's shop this weekend," Bella gave in. She couldn't stand the sad sound in Alice's voice.

Alice clapped her hands and bounced in her seat.

"Yay! Thank you Bella! We can just run over to Port Angeles for a little while on Saturday. We'll have so much fun! You won't be sorry, Bella."

Alice left soon after, promising to call Bella the next day to finalize the weekend plans. Charlie and Bella finished their meeting with the principal and went out to look around the school and give Bella some orientation. They started at the front of the school, Charlie showing Bella where each class was located and how to get from one to the other. They found her locker, picked up textbooks from the library and made their way back out to the cruiser.

"Want to go get some lunch at the diner?" Charlie asked as they drove away from the school.

"Yeah, that sounds good, Dad. I'm starved."

They drove silently toward the diner, while Bella was thinking of all that had happened at the school, wondering about Alice Cullen. She didn't mind her father's quiet nature, as it fitted so perfectly with hers. She and Charlie were so much alike.

As they walked into the diner, the smells of burgers and fries surrounded her. Bella remembered how this place smelled, and it was the same. She thought about smell, and how a scent could bring back moments and memories so strongly. These smells reminded her of so many meals eaten here with Charlie. She squeezed his arm a little tighter as they walked to a table. The table and booth seats felt all the same. It was a nice feeling with so many other things changing, that some things were ever the same.

After they were seated Charlie went over the menu with Bella. She was not surprised that there was no Braille menu. Maybe, she should ask about creating one for them, but she didn't expect to be eating there often.

The waitress set two glasses of water down and turned to Charlie.

"Hi Charlie," she said in an overly sweet tone, "who's this lovely lady with you? Is this your daughter?"

"Yes, this is my daughter, Bella," Charlie introduced her, "Bella, this is Louise. She moved here a few years ago, which is why you haven't met her before."

"Hi sweetie," Louise said.

Bella cringed at the tone and the endearment.

"It's so nice that you've come to live here with your Dad," Louise continued, "Charlie has been talking of nothing else. The whole town has been buzzing with talk of Charlie's poor little blind daughter, and when I saw you come in with your Dad, holding your stick, I just knew it had to be you."

"Cane," Bella muttered. "White cane, not stick."

"Ready to order, Chief?" Louise asked, turning back to Charlie, ignoring Bella's comment.

"Sure," Charlie replied, "I'll have the fish and chips with a coke."

"And what will she have?" the waitress asked.

"I don't know," he answered sharply, "you'd better ask her."

"I will have the club sandwich with a coke," Bella snapped.

When the waitress left, Bella sighed. Charlie reached out, lightly squeezing her hand briefly.

"I know, Bells," he said, "I know it gets old and frustrating having to train people all the time. You've had to do so much of that."

"It's ok, Dad, Bella smiled at him, "Let's just enjoy our lunch now."

Over lunch, Charlie asked Bella how she felt about the meeting and Alice Cullen.

"I guess it all went well," Bella said, "Mr. Green wasn't too bad, except that he tended to talk to you instead of me."

"I know, honey. Hopefully you can teach him better."

Bella laughed.

'Oh Dad, you know I will." She laughed again, then continued, "I think I'm really going to like Alice. There's just something about her that draws me to her. I have a feeling that we will become close friends, just like she said."

"She's something else," Charlie agreed, "but she's sincere, I could tell that. Oh, Bells, you should have seen her face, when she thought you didn't want to go shopping with her! She had the biggest puppy-dog eyes I've ever seen. She must get anything she wants from her family when she gives them that look. It'll be funny to see how she handles it when that look doesn't work on you."

"Ah, but she's got the puppy-dog voice to match the look, Dad," Bella said, "I think it's going to be hard to resist Alice, when she wants something! But I also think she'll be a true friend."

They finished their lunch in companionable silence.

"Ready to head to the store?" Charlie asked as he paid the bill.

"Sure, let's go. I've got to feed you something healthier than nice greasy burgers."

They laughed together as they left the diner and walked out to the cruiser.

* * *

_Please, please review. Reviews are quite addictive!_

_Fic recs_

_Please check out these stories by my girls, Dooba and d_inspiration!_

_Torn, by Dooba_

_Bella comes to the Cullen family as a foster child, after years of torment in other foster homes. Her journey toward healing is the focus of this very special story._

_http:/wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/6356034/1/Torn_

_Let's trust Love_

_A fun post Breaking Dawn story, with the whole gang back in high school. Lots of love and laughter and some crazy high school trauma along the way. Such a fun story._

_http:/wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/6240662/1/Lets_trust_love_

_The Mystery of You, by d_insppiration_

_Edward is a mystery writer, who meets a real life mystery, when he meets Bella. The characters are fun and quirky, and I cannot get enough of this story!_

_http:/wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/6348280/1/The_Mystery_of_You_

_Remember to replace the word dot with the correct symbol. Enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the world and letting us visit. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author Notes:_

_A couple people have asked how often I plan to update. I'm shooting for about once a week. I'm writing ahead, but I currently work 50 hours a week so only have time to write on the weekends._

_I really appreciate the warm response to this story, and I hope you continue to enjoy. Please check the notes at the end of the chapter for a couple links to information about blindness and the way people who are blind do the various tasks of life._

_I also have a special fic rec at the end._

_Thanks from the bottom of my heart to my beta and dear friend, Dooba, as well as to my pre reader and friend d_inspiration. If you haven't checked out their stories, I highly recommend them. Links on my favorites._

_Enough chatter, let's get on with it!_

* * *

Bella spent a restless night, filled with confusing dreams. She had so much on her mind; the move, the new school, Alice... The thoughts all swirled together in her mind, and she guessed the confusion was the true cause of all the crazy dreams. She kept waking up, rewinding her book and falling back to sleep. She couldn't really remember the dreams, just that they made no sense for the most part. There was one dream, however. It seemed to recur off and on through the night, in between the nonsense. She was in the woods, but she felt like she was flying through them. Someone else was with her, but she didn't know who it was. She woke from those dreams, feeling the sense of joy and freedom which had filled her dream self. She wondered if the dream was symbolic of what her life would become in Forks.

She woke early, lying in bed reading for a while. Then she got up, showered and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Charlie was up, reading the paper at the kitchen table.

"Morning, Bells," he said quietly.

"Morning, Dad."

Bella poured a bowl of cereal, added milk and put the bowl on the table. She got a cup of coffee and some juice, then sat down to eat her breakfast. She and Charlie ate in silence, enjoying the quiet of the morning with no need to fill the silence with words.

When they were finished with their breakfast, Bella quickly washed the dishes. She went to the refrigerator to decide what to cook for dinner before turning back to Charlie with a question.

"Hey Dad, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Anything you want to cook, honey," Charlie answered. "Oh, that reminds me. Do you remember the Blacks? My friend Billy and his son Jacob? You and Jake used to be great friends when you visited when you were a little girl."

Bella thought for a moment. She vaguely remembered a boy who used to tease her and play with her. She remembered running on a beach with him, building a sandcastle together.

"Oh yeah, I kinda remember him," she said, smiling. "I haven't thought of them in years. What about them?"

"I was thinking of inviting them over tonight," Charlie continued. "Billy likes to come here and watch the games on my big screen. He and Jake also wanted to see you again and welcome you home. Do you have something you could fix for dinner that could feed them, too? I can invite them for dinner if that is ok with you."

"Sure, Dad. I'll make lasagna."

"Great, thanks Bells. I'll call Billy and invite them over."

When Bella finished in the kitchen she went back to her room to organize her things. She had just put her clothes in the drawers and closets, but now she set about getting them organized. She wasn't too much into clothes, but she liked to have them arranged by type and color. Then she read for a while, and emailed her mom again. She felt restless. She'd thought the few days before starting school would be good, by now she wished she could just get it over with. She thought about Alice, wondering if they would become good friends. She'd tended to move under the radar at her school in Phoenix, and she didn't mind that too much. But Forks was so small, and there was no way to disappear at a high school with around 300 students. Her stomach rolled from nerves, and she stood up, telling herself to forget about it for now.

Later in the morning, she and Charlie walked down to the strip mall, so she could become familiar with the route again.

"One big change here is that we've got a traffic light at the corner, right before you get to the strip mall," Charlie told her as they walked.

"Wow, Dad, Forks is really getting big, isn't it?" she teased, "and you said there's a Starbucks too?"

"Yeah, they're everywhere." They laughed together.

When they reached the lighted intersection, Charlie showed Bella where to find the pole with the pedestrian walk button. She pressed it, then stood at the curb waiting to hear the traffic flow. When she heard the cars at her side start to move, she stepped confidently out to cross the street. Charlie walked quietly behind her. He had learned about how to orient a blind person to their environment, so he could teach Bella new routes. Charlie had educated himself as much as possible, in order to help Bella be independent and grow in confidence in herself. The effort was paying off now that she was living with him. He was glad for those early years of learning all he could, as he watched his daughter move confidently.

When they reached the opposite corner, Charlie directed Bella to turn and walk up the sidewalk along the driveway into the strip mall.

"The sidewalk will take you along this driveway, and then it will follow along the front of all the stores. You've got the Starbucks, then the liquor store, then a drug store, a deli, a hair place and the grocery store."

Charlie named the stores as they walked past. Bella tried to remember them all. Some were new, and some had been there before.

"Ok, Bells," Charlie said after a while, "we're at the grocery store now. Do you want to go in and find the customer service counter?"

"Yeah, Dad, let's do that," she answered, "Then they'll know who I am when I come in and ask for help with my shopping."

On the way home they stopped at the deli for lunch, chatting about nothing important, making their way home to prepare for the blacks visit. Bella felt comfortable with the route. She had managed well in Phoenix, and Forks was tiny in comparison. She felt confident about this aspect of her new life.

When it was time to prepare dinner, she brought her binder of Braille recipes down to the kitchen, sending Charlie off to the living room with a beer, to keep him out of her way. She listened to her book as she sautéed onion, grated cheese and browned meat. She finished assembling the lasagna, putting it in the oven to bake, then prepared a salad. Charlie's diet was deplorable, and she was determined to get some better food into him. At least to get him to eat salad now and then with his meal would be something. She set the table, then grabbed a coke and joined him in the living room.

"When are the Blacks arriving?" she asked as she sat on the couch.

"Oh, they'll be here in half an hour or so," Charlie replied.

"Cool. It should be fun to catch up with them."

"I was thinking I'd go down to the station tomorrow while you're out with Alice," Charlie said. "Do you know what time you're going?"

"No, we didn't really settle on a time. I think I'll call her now, before the Blacks get here, in case they stay pretty late into the evening."

Just as she decided to make the call, the phone rang. Bella told Charlie to relax and went to answer it.

"Hi Bella, it's Alice," she heard the bell sound of Alice's voice.

"Wow, Alice," Bella laughed, "I had literally just decided to call you to confirm plans for tomorrow. You must have read my mind."

"Not me," Alice giggled, "I'm not the mind reader."

She laughed again, as though at an inside joke and Bella found herself joining in the laughter. Alice's laugh was contagious.

"So, what time shall we go tomorrow?" she asked.

"How about if I pick you up from your house about nine?" Alice suggested. "Then we can get some shopping in before lunch and have time for more shopping after, while the stores are still open."

"Alice, all day? I don't need that much stuff, you know."

"Oh Bella," Alice seemed to sing the words, "You'll soon learn that for me, shopping is a lifestyle choice! We'll need all day, believe me."

Bella could only laugh and agree. Somehow, she could not refuse Alice anything it seemed.

They said their goodbyes and hung up just as there was a knock at the door. Charlie went to answer it, and Bella headed to the entry to greet their guests.

In the Cullen house, Alice was bouncing up and down with delight after her conversation with Bella. She smiled to herself, thinking of Bella's mind reading comment. Alice had seen Bella's decision to call, and so she had called first in order to minimize the risk of Bella's call coming when she was near one of the others. She decided to call Carlisle and ask about having a family meeting. After all, though she had no intention of telling them the content of her visions, she did need to say something. She was taking a human girl shopping the next day, and she would be involving herself in that girl's life deeply, beginning at school on Monday. They had never done this kind of thing before, and the family would need some kind of explanation.

"I'm going for a quick hunt," she spoke to the house at large, knowing they would all hear her, "I'll be back soon."

"You want some company, Darlin'?" Jasper came up to her, draping his arms around her from behind.

"No, that's ok," she smiled over her shoulder at him, and then turned in his arms to give him a sweet kiss.

"I get a strong sense of determination from you, Darlin'," Jasper said, "What are you up to?"

"I'll tell everyone about it this evening," she promised, looking into his eyes with a look she shared only with him, "I have a couple details to think through, a few little things to figure out. I promise I'll tell you soon."

They stood there, silently, just gazing at each other. At last, Jasper nodded and let her go. He went back to continue the chess game he was playing with Edward, and Alice left, pulling out her cell phone once the door had closed behind her.

When she was sure she was beyond Edward's mind reading distance, she called Carlisle.

"Alice?" he questioned, "What can I do for you?"

"Carlisle, I think we should have a family meeting to discuss Bella," she told him. "Not everything, not the visions about Bella and Edward, not yet. Every vision I have shows him leaving if I tell him before he meets her. But I'm taking her shopping tomorrow, and I'll be with her at school. I just thought I should explain something to the rest of the family. You need to be there to back me up, since you are supporting me in this. I've looked at the different outcomes, and it works out best if you're there to tell them how you feel about it."

Carlisle smiled as he listened to his daughter. Her enthusiasm always delighted him. Alice was full of joy, and Carlisle loved her for it.

"Very well, dear," he told her, "I should be home in about an hour. Let them all know we're having a meeting when I get there."

"Thanks, Dad!" Alice laughed.

Carlisle never grew tired of hearing one of the kids call him 'dad.' They didn't do it often; he wasn't really father to any of them. But in the ways that counted, he was their father, patriarch and mentor. He smiled as Alice hung up and began to prepare himself for the argument they'd be having when he got home. Without the details of Alice's vision, nobody would understand why they were getting involved with Bella. He knew they'd go along with it, since he supported Alice in this, but he also knew that at least half would not be thrilled. He sighed and returned to his paperwork.

Bella reached the front door as Billy and Jacob were entering. She remembered that Billy was in a wheelchair, just as she heard the wheels moving quietly along the floor.

"Bells, remember Billy and Jacob Black," Charlie said.

"Hi Billy. Hi Jacob," Bella smiled.

"Hello, Bella, welcome home," Billy's voice was deep and rich, like warm chocolate, she thought. He was the chief of his people, the Quileutes, and the tone of authority rang in his voice. His words made Bella feel even more truly home.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob reached out and hugged her tightly.

Bella laughed at him, hugging him in return then stepping back from him.

"Dinner is almost ready," she said. "Why don't you all go watch the game with Charlie while I finish up. Billy, would you like a beer? Jake, what about you?"

"Thank you, Bella," Billy said, moving toward the living room, "a beer would be great. Jake, why don't you go help Bella?"

Jacob followed Bella into the kitchen. He remembered her as a little girl, a year or two older than he. They played together during her summer visits to Forks. She'd never wanted help back then and was always trying to do anything the other kids were doing. They hadn't seen each other in a long time, and he was amazed to see how beautiful she was now. He pulled out a chair from the table and flopped into it.

"I know you don't want me to help you, do you, Bella?"

"Nope," Bella said, "but here, you can take this beer to your dad."

Bella pulled the lasagna out of the oven, then got the salad from the refrigerator. She put the food on the table, making sure everything was there and called the others to dinner.

Everyone loved the food, and the conversation was lively. Jacob filled her in on the happenings at the reservation and asked dozens of questions about Bella's life in phoenix, as well as the various trips she and Charlie had taken in the past few years, in lieu of visits to Forks.

"So, Bella, are you excited about starting at Forks High on Monday?" Jacob asked, helping himself to more lasagna.

"Excited? I don't think that would be the right word to describe my feelings," Bella laughed.

"I know you're nervous, Bells," Charlie said, "but hopefully having a friend already will help, don't you think?"

"Definitely," Bella replied, "I'm actually looking forward to spending time with Alice."

"Yes, Alice Cullen is a sweetheart. All those Cullen kids seem great, quiet and well-behaved, very devoted to each other." Charlie's tone was firm, as though his words held some significance unknown to Bella.

"Did you say Alice Cullen?" Billy asked.

Bella explained about Alice, wondering why Billy sounded so angry at the mention of Alice's name.

"Charlie," Billy began, "do you think this is wise? I've told you—"

"Jake, why don't you help Bella clear the table?" Charlie interrupted.

When the teenagers had left the room, Charlie turned to Billy.

"Look, Billy, I know you have some grudge against the Cullens. I know you won't let your people even go to the hospital out of some twisted thing you have against Dr. Cullen. But Alice has been nothing but kind and friendly to Bella, and I won't have you saying anything against her."

Billy started to say something but changed his mind. There was silence for a few moments, and they could hear Bella and Jacob washing the dishes, chatting.

At last, Billy sighed and shrugged, moving to the living room to finish the game.

"Ok, Charlie. But we'll be watching."

Charlie laughed and settled in to finish the game.

When Alice heard Carlisle's car nearing the turn off to their home she ran into the living room, seeming to bubble over with excitement. Jasper could hardly contain the feelings he absorbed from her.

"Calm down, pixie," Emmett laughed. "What's it all about anyway?"

"Family meeting everyone," Alice said. "Carlisle is home, and we need to have an important discussion."

"What the hell is this about?" Rose asked.

"Are we finally going to learn what you've been hiding?" Edward asked, coming down from his room where he'd been listening to a CD.

Alice ignored their questions. She smiled and sat at the large dining table they used for conferences like this.

"I'm not revealing anything yet," she laughed, "but Carlisle knows everything and is supportive. You'll all know almost everything soon enough."

Esme went to the door to greet Carlisle and they walked toward the table arm in arm.

As Carlisle seated himself at the head of the table, he looked around at his family, gathered around him expectantly. He knew they'd be confused, or angry, or accepting, depending on who it was. His support of Alice's plans would mean they'd all accept it, and that was enough for now. He would be monitoring the situation, and if Bella really did bring all the things into Edward's life that Alice's visions had indicated, he would stand by his support 100 percent.

His glance lingered on Edward's face for a moment, then he looked to Alice and began.

"Before Alice tells you what is going on, I just want to let you all know that she came to me first to ask my opinion. After she explained everything to me along with her reasons for wanting to get involved, I gave my approval. But now, Alice, why don't you explain about your visions and your plans?"

"The other day, while I was planning my trip to Paris over Spring break, I had visions of a human girl," she began without preamble, "I saw in my visions that this girl was going to become very important in our lives. I also saw that without our intervention, terrible things would happen to her and that without her, something very special would be missing from our family, forever. She's going to bring some changes we all need and want."

Other than Carlisle, everyone in the room was shocked. Their reactions ranged from anger to curiosity. Edward was bombarded with their thoughts as they tried to grasp what Alice had revealed.

This is going to be fun, Emmett thought.

I can't wait to meet her, whoever she is, Esme was already feeling motherly.

Darling, what are you up to? This is so dangerous. I need to plan damage control. Jasper was indulgent toward his wife but worried about the repercussions.

Damn it, Alice, what the hell are you up to now? Your crazy impulses are going to bring trouble and we'll have to move again, Rose was outraged.

Edward was baffled. They had never gotten involved with a human, and he couldn't understand why Alice was proposing that they do so now.

Only Carlisle's and Alice's thoughts were calm, and still hiding things.

At last Esme asked a question.

"Who is she?"

"The girl is Isabella Swan, Bella," Alice explained. "She's Charlie Swan's daughter. You remember hearing that she's moving to Forks? Well, she's here now. My visions have shown me that she is vital to our family, and that she is going to be my best friend."

"Look Alice," Rose spat, "we don't become best friends with humans. There's no way in hell that a human girl can be vital to us, as you say. Why don't you just tell us what you are up to now?"

"I can't tell you everything, not yet," Alice said, not at all bothered by Rose's angry reactions. "There are things you can't know for a while. But I swear I've told Carlisle everything, and he's fine with it all. That should be enough for any of us."

Edward tried to see into her mind, but Alice was still blocking him. He sighed.

"Why don't you tell us what you are planning, Alice," he said in exasperation.

Alice began to speak very fast. Only a vampire would be able to understand her. She was excited and wanted to try to get the others to accept it at least.

"Ok, so Bella is Charlie's daughter, moved here from Arizona just this week. She's starting at Forks High on Monday, and I've already volunteered to meet her and help her out the first few days."

"What do you mean about volunteering to help her?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Bella is blind. I volunteered to help her learn the school, read textbooks, take notes, whatever. We're going shopping tomorrow, too. I've got a copy of her schedule, and one or the other of us is in almost every class with her. I was hoping we could all do reading for her at least, until she gets her books in other formats."

"Oh dear, it's so kind of you to offer to help her," Esme started to say, but Rose interrupted.

"So, Alice, you are going to get us mixed up with a human, just so you can play the helpful little friend? You'll put us all at risk just to make yourself feel good about helping some blind human girl? Are you crazy?"

"That's enough, Rose," Carlisle said. "I know why Alice is doing this, and it's much more involved than Alice wanting to be friendly with a human."

"Then why don't you enlighten us?" Rose snapped.

"Carlisle," Edward said, "you know this is dangerous. What if she figures anything out about us? This has the potential to bring the Volturi down on us."

"Oh come on everyone," Emmett laughed, "this is going to be fun. We all know how much the pixie wants to be friends with the humans. Seriously, Bella can't see. How do you expect her to figure out about us? I'm in, pixie. I'll help if I can."

Alice smiled at him, and Rose hit the back of his head.

"Sorry, baby,' Emmett kissed Rose, "I just don't see the harm in it, and if Carlisle has agreed with it, it must be ok. I'm willing to give it a chance and see what happens."

"Alice, I'll stand with you in this for now," Jasper told her gently, "but in the meantime, I'll be making contingency plans, just in case it all goes wrong. I'll talk to Jenks to make sure we have any paperwork needed for a quick disappearing act."

Alice turned to Edward.

"You've been pretty quiet during the discussion, my brother," she said in her thoughts, "what are you thinking? Will you work with me and befriend Bella?"

Edward looked at her for a long moment, then he shrugged and nodded.

"Ok, Alice. I don't know what's going on, but I'll play along for now."

Alice squealed, jumping from her seat to hug him.

"You won't be sorry, Edward, I promise you."

"Well, Mike Newton is already having indecent thoughts about her, and Jessica is planning to be her friend if it will be good for her socially. I'm inclined to think even vampires have got to be better friends than Jessica and Lauren, and nobody deserves Newton's vile thoughts."

Alice laughed, clapping her hands.

"Rose, do you want to shop with us tomorrow?"

Rose shook her head. "This family is losing its collective mind and I refuse to be a party to this."

"Look, Rose, at least be civil, ok?" Alice pleaded, "I'm planning to stop by the house with her after shopping tomorrow, you know, just casually introduce her. Please don't be rude when you meet her."

"It will be lovely to meet her," Esme smiled her encouragement. "I was going to suggest that you bring her by the house after shopping, so we can all get acquainted with her."

"Thanks Esme."

"I guess that's all then," Carlisle stood up, "I expect everyone to behave civilly to Bella when you're around her. You don't have to be her friend or get involved, just be polite."

He moved to Esme, kissing her sweetly. Together they left the room, and the others scattered.

"Let's take a walk, Darlin'," Jasper said, taking Alice's hand.

Rose had already left the house for the garage, where she could work on cars in an attempt to calm her anger. Emmett followed her outside, hoping to help her relax. Edward went to his piano, thinking about Isabella Swan, wondering what significance she would hold for the family. Softly, he stroked the keys, letting the music come without thought. He played for an hour, as he wondered what possible significance she could hold specifically for him.

* * *

_Author Notes:_

_Next chapter, shopping with Alice, and something you've all been waiting to happen._

_For information on all aspects of blindness, please check out the web sites of the two major consumer organizations of the blind._

_The National Federation of the Blind_

_Www nfb org_

_The American Council of the Blind_

_Www acb org_

_And for a fic rec: if you haven't read Drotuno's incredible angel trilogy, I don't have words strong enough to say how great these stories are. Broken Angel, Angel's Embrace and currently in progress, Angel's Promise. Edward returns two years after New Moon to find Bella in an abusive relationship. Their lives, along with the rest of the Cullen gang follow into love and adventure. Truly, the Cullens in this story are some of the best I've read. Here's the link to the first story._

_www fanfiction net/s/5134656/1/Broken_Angel_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight. I just borrow the characters for a bit. No copyright infringement is intended here._

_Author Notes_

_As always, big hugs and kisses and gingerbread with coffee to my beta and friend, Dooba. She helps more than she realizes to make this better. Please go check out her fics._

_And thanks to my friend and pre-reader d_inspiration. She gives feedback that always helps make this better. Her Mysteryward is one of my very favorite Edwards. Check him out._

_Thanks to all of you who read, review, alert and favorite. I can't express how much it means and the thrill I get when those emails appear in my inbox! Love you all so much._

_A couple reviewers have asked questions about how Bella knows the difference between things like canned goods. It's too long an answer to put here, but I will answer that in a future chapter through a conversation with Bella._

_Now, something you've all been waiting for! Enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom with some Edward recommendations!_

_

* * *

_

Alice arrived at the Swan home at precisely 9 the next morning. She'd had a difficult time containing her enthusiasm. She'd wanted to arrive much earlier, to help Bella get ready, but after thinking it over, she decided that sort of thing should wait till Bella knew her better. She already understood that Bella would not take kindly to anyone trying to take away her independence or even implying that she could not do something for herself. Alice did not want Bella to think, that helping her get ready was an act of pity. Soon enough, Bella would know Alice well enough to understand her obsession with fashion. So, Alice spent a lovely evening with Jasper, hunting and making love till the time came to get ready for the day ahead.

Bella was ready when Alice arrived. Charlie had left early for the station, planning to put in a few hours to catch up on paperwork, while Bella was out. It was the first time she'd been alone in the house since her arrival, and it felt good to have the solitude for a while. Not that Charlie made much noise. It was one of the many traits they shared, a quiet way of living, each needing alone time in order to function and to feel at peace. She'd taken her time getting ready for the day, and though she didn't necessarily look forward to the hours of shopping ahead, she was eager to spend time with Alice.

"Good morning, Bella!" Alice sang, when Bella opened the door to her knock.

"Hey, Alice, let me just grab my back pack and I'm ready."

Once they were on the road, Alice began to chatter nonstop.

"Oh, Bella, this is going to be such a fun day," she began, "Now, Port Angeles is a small city, so we won't find the kinds of shops we'd find in Seattle, but I know we'll come away with some wonderful things for both of us."

"Whatever you say, Alice," Bella laughed, "I guess I could use some new jeans, and I do need a better rain coat."

Alice glanced at Bella, noting the baggy jeans and sweatshirt she was wearing. She was a beautiful girl, and she'd be stunning in more flattering clothes. Alice would have loved to be able to be a personal shopper at one of the upscale stores like Nordstrom. She loved fashion and loved to help others with their clothes and style. She always helped pick out the clothes for the rest of the family, and they indulged her for the most part. She had a feeling Bella would be more stubborn, so Alice intended to stick with Bella's own preferences and just try to get her into styles that suited her better. For now, anyway, she laughed to herself. Eventually, she'd get Bella to step out of her comfort zone a bit.

"Is there a book store in port Angeles?" Bella asked after a few minutes, "I'd really like to see if there are any new audio books, something I haven't read yet."

"Yes, there's a book store, but I'm not sure if it has audio books," Alice replied.

'Well, that sucks," Bella said, "I guess I could get a couple print books for when my scanner arrives, but I expect I'll be so busy with homework, that I won't have time to sit and scan books for pleasure reading."

She sighed and shrugged.

They were on the highway now, and Alice was speeding in the way all the Cullens like to drive. She was thankful Bella couldn't see the speedometer, not sure how her new friend would feel about driving 100 miles an hour. She decided to tell Bella about the rest of the family.

"My parents invited you to come over for a while after we finish shopping," she told Bella, "In fact, Esme can hardly wait to meet you."

"That's very sweet of her, Alice, but you don't have to do that."

"Oh yes I do," Alice laughed, "They're all looking forward to it."

"What is it like, being part of such a large family?" Bella asked, "I'm an only child, you know, and I've always been curious what it's like to have a lot of brothers and sisters."

"It's the best!" Alice exclaimed, "I love having a big family. Let's see, well, Carlisle and Esme are our parents. They couldn't have children of their own, but they always wanted a large family, so they started adopting. Edward was their first, though he's not the oldest. He's our age. He likes to read as much as you do, I think, and he has an incredible music collection. He's kind of brooding though, but he'd do anything for those he loves."

Bella smiled at the description.

"Charlie says Carlisle is a doctor at forks General?"

"Yes, Carlisle is a doctor, an amazing doctor," Alice continued, "His compassion knows no bounds, that's for sure. Esme is his match, with a heart so full of love; she adopted the five of us and wouldn't flinch at having more! Emmett, well, he's huge, well over six feet and full of muscles. But he's nothing but a big teddy bear, the kind of big brother anyone would love to have. He and Rose are together. Rose had a hard life before she and Jasper came to the family—they're twins by the way—so Rose is quite stand-off-ish and seems cold and angry on the surface. Emmett understands her and helps her find peace."

"Wait, wait," Bella interrupted, "You said Emmett and Rose are together. You mean as a couple? How do your parents feel about that?"

"The only ones among us who are related are Rose and Jasper," Alice explained, "Emmett and Rose are together, as are Jasper and I. Carlisle and Esme are ok with our relationships. They understand."

She was silent, knowing that there were just some things Bella wouldn't understand till she knew the truth about the family.

"Wow, I bet that has raised a lot of eyebrows in Forks," Bella said quietly, "Even in Phoenix it might have raised eyebrows among small-minded people, I guess. I think it's wonderful. What about Edward? Is he involved with one of the girls in school?"

"Not yet." Alice was grinning. No, not yet, she thought, not till this evening, when he meets you, Isabella Swan.

"Tell me about Jasper," Bella said.

"Oh, Bella, just wait till you meet my Jasper. He is the kindest, sweetest man ever. He has this gift, a way of understanding the feelings of people around him, and he just seems to know how to calm everyone down. Carlisle always says it's good Jasper and I are together, because his calm laid back style balances my energy."

She laughed again, and Bella joined with her.

"I can believe that," Bella said, "I have a feeling you never run out of energy, Alice. I'm looking forward to meeting them all—shit Alice, how fast are you going?"

"Um, why do you ask?"

"Alice, I can feel how fast we're going, and I can tell we're going faster than the speed limit. Damn, Alice, I am a cop's daughter. Slow down."

Alice sighed.

"We're coming into Port Angeles now anyway. All my family drives fast, Bella, and we've never gotten a ticket."

"Whatever. I'd rather we didn't get in an accident."

"Oh, Bella, Bella, soon you'll learn that nothing like that will ever happen when I'm driving."

Alice was smiling, thrilled that Bella had picked up on the speed. She knew that nobody believed Bella could figure out their secret, since she couldn't see them. Alice had a feeling Bella would figure it out, and she was happy that Bella had noticed the first unusual thing about the Cullens.

"Ok, we'll park here and then walk to the shops from here," Alice said, turning off the car and opening her door, "What works best for you? Do you want to take my arm or follow me with your cane?"

"I'll take your arm," Bella decided, "I don't know the area anyway, and besides, this way, we can continue chatting."

She put her backpack on, unfolded her cane, holding it in the opposite hand from the one with which she reached out to grasp Alice's upper arm. She noticed that Alice's arm felt hard as stone under her fingers.

"Wow, Alice, do you work out or what? Your muscles are like granite."

"Just lucky, I guess," Alice laughed, shrugging. Emmett had thought it would be easy befriending Bella. They'd all thought that a blind girl would not be able to figure out their secret. Alice was learning however, that Bella was smart and shrewd. She noticed things nobody had ever seemed to catch before. Alice was ecstatic, and yet, she understood that she needed to tread carefully. She wanted Bella and Edward's relationship to be solid before the big reveal of all the Cullen secrets.

The morning went by quickly. Alice was truly a shopping fanatic, and in no time, it seemed, she and Bella were loaded down with bags. Bella had gotten several new pairs of jeans with some tops and sweaters. Somehow, Alice had talked her out of buying more sweats. How did that happen anyway, Bella wondered. Alice was like a force of nature.

They stopped back at the car to drop off the packages and then went looking for a restaurant for lunch.

"We need to keep our strength up for round two," Alice said, as they settled at a table in a small café.

"Round two?" Bella said, "Haven't we gotten enough now, Alice?"

"Bella, we need to get shoes next, and you still need to find a good rain coat. You said that yourself on the drive, remember."

After they ordered their lunch, Bella a club sandwich and Alice a salad, Bella began to ask about Forks High.

"I'm kinda nervous about Monday," she explained, "What are the other kids like? How are the teachers and the classes in general?"

"It's always unnerving starting out at a new school," Alice said, "We've done it several times. Forks High is like any school, only with it being so small, everyone really does know everyone else. You have your typical groups, the popular kids, the geeks, the guys who ogle anything female, the girls who ogle anything male. We tend to keep more to ourselves, so I've never gotten to know most of them beyond a superficial sort of thing. Everyone is excited about you coming. You know, they haven't met any new people since we came, and since we don't interact too much, they don't know us and are even kind of afraid of us."

"I can't imagine anyone being afraid of you, Alice," Bella said.

"In the beginning, when we first arrived here," Alice said, "people were shocked at our family. They gossiped a lot about the young doctor and his five adopted kids. Then, of course, there's the fact that we're paired off, well, most of us, anyway. Several of the girls have tried to get Edward's attention, with no success, I might add."

"I guess you all were like shiny new toys, and now it's my turn."

"Hey, Bella, I just had a brilliant idea," Alice exclaimed. She'd been planning it all along, but she wanted to wait to see if Bella seemed comfortable in her company before suggesting it.

Bella grinned.

"Another brilliant idea, Alice? What is it this time?"

"Well, I know you're not looking forward to being driven back and forth by your dad, in the police cruiser," Alice started, "Why don't I come by and pick you up for school? I could come by a little early and help you get ready."

Bella frowned and started to interrupt.

"Bella Swan, before you start assuming I said that because I think you need help or can't do it yourself, hear me out."

"Sorry, Alice," Bella muttered, blushing, "Go ahead, what are you thinking?"

"My family can tell you that I get everyone ready for school," Alice said, "I tell them what to wear everyday. Except for Rose, because she's good with clothes anyway."

"Ok. Do your brothers put up much of a fight over you picking out their clothes?" Bella asked.

"No, not really. We all tend to indulge each other's quirks. They all know how much I enjoy doing that kind of thing, so they let me. Besides, what makes you think they could stop me?"

The girls laughed together.

"Yeah, force of nature, just like I said," Bella said through her laughter.

"Anyway, Bella, it's your first day at Forks High. I was thinking I could come by, do a little make-up for you, fix your hair, that kind of thing. I really do enjoy doing it, and I don't mean, in any way, that you can't do it yourself. I just know that when I'm nervous about something new, it helps if I know I'm looking the best I can. It gives me confidence, I guess. I know you're going to be nervous, so I wanted you to have that assurance, that you look completely hot when you walk into that school the first time."

Bella could not doubt Alice's sincerity. She felt guilty for having questioned her motives at all. She didn't exactly jump at the idea of getting dressed up for school, but if she knew anything about Alice Cullen, she knew her friend would not do anything that would make her feel uncomfortable.

"Please, Bella? Please, please, please, please?"

"Oh, God, Alice, not the puppy dog voice," Bella laughed and gave in, "Ok, you can give me a ride to school and come over first to help me get ready. Charlie will be relieved not to have to worry about me getting to and from school."

Alice squealed and clapped her hands gleefully. In truth, she was gleeful. She knew exactly what outfit she wanted Bella to wear, knowing already how much Edward would love it. But she had also meant what she said about feeling confident, and she was sure this would help Bella's first day jitters.

After lunch, they strolled along, checking out the shops. They bought shoes and a coat for Bella, while Alice seemed to find hundreds of things that she herself just had to have. They enjoyed the afternoon together, getting to know each other, laying the foundation of a friendship that would prove important to them both, beyond what Bella could understand at this point.

At last they decided that if they were going to stop by Alice's house and still get Bella home in time to cook dinner for Charlie, they'd better get on the road.

"Try to stick to the speed limit this time, Alice," Bella said.

Alice only laughed. She took out her cell phone and sent a quick text to Jasper, letting him know they were on their way.

They spent the drive home talking about Arizona. Alice asked many questions about Bella's life there, her relationship with her mother, her school years.

"Renée, my mom," Bella explained, "Well, you know, she's flighty in many ways. I always made sure the bills got paid on time, the chores done, the cooking, things like that. She's got Phil for that now, but I miss her. She's my best friend."

Alice began to see a picture of a young girl who had grown up way before her time, stepping into the role of parenting her parents. She had made sure her mother was safe and well cared for, and now she was doing much the same for her father. Alice thought that Charlie might do more of a job of being a parent, but still, Bella was caring for him, cooking healthy meals, doing laundry. When did she just have fun? When had anyone spoiled her or taken care of her, just because they loved her? Bella was truly a perfect match for Edward. Edward had a heart that wanted to care for someone, coming from a time and place in which a man did take care of his wife and family. Alice smiled, looking ahead to the battles Bella and Edward would have, and the ways they would compromise, to meet Bella's need for independence and Edward's need to nurture those he loved. It was going to be fun to sit and watch it all unfold.

"Here we are," Alice said, turning down the long hidden driveway that led to the Cullen home.

"Wow, you guys sure do live off the beaten path, don't you?"

"We like our privacy," Alice explained, "Esme loves interior design. She found this house and remodeling it from top to bottom. It's her passion, besides the family."

The car stopped, neither girl saying anything for a moment. Bella was feeling suddenly overwhelmed with shyness. She was about to go in and meet this large loving family, and a part of her wanted to turn around and rush home instead. Alice was swiftly flipping through possible futures in her mind, trying to see how this meeting would go. It was a situation in which her gift could not help her, as nobody had met and so no decisions had been made. She was worried about Jasper, newest to their lifestyle, but he'd hunted the night before, glutting himself on big game, in order to be safe with a human in the house. Emmett would put Bella at her ease in no time, but Edward? How would Edward react? Alice simply could not predict, and though she knew Edward and Bella were mates, she just didn't know how this first meeting would come off.

Sighing, knowing that nothing could happen until it did, she opened her door and moved to Bella's side.

"Ok, here we go, Bella," Alice said walking toward the front door, "There are five steps here leading to the front door."

Just then the door opened, and Esme stood there, smiling.

"Hello, Bella, I'm Esme Cullen. Welcome to our home. Come in, please."

Bella felt her shyness melting away under the warmth of Esme's greeting. She reached out her hand toward Esme smiling in return.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," she said, "Thanks so much for inviting me."

"Call me Esme, dear," Esme replied, grasping Bella's hand carefully.

Esme's hand was cold, Bella noticed, like Alice's hand. The skin was hard too. She wondered idly, if the Cullens had some kind of condition causing them to be cold, or did they just not use heat much?

"Everyone's in the living room," Esme went on, "Did you girls have a nice shopping trip?"

"Oh we did!" Alice said, leading Bella forward, "We had so much fun and we both got tons of new things. Here we are everyone. Meet Bella Swan."

Bella blushed, looking down, letting her hair fall across her face. She did not like being the center of attention. She felt uncomfortable with everyone just sitting there in the living room waiting to meet her. She took a deep breath, raising her head and smiling around at the room.

"Hey everyone," she said quietly.

"Bellarina!" Emmett's voice boomed out, "Welcome to the family!"

Emmett strode to her, picking her up around the waist and swinging her in a circle.

"Emmett, put her down this instant," Carlisle chided.

"Hi Emmett," Bella was breathless but laughing, "Alice did tell me you are nothing but a big teddy bear. I think she was right."

Emmett laughed and hugged her, as he set her carefully back on her feet.

"I get carried away, sometimes," he smiled.

"Hello, Bella, I'm Carlisle," his voice was calm and gentle, "It's good to meet you at last. Your father has been so excited about your arrival."

He took Bella's hand between both of his and squeezed softly.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen," Bella said, "Charlie can't say enough good about you."

"It's Carlisle, please," he said, "We are so glad to meet you. Alice has spoken of almost nothing else. Please come and meet the rest of the family."

Carlisle offered Bella his arm, as Alice danced ahead of them.

"This is my Jasper," Alice sang, "Meet Bella, Jas."

"Hello, Bella," Jasper grasped her hand briefly, "Did Alice tire you out with the shopping today?"

"Not too bad," Bella replied, "We had a good time. I don't think I've ever shopped that much in my life though."

Everyone laughed.

Alice moved on quickly. Jasper was doing well so far, but she thought it best to keep on with the introductions. She looked deeply in Jasper's eyes for a moment, and he smiled back at her with assurance.

"I'm ok, darlin'," he said so quietly no human could hear, "But I'm not sure about Edward."

Alice's glance flashed to her brother. He looked strained, tense. His fists were clenched at his side, and his eyes were black as if from thirst. Everyone was looking at him now. His expression grew frustrated, as if he was straining to hear something. Carlisle moved quickly to his side in concern. Alice moved back to Bella, anxious to distract her.

"Oh, Bella, this is my sister Rosalie."

Bella put out her hand but Rose did not take it.

"Hello, Bella," she said. Her tone was cold, almost unwelcoming.

Esme stepped in, also trying to distract Bella long enough for Edward to get himself under control before they met.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Bella?" she asked, "We have water, orange juice, coke?"

"I'd love a glass of water, Mrs. Cul—uh, Esme. Thank you."

"Of course, dear," Esme smiled, "I'll be right back."

"Actually, let's follow her into the kitchen," Alice suggested, "I know you enjoy cooking, and Esme will love showing off her kitchen to you."

Alice wanted to get Bella out of the room, while the others tried to figure out what was going on with Edward. As she led Bella to the kitchen, Alice quickly flipped through the possible futures, trying to determine what Edward would do.

In the meantime, the men gathered around Edward.

"Son, are you ok?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, her smell, I-I, I've never smelled anything like her," Edward's answer sounded as pained as he looked, "And I can't hear her. I mean, I can't hear her thoughts. She's completely silent to me."

Carlisle was shocked.

"You can't hear a thing?"

"No," Edward said, "Nothing. I'm trying."

"This has never happened before, has it?" Carlisle asked, "Alice's gift works on her. What about you, Jasper?"

"I can sense her emotions," Jasper said, "She's feeling nervous but happy right now."

"Why can't I hear her, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"I don't know son."

Carlisle did have an idea actually. He wondered if somehow, because Bella was Edward's mate, she had the gift of being silent to him. Edward often hated his mind reading. He had often longed to have mental silence. He complained about the shallow thoughts of the people around him, the inane thoughts of the students in school. If Carlisle had needed more than Alice's visions to convince him that Bella Swan was made for Edward, this was the thing to convince him once and for all. Edward could never love a woman whose thoughts he could hear, Carlisle suspected, and now he had met one who was completely silent.

"What about your thirst, Edward?" Carlisle asked, "Are you going to be ok?"

"I think so, but Emm, Jas, stay close, just in case. I've never known anything like it."

Edward was feeling out of control, on the edge of breaking. Bella Swan smelled like nothing he'd ever known. He wanted her blood badly. He wanted to grab her, run away to have her to himself, sink his teeth into her neck and drain every last drop. He was disgusted with his thoughts, ashamed that after so many years, he could be so tempted, almost beyond endurance. On the other hand, he felt drawn to Bella's silent mind, wondering what it might be like to spend time alone with her. He couldn't decide if he wanted to kill her or hug her right at that moment. He was afraid of the answer, afraid of what he might do.

Emmett and Jasper moved to stand near him, their hands ready to restrain him if he tried to move toward Bella.

Alice and Esme had casually engaged Bella in prolonged conversation in the kitchen, to keep her distracted and away from Edward, until they all knew if it would be safe. Listening into the discussion coming from the living room, they returned to continue the introductions and to spend more time with the entire family. Alice was still flipping through the possible futures, but as Edward determined not to hurt Bella, things settled down, and she felt confident to bring Bella back and let them meet at last.

"You haven't met Edward yet," Alice said, "Bella, this is my brother Edward. Edward, this is Bella Swan."

"Hey Edward," Bella said, reaching her hand out to him.

"Hi Bella."

Bella thought his voice sounded like velvet, soft and musical almost. He took her hand and she seemed to feel something like an electric shock go through her. She jumped slightly and blushed.

Edward felt the spark as well and his hand tightened briefly around Bella's before letting go. What the hell was that, he wondered. Edward could not tear his glance away from Bella. She was beautiful. Her deep chocolate brown eyes seemed to draw him in. Her smile made him feel warm. Her blush made his thirst burn like fire in his throat. He swallowed back the venom desperately. He wanted to look at Bella forever. He wanted to hear her voice, wanted to know what was going on in her mind. He wanted her blood. He wanted it all. He wanted her as a vampire wants a human, and he wanted her as a man wants a woman. He had never felt so completely torn in too many directions with too many conflicting desires. He wanted—he wanted—he couldn't think of what he wanted.

"Excuse me," he blurted out. He jumped to his feet and ran at vampire speed up to his room.

"Is he ok?" Bella asked, turning in the direction she'd heard him move, "He sounded like he was in pain. Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, that's just Edward," Alice said, "He probably forgot something in his homework. He'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Bella couldn't figure out why it mattered to her, but somehow, she felt drawn to Edward Cullen. She had a fleeting thought of wanting to go after him to comfort him.

"I'm sure, Bella," Alice moved toward the door, "I guess I'd better get you home, if you're going to be cooking dinner for Charlie."

"Yes, we'd better go, I guess," Bella said, "Thank you everyone. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"Come back anytime, dear," Esme said, hugging her. "It's been a true pleasure having you."

Bella waved goodbye as Alice led her out the front door and back to her car.

"So, what did you think of everyone?" Alice questioned as they drove toward Bella's home.

"Everyone was great, Alice. Well, I don't think your sister liked me though."

"Rose is just that way," Alice said, "She doesn't like people in general, and she's very protective of the family, nervous about outsiders."

"You were right about the others," Bella continued, "Emmett is like a teddy bear. Esme is like comfort and warmth and home all in one. Carlisle has this aura of strength and honor about him that makes you feel like nothing bad can ever happen to you if he's around. Does that sound stupid?"

"I think we all feel that way about Carlisle," Alice said, "It's partly the doctor thing, maybe, but it's just him. What did you think of my Jasper?"

"He seemed very sweet," Bella was laughing, "Like you said, calm and laid back."

"And Edward?"

"Fine. He seemed fine," Bella answered too quickly. In reality, she could not get Edward Cullen out of her mind. She had not stopped thinking of him since they met. His voice, the touch of his cold skin that sent a shock through her. Even his scent drew her to him. He smelled like honey and sunshine. She had never felt like this before. It frightened her with its intensity, but she knew she wanted to get to know Edward Cullen, wanted to get to know him very well. She sighed. What made her think for one second that Edward would want to know her? He'd certainly rushed away from her back there after they met. She didn't believe it had anything to do with homework.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes, of course. Just tired, I guess."

"Well, we're here," Alice said, "Let me get your bags out of the trunk. Your dad's car is here, so he must be home. We're parked next to it on the right."

Bella took some bags and the girls made their way to the front door. As they entered, she could hear the TV and knew Charlie was watching a game.

"Hey Dad," she called to him, "We're back. Let me just get this stuff upstairs and I'll get your dinner. Leftover lasagna ok with you?"

"Sure, honey. Hey Alice."

"Hi Charlie," Alice waved, "I'm just going up with Bella with some of these bags."

They got everything upstairs and hung up.

"I'll be over about 7:30 Monday morning," Alice said when she was ready to go, "I think you should wear those new black jeans and that blue sweater we got. You'll look great in that outfit."

"Ok, Alice," Bella said, "Whatever you say."

"I'm never wrong about these things," Alice laughed, "Oh, Bella, please don't worry about Edward. He was kinda stressed today, worried about something, but he's fine. It wasn't you, seriously."

They went downstairs and Alice stopped in the living room to say goodbye to Charlie.

"I'll see you Monday, Bella," she said as she stepped out the front door, "I have a feeling Monday will be a very special day."

Bella just laughed, standing in the door, listening as Alice got in her car and drove away.

"Did you have a good day, Bells?" Charlie asked as they ate.

"Yeah, Dad, it was great. We shopped for hours it seemed. Then Alice took me to meet her family on the way home. It was a good day."

Later, as she lay in bed, trying to fall asleep, Bella could not get the day, particularly the visit to the Cullen home out of her mind. There was something about them, they seemed special, different, but she couldn't figure out just what it was. They each had beautiful voices, musical in a way, from Alice's wind chime tones, to Edward's rich velvet.

They even had their own unique fragrance. She noticed Edward's immediately, but Alice smelled like silk and daisies, like happiness and springtime. Esme reminded her of homemade bread and apple pie, like all the comforts of home. Carlisle reminded her of a redwood forest she had visited with Charlie once on a trip to California, like strength and honor, like a place of safety. Emmett was like cinnamon, spicy and wild; Jasper like leather and old books. Even Rose, though their interaction had been brief, reminded her of orchids, exotic.

There were other anomalies about the Cullens. Every one of them had cold hands and hard skin. She wondered again if they all had some kind of illness, something they shared, maybe even something they had in common, a reason Carlisle and Esme had adopted them specifically.

Bella could not go to sleep. She found an old book to read, something she had read often and lay there, trying to make her mind relax. At last, she fell into sleep, warm and deep. She had the strangest dream. She dreamed she heard her window open, and that someone came in and watched over her through the night. Instead of scaring her, the thought was oddly comforting, and it drew her deeper into sleep, feeling safe under the watchful eyes of her guardian.

Edward, she thought, as she drifted off again.

From her rocking chair, across the room, Edward jolted at the sound of his name on her lips. Had she woken? Had she heard him slip into her room? He stayed perfectly still, but Bella didn't move or say another word. He smiled, thinking that she must talk in her sleep. Maybe this would be a door into her silent mind.

Edward had not meant to sneak into Bella's room, like a thief, like a sick stalker. He had gone for a run after he rushed out of the living room so abruptly earlier that evening. He needed to hunt. He needed to think away from the clamor of his family's thoughts and reactions to Bella. He needed to be away from their fear and concerns over his response to Bella. When he felt sated, he ran back toward town, ending up in the woods behind the Swan home.

Maybe, if I could get used to her scent, he thought, maybe I could be around her more easily. Maybe, I could just stand out here and guard her, watch over her.

His phone buzzed with a text message. He looked at it and laughed. Alice, of course.

"I'm watching, Edward, and it's going to be ok. Good idea."

He closed the phone and stood there, staring at the room he guessed was Bella's. He could smell her, and he wanted to be closer. He saw a tree near her window and he climbed it easily, slipping quietly into her room. The scent flooded him. His throat burned. It was everywhere, surrounding him, wrapping him in its beauty. He froze by the window, feeling unable to move into the room, but unable to leave as well.

The part of him that he called the Monster seemed to roar in its cage, yearning for him to take her and drink. He longed to taste her, to know if her blood would be as sweet on his tongue as her scent seemed to indicate. It would cause problems, with her father being the Chief of Police, but the Cullens were resourceful, and they could make it work. Maybe he could just take one little taste, a drop of her blood as she slept. She'd never know what happened. The Monster jeered, for it knew that once Edward tasted that ambrosia, he'd never be able to stop. He swallowed down the venom flooding his mouth and thought desperately of all the reasons he did not want to kill her, could not kill her.

She was a beautiful fragile human girl. He wanted to know her, and he wanted to want that even more powerfully than he wanted to taste her blood. Being in her room gave him a sense of peace, and he wanted to understand that, to learn why he was so drawn to everything else about her. He'd never learn the mysteries of her mind and heart, if he killed her. He'd never forgive himself if he killed her either, and the all too brief satisfaction of his hunger would never be enough to let him forgive himself.

He watched Bella sleep, covers pulled up to her chin. He wanted to touch her hair where it spilled across her pillow. He wanted to know what she dreamed and what book was on her MP3 player. He wanted to learn what was her favorite color, if she, as a blind person had a favorite color. He wanted to know her favorite book, and song, how she liked living in Forks, where she wanted to go to college, what she wanted to study, and on and on. He wanted to know everything about Bella. Soundlessly, he moved to sit in her rocking chair, watching over her through the night, getting used to her scent. Somehow, he knew his life was never going to be the same.

When morning drew near, he left as silently as he'd arrived. During that long night, he had considered what would be best to do. He could leave, go to Alaska, and stay away. He could satisfy his thirst and take Bella; he knew the family would cover for him if he made such a mistake. He could stay and get to know her, become her friend, become, something more? As he finally left her room, he knew he would not run away. He didn't think he could leave her now. He prayed he would not give into his temptation and kill her. But one thing he knew, he could not leave her now. He would stay, get to know her, be a part of her life, somehow, he would stay strong. He wanted her in his life, even more than he wanted to drink her blood. With his mind made up, he ran home, where Alice met him, dancing with joy.

"Thank you, Edward," she cried, throwing her arms around him, "I promise you, you will not regret this decision."

"I hope you are right, Alice," he said.

"I am brother, believe me, I am right."

She hugged him again, dancing away to find Jasper.

Edward moved to the piano. A song was in his mind, something like a lullaby, something sweet and soft for Bella. He sat down and began to compose.

In their room in another part of the house, Esme and Carlisle smiled with relief.

* * *

_End notes_

_Well? Did you like the meeting? Please let me know what you thought._

_Feel free to follow me on twitter, where I discuss my crazy life, my story, things I'm reading and whatever else comes into my mind. On twitter I'm sherriola_

_Recs:_

_In honor of the meeting of Bella and Edward, I've decided to recommend some Edward stories. First, though I'm sure there are dozens of them, my very favorite EPOV of the twilight series are by sunray16. She gets into Edward's head in amazing ways and does more than just rewrite the books with a few Edward thoughts thrown in. Here's the link to Moonless Night, her Edward version of New Moon. She's just started her Breaking Dawn and it's already fantastic. Let her know I sent you._

_Moonless Night_

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/5005070/1/Moonless_Night_

_And an all human rec for you, all EPOV, The Bigger they Are. Edward is a soldier home from Iraq and he meets Bella, a widow, and her four amazing sons. This story is warm and wonderful and one of the best. It's one of those stories I go back and reread just to fall in love with it all over again. Enjoy!_

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/6023650/1/The_Bigger_They_Are_

_Next week, the first day of school with lots of Cullens, and a few meetings of some other old friends._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight or its characters. I do own this plot, and about a billion books, tons of music and a very cool coffee maker! Seriously, no copyright infringement is intended._

_Author Notes:_

_Hey everyone. I am completely blown away by the response to my story. You all move me to tears with the alerts, favorites and reviews. Thank you for making me smile every morning when I find the notifications in my inbox. Thank you mostly for reading and loving my characters. You all make this a joyful experience for me as a first time fan fic writer._

_Again, I could not do this without the help and support of my amazing friend and beta, Dooba. She is always there to listen, bounce ideas, keep me on track with the story. Same with DivineInspiration, my pre-reader whose feedback is always invaluable. I could not do this without these two ladies._

_I also want to say one quick shout out to my friend Shannon. She is also blind, and she reads these chapters in advance for me. Her input helps me a lot to make sure I'm getting the balance right with the facts about blindness not overwhelming the story. She also laughs at all the right things! Thanks Shazz._

_Ok, here's the chapter. Enjoy! Recc's at the bottom._

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Bella woke early on Monday, anxious about the school day ahead. How would her classes go? What would her classmates be like? Would she see Edward again? Would she remember the way to all her classes? Was Edward ok?

She had to admit to herself that she had been thinking of Edward Cullen almost constantly since they'd met Saturday night. Whether she was cooking, reading, emailing her mother, thoughts of Edward seemed to creep into everything. She wondered if she had imagined that velvety smooth voice, or that delicious scent of honey and sunshine. Was he thinking of her? Had he really had some problem with his homework the other night, or had he run off to get away from her? Somehow, the thought of him just wanting to get away from her made an ache of sadness seem to choke her. She wanted to get to know Edward Cullen, and she hoped he would want to get to know her too.

Charlie was in the kitchen when she went down to try to eat some breakfast.

"Hey, Bells," he said, getting up from the table to give her a quick hug, "Nervous?"

"Hey Dad. Yeah, I'm really nervous, I guess."

She returned his hug briefly, then grabbed a pop tart. She put it in the toaster, poured herself a glass of juice and joined Charlie at the table with her breakfast. She nibbled at the pop tart but could not seem to swallow past the lump of dread in her throat.

"Are you sure Alice is going to give you a ride both ways?" Charlie asked as he was preparing to leave for the station.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm sure," Bella answered.

She got up from the table, throwing away the mostly uneaten pop tart. As she waited for Alice's arrival, she washed the dishes.

"Ok, Bella," Charlie called from the front door, "I'm heading out now. Call me if you need anything. We should probably get you a cell phone, come to think of it. I know you're gonna do great today."

Bella smiled at his confidence.

"Thanks, Dad. See you tonight."

Soon after Charlie's departure, Alice arrived, bubbling over with excitement.

"Hey Bella," she sang out as she entered the house, "It's going to be a great day! I've seen it."

Bella laughed.

"Are you psychic or something, Alice?" she asked, "You always seem so sure things are going to turn out one way or the other."

"You never know about me, Bella," Alice said, "Now, I've just brought a little make-up, nothing elaborate, and I'm going to curl your hair just a bit. Ok?"

"I trust you," Bella reassured them both, "As long as it's nothing elaborate, and I still feel like me, I'm cool with whatever."

"Good. I promise you, I will not do anything that would make you uncomfortable or make you feel like someone you're not. There, perfect. I'm finished, and you look fantastic. If I do say so myself."

The girls laughed together. Bella gathered her things into her backpack, picked up her cane, and they left.

As she drove them toward the school, Alice decided to do a little probing. She wanted to know what Bella had thought of her family, particularly Edward.

"My family enjoyed meeting you very much, Bella," she began casually.

"I really liked them all," Bella said, "they were just so nice, and I kinda felt like I'd known Carlisle and Esme forever. Emmett is definitely like a big teddy bear. I'm usually shy about meeting new people, but they all made me feel comfortable. Well, except Rose, but you say she's just that way."

Alice noticed that Bella had mentioned everyone but Edward. She smiled to herself, thinking that it must be significant, that Bella seemed to avoid mentioning him.

"What about Edward?" she probed.

"Oh, Edward? Well, it's hard to say. You know, he didn't stay around very long."

Bella felt a blush cover her face and winced, mentally grumbling about her all too obvious reaction. She hoped Alice was watching the road and hadn't noticed.

Alice had noticed the blush and she felt overjoyed. It was working out, just as she had hoped. It was clear that Bella felt some attraction to Edward. Maybe this would be easier than she had thought at first. She decided to let the subject of Edward drop for now.

"Ok, we're almost at the school," she said, "Now, I've looked at your schedule, and you have classes with either me or one of my siblings. Well, for most of your classes anyway. I'm with you in English first, and then you've got Jasper in US history. Rose is with you in Trig, but none of us are in Spanish with you. But then Edward is in your Biology class. I also noticed that instead of Gym they've got you in a study hall. Is that normal?"

"Oh yeah, that's typical, especially in a small school like this," Bella explained, "The school isn't really set up to have an alternate gym class, since I can't do things like volley ball. So, I'll have a free study period. I can use that time to work with readers also."

"That makes sense. Coincidentally, I have a study period last hour as well. We can meet to do reading or studying that hour."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, silly," Alice laughed, "I did volunteer to read to you after all. Ok, we're here. I'm pulling into the school parking lot right now. Do you have to stop at the office for anything?"

"Yeah, I guess I have to get something the teachers have to sign in each class to verify I showed up."

"Ok, we'll stop there first. Oh, the others are waiting for us."

"Do you all usually drive together?" Bella asked.

"Yes, normally, we drive in Edward's Volvo, but I drove my Porsche today to pick you up, since I was going earlier than the rest."

"Oh, I'm sorry you didn't get to ride with Jasper," Bella said, "Maybe, tomorrow I can have Charlie take me so you can ride with your family."

"No such thing, Bella," Alice answered, "Tomorrow, Edward will probably drive you, me and Jasper, and Em and Rose will take her BMW or his Jeep. Don't argue. It's no big deal. We have tons of cars. Hi, Jazzy."

Alice jumped into Jasper's arms for a quick hug and kiss, before returning to Bella's side.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper said, "I understand we're in history together."

"Yes, Alice told me. What are we studying?"

"The Civil War."

"Good morning, Bellarina!" Emmett boomed.

Bella laughed, thinking that every word Emmett uttered was boomed. He just couldn't seem to speak quietly.

"Hey Emmett," she smiled at him, "Please don't embarrass me by twirling me around again."

"Ah crap, you sure know how to ruin a guy's fun," Emmett laughed and gave Bella what he hoped was a gentle slap on the shoulder.

Bella staggered slightly.

"Careful, you big goof," Rosalie snapped, "He doesn't know his own strength sometimes."

They all laughed. Edward had been watching Bella's every move since she had arrived with his sister. She looked beautiful. He loved the blue sweater she was wearing, loved how her dark hair flowed down her back in waves. He wanted to touch her hair, tangle his hands in it and breathe in the scent. She seemed to smell like strawberry and freesia.

Her blood still called to him, and the monster still wanted to steal her away and drink her. He would not give into that side of him, he reminded himself. Something in him could not bear the thought of Bella's death, and that something was even stronger than his innate vampire self wanting to drain her of every last drop of that delicious blood.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward said quietly.

"Hello, Edward."

Bella shivered at the sound of his voice. She felt drawn to him and wanted to pull away from Alice to lean into Edward and drink in whatever it was about him that she couldn't seem to resist. She did no such thing, however, determined to keep her cool. She knew she was just normal, plain, and she could not believe that someone like Edward could be interested in her.

"Let's all walk to the office with Bella," Alice said, offering her arm to Bella and setting off for the office.

As Bella talked to Mrs. Cope, Alice turned to her siblings. Speaking too quietly and quickly for the humans to hear, she arranged schedules for the rest of the day.

"Ok, I'm in English with Bella," she began, "So, I'll walk with her to that class and take her to History after. Jazz, do you feel alright about walking with her to Trig after your History class?"

"Sure, darlin'."

"Now, Rose, you're in Trig with Bella. Will you—"

"Leave me out of this," Rose replied, "You know I want nothing to do with whatever game you're playing with this little human!"

"Come on, Rosie," Emmett said, "Give it a chance. You might end up liking her if you try."

Rose shrugged and tossed her head in disdain.

Bella turned away from the desk, and they all left the office.

Mrs. Cope watched them leave, thinking that it was so kind and generous of those Cullen kids to help Isabella.

Edward wanted to scowl at her for the thoughts. They had a condescending edge to them, as if Bella was somehow less than others and needed a crew of people to help her with everything.

They all went to their separate classes after leaving the office.

Bella found she was a little unsure of the route to her English class, and she was glad to have Alice walking just behind her, giving her directions. What had seemed simple with Charlie, when there were no students flooding the halls, felt confusing now that she couldn't easily count doors as she passed. Alice quietly gave directions, never drawing attention to the fact that she was doing it. Bella noticed that groups of chattering students would grow quiet when she walked by. She felt embarrassed, her always too ready blush flaming her face. She hated to be the center of attention and wished they could all just ignore her. She already felt nervous about the one class she had with no Cullens. She knew she shouldn't be depending on the Cullens to help ease her way, but she couldn't help finding comfort in their familiar presence and support. She felt safe with them all somehow, even with Rose.

"We're here, Bella," Alice told her as they reached the English class, "The teacher's desk is to the right as you walk in the door. There are hooks for hanging coats and things on the left."

Bella introduced herself to the teacher, who signed her paperwork and told her to sit with Alice.

"We're studying Pride and Prejudice at this time," he told her, "Are you familiar with that book, and do you have access to it?"

"Yes, sir," Bella felt relieved that they were studying her favorite book, a book she knew very well, "I have it on audio on my MP3 player."

"Very good. Alice, please get Isabella up to speed on where we are in the book."

They went to their seats, and Bella could hear the other students coming in and getting settled.

"Hi, you must be Isabella," a boy said, stopping at her desk, "I'm Mike Newton. My family runs the sporting goods store here in town. I just wanted to introduce myself and welcome you to Forks."

"Thanks, Mike, Please call me Bella."

"Bella, that's beautiful," Mike said.

Damn, she is really hot, he thought. I need to get to know her better. I'm so gonna get me some of that.

"I just want to say," he went on, "If you need anything at all, I'm here. Do you need help getting to your next class? What is your next class anyway? Would you like to eat with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Um, thanks, Mike," Bella said, "I'm ok for now with getting to my classes. I don't know about lunch yet."

"We were planning on you eating at our table, if you want," Alice broke in.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well, thanks anyway, Mike."

Bella felt relieved. There was something about Mike that made her uncomfortable.

English class seemed to fly by. Bella was able to participate in the discussion and her confidence grew, as she realized she could definitely hold her own in this class at least. Soon class was finished, and she and Alice were walking to History.

"Ok, Bella," Alice said, "Jasper will meet you at your class. This is his favorite subject, and he can talk history forever, particularly the Civil war!"

She laughed, knowing how very personally Jasper took the civil War. Then she continued to Bella.

"Jazzy will walk with you to Trig, and Rose will make sure you get to your Spanish class."

"She doesn't have to do that," Bella protested, "I know she doesn't like me. I'm sure one of the other students will be able to—"

"Nonsense, Bella. Rose will make sure you find your Spanish class. Then I'll meet you there to go to lunch. You do want to have lunch with us, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Bella laughed at Alice's puppy dog pleading, "I just didn't want to put Rose out."

"Rose will come around," Alice assured her, "I'm sure of it. Ah, here's my Jasper."

Alice and Jasper spoke in whispers together, while Bella waited quietly, not wanting to interrupt their reunion. There was something about those two. Bella could sense the bond between them. It felt so real, that she almost thought she could reach out and touch it.

"See you at lunch, Bella!" Alice sang, dancing off to her next class.

"Do you want to take my arm, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Thanks."

Bella loved the slight southern accent in Jasper's voice. She was thinking that it might be interesting to hear his take on the civil War, since he was obviously originally from the south.

"Where are you from?" she asked him as they entered the classroom.

"I was born in Texas," he answered, "But I haven't lived there in a very long time."

"You still have a bit of a drawl when you speak."

"I know," Jasper said, "I guess it never completely goes away. Here's the teacher's desk."

They went through the same routine, and the teacher directed her to take a seat in front of Jasper.

The class was dull. The teacher droned on, reciting a seemingly endless list of dates and battles. As it progressed, Bella noticed that Jasper was muttering to himself.

"What the hell kind of history teacher is he anyway? This text book is all wrong. That's not the way it happened. Can't they ever get anything right?"

Bella tried not to giggle. She looked over her shoulder toward Jasper and whispered,

"I take it you don't agree with the lesson?"

Jasper was startled. He had thought he was speaking too low for anyone to hear his commentary. How had Bella heard him?

"My apologies, Ma'am," he said, "I didn't mean for you to hear me. I'm sorry if I distracted you."

"Hey, no problem. It's entertaining."

Damn, Jasper thought. We have got to be more careful around her. We're not used to being so close to humans, and she does have more developed hearing after all.

"So, Bella," he asked as they walked to her next class, "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Well, I was wondering, since you heard me mumbling in that class, is it true that when you are blind you have greatly improved hearing?"

"Well, yes and no," Bella answered, "I use my hearing so much more than the average person does, of course. So, yes, my hearing is more developed. I use it when you would normally use sight. But, unlike what some people seem to think, my hearing is not supersonic, nor is it miraculously improved the second someone becomes blind. It just gets more developed because I use it."

"That makes sense," Jasper said, "I'll try to keep my comments about history to myself from now on."

"I honestly didn't mind," she told him, "It made me laugh and actually kept the class interesting."

They arrived at her class, and Jasper said goodbye, after making sure Rosalie was there.

"We'll see you at lunch, Bella. Rose, behave," he walked away, wanting to talk to Alice.

She went through the same routine, introducing herself to the teacher, getting him to sign her paperwork.

"Isabella," the teacher said as he handed the papers back to her, "How are you going to handle your homework for this class?"

"I have readers, who will read me the questions and write my answers," she told him.

"Ok. I was curious because I could not find this book in any accessible format for you."

"There's an empty desk across from me," Rosalie told her curtly.

"Thank you, Rosalie."

Bella felt nervous around this particular Cullen. She could not understand why Rosalie disliked her so much. She hadn't done anything to her after all. She sighed, sitting down and trying to concentrate on the lesson. Math was not her strong subject, and she was afraid she would really struggle in this class.

The bell rang. It was time for Spanish.

"Come on," Rosalie said, "Alice said I was to make sure you get to your next class."

"Look, Rosalie," Bella started, "I'm sure I can find my way there. Don't put yourself out on my behalf. You obviously don't want to do it."

Rose grinned. Bella just grew in her estimation. Very few people ever stood up to Rosalie, certainly none of the humans at this school ever did. She began to feel a little respect for Bella Swan.

"I'll never hear the end of it from Alice if I don't," she said, "And my next class is in that direction anyway."

They walked in silence, and when they reached the Spanish classroom, Rosalie directed her to the teacher's desk and left.

"There's a seat by Jessica Stanley," the teacher said after signing Bella's paperwork, "Jessica, will you please come and show Isabella to the desk?"

"Sure!"

Jessica could hardly believe her luck. She had wanted to check out the new girl, since everyone was talking about nothing else, but now that the whole school was buzzing with the way the Cullens were taking her under their wings, she knew she must befriend Bella Swan. Everyone at Forks High had been trying to get to know the Cullens since they arrived in town the year before.

Jessica and Lauren both had made multiple attempts to get Edward to notice them. He had never paid them a bit of attention and had brushed them off when they'd become persistent. Jessica hoped that by becoming one of Bella's inner circle, this could be the thing she needed to get Edward to notice her. It never occurred to her to think that Edward could be interested in Bella. To Jessica, Bella was pretty enough, but she was quiet, not flirty or putting herself out there to be noticed. Besides, why would someone as incredible as Edward Cullen take romantic interest in a blind girl? Jessica scoffed to herself. It would never happen.

Jessica came to the front of the class and grabbed Bella's arm, starting to pull her toward the desk.

"Let me take your arm," Bella said, firmly pulling her arm out of Jessica's clutches and reaching to take Jessica's upper arm.

"Oh, sorry," Jessica giggled, "Here's the desk."

Toward the end of class, the teacher gave them free time, and Jessica decided to put her plan to become Bella's friend into action.

"So, Bella," she said, trying to sound mildly interested, "Did you know the Cullens before you moved here?"

"No, I hadn't even heard of them," Bella answered.

She was not fooled by Jessica's bland demeanor. Eagerness rang in Jessica's voice, particularly when she said the Cullen name.

"Well, you arrived today with Alice Cullen," Jessica continued, "And they all went to the office with you and have been walking you to your classes. You're even having lunch with them. I just thought you all had to know each other before you came here."

"No, we hadn't met till the other day."

"Well," Jessica took in a deep breath, ready to spill the gossip about the Cullens to a new audience, "You know, they moved here last year, and they've always kept to themselves. I guess Dr. and Mrs. Cullen couldn't have children, so they started adopting all these others. And they're all together. I mean like together together, couples. Except for Edward. Don't even bother trying for him. Edward doesn't date."

Bella was appalled by the tone the conversation had taken. Jessica made it sound like there was something wrong with the Cullens adopting, and it seemed obvious to Bella that Edward must have declined Jessica at some point. For some reason, this made Bella feel happy inside. She didn't like to think of Edward with another girl.

"The Cullens have been wonderful," Bella protested hotly, "Alice volunteered to help me with reading and things like that. We went shopping yesterday, and afterward, we stopped by their home. They all welcomed me and were very nice. I think it's wonderful that Carlisle and Esme adopted when they couldn't have children of their own."

Jessica huffed. So Bella had already gotten to visit the elusive Cullens in their home. She was defending them as if they were her family too. It didn't seem that she'd be getting any good scoop from Bella. She'd have to try something else.

In other classrooms, the Cullens were listening in, Edward checking out the thoughts around him, Alice watching the future. They were all interested in how Bella was reacting to the gossip. Alice smiled as she heard Bella speak up on their behalf, particularly at how she defended Carlisle and Esme. She considered having Edward pick up Bella but decided it was best to stick with things as she'd planned. She would meet Bella at her class, and Bella would sit with them at lunch.

Edward wished again that he could hear Bella's thoughts! All these years he'd longed for silence, and now that he'd met Bella, he wanted to hear her thoughts more than anything he'd ever wanted before.

When the bell rang Bella gathered her things and moved quickly to the door.

"Do you need some help getting to the cafeteria?" Jessica asked, hoping this would be a way to get in with her.

"No, thanks, Jess. Alice is meeting me here."

Alice was waiting when Bella emerged from the classroom. She offered her arm and the two girls walked off together.

"How was class?" Alice asked.

"Ok, I guess. I met Jessica Stanley. Do you know her?"

"Yes, we've been in classes together," Alice answered, "You don't look like that was a pleasant experience."

Bella looked around, trying to listen to see if Jessica was nearby.

"Not really," she answered at last, "Is everyone so small-minded about your family?"

"We're so used to it, Bella," Alice assured her, ""We don't care what they think about us for the most part. Jessica and her friends have tried to befriend us, but it's either because we're obviously well off, or with the girls, because they want to get Edward to notice them. We understand their motives and don't fall for it. Poor Edward has had to get very firm with Jessica, because she just wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Here's the cafeteria."

They purchased their food and went to the table where the rest of the Cullens were sitting. Bella had ordered a slice of pizza and a lemonade, while Alice had gotten a salad.

"You can sit next to Edward," Alice said, placing Bella's hand on the seat.

Bella blushed and sat down quickly, ducking her head to hide it.

"How was your morning, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Oh, it was fine," she smiled at him, "Jasper was funny in history. He doesn't like the textbook. Trig is going to be hard. I really hate math."

"I'm fairly skilled with trig," Edward said, "I'd be glad to help you with your homework for that class, if you like."

Bella smiled. She loved his rather formal way of speaking, so unlike the normal high school slang and banter.

"Thank you, Edward, I'd like that."

The Cullens exchanged looks. Edward had never once volunteered to help a fellow student with homework. Alice beamed and bounced in her seat. Rose scowled, but somehow, after Bella had stood up to her earlier, she was beginning to think she could possibly like this unusual human girl. Jasper felt Alice's joy, and he was just happy with anything that made his Alice feel that way. Emmett, being Emmett, loved just watching it all unfold.

Bella ate her pizza quietly, thinking about all that had happened in the morning. Her first day hadn't really been so bad so far. The work was going to be easy, she thought, as she'd already covered much of it. She felt giddy at Edward offering to help her with trig.

Edward was listening to the thoughts of the students around him, and all the Cullens could hear Jessica Stanley holding forth at her table. She was telling them all about her talk with Bella, making it seem as if Bella was going to be her new best friend, while at the same time, criticizing her in little ways from her clothes to the fact that she was already friends with the Cullens.

"She wasn't even bothered when I told her about them all being in couples," she ended, "she's probably going after Edward, but he'd never bother with someone as plain and boring as Bella."

"Oh, she's probably using her blindness to get sympathy from the Cullens," Lauren sneered, "If Edward ever was dumb enough to go out with her, you know it would be just a pity date, Jess."

"Yeah, you've got to be right," Jessica said, "I mean, why else would they spend time with her? It's probably some community service thing Dr. Cullen wants them to do. You know, looks good on their college applications or some crap like that."

"That's a terrible thing to say," Angela chided them, "She seems very nice and very smart. I don't think the Cullens are the type to befriend someone out of pity anyway. I'm going to go introduce myself."

Edward smiled at Angela's words. When he'd heard the other girls saying those things, he'd wanted to rip their heads off for daring to talk so cruelly of his Bella. His Bella, where had that thought come from? As he listened he savagely tore his bagel into tiny pieces. Jasper sent him a wave of calm, and Alice shook her head at him.

"No Edward," Alice whispered, "You can't do anything to those vile girls. Relax. Bella will never fall for their act."

Bella heard Alice whispering but didn't make out all the words. She thought Alice had said something about Edward not doing something to vile girls, but surely, she must have misunderstood.

Angela made her way to the Cullen table after throwing away the remains from her lunch.

"Hello, Angela," Alice said kindly.

They all liked Angela Weber, in their normal distant way with humans. Angela was a sweet girl, who never did anything negative or said bad things about others.

"Hi Alice," Angela answered, "I just came to introduce myself to Bella. Hi, Bella, I'm Angela."

"Hi Angela, nice to meet you."

Bella liked Angela already. Her voice sounded kind.

"We're in a couple classes together," Angela said, "and I just wanted to say hi, and to let you know that if you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks."

"What class do you have next?" Angela asked.

"Biology. Then a study period."

"Cool. I'm in your Biology class," Angela explained, "You probably know Edward is in that class too, and so are mike, Jessica and Lauren. Do you need any help getting there?"

"I'm showing Bella the way to biology today, Angela," Edward said.

"Oh, ok. Anyway, I'm going to go head over there now," Angela said, "I need to go to my locker, so I'll see you two there."

"Nice to meet you Angela," Bella smiled at her, "Thanks for offering."

"Ready to go, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Sure. I just need to dump my trash first."

"I've got it," Emmett offered, "I'm taking mine anyway."

"Do you want to take my arm, Bella?" Edward's voice seemed to smolder inside her, "It's a maize in here."

"Sure, Edward."

She took his arm, and they both felt that same sort of electrical feeling they'd experienced Saturday night when they shook hands.

Edward's venom flowed hotly when he felt Bella's gentle touch on his arm. His throat burned with desire for her blood, but something else seemed to burn and twist in his stomach. He had never felt anything like it, and it both thrilled and terrified him. How could this one insignificant human girl have such a devastating effect on him? All he knew was that whatever it was, he wanted it, wanted her, wanted to spend time with her, wanted to continue to feel it. His offer to help her with Trig was a way of getting to spend time with her outside of school, and he could hardly wait.

"Shall we schedule a time to work on Trig, Bella?" he asked, reveling in the feel of her name on his tongue and the way it sounded on his lips.

"Ok. The homework is due Friday, so are you available sometime this week?"

Edward didn't need to consult a calendar. Even if he'd had hundreds of things to do, his vampire brain could track and remember them all.

"I know my sister wants to spend some time with you this afternoon," he said, "How about tomorrow after school?"

"That sounds great," she agreed.

They walked into the classroom then, and Edward showed her to the teacher's desk. He signed her papers and then told her to sit at Edward's lab table. Edward was delighted that there were no other empty seats. There was always a lot of time to work with your partner in Biology, and he hoped he could use the time to get to know Bella.

"Here's our lab table," Edward told her.

They sat down. Bella checked her watch and saw that they still had a few minutes before class began. She decided to try to talk to Edward more. She wanted to get to know him, and if she could think of things to talk about with him, she'd get to hear his beautiful voice. She was about to ask him something about what they were studying in Biology, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Bella, remember me, Mike Newton."

"Oh yeah," Bella was not happy to be interrupted by Mike, "Nice to see you again Mike. Do you know Edward Cullen?"

Mike frowned.

"Yeah, of course I do. Hey Cullen."

Edward didn't bother to answer.

"I could have walked you over here," Mike went on, "You don't need to have Cullen do it all the time, you know."

Bella bristled.

"By the end of the week, I'll be walking here on my own, Mike," she said coolly, "I don't need to be guided everywhere all the time."

"Oh sure."

Mike recovered quickly, realizing she hadn't responded well to his first attempt. He didn't notice that she was frowning at him. He didn't notice the way Edward's eyes were turning black with rage.

"Well, Bella," Mike tried again, "I know blind people like to feel faces to know how someone looks. So, here, go ahead. You can feel my face."

He thought how nice her touch would feel, how surely she'd want him now if she had touched him.

He grabbed Bella's hand and put it on his face, pressing her hand against his skin, not letting go.

His hands felt clammy to her and Bella shivered with distaste. She did not like to be forced to touch something, and if she'd had a dollar for every time someone pulled out the old feel-my-face thing, she wouldn't have to worry about college scholarships. She tried to pull away tactfully, but he pressed her hand more tightly against his face.

Edward was furious. A low menacing growl escaped him. How dare Newton touch Bella? How dare he make her feel uncomfortable? How dare that child touch what was his? Mine! His thoughts roared and he growled again.

He felt astonished at this sudden reaction, this possessiveness he was feeling. Where did it come from? What the hell was he thinking? Bella wasn't his, couldn't be his. But still, he had never felt such rage as when he saw Mike touch Bella and when he saw her discomfort with that boy's actions. For some reason, he could not bear the thought of Bella feeling uncomfortable, and for some reason, he did not want anyone, particularly any male, to touch her at all. The feeling confused and frightened him, but he couldn't deny the strength of it.

Bella jerked her hand away from Mike's face, feeling a desire to run to the bathroom and wash it. She heard Edward's growl, and though it was a sound that she thought should have frightened her, it didn't. Somehow, it made her feel safe and protected. It made her stomach flip in a strange but delightful way too. She found herself wishing he'd do it again.

"Mike, people who are blind don't feel faces," she snapped, "That's an old wives tale."

"Oh," Mike was upset, "well, you see it in movies all the time."

"Whatever. Movies aren't real life,' Bella sighed and turned away from him.

"Are you ok, Edward?"

Edward pulled himself together. He'd noticed Bella's heart rate pick up when he growled. Had she heard him? He hoped she hadn't been frightened. Her reactions seemed opposite of fear, pleasure almost. He was surprised by her lack of fear around him and all his family. She certainly did not react as most humans did.

Mike shrugged. He didn't feel discouraged in anyway yet. So, this hadn't worked. He'd find some other way to get Bella to pay attention to him. She was going to be his. He was sure of it.

Edward hissed, near to the breaking point. He wanted badly to take Mike somewhere and end his miserable existence. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Well, I've got to get to my seat," Mike said cheerfully, "see you around Bella."

The rest of the class went by without any excitement. Edward explained to Bella what they were studying and began reading the assigned chapter to her quietly. They didn't have time to talk anymore, but each of them was content knowing that they'd be spending a lot more time together.

Alice met Bella at the end of class so they could go to the study period.

"I've got it from here, Edward," she thought to him, "don't worry. I'll take good care of her. I was afraid you were going to behead Newton."

Edward nodded at Alice, and she laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella," Edward said, taking Bella's hand and squeezing it lightly, "Alice, Jasper and I will pick you up for school, if that's ok with you."

"That's fine," Bella answered, blushing.

"Ok, Bella," Alice said as they walked away, "We're going to go to one of the computer labs for our study period. I checked and this room is free at this hour. It's downstairs, and I wanted to show you the way there. You and Charlie didn't get this far, right?"

"Right."

"Ok, when you turn this corner, the stairs are not too far in front of you," Alice explained, "There are hand rails on both sides, and let's see, there are 15 steps. When you get to the bottom, turn left. The computer lab we'll be using is the first door on the left."

They settled in the lab, deciding what homework to start and spent a pleasant hour working together. Alice decided not to bring up Edward again. He and Bella seemed to be managing fine on their own, and she thought it would be best to let them continue to figure it out. She'd step in if necessary.

At last the school day was over. Bella was relieved. She felt exhausted. First days were always like that for her. She walked quietly out to the car, eager to get home and unwind.

"Well, you survived your first day," Alice laughed, "What do you think of Forks High?"

Bella leaned back in the seat, closed her eyes briefly then turned back to Alice.

"It was ok, I guess. I was so happy to know all of you though. You made the day easier. I can't thank you enough."

"It was no problem Bella," Alice said, "we all like you and were happy to help. I hope that even when you are getting around the school independently, that I can still come along. I enjoy your company. I've never had a close friend before."

"Me either. Of course, you can still walk along with me, Alice. I never get the feeling from you that you do any of this out of pity. Believe me, I can recognize that kind of thing right away."

Later, after Alice had dropped her off, Bella called Charlie to let him know how the day had gone.

"Hi Bells, how did it go?" he asked when he heard her voice.

"It was great Dad," she told him, "long day, but good. I'm in almost every class with a Cullen, so they walked to each class with me, and I ate lunch with them. But I'm so tired. You know, all that meeting new people, learning a new school, all the anxiety over the first day thing."

"Why don't I just bring home a pizza for tonight," Charlie suggested.

"I didn't say any of that to get you to bring pizza, Dad," she laughed, "But sure, that would be great."

"Ok, I'll be there by six."

They hung up and Bella went up to her room to read and unwind for a bit. She thought she should try to do some homework, but for a while, all she wanted to do was to lie there and think about the day, think about Edward. She wanted to hear him talk forever, just to hear his voice. She wanted to touch him again. She wanted to know what he was thinking. Did he think of her as she was thinking of him? Was this thing she was feeling a two way thing? Did he feel it too?

At the Cullens, Edward sat in his room with music playing softly in the background. All he could think about was Bella Swan. The way she blushed, the sound of her voice, the way her smile made him melt. The way her silent mind made him feel relaxed and frustrated at the same time. He wondered what she was doing right now, and if she could possibly be thinking of him? Was this thing he was feeling a two way thing? Did she feel it too?

Sighing, Bella sat at her desk, prepared to start on her homework. Alice had read her all the assignments. She decided to start on the paper for English. She could probably write an essay on Pride and Prejudice in her sleep, she knew the book so well. Tomorrow, she could see Edward again, but for now, She' better focus on schoolwork.

As the hour grew late, Edward left the house, running through the woods, running to his Bella. He stopped to hunt, wanting his hunger to be well sated, before he saw her again. It was after 11, when he reached the Swan house, and all the lights were off. He could hear their heartbeats, slow and steady in sleep. He leapt lightly through Bella's open window and stood watching her, basking in her scent, reveling in just being near her.

Bella sighed and turned over in her sleep.

"Edward," she murmured softly, eyes still closed.

He froze. If his heart had still beat, it might have stopped at that moment, or it might have raced with excitement at the sound of his name. He looked closely at her, but she was still asleep. He marveled that she talked in her sleep and hoped that maybe he could get a glimpse into her thoughts through her sleep talking.

"Edward, stay," she sighed and snuggled under the quilt.

Edward knew that moment that he would never leave her. As long as Bella wanted him, he would stay. As he had done the night before, he sat across the room in her old rocking chair, watching her, guarding her. She was beautiful even in sleep. Edward gazed with longing at her. He didn't understand the things he was feeling, for he had never known anything like it in all his years. He just knew that he no longer had a choice. He could not be away from Bella. So, she slept on, and he watched through the night. Each of them longing for something they did not yet understand.

* * *

_Thanks as ever for reading! Next chapter, a Cullen argument, more school, Jessica goes too far and Edward and Bella do homework. MMMM. It's lovely._

_Recs:_

_If you haven't read anything by Leelan Oleander, I highly recommend all her stories. They are all human with beautiful relationships and characters. Here's a link to Encore. Edward and Bella experience a life-shattering tragedy, and Edward can't cope and runs away. When they meet years later, they each have a lot of emotional healing to do as well as healing their relationship. This story, and its sequel currently in progress, has the best Emmett ever! He is sweet and funny and perfect. All the rest of the gang is here, and they are all special._

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/5480820/1/Encore_

_Falling Beyond Redemption by Aleeab4u_

_This story isn't quite complete but it will be and it's brilliant. Not for Team Jacob I'm afraid._

_In a last-ditch effort to stop the wedding of Edward and Bella, Charlie invites Jacob over and leaves. Due to things revealed in the story, Jacob attacks Bella—no rape, just physical attack. The story is about her healing, how the Cullens help her, a bit of Native American mysticism from Billy. I don't want to say more than that. It's a story of recovery, love, healing, family, everything. Here's the link._

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/4978545/1/Falling_Beyond_Redemption_

_One last rec. I've been meaning to post this one. It is written by one of my reviewers. I have the honor of prereading for this, and I drop everything else when I get a chapter! It's unusual and fun. Neutral Buoyancy by ThePiedPiperOSIB. Edward, Rose and Emmett own a boating company in Florida. Carlisle hires them for the summer, bringing Esme, Alice, Jasper and Bella. He is trying to solve a centuries old mystery. Two months on a small ship together? What could be better? This story has everything fun, great characters, good setting and a mystery too. Please check it out and tell Chris I sent you!_

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/6129300/1/Neutral_Buoyancy_

_See you all next week!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and no copyright infringement is intended._

_Author Notes_

_Hello everyone! I've got to take a moment to thank you all for embracing my story as you have. I'm overwhelmed and humbled by the reception it has received. Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites, for telling others about it too. Thank you mostly for loving it and loving my characters._

_This story could not be what it is, hell it wouldn't even exist, if not for my sweet friend and beta, Dooba. She asked me the questions that ended up making this chapter better. You rock my friend! Also, thank you to Divine Inspiration for prereading and helping me always keep my focus on the overall picture for the story._

_And now, chapter six. Enjoy._

* * *

Early the next morning, Bella's heartbeat began to increase and Edward knew she was near waking for the day. He leapt soundlessly from her window and ran home to get ready for school. He could hardly wait the time between now and arriving at Bella's to pick her up for school. As he ran up the front steps, the door flew open and Alice jumped into his arms.

"Edward!" she squealed, "I'm so excited and so happy for you! For both you and Bella. How did it go? How is your thirst? I've set out some clothes for you to wear today. Oh, my brother, I've dreamed of this for you for so long now! Everything is going to work out and it's going to be perfect! I've seen it."

Edward couldn't help laughing at Alice's breathless chatter. He felt suddenly like the 17-year-old boy he had once been, and yet at the same time, he felt concern for Bella, worry about where the relationship could go. A human and a vampire, he knew it could never work. Deep inside, he wanted it to work and wished there was somehow a way for them to be together. How had this human girl come to mean so much in just the few days since they had first met?

"What have you seen exactly?" he asked his sister, "Is this what you and Carlisle have been hiding?"

"Yes, yes, this is what I've been keeping from your mind reading," she explained, "Last week I had a vision of Bella and saw that she would become very important to you and a special part of this family."

She felt she should not tell Edward the part about Bella as a vampire or that she'd seen her as Edward's mate. Edward could only handle so much. She went on to explain a little more.

"I saw that if I told you about her too soon, if I told you that she would be important, you would run away. I talked it over with Carlisle, and we agreed to let you two meet before I said anything about my visions."

Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I guess you're right about how I would have handled it if I'd seen your visions before meeting Bella," he said, "Alice, that first day, I was so torn between drinking her blood and getting to know her. I'm terrified that I might give into the blood lust or hurt her in some other fashion. She's so fragile, so human. I don't know what to do about her and these feelings I'm having."

"Just enjoy the feelings and enjoy getting to know her," Alice smiled and hugged him, "Just let yourself find some happiness for a change. We'll all be here to support you in this, and we'll keep both you and Bella safe. I promise you, I wouldn't encourage you in this if I thought you couldn't deal with it."

"Thanks," he hugged her in return and raced up to his room, eager to get back to Bella's.

Everyone in the house had heard the discussion, and now they all knew what Alice had revealed about her visions.

"Oh Carlisle," Esme threw herself into his arms, "I'm so happy. Why didn't you tell me?"

"My love, you know you can't keep Edward out of your mind," Carlisle held his wife tenderly, kissing her gently before continuing.

"Every vision Alice shared with me showed Edward leaving us if he learned about Bella before meeting her. We felt the best thing to do was to keep the visions from everyone till then, so he wouldn't read it in anyone's thoughts."

Esme smiled.

"It's worth it to see him like this," she replied, "I don't think I've ever seen Edward so happy before, which only goes to show how very unhappy he's been and how hard he tried not to let us know."

Esme could hardly contain her joy. Edward had helped her in those early days when Carlisle had first changed her.

She had lost everything in her human life, everything that had mattered. She'd been married to an abusive husband, in a time when women had no recourse and were told to put up with it and try to be a better wife. She had run away when she'd become pregnant, never wanting a child to live with the abuse she suffered. She had begun to make a life for herself, and then her baby had died shortly after birth. She felt that life was over for her, and she had thrown herself off a cliff, hoping to die and join her child.

Carlisle had found her, rushed her to the hospital but it had been too late. Esme and Carlisle had actually met some years before, when she had been 16, and Esme had never forgotten the kind young doctor. She'd dreamed of him and wished circumstances could have been different.

Carlisle had fallen in love with Esme at their first meeting, and when he knew there was no hope for her, he could not bear to let her die. He had taken her to the home he shared with Edward and changed her.

Esme remembered all this, as she thought of how patient and compassionate Edward had been through her months as a newborn vampire. Through all the intervening years, she had longed for Edward to find happiness, and she could not contain the thrill over Bella coming into his life. At last, some of the lonely haunted look in Edward's eyes, a look only she and Carlisle seemed to recognize, was gone and replaced with something that looked like hope.

Rose was furious. How could they let a human into their lives? What if she discovered their secret? She could almost like Bella, after the way Bella had talked back to her the previous day at school. But still, the danger to her family, to the lifestyle they shared and loved was too great. If Bella learned their secret and if she told anyone, it could bring the Volturi down on all of them, Bella included. Rose had never met the so-called ruling royal family of the vampire world, but she knew the one rule they enforced rigidly was the rule of no exposure to the humans. This was treacherous ground.

"This is ridiculous, Alice," she snarled, "We need to stop this interaction with Bella now, before it's too late."

"Ah, come on, Rosie baby," Emmett laid his hand on her shoulder, "She'll never guess what we are. We're safe. Isn't it worth it to see moody Edward acting all giddy?"

Edward huffed from his room, and Emmett laughed.

"It's not funny," Rose snapped, "We need to decide what to do if she does figure it out and if she tells anyone, particularly her father. Jasper, you've got experience in these things. Don't you agree with me?"

"Under other circumstances, I might," Jasper sighed, "But I trust Alice, and she does not see that kind of trouble coming to us as a result of Bella Swan's introduction into our lives. I think we should wait and see."

Jasper already knew how much Alice loved Bella, and if at all possible, Jasper would not be the one to break his wife's heart by destroying the first true friend she'd found in this life.

Rose growled in exasperation. Nobody was on her side in this.

"Calm down, Rosalie," Carlisle joined the conversation, "Alice has not seen any risk with Bella coming into our lives. If she discovers the truth, we'll decide then what should be done."

"But Carlisle," Rose protested, "The damned Volturi will kill us for this. They'll kill her too. I think we should just kill her before they have to come in and do it."

A roar came from Edward's room, and he was there in front of Rosalie, crouched ready to fight.

"You will never say that again, Rose," he said in a cold deadly voice, "Never. We do not kill humans. Particularly, nobody is going to kill Bella. You'll have to go through me first."

"Gladly!" Rose crouched.

"Don't threaten my wife, Edward," Emmett stepped between them.

Carlisle looked at Jasper, and he sent out a wave of calm, trying to settle the raging emotions.

"That's enough everyone," Carlisle stated firmly, "We will not talk about hurting Bella in any way, and we will support Edward during this time. Your brother has never had an opportunity like this, and we will do all we can as a family to help him and to keep Bella safe. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded. Carlisle rarely used that tone with any of them. The discussion was over for now.

Emmett and Rosalie left for school in his jeep and the others gathered to ride with Edward. Alice was bouncing in her seat as they drew near to Bella's house.

"It's going to be such a great day!" she proclaimed, "You're helping her with her Trig homework after school, Edward?"

"Yes. I'll drop her off, then take you and Jasper home and go back. Give her time to get settled and have a snack or whatever humans do after school."

Alice looked into the future and saw a vision of Edward and Bella sitting together, papers strewn in front of them, talking comfortably. The evening would be a success, and she smiled, letting Edward see the vision.

Jasper was thinking how he had never felt such contentment and anticipation coming from Edward, and in spite of the danger imposed by letting a human into their lives, he couldn't help but feel glad for his brother. Could it all work out?

Bella had woken early, eager to start the new day. Where was all that anxiety she'd felt the day before? All she could think about was that she'd be seeing Edward soon, and that he'd be coming over this afternoon to help with homework. She got up, showered and dressed, trying to fix her hair and make-up as Alice had shown her.

She flew down the stairs to get breakfast, wishing the time would hurry.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said, "You look very happy today. What's going on?"

"Morning Dad," she stopped by his chair, dropping a kiss on the top of his head, and then went to get a bowl of cereal.

"I'm just excited for the new day," she went on, "Alice, Jasper and Edward Cullen are picking me up for school. The day went better yesterday than I had hoped, and so today isn't as scary."

"That's good, honey," Charlie was delighted to see her so exuberant, "By the way, remember when I said I was thinking about a cell phone for you?"

"Yeah, a cell phone would be good, I guess."

"Well, I wondered if you'd like to go with me to find one on Saturday," Charlie continued, "Then there's a barbecue down at La Push, and Billy invited you and me. What do you think?"

"That sounds great. It will be nice to go down to the beach and see Jake again."

She had secretly been hoping to spend some time with the Cullens, but it had been quite a few years since she'd been down to First Beach, and she thought it would be fun to walk along the shore and listen to the waves.

After Charlie left for the station, Bella hurried to brush her teeth and gather her things together. She was waiting near the door when she heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. She picked up her cane, moving to open the door just as someone knocked.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Good morning."

Bella felt a tingle go through her at the sound of his voice. She loved the warm, velvet tone and the way his voice made her feel giddy and happy inside. She didn't understand the feeling, but she loved it. She drew in a deep breath, reveling in that honey and vanilla scent of his. She wished she could bottle it and use it as a fragrance for her room, so she could have his scent surrounding her all the time.

She turned to lock the front door, dipping her head so that her hair covered the telltale blush.

"Do you need my arm?" he asked.

"No thanks, Edward," she smiled at him and walked down the steps toward the driveway.

Edward walked beside her. He loved her blush, it was beautiful. It made his throat burn, as the blood rose to her skin, but the almost queasy feeling it gave him was stronger than the thirst. Stepping ahead of her, he reached to open the passenger side door.

"Hi Bella!" Alice seemed to chime from the back seat, "How are you today? You look lovely, by the way. You did a great job with the make-up."

Bella got settled in the seat, fastening her seatbelt and folding her cane.

"Hey Alice, Jasper?"

"Yes, Bella, I'm here, too," Jasper said, "I didn't get a word in with Alice here." They all laughed as Edward pulled out of the driveway.

Edward spoke to Alice; in a voice only vampires could hear.

"She doesn't need make-up, Alice. She's beautiful as she is."

Bella thought she heard him murmur something about beautiful. What was it with the Cullens? It seemed they often talked to themselves, not quite at hearing range, but enough for her to know they were talking.

Alice smiled, hoping Bella had actually heard Edward speak, but also thrilled that he thought Bella was beautiful.

They arrived at school and went their separate ways to class. Alice chatted happily about nothing in particular as they made their way to English. She wondered about possibly having Bella come over for dinner. She made a decision to invite her and saw everyone gathered around the dining room table, the one they normally used for family meetings. Bella was there, and everyone was smiling and talking. She saw Bella offer to help clear the dishes and realized that Bella might notice they didn't eat. She decided to let it happen. Bella needed to discover the truth.

The morning went by quickly for Bella. Jasper made her laugh again in History, while Rose barely acknowledged her existence in Trig. She cringed when she arrived in Spanish, wondering if Jessica would attempt to gossip about the Cullens again.

As soon as they had some free time in class, Jessica began questioning her.

"So, Bella, is it true you drove to school with three of the Cullens today? I heard Edward is going to help you with your Trig homework? Are you going to go to his house, or is he coming to yours?"

Bella shrugged.

"Yes, I rode to school with the Cullens," she replied, "Yes; Edward is helping me with my Trig. We haven't actually made plans, but I need to cook dinner for Charlie, so he should come to my house."

"How can you cook dinner?" Jessica said bluntly, "I mean, seriously, how can a blind person cook?"

Bella frowned. She remembered that growling sound Edward made in Biology the day before, and she wished she could growl at Jessica.

"Of course, blind people cook," she answered flatly, "How do you think we survive?"

"Well, I figured you have people take care of you, or you have pizza delivered all the time."

Jessica didn't really care how Bella cooked or even if she cooked. She had just wanted to break her confidence a little bit. She was overwhelmed with jealousy at the relationships between Bella and the Cullens. Maybe, if they knew how helpless and dependent Bella might become, they wouldn't want anything more to do with her.

Angela had overheard the conversation and hoping to tone down Jessica's jealousy, she asked a question she had been wanting to know.

"Bella, do you mind if I ask how you deal with things like oven temperatures or canned and frozen goods?"

Bella smiled at Angela. She could tell that Angela wasn't asking the questions out of spite, but rather, out of genuine curiosity.

"No problem," she said, "We have marks on the oven dial, so I can tell if I'm setting it on 350 or something like that. As for canned goods, there are tons of ways to identify them. Some people label them with braille, but I don't have the patience to do that. When we go shopping, Charlie helps me organize the canned goods, and nobody changes the order. Same with the freezer stuff. Did you know, that you can tell the difference between a can of something like chicken broth and a can of green beans just by shaking them?"

"That's cool," Angela said.

"There are bar code scanners," Bella continued, "but they can be very expensive. I'm going to get a cell phone this weekend, and I'm thinking about an iPhone, because it has a built in speech system, and you can buy apps for it that do things like scanning bar codes. I read all about it on the Net last month. It will actually take a picture of the item, and then it will tell you what it is. I think I'm going to try that."

When class ended Bella and Alice walked to the cafeteria, following the same pattern as the first day.

The Cullens had heard the conversation, and even Rose had been angry with Jessica. They didn't need Edward's mind reading to tell them the difference between Jessica's attempts to belittle Bella and Angela's genuine desire to understand and to know Bella better. They surrounded her at the lunch table, wishing they could tell her not to let someone as shallow as Jessica Stanley bother her.

Alice decided to liven things up by inviting Bella to dinner Friday night.

"Hey Bella," she began, "Esme wanted me to invite you over to dinner this Friday night."

The other Cullens stared at Alice as if she'd suddenly tossed her uneaten tray of food at the wall. Rose glared angrily, but Alice just smiled.

"I'll have to see what Charlie has planned," Bella answered, "Tell Esme I'll let you know tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure," Alice already knew Charlie would be fine with it, "You could just come over right after school, do your homework at our house and then have dinner. Just bring your laptop to school that day."

At another table, Jessica held court with her cronies, telling about the conversation she'd had with Bella that morning. They were far enough away that Bella could not overhear, but unknown to Jessica, the five vampires in the room heard every word.

'She actually claims she cooks dinner for her father," she sneered, "What do you think? Frozen dinners and ham sandwiches? Heating a can of soup in the microwave? I mean honestly, there's no way she cooks for her dad."

Jessica was not always so venomous, but Bella's closeness to the Cullens infuriated her, especially because the Cullens had never given her a second look.

"I'm sure she just says that to make herself look good," Lauren agreed.

Rose was livid. Just this morning, she had been complaining about Bella's presence in their lives. But Carlisle had said they were going to support the relationship with Bella, and he so rarely pulled the patriarch card on them, that Rose hated to go against him. Besides, all she had to do was look at Edward's face to know how happy he was with this human girl sitting next to him. Nobody, absolutely nobody, was going to be allowed to talk that way about Bella. Rose might not like her and might not agree with the others, but she was first and foremost part of the Cullen family, and the Cullen family stood together for those they considered their own. Rose stood up, taking her tray and casually moving toward Jessica's table.

"And you know she's just kissing up to the Cullens so she can maybe get a date with Edward," Jessica continued, "After all, why not get the attention of a rich family like that? Why not go after the hottest guy in this school? And like I said yesterday, they've got to be hanging with her out of pity."

Jessica felt someone standing behind her and looked up to see Rosalie Cullen standing over her glaring menacingly.

"Hello, Jessica, Lauren," Rose said in a coldly calm voice, "Did I hear you talking trash about my family and Bella?"

Jessica flinched. She had never been so close to this particular Cullen, and Rose terrified her somehow.

"Listen," Rose went on, "Bella Swan is our friend. We spend time with her because we like her. Not that it is any of your business, of course. Whatever my brother feels for her is also none of your business. We do not befriend anyone out of mere pity. You should know, because if we did, we'd be your best pal, because if anyone here deserve pity it's you. Anyone as two-faced and unkind as you should be pitied. But get this straight and don't forget. Stay out of our business. Leave Bella alone. I don't want to hear anymore talk about why you assume we are friends with her and she with us. Maybe it just happens to be that she's the first person to come along in this school worth our attention."

With that, Rose turned on her heel and strode from the room. Those remaining at the Cullen table were shocked. After the morning explosion, nobody expected Rose, of all people, to speak up for Bella. They all laughed at the look on the faces of everyone at Jessica's table. Nobody had ever spoken to any of them quite that way before. Emmett beamed and rose to follow his wife, overjoyed at her actions. Edward reminded himself to do something special for Rose. Alice and Jasper just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, bewildered at the humor and feeling slightly left out.

"Oh, Emmett is just acting like an idiot, the way he always does," Alice said quickly, "He likes to make funny faces to get us all laughing. He'll have to come up with some other entertainment now so you can join in with the rest of us laughing at him."

The rest of the day went quickly and soon it was time to go home. In Biology, they were split into groups for a project. Edward and Bella decided to work on it together. Each of them were happy about this, as it meant more after school time together. Edward heard Mike thinking about how unfair it was that he could not partner with Bella.

Damn Cullen moving in on her so fast, Mike thought angrily. Mike was upset with how Rose had spoken to Jessica, and it only deepened his dislike of all of them. But most of his anger was aimed at Edward, since Mike felt Edward was moving in on territory he'd have liked to have claimed.

Edward smiled grimly in Mike's direction. Foolish boy, he thought. Nobody is territory to claim. Shouldn't he know that? Even though Edward had been raised in a time when a woman practically did belong to her husband, he had grown in his attitudes over the years, and he would never have thought of Bella as a territory or property.

As Alice and Bella were leaving to go to their study period, Edward lightly touched Bella's shoulder. He had been longing to touch her even with such a small gesture.

"I'll see you in an hour, Bella," He said quietly.

Bella shivered at the touch of his hand on her shoulder. It wasn't even anything to do with how cold his hand was. It was just that sensation she always experienced whenever Edward touched her. She smiled at him wishing she could move time faster.

They met at Edward's car when classes were done for the day. Rose and Emmett were just leaving, but they both stopped to say goodbye to Bella.

"Ok, Bella," Edward said, as they drove toward her house, "I'll drop Alice and Jasper off at home, grab a snack, and then I'll be back in about an hour. Does that work for you?"

"That's perfect."

As they turned onto Bella's street, Edward saw a car waiting outside the house. He tensed when he saw it was Billy Black.

"Trouble," he said to his siblings, "What do we do?"

"We need to drop her off and let them talk to her," Alice advised, "Everyone knows Chief Swan is friends with Billy Black. But he also knows he can't break the treaty, so he won't say anything to Bella about us."

Edward was not happy about leaving Bella alone with Billy Black. He was the chief of the Quileute tribe, and therefore, he knew all about the Cullen family. But Billy was as bound by the treaty as was his family. Would it be enough to keep Billy silent, when it came to the daughter of Billy's best friend becoming involved with a Cullen? But Edward knew there was no other choice but to drop Bella off and let things play out as they would.

"Bella, you have company," he said as he stopped the car, "Do you want us to come in, or do you want to put off our homework session?"

"Who is it?"

"It's Billy Black, and his son," Edward told her.

"Oh, Billy is my dad's best friend. No problem. Please come back for the homework."

"Ok," he said. He felt warmed by her please. Swiftly, he moved to open her door.

Bella was just reaching to pick up her cane and backpack when she felt the door beside her open.

"Wow, you're fast," she commented.

"Well, the sooner I get home, the sooner I can get back and we can work on that Trig," he said. He was concerned, because Bella seemed to notice everything. He would have to be more cautious in his behavior around her.

Though she didn't need his help, Edward still walked with her to the door and waited as she unlocked it. He was raised to escort a lady to her door after all, and some engrained habits of his human days could not be washed away in the light of modern values. He saw Jacob black helping his father out of the car and into his wheelchair. He touched Bella's shoulder again, the gesture almost possessive.

"I'll be back in an hour," he promised.

She smiled at him and laughed as Alice called from the car,

"See you tomorrow, Bella. Wear that red sweater we bought last weekend! Oh, and don't forget to ask Charlie about dinner on Friday."

They drove away, though it was all Edward could do to make himself leave her alone with the Quileutes.

Bella stood at the open door, listening to Billy and Jake make their way toward the door.

"Hi Billy, hi Jake," she called, "I never thought about it, but how do you get Billy up the front steps, Jake?"

"I'm strong, bells," Jake laughed, "I just lift him up."

"Come on in," she said gesturing toward the living room, "Charlie isn't home yet, you know."

'We know," Billy said quietly, "We were in the area, so I thought I'd stop by and bring you some of Harry Clearwater's fish fry topping. Charlie loves it."

"Wow, thanks Billy, I've been wondering what to do with fish. Do I just roll the fish in it and then fry it or bake it?"

"Yes. Keep it in the freezer."

"Ok, let me go put it away. Can I get either of you anything?"

"No," Billy answered for them both, "Jake, go get that picture of your sister and her family out of the car. I want to leave it for Charlie to see."

"Ah Dad, why didn't you say that before we came inside?" Jacob grumbled, heading back to the car.

As soon as Jacob had left, Billy turned to Bella.

"Why are you riding with those Cullens?" he asked sharply.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Bella said calmly.

"Bella, Charlie is my best friend, has been all my life. I can't stand back and let you make a huge mistake by becoming involved with those Cullens."

"What do you have against them?" Bella felt indignant on behalf of her friends.

"They are no good, Bella," Billy insisted, "You should not be riding to school with them. And I heard that boy say he was coming back over. That is not right. You can't go over their house for dinner, Bella. It's not safe."

"Look, Billy," Bella was angry now, "The Cullens have been nothing but kind to me. They have welcomed me from day one. They are the kindest people I've ever met. I have no intention of cutting off my friendship with them on your word or your vague warnings. I've been in their home and nothing bad happened to me. In fact, they were all so gracious and welcoming. I like them, and even more than that, I trust them."

Billy wanted to say more, but just then Jake came back in, complaining about finding no picture and being sent on a worthless errand.

"I couldn't find it Dad."

"Never mind. Let's go, Jake."

"Ah come on, Dad," Jacob whined, "we just got here."

"Bella is expecting company," Billy said, "We must go now."

He turned to Bella before exiting.

"Don't forget what I said, Bella," he warned again, "Tell the Cullens, we will be watching."

With that they were gone. Bella shut the door behind them, feeling relieved. What could Billy possibly have against the Cullens? Some sort of ridiculous prejudice, she decided, and it would have nothing to do with her.

She brought her laptop downstairs and booted up, as she had a glass of water and a couple cookies. She ran back upstairs to brush her hair, wishing there was something else she could do to look pretty for Edward.

Precisely at the hour, she heard the knock on the door, and Edward was there.

Each of them were thinking how things seemed to click into place inside them when they were together. Romantic cliché, Bella thought, but somehow, she seemed to feel whole and complete when she was with Edward. It was almost a tangible physical thing. Edward felt as if a part of him had been missing all his life, even back into his humanity, but whenever he was with Bella, that missing part was found, and he was complete. Almost, he thought, as if he had a soul. He didn't believe vampires had souls, but when he was with Bella, he could almost accept the idea, that he might possibly have a soul, just like Carlisle always said. Neither Bella nor Edward could understand the feeling, and they were each sure the other couldn't be experiencing the same.

"Come on in, Edward," she said, "I've got my laptop down here and my Trig assignment all set to go. Can I get you anything? Water, soda, milk, coffee?"

"Just some water, thank you."

Of course, Edward wouldn't drink the water, but he felt it was important to continue the human facade.

They sat at the table and began to study. Edward helped Bella understand the formulas and wrote down her answers. He was a patient teacher, carefully explaining each detail. She didn't think she would ever be good at it, but Edward helped her to be able to understand enough to get by.

"I might even be able to pass this test,' she told him, when they had finished.

"I'm positive you'll pass," he told her with confidence.

She closed her laptop and sat back. She didn't want him to leave, now that the homework was complete.

"Do you have to go home right away?"

"I can stay for a while," he assured her, "How did you end up coming to Forks, Bella?"

"Well, my mom got remarried," she began, "and her husband is a minor league baseball player, travels a lot, you know. Mom didn't want to leave me, but she wanted to travel with him. So, I decided I'd come and live with Charlie. It gives Charlie and me the chance to get to know each other better before I go to college, and Renée can go off with Phil."

"Are you happy here?" Edward was amazed at Bella's selfless behavior with her mother. He had never heard any teenager be so willing to sacrifice her own happiness for her parent.

"I am happy," she said, "I didn't know if I would be at first. Forks is so different from Phoenix. But I'm enjoying spending time with Charlie. And I've met all of you. I never had such friends before."

Bella couldn't believe how much she was opening up to Edward. Normally, she wasn't one for spilling her guts to anyone, but she felt safe with him. She just knew he would never belittle her feelings or make fun of her for her choices.

"What about you?" she asked, "How did you come to be adopted by Carlisle and Esme?"

"My parents died when I was very young," he said, "Carlisle and Esme couldn't have children of their own, and when they heard about me, they adopted me. They didn't mind that I was a little older, not a baby. The rest of us came the same way. Well, except for Jasper and Rose. They are twins and are Esme's niece and nephew. When their parents died, Esme insisted they come and live with us. There is noone in the world as compassionate and giving as Carlisle and Esme."

Bella loved the way he talked about his parents. His love for them rang in his voice. It made her like him even more. How many teenage boys spoke so reverently of their parents?

The conversation changed, and they began to share about their personal likes and dislikes.

"I know you like to read," He said, "What's your favorite book?"

"Pride and Prejudice," she answered immediately, "What about you?"

"Lord of the Rings," he said, "Tolkien created an incredible world, even a whole language. There's nothing else like it."

"What about music," Bella asked.

"I like all kinds of music," he told her, "Anything from rock to classical, to jazz, even some country."

"I like a variety too. I think my favorite is Clair de Lune."

"Seriously?" he laughed, "Guess what is in my CD player right now."

"Wow! My mom used to play that over and over, while I was growing up. It reminds me of her of happy times. Besides, it's beautiful."

"I'll play it for you someday," he promised.

"I have the CD too," she said.

"No, I meant, play it, on the piano."

"You play the piano?" she was thrilled, "Will you play for me Friday night?"

He promised he would, and they went back to their discussion.

Bella could hardly believe the hours had passed, when she heard Charlie's car pull into the driveway.

"Is it already six?"

"Yes," Edward answered, "I've had such a nice afternoon, Bella."

"I have too," she answered in a whisper and felt her face blush again.

Charlie came in, taking his gun belt off and hanging it in the entry. He had seen the unfamiliar car and wondered who could be visiting.

"I'm home Bells," he called and walked to the kitchen.

"Hi Dad. Dad, this is Edward Cullen. We've been doing homework. He actually understands Trig."

"Hello Edward," Charlie said, "You're one of Carlisle's sons?"

"Yes, Chief Swan," Edward answered formally.

"None of that Chief stuff," Charlie laughed, "Call me Charlie."

"Dad, Billy came by and dropped off some of Harry's fish fry stuff. I thought I'd make some of that tonight. I know you have tons of fish in the freezer."

"Great. Edward, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Edward wanted nothing more than to stay for dinner, for every dinner, for every meal. But he felt the time had come to go home.

"Actually, Esme is expecting me, so I'd better get going."

He stood up.

"Walk me to the door, Bella?" he asked quietly.

She went with him to the door, feeling terribly disappointed that he wasn't staying.

"Thanks for helping with the homework," she said.

"It was indeed my pleasure," he replied. He reached out and took her warm hand in his, "May I come again after school tomorrow, Bella?"

"I'd like that," she answered.

He squeezed her hand gently, then turned and left. Bella stood there for a moment, touching her hand. Though his touch was so cold, somehow it warmed her, warmed her though her entire body.

Edward drove home quickly, then ran into the woods to hunt. Holding Bella's hand had somehow made him feel alive. He almost felt his dead heart pounding at her touch. She was beautiful and gentle. She had a heart full of caring, willing to do anything for the good of someone she loved. He was more enthralled with her after their time together than he had been before. Bella Swan was unlike anyone he had ever known.

All he wanted to do was to be near her, and he felt he might never want to be away from her for the rest of his existence. Thoughts of their afternoon filled his mind, almost tuning out the various thoughts of his family. He remembered every word, every touch, and every move Bella had made that day. His dead heart seemed to ache from missing her already. Soon he would go back to her house and watch over her all night.

Bella sat in her room later attempting to finish her homework and then email her mother. She couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was the afternoon spent with Edward. She relived every minute they'd spent together, every touch, every word they'd exchanged.

She tried to tell her mom about it all, but the thing with Edward still felt too new and fragile to put into plain words. So, she wrote a generic boring message about school, and then lay on her bed and let her imagination run to Edward, wondering where he was now and how he spent his evenings. She missed him so much already and could hardly wait for the next day so she could see him again.

Later that night, as Bella finished her homework upstairs, Charlie sat in his recliner, ostensibly watching a game, but his mind was on the scene in his kitchen when he'd arrived home from work. He had never seen that kind of look on his daughter's face. She'd looked dazzled in the company of that Cullen boy. Edward looked just as dazzled, Charlie thought.

Bella had never dated, never seemed to show interest in any boys before, but Charlie suspected that was all changing now. Well, he thought, the Cullens were good kids, never causing any problems. It was time Bella got to experience this particular aspect of life and growing up. He felt his heart ache at the thought of it, his little girl, falling in love, someday going away, to college, marriage down the road a ways. He could only hope she would never have her heart broken as his had been when Renée had left him.

He wished he could build walls of protection around his daughter to keep her safe from the hurts that would come with relationships, and at the same time, to keep him from ever having to give her up. Sometimes it really sucked to be a father, Charlie thought, but he wouldn't change a thing since Bella was still the greatest gift of his life.

Charlie noticed the game had ended. He took his empty beer can to the kitchen, turned off the lights and headed upstairs to bed. He stopped to look at Bella, cuddled in her blankets, sleeping peacefully. He remembered the day she was born. He'd been so frightened, because she was a month early and so terribly small. They put her in an incubator till she grew strong enough to go home, and that was what had caused her blindness, too much oxygen damaging his beautiful daughter's eyes.

He had wept at the news that she was blind, but once the tears were shed, he had vowed to give her the best life he could, to teach her to be independent and to believe in herself. Every minute of her life she had made him so proud to be her father, and he wouldn't change any of those 17 years. Quietly, he stepped to the bed, gently kissed her on her forehead, then left, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

_Author Notes_

_Please review, if you feel so inclined._

_The official name for the cause of Bella's blindness is Retinopathy of Prematurity, ROP. This was a very common cause of blindness in the 40's and 50's, then it seemed to die out, but it has come back in the last 20 years due to the ability of doctors to save premature babies at even younger ages. In case you're wondering, this is not my cause of blindness. Just the one I chose for Bella, though its only importance to the story is that Bella has been blind since birth._

_Here are a couple vampire fic recs for you._

_That Girl, by U2shay_

_Bella has been alone for 4 months. Edward is gone. Alice's marriage is in tatters. Carlisle agonizes as his entire family is destroyed, until the day he receives a desperate call from the one person who can change it all: Bella Swan E&B Canon Pairing NMAU_

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/5359602/1/That_Girl_

_Darkest Before the Dawn, by CatMasters_

_The Cullens meet Bella in college, but this is not the Bella we know from canon. She is deeply broken, with a secret tortured past they can't discover. She is fragile, and the entire family sets out to try to help her and save her, particularly after realizing she is Edward's mate. This is a beautiful, heartbreaking story of love and healing, one I go back and reread for the sheer depth of the love in the story._

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/5393919/1/Darkest_Before_the_Dawn_

_That's it from me. Next chapter, Cullen interactions, more Edward and Bella bonding and a near catastrophe._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I thank Stephenie Meyer for letting us write in her world. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Thanks so much to Dooba, my amazing beta and friend, and to DivineInspiration my wonderful prereader and friend. Both these ladies helped make this chapter so much better by asking the questions: what about this part, would Bella really act like that, why don't you add a little more here? They really gave a lot to making this chapter what it is! Also, Dooba looks at these chapters before I hit the add button, to make sure they look good visually for all of you. Give her a lot of thanks!_

_**Important author's note**  
_

_In the very first chapter author's note, I assured everyone that Bella's experiences and thoughts would be realistic, that she would do and think things that I do and think. In the last chapter, I mentioned Bella getting an iPhone, and a couple people had questions on that, one person saying it wasn't realistic because a blind person could never use one. Well, I am totally blind, and I have an iPhone. All iPhones come with a built in speech program called voice over. If you have an iPhone, go to settings, I think under general and look for accessibility. You will find voice over there and can turn it on and see how I use an iPhone. Or you can go to the apple web site, find the iPhone manual and look up voice over. I assure you it exists. _

_I will never have Bella use any technology or do anything that is not legitimate or has not been done by me or other blind people. We use technology you wouldn't believe. I want this story to be a realistic look at a blind character. I promise Bella will never do anything I can't back up as being real._

_Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Son, may I speak to you for a few moments?" Carlisle asked the next morning.

"Sure," Edward answered, "We've got about an hour before we have to leave for school. What's going on?"

They settled in Carlisle's office. They had shared many long conversations in this room and in rooms like it in the other homes where the family had lived over the years. Sometimes, they talked of inconsequential things; sometimes they spoke of the problems of the world, current events, the fate of humanity. It was a way for them to reconnect, as they had done since the beginning. Carlisle had wanted Edward to feel respected and accepted since those early days after his change, and the tradition of meeting to talk over their days had become a habit each of them valued. But today, Carlisle wanted to try to learn how Edward was feeling about their growing relationship with Bella.

"How are you doing, son?" Carlisle asked in his thoughts, "I mean about Bella. How is the blood lust affecting you now that you have been around her a little more?"

Edward shrugged.

"I think it's manageable," he answered at last, "I was terrified that first night. I've never known anything like it. But now, it's different in some ways."

"In what ways?" Carlisle probed.

"I want so much more from her than just her blood. I want to know what she's thinking all the time. When we talk, I find her refreshingly interesting. I feel a sense of peace in her presence, while at the same time, I feel as if every nerve ending was alive, almost electrified. I—I don't know how else to describe it, Carlisle, and I am highly bewildered by it all."

Carlisle smiled.

"Edward, you know that there is little in life that affects us as vampires," he said, "We don't experience change after our transformation. We are frozen, and only something monumental can bring about a change in our lives."

"Yes, I know," Edward answered, "I imagine this is why I feel so confused currently. It's been 90 years, and throughout that time, though the world has moved ahead, I have not. You know that although women, both human and vampire, have tried to gain my attention, nobody has gotten to me as Bella has done in a matter of days."

Carlisle and Edward laughed together, both thinking of Tanya, another vampire from a coven they considered nearly family. Tanya and her three sisters enjoyed being with men, and Tanya had always found Edward to be the unattainable one. She had tried for many years to attract him, but nothing had appealed to Edward about her.

They were silent a moment, as Carlisle thought about a medical text he had been reading. It was one of the ways he kept Edward from his thoughts. He had been considering whether or not to broach the topic of Bella as Edward's mate, but he had decided that the time was not quite right for that discussion. He looked up at the clock then turned back to his son.

"I need to get to the hospital," he said, "I had just wanted to check in with you, to see if you were feeling comfortable with Bella, particularly after spending yesterday afternoon with her."

Edward rose to his feet, eager now to finish getting ready for school, so he could spend time with Bella.

"Thanks, Carlisle, thanks for everything. I think things are getting better. I'm feeling more in control than I was the night we met. If I feel it's changing for the worst, I'll let you know."

Carlisle laid his hand on Edward's shoulder for a moment, then strode out of the office to say goodbye to Esme and then to his car to go to the hospital for his shift. He hated the demands of the human charade they were forced to play. He never tired, and he would have loved to be able to work around the clock. His commitment and passion for healing never flagged.

As he started to get into his car, Rosalie came out of the house, walking toward her BMW.

"Rose? A moment please?" Carlisle said, walking to her.

"What is it, Carlisle?" she asked.

"I heard how you stood up for Bella yesterday," he said, smiling fondly at her, "I just wanted to tell you thank you for doing that."

Rose shrugged.

"I know you do not agree with our course of action toward Bella," he continued, "And I want you to know how much I appreciate that, in spite of your personal feelings, you defended her to the Stanley and Mallory girls."

"I may not agree with our involvement with Bella," Rose said at last, "But our family has agreed to do this, and I stand with my family, no matter what. Besides that, nobody deserves the vile those girls were spewing. They don't even know her and they are making assumptions. Their jealousy over her involvement with our family is ridiculous."

"We are the unattainable," Carlisle sighed, "Particularly Edward. Their envy is perhaps natural, but their behavior is inexcusable. I just wanted you to know that I am very proud of you."

Rose shrugged again. She would never want to admit aloud just how much Carlisle's praise meant to her. For many years, after he had changed her, Rosalie had resented Carlisle. He had been saving her, but she would have wanted a choice. Over time, however, Rose had come to love him and Esme with a deep fierce loyalty eclipsed only by her love for Emmett. Carlisle's vision of how they could live their lives with compassion had flourished in Rose; Esme's gentle constant love had made her feel safe and wanted. Even if she disagreed with them on the Bella thing, Rose would never go against Carlisle's wishes. She would support him and the rest of the family to the death.

Carlisle understood her feelings, knowing she would not say what was in her heart. But Rose's actions showed repeatedly that her heart was always in the right place, only wanting the good for her family. He bent and lightly kissed the top of her head. She almost smiled at the affectionate gesture.

"See you this evening, daughter," he said and strode back to his car.

"Esme, I invited Bella over for dinner this Friday night," Alice called, as she was preparing to leave for school, "Is that ok? Can you come up with something we can feed her?"

"Of course, dear," Esme was thrilled, "You know, occasionally, we've had to have Carlisle's colleagues over. I was quite a good cook in my human days, too. I'll come up with something."

"Yayay! Thank you, Esme!"

Alice rushed to her and threw her arms around Esme in a tight hug.

"I want us all to get to know Bella," Alice went on, "She's going to love us, and we're all going to love her in so many ways."

"I'm excited to have a chance to get to know her better," Esme smiled, beginning to plan menus.

It was only the third school day, but Bella felt comfortable with the routine already. Just knowing she would be seeing Edward made everything feel right in her world. She felt sure of herself getting around the school now, and all those things combined helped her feeling of ease and confidence. When he knocked on the door she was ready, eager to be in his company again.

The school day went by as smoothly as the previous ones. Jasper still made derogatory comments about the History class, keeping Bella in giggles throughout the lesson. Rose was cool and distant during Trig, but somehow, Bella was beginning to get a sense that Rose was just that way, and she decided not to take it personally. Even Jessica was mild in class. Bella didn't know about Rose's confrontation the day before, so she just felt relieved to be left relatively alone by Jessica.

Edward followed Bella's day through the thoughts of his family and classmates. He loved how she looked comfortable moving around, the way she laughed and interacted with his family. He didn't really need to concentrate in any of his classes—he'd been through it all before so many times—so he just basked in watching Bella and felt strangely content.

Both Edward and Bella were relieved when lunch time arrived, and they could spend the next couple hours in each other's company. When they were sitting next to each other at the table, they both experienced that sense of fitting together, things clicking into place.

I don't understand this feeling, Bella thought. She had always felt slightly out of step with her peers, never quite fitting. She wasn't interested in most of the same things as her classmates. There were times it was related to her blindness, people feeling uncomfortable around her or thinking she was somehow less than they. But it wasn't always that, and she didn't think it was even mostly that, it was just her. She was different, inside, but when she was with Edward, she felt at last that she was somewhere important, a place where she truly belonged. If only she could understand why.

I don't understand this feeling of being right, being complete, when I'm with Bella, Edward thought. He'd always been the odd man out. The only single one in a home full of couples. He hadn't even been able to bring himself to get involved with Tanya, which though they didn't have feelings beyond friendship for each other, would have at least made him feel a little more like a normal vampire, even more like a normal teenage boy. What man wouldn't be attracted to a beautiful woman like Tanya? But he'd felt nothing for her, and the ability to hear her thoughts made it worse, turning him off completely. But whenever he was with Bella, he felt such peace and contentment. It was partly her silent mind, because he could relax with her. But it wasn't only her silence. He didn't know what it was; he only knew he craved her company. He was beginning to feel more and more that he could never be without her.

"Oh, Bella," Alice said as lunch was ending, "I talked to Esme, and dinner Friday is a go. Did you ask Charlie? Would you like to spend the night?"

The rest of the Cullens stared at Alice in astonishment.

"Alice, seriously, Bella, a human, spending the night?" Jasper was appalled, "Look, darlin', I love you and I've supported you in this friendship with Bella. But you know it just isn't safe to have a human spend the night at our house."

This had all been said at vampire volume. Bella had only heard something about a human spending the night. How odd, she thought. Of course a human would be spending the night. It must have been some kind of joke. It seemed the Cullens were always goofing around with each other.

"It will be fine, perfect in fact," Alice assured her family, "I've seen it."

She turned back to Bella.

"So, will you come and will you spend the night?"

"I'll definitely come for dinner," Bella answered, "But I don't know about spending the night. Charlie wants to spend time together Saturday. We're going to get me a cell phone, and then we've been invited to a barbecue at La Push."

Silence rang at the table. The Cullens looked gravely at each other. They did not know what to say. Everyone in Forks knew Chief Charlie Swan and Billy black of the Quileute tribe were best friends, but now Bella was part of their lives, and the idea of her spending time at the Reservation, where they could not go to protect her if necessary, made them all uncomfortable. Edward felt terrified, at the idea of her being somewhere he could not go.

At last, Alice broke the silence.

"Well, Bella, we do drive you know. We can get you back home early in the morning. Or your dad can pick you up at our house."

"I'll ask him," Bella said, "I'll let you know tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok," Alice said, "Hey, it's time to get to class."

They separated to go to their classes.

When they reached Bella's house after school, they decided again that Edward would drop off Alice and Jasper and return in about an hour. That would give Bella time to unwind before they got down to homework again.

"Bella, there are some boxes on your porch," Edward told her as he walked with her to the front door, "Shall I bring them in for you?"

"Oh good!" Bella was excited, "Those must be my things from Arizona. My books and my scanner. Yes, please, Edward, would you bring them up to my room?"

She unlocked the door.

"Here, let me grab a box, too," she said turning back toward Edward.

"No problem. I've got them."

Edward easily held all the boxes and headed toward the stairs.

"How did you do that?" Bella gasped, "Do you lift weights or something?"

"Or something," Edward laughed, "Ok, upstairs, but which one is your room?"

He couldn't let Bella think he already knew which room was hers.

Bella pointed out her room, and Edward set the boxes inside against a wall, out of the way.

"I'll take Alice and Jasper home," he said, "Then I'll come back and help you unpack this stuff and get the scanner set up."

"I can do all that myself," Bella said.

She felt a flash of irritation. Was Edward like all the rest, thinking she couldn't do it herself because she was blind. She felt a stab of disappointment. She had thought he was different.

Edward saw her smile die on her face, and though he couldn't read her mind, he thought he could guess what she was thinking. How must people have treated her throughout her life, for her to be so quick to believe he didn't think she was capable of doing it on her own?

"I am sure you can, Bella," he said seriously, "But my mother raised me to help a friend with things like this. Besides, it's fun to help someone else unpack boxes and discover new treasures, don't you think?"

She couldn't know that when he said his mother, he meant his _mother_, not Esme. Elizabeth Masen, his human mother, would have had sharp words to say if he'd ever let a girl do heavy work by herself. Esme felt the same way, so either mother had engrained the behavior patterns in his very being.

Bella felt embarrassed. She had done it again, assumed one of the Cullens was offering to help out of pity, and again, she had misjudged. From now on, she decided she would just trust in their friendship and stop jumping to the same old conclusions.

"Well, if I can hold out," Bella smiled, "I'll wait for you."

He touched her shoulder lightly and headed back down the stairs.

"I'll be back very soon," he promised and let himself out.

While he was gone, Bella ate a quick snack. She took a knife from the kitchen and went to open the boxes. She would do that much at least. She decided she would wait to unpack them because she did want to share the fun with someone, with Edward. She wanted to show him how all her technology worked. Somehow, she wanted to share everything with Edward.

Alice was pouting.

"I wanted to stay and see Bella's things, too," she complained to Edward, "But I very generously allowed you to have the pleasure. But, listen brother, you can't keep Bella all to yourself. We all want to spend time with her."

"I never said you couldn't go to Bella's with me," Edward snapped, "I'm sure you're welcome to come back with me. Why would you think I want to keep her to myself?"

Jasper let out a sharp laugh.

"Oh, Edward, are you really going to try to pull that?" Jasper laughed again, "You do not want to share Bella with anyone."

"I don't know what you mean," Edward mumbled.

They were at the house now, and he flew up to his room, counting the minutes till he could realistically return to Bella.

He was knocking on her door at the exact minute when a full hour had passed. She opened the door with a grin, so happy he was back.

"Hey Edward," she said, her telltale blush staining her skin, "Come on in. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you. Shall we go up and get your things set up?"

Bella led the way up to her room. Edward loved watching her walk ahead of him. He admired the way her beautiful hair fell over her shoulders and down her back. He admired the gentle sway of her hips as she moved. She was small, but her shape was perfect, and he loved looking at all of her. That thought shocked him, and if he could have blushed, he was sure he'd be completely red. He had never before admired the way a woman's body looked as she moved. He could always acknowledge that certain women were beautiful in the simplest sense of that word, but he'd never cared to gaze upon one, feeling something he might almost have called desire. Bella was undoing everything he knew about himself.

Bella felt a touch of shyness suddenly, as she walked ahead of Edward. She could almost feel him looking at her, his gaze almost tangible. Did he like what he was seeing? She knew she loved the sound of his voice and the way his skin felt whenever they touched. She was sure he was handsome, because good-looking people had an air of confidence that showed they were comfortable in their own skin. There was something about all the Cullens, that made Bella think they were extremely sure of themselves, and she'd always found that kind of thing attractive. With Edward, it was something stronger than merely attractive, maybe, sexy? She blushed again just thinking the word, because she'd never thought any boy was sexy before.

They were both feeling self-conscious as they entered her room.

"Um," Bella began, "So, I opened the boxes, but I didn't unpack anything yet."

"Great. Here, let's start with these books. I'll hand them to you and you can put them away. You sure have a lot of books, particularly these braille books."

Bella laughed and felt at ease again.

"Actually, I don't have a lot of braille books, not when you count the individual books," she explained, "Braille takes up a lot of room, so a book that is one thick hard cover for you might be in four or more volumes for me. See, this one is Harry Potter and the Order of the phoenix. Now that is a big book in print, but in braille, it's 13 volumes."

"Wow!" Edward sorted through the books, trying to hand them to her in order.

"Yeah, I don't actually own a ton of different books in braille, and there aren't really very many available. But I do have the whole Harry potter series, a couple books I loved as a child, like Little Women, and then I've got some of my favorites that my parents paid someone to transcribe for me as birthday or Christmas presents. Mostly, though, I listen to books in audio or read them on the computer."

"I see you have Pride and Prejudice in braille though," he teased, "and Wuthering Heights? Seriously, you like that book?"

"I do like it," Bella said hotly, "it's intense and wonderful."

"But neither of the main characters has anything good about them," Edward protested, "In reality, they seem to be full of hate. Their love is the only thing decent about them, and yet they use that love to tear each other apart."

"I think that may well be the point of the book," Bella said, "They are not warm lovable people. We'd almost think they don't deserve love, and yet, that is what defines them. They can be hateful miserable characters, but they can still love deeply and constantly."

Edward smiled. He was proud of the strength with which she expressed her opinion, defending it. Her thoughts on the book were fascinating to him. How many girls had he heard over the years who could have considered so deeply the underlying themes in such a book?

"Ok, that's all the books," he said, "Now here's the scanner. Would you like me to set it up for you?"

"Thanks, Edward, I really appreciate it. I can't move the desk myself to get to the outlet. Not without moving everything off the top, anyway."

"No problem."

Swiftly, with vampire speed, Edward moved the desk and set up the scanner.

"All done. Will you show me how you use this?"

"Dang, you're fast!" Bella exclaimed, "How'd you do all that so quickly?"

Edward froze. Damn! He had not even thought about using his natural speed. He was beginning to feel so comfortable around Bella, and he was forgetting to use his normal human facade.

"Oh, well, we've moved a lot," he fumbled for an explanation, "I guess I'm just used to doing it. Usually, Jasper and I do all the technology set up in a new place."

He had never fumbled for words since he'd become a vampire.

Bella booted up her laptop and reached into her backpack for one of her print school books.

"Ok, Edward, come here and I'll show you how I use the scanner."

He stood behind her, his nearness making her heart race and her skin tingle.

"I have this program that has built in speech. I scan something, a paper or a book, using this program. When it finishes scanning, it will automatically read it aloud to me."

Edward watched, fascinated. The program was set to speak very quickly, but he had no trouble understanding it. He was more interested in the smile on Bella's face, as she showed off her ability to enjoy print books, or read homework assignments."

"Can this program read anything to you?" he asked.

"Not anything exactly," she answered, "It can't translate handwriting and it can't describe pictures or other images. I can't really use it for math text books for instance. But with this I'm able to read most of my school books, and even better, I can read nearly any print book. I don't always have the time to scan and read as many print books as I'd like, but at least I can do it when there's something I really want to read."

"Will you read one of your braille books to me?" Edward asked after a brief silence.

"Um, sure?" Bella made it a question, "Why do you want me to read to you?"

"I enjoy the sound of your voice, Bella," he said softly, "And I've never read Harry Potter. Will you read me a little out of that first book?"

Bella blushed. She felt giddy. He enjoyed the sound of her voice? Was he possibly feeling all these strange emotions, too? She reached for the first volume, The Sorcerer's Stone, and went downstairs.

They sat close together on the couch, and Bella opened to the first chapter and began to read. Edward was mesmerized by the movement of her hands as they slid gently across the pages. He felt warmed by the sound of her voice. It didn't matter what she was reading to him, for he felt he could have listened all day, just to be near her like this.

When Bella finished reading the first chapter, they put the book aside and went back to the kitchen table to work on Trig. The afternoon flew by, and before they knew it, Charlie was home, and it was time for Edward to leave.

"See you tomorrow morning as usual?" Edward asked, as he rose from the table.

"Yes, as usual," Bella felt herself blush again.

Charlie saw the blush and thought about how cozy the two teens looked, sitting together talking.

Edward caught a thought of worrying about his precious daughter getting involved with a boy, and another about how at least the Cullens were all good kids. He found Charlie Swan's thoughts somewhat hard to read, almost as if they were in a fog. Bella must have gotten her silent mind from her father. He hoped he'd be able to read the Chief better as he got to know him. It could be vital to know how the man who was both the police chief and the father of the girl with whom he was obsessed was thinking.

"Oh, Dad," Bella asked after she heard Edward's car pull out of the driveway, "Before I forget, the Cullens invited me over for dinner Friday night, and Alice asked if I could spend the night."

"I guess dinner would be ok, Bella," Charlie said, "But I don't know about spending the night. We've got plans Saturday."

"I told Alice about our plans, and she said they'd get me home early, or you could pick me up at their house."

"Do you want to spend the night?"

"Yeah, I think I do," Bella said, "I never really had a friend to hang out with like that before, and I really like Alice and would like to spend more time with her."

She said Alice out loud, but she was thinking Edward.

"Well, let me call Mrs. Cullen first and make sure it's really ok with her," Charlie decided, "Alice seems the sort who will burst out with a good idea, and then she'll remember to ask her parents."

They both laughed. Charlie's statement was just so Alice.

Just then the phone rang, and Charlie went to answer it.

"Hello? Chief Swan? This is Esme Cullen," Charlie heard a soft musical voice say, "I'm calling to ask if Bella can spend the night with us Friday."

"We were actually just talking about that, Mrs. Cullen," Charlie replied.

"Oh, call me Esme, please," she laughed, "Alice told me that you and Bella have some things to do Saturday, but we're all early risers here, so it's no problem to get her back home in time."

"Well, if you're really sure you don't mind. I'm sure Bella would enjoy having a night away from listening to her old man watch sports on TV."

"Dad!" Bella protested, "You know I don't mind that."

She was thinking that this was the second time she and her dad had been talking about calling the Cullens and had decided to do so, just as the phone rang and the Cullens called them. Could it really be just a coincidence? She wasn't sure about that anymore.

Charlie and Esme finished their conversation with the agreement that Bella would go home with the Cullens after school on Friday, and they would get her back to her home by ten Saturday morning. Bella began counting the hours, as she said goodnight and went to her room

Her sleep was full of restless dreams. Everyone around her was moving and talking too fast. She couldn't keep up with them and she was getting frustrated. Then the dreams would change and she'd be running as fast as the others, laughing from the feeling of moving so fast. Suddenly, Edward was there beside her, and they were running, hand in hand, running as no human should ever be able to run, even on steroids.

"I promise you, I'll never leave you," she thought she heard someone whisper as she awoke from the dream. She almost thought she'd felt a light brush of a hand across her cheek. She sighed and turned over and went back to sleep.

When Edward had returned home from Bella's, Jasper and Emmett met him in the garage.

"Come on, little bro'," Emmett said, "We're having a Cullen boys hunting trip."

They ran for miles, deep into the woods, each going their own way for a while to find their prey and satisfy their thirst. Edward found a mountain lion, his personal favorite. He enjoyed the hunt, reveling in letting loose his normal restraints, giving into the predator inside him, stalking the large cat and pouncing. The taste of the warm blood helped soothe the burn in his throat. The burn was constant for all of them, particularly as they refrained from drinking human blood, but it had become even stronger for Edward since he'd met Bella. He felt more at ease when he was finished with his meal and he went to find his brothers.

They met in a clearing, and though Edward was ready to go, so he could get back to watch over Bella, Jasper and Emmett had something else in mind.

"Sit down and talk to us for a while," Jasper invited, "We actually wanted to have this little hunting party, so we could talk with you." Edward sighed and sat down. He would have liked to ignore them, but knowing Emmett, if he didn't sit and talk now, Emmett would bother him about it until he got his way.

"What do you want to talk about then?" he asked.

"We just wanted to know how things are going with Bella," Jasper began, "I'm feeling emotions from you I've never felt before. Hell, Edward, you're happy! I don't know if any of us have seen you happy before. What's going on?"

"I don't know what's going on," Edward said, "I don't understand it at all. I know that all I want to do is to be around her, but I don't understand why. I've never felt so confused."

"I can tell you exactly what's wrong with you, man," Emmett began.

In a squeaky falsetto he burst into song.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie's in love! Wish I knew if she knew what I'm dreaming of, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie's in love!"

He started laughing, and Edward leaped up from the ground and jumped onto his back. They rolled and wrestled. Emmett was huge and powerful, but Edward could read his mind and know what he was going to do before he did it. Jasper sat back, watching, waiting his chance. Suddenly, he joined the fray, and the three vampires got into a full on wrestling match, laughing the whole time.

Neither Emmett nor Jasper could remember a time when they had seen their brother so carefree, laughing and being silly, just for the fun of it. They liked the changes.

At last they stopped, all three dirty from the forest floor, but none of them cared.

"Seriously, Emmett, you were singing the Tammy theme song!" Jasper laughed.

"Well, it fit our Eddie here," Emmett defended himself, "He is in love, and he probably does wonder all the time if she's feeling the same. Why the hell are we all tiptoeing around the idea?"

"Don't call me Eddie," Edward growled, preparing to launch himself at his brother again.

"Ok, ok, chill out," Emmett settled down and looked serious. It was an unusual look on his constantly jovial face.

"Look Edward, don't you know what's happening to you?" he asked, "I'm sure Jasper here is experiencing all those emotions of yours, but it doesn't take an empath to be able to tell what's going on with you. You're in love with Bella Swan."

Edward sat stunned, silent. Could it be true? Was he in love with Bella? Is that what all these strange things meant? The he felt so complete with her, the way he felt empty and lonely when she wasn't near. The way he liked to watch her, listen to her, touch her. The way he both craved her silent mind and longed to know what she was thinking. Was it love?

"It's true, Edward," Jasper said quietly, "Sure, you've got the desire for her blood in there, but more even than that, you desire her, you love her. Can't you recognize it for yourself?"

"But how can I? How can I love a human?"

"Come on, think about it," Emmett said, "You've been with us so long, you've been with Carlisle before the rest. But you're so used to things the way they are, that you haven't thought about the past. Both Carlisle and Rosie fell in love with humans. The only difference is that those humans also had tragedies happen that caused us to be changed right away. So, you don't tend to think or remember that we were human when Carlisle and Rosie found us."

"That's a good point," Jasper added, "Edward, you know what happens when a vampire finds his or her mate."

"Of course I do. It's the only time in our vampire existence when we experience true change, irrevocable and permanent change. Nothing is ever the same after that, and we will do anything, be anything for our mates."

"Exactly. Don't you see what has happened to you?" Jasper asked, "You found your mate, Edward. Bella is your mate."

They sat in silence, as Edward digested all they had said to him. It had to be true. It thrilled him. It terrified him. She was so fragile, so breakable. He could hurt her so easily. But he now knew why he couldn't leave her, and he knew why he was able to keep the monster at bay. The need to protect his mate, even from that part of himself, was too strong to deny.

"Come on, let's go back," Emmett said, "We've given you plenty to think about Edward, and I want to get back to my woman."

Edward raced past his brothers, rushing back to the house. He changed quickly and ran to Bella's, climbing in through her window again, to watch over her.

She was restless again, dreaming, thrashing in her sleep.

"Wait, wait," she murmured, "I can't keep up. Fast, so fast. Edward. Edward, don't go. Stay."

He knelt by her bed.

"I promise you, I will never leave you," he spoke in a whisper.

He brushed her cheek gently, and she seemed to settle and go back to sleep.

The next day at school, Edward was quiet, trying to process all he'd come to understand about his feelings for Bella. He loved her and with that love came so much he had longed to experience and had feared he never would. He wanted to spend every minute with her, to tell her all his secrets and learn all of hers. He wanted to hold her hand, and he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to—well, a gentleman didn't admit he wanted to make love to a woman, but that was what he wanted to do. He wanted everything with her, even just to sit with her in her room and talk about everything they could think of to discuss. He wanted to keep her safe, to protect her from everything, even if that meant to protect her from himself.

Bella was quiet too, thinking about the dreams she'd had the night before. Those words she'd heard in that place between awake and asleep, that touch, they had seemed so real. Only one person made her feel like that, and she almost wondered if Edward could have been in her room. She was also thinking about the many strange things she'd noticed about the Cullens. Their speed and strength, their hard skin and cold touch. The way they always seemed to be talking just below hearing range. But mostly, she thought about Edward, his cold yet gentle touch, his sweet voice, his kindness. She thought how much she loved the way they could sit and talk for hours. She wanted to hold his hand, to kiss him, she might even want to make love to him someday, though she wasn't ready for that yet. The thought made her blush. But mostly, she just wanted to be with him, even if all they were doing was trig.

The electricity that seemed to flow between Bella and Edward grew stronger as the day progressed. At lunch, Jasper could hardly contain his own emotions and had to work hard not to send that electricity out to their table and then to the entire cafeteria. Everyone seemed quiet, though Emmett tried to crack a few jokes, only to receive a slap on the back of his head from Rosalie. Only Alice seemed calm and not bothered. In reality, she was gleeful and wanted to dance around the room and proclaim to everyone that her plans and wishes were all working out. But she kept that thought inside and acted normally. She chattered about the upcoming sleep over, discussing manicures, hair styling and movies. Nobody else really paid attention.

"Oh, Bella," Alice said as lunch was nearly ending, "I have to discuss something with my teacher at the end of the next class, so I'm going to be a little late getting to our study period. Edward can walk to the room with you, if you think you are unsure of the way."

"I'm fine now," Bella assured her, "I know the way perfectly and can get there just fine on my own. Besides, I know Edward has Spanish, and that's in the opposite direction."

Edward wanted to argue and was just opening his mouth to do so, when Alice flashed him a warning glance.

"Look, Edward," she thought to him, "It's important for Bella to know she can do this on her own and to feel that we aren't just coddling or taking care of her. I know, I know, your 1918 self wants to escort a lady to her class, but this 21st century lady needs to know you know she is independent and can take care of herself."

He sighed, knowing she was right. Still, as they stood up to go to Biology, he offered his arm to Bella, and though the part of her who always felt she needed to prove her independence told her to decline, the part of her who wanted any excuse to take Edward's arm won out, and she reached out to him and took his arm. She thrilled at the feel of his arm under her fingers. He thrilled at the feel of her small hand grasping his arm. They walked in silence to their class.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk with you to your study room?" Edward asked when Biology was over.

"I'm sure." She laughed over her shoulder as she slung her backpack on and picked up her cane.

"Ok, then, I'll see you after school."

He desperately wanted to follow her, but he forced himself to stand back. He did not go to Spanish yet though. Instead, he stood watching Bella, making sure she got where she was going, making sure nobody bothered her.

Bella walked confidently down the halls toward the stairs leading to her study lab. She was smiling to herself, feeling good about the fact that she was able to get there on her own. She hadn't gone to any of her classes alone yet, and though she loved the time she spent with the various Cullens, she also needed this time on her own. She needed the confidence of knowing she could get to all her classes independently. Students from other classes spoke to her as she passed, giving a brief greeting as they made their way to their classes. She felt light and carefree. She was falling in love, and the world was a beautiful happy place.

She reached the area where the stairs should be, and she slid her cane across the path to find them. Students were rushing to classes now, nearly late. Bella found the top step and moved to it, reaching with her other hand to find the railing.

"Damn, I'm going to be late!" she heard a guy say, "My parents will kill me if I get another tardy and have to do detention."

Bella heard footsteps racing toward her down the hall, and just as she began to step down the first step, someone bumped into her hard. She was in mid step, her foot reaching down to find the stair below. The bump was so hard, that she lost her grip on the railing, lost her balance and began to fall. As the terror of what was happening took over, she heard her cane clatter on the cement below. In a flash, she thought about those fifteen hard concrete stairs, and the very hard cement ground at the bottom. She could be hurt badly.

This is going to kill Charlie, she thought. Then she thought, Edward, help me.

Edward had been watching, making sure she got to the lab with no trouble. He saw the boy run down the hall and saw him bump into Bella. He saw Bella begin to fall, and he felt as if his dead heart was going to burst and pound right out of his chest with fright.

Not her! His thoughts screamed at him. He found himself running as he'd never run before. He had to get to her in time. She could be seriously injured falling down those stairs. He could not let it happen. He didn't think about the fact that there were still students milling in the hall. He didn't think about the repercussions to his family, if anyone saw him running faster than any human could move. He only cared that he get to Bella in time. He reached the stairs, leaping down them to get below her, to catch her before her body could hit bottom.

Bella felt herself slam into something hard, but it wasn't the ground. She felt two arms wrap around her, and a low anxious voice calling her name.

"Bella, Bella, are you ok? Bella, can you hear me?"

It was Edward. Somehow, he had seen what had happened and had gotten to her in time. She lay there a moment, trembling with the aftershocks from what could have happened. She most likely couldn't have died from the fall, but she could have been seriously injured, particularly if she'd hit her head on the ground or one of the stairs. She clung to Edward's shoulders for a moment, feeling safe, feeling immense relief.

Edward clutched her to his chest, afraid to let her go. If he could cry, he'd have done it from the relief that she was safe, that he'd gotten to her in time. He wanted to hold her tighter and had to force himself to remember to temper his grasp, easing up, so as not to break her with his strength.

At last Bella's breathing relaxed, and she was calming down.

"Where did you come from?" She asked.

Edward thought fast. If he told her the truth, she'd wonder how he'd gotten to her so quickly from the biology room, but if he said he'd been right by her, she'd be angry that he'd been following her.

"I was nearby, Bella," he said, "I wanted to tell you something and I followed you."

But Bella knew Edward had not been near her. She could always sense his presence. That electricity told her when he was near, his honey and vanilla scent always drew her in.

"I would have known if you were near me," she objected, "Where were you really?"

"I was following you. I needed to tell you something."

"Whatever you say," she was angry, "You're lying, and I wish I understood why. If you really wanted to tell me something, what was it?"

Edward hesitated. He decided to try a typically human answer.

"I can't remember now," he said smoothly, "Seeing you fall knocked whatever it was right out of my mind."

Please, believe me, he thought desperately. You've got to believe me, Bella.

"Yeah right," she took a deep breath, "Ok, if you don't want to say right now. But, thank you, Edward, thank you for saving me. However you got here, I'm so glad you did!"

He hugged her closely, and she laid her head against his chest for a moment longer. Something didn't seem right, but for a moment, she couldn't think of what it was. Then she realized that Edward's heart wasn't beating. Her head was on his chest, right where his heart should be, and it should be beating strongly. She listened carefully, but there was nothing. She lifted her head, wanting to face him, wishing she could make eye contact.

"Edward," she whispered, "You don't have a heartbeat. What is going on? Who—what are you?"

Edward froze. No, no, no, no, no. Why oh why did she have to figure that out? What was he thinking, sitting there cuddling her close to his chest. He should have known she'd pick up on the little fact that his heart did not beat. What could he say to her now? He could not deny it, but he could not tell her the truth either. Telling her the truth meant a death sentence for them all if the Volturi ever found out. He reached out and took her face carefully in his hands.

"Bella, I can't tell you. Please let it go," he said, "If I could tell you I would. I want you to know me. But there are things in the world about which it is dangerous for humans to know. Please take my word on this and don't ask."

After a long pause, Bella finally said:

"Ok, Edward, I won't say anything more, for now. But I will figure it out. I know that whatever it is, it's not bad. You could never be something bad."

"I wish you wouldn't try to figure it out," he said sadly, "Just leave it alone. You don't know the truth. What if I am the bad guy? What if I am dangerous?"

"You're not," she said firmly, "Whatever it is; I know you are not dangerous. You just proved that to me again. If I guess the truth will you tell me?"

"Yes," he sighed, "If you guess the truth, I will tell you so. But you'll never guess the truth. And I wish you wouldn't try."

They were silent another moment. Then Edward helped Bella to her feet. He handed her cane to her and walked with her to the room where she was to meet Alice.

"I'll see you in an hour," he promised and walked to Spanish.

Bella stood listening to him go. She was determined to find out the truth. Whatever it was, she knew Edward could not be bad. Everything he and his family had done in her presence had been good or friendly or kind. Now he had saved her from a terrible fall. No, he was not bad. She would accept him and care for him, no matter what the truth was, and she only hoped she could make him believe that, when the time came. She hoped he would not run from her, before she could make him see that the only thing that really mattered was that they were together. The rest would work itself out in time. She didn't think she could bear it if he left her.

Edward felt dejected as he thought of what might happen if Bella did discover the truth. Would she run away from him in terror? That's what she should do. But Edward found himself longing for a different outcome. If only, he thought, if only when she discovers the truth, she still cares for me. If only it doesn't scare her away. He didn't think he could exist if Bella turned her back on him, if she ever discovered he and his family were vampires. She was his life now, and he could not live without her.

Alice came rushing up to him.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, "I didn't see it in time. Are you ok?"

"It's alright, Alice," he told her, "You couldn't have seen it, since nobody decided anything. I'm ok, and Bella is ok. But she knows something isn't right. She realized I don't have a heart beat."

"It's going to be fine," Alice assured him, "I've seen it. Just continue as normal. Bella won't tell anyone, no matter what she might suspect eventually. Also, someday, she'll have to know. She is your mate, Edward. You can't hide it from her forever. She's very intuitive."

She reached out and hugged him.

Edward felt a little better as he left. He would follow Alice's advice and go on as if nothing had happened. For the briefest minute, he considered just leaving. But even before he could hear Alice screech that he'd better not dare, he knew he could never leave his Bella. Feeling a touch more confident, he went back to class.

Alice found Bella sitting thoughtfully in the lab where they did their study period.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she sat beside her.

"Of course. Did you hear about what happened?"

"Yes, I saw Edward on my way here, and he told me," Alice replied.

"Well, it could have been bad, but he caught me, so everything's cool," Bella said.

"He cares for you very much, you know," Alice said, "He could never leave you now, even if you figure out whatever it is you think you need to figure out. He won't run away, when you know the truth. As long as you don't run away."

"I could never leave him, Alice," Bella said quietly.

"Good, because he won't ever leave you either."

"But I will figure it out, you know."

"I know you will," Alice laughed, "I've seen it."

"You always say that," Bella remarked, "You always say you've seen this or that. What do you mean? I know I've asked before, but are you psychic?"

"I can't tell you anything," Alice answered, "Like Edward, I'll tell you if you guess. But saying I'm psychic isn't quite enough."

"Are all of you, everyone in your family I mean—are you all whatever Edward is? "

"Yes, we are," Alice confirmed, "I know you've noticed things. We are the same."

"Radio-active spiders, maybe?" Bella teased.

Was she seriously thinking cartoon super heroes? She almost laughed at herself, but if they weren't exactly human, they had to be something special.

Alice's tinkling laugh rang throughout the lab.

"No, silly Bella," she giggled, "We are not relatives of Spiderman. Nor did we originate from the planet Krypton."

The two girls laughed together. Finally Alice spoke in a serious tone for her.

"All I can tell you, Bella, is that as of now, Edward is not planning to leave if you guess the truth. He is afraid for you to know, afraid you'll run away screaming, but he won't leave, whatever you decide. He can't. He needs you too much. He cares for you too much. Just enjoy being together for now."

Bella felt a little better. She had been worrying that whatever the Cullen secret was, Edward would run away if she found out. Alice's words helped her relax. She supposed she should be afraid; Edward seemed to think she would be when she discovered the truth. But she heard the sincerity in their voices, and she felt sure that she was in no danger, neither from Edward nor any of his strange but loving family. She just could not find it in herself to be afraid of any of them, particularly Edward. On the contrary, she felt oddly safe and at peace, whenever he was with her. She decided to pretend nothing had changed and just to continue on the way they had been. For now, that was enough, just to be near him. She smiled and pulled out her books, ready to study.

* * *

_Author notes_

_Well, what did you think? I can't wait to hear how you all liked this one. Special shout out to Leelan Oleander with the Emmett scene, since I know she loves Emmett!_

_Recs_

_I'm going to recommend two fics by les16, both incredible all human stories._

_The Path We Choose_

_Edward is a 32 single father of 7 year old twins Maddie and Masen. After literally crashing into Bella in Central Park, he realizes everything he has been missing in his life. Is Bella really what he has been looking for or is she hiding who she truly is?_

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/5877848/1/The_Path_We_Choose_

_The Greatest Gift_

_Edward Cullen has the plane ride of his life when a mysterious flight companion changes his life in the blink of an eye. Edward will need the help of his wife, Isabella, to right the wrongs of his past before it's too late._

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/6458894/1/The_Greatest_Gift_

_Next chapter: dinner at the Cullens and a visit to La Push. What could possibly go wrong?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, but I do thank Stephenie Meyer for allowing us to play in her world. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Author Note:_

_Sorry to report, there's no visit to La Push in this chapter. It's a monster and it needed to stop where it does. The bonding between the Cullens and Bella is vital to the rest of the story, so it needed to be this way._

_Thank you so much to Dooba, beta and friend extraordinaire! She talked me through so many issues in this chapter, asked the right questions and then used her cyber red pen to make things right with any errors. Also, Divine Inspiration prereads and she asked some tough questions to help me get my characters to act more consistently. Thank you loves! And to Shannon, she pointed out the most important inconsistency of all. Thanks to Chris and Debbie who both answered my question on Twitter regarding a movie reference. I owe all of you so much!_

* * *

Edward waited in Carlisle's office. He had gone to the hospital immediately after dropping off Bella and his siblings. He knew he needed to tell Carlisle what had happened, and that he believed Bella was on the verge of figuring out the truth about the mysterious Cullen family. He desperately wanted his father's advice. He knew Alice would tell the rest of the family, and he was not looking forward to the argument that would follow the revelation.

"Edward?" Carlisle walked in and shut the door behind him, "The nurse told me you were waiting. What's going on?"

Carlisle sat behind his desk and motioned for Edward to sit in a chair nearby.

"Carlisle, I may have set things in motion that could result in dire consequences," Edward began, running his hands through his hair, "I think Bella is going to figure out the truth about our family very soon. If she does, it will be my fault."

"What happened, son? Tell me everything."

Carlisle listened attentively as Edward told the story. He did not interrupt, preferring to hear all the details first. When Edward had finished Carlisle sat in silence thinking it over before speaking.

"Ok, so Bella figured out you don't have a heartbeat. Alice says Bella won't say anything to anyone else, and Bella promised you she wouldn't. Do you trust her?"

"Unequivocally," Edward said, "I think she means what she says, for now anyway. No, I don't even mean that. I trust Bella absolutely. I don't think she'll tell anyone. But what can I do, when she does discover everything? Alice says she will figure it all out soon. I don't know what I'll do if she wants nothing more to do with me."

"That's something you'll have to face if it happens," Carlisle sighed, "But you know about Alice's visions, and from what your brothers tell me, you have realized that Bella is your mate. I don't think she will run."

"Maybe not—maybe she won't run. But Carlisle, I still don't understand how this can work out and how a human can be my mate."

"You and Bella must discuss it all and resolve those issues together," Carlisle replied, "You tend to make unilateral decisions. It makes sense, as you've been single in a house of pairs. But now, son, you have to consider another person's thoughts and feelings. You cannot make decisions for Bella and expect her to go along with it. If and when Bella puts it all together, then you and she must sit down together and talk openly and make plans for your future."

"There are still times I think I should leave," Edward confessed, "It would probably be better for Bella. She could forget me and go on to have a normal life, no monsters included. But, Carlisle, I don't think I can leave her. I love her."

Carlisle smiled at the confused boy.

"Edward, this is what it's like to be mated. You want to protect her, even from yourself, but you can't find it in yourself to leave her behind. This is how it should be. I am confident that if you left, Bella would be in as much pain as you would be. If she is your mate, human as she is, her connection to you will be every bit as strong as yours to her. You can't leave her now."

Edward sighed, looking down at his hands. Everything felt so complicated to him. He longed to forget all the implications and to be with Bella now, talking to her, watching her move, listening to her voice. Only when he was with her, did Edward feel a kind of peace.

"Come on," Carlisle said at last, rising to his feet, "Let's go home. I'm sure Alice has told everyone else, and there will be an uproar. I need to be there and settle everyone down."

"Rose will want to rip my head off and burn the pieces," Edward laughed.

"Indeed she will," Carlisle agreed, "But she'll stand by the family overall. Prepare for her to rage at you for a while, however."

"I know." Edward sighed.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"For what it's worth, son," Carlisle said, laying his hand on Edward's shoulder, "I believe you did the right thing today. I'm proud of you."

Bella was distracted as she made Charlie's dinner. She couldn't get the afternoon's events out of her mind. She was frantically trying to put all the details together. She was thankful she'd planned a simple dinner, just steak and baked potatoes with a salad. She hated to think how something more complicated might have turned out with her mind so distracted.

When she had everything ready and only needed to wait for Charlie's arrival to broil the steaks, she went up to her room and booted up her laptop. She checked her email first, finding a message from her mom. She wanted to do some research but thought she'd better answer Reneé before doing anything else.

_Hey Mom,  
Wow, it sounds like you and Phil are having a great time on all your travels. I love hearing all the details.  
School is going well, and Charlie and I are getting along just fine. I took over the cooking for him, because he was always eating out at the diner or getting pizza delivered. Ugh.  
I'm making such wonderful friends here, and one of them is this boy, Edward. I like him a lot, Mom. But it's too soon to say what our relationship is quite yet. Yes, I think he likes me too, but we haven't actually discussed it all yet. His sister, Alice, is my best friend. Their whole family is wonderful as a matter of fact.  
Anyway, there's nothing more to tell you. I figured Dad might tell you about Edward, and I wanted you to hear it from me first. Just don't go getting excited and giving me advice about love or anything. It's too soon for that.  
Love you,  
Bella_

She sent the email and then opened a document and began to write notes on all the oddities she'd noticed about the Cullens.

They all had cold hard skin. They all talked very fast, seeming to hold conversations just below normal hearing range. Jasper acted as if he literally knew more than a teacher about the Civil War, almost as if he'd actually lived through it. They all had incredibly beautiful voices and unique scents that seemed to fit them individually. Edward did not have a heartbeat. Alice said they were all the same, so that meant none of the rest had heartbeats either.

She couldn't put it all together yet. She wasn't sure what all those little details could mean. She hoped she would learn more when she stayed overnight.

She heard Charlie's car, saved her document and headed downstairs to finish making dinner.

"Hi Dad," she called, "How was your day?"

"It was good, Bells," Charlie answered.

He took off his gun, hanging it in its usual place.

"What, no Edward tonight?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, he had some family obligations."

"Hmmm, I see."

"What does that mean?" Bella asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," Charlie laughed, "Looks like that boy has it pretty bad, though, judging by the way he looks at you."

"Dad!" Bella groaned, blushing, "Edward and I are friends, like Alice and me."

"Sure, sure you are," Charlie teased, "Is that why you are blushing?"

Bella said nothing. She turned to take the steaks out and dished up the rest of the food.

"Dinner is ready," she told Charlie, "are you going to eat in the living room?"

"No, the game doesn't start for another hour," Charlie sat at the table and began to eat.

"Bella, I don't mean to tease," he said after a few moments.

Bella snorted.

"Sure you didn't mean to tease, Dad."

"Ok, so I did mean to tease you," Charlie went on, "Seriously, Bells, you've never shown interest in a boy before, and now you're blushing and sighing like a girl in those romantic books you like so much. Edward seems like a nice boy, and I don't mind him being here, or you spending time with him and his family. Just be careful, take your time, and be sure you know what you want. It's all fun and exciting right now, I know. But remember that if he doesn't respect you or respect any boundaries you set, then dump him. Never lower your standards for anyone else, Bella."

Bella was shocked. Charlie had never spoken about relationships with her. If she'd thought about it, she'd have expected him to have a fit about her becoming interested in a guy. She had never thought he'd react reasonably, to the point of encouraging her. She got up and went to hug him.

"I'll remember, Dad, I promise. But I don't think you need to worry about anything with Edward."

Charlie hugged her briefly.

"And remember," He said, "If he gets out of line, let me know. I've got my shot gun after all."

"Dad!" Bella giggled.

I bet a shot gun couldn't hurt Edward, she thought. She felt warmed by her father's care all the same, even though she was slightly embarrassed by the entire conversation. She guessed Charlie felt he had to say all those things to her, now that she lived with him. She took the plates to the sink and began to wash the dishes.

Charlie sat watching her move around the kitchen. When had his little girl grown into such a graceful lovely woman? There she was, adjusting to a new home, new school and new friends. She was finding her first attraction to a man, glowing whenever his name was mentioned. Soon, Charlie thought, she'd be going away to college, starting a career, getting married. He didn't want to think of any of that future. He just wanted to enjoy every minute he could have with her. All too soon, she would be gone, living her own life.

Charlie remembered having discussions with Renée about the way Bella tended to be overlooked in her high school in phoenix. He understood in his head, that many people, of any age, could feel uncomfortable being around a person with a disability. He knew that at least as far as Bella had told her mother, no boys had paid attention to her, till she had come to Forks. He knew all this in his head, but still, that hadn't made it easier when he looked into the future and wondered if his beautiful girl would find someone with whom she could share her life. Someday, about 30 years down the road, he thought quickly. He had such mixed feelings about the growing relationship between Bella and the Cullen boy, because part of him never wanted to think that his little girl would grow up and love some other man more than she loved her dad. But another part of him was happy that such a well-behaved, smart boy had shown interest in Bella.

He was just thankful he'd gotten this chance, the chance to have Bella with him for a couple years, the chance to develop a better relationship with her, a chance to watch her take those first steps into womanhood. He brushed tears from his eyes, thankful she couldn't see it, and he left the kitchen to go watch the game.

Rose was waiting outside when Carlisle and Edward pulled up in their cars. She was livid. She'd gone along with this thing with Bella to support the family, but this was going too far. Edward could have ruined everything by his stunt of rescuing the girl. She was going to have her say.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she screeched, as Edward got out of his car, "No, that's the damn problem, you weren't thinking at all."

"Rose, language," Esme chided, having just come out the front door and heard the whole thing.

"Sorry Esme," Rosalie said, "But this has gone on long enough. We need to talk about this, now!"

Carlisle kissed Esme then turned to his angry daughter.

"Yes, Rosalie, we are going to talk about it now," he said calmly, "Let's all go in the house and get this started. Is everyone else here?"

"Yes, beloved," Esme said, "Alice said you'd want to talk, so everyone has stayed close to home. The boys are playing video games, of course."

The family gathered around the dining table again. Carlisle had to smile when he thought that they'd already had two of these family meetings over Bella. She was certainly stirring them all up, and he couldn't be happier.

"Ok, does everyone know what happened at school today?" he began the meeting.

"Yes, I told everyone," Alice said, "don't snarl at me, Edward. The family needs to know. As far as I can see, Bella isn't going to say anything, but if that were to change, we need to have a plan. We need to be prepared, in case we have to leave in a hurry."

"And if we do have to leave," Rose spat, "It will be your fault, dear brother, nobody else's. I ask you again, what the hell were you thinking?"

Edward glared at her.

"You really want to do this, Rose?" he asked, "I might ask, what were you thinking when you brought Emmett home after that bear attack and asked Carlisle to change him."

"Don't you dare bring that up," Rose hissed, "Emmett was dying. This is different. We have all gotten involved with this girl, foolishly in my opinion. Now, she has a normal human accident, and here comes Prince Edward to the rescue. Now she knows you don't have a heartbeat, and any suspicions she had about us are confirmed. Why the hell didn't you deny it when she proclaimed that you didn't have a heartbeat?"

"Oh sure, I should have denied it, huh, Rosalie? What was I going to say? Oh gee Bella, you're just imagining it. Your heart is racing so hard, you couldn't possibly hear my heartbeat, even with your head pressed against my chest!"

"That would have been better than agreeing that you do not indeed have a heartbeat, Edward," Rose argued, "I ask again, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know," Edward sighed, "It never occurred to me to lie to her. I can't seem to lie to her at all. I know we all do, all the time, to protect ourselves, but I've never been able to hide anything from Bella."

"That's just perfect," Rose cried, "This affects us all now. It isn't just you, yet you just go and decide to be Mr. Honest with a human who could destroy everything. You should have let her fall."

Edward leapt to his feet.

"Oh really?" he said in a low angry voice, "I should have let her fall, possibly gotten injured and possibly started bleeding. What do you think might have happened if Bella Swan had been bleeding right there in front of me?"

"That's a very good point," Carlisle said, "Bella is your singer, Edward, I'm sure of it. I don't know if you could have resisted the call of her blood if it had been spilled right in front of you. Only the fact that she is your mate has kept her safe from you. Your need to protect her has surpassed your desire for her blood. But if she'd been bleeding, you might not have been able to turn away from it."

"That's crap and you know it," Rose said, "Edward is nearly as strong as you in controlling his blood lust, Carlisle. You're just finding excuses for him."

"Rosalie Hale Cullen!" Esme snapped, "Mind your language, and don't you speak to Carlisle like that. I know you are angry, Dear, but I expect you to speak respectfully to all of us, and particularly to Carlisle."

Rose took a deep unnecessary breath. She would not apologize, but she looked down, her only acknowledgement of Esme's words.

"I'm scared," she continued in a quieter tone, "This situation Edward has put us in is so dangerous. If Bella speaks of this to anyone, if somehow this gets back to the Volturi, you all know what this could mean. Death for us all, and if not, definitely it would mean vampire life for Bella. It was a big mistake allowing us to get involved with her, and I don't want us all to have to pay for it. I don't even want Bella to have to pay for it either with her life altogether or with her humanity."

"Bella will not be changed," Edward said adamantly, "That is not up for discussion."

Everyone was silent. Carlisle decided to change the subject. He had thoughts about Bella being changed. As Edward's mate, she would have to be changed someday. But he knew Edward was not ready to contemplate the possibility yet. Carlisle wondered how the transformation would affect Bella. Would it cure her blindness? He'd seen it do nearly miraculous things in the cases of the rest of his family. On the other hand, as a doctor, Carlisle knew that blindness was impossible to cure with human medicine, or nearly so. All the miraculous things medical science could do, and yet, the simple complex eye was still beyond their ability. But, could vampire venom do what medicine could not?

Edward growled, hearing Carlisle's thoughts, and Carlisle quickly turned off that line of thinking and got back to the subject at hand.

"Let's make some contingency plans, just in case," he said, "Jasper, get Jenks to get us all some new papers immediately. You'd better include Bella in that. Esme, darling, why don't you look into opening up the house in Ithaca, just in case. Alice, keep vigil; keep watching for the future. Edward, I know you can't hear Bella's thoughts, but you can hear the thoughts of the people around her. You'll know if she tells anyone. If you hear anything, I need to know."

"The pixie has been madly checking the future since Stair Gate,' Emmett laughed, "I don't think you need to remind her."

"Stair Gate, Emmett?" Jasper joined in his laughter, "Leave it to you to come up with that!"

"Well, you know, since Watergate, anything out of the ordinary or underhanded has become this or that Gate. I thought Stair Gate fit perfectly with what our Eddie did today."

"Do not call me Eddie."

"Ah, bro', lighten up. I'm on your side, man. I like Bella, and I'm glad you saved her from getting hurt. I can't wait for tomorrow."

Rosalie slapped him on the head.

"You could at least stand with me," she said.

"Rosie, honey, I am always on your side," Emmett was briefly serious, "But I can disagree and still be on your side. I like Bella, and I think she's good for Emo Edward over there. I'm willing to wait and see."

"Thinking of tomorrow," Jasper changed the subject, "we've never had a human staying here overnight. What is the plan?"

Esme beamed. She was thrilled to have the chance to spend more time with Bella. She wanted to get to know the girl who had captured Edward's heart. She wanted to make Bella feel at home and loved. She already thought of the girl as another daughter, and with Bella's mother being so far away, Esme hoped she could fill some kind of a mother type role in her life.

"I've already gotten the spare room ready," she told them, "I got furniture in there, a nice bedroom set. I've got the bathroom all stocked up, and I've bought food. I didn't know what she might like, but humans seem to like pasta, so I decided to try making something Italian. Thank goodness for the food channel."

"That's wonderful, beloved," Carlisle smiled at his wife, "It seems we're all ready for Bella's visit."

Alice bounced in her seat. She'd been quiet during the argument, knowing it would turn out the way it needed to be, but now she was eager to talk about Bella's visit.

"I've got all kinds of plans," she said, "I'm going to give her a manicure and pedicure, let her try on some new clothes, maybe give her a facial—"

She trailed off, noticing Edward was glowering at her.

"Alice, Bella does not need a facial."

"Of course she doesn't need it, Edward," Alice laughed at him, "But every girl enjoys that kind of thing."

"I'm not so sure Bella falls into the Every girl category," Emmett said, "For Edward, she's the only girl. The only one he ever noticed."

"Knock it off,' Edward groaned.

"Anyway, back to the subject," Alice continued, "I also thought we could watch some movies. Esme, did you get popcorn and butter? Don't humans like eating popcorn with movies?"

"Movies, darlin', are you sure about that?" Jasper asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Alice answered, "I decided to ask her if she'd like a movie, and I saw that she would enjoy it very much. She can hear, you remember. Movies have lots of dialog and sound effects."

"Bella does like movies," Edward agreed, "She told me the other day when we were talking about many things."

"Good, then we'll watch movies," Alice was relieved, "Be sure to get some popcorn tomorrow, Esme."

"It seems as if everything is settled for now," Carlisle said, "I expect you all to behave when Bella is here tomorrow night. Rosalie, I know you are unhappy about this, but please, refrain from taking it out on her."

"I'll behave," Rose promised, "I still stand by the family's decisions. I just want Edward to know that if this ends badly I'll tear him apart, before the Volturi can do it."

They all laughed, rising from the table and moving off to their own separate routines.

Edward sat at his piano. There was a song in his mind, something that reminded him of his Bella, something light and beautiful. He began to play. He wanted to have the song ready for her the next evening, so he could play it for her. When he felt it was complete, he went to his room to change.

"I'm going hunting," he called, "See you all in the morning."

"Goodnight, Stalkerward," Emmett called back, "Don't get caught by the chief, as you climb in his daughter's window."

"Stalkerward? You're full of it tonight, Emmett," Jasper laughed from his room.

Edward laughed too as he raced into the woods. He was so happy these days, that he didn't mind Emmett's teasing. He hunted quickly, and then he was running to Bella's house.

The house was dark when he arrived. He heard the sleeping breathing of the inhabitants. He loved listening to Bella's quiet breathing and heartbeat. The sound of her heart had become his guiding star. He lived for the sound of it, counting away her precious humanity. As had become his routine, he leapt into her room and sat in her rocking chair, watching over her as she slept.

Bella was having troubled dreams again. She was in the woods behind her house, and Edward was with her. But he was leaving, walking away from her deeper into the woods. She kept trying to follow him, but his footsteps were silent, and she couldn't hear him, couldn't follow him. She pleaded with him to wait for her, begged him to stay. She promised she would never tell anyone, and that whatever he was, it didn't matter to her. But he continued to walk away.

"Edward, no, please, don't go," she wept in her sleep, "Don't leave me. I promise I won't tell. I don't care what you are. Don't go, please, Edward, stay."

Edward wished he could cry as he listened to her pleading in her dreams. He wanted to slap his dream self. How could he cause her such grief, even in her sleep?

He sat on the edge of her bed, and began stroking her hair gently. He hummed the song he had written, trying to help her calm down.

"I won't leave you, my love," he whispered, "I promise. I'm not going anywhere. Where would I go without you?"

At last she slipped deeper into sleep, the dreams ending for the night. Edward ached to hold her in his arms and assure her that he would never leave her. He didn't think he could leave her. He decided he needed to tell her this as soon as reasonably possible. He hated to watch her dream of his leaving, hated to hear her cry for him. Maybe, he could take her to his meadow, he thought. Maybe, he could tell her then. As he had nearly every night, he sat and watched her till it was nearly time for her to wake up. Then he left as silently as he'd arrived, running home to get ready for school.

When Edward knocked on the Swans' front door to pick up Bella for school, she was ready with all her things for the overnight at the Cullens. She smiled brightly at him, as she opened the door.

"Good morning, Edward."

Her smile lit his world, and he smiled back. It was a look his family might not recognize, as Edward seldom smiled with his whole being.

"You look beautiful today," he said, "May I take some of your things?"

"Sure, here's my messenger bag with my laptop."

Bella handed it to him, not thinking at all about why he was asking. Already she was learning how Edward just liked to help people, and she seemed to be over her normal knee jerk reactions.

Edward was thrilled that she had let him help her without an argument. He waited as she locked the front door, and then walked ahead of her to the car in order to open the door for her.

"Good morning, Bella," Alice cried as she reached the car, "Are you ready for this evening? We're all so excited to have you."

Bella smiled over her shoulder.

"I am so ready," she said, "I'm really looking forward to it."

"Esme is beside herself with pure joy," Jasper said, "She's so happy to have another kid to fuss over."

Esme's joy had been so complete, that Jasper couldn't help but soak it up and spread it out to everyone else. Esme's feelings about Bella being in their lives were simple and uncomplicated. She was just joyful.

The school day seemed to go by in a blur. Bella was eager for the evening to arrive. A whole evening spent with Edward, what could be better. Edward was nervous, and Alice kept sending him thoughts of encouragement.

"It's going to be fine," Alice said exasperatedly at lunch, "I promise. She's not going to push things right now. She's curious, but she just wants to spend time with you. Just relax and enjoy it."

Esme waited at the door, as they all got out of the cars.

"How was school everyone?" she asked, "Welcome, Bella, we're so happy you could come."

She hugged Bella gently and led her into the house.

"Would you like a snack, dear?" Esme asked, "We have fresh fruit, cookies, and chips. Can I get you anything?"

"Thank you, Esme," Bella said, "Could I have some water and an apple?"

"Of course. Here's a chair. Sit down and I'll bring it over. Do the rest of you want anything?"

The others looked at each other, helplessly. None of them knew what to say. Finally Emmet spoke up.

"Sure, Mom, I'll have some of those chocolate chip cookies and a big glass of milk."

The other vampires grimaced. No matter what they might have thought when they were human, now, milk was one of the most disgusting smelling things humans ingested. Emmett had no intention of even pretending to drink it, but he wanted to help Esme and wanted to make it less obvious to Bella that she was the only one eating anything.

"When you're finished with that apple, Bella," Alice said, "Edward and I will show you up to your room and get you situated. Do you want to get oriented to the house so you don't have to depend on one of us to get anywhere?"

"Yes, I do," Bella said gratefully.

"Ok, we'll get your stuff upstairs and show you around up there," Alice said, "Then we can come back down here and show you where everything is."

"Jas and I are going to play some video games," Emmett called, dropping the uneaten cookies in the trash and pouring out the glass of milk.

"Come on, Bella," Alice tugged her up from her chair, practically dancing with delight, "Let's show you around."

"Don't drag her!" Edward rebuked his sister.

"Wait," Bella said, "Don't drag me off till I grab my cane!"

Laughing, she bent down to pick up her cane.

"Ok, let's go," she said.

Edward longed to have Bella take his arm instead of walking beside him with her cane, but he knew she needed to learn her way around, and she wouldn't be able to do that, if he was guiding her all the time. He just loved the feel of her small warm hand grasping his arm, and he wished he could feel it always.

"We've put you up on the third floor near Edward," Alice explained, "His room and the guest room are the only things up there. Well, and the library and Carlisle's office are there, too."

"Esme and Carlisle have their suite on this level," Edward continued, "And Esme has an office. Then on the second floor, we have Alice and Jasper's room, Emmett's and Rosalie's room, as well as Jasper's study and Alice's second room, all for her clothes."

Bella felt overwhelmed by the size of the house.

"My house could fit on your ground floor!" she marveled, "I really only need to learn my way around this level and the third floor, right?"

She was beginning to feel slightly insignificant. She knew in her head, that doctors usually made a lot of money, but seeing the evidence of it was unnerving. A small-town police chief didn't exactly earn the highest salary in the world. How could these amazing people be interested in her? What did she have to bring to the relationship?

Edward noticed Bella's sudden silence. Her head was down, hair falling across her face, as if she wanted to hide herself from view.

"What's the matter, Bella?" he asked gently.

"Nothing is wrong," she replied, but she did not turn her face toward him as she answered.

Edward reached out to her and softly touched her chin, lifting her face so he could see her directly.

"Tell me, sweet girl," he coaxed, "Whatever it is I want to know."

His heart ached at the sad look in her eyes. He felt a need to care for her, to wipe that sadness away and replace it with the smile he loved.

"Well, you—you all are—well, so perfect!" she muttered, "You're all smart and fast and beautiful—I don't have to see to know you are all beautiful—and here your dad is a doctor and you live in a house like this. Edward, my dad's house could fit here several times over. I feel so small somehow. What do I bring to the friendship you all have given me? Am I a charity case, a let's use our money and good looks to help the chief's poor little blind girl?"

Edward turned to face her and took both her hands in his. He felt that same tingle go through him at the touch.

"Isabella Swan," he said sternly, "It hurts that you would think that way about us, but even more that you think that way about yourself. Have I, have any of us, ever given you reason so far to think we consider you a charity case?"

Bella blushed and tried to look down again, but Edward reached to cup her face between his hands.

"Don't hide your face from me," he said, "I love to look at it. Your expressions and your eyes tell me so much of what you are feeling. Please, Bella, what have we done to make you feel we don't genuinely like you?"

Bella was lost in the feeling of his hands on her face. She wanted nothing more than to lean into that touch and to stay there always. His touch made her want to melt, but even more, it made her feel content.

"I don't know," she replied, "You haven't done anything wrong, really. I know I'm being silly. I just felt overwhelmed for a while seeing this house. It reminded me that I'm only just Bella."

"Well, Just Bella," he smiled down at her, "You are so much more than Just Bella to me, to all of us. Please, please don't think that way anymore. We are all generally selfish, and none of us would be spending time with you out of charity."

"That's right, Bellarina," Emmett called from the floor below, "If we were going to engage in acts of charity with high school students, we'd have picked someone like Newton or Stanley. They could really do with some charity, someone to teach them how to be decent human beings."

Everyone in the house heard and laughed.

"Be nice, Emmett," Esme said from the kitchen, though she was laughing too.

Bella felt better. She didn't know what had come over her, why she had felt that old insecurity. When she was in middle school, she'd gone through a period of feeling a lack of confidence when it came to being blind and trying to socialize with her peers. She supposed everyone struggled with self-esteem in middle school, and she had fought hard with herself to overcome those feelings and to believe in herself. Her parents had both taught her, probably since infancy, that she was the only person who could stop her or lower her belief in herself. So she didn't know why this feeling of being insignificant had reared its ugly head again.

She was so overwhelmed with so much in regard to the Cullens. On a strictly human level, they were smart, attractive and rich. But there was that whole other level, all those things that showed how very much beyond human they all were. For those few moments, as she'd been learning her way around their home, she'd wondered how she could possibly fit in with them and what they could possibly see in her. But Edward's sweet words, and Emmett's humor had brought her back to reality. She would not go down that why-would-they-want-me road again.

"How did Emmett hear our discussion?" Bella asked, "We're up on the third floor, and he's downstairs playing video games."

Edward squeezed her hand tightly.

"Don't worry about him," he said, trying to change the subject, "Come, let's go work on that homework so we can have the rest of the evening for fun."

Bella mentally added super hearing to her list of Cullen details and followed him downstairs.

They settled at the dining room table with her laptop to work on homework. Soon the others gathered around her, feeling somehow drawn to her. Jasper was interested in her screen reader and asked if he could look at the program folders, and if Bella would demonstrate how it worked.

"Ok, so Jasper," Bella explained, "I can't see to use the mouse, so everything I do on the computer, I do with keystrokes. This key over here is the one I use for the speech specific commands. Otherwise, most programs already have a ton of built in keyboard commands. For instance, the command to save something is pretty universal, control and the S key together."

"I see that," Jasper said, "And I see that you have basic word processing and spread sheet programs, as well as email and internet. Do you use the Internet a lot?"

"Yes, I'm constantly on the Net. I do research for school papers, of course, but I also buy and download music, download digital audio books from some commercial sites. There are also a number of sites specifically for people who are unable to read print with books in various digital formats, that we can download under special copyright laws. There's even a site to download the audio track of movies with a special description track. You know, someone describing the visual action in a movie."

"Wow, I'm very impressed," Jasper said.

He was impressed. Bella worked on her computer with as much ease and speed as any other human. He wanted to take a look at her internet history, to see if she'd been doing any research on vampires, but he thought he'd better wait till she was asleep later.

Edward frowned at Jasper, as he thought of hacking into Bella's computer, even though he was well aware that they needed to know how she was thinking.

"Hey Bellarina, do you have any computer games?" Emmett called from the living room.

"Definitely," she answered, "I have quite a few computer games, everything from word games, to various card games, to monopoly and even some shoot em up games. Great stress relievers, but my favorites are the word games."

"Cool," Emmett came to join them at the table, "Can we play a game?"

"I don't think most of them have a visual portion, Emmett," Bella said, "We can check, but I think only some of them are visual as well as audio."

"We can check, can't we?" he pleaded.

"You know, Emmett," Jasper teased, "If there's no visual element to the games, you might actually have to use your brain to play!'

Emmett threw a couch pillow at him with such force that it burst open.

"Oops."

"Emmett is a big kid still," Edward explained, dodging a playful punch from Emmett, "He's never really grown up."

"At least I've grown up in some ways more than you have little bro'," Emmett began.

"Boys, that's enough," Esme broke in, "Let's get the table cleared off now, so I can set it for dinner."

"May I help you, Esme?" Bella offered.

"No thank you dear," Esme smiled back, "Just go relax till dinner. I know you cook for your father every night, so this is your evening to have fun and nothing else."

Everyone but Rosalie moved into the living room to chat. Rose began to help Esme set the table.

"What are we all going to do about eating?" she asked, "I'm not going to force human food down and have to get rid of it later."

"None of us want to do that," Esme answered, "We'll all dish up our plates, but none of us have to eat. Bella won't see that we aren't eating."

"When will Carlisle be home?" Rose asked.

"He should be here in a few minutes. He wanted to get home early to be here for Bella's visit."

"Alice was a little over zealous inviting Bella to spend the night," Rose complained, "I only hope this doesn't end badly."

"It's going to work out, dear," Esme stopped to brush her hand lightly over Rose's hair.

Rose let very few people show her affection, but she tolerated it from Esme, even secretly liked it, though she never wanted to admit it. Rose felt that admitting she needed the parental type love Carlisle and Esme gave her would seem like showing weakness.

"I hope so. I'll do everything I can to make sure it does work out," she promised.

"There's Carlisle now," Esme hurried to the door to greet her husband.

"Hello darling," Carlisle said, giving her a kiss, "Is everything going well?"

"Everything is fine," she told him, "Go say hi to Bella. Dinner will be ready soon."

Carlisle smiled at her and walked to the living room.

"Hello again, Bella," he said, walking to her and taking her hand, "Welcome to our home. How are you doing?"

Bella felt a strange sense of safety when Carlisle entered the room. She had already seen how much the rest of the family respected him, and she felt she would be joining their ranks in that respect. Somehow, Carlisle made her feel that no matter what was wrong, he could fix it and make it all better. He felt like, well, he felt like a father.

"Hi Carlisle," she said, "I'm doing great."

"I heard about your fall yesterday," Carlisle continued, "Edward should have brought you to see me. Have you had any ill effects following the incident?"

Bella noticed that Carlisle's speech patterns seemed to have an old-world sort of formality. As she thought about it, she realized the others did too, particularly Edward. It was as if they were all from another time. Emmett was the only one who seemed to try to speak the way most other people of this time did.

"Nothing happened," Bella assured Carlisle, "Edward saved me. It could have been bad, but thanks to him, it wasn't."

"Dinner is ready," Esme told them, "Come to the dining room and sit down."

They all gathered around the table, as Esme brought the serving bowls out, arranging everything perfectly.

"Bella, we've got spaghetti with marinara, meatballs, salad and garlic bread," Esme said, "What would you like?"

"I'll try a little of everything, thank you."

Bella heard dishes being passed around the table. Edward was sitting next to her, and he handed her each serving bowl, telling her what it held and where the utensil was to serve herself.

Conversation was easy among everyone as the meal progressed. Alice talked about her latest shopping excursion, while Emmett and Jasper argued over who would win their next video game battle. It seemed there were several conversations happening at once, and Bella listened to them all, taking in bits and pieces of the various topics, adding her thoughts when she had something to say.

She didn't feel shy with this family, in fact, she felt like she belonged, as if she'd always been just waiting to find them. Edward's words upstairs had calmed her, after the panic she'd felt earlier, and now she felt that sense of belonging with them again. She'd often wondered what it might have been like to grow up with siblings, and being with the Cullens made her feel happy and oddly whole and right in her world.

Edward spent the meal just watching Bella. He was captivated by the way she twirled her spaghetti around her fork. Had he ever eaten spaghetti when he was human? He couldn't remember. Watching Bella live her life seemed to bring back some of his humanity. He wondered if he would have liked the same foods as she. He watched how she ate, loving every move she made.

"Oh, Bella," Carlisle said, "Should we have told you where things were on your plate, by the face of the clock or anything. Such as, your spaghetti is at 12? I know the orderlies who deliver food to patients at the hospital are trained to do that."

"Actually no, that isn't necessary," Bella answered, "I guess they used to do it that way, but as long as I know what is on my plate, I can tell what is where by the feel of it under my fork."

"Is the food alright, Dear?" Esme asked, "Can I get you anything else?"

Esme was nervous about this meal. Though she'd shown an air of breezy confidence around the others, inside she was worried. Would it be edible? Would Bella enjoy it? She was relieved to see Bella eating heartily and not making any faces of disgust. Maybe she'd done it all correctly. It gave her hope that she could pull off breakfast the next morning.

Everything is perfect," Bella assured her, "The dinner is terrific. Thank you so much for having me."

"We're so glad you are here," Esme responded, "Would you like anything else, more bread perhaps?"

Bella thanked her and turned back to Edward.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Edward asked, "You are pretty quiet."

"I love just listening to everyone," she told him, "If I'm quiet, that's the reason. I'm enjoying just being here and being part of everything."

"I'll start getting the movies ready," Emmett said. rising from the table after what he hoped would be a reasonable amount of time.

"Wait," Alice cried, "We have manicures and pedicures first. Girl stuff. You men can play more video games for a while."

"I don't usually do the manicure thing, Alice," Bella objected, "I use my hands too much to worry about nails and polish."

"Nonsense," Alice replied, "Your hands are lovely Bella, but the very fact that you do use them so much more than a sighted person draws attention to them. All I want to do is shape up your nails and put some polish on them. I promise I won't go overboard. Just something simple. Please, Bella?"

"If you don't want to do it, you don't have to," Edward told Bella, gently squeezing her hand under the table.

"I don't mind, really," Bella said, "You have a good point Alice, But can we just do clear polish?"

"Very well. That will be fine. I'm sure I have some clear polish in my supplies."

"We'll only take about half an hour or so," Alice told Edward, "Help the others get the living room ready for a movie night. I promise I'll take good care of her. Let's go, Bella."

"I promised Bella I'd play for her," Edward reminded them, "I'll do that after you girls do your nails."

"Wait," Bella hesitated, "Is everyone done? It doesn't sound like anyone else has been eating." She noticed that among all the talk at dinner, she had not heard the sound of forks scraping plates or other normal sounds of eating.

"Oh we are all finished," Carlisle said, "Go ahead with Alice. I have some work to do in my office, and Esme has some things to do as well."

"Can I help clean up, Esme?" Bella asked, "At least let me help bring the dishes from the table into the kitchen."

Bella gathered hers and Edward's plates, reaching for Jasper's, where he'd been sitting on her other side. As she stacked the plates to make it easier to carry them, she noticed that neither Edward nor Jasper seemed to have eaten anything. Her suspicions were confirmed. The Cullens did not seem to eat. She added it to her growing list of facts and wondered why they even bothered to pretend around her now that she knew something was up.

She and Alice did not discuss anything important as the manicure progressed. Alice seemed determined to keep the conversation light, and Bella was relieved. She was having a good time, and she didn't want to deal with the never-ending question of what the Cullens could be. She knew they were not a danger to her, so she just wanted to enjoy her evening. She felt restless being away from Edward though, and she just wanted to get back to him.

Edward had been playing quietly, as he waited for Bella to return. He'd hated to let her go with Alice. It was strange how restless he felt whenever Bella was out of his sight. He longed to be near her, seemed to need her closeness, as he had once needed air to breathe. As he played he relived every minute of the time she'd been at their home. Her melt-down over their house, the way he'd been able to calm her, her enjoyment of the food Esme had worked so hard to make perfect for her. She'd seemed to revel in it all, and he loved watching her experience it. A thought flashed through his mind, wondering if she'd show such enthusiasm in life as a vampire. He wondered what her favorite animal would be for feeding. Would she prefer the wild cats as he did, or would she enjoy deer as Esme did? Then he felt ashamed and pushed the thought away. How could he even think about turning someone as special as Bella into the soulless monster he was?

When their nails were done, the girls headed down to the living room. Alice took her to the piano bench, where she seated herself next to Edward. They were sitting very close, shoulders touching. The electricity flared sharply between them, and Bella could hardly breathe from the sensation. She wanted him, and she had never felt like that before. She wished he would kiss her, but so far, though Edward seemed to like to touch her often, those gentle shoulder touches or the times he would take her hand, she couldn't tell if he wanted to do more. She was too shy and inexperienced to feel comfortable taking the initiative, so she waited and hoped he was feeling the same things.

Edward felt as if his body was on fire, or what he assumed it would feel if he was on fire. His skin seemed to burn wherever Bella's body touched his. He could almost feel his nonexistent pulse racing at her nearness. He had an almost overwhelming desire to take her in his arms and kiss her. He had never kissed a girl before, and he felt nervous at the idea of initiating a kiss. Could his venom hurt her? Did she want him to kiss her? As he had so many times with Bella, Edward felt like the 17-year-old boy he had been. He took her hand in his briefly, hoping she could sense his feelings through their touch.

"Your nails look lovely," he told her.

She blushed, and Edward thought it was his favorite sight in the world.

"Will you play for me now?" Bella's voice was husky with her reaction to his proximity and touch.

"Yes," he felt the need to clear his throat, even though vampires never needed to clear throats, "I wrote this one for Esme. I always start with this one, my way of thanking her for all she's done for me."

Bella loved hearing him speak of his affection for Esme. Then she seemed to fall into the music. She had never heard anything like the way Edward played. It was quiet and loud, gentle and passionate, somehow all at once.

"That is beautiful," she whispered when the song ended, "Just wow, Edward. It's incredible. And you wrote that?"

"Edward composes a lot of music," Esme said from the other room, "He is very talented. Thank you for playing my song, dear. Now, you must play the song you wrote for Bella."

"You wrote a song for me?" Bella was amazed.

Edward said nothing. He began to play. The piece was beyond any words Bella could think to describe it. She felt breathless. It seemed to speak of love and longing and seemed to say all the things she wished Edward would say to her. Her fears that Edward might not feel the things she was feeling dissipated in the notes of her song.

Edward watched her face as he played. She looked exalted, mesmerized. There were tears in her eyes, but the smile was so full, he knew the tears weren't from sadness. The song ended with a quiet gentle passage, like a lullaby. It was the way he felt when he watched Bella sleep.

The last note died away, and neither said anything for a moment. Then Bella reached out and found his hand. She squeezed it tightly, still too choked up to speak, hoping her touch would tell him what she couldn't say.

"I call it Bella's Lullaby," he told her.

They smiled at each other, utterly lost in being together.

"Ok, you two lovebirds," Emmett boomed, "Enough piano and making eyes at each other. Let's watch a movie!"

Bella blushed and stood from the piano bench. Edward offered his arm, and this time, she didn't mind taking it. She was glad of a reason to touch him.

Edward guided her to the couch and sat beside her. He draped an afghan over her and handed her a bowl of popcorn Esme had prepared.

"What are we watching?" Bella asked as she settled on the couch.

"Let's watch Dracula," Emmett said.

"What the hell, Emmett?" Rosalie shrieked.

"Ah come on, it's funny. You know it is."

"No Dracula," the others said all together.

"You guys are no fun," Emmett whined.

"Do you like Casa Blanca?" Jasper asked Bella.

"What? No Civil War movie?" Bella teased him.

Jasper felt a glow of pride in her. Of all the family, he was the one who instilled the most fear or discomfort in humans. Something deep inside warned them that he above all was dangerous. But here was this girl, teasing him about the Civil War, seeming to be completely comfortable and at ease in a house full of vampires. Jasper found himself hoping things could work out for Edward and Bella, and no longer just for the sake of his brother. He had a sense that each of them needed something in their lives that Bella had to give.

"Now, darlin'," he admonished, "No teasing me about the civil war, not till Monday anyway. And after all, Casa Blanca is still about a war."

"I've actually never seen it," Bella admitted.

"Well, it is definitely one of the greatest movies ever made," Jasper said, "We'll watch that one first."

"Can I ask you a question, Bellarina?" Emmett said from his place stretched out on the floor with Rose nestled against him.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Ok, now I don't mean anything by this," Emmett almost seemed to hesitate, "I'm not trying to be a smart ass or anything. I'm not pulling a Newton on you."

"Just spit it out," Bella laughed, "I won't bite." Emmett guffawed at the assurance. He thought that Bella would sure be fun if she became a vampire, but knowing Edward wasn't in the mood for those thoughts, he quickly switched to remembering last night with his Rosie.

"Ok, Bella," he finally said, "I noticed that you use words like see and watch. You said you hadn't ever seen this movie before. Why do you say those things instead of saying hear or listen?"

Edward groaned. He sat beside Bella on the couch and almost without thinking took her hand in his.

"Please excuse my brother," he said, "He doesn't mean to be an idiot all the time."

"No, Edward, it's really ok," Bella said, "It's a common question and I don't mind. I'd always rather have any of you ask me things straight out. So, Emmett, I use see and watch because they are common ways to say things like I watched this or that. It sounds more awkward to say things like, No, I've never listened to that movie before. Also, though I do it by listening, still in my own way, I am watching the movie. I just don't do it with my eyes."

Emmett reached up and patted her knee.

"Thank you for answering my question. I may have tons of other idiot questions for you as we get to know each other. I'm sure old emo Stalkerward over there won't like them. But you are very gracious."

"Huh? Who is Stalkerward?" Bella asked.

"It's just one of my many nicknames for Edward," Emmett laughed, then hit the play button on the remote to begin the movie.

Bella found herself snuggling into Edward's side as the movie progressed. He was so cold, but it didn't bother her. Edward tucked the blanket more closely around her to help keep her warm. Bella was amused by the way the Cullens seemed to know all the lines and quoted them as the movie progressed.

"Bella can't hear the movie, you know," Edward said.

"I honestly don't mind," she laughed.

Even Edward joined in the quoting, and when the end came, all the Cullens quoted the last line together.

"Louis, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

Bella giggled and then yawned.

She had spent the entire movie cuddled next to Edward. Partway through, she wasn't even sure when, she had laid her head on his shoulder. Edward had held her hand throughout, and neither of them ever wanted to let go.

Edward saw Bella's yawn and he released her hand gently and stood up.

"It's late," he said, "Would you like to get ready for bed?"

"Oh, not yet," Alice objected, "It's only around midnight."

"And I've been awake since six this morning," Bella said, "Not to mention having to go do errands with Dad tomorrow and then to that thing at La Push. I wish you could come with me."

Nobody answered, then Alice said,

"We don't go to the reservation. But you'll have a good time tomorrow, I'm sure."

Another thing to add to her list, Bella thought. The Quileutes didn't like the Cullens, and it seemed the feeling was mutual.

Esme went to Bella and gave her a gentle hug, followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming tonight, dear," she whispered, "We are all so happy to have you."

Bella hugged her back already loving this kind woman.

"We'll do it again soon," Alice said.

Edward tapped on Bella's door after he heard her get into bed.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Yes, please."

He came in quietly and sat down on the bed.

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yes, I did," Bella smiled at him, and he thought the sun must be shining.

"I'm so glad," he answered, "I very much enjoyed having you here, Bella."

He took her hand and squeezed it, trying to say many things through his touch.

"I guess I'd better let you go to sleep now," he sighed and prepared to stand and leave the room.

"Don't go, please," she said quietly, "Would you stay till I fall asleep?"

"Ok."

He sat down again and they talked quietly of the evening, till Bella couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

"Sleep, my Bella," Edward whispered.

She pulled the covers up to her chin and snuggled down into the comfortable bed. Edward began to hum her lullaby, and she felt more contented than she had ever felt in her life.

When Bella was sleeping, Edward went downstairs. He planned to spend most of the night watching her, but he wanted to see if Jasper had discovered anything with her laptop.

"Nothing in her internet history," Jasper announced, "But look at this. She's got a file here with notes about all the things she's noticed about us."

"She'll be adding no eating and super-sonic hearing to that list," Edward sighed.

"We have been so careless," Jasper mused, "We believed she couldn't discover the truth, because she couldn't see us. We foolishly underestimated her ability to notice the many nonvisual differences about us."

"We've never been around anyone who is blind before," Carlisle said, "But you're correct, Jasper, we've been foolish. Our attitude has been dangerous, and it's quite demeaning to Bella in some ways."

"Well, we are certainly learning as much about her as she is about us," Jasper agreed.

"Oh, by the way," Alice said, "I've seen that it's going to be sunny, Monday and Tuesday of next week. We won't be able to go to school."

"Wonderful," Edward growled, "It chooses now, of all times in life, to show a little sun around here."

"It had to happen sometime," Jasper said, sending a wave of calm out to the room.

Edward went back to Bella and just sat and watched her. Her sleep seemed peaceful, no troublesome dreams to disturb her tonight.

Alice suddenly shrieked downstairs, and the whole family rushed to her.

"What? No! No, no, no no no no!"

"Darlin', what is it?" Jasper held her close, staring into her eyes, sending calm her way, "Tell us what you saw, sweetheart."

"I was looking at Bella's future, trying to see if the wolves would tell her about us," Alice wailed, "And her future just disappeared!"

Edward grabbed her shoulders.

"What the hell Alice?" he cried, "What do you mean her future disappeared?"

"I see her with Charlie. I see her getting a cell phone. I even see them driving to La Push. And then, they both just disappear. I can't see either of them!"

Edward began to pace.

"Carlisle," he called softly.

"I'm here, and I heard what Alice said. Alice, has this kind of thing ever happened to you before?"

"No, not like this. Not unless—not unless someone died."

She couldn't bring herself to look at Edward as she said those final words.

Edward growled.

"Calm down, son," Carlisle said, "Let's think about this logically. Bella negates your gift somehow, we know this. What if the Quileutes negate Alice's gift as well?"

"I can't take that chance," Edward tugged at his hair, "I need to prevent her from going to the reservation."

"You can't do that," Carlisle said, "But let's try this. We can be at the boundary tomorrow, while Bella and her father are visiting. You'll be able to hear everything that goes on."

Edward continued to pace.

"Alice, check the future again," Carlisle suggested, "Do you see Bella tomorrow evening?"

Alice decided to call Bella to get her new cell phone number. She smiled.

"Yes, I see her. She's giving me her new cell number."

She sighed with relief, and the entire family relaxed.

"Crisis averted then!" Emmett shouted, "Yay. Come Rosie baby, let's go to our room!"

"Emmett, not so loud," Edward snapped, "Bella is sleeping."

"And why should we care?" Rose asked.

"Because she's our guest, and she's human, and she needs to sleep."

"We've never had a human in the house before," Rose said loudly, "I refuse to change my habits to accommodate your little human girlfriend."

She turned on her heel and walked upstairs.

"Sorry, man," Emmett said and he followed her.

Bella had been sleeping soundly with no strange dreams. The bed was warm and comfortable, and it seemed to envelop her in peace. She woke briefly, thinking she heard movement and conversation downstairs. She checked her watch, discovering that it was nearly four in the morning. She thought she heard someone say something about having a human in the house and about humans needing to sleep.

Hmmm, she thought. I need to add that to my list. They don't sleep.

Then she heard the piano, and she slipped back into sleep, content in the knowledge that her Edward was playing her lullaby. She was safe as long as he was near.

Edward played for a while, then he went back upstairs and stole into the guest room. He sat beside the bed through the rest of the night, contentedly watching his Bella sleep. He never wanted to be anywhere else.

* * *

_End Notes:_

_I know, I know, isn't this long enough! But seriously, I can't end without thanking all of you, my readers. I can never tell you how much your reception of my story means to me. I've written all my life and dream of being published someday. You give me the first public response to my writing, and every review, every person who says they love it, moves me beyond words and often brings me to tears. Thank you all so much!_

_Divine Inspiration nominated my story for an award for best Carlisle in the inspired awards. Wow, with as much as I love Carlisle, this is truly an honor. Thank you honey. If any of you would like to vote, the link is:_

_http:/inspiredfanficawards blogspot com/  
_

_Just one rec for yout his week, but this one is special to me._

_Ithaca is Gorgeous_

_This is the very first Twilight fan fiction I ever read, and it is the one that hooked me forever. It's truly magnificent, and it also began my obssessive need for Edward POV stories!_

_After the Cullens leave Forks and make the move to Ithaca, New York, Carlisle fights to keep his family together as Edward's pain threatens to tear them apart. Ithaca is the story of a son's quest, a father's love, and the unique family that's struggling to stand behind them both. This is the Cullens' New Moon. Carlisle and Edward narrate in alternating chapters._

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/4988866/1/Ithaca_is_Gorges_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it, and I just play with it. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author Notes_

_Thank you, every one of you who reads, alerts and reviews. Your support for my story continues to humble and honor me, and I appreciate you all so much._

_Thanks to my lovely beta, Dooba, for all her help and support. Thanks to divine Inspiration and Shannon, for prereading and giving so much to making this story even better. I love you three ladies!_

_I've got an important and fun announcement at the bottom, a way, you the readers, can participate in a big way in an upcoming chapter. Check me out below. And now, on to the chapter._

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Alice was sitting on Bella's bed when she awoke the next morning.

"Hello sleepy!" she cried, "It's after eight. You'd better get up so you can shower and have breakfast before we take you home."

"Morning," Bella yawned, "Why did I agree to be home by ten anyway?"

Alice just laughed.

"We put some nice towels in the bathroom for you, and Esme is making pancakes and bacon for breakfast. I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes."

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

Bella grinned, sitting up and throwing back the covers.

"Tell Esme not to cook enough for an army, like she did last night. After all why waste the food when the rest of you won't eat it?"

Alice laughed as she left the room.

We've been so careless, she thought. She smiled happily. It was only a matter of time, till Bella knew it all, and Alice could hardly wait.

As Bella showered and dressed, she thought about everything that had happened and all she had noticed the day before. She had a lot of facts, but she couldn't quite put it all together. Nothing made logical sense.

The Quileutes know, she thought. I'll just ask Jake. She thought about that a little more. Yes, Jake was the way to go. Billy obviously knew the truth and didn't like the Cullens because of it. Jake would surely know. Having decided, she was ready for breakfast.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward said, as she left the room.

"Good morning, Edward," she loved saying his name.

"May I escort you down to breakfast?" he asked, offering his arm.

"Sure," she smiled.

Now that she understood that Edward had old-fashioned manners and enjoyed being a gentleman, she could agree to let him do things like that. She kept her cane in her other hand, took his arm and they went down to the kitchen.

"Edward!" Alice thought at him, "We need to tell Bella we won't be at school Monday and Tuesday. What shall we tell her?"

Edward nodded at her to show he understood.

"Esme, breakfast is wonderful," Bella commented as she ate, "You are a great cook, even for someone who doesn't eat normal food."

Esme hesitated a moment, not sure what to say.

"Thank you, dear. I enjoy doing it, actually."

Edward pulled out the chair next to Bella and sat down. He reached to take her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Bella, we just found out we won't be at school Monday and Tuesday," he began.

Bella felt her smile falter.

"Oh, I see. Um, is everything ok?"

She wondered how she could make it through the next few days without seeing Edward. She felt a pang of anxiety at the thought of dealing with school, particularly thinking of Jessica, Lauren and Mike. Would they bother her without the Cullens around? She forced herself to smile again.

Edward squeezed her hand again.

"We're ok," he promised, "There are—reasons, we can't go to school those days. I'm sorry. I'll miss seeing you those days, but it can't be helped. We tell people we go camping when it's sunny."

"What the hell are you doing?" Rose thought to Edward, "You're telling her there's something strange about us. Why didn't you just tell her we go camping?"

Edward turned quickly to her and hissed at vampire hearing.

"She'll never believe that story now. No matter what we tell her, she's noticed too much now to try to get her to believe our usual lies. Besides, it's what I said the other day. I can't seem to lie to her."

"You are a damn fool," Rose said.

Edward shrugged and turned back to Bella.

"I'll miss seeing you, too," Bella whispered.

"You might actually be able to learn something in history without me there," Jasper added, "Though if you have to believe what they teach about the Civil War, you aren't really learning anything."

"Someday, I'm going to find out how you know so much about the Civil War," Bella laughed.

"You'll be ok," Alice said, "I've seen it. You'll get to know Angela a little better. She's a very nice girl."

"I still think you must be psychic, Alice," Bella commented, "You're always saying things like that."

"Oh, Bella, Bella, you just never know about me!"

Alice laughed and danced over to stand beside Jasper, slipping her hand into his.

"Now listen, Bellarina," Emmett joined in, "If Newton or any of the others hassle you, just let me know. Rosie and I will take care of them when we get back. Nobody messes with my little sister."

Bella stood up and walked to Emmett, throwing her arms around him.

"You know, Em, I always wanted a big brother, and if I'd had one, I'd want him to be like you," she said, hugging him as tightly as she could.

"Well, consider me your big brother," Emmett picked her up and swung her in a circle, putting her down gently, holding her till she got her balance.

"I agree with Emmett," Rose said grudgingly, "don't take any crap from those losers. Stand up to them and talk back if they bother you."

"Thank you Rosalie," Bella was surprised but touched.

"We need to get you back home now," Edward said, "I'll go get your things and load them in the car. Are you coming with us, Alice?"

"No, I've got things to do this morning. Bella, I'll call you later to get your new cell number, ok?"

She hugged Bella.

"Be careful today," she said.

Esme came to hug her.

"It's been a true pleasure having you visit, Bella," she said, "Please come back soon. We love having you."

"Yes, Bella," Carlisle agreed, "Consider yourself welcome here anytime. Take care, dear."

He laid his hand on her shoulder, much as he did with his own children. Carlisle had come to care for Bella in her own right, not just because she was Edward's mate.

They all went out to the car with Edward and Bella, calling their goodbyes.

"I love your family," Bella said, as they headed down the driveway.

"They have come to love you, too," Edward told her, "You are very special to all of them already."

"I'm so glad."

"May I call you sometime?" Edward asked.

He felt so nervous, afraid she'd say no. He had never asked a girl if he could call, and now he was terrified that she would deny him.

"I'd like that," Bella blushed, "Especially since I won't be seeing you for a few days."

He reached across the center console to hold her hand.

"I am truly sorry about not being able to see you for the next several days," he said quietly, "If there was any way around it, I would be there."

"I know that," she said, "I'll miss you."

"As will I miss you," he said, "We're here. May I take your things inside for you?"

"Thank you, Edward."

Bella led the way to the door, finding her keys as she walked.

"Hey, Bells, is that you?" Charlie called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me."

Who else would it be, she thought. It's not like a burglar would barge through the front door in the middle of the morning, particularly not at the home of the police chief.

"Oh, hi there Edward," Charlie said, as he came to the door, "Thanks for bringing my girl home."

"No problem, sir," Edward said, "Let me take these things to your room, Bella. Do you want me to set up your laptop?"

"No thanks. I can plug it in later."

"Did you have a good time?" Charlie asked.

"Oh yes!" Bella exclaimed, "I had a great time. The Cullens are so nice, and they are fun to be around, too."

"That's great, honey."

Edward came down the stairs and walked to the door to leave.

"I put your backpack on your bed," he explained, "And I put the messenger bag with your laptop on the desk. Does that work?"

"That's perfect. Thank you."

Edward brushed her cheek lightly.

"Alice and I will call you tonight to get your cell number and see how your day went," he told her.

"Ok, I'll talk to you then, I guess."

She looked so sad as she said that, and Edward wished he could comfort her. She seemed to feel as lonely for him, as he already felt for her. These days apart would be a series of miserable agonizing hours, and he didn't think anything could fill the time when he'd be separated from her. He wanted to tell her just that, but he felt shy about it, particularly in front of her father.

He took her hands in his, holding tightly for a moment, before letting go and opening the door.

"We'll see each other soon," he promised, then left quickly, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Bella felt a painful longing inside. It hurt to have Edward leave, knowing she wouldn't see him again till Wednesday. She looked sad, and Charlie, seeing it, walked to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't feel bad, Bells," he comforted, "You'll see him soon. Monday, in fact, won't you?"

"No, the Cullens will be out of school Monday and Tuesday," she answered, "That reminds me. Can you drive me to school those days?"

"Sure. Do you need a ride home, too?"

"Probably," she sighed, "Maybe one of the other kids can take me, but I'm not counting on that. So, can you just plan to pick me up, and if something changes, I'll call?"

"That's fine, honey," Charlie hugged her, "Are the Cullens going camping? They usually do when it's going to be sunny."

"Yeah, that's what Edward said. I hope they have a nice time."

Edward had implied that the Cullens weren't going camping, but she wouldn't betray their secret to her father, whatever that secret might be.

"Are you ready to go?"

They went out to the cruiser and drove to the store to set up her cell phone service first.

Edward felt pain deep inside as he drove away from Bella. How could he make it till Wednesday? How could he be away from Bella for so long? The pain inside was physical and nearly unbearable. What would he do if something terrible happened to her while she was visiting the reservation? He knew Alice had seen herself talking to Bella that evening, but still, anything could happen. Decisions could be made on the spur of the moment and change everything. He would not feel peace till Alice could see Bella again in her visions.

The trip to the cell phone store went quickly. Bella knew exactly what she wanted and didn't need to browse. The sales associate got the phone set up, turned on the Voice Over speech program, and she was on her way.

"That is one fancy phone," Charlie commented, "I think it's a bit much for me."

Bella laughed.

"Don't give me that, Dad. You use a computer at work. This is just a small computer."

Charlie humphed.

"Ok, now off to La Push," he said, "Everyone will be glad to see you. Do you remember the Clearwaters?"

"Not really."

"Well, Harry and Billy and I go fishing together a lot," Charlie explained, "His wife is Sue, and he has two kids, Seth and Leah. Leah is probably around your age."

"Hmmm."

Charlie turned into the reservation.

"Here we are," he said, pulling up to Billy's house.

At the Cullen house Alice's visions of Bella went dark, and she knew Bella was at La Push.

"Hang in there, Edward," she thought at him, "She'll be ok, and she'll be back in a few hours. Don't stress out."

Edward growled from his room and began to pace. He didn't think he'd stop until he knew Bella was safe.

"Charlie, Bella, you're finally here!" Billy called, "Come on in. Jake, they're here."

"Hey, Bells, Charlie," Jake came from his room, "How's it going, Bella?"

"Good, Jake, things are really good."

"Yeah, how's school?"

"School is ok," she said, "I've studied a lot of it already in Phoenix. So, classes are kinda boring. But I'm making some good friends."

She said the last sentence with a firm tone. She was prepared for battle when it came to the Cullens. Secretly, she was also hoping for answers, and she intended to stir things up to try to get them.

"Oh really?" Billy questioned, "What friends have you made?"

"All the Cullen kids," Charlie said, "They've really taken to Bella. They pick her up and bring her home from school everyday. The youngest boy, Edward, comes over and does homework with Bella. Hell, they even had her stay overnight last night."

Billy frowned.

"Are you saying that Bella spent the night at the Cullens?" he asked sharply.

"Yes, Billy, I spent the night at the Cullens. And look, I'm still here to tell the tale."

"Be nice, Bella," Charlie admonished.

"Sorry, Billy, but the Cullens are my friends."

"I know you don't want to hear this, Bella," Billy said, "But the Cullens are not safe. It is dangerous for you to spend time alone with them. I wish you would listen to my warning."

"Not this again, Billy," Charlie sighed.

"I'm not going to stay away from them," Bella said, "They are my friends. Every single one of them has been kind to me. I've never once been in danger around them, and in fact, I feel extremely safe whenever I'm with them, particularly with Edward. Unless you have something definite to say, I wish you'd stop talking about them and giving vague hints meant to scare me away. I don't scare easily."

Billy sighed.

That is obvious," he said at last, "I hope you will think about it, at least. Come on, Charlie, the beer is cold. Jake will fire up the grill in a while. The Clearwaters will be here soon."

"Want to go walk on the beach?" Jacob asked Bella, "You used to love to play out there."

"Sure, Jake."

They walked down to the beach and strolled along near the waves.

"That's such a peaceful sound," Bella said, "The ocean makes me feel both strong and weak at the same time. I mean, weak in the sense that it is so powerful. But it makes me feel empowered, too."

"Some of us like to do cliff diving down here," Jacob told her, "It's scary but wow, what a rush you get when you jump!"

"Wow!"

"Come on, want to run down the beach?" Jake asked, "You used to try so hard to chase me."

Bella laughed.

"I don't think I want to run down the beach right now. Let's sit down and talk a while, catch up and all that."

She was planning to get him to talk about the Cullens. She was going to find out what was going on and why the Quileutes were against them.

"Ok, there are some boulders over here, where we can sit."

They sat down and were silent a while. Bella felt relaxed just listening to the sea, and the wind blowing, the gulls crying overhead. At last she took a deep breath and prepared to jump into the subject on her mind.

"Ok, Jacob Black," she began, "Tell me what is going on with your dad and his feelings about the Cullens."

Damn, Jacob thought. I was afraid she'd bring it up. He wondered what to tell her. He knew the legends of his people. He knew his dad and the older folks believed it all. But it was nonsense. There were no vampires, and definitely no men shifting into wolves. What could it hurt to tell her the legends?

"I'm really not supposed to tell an outsider," he hesitated.

"Ah gee, Jake, are you going to pull that one on me? Come on, spill it."

"Well, ok, here goes," Jake sighed, "Just don't tell my dad."

"Don't worry about that," she laughed, "I don't think he wants to talk to me right now. So, what's the story?"

Jacob thought for a minute, trying to think where to start the story.

"Our people have many legends," he began, "This is our most important legend and deepest secret. We are never supposed to share this with the outside world.

"Many years ago, hundreds of years ago, our ancestors developed the ability to separate their spirits from their bodies. There came one great leader who was permanently separated from his body through the treachery of a so-called friend, who stole the body. This ancestor was befriended by a wolf who let him share his body in time."

Bella sat fascinated. Jacob seemed to take on the manner and even the voice of an older person, his voice growing deeper and stronger. He seemed lost in the story, as he continued.

"That story is too long to tell today, but it is important, because the men of the tribe could thereafter occasionally transform into great wolves.

"One day, a beautiful woman came to the village. They say she had unearthly beauty, and she had skin hard and cold as ice, with eyes of deep red. She attacked the village, grabbing the people and tearing into their necks, drinking their blood.

"Some of the men rushed to the rescue, transforming into horse-sized wolves. They were able to attack the Cold One and kill her by tearing her to pieces. The pieces tried to go back together, so they burned them, and she was truly dead."

"Wow, Jake, that's creepy," Bella said, when he paused, "But what does this have to do with the Cullens?"

"I'm getting to that," Jake said, "So, many, many years passed. From time to time, other cold Ones came along, and in those times, some of the young men of the tribe would again transform into wolves and kill them. They became the protectors of the People whenever there was a threat.

"Well, in the days of my great-grandfather, Ephraim Black, a group of these cold ones moved into the area. They claimed they were different from others of their kind. They claimed they did not drink from humans, that they drank from animals. They promised they would not hurt any humans. After much discussion, our people and the Cold Ones came to an understanding and made a treaty.

"The treaty states that they will not bite or kill a human, and that in turn, the Quileutes will not hurt them and will not tell any outsiders about them. We have a boundary, where neither of us can go. They cannot come onto our land, and if they do, we can kill them. In return, we do not go into their territory. Forks is neutral ground."

"That's an amazing story," Bella said, "But I ask again, what does it have to do with the Cullens?"

"The Cullens are the Cold Ones, Bella," Jacob told her, "They are the ones who made the treaty with Ephraim. They said they could be trusted as long as their eyes were the yellow color they are, but if we saw Cold Ones with red eyes, we should kill them. Those would be the human blood drinkers."

"So, you're saying that your dad believes the Cullens are descendants of these cold ones? You're saying they were vampires?"

"Not descendants. These Cullens are the same ones who came all those years ago. Only now they have two others with their coven. Well, they call themselves a family."

Jacob sneered as he said the word family, and Bella reached over and smacked his arm.

"Don't sneer at them," she said, "they are a family. If you don't believe these legends, why are you sounding so scornful?"

"Sorry, Bella," he said, "You're right. It's just engrained in all of us, I guess."

"Just cause something is engrained doesn't mean you need to continue the prejudice," she said, then changed the subject, "So, you're saying, the Cullens are vampires, and they were here a long time ago, these same Cullens, and are back now?"

"Yes, that's what my dad and the other tribal elders believe."

"And are any of you turning into wolves then?"

Jacob laughed.

"It's just a legend, Bells," he said, "But the elders believe it. They believe the Cullens are bloodsuckers, and they believe some of our guys will start transforming. But of course it's all crap. I don't believe it at all. But that's why my dad gets all weird about you hanging out with Cullens."

Bella forced a laugh.

"Wow, Jacob, your elders could use those stories to scare people into good behavior. Or maybe the boys could use them to get girls to cuddle up to them around a campfire. But you can't expect me to believe the Cullens are vampires."

"Of course I don't think you'll believe it," Jacob said, "But you wanted to know what my dad has against them. He believes they are vampires, and nothing is going to change his mind. You don't need to make fun of him and the other elders."

"I'm sorry, Jake," Bella replied, "You're right. I didn't mean to mock them. But Billy can't expect me to believe such a story or to stay away from my friends, and my maybe almost boyfriend, all because of some old legends."

"Maybe almost boyfriend, huh?" Jacob poked her in the side, "Tell me about it."

"Well, Edward Cullen is—well, he's special. I like him, and I think he feels the same way. It's too soon to know for sure."

"Bella has a boyfriend; Bella has a boyfriend," Jacob teased.

"Knock it off and grow up, Jacob Black."

They both laughed.

"We'd better get back," Jacob said, "I need to start barbecuing."

They walked back in companionable silence.

Bella's mind was whirling with conflicting thoughts. Vampires were not real. Mythical creatures like vampires and werewolves did not exist. How could modern men like the tribal elders believe such a thing?

Yet, as she put together all the details she'd noticed about the Cullens, she almost had to wonder. They were hard as stone and cold as ice. They had never eaten normal human food around her. They moved and spoke quickly, faster than any person could move. They heard things they should not be able to hear. And, most telling of all, Edward did not have a heartbeat. She wished she knew what color their eyes were.

I wonder if I can find anything about vampires on the internet, she thought. She decided to do some research the next day. She also decided to ask Charlie about the eye color thing. Could she do it casually enough so as to keep Charlie from being overly curious? She could always play the smitten girl role, saying she just wanted to know what Edward looked like. Yes, she thought, that would work well. She would just have to endure more teasing from Charlie.

She put the thoughts out of her mind for the time being and determined to enjoy the rest of the barbecue.

She met quite a few of the younger people. Seth and Leah Clearwater were fun. Seth seemed like a devoted puppy, silly and gangly, around fourteen. Leah's boyfriend, Sam, was quiet and serious. Once during conversation, the Cullens name came up briefly, and Bella thought she heard Sam snarl.

But overall, it was a fun afternoon, and Bella was happy she'd come, even though she missed Edward so much.

"Thank you for having us, Billy," she said as they were preparing to leave, "I had such a good time."

She bent to hug him.

"Come again, anytime, Bella," he replied, "And be careful. You mean the whole world to Charlie, and therefore, I urge you to take care of yourself and take no risks."

Bella smiled at him and turned to hug Jacob goodbye as well.

"See you, Jake. Let me know if you get into town. Oh, let me know if you start changing into a wolf, too!"

She giggled, and Jacob laughed.

"Don't say that too loud, Bella," he said, "Dad will kill me if he knows I told you. Technically, it means I've broken the treaty. We are not supposed to tell any outsiders about the cold Ones."

"Sure, sure," she laughed and waved.

"Um, hey Dad," she tried as they drove home, "Um, this is so embarrassing to ask, but, um—well, what does Edward look like? You know, what color is his hair or his eyes, or how tall is he? Oh, damn, why did I start this?"

She knew she must be completely red, from the heat of the blush on her face.

Charlie laughed hard.

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd ask me to describe a boy to you, Bells!" he laughed harder.

"Oh, please, stop. Never mind," she muttered.

Charlie took a deep breath and forced himself to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry," he said at last, "I'm not so good at describing teenage boys to girls. But I am a police officer, so I should be able to do this, huh? Let's see—he's probably about 6 foot 2. He's got reddish hair sort of, kind of a bronze color. His eyes are kind of amber, I guess you'd call it. Come to think of it, all the Cullens have that same strange eye color. You wouldn't think a family of adopted kids would have such similar looks. That's interesting."

"Amber, that's kind of a yellow color isn't it?" she asked thoughtfully, "And bronze, would that be sort of red and brown?"

"Yeah, that would be the best way I can explain it," he said.

She was quiet for the rest of the drive, thinking. Amber eyes, yellow eyes. The Quileute legends said that the Cullens were Cold Ones, vampires, but that they were supposedly safe because their eye color was yellow, indicating they only drank animal blood. Could it be?

Edward had spent the afternoon pacing in his room, agitatedly tugging at his hair. Was Bella safe? Would she come back from La Push? Why couldn't Alice see anything about her? He thought he might fly to pieces if he didn't get some kind of news soon. How he wished he could have begged her not to go, but he could not do that yet. He didn't think Bella would respond well to being told where she could or could not go, and without some kind of explanation she'd never agree.

Alice was looking through her closet when the ability to see Bella returned to her. The vision that hit her first made her squeal with laughter. Bella asking Charlie to describe Edward, and poor Charlie fumbling over things like eye and hair color. Not bad, she thought, as she saw Charlie describe bronze. But Bella definitely needs a girlfriend with whom to discuss such things as boys. If only she could get Bella to open up to her about her feelings for Edward. Perhaps, another shopping trip is in order, she thought.

"Edward, I see her again!" Alice yelled in her thoughts, "She and Charlie are ok."

She played the vision she'd just had. Edward groaned with embarrassment. He almost wished he could blush, as a way to show how uncomfortable he felt. Alice giggled when she finished.

"Alice, for the love of all that's holy, please do not share that vision with anyone else, particularly Emmett. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Share what vision with me?" Emmett asked from his room, "Come on, Pixie, tell us all. Anything that can fluster our brooding Edward has got to be good!"

"Never you mind," Alice sang out, "It's between Edward and Bella—and me, of course."

"Damn," Emmet muttered.

Alice turned back to Edward, grinning at his obvious embarrassment. Even though he couldn't blush, he looked completely chagrined, as if he wanted to go hide under his bed.

"Oh, come on, brother, it's so sweet. She obviously likes you. But, here's what I see for the rest of the evening. I see them watching TV together."

Alice quickly played the vision over for Edward. Charlie and Bella sitting in the living room. Some kind of a game was on. Charlie was in his recliner with a beer, and Bella seemed to be relaxing on the couch, playing with her iPhone.

"Thank God," Edward said, "Shall we call her now? We promised we would call to get her new cell number."

"Why don't you call her?" Alice suggested, "I'll talk to her after you."

He reached for his cell and dialed the Swan house.

"Hi Chief, this is Edward Cullen," he said when he heard Charlie answer.

"Oh, hello there Edward. Are you calling to talk to Bella?"

"Yes, sir, if I may?"

"You may, if you knock off the sir crap," Charlie said, "Call me Charlie."

"Thanks, Charlie, is Bella available to speak with me?"

"Hang on, Edward."

Bella's heart had begun to pound when she heard her dad say Edward's name. He had really called! She was so excited, but she was also nervous. What should she say to him? Should she mention Jake's ridiculous stories? No, she thought, not yet, not till I do some research. Then she thought that maybe she could just slip it in casually, just as part of the entire day.

"Hello, Edward," she said quietly into the phone.

"Hi Bella. Did you have a nice day?"

"Yeah, it was lots of fun," she told him, "What about you? What did you do today?"

"Not too much, actually," he said, "I was home with Alice. I played a while, listened to some CD's, things like that."

"Well, we had a nice barbecue. It was a good day at first beach, and I met some cool people on the Reservation. Jake told me some interesting legends of his people. Oh, and I got my phone. I got an iPhone."

Edward froze. Damn, he thought. That young pup must have told her the legends about his family. It had to be. What would she think of him now? He was frustrated and worried, and he almost wished he could cry from the fear of how she would react to those particular legends.

He decided to ignore it for now, as this was no time to try to discuss it. He took a deep unnecessary breath and responded to the last thing she'd said.

"Will you give me your new cell number?" he asked.

"Yes, of course."

She told him the number, and he quickly added it to his phone.

"I'm still learning how to use this thing," she said, "I don't think I can put your name and number in here yet."

"We'll help you on Wednesday, if you haven't figured it out by then," he promised, "There is a bit of a learning curve with that phone. But I'm confident you will learn it quickly."

Bella blushed but felt warmed by his confidence in her.

"Alice would like to speak with you," Edward told her, "I'll let her have the phone now, but I will call you again soon."

"I'd like that, Edward," she said softly.

As Edward handed the phone to his sister, he muttered, "You can stop making faces at me now and stop tapping your foot impatiently."

"Sorry brother dear," Alice said, not sounding one bit sorry.

"Bella, Bella, how was your day?" Alice's wind chime voice rang over the phone, "We miss you already. Tell me all about your day. What did you wear, by the way?"

Bella laughed and told Alice all about the day and the people she'd met. She kept quiet about the legends however, not ready to discuss that topic.

When she hung up the phone, she told Charlie she was going up to bed, hugged him goodnight and went upstairs. It had been a busy day, and she decided not to set up the laptop or start her research that night. She got ready for bed, falling quickly asleep.

When Charlie was finally asleep, Edward slipped into Bella's room.

"Oh my Bella," he whispered, kneeling beside her bed, "I have a feeling you know everything now. What will you decide?"

He ached inside. He was sure that once Bella knew the truth, she would want nothing more to do with him. What would he do when she sent him away forever? He would stay near, he knew. He would watch over her for all her life, though she would never know. The fear felt as if it would choke him with its power.

"Please don't send me away," he pleaded silently.

Bella dreamed she was in the woods alone. She was lost and didn't know how to get help. Suddenly, she heard a sound beside her, and reaching out her hand, she felt fur. She moved her hand higher and knew she was touching a huge animal. She was frightened, though the animal did not move. Then she heard footsteps ahead of her. She called out to whoever it was, asking for help finding her way out of the woods.

"Bella, be careful," it was Edward's voice, "Step toward me, slowly, slowly."

The animal beside her growled.

"Edward, help me," she called softly.

"I'm here. Just walk forward toward me," he encouraged, "That's it. Good girl, keep walking."

The animal growled again and moved to stand in front of her, blocking her way to Edward.

"Get out of the way, wolf," Edward commanded, "I will not hurt her."

The animal—was it a wolf?—snarled.

"Please, move," Bella said, "I need to get to him. I'll be safe when I'm with him."

The dream shifted, and Bella knew Edward was somehow beside her. He picked her up and carried her in his arms out of the woods, away from the wolf. The wolf howled in the distance but did not chase.

Bella woke with a start. She knew the dream had to have been triggered by all that she had heard of the Quileute legends. She sighed and turned over to try to go back to sleep.

"I don't care what you are, Edward," she whispered to the night, "I know you'll always keep me safe."

Edward was across the room in the rocking chair, when he heard Bella speak those words. She'd muttered something about big animals and being lost, just before she'd awakened. The words she'd whispered just that moment thrilled him. Could she really mean it? As he sat watching her through the night, for the first time, he felt true hope. He didn't know how they could do it, but somehow, they would work it out.

Charlie went fishing the next day, and Bella was glad to have the house to herself for a while. She did some laundry and other household chores. At last she felt she'd done enough and could get up to her computer to do her vampire research. She thought she'd try just googling the word 'vampire' and see what kinds of results she'd get.

There were thousands of hits on vampire.

"Grrrr," she grumbled, "How will I find anything in all this?"

She almost laughed at herself, thinking of trying to find something factual about vampires. Vampires were myths, weren't they? She checked out a couple sites that just seemed to repeat the old Hollywood vampire image, sleeping in coffins, burned by the sun, evil creatures feasting on the blood of innocents. She scoffed. The Cullens were nothing like those Hollywood horrors. Surely, there had to be something else.

At last, she found something called 'vampires A to Z.' It was a simple page, easy to read with her speech program, and she went through it quickly. The so-called facts fell into place. Fast, cold, hard, super-human hearing and sight, no heartbeat, able to live hundreds of years. So much of it fit the Cullens, even while so much of it did not fit at all.

The Cullens weren't bloodthirsty monsters. They were refined, funny, and kind caring people. Carlisle was a doctor, and from all Charlie had said, he was a very good and beloved doctor. If he was using the role of doctor to kill humans, it could never be overlooked in a town as small as Forks. People just couldn't disappear in Forks without being missed.

She sighed. It was getting late, and she decided to check one more site. She found one about Stregoni Benefici and thought that sounded interesting. It was a story of a vampire who worked for the good of people. This vampire did not kill humans and even went against his own kind to try to protect humanity. She smiled as she read this one. She thought she knew at least one vampire who might fit that description. Could Carlisle Cullen be this mysterious Stregoni Benefici?

At last she closed her browser and went downstairs. When she put it all together logically, she had to believe that the Cullens were indeed vampires. Nothing else seemed to fit. This should terrify her, she knew. Vampires, if they were real, should be something to fear. But she'd spent enough time with the Cullens to know that she could never be afraid of them.

How could she fear someone as tender as Edward? What about joyful enthusiastic Alice? How could she be afraid of goofy Emmett? Jasper was highly intelligent, with a feeling of calm about him, and yet with a wicked sense of humor. Carlisle and Esme were two of the kindest people she'd ever met. She would never be uncomfortable around them. Even Rosalie, though Bella knew Rose was not comfortable with her presence in their lives, still, Bella felt this was more to do with protecting her family, than that Rose had any personal grudge against her. Protectiveness, well, Bella could understand that.

"It doesn't matter what they are," she said, "I can only go by the way they have treated me and the way I feel when I'm with them. No, the Cullens will never hurt me."

Having come to that conclusion, she felt a sense of peace and decided to sit outside for a while and read.

She took a blanket to the backyard and stretched out, basking in the sun. Her audio book played softly, as she lay there, thinking of nothing, feeling happy. At one point, she thought she felt someone watching her. It was almost like the feeling she had so often when Edward was near.

"Edward, are you there?" she called softly.

There was no answer, and she thought she must have imagined it.

Edward stood in the trees watching her. How had she known he was there? Did she feel that draw to him, as he felt it to her? She looked beautiful, lying in the sun, a soft smile on her face. He would stay quietly and watch her, till her father came home, making sure she was safe. He would not interrupt her afternoon but would just stand guard.

"My Bella," he whispered, too low for her to hear.

She dozed in the sun, waking when she heard Charlie's car pull into the driveway. She picked up her blanket and went into the house, with one last turn of her head toward the woods.

"I brought some fish home," Charlie told her, "I see you've done all the housework today. I'll fix dinner. I can fry fish at least."

She laughed.

"Sure, Dad, I'll take you up on that."

Bella felt restless. She wanted to see Edward. She didn't know how she could wait till Wednesday to see him. Even if he couldn't go out in the sun, couldn't he maybe stop by in the evening? Did he have to wait so long to see her again. Maybe she could call him? She could call Alice. That would seem simple and normal wouldn't it?

"Hey, Dad, could you help me put a couple phone numbers in my phone?" she asked.

"I can try, but I don't know how much help I'll be with that thing."

"Well, the phone will talk to me, but I'm not sure of everything yet. So, maybe you could just tell me what's on the screen, and I can figure it out?"

They worked on the phone contacts for a while. She was able to enter Charlie's, Edward's and Alice's numbers, with Charlie explaining where things were on the screen. She was sure she could do it on her own after this.

Later in the evening the house phone rang. Hoping it might be Edward, Bella told Charlie she'd get it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Angela Weber. Is this Bella?"

"Oh, Angela, hi, yeah, this is Bella," she answered.

"Hi," Angela said, "I meant to call you earlier in the weekend, but I was busy helping my parents with some church stuff. My dad is a minister."

"That's cool," Bella said.

"Well, I was thinking," Angela began, "I know the Cullens drive you to and from school, and I know they usually go camping on sunny days. So, um, I wondered if you need a ride to school?"

Bella smiled. Though she hadn't spent much time with Angela, she'd already decided that Angela was a kind but shy girl. She was nothing like Jessica or Lauren.

"That would be great. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No, I'm sure," Angela said, "I'd like the chance to get to know you a little better anyway."

"I'd like that, too," Bella said, "Great. I'll plan on it. It will be nice not to have to go to and from school in the Chief's car."

The two girls laughed together.

"Oh, also, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me and Jessica to Port Angeles Tuesday after school," Angela was tentative, knowing how Jessica had treated Bella so far.

Bella hesitated.

"I don't know," she paused, "Honestly, Jessica and I don't seem to get along too well."

"She'll be fine, I promise. I already asked if she'd mind if you came with us, and she said she'd be nice. We're dress shopping for the upcoming dance, and I'd really like you to come with us."

"I'm not going to the dance," Bella said.

"Even if you aren't going to the dance, it would be fun to have you come shopping with us," Angela assured her, "Please, Bella?"

"Ok, I'll go with you."

Angela was happy. She had a feeling she and Bella could become good friends.

"You know," she said, "It is a girl's choice dance. You could ask Edward."

"Me? Ask Edward to a dance?" Bella laughed, "I don't dance, Angela."

"It was just a thought," Angela sighed, "You and Edward spend a lot of time together, and he looks at you like he never wants to stop. Ok, I'll pick you up for school at eight in the morning, and we can talk more about shopping then. See you tomorrow."

They hung up, and Bella told Charlie about the call.

"Angela is a very nice girl," Charlie told her, "I think you'll enjoy getting to know her."

They said goodnight and Bella went up to get ready for bed. She was still nervous about being at school without the Cullens—ok, without Edward most of all, she admitted to herself—but now she was beginning to make a new friend in Angela, and she was sure things wouldn't be too bad after all.

Edward asked Carlisle to go hunting with him, before he went back to Bella's. He wanted to talk to his mentor away from the ears of the rest of the family.

"What's going on, son?" Carlisle asked, after they'd both drunk their fill.

"Alice thinks Bella will have it figured out by the time we see her again," Edward told him, "Bella also mentioned hearing some tribal legends while she and her dad were at La Push yesterday. I guess, I guess I'm scared."

"I know," Carlisle said, "Tell me why you are afraid."

"What if she rejects me? What if she sends me away?"

"I don't think she will," Carlisle replied, "As I told you before, if Bella is indeed your mate, her love for you, her connection to you, will be as strong as yours."

"But how can it be? She's human. Can her emotions be as strong as ours?"

"I think you underestimate her, when you say things like that. And we have done far too much underestimating of that girl. I watched her the other night. She's intelligent and beautiful, and even more than that, she cares deeply for you. I believe she cares for the rest of us as well. I do not believe she will reject you."

"But, Carlisle, how can she accept me when she knows what I am?" Edward cried.

In frustration, he threw himself against a nearby tree, and the tree toppled over with a crash.

"Calm down, son," Carlisle strode to him and took him in his arms.

At times like this, Carlisle remembered how very young Edward truly was. His boy was frightened now, with a very human fear of rejection. Carlisle said a brief prayer for guidance, as he sought for words to help his son. He sat on the ground and motioned for Edward to sit as well.

"Edward, love is always a risk," Carlisle began, "It's something that makes us all act like fools, give our hearts and souls into the keeping of another being. We risk everything in the hopes that the one we love will love us back. Everything you are feeling is completely normal, I promise you. Yes, you have something bigger to worry about than the average boy in love with a girl. But, have you ever considered that Bella might also fear rejection?"

"What do you mean?"

"People with disabilities face rejection in many ways," Carlisle explained, "They can be rejected socially by their peers. They have the highest unemployment rates in the country, with the unemployment rate for people who are blind being the highest of all, seventy or more percent. They have to fight for equality, learn to speak up for their rights. Bella has probably been fighting for equal treatment all her life, even as girls her age should be thinking of nothing so important. Don't you think she could be worrying that you might reject her, too?"

"I never thought of any of that," Edward admitted.

"My advice to you is simple," Carlisle went on, "Talk to her. Let her ask questions. Tell her openly how you feel. Listen to what she tells you. Let her love you back as freely as you love her. Don't start borrowing trouble, unless there is truly a need. Certainly, it is a concern that she has or will discover the truth. But if I am reading her correctly, Bella Swan will accept you as you are, every bit as much as you accept her as she is."

He stood up, laid his hand on Edward's shoulder briefly.

"Let's go home now," he said.

They ran together. Edward felt lighter, freer, after confiding in his father and listening to his wise council.

"Thank you, father," he said, "I'm going to Bella's."

"Very well, go, keep your girl safe," Carlisle turned toward home, leaving Edward to run as fast as he was able to Bella's.

She was sleeping peacefully, when he climbed into her room. He hoped he hadn't missed her sleep talking. She stirred, turned in her sleep.

"Edward," she murmured, "Love you, Edward."

She fell deeper into sleep, and Edward thought he could almost feel his heart soar at her words. Could it be true? With all his being, he hoped it was. He hoped Carlisle was correct. He'd give anything, do anything.

"I love you, my Bella," he said softly.

He knelt by her bed, gently stroking her hair back from her face.

"I love you forever," he whispered.

"Mmmm," she murmured again, then slept the rest of the night without speaking.

* * *

_Author End notes_

_I'm offering a way you all can participate in an upcoming chapter. In a future chapter, there will be what I call an exchange of information. Bella will be asking questions, and other characters want to ask her questions too. So, tell me, what questions would you ask Bella—or me__—__about blindness or how blind people do various tasks. Send me your questions in a review or a PM, and I'll try to incorporate them into the information exchange chapter. I'll make it fun and funny, of course. After all, Emmett will be involved in that discussion! There is no wrong question, so please ask away._

_Feel free to follow me on twitter, sherriola is my twitter name. If you do follow me, please send me a tweet and let me know who you are, so I can follow you back. I get a lot of spam follows._

_Only one rec this week, but it's special. This story has one of my very favorite Edwards in all fics I've ever read. Guess he's one of my top three._

_Paper cutouts_

_By Twistedcoincidence_

_Bella prefers the virtual to the actual, but feels herself being tugged from the safety of her online realm into the world of a rough edged Edward. This time she'll write her own story. AH/AU Edward is so different and wonderful in this story, with an adorable son and a great dog. He's the kind of person I want for my best friend. I hope you love the story. It's very special._

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/5993964/1/Paper_CutOuts_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author Notes_

_Thanks to my most amazing special beta, Dooba, and my wonderful prereaders, Divine Inspiration and Shannon. They are dear friends, and their support and help with each step of this journey is beyond words. Thank you loves. By the way, Dooba logs in and checks how these chapters look right before I hit the add button, so she always makes sure you get the best this can be._

_This was originally a monster chapter, and after Dooba and I discussed things, I decided to break this one into two separate chapters. This means, next week's chapter has a chance to be even better!_

_**Warning**_

_This chapter has a tiny bit of violence—nothing horrible—and there is a very minimal amount of strong language._

_

* * *

_CHAPTER TEN

Monday dragged for Bella. Could it really have only been a week since she'd met Edward? When she thought about how comfortable she felt around him, it seemed she'd known him all her life, it was the same with all the Cullens, even Rosalie. Bella felt lonely and restless at school, and she missed Edward with a pain that made her feel that her heart was being torn apart.

Was it normal to feel such pain being apart from one specific person? She didn't know. She only had her parents experience on which to judge relationships, and they weren't exactly the example of relationship bliss. Would Edward call her tonight? He'd asked permission to call, and she hoped with all her heart that he would. At least then she could hear his beautiful voice.

The best part of the day was the time she spent with Angela. Angela was a nice girl. Bella sensed a genuine kindness about her. It showed in the way she interacted with everyone. She had observed how the Cullens acted with Bella, and she emulated them, not being overly helpful in any way.

"Are you comfortable getting to all your classes?" Angela asked when they arrived at school.

"Oh, yes, I feel very confident about it," Bella told her.

"Ok, I'll see you in Spanish then," Angela said, "Do you want to sit with us at lunch? Sorry, it's Jess, Lauren and Mike, among others, but you don't want to sit at the Cullen table alone, do you?"

Bella shuddered at the thought. It would make her even more miserable and lonely to sit there by herself.

"I'll sit with you guys," Bella decided, "They can't hurt too much."

Angela laughed, said goodbye. And the two girls separated.

Classes dragged, and though Bella concentrated, part of her wasn't really focused. What was Edward doing right at that minute, she wondered. If they didn't go camping, what did they do, and why couldn't they come to school? Surely they wouldn't actually burn up in the sun? Was he thinking of her, she wondered. Did he wonder if her day was going well, and did he wish he could be with her?

Bella walked with Angela and Jessica to the cafeteria at lunch and joined their table. She was nervous sitting with that group, but she would never let them see it. Everyone was talking about the upcoming dance. Bella was thankful for their absorption in the topic, because it seemed to keep everyone from asking her questions about the Cullens or making assumptions about her life—or so she hoped.

"So, Bella," Lauren addressed her near the end of lunch, "Did you ask Edward to the dance?"

"No, I didn't. I don't dance."

"Of course you don't," Lauren replied with fake sweetness, "I suppose blind people can't dance."

"What?" Bella was shocked, "I'm sure plenty of people who are blind can dance. What does seeing have to do with it? It's just not my thing."

"Whatever you say," Lauren said, "I just can't imagine it. You'd look ridiculous trying to dance with Edward. It's probably just as well you didn't have the guts to ask him."

"Be quiet Lauren," Angela snapped.

Bella touched Angela's arm lightly.

"Don't, Angela,"

She remembered Rose telling her not to let Lauren get to her, and she decided she'd had enough of Lauren's barbed insults.

"Look, Lauren," she began, "I don't know what your problem is with me, but I've had enough of it. You're treading close to harassment, and I think you'd better stop."

All conversation at the table came to a halt. Everyone stared in amazement. Nobody had ever really put Lauren in her place before, except for Rosalie Cullen.

"Why—what—" Lauren spluttered.

Without another word, Bella stood, turning away, ready to go to Biology, leaving stunned silence behind her.

"Wow, Bella, that was incredible," Angela said, as they walked to class.

"I don't know about that," Bella sighed, "I rarely lose my temper like that, but I'd really had enough. What is her problem anyway?"

"She's always been that way," Angela explained, "We're all used to it, I guess. That doesn't make it right, I know, but we've known each other all our lives, and we're just used to it."

"Nobody should have to be used to it."

"I know," Angela said, "Well, one thing is for sure, she'll never forget you, and I bet she'll never bother you again. First there was Rosalie and now you."

"What about Rosalie?"

"Oh, the other day, Lauren was going off about you, Lauren and Jessica, and Rosalie heard and told them off."

Bella was stunned. Rose didn't really like her, Bella knew that, but she'd spoken up for her anyway. She smiled. Maybe there was hope for them to become friends someday.

Edward spent the day in the woods on the edge of the school grounds. He followed Bella through the minds of the other students. He hated being away from her. He felt lonely and restless. The pain he felt at the separation was agonizing. Had it really been only a week since he'd met Bella? Something in him had changed irrevocably when they'd met, and now nothing was the same. He couldn't face his life of boredom and brooding.

All he wanted to think about was Bella. What was she doing? Did she miss him too? Was she feeling as lonely as he was? He slammed his fist into a nearby tree and cursed the sunny day. He could hardly wait for night to come, when he could slip into her room again and stay near her till morning.

He laughed when he heard the way she spoke up to Lauren, and his pride in her strength made him feel he could burst from it. He loved her pride and confidence, loved the way she wouldn't take harassment from anyone. What a magnificent vampire she could be, he thought. He felt ashamed immediately. How could he think of his beautiful Bella as a living monster like him? She was precious and he could never do that to her. When the school day ended Edward ran home, counting the hours and minutes till he could go to her house. He would call her that night, as he'd said he would. At least then he could hear her beautiful voice.

When he was sure the swans would be finished with their dinner, Edward called Bella's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bella, this is Edward,"

"Hi Edward, I'm so glad you called," she told him.

"How was your day?" he asked, "I missed seeing you today."

"I missed you too," she whispered, "My day was ok, long though. Oh, wait till I tell you about lunch!"

She went on to explain what had happened between her and Lauren.

"I'm so proud of you for standing up to her," Edward said, "Somebody needed to do that."

"I hear I'm not the first. Angela told me about Rose."

"Yes, that was fantastic. I know she comes off as brusque and hard sometimes, but she's highly protective."

"I figured that was how it is with her," Bella said, "I respect Rose a lot."

"Did you enjoy getting to know Angela today?" he asked.

"Oh yes, she is very nice. Did I tell you she invited me to go with her and Jessica to Port Angeles tomorrow after school? They are going shopping for dresses to some dance."

"That should be fun for you," he answered, "Are you concerned about Jessica?"

"No, I'm not worried about her," Bella assured him, "Angela says she promised to be nice, and I feel sort of empowered after Lauren today. I don't think Jess will make me feel uncomfortable."

"That's good."

They were silent for a moment. Edward debated with himself. He wanted to ask Bella something. Would she agree? He felt nervous, and that was surprising. Nothing had made him feel nervous in so many years. He decided to take the chance, and as he did, he heard Alice squeal from her bedroom.

"Bella, may I ask you something?"

"Of course you may," Bella said, "Ask anything you want."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me Saturday? I was thinking maybe we could have a picnic. I have a special place I'd like to show you. Would you care to go with me?"

As a vampire, he didn't need to breathe, but he found himself holding his breath in anticipation of her answer. Would she deny him? Would she say yes and make him happier than he could ever remember being?

"I'd love to go with you, Edward," she whispered, "Thank you for asking me."

"Thank you, Bella, I am so happy. We'll confirm details later this week, ok?"

"That's perfect."

"I'd best let you go for now," he said after a brief pause, "I will see you Wednesday."

They said goodnight, each holding the phone after the line disconnected, wishing they were holding onto each other.

"Alice, I need you to do me a favor," Edward told his sister.

"I'm already on it," Alice replied, "You want me to watch out for Bella tomorrow while she's shopping with the girls."

"Yes, please watch out for her. I'm concerned with her being in Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica. Anything could happen to her, and with it being sunny, I won't be able to watch over her."

"The clouds will start to roll in as evening comes," Alice said, "You should be able to go to Port Angeles after about five."

Edward hugged her.

"Thank you, Alice, but keep watching."

"I will," she promised.

Immediately after school the next day, Angela and Bella followed Jessica to her house, where she left her car and joined them in Angela's. They listened to the radio, talking about the dance, the dresses they hoped to find, their dates. Jessica was thrilled to be going with Mike Newton, and Angela was going with Ben Cheney.

"Ben's actually shorter than me," Angela told Bella, "But he's so nice, and I like him a lot."

Bella smiled at her friend. She didn't understand how Jessica could be so excited to be going with Mike. Bella thought of slimy things when she thought of hm. But, to each her own, she thought.

When they reached town, the girls parked in a central location and walked to the store. Angela included Bella in the dress choosing by handing her any dresses she was considering, explaining the colors and letting Bella feel the style and material.

"Hey, Angela, is the bookstore nearby?" Bella asked.

She was getting bored with the shopping and wanted to take a few minutes to try to find some new books.

"There is a book store a few blocks away," Angela answered, "We can walk over there, when we're done here if you want."

"Oh, bookstores are so boring," Jessica complained, "I thought we were going to look around or go down to the beach after this. Then we can have dinner."

Bella thought for a moment.

"Well, what about this?" she suggested, "Maybe you can show me the way to the bookstore and then you can go do your own thing for a while?"

"That's a good idea," Angela said, "If you're sure you don't mind. The restaurant is just a few blocks from the bookstore in fact."

"That's perfect then," Bella said, "If it's close enough, maybe I could walk from the store and meet you there. If you can give me precise directions."

"Yeah, I can do that," Angela said, "It's an easy walk, I think. I'll look at it when we get there."

They finished with the dress shopping and walked to the bookstore. Angela looked at it doubtfully.

"Bella, it looks sort of new agey," she told her, "I don't know if you'll find anything to read here, considering that you like Jane Austen and Wuthering Heights."

"Oh, that's ok. I love bookstores. You know, just the smell of the books, the feel of them in my hands. Even print books are like that for me. I love to handle them, open them, smell their unique fragrance."

She laughed self-consciously.

"Sorry about that, I do tend to go on and on when it comes to books."

Angela and Jessica laughed.

"Ok, Bella, I think this will be a pretty easy walk from here to the restaurant," Angela said, "Are you sure you feel comfortable walking alone in a strange town?"

In truth, Bella did feel a little nervous at the idea of finding her way to the restaurant. But she didn't want to admit that to anyone, least of all to herself. The fact that she felt nervous made her determined to do it, provided the route wasn't too complicated. This is a tourist town, she thought, if I get confused, there will be people around, and I can ask for directions.

"Sure, it will be fine," she told Angela.

"Ok, well, here's the directions," Angela said, "When you leave the bookstore, turn right and walk to the corner. Cross that street and keep walking straight. At the next street, turn right and walk two more blocks. The restaurant is on the corner after you cross the last street. Does that make sense?"

"Let's see," Bella thought the route over, "Ok, so, turn right, cross the first street, walk another block to the next street, then turn right and walk two blocks. After the last crossing, the restaurant will be near the corner."

"That's right. We'll plan to be there around six, and I'll watch out for you and call to you when you get near. It's about quarter after five now."

Ok, Bella thought, right, cross, walk to the next street, turn right, cross two more streets, and look for the restaurant. She thought this would be pretty easy. She'd already noticed the blocks were short, so it wouldn't be a long walk. She could do it in fifteen minutes easily.

The girls went on their way, after making sure they all had each other's numbers programmed into their phones.

Alice was arranging some flowers in a vase, when she was hit with such a strong vision she dropped the vase. It shattered on the floor, but Alice didn't notice. The terror of the vision gripped her, and she couldn't see anything else. She'd had a glimpse of this one, when she'd first seen Bella, but now she saw it in detail. Bella, lost, wandering, four men, grabbing, attacking, Bella broken, bleeding …

"Edward! Edward, Oh God no, no, Bella!" Alice screamed, falling to her knees.

Everyone rushed to her. Jasper knelt beside her, holding her, desperately trying to send waves of calm in her direction.

"Show me, Alice," Edward cried, "What's wrong with Bella?"

Alice grasped Jasper's hands, looking at her brother. She showed Edward the vision then explained it to the others.

"I see Bella, lost in Port Angeles, and four men surrounding her and attacking her." She shuddered, "I can't say the rest out loud, but it's terrible."

They all looked at each other, grief stricken. Rose clenched her fists.

"Edward, you have to go now," Alice told him, "You might make it in time, if you leave now. You have to save her."

Edward broke from his frozen horror and threw himself out the door.

"I'm going with you," Rose called, racing after him.

"You Rose?" Edward asked as they leaped in the car, "You don't even like her."

"I don't dislike her. But of everyone in the family, you know that I know what she's about to experience. I can help her."

"Thank you Rose," Edward was truly grateful, "If only we aren't too late."

"Just drive, damn it. Drive as fast as you can get this car to go."

As they were about to leave, Esme appeared, thrusting a blanket at Rose.

"Take this," she said, "Bella might be in shock. Carlisle says bring her here, so he can check her after, even if she isn't hurt, she may suffer from fear and need some attention."

Edward nodded, then shoved the gas pedal down so hard he nearly pushed it right through the floor.

Bella browsed the bookstore for a while but didn't find anything interesting. Still, it was like she'd told the others. She was just enthralled with being in a bookstore, so for her, the time was not wasted. At twenty to six, she decided to leave and make her way to the restaurant. She called goodnight to the sales associate and made her way to the door.

She walked swiftly, feeling good being out on her own, feeling confident. Tomorrow, she would see Edward again, and that thought made her happy. She smiled unconsciously, just enjoying the day.

She had turned right when she left the bookstore, and when she came to the first street crossing she paused. She listened carefully, hearing the traffic on the street beside her, listening for any traffic in the street in front of her. When the traffic seemed clear, she stepped confidently forward, crossing quickly and finding the opposite curb with her cane.

"That was easy," she said aloud and laughed at herself, "Ok, continue in this direction, then at the next street, turn right."

She hummed as she walked. There were still a few people on the sidewalks. It was such an easy walk. Tomorrow, tomorrow she would see Edward again. Her thoughts kept returning to that fact.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow," she sang just above a whisper.

The tip of her cane dropped off another curb. Was she really at the next street already, she wondered. It had been a very short block. She stopped, listening. There were cars moving on the street at her side. There were no cars moving in the street ahead of her. "Ok, this is where I turn right, she thought, and feeling sure of her course, she made the turn and continued down the sidewalk.

She began to feel slightly uneasy, as the traffic sounds subsided behind her. Where were the people? Surely, this was still supposed to be the tourist area of the town, so why was it getting so quiet? She considered turning around, but Angela wouldn't have given her wrong directions. She decided to finish the route, and see what she found. Nothing could happen to her in such a small town.

Edward and Rosalie were nearly to Port Angeles. The fear they both felt only grew stronger the nearer they got. Please, please, let me find her in time, Edward begged silently.

"Rose, call Alice and see if she can give you an idea where to find Bella."

He was thankful for his vampire hearing, because he could hear Alice's side of the conversation.

"I don't know where she is for sure," Alice said, "But she was starting out from the bookstore. She decided to turn right from there."

"Ok, Alice, we'll keep you all posted."

Rose snapped the phone shut and looked out the window, trying to think where Bella could have ended up.

The farther Bella walked the more she felt sure she had made some kind of mistake, taken a wrong turn somewhere. The second block after the turn was completely deserted, and it had the feel of an industrial area. Where was she? It was too quiet. This couldn't be right. She gave herself a mental shake. Ok, she thought, I'll cross that next street and see what's there. If it's wrong, well, I'll turn around and backtrack to the store and call Angela. She walked on, her uneasiness growing with each step, each tap of her cane echoing in the empty street. What was that? Did she hear footsteps? Was someone following her? Was there a pedestrian from whom she could ask directions?

Edward and Rose were nearly at the bookstore, when Edward began to hear thoughts that enraged him. He'd been frantically listening, trying to find someone who had seen Bella and noticed her enough to think about her.

Look at her. She's hot. Ok, you two go ahead of her, and the rest of us will follow behind. She'll never be able to identify us, even though she won't have the chance. Never had a blind girl before. I bet she's a virgin too. Sweet! I'm going to enjoy getting a piece of that, or two or three pieces of that.

Edward growled with rage.

"They've spotted her,' he told his sister, "They're herding her. But they are focused on her, not really looking around."

He screeched to a halt at the bookstore, jumping out to see if he could determine which way she'd gone when she left.

Bella reached the final crossing, and as there was no traffic at all, she hurried across.

"Hello girl," she heard a rough voice say, "You look lost."

Something in the voice gave her a chill, but she needed help, so she forced down the fear prickling at the back of her neck.

"Yes, I am lost," she said, "I was trying to get to a restaurant, but I think I took a wrong turn."

"It's my lucky day," the man said laughing, "If you hadn't made a wrong turn, I might have missed seeing you, and that would have been a damn shame."

"Please, I'm trying to find Bella Italia. Can you give me directions?"

"Oh, honey, I'll give you directions allright," the man laughed, and Bella heard several other voices laugh with him.

She was truly terrified now. Something in their voices told her she was in grave danger. She heard several pairs of footsteps and suddenly, she felt surrounded. She began to shake. She tried to remember anything Charlie had taught her about self-defense.

"Don't touch me," she said in a firm voice.

"Oh, I'm going to do a lot more than just touch you Baby," the man said, "We are going to have so much fun, all of us."

He reached out and grabbed her arms.

Bella opened her mouth and screamed with all her might, as loud as she could possibly scream.

"Shut up you bitch!"

Someone slapped her hard. The man who was holding her, tightened his grip on her arms and shook her. Bella cried out from the pain.

"Now you listen," the leader spoke angrily, "We are going to take what we want from you, and you are going to take it like a good girl. You won't enjoy it, but where would be the fun in it for me if you did."

He shook her again.

"I'll take that stick from you now. Can't let you think you might use that against me."

"No, don't touch my cane!"

Bella was desperate. If he took her cane, she would be truly helpless. As long as she had her cane, she knew if she could get away, she could leave, she could find safety. But without it, she would be completely lost.

The men laughed. She tightened her hold on her cane.

She and the leader fought over it. One of the other men grabbed her sleeve trying to restrain her, and she heard her sleeve rip. They were so much stronger, and she could not prevent them from ripping her cane out of her hand.

She began to cry. This was it, she thought. I can't defend myself against four men. But she would fight, she promised herself. She was terrified, but she wouldn't go down without trying to leave her mark on at least some of them.

She screamed again.

"Shut her up, damn it!"

One of the men clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Get ready baby, it's time. But let's have a little fun first. You call this stick a cane? Well, every woman needs a good beating, and a cane is a perfect tool to do it."

Bella felt a sharp pain on her shin, as the man hit her with her own cane. He laughed and hit her again. She tried to bite the hand of the man who was holding her mouth, even as the leader hit her again with her cane.

Could she kick him? Could she punch any of them?

Another man grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her.

This is it, she thought again. Edward, Edward, I love you. I love you, Dad. I'm sorry.

"Get on with it, Lonny," another man said, "Quit screwing around and let's do it."

Edward thought he might be the first vampire to vomit from sheer fright. The thoughts of the despicable men who were attacking his mate were truly vile. He wanted to weep for her, even as his rage grew and he hoped he could have a chance to tear them limb from limb. The leader's name was Lonny, and from what Edward heard in his thoughts, this was not the first time he had attacked a woman. He was wanted for murder and rape in three states.

The wheels squealed as Edward raced around the corner and headed toward the place where Bella was being held. They were going to make it, just in time. He and Rose saw the men surrounding her, heard the last man tell the leader to get on with it. They exchanged a furious glance as they saw one of the men begin to pull down the zipper on his jeans.

He stopped the car in the middle of the street. He snarled in fury as he saw his Bella being held by two men. The leader, Lonny, was in front of her, taunting her, hitting her with her own cane. Edward bellowed in rage and flew at the men.

"Edward, help me!"

The man holding her mouth had let go when he saw Edward, and Bella shrieked for Edward with all her strength.

Edward threw the men away from Bella, and Rose raced to her, wrapping her arms around Bella's shaking body.

"We're here, Bella," Rose soothed, "We've got you. You're safe."

Bella burst into tears and clutched Rose in desperation and relief.

The attackers scattered, running in opposite directions. Edward wanted to go after them all, to kill them. He was consumed by his rage. Even in the days when he had separated from Carlisle, to try the traditional vampire lifestyle, hunting human monsters like these for sustenance, he had never wanted so terribly to kill a human being. These vile creatures had dared to lay their hands on his mate, his Bella. They had wanted to violate her in the most cruel way. He would kill them all. He would not deign to drink their blood, just kill them and scatter the pieces.

A quiet whimper broke through the haze of anger stopping Edward in his tracks.

"Edward, please."

It was Bella's whimper, and suddenly, Edward returned to himself. Now was not the time for revenge. Bella was his priority. He ran to where Rose was holding her and took her gently into his own arms.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he crooned to her, "I'm so sorry I was almost too late."

Bella clung to him, still weeping from the after effects of fear and from the intense relief.

"Hush now sweet Girl," Edward continued to murmur to her, "We've got you now. Nobody will hurt you now. I've got you. I love you."

He said the last words so quietly, Bella almost thought she'd imagined them.

"Here's your cane, Bella," Rose said, handing it back to her, "I can't believe those monsters actually hit you with that."

"Thank you, Rose," Bella whispered, still clinging to Edward.

"Come, love, let's get you home," Edward said, "Carlisle is waiting to check you over. Are you hurt anywhere? One of them gave you a black eye, and I saw the leader with the cane."

"My arms," she said, "I think he bruised them."

Edward gently took her arms into his cold hands, trying to soothe the pain.

"The best thing to do is to get you to Carlisle," he said.

Bella began to shiver.

"You're going into shock," Rose said, "Come on, we've got a blanket in the car. We'll be home soon. You drive Edward. I'll get in the back with Bella."

Rose helped Bella into the back of the car and proceeded to wrap her in the blanket. She put an arm around the still trembling girl and stroked her hair gently.

"You're really safe now," she whispered.

* * *

_Author end notes_

_Thank you, thank you all so much for reading, alerting, favoriting and reviewing. Your support means so much more than I can ever express._

_You've all been sending a lot of great questions for the info exchange. That chapter is coming up in about three chapters, most likely. So, remember, if there are questions you'd like to ask Bella about her life as a person who is blind, please send me your question in a review or PM._

_One rec today._

_If you haven't read anything by the fic author Bratty Vamp, anything she writes is fantastic. However, in keeping with the vampire theme, and because it's still my favorite of all her stories, here is this week's rec._

_Abbracciare il Cantante_

_Edward left Forks after Bella's first day at forks High. However, three years later, she is attending Dartmouth with him. How will things change in the new environment and new circumstances?_

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/4869575/1/Abbracciare_il_Cantante_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. No copyright infringement is intended here._

_Author notes:_

_Thanks to the wonderful ladies, Dooba, Divine Inspiration, Shannon and Debbie. As always, you ladies help me make this the best it can be._

_Hey everyone,, I'm so thrilled with the response to the last chapter. I'm glad you liked the action and particularly Rose's involvement. I was touched by how many people were worried about Angela. Hopefully, this chapter will set your hearts at rest. This will also explain how Bella got lost. And a long overdue discussion with the Cullen family._

_Remember to send me any questions you might have for Bella in the info exchange chapter coming soon._

_Thank you all for the amazing support of the story. I can never express what you all mean to me, but I sure wish I could send you cookies, or homemade bread or just sit and share a nice cup of coffee with all of you!_

_

* * *

_CHAPTER ELEVEN

As Edward sped away Bella took a deep shuddering breath. She was still feeling the effects of her fright, but she knew she was really safe at last. She didn't know why Rose had come with Edward, but she felt comforted with the fiercely protective woman. Rose's take no prisoners attitude was exactly what she needed right now, Bella thought, Rose and of course, Edward. She could never be truly afraid if Edward was with her.

"How—how did you find me?" Bella asked.

"That's a long story," Edward said, "Alice had a—let's say a feeling."

"But how did you know the exact place to come?"

"Shhhhh, let's talk about that after we get home. Rose, can you call Carlisle and tell him we're on the way?"

With one hand, Rose pulled out her phone and pressed the speed dial for Carlisle.

"Rose, are you all ok? Is Bella safe?" Carlisle sounded frantic, "Alice saw that you found her, but she didn't know if there were any injuries."

"Yes, we got there just in time," Rose answered, "I'll give you her injuries, but first, tell Alice to find some warm clothes for Bella. Her blouse is ripped, and she won't want to wear these clothes again anyway. She's in shock so she'll need something warm. Maybe, Esme could make some tea as well?"

"Alice says she's already on it," Carlisle answered, "Now, what are Bella's injuries?"

"Ok, she's got a black eye. One of the bastards must have punched her. She's got some bruising on her arms where they grabbed her and shook her. She's got some bruising on her shins. Carlisle, they were hitting her with her own cane!"

"Ok, get here as soon as you can. We're ready. I'm very proud of you, Rosalie."

Though Bella was beginning to calm down, she was still shivering. It must still be shock, she thought. She tightened the blanket around her and then found Rose's hand and clasped it tightly.

"I can never thank you both enough," she said fervently, "Thank you. I don't know why you came with Edward, Rose, but I'm so glad you did. Edward—you saved me again. I can't even think about what would have happened to me if you hadn't arrived. When they took my cane, I've never felt so helpless in my life! It's my—my independence."

"We know," Edward said.

He reached back and touched her gently.

Edward was still furious, still wishing he could go back and kill the men who dared to lay hands on Bella. For years, ever since Carlisle had changed him, Edward had considered himself to be a monster. But on this night, he began to feel that there could be worse monsters in the world than he or his family. He clenched the steering wheel so hard that he nearly crushed it and had to force himself to back off his strength. Every time he looked at Bella and saw her bruised face, he wanted to run back and find the men who had done it, or he wanted to stop the car and climb into the back with his mate, clutching her to him and never letting her go again.

"How did you get lost?" he asked.

"Angela gave me directions, but she must have forgotten something, or I forgot something."

She went on to repeat the directions.

"Oh dear," Rose sighed, "That place that you thought was a street, where you turned, that was an alley, not a regular street."

"Oh, I see. That makes sense. To me, there was a curb, it's a street. But to a driver, I guess she wouldn't have counted it as a street. Holy crow, I need to call her!"

Rose looked in Bella's purse and found her phone. She looked through the contacts, and finding Angela's number, she called.

"Angela, this is Rosalie Cullen. I wanted to let you know that Bella is with us. Yes, she got a little lost, but Edward and I happened to be in town and saw her. She had a little accident, but she'll be fine. We're taking her home. Sure, I'll give her the phone."

She handed the phone to Bella.

"Hey, Angela, I hope you weren't too worried," Bella said.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm good."

"How did you get lost?" Angela asked, "Weren't the directions right?"

"They were, mostly, anyway," Bella explained, "I didn't realize—well, after I crossed that first street, I came to what I thought was a street and turned there. Edward and Rose say it was an alley."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry," Angela was practically crying, "I didn't even think of it. You're not supposed to drive down that alley, so I didn't count it."

"It's ok, really."

Bella was beginning to feel exhausted and just wanted to get off the phone.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," she said.

She ended the call and Rose took the phone, slipping it back into the purse.

"We're almost home," Edward said, "Just about ten more minutes."

"Wow, you drive as fast as Alice, don't you?" Bella managed a small chuckle.

"We all do," Rose said, "We love driving fast and doing anything fast."

"Are you feeling better?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling calmer," Bella said, "I feel safe with you. When I heard your voice, I knew I was safe. I know you'd never let anything bad happen to me. In fact, I'd say the same for all of you. I'm so glad you came, Rose, but will you tell me why?"

"Something happened to me, a long time ago," Rose said, "Something very much like what happened to you this evening, only in my case, it was much worse. I'll tell you that story someday, but for now, just know that I've been there, and if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

Bella hugged Rose. Rose was uncomfortable with the show of affection, but she patted Bella's back awkwardly anyway.

"We're turning into our driveway now," Edward told her, "Carlisle is ready for us. Alice is about to fly apart from worrying, and Esme is beside herself. Even the guys are anxious to see you and make sure you're ok."

Bella smiled.

The instant he brought the car to a halt, Edward was out of his door, and helping Rose get Bella out of the car. He lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

"I can walk, Edward," she protested.

"Humor me, ok?" he said, "Those bruises on your legs must hurt."

She sighed and snuggled into his arms. She'd made the protest because she thought she should, but in reality, she enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms.

The door flew open as they reached it, and Alice was there, taking Bella's hand.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," she cried, "I didn't see it in time. I was watching, but–I'm sorry. I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried."

"Alice, it's alright," Bella tried to soothe her, "If you hadn't seen, God only knows what would have happened to me. Thank you for sending Edward."

Edward took Bella up the stairs to Carlisle's office. As they went up the stairs, the rest of the family gathered and followed them. As soon as he set Bella on the couch in the office, Esme came to her and took Bella into her arms.

"Darling, we were all so worried," she said.

She stroked Bella's hair back from her face and kissed her cheek.

"Bellarina, girl, you had me so worried," Emmett added, "Edward would have been devastated if anything had happened to you, but it wouldn't only have been him. If I'd been there I'd have kicked their asses for you. How dare they touch my little sister?"

Bella felt so warmed and loved by all their concern. She wasn't used to having so many people taking care of her.

Jasper came and knelt in front of her, taking her hands.

"Are you sure you're ok darlin'?" he asked, "I'm still sensing some fear from you. You're safe now, you know. None of us will ever let anything happen to you."

He squeezed her hands and rose, giving room to Carlisle.

"Ok, now that everyone has had their say, let me check you over, Bella," Carlisle touched her shoulder, "Esme, could you bring me some ice? I want to see if we can get that swelling down on her face."

Everyone but Edward and Rose left the room.

"Ok, sweetheart, I'm going to touch your face now," Carlisle told Bella, "Let me know if anything hurts when I touch you."

He examined her carefully, her face, her arms, her shins, telling her everything he was going to do in advance. Esme came in with ice, and Alice came with her, bringing some warm clothes for Bella to wear.

"I'll help you get changed once Carlisle is finished," Alice said, "We'll throw away those clothes you're wearing, even burn them if you want."

"Thank you," Bella murmured, "I don't think burning them will be necessary, but I don't think I want to wear them anymore. And the top is ruined anyway."

She shivered, remembering why the top was ruined.

"I think you're going to be ok, once these bruises go down," Carlisle said, "Let's have you hold this ice on your eye for a little while. Would you like to go down and sit in the living room with everyone?"

"Yes, I'd like that," Bella said, "I-I want to talk to all of you, if you don't mind."

"Ok, sweetheart," Carlisle said tenderly, "We'll all join you. Rose and Alice will help you get some warmer things on, and then we'll all meet downstairs."

"Carlisle, while she's changing, I need to talk to you for a couple minutes," Edward said.

Rose helped Bella out of the room, and Carlisle turned expectantly to Edward.

"What's going on, son?"

"I came so close to killing those monsters tonight," Edward confessed, "Their thoughts were so vicious. I saw what they were planning. I never felt such rage as I did then. It was only because Bella called for me, that I stopped and didn't kill them."

"That's perfectly understandable," Carlisle replied, "They were evil men attacking a helpless girl, but more than that, they were attacking your mate. You couldn't not feel the way you did. It's a tribute to your strength and your love for Bella, that you were able to stop at all. Did you want their blood? They are the kinds of villains you hunted long ago."

"No, I didn't want their blood. In fact, the mere idea of taking their blood into my body was revolting. But I wanted to rip them limb from limb and scatter the pieces to the four winds."

"Again, that's perfectly normal. What matters is that you stopped and you attended to Bella's needs. I'm very proud of you son."

Carlisle smiled at Edward, pride glowing in his golden eyes.

"Those men, Carlisle, I heard their thoughts. Their leader, Lonny, is wanted in three states for rape and murder. I know where they are going to be for the rest of the night. I heard it in his thoughts. Can't we do something about it?"

"I was thinking about that," Carlisle said, "We will need to call Charlie Swan and tell him about tonight."

"Bella won't like that."

"I understand that," Carlisle agreed, "But he'll see the bruises. He's her father, and he needs to know what happened. Also he is the chief of police. He can communicate with the Port Angeles police, and they can arrest that man."

"How do we explain how I know where to find them?" Edward asked.

"Well, you could say you heard them calling to each other, and that one of them taunted Lonny about possibly getting caught, now that they'd been seen. You could say, they talked about where to meet, and someone mentioned Lonny's record. Do you think Bella will back you up on this?"

"I think she might. She's never mentioned anything else odd about us. I'd better tell her that we are going to call her father."

Edward and Carlisle went downstairs to find Bella ensconced on the couch with Esme and Rose on either side of her. Alice was kneeling in front of her, and Jasper and Emmett were leaning over the back of the couch. They all felt protective of this girl, and they all wanted to help her get through the evening.

"Bella, we need to call your father," Edward told her.

"Why? Charlie will have a fit."

"Yes, he probably will," Carlisle said, "He's your father after all. But you have noticeable bruising, and he'll demand an explanation. Besides that, we can get those men arrested if we bring your father into this. Edward was able to discover that the leader is a wanted criminal, and he also heard them disclose where they will be for the rest of the evening. Your father can get the Port Angeles police involved, and those men will not be free to wander the streets looking for other victims."

"I didn't hear them talk about any of that," she said, "But I'll tell my dad I was too scared to pay attention. You're right in what you say, Carlisle, so I guess we'd better call Charlie. Rose, where's my purse? I need my phone."

"I think it best if I call him, Bella," Carlisle said, "He'll panic first, and I can tell him you are perfectly safe and relatively unharmed outside some bruising and a black eye."

Bella agreed and Carlisle went to his office to make the call.

Charlie was home watching TV when the phone rang. He had expected Bella to be home by now, and he rushed to the phone. Had something happened to her?

"Hello, this is Chief Swan."

"Charlie, this is Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh, Carlisle, what can I do for you?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, I wanted to let you know, Bella is here at our house. There was an—an incident in Port Angeles tonight, and—"

Charlie interrupted.

"An incident? What kind of incident, Carlisle? Is Bella ok? I'm coming right now."

"Wait, Charlie, let me tell you what happened first."

As he listened to Carlisle relate the evening's events, Charlie grabbed his keys, strapped on his holster, making sure his gun was loaded. His anguish and fear for his daughter nearly brought him to his knees

"How did it happen that Edward and Rosalie were there?" Charlie asked after hearing the details.

"Well, they had some errands to do in Port Angeles," Carlisle weaved his explanation, "and they knew Bella was having dinner at that particular restaurant, so they decided to surprise her. They saw the other girls at the restaurant without Bella and decided to go looking for her."

"Thank God they did!"

Charlie could not hold back his tears at the thought of what had so nearly happened to his girl.

"I'm on my way to your house," he told Carlisle, "I want to see Bella for myself and talk to your kids, thank them. Then I'll call the Port Angeles police and head up there."

Charlie hung up the phone and ran out to his cruiser. He forced back the tears, so he could see where he was driving. His girl, his precious daughter, his very reason for living, had so nearly been brutalized and maybe killed. Charlie had to pull over to the side of the road and throw up everything he'd eaten that night.

He would do whatever he had to do to make sure the monster who had attacked her was made to pay for his crimes. Part of him, the instinctive protective father part of him, wanted to find the men himself and take revenge. But Charlie Swan had been a cop all his life. He would use the law he had always defended to exact punishment. If those men were indeed wanted criminals, he would do whatever he had to do to see that they were brought to justice.

He arrived at the Cullens and rushed to the door. Carlisle met him, assuring him again, that Bella was safe and mostly ok, just a few bruises. He led the distraught man into the living room, where Charlie saw his daughter surrounded by Cullens, all looking like they were ready to take on the world for her.

"Bells, honey, are you ok?"

Cullens flashed out of his path as he raced to Bella and took her in his arms. His tears came again, and Bella found herself crying again with him.

"I'm ok, Dad, I'm ok. Thanks to Edward and Rosalie, I'm ok."

Charlie hugged her fiercely, then he turned to find Edward.

"Thank you, son, thank you Rosalie," he said fervently, "I can never do enough to thank you for saving my girl tonight."

He turned back to Bella, studying her face closely, his anger growing as he looked at her black eye.

"Carlisle, Mrs. Cullen, can Bells stay with you here for a while? Maybe even overnight? I need to go up to work with the Port Angeles police, and I don't want Bella to have to be alone."

"Of course she can stay, Chief," Esme answered, "And please call me Esme."

"Thank you, and call me Charlie. Bella, are you ok with staying here tonight?"

"Yeah, that will be great, Dad. Actually, I think I'd feel nervous staying alone tonight. I'm still shaky."

"Ok, honey, I'll be in touch. I'll probably be out all night working on this, but I'll call in the morning. I'll excuse you from school too, if you'd rather wait a couple days to go back there."

"That would be nice, Dad," Bella said with relief, "I can't imagine, or maybe I can imagine, what the girls at school would say."

Charlie hugged her closely again, kissed her, and then turned back to the Cullens.

"Carlisle, I can't thank you enough for taking care of Bella tonight," he said.

"We love her, Charlie," Carlisle smiled, "She feels like part of our family already."

Charlie turned to Edward and Rose.

"Thank you both again."

He felt like he should hug Rosalie, but something in her stance kept him from doing it. He shook her hand instead. He gave Edward a one-armed hug, squeezing his shoulder, trying to show his gratitude.

"If either of you ever need anything, you come to me," Charlie said, "You have an open door to me anytime."

"It's no problem, Chief, Rosalie said, "I'm just glad we arrived in time."

"We'll take good care of her, Charlie," Edward said.

Charlie left, thinking how grateful he was that this wonderful family had become friends with his girl. There was nothing he wouldn't do for any of the Cullens now. He thought briefly of the way the Quileutes felt about the Cullens, and he just could not understand it. He knew that now he would defend them as strongly as Bella did. Nobody could say anything bad about them to Charlie Swan now.

After Charlie's departure, the Cullens settled in the living room. They all sensed that the time had come. Bella was going to tell them her theories on the mystery of their family.

Rose moved to sit next to Emmett, leaving space on the couch for Edward to sit with Bella. He sat next to her and put his arm around her, pulling her against him.

"Here, wrap this blanket around you," Esme said, "You'll get cold sitting against Edward like that if you don't."

Tenderly, she covered Bella in the blanket and then sat next to Carlisle. Alice sat on Bella's other side, and Jasper knelt in front of them, close enough to help with his gift, if necessary.

"The floor is yours, Bella," Carlisle said, "Please go ahead."

Edward took her hand in his, tighten the arm he had around her, trying to give her his support. Inside he was terrified. She must know now. What was she going to think of him after this? Would she run away after they had this talk? Please, don't leave me, Bella, he cried silently.

"Ok, well, um, I don't know how to start, how to say this," Bella began.

Now the time was at hand, how could she say it out loud?

"The best way is just to blurt it out," Emmet suggested, "That's what I always do."

Bella giggled.

"I'm not surprised about that," she said.

She was silent for a moment, gathering her words.

"You all know I went to La Push the other day," she started, "My dad's best friend is Billy Black. Ever since I came back to Forks, Billy has been giving odd hints and warnings about you. He was horrified when he realized I'd spent the night here."

"Go on," Carlisle said.

"Now, besides Billy's problems, there were all the things I'd noticed since I got to know you all," Bella went on,

"You don't eat, not human food anyway. You move exceptionally fast. You're all crazy strong. Alice always talks about seeing things that haven't happened. Jasper talks about the civil war as if he'd been through it. You hear things said two floors above you, things nobody should be able to hear. You talk very fast and below what most people can hear, but you all understand each other. Your skin is hard and very cold, all of you. In fact, so cold, you put blankets around me when I'm sitting like this. You don't seem to sleep, ever. And Edward, well, he saved me from a fall, and when he was holding me against him, he didn't have a heartbeat. None of you have heartbeats. And Edward heard things tonight, heard those men say things I didn't hear. Not to mention, that somehow, he and Rose arrived in the exact right spot just in time to save me."

She paused. She'd been ticking the items off on her fingers. She hesitated now, trying to find the right way to explain how she'd come to her conclusion. She didn't want to get Jake in trouble, but she realized there was no other way to handle this than complete honesty.

As she became silent, the Cullens exchanged looks.

Damn, she's good, Emmett thought.

We have been far too careless, Jasper thought.

I know now that she won't tell, but this changes everything for her, Rose thought. Somehow, we have to keep the Volturi from ever learning about her.

I'm so happy she knows! Alice's thoughts were almost squealed, much like she always talked when excited.

Precious girl, no matter what, we love you and I'm so happy you came into our lives, Esme thought. Just look at Edward, so happy sitting next to her. It's all worth it to see that look on his face."

She's incredible, Carlisle thought. He felt proud of her for some reason. He had begun to think of her as another daughter, and though her knowledge should worry him, he couldn't help but feel glad that they need not hide from her anymore.

Edward was still afraid, still worried that she would reject him now.

At last Bella spoke again.

"So, I had all those little details," Bella continued, "But I couldn't put them all together and come up with an answer. So, when I was at the reservation, I went for a walk with Jacob Black, Billy's son, and I got him to tell me their tribal legends. Jake and I were friends as little kids, you know. He doesn't even believe the legends himself, but when I asked him why his dad dislikes you all so much, he told me. He—he told me what you all are. He told me the stories about the Cold Ones, and how they turn into wolves to defend their people. He told me that his great-grandfather made a treaty with you, specifically, years ago. He told me that you are different from others of your kind."

"What did he tell you we are, Bella?" Carlisle asked gently.

She took a deep breath, then whispered, knowing everyone of them would hear her.

"Vampire. He said you are vampires." Silence. Nobody knew what to say next. At last Carlisle spoke up.

"Yes, Bella, we are vampires," he confirmed, "Does this frighten you? You are in a house full of vampires."

Edward's grip on her hand tightened, as he waited to hear her response.

"I'm not afraid," she said firmly, "Why would I be afraid of any of you? For one thing, Jake said you aren't supposed to be dangerous, because you drink from animals. But beside that, I've spent a lot of time with all of you, and I've never once been in danger."

"That's not true," Edward said quietly, "The first time we met, you were in danger, from me."

He hung his head in shame.

"I don't believe it," Bella objected.

"Bella, we are vampires," Edward said, "Yes, we drink from animals. We don't want to be monsters, no matter what hand fate dealt us. But first and foremost, we want human blood. Like a drug addict who always longs for his fix, even when he chooses to abstain. But you—when I first met you, your blood—I don't know how to describe it, except to use an expression we use. Your blood sang to me. It was like nothing else I'd ever smelled before. I didn't know if I wanted to kill you or kiss you. It was a close thing for a while."

He tried to release her and stand to pace the room, but Bella would not have it. She put her arms around him, holding him in place. He could easily have broken her grasp, but he would not risk hurting her.

"Edward Cullen, you listen to me. Whatever you felt when you first met me, you have never once put me in danger. In fact, if not for you, I would have been seriously injured when I fell down those stairs. And if not for you, I'd be lying dead probably, in an alley in Port Angeles."

Her volume grew as she spoke.

"You have saved me twice that I know of," she continued, "You have been kind and tender and sweet to me every time we've been together. You won't hurt me. Somehow, I don't think you could hurt me, though I don't totally understand how I know that. I just know that I'm safe with you. When I heard you and Rose tonight, I knew I'd be ok."

Edward was stunned. Her words, so vehement in her defense of him, warmed his cold body and dead heart. A grin slowly crept across his face, as her words sunk in and came alive in him. Her confidence in him was astonishing, but he felt happier than he ever had. He turned to her and put both arms around her, hugging her as tightly as he dared, mindful of her fragile human body.

"Thank you, Bella, you don't know what your words mean to me," he whispered.

Suddenly, a shrill whistle interrupted their moment.

"Ok, you two, can we get back to the subject?" Emmett was grinning from ear to ear, "It's all sweet and everything, watching you two, but you know, the rest of us are still here."

Bella blushed and dropped her arms. Edward hugged her a moment longer, then took her hand and turned back to the room.

The family was smiling. Esme would have been crying from joy if she'd been capable of shedding tears. Carlisle was relieved and so happy that his son had found such a woman. She was strong and confident, and he felt proud that he could someday claim her as one of his family. Alice was bouncing up and down with delight, and Jasper was looking at Bella with awe and respect.

Rose got up and came to kneel in front of Bella. She took her other hand.

"Bella, I know I have not been very nice to you before tonight," she said, "But I was afraid of what it would mean if you discovered the truth about my family. You can never tell anyone, Bella, never. It would mean danger to you and to us. I didn't want that for you. Oh, hell, I didn't want it for us either. But now that you know, I feel—I actually feel glad. Will you forgive me for the way I've acted and let us start over?"

"Of course, Rose," Bella smiled at her.

Rose hugged her briefly, and the family watched in amazement.

When Rose released Bella, Emmett went to her, and picked her up.

"Damn, Rosie, I'm so proud of you!"

"Put me down you big goof," Rose complained.

Her smile belied her words. He kissed her and put her back on her feet.

Rose couldn't have explained her feelings to anyone if they'd questioned her on it. But the evening's events had bonded her to Bella forever. Seeing those men about to molest and maybe kill this girl, well, it had changed all her previous thoughts. Bella was part of her family now, Edward's mate, and Rose would protect her as fiercely as she did any of the others.

"Rosalie is correct in what she says," Carlisle said, "You must never tell anyone our secret, Bella. Not your father, not your friend Jake, nobody. There are others, the—I guess you could call them the ruling family of our kind—the Volturi. They would kill you if they discovered you knew about us. They'd kill you or force you to be turned into one of us. They would also punish us for revealing our secret to you."

"I'll never tell anyone, I promise," Bella said solemnly, "I'll never repay all your kindness to me by such a betrayal."

"Thank you dear," Carlisle said.

Bella yawned.

"You're tired," Edward said, "Would you like to go up to bed?"

"I don't want to go to bed," Bella laughed, "But I do feel so exhausted all of a sudden."

"It's been quite an emotional night for you," Carlisle said, "Sleep would probably be best. Do you think you'll need anything to help you sleep tonight?"

Bella blushed.

"I think—I think I'll be ok, if Edward can come and talk to me till I fall asleep."

She blushed even more as she said it and ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Sure he will," Alice trilled, "Come, let's get you upstairs. I think I have some warm things you can wear to bed."

"Wait, one minute," Bella answered, "Everyone, I have a lot of questions. Can we talk sometime about everything?"

"Of course we can," Carlisle said.

"You're going out with Edward on Saturday aren't you?" Esme asked, "Why don't you spend the night that night, after your picnic? We can all be here and talk then."

"And Bellarina," Emmet broke in, "I have a lot of questions too, about blindness and how you do all the things you do. I know everyone else is curious too, but they're all too polite to ask. So, how about an information exchange? You ask us questions about our lives, and we ask about yours. Seems only fair to me."

"It's a deal, Emmett," she laughed, "You know, I need to come up with a name for you. Hmmm, you know, you are like a big teddy bear. Ok, Teddy, it's a deal. Info exchange, Saturday night."

Everyone laughed, and Emmett beamed at her nickname for him. Soon enough she'd know how appropriate it was for him.

"Ok, ok, let's go upstairs now," Alice said impatiently.

Bella walked around the room and hugged each of them. Jasper was surprised and touched by her hug. No human had willingly gotten so close to him.

"I'm so glad you are safe, Bella," he said, hugging her gently, "You are a very special girl, Bella Swan, and I think you are going to bring something to all of us, something we have all been missing."

He kissed the top of her head. It was a brotherly gesture, and it made Bella feel accepted. Alice grinned at her husband, overjoyed at the friendship developing between him and her best friend.

"I have one question before I go to bed," Bella hesitated, "This one is for you, Carlisle."

"Go ahead," he smiled at her.

"Are you Stregoni Benefici?"

"Yes, I am," he said, "How did you learn about Stregoni Benefici?"

"You can find anything on the internet," she said, "I was looking up info on vampires Sunday, and I came across that story. I knew it had to be you."

She smiled and hugged Carlisle.

"I'm proud to know you, Stregoni Benefici," she whispered into his shoulder.

"As I am proud to know you, Isabella."

Carlisle was deeply touched by her words and gesture.

"Goodnight everyone," she said, and left the room with Alice.

"You know, Bella," Alice said as they went upstairs, "Your acceptance of Jasper means the world to him. It's his story to tell, but he's never thought he could be friends with a human, and nobody, including most vampires, have felt comfortable in his presence. When you hugged him just now, it made him feel, well, more human, if you understand my meaning. I can never thank you enough for that, because Jasper has always felt on the outside of things. But having you, an outsider to our world, offer him your friendship and acceptance, makes him feel very happy. So, thank you for that. If you weren't already my friend, I would love you for accepting my Jasper."

She hugged Bella.

"Come on, Alice, how could I not like someone who makes me laugh so much in History," Bella joked.

They laughed together.

"Goodnight now. I'll send Edward in. He's pacing outside the door."

Alice kissed Bella's cheek and danced out of the room.

"Go to her, brother," she said to Edward, "And I'm just warning you now, if you ever hurt her, I will kick your ass."

"As will I," Jasper said from their room, "And I think Emmett and Rose would join us in it."

"I won't hurt her," Edward said and slipped into the room.

Bella was snuggled under the covers when he entered. He sat on the bed and took her hand.

"How do you feel now?" he asked.

"Tired," she answered, "It's been a long night. But I know there is still so much to talk about."

"Shhh, we can talk tomorrow," Edward said.

He stroked her hair back from her face.

"Sleep now, my Bella."

"Will you stay with me?" she asked.

"I'll stay till you fall asleep," he promised.

"No, would you stay? I'm afraid of having nightmares, and I have a feeling knowing you're here will keep them away. Unless you have other things to do."

"Nothing else is as important as you, Bella," Edward said, "I'll stay. Now, close your eyes. Just listen to my voice and relax. I won't leave you alone for a minute."

She smiled sleepily and relaxed into the pillows. Edward continued to stroke her hair.

"I love you, Edward," she murmured as she fell asleep.

"As I love you, my Bella," he said to the sleeping girl.

Bella slept dreamlessly, secure in the fact that Edward was nearby, and comfortable with the fact that every vampire in the house would keep her safe. Nothing, nobody could ever take her away from Edward now. He was her love, her future. Somehow she knew it, and it gave her peace. She smiled in her sleep.

Edward sat beside her, completely still, watching over her through the night. She knew everything now, and she had accepted him in spite of it all. Nothing would ever tear him away from her after this night. She was his life now, his future. Somehow, they would make it work, together. He hummed her lullaby, content just to be beside her.

* * *

_Author End Notes_

_Again, thank you all for the reviews the alerts and the favorites. Hugs and kisses to you all!_

_Recs_

_Impact by nise7465_

_Edward is a paraplegic, a doctor and runs a support group for people with disabilities. Bella is newly diagnosed with MS, which is how they meet. This is mostly Edward's story in many ways, as it shows a very realistic look at what life is like for someone in a chair. It covers almost any aspect of life. It's funny and heartbreaking and infuriating. I learn something new from this story every update, ways we are similar in the issues we face as people with different disabilities, and ways we are not at all alike. It's a very special story._

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/5674374/1/Impact_

_Feral by Opal aline_

_Bella discovers a man who is feral in a cave. She brings him to her mentor, the widowed Carlisle Cullen. This story is only five chapters in, and normally I'll wait a few to rec a story, but oh my goodness, this Edward is so special and sweet, childlike and innocent. and you'll just want to hug him and make it all better. Give this one a shot and you won't be sorry._

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/6615810/1/Feral_

_The Foreign papers by Javamomma0921_

_Because I can't not put a vamp story in here. This author writes anything good, and I highly recommend all her work. Bella is asked to go overseas to study some mysterious papers and meets Edward. This is a confident adult Bella. Very hot attraction but a very strong intense story behind it all with some aspects that surprised and floored me._

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/6695089/1/The_Foreign_Papers_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Sadly, no, I don't own Twilight. Boo hoo. So, as always, no copyright infringement is intended here._

_Author Notes:_

_Thank you all so much for the support, reviews, alerts, and all the encouragement! I was so thrilled with the response to the last chapter. You all rock my world!_

_Thanks with all my heart to my lovely Dooba, beta extraordinaire, hand-holder, idea bouncer-offerer and very dear friend. I could never do this every week without her support and without the support of Divine Inspiration and Debbie and Shannon. All of you come alongside and keep me going when I get discouraged, and I love you for it._

_I'm completely blown away to announce that "Seeing Bella" made it through to the final round of voting in the Inspired Awards, for best Carlisle. I believe voting is open till the 14th so if you feel so inclined, you can vote at the following link: http:/inspiredfanficawards blogspot com/?zx=66604fb4e1f93f74. If nothing else, you can also find some incredible stories also nominated._

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

Things went back to normal routine for the next few days.

After some thought Bella decided not to stay home from school theday. Alice pointed out that the black eye would take more than a day to go away, so Bella figured there was no reason to stay home.

"We'll come by your house early," Alice suggested, "And I'll put some make-up on and try to hide it a bit. People will still see that something happened, but a little make-up will keep it from looking as bad as it does."

"Thanks, Alice, that will be great," Bella said.

Bella's story made the rounds at school. The only thing Bella worried about was assuring Angela that it wasn't her fault. Angela was upset and greeted Bella with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," she wept, "I never thought about that alley. I never meant for you to get lost and get hurt."

Bella hugged Angela.

"It is such an easy mistake," Bella said, "Anybody could have done it. What matters is that Edward and Rosalie showed up and kept me from anything worse happening. Please, don't worry about it anymore, Angela."

Bella decided not to discuss the details of the incident with anyone else, and she and the Cullens refused any discussion about it at school. Lauren tried to dig for more details, but Bella would simply say that she had gotten lost, been harassed, but that Edward and Rosalie had happened to find her, end of story. Even Jessica would not discuss it with Lauren. This surprised Bella but made her hope, just maybe, she and Jessica could be friends in the future.

As the week drew to an end, all Bella could think about was her upcoming date with Edward. It would be the first time they were really alone, other than the time they spent at her house after school doing homework. He was taking her on a picnic. Where would they go? What would they do? Would they get a chance to talk about their relationship? Would they talk about the vampire thing? She felt nervous, but also excited, whenever she thought about it. It would be her first date ever, and she was so happy that Edward was the one to give her that experience.

Charlie had been completely accepting of the date. Bella had wondered if he would give her a bad time or give Edward the father of the daughter serious almost threatening talk. But after what had happened in Port Angeles, Edward could do no wrong, as far as Charlie was concerned. To top it all off, Edward had formally asked Charlie for permission to take Bella out. She had wanted to smile at his old world manners, but Charlie had loved it. Bella remembered the scene as she got ready for the day, anxiously waiting for the moment Edward would arrive.

"Charlie, I'd like to ask you a question," Edward had said when Charlie came home Wednesday evening.

"Sure, Edward, what can I do for you?"

"I've done this out of order," Edward began, "I already asked Bella, and she said yes. But I would still like to ask you as well."

"Ok, what is it?" Charlie pressed.

"I would like to take Bella out on a date Saturday," Edward said.

If vampires could get sweaty palms from nerves, Edward was sure his would be that way as he waited for Charlie's answer.

"I see," Charlie said, "Where will you be taking her?"

"I planned to have a picnic in a special place I found."

Charlie thought a picnic for a first date was very nice, something Bella would enjoy.

"Also, my parents would like Bella to come for dinner afterward and to stay the night again," Edward continued, "Would this be ok with you?"

"Well, Edward, it's ok with me," Charlie told him, "Bella has already said she'd like to go out with you, and I trust both you and her. I trust my daughter's judgment, and I know you're a good kid. So, um, sure, if you feel you need it, you have my permission to date my daughter."

Strange, Charlie thought. Kids don't usually bother to ask the parents anymore. Carlisle and Esme had sure raised those kids with some manners. Bella's first date, could it really be? His little girl was not a little girl anymore. Charlie sighed.

Edward was pacing his room, constantly looking at the clock, waiting for the moment he could drive to Bella's to pick her up for their date. He wished he had the ability to sleep. Humans were so lucky with their ability to sleep, making time pass more quickly. Alice came bouncing into his room, clothes draped over her arm.

"Calm down brother," she sang, "It's almost time. Here, I brought you some clothes you should wear today."

"I'm dressed now," he protested.

"Ah, but this is better," Alice laughed, "Feel this sweater. Bella will like this. It's so soft and nice to touch."

"What do you see for today?" he asked, "Is everything going to work out for our date? I—I won't lose control or anything, will I?"

Alice hugged him and smiled warmly at him.

"Oh, Edward, you must learn to trust yourself," she said seriously, "So far, I see a lovely day for both of you."

"Show me, please."

"No, I want you and Bella to have this day together. I'll be watching, just in case, but I'm confident in you. Everything I've seen shows you both having a very, very nice day."

Alice started thinking of designers and styles, effectively blocking Edward from her mind. She only saw happiness for Edward and Bella for their date, but she didn't want Edward to see how things would go. He should experience it first hand, she thought. She smiled to herself at some of the things she saw happening. She was thrilled that Edward was finally mated, no longer alone. Today, at last, their relationship would begin to move forward.

Precisely on time, Edward knocked on Bella's door. She was ready and eagerly opened the door.

"Good morning, Bella, are you ready?" he took her hand.

"Yes, let's go," she smiled, reached for her cane and left the house.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they drove away from her house.

"There's a lovely place I've found in the woods," he told her, "It's a meadow, surrounded by trees, with wild flowers groing all over. It's a special place to me, a place where I like to go to get away from the house, or to go to think and be away from the clamor of everyone. You can't imagine what it's like living in a house full of mated vampires."

Bella laughed.

"Mated? Are they all married then, or does it mean something more than just being married?"

"Yes and yes, they are all married. But it also does mean more than just that."

Hmmm, I wonder what it means beyond marriage, she thought. Something in Edward's tone told her he felt uncomfortable discussing it, so she decided to drop the subject, for now, anyway.

"We can't drive to this meadow, can we?" she asked, changing the subject.

Edward breathed a silent sigh of relief. He wasn't quite ready to explain the mating thing to her yet. What would she think when she discovered the truth about being mated, more precisely, what would she think when he told her she was his mate. Would she be horrified to be the mate of a vampire? He was scared, just thinking about it. He was happy to put that discussion off for some other day.

"No, we can't drive there. We'll drive as close as we can, and then we'll walk through the woods to the spot."

"How far is it?"

"It's about five miles," he told her.

"Oh dear, I'm not all that great at hiking," she said, "My cane gets all caught in the flora."

"I had something else in mind. I know your cane folds up, so I thought you could put it in the pack with the picnic supplies, and then I'll carry you."

"Carry me?" she scoffed, "You can't carry me five miles."

"Of course I can," he laughed, "Vampire, remember? We are very strong. I can carry you and the pack and not even notice it."

"Wow! Really?"

She reached over the center console and touched his arm lightly.

"Will you run with me?" she asked, "I know you can move much faster than humans. Will you show me?"

"I would love to run with you," Edward replied, "Running is one of my favorite things about my life. I'm faster than anyone else I know."

She laughed at the smug tone in his voice.

Edward remembered that night, just a couple weeks before, when Alice had first had her vision, before she'd let him see them, and he didn't know that this special girl would soon come along and turn his world upside-down. He remembered running alone and wishing he had someone to run along with him. She couldn't run at his side, but he could carry her on his back and delight in the feeling of her holding on to him. He could show her something about his vampire nature that was fun, exhilarating even. He only hoped she'd find it exhilarating as well.

"Here we are," he told her, pulling to the side of the road and turning off the car.

"Are you ready?"

"I've never been more so," she smiled at him.

He got swiftly out of the car and moved to open her door. Once she was out, he reached into the back for the pack Esme and Alice had prepared for them.

"Ok, I've got everything. Now, Bella, I'm going to turn around, and I'll kneel down. Just get on my back, wrap your arms and legs around me, and we'll be off."

Bella quickly did as he said, and he stood with fluid grace. The feeling of her body wrapped around him did things to Edward that he'd never felt before.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his voice huskier than usual, "I'll start slow, but it will get fast. Hold on tightly, and if you get scared or anything, let me know."

"I'm ready. I can't wait actually."

She tightened her grip on him. She did feel safe, but she wanted to get even closer to him. He felt hard and cold, but he felt strong and safe, too. She loved the feel of him and wished the moment could go on and on.

"Here we go."

He laughed over his shoulder. Then he hooked his arm just under her knees to help her hold on, and he began to run.

Nothing had ever felt like this, Bella thought. Running with Edward was the most exciting thing she'd ever done. The feel of his body, the way his muscles rippled under her hands as he ran. The speed was incredible. She felt the wind blowing through her hair, tossing it everywhere. She had never dreamed of moving so fast. She began to laugh with complete and utter joy.

"Oh, Edward, this is fantastic!" she cried, "I love it."

She couldn't stop laughing, and every sound from her made Edward feel alive as he never had felt before. Her joy was shining in her eyes, her face covered in a glowing smile. He wanted to run like this all day. He would never get bored with her around. He'd never grow tired of the feeling of her arms and legs clinging to him, her laughter ringing in his ears. He wondered what his family would think if they saw him this minute, for he was sure he'd never smiled as he must be smiling at that moment.

All too soon for both of them, they arrived at the meadow. Edward slowed down, carefully trying to ease Bella back into normal speed. He stopped, hesitating to let her down, wanting her to stay there a little longer.

"We're here," he said gently.

He knelt down and Bella released her hold reluctantly.

"That was the most fun thing I've ever done," she told him, still laughing.

"Would you like to see the meadow?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd like that."

She took his arm, and he guided her through the meadow, showing her the trees that surrounded it, taking her hand to show her the flowers. The sun was warm on them, Edward's skin sparkling like polished marble reflecting the sun. What would she think of the sun's effect if she could see him, he wondered.

"Stand here a moment while I unpack the blankets," he told her.

He laid out the blankets. He looked through the food, sandwiches and fruit with some lemonade to drink. Everything looked perfect, and he said a silent thank you to his family. Before returning to Bella, he picked some wild flowers.

"My lady, may I present you with a small bouquet," he said.

She smiled.

"Why thank you, kind sir, you may indeed."

He handed her the flowers, and she touched them lightly, lifting them to her nose to smell their fragrance.

"They're beautiful, Edward. Thank you."

"Not as beautiful as you are, Bella," he said seriously.

She blushed.

"Thank you."

"Come, the blankets are over here," he said.

Taking her hand, he led her to the blanket. They sat together, both feeling suddenly a little shy. For a few moments they just sat there, enjoying just being together, basking in the warmth of the sun, so rare in rainy Forks.

Bella ran her hand over the grass beside the blanket, feeling the texture and length, carefully touching the flowers. She felt the breeze blow across her face, heard the song of birds in the trees. She took in a deep breath, smelling the forest and something more, the honey and sunshine scent that was all Edward. She smiled with contentment.

Edward watched her, loving the sight of her pleasure in his meadow. She was so beautiful. The sun brought out highlights in her hair. Her smile brightened the world for him. Her tantalizing scent was strong, causing his throat to burn but not to the point where he felt he would lose control.

After just watching her for a while, he reached out and took her hand in his. He felt the ever present tingle and felt peace. Whenever he touched her he had the feeling that he had come home, that he was exactly in the one place where he belonged.

Bella sighed contentedly when Edward took her hand. She had grown to love that tingling sensation whenever he touched her. It gave her a sense of peace, a sort of at home kind of feeling.

"Bella, now that you know the general truth," he began, "Is there anything you'd like to ask me? You can ask me anything, and I'll tell you whatever I can."

She squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"I have so many questions," she said, "Where to begin?"

"How about if I start with an explanation of something we discussed briefly last night," he suggested.

"What would that be?"

"I want to explain what I said about how your blood calls to me."

"Ok, we can talk about that," she said, "But just so you know, I am not afraid of you. I mean, I'm here, alone with you. Obviously, I'm not afraid, but I want you to know that whatever you have to tell me, I won't be afraid."

Edward sighed, thinking where to begin.

"Bella, in our world, we have a concept we call singers. It means in essence that a particular person's blood calls to us, draws us, more than any other. We generally use an Italian expression, La Tua Cantante."

Bella repeated the phrase back to him.

"It sounds so beautiful," she said.

"Believe me, it is not a beautiful concept," he objected, "When we meet our singer it is nearly impossible to resist the call of that person's blood. Even for those of us who have abstained from drinking human blood, the call of the singer can be nearly irresistible. Many years ago, when Emmett was fairly new to this life, he came across a singer, and before he realized what he was doing, he had drained her completely. He was devastated afterward, but none of us ever blamed him."

Bella felt grief for the jovial teddy bear.

"Oh poor Emmett," she exclaimed, "He must have been broken hearted, but realistically, you all fight so hard to resist your natural instincts, and I can see why nobody blamed him. But I know he must have been devastated to have killed someone."

"Yes, Emmett is so funny on the surface, a big tease and always making jokes," Edward agreed, "But inside he's got a very tender heart. He's never forgotten that day and never quite gotten over what he did."

"I believe that. So, back to me being your singer, if it's so hard, how did you resist?"

"I have something like 80 years practicing our lifestyle," he told her, "But also I would never want to disappoint Carlisle. He is my father in all the ways that matter, and it is he who has taught us to live as we do. There's another reason though."

He hesitated. How much should he tell her?

"Go on, Edward, I'm listening," she encouraged him.

"It's true that I felt drawn to your blood as I had never been drawn to any other. At the same time, however, I was also drawn to you, the person, your voice, your face, your smile, your laugh, and your silent mind, it all drew me to you, and somehow it was stronger than my desire for your blood."

"What do you mean about my silent mind?"

He hesitated. Would this be the thing that caused her to pull away from him? Would she be horrified to hear about his gift? He took a deep unnecessary breath and continued.

"Some of us have special gifts that develop after our change," he explained, "Carlisle thinks it must be related to some talent we had when we were human. I can read minds, anyone's mind, everyone's mind, but not yours. I've never been able to read your mind. You can't imagine how very restful it is to be alone with you and to have complete mental silence."

"Wow, mind reading," she mused aloud, "Edward, that must be terrible at times. How do you stand high school?"

He groaned.

"You have no idea," he said, "For those I know well, I can hear their minds for quite a distance. Take Carlisle for instance, I can hear his thoughts for several miles. Fortunately, I can only hear our classmates minds when I'm in their proximity. But you are correct in thinking they are not pleasant to hear. Their thoughts are tedious and repetitive. There is never anything new in their minds."

"Wait, before we talk more about mind reading," Bella said, "Back to you being drawn to my blood, how do you stand being so close to me all the time? Is it painful being near me like this?"

Edward moved closer to her.

"The answer would be yes and no," he explained, "The scent of your blood is always with me. I guess the best analogy I can use would be that of a drug addict around the purest heroin, but the call of you, of Bella the girl who fascinates me, that draw has become even stronger than your blood. That doesn't mean I can ever be careless around you. My strength and speed could hurt you, even accidentally. But the very last thing I would ever want to do in this life would be to hurt you, Bella."

"I believe you," she said quietly, "And it's as I said before, I am not afraid of you."

He sighed, relieved to have that discussion over but worried that she did not seem to take it more seriously.

"How old are you?" she asked after a moment of comfortable silence, "You said you have 80 years experience."

"I was born in Chicago in 1901," he answered, "Carlisle changed me in 1918. I was dying of the Spanish influenza."

"What happened? How did he change you? What about your human parents?"

"Why don't I get your lunch unpacked," he suggested, smiling at her questions, "Then you can eat, and I'll tell you my story."

"That sounds good. What did Esme send us?"

"There are sandwiches, turkey with Swiss cheese, bacon, lettuce and tomato. There are some potato chips and some fruit, strawberries. She also sent some lemonade, and there is water and cloths to wash your hands after you finish. Here, let me set everything out."

Moving at his natural speed, Edward set out the cloth Esme had packed. He set out a plate with a thick sandwich and scattered a handful of chips around the sandwich. He poured a glass of the lemonade and handed everything to Bella.

"Here is a plate with the sandwich and chips," he said, "Here is a glass with the lemonade. The strawberries are in a bowl. I didn't want to mix them in with the other food. Let me know when you want them."

"Everything is perfect," she said, "She didn't need to send real plates and glasses though. Paper plates and plastic cups work just fine for picnics."

She poked him in the ribs teasingly, and he laughed.

"You don't know Esme yet," he said, "Even more, you should know Alice. Neither of them would ever send you on a picnic with paper plates."

They laughed together.

"Ok, on with your story," Bella prodded.

"My parents and I were all sick with the Spanish influenza as I said. I was 17, and my father wanted me to begin to think about a career, but I was obsessed with the war, and I only wanted to be a soldier. My parents would not sign the papers to grant their permission, and I was constantly begging them to allow me to go.

"But then, the Spanish influenza came along, and everyone's plans had to change. My father died soon after we arrived at the hospital. My mother was very ill, but she tried to hang on for me. I was very near death."

Bella looked at him sorrowfully.

"Oh, Edward, how tragic."

"Sadly, I don't remember my parents very much anymore," he continued, "Carlisle remembers them, and he showed them to me in his thoughts, so I could remember how they looked at least."

She reached for his hand again, lightly running her fingertips over it gently, then clasping it, trying to send her support.

"Carlisle was the doctor who treated us in the hospital," he went on, "Somehow, my mother sensed there was something different about him, or so we think. She was dying, barely alive, and she begged him to save me. She told him that what others could not do, what only he could do, he must do to save me. Carlisle believed she knew he was different, perhaps even had figured out the truth. He promised her, and she died soon after.

"Later, he pretended I was dead, took me to his home and set about changing me to what I am. Carlisle had been alone a very long time, and I was the first companion he'd made, the first of what has become his family."

Edward stroked Bella's hand.

"I went through a period of resenting what he had done," he said, "I told him he should have let me die. It would have been the natural course of my life after all. But in time I came to accept it and to find as much peace as I could in this life. And now that I've met you, I can't help but be thankful for the choice Carlisle made so long ago."

"I'm thankful too," Bella murmured softly, "I'm so glad you're here."

Edward raised her hand to his face and kissed her fingertips gently.

"Bella, you have utterly changed my life, turned my whole world upside-down," he said, "I've never felt like this before, not in all my years as a vampire, and never in my human life."

"I feel the same way," she said, "I've never felt like this before either."

They sat quietly, gazing at each other. Bella found herself wishing she could see him, see his face, his eyes. She had never really thought about wanting to see anyone before, but now she wished it with all her heart.

"Would you like some of those strawberries now?" Edward asked.

"Yes, please."

He reached into the basket and took out the bowl with the strawberries.

"Here, open your mouth," he told her.

Bella giggled but complied. Carefully, Edward placed a strawberry on her tongue.

"Mmmm," she said, "That is delicious. Esme found some very good berries."

She was thinking that she would like to lick the juice off Edward's fingers, and she felt herself blush at the thought.

"Would you care for another?" he asked.

His voice seemed to grow deeper. If he'd been human, Edward was sure his hand would be shaking. The desire to touch Bella, to kiss her was so strong, he could hardly refrain from taking her in his arms and following through.

He fed her another strawberry. Bella tentatively kissed his fingers as he placed it in her mouth.

Edward gasped at the sensation.

"Bella, May I—" he hesitated.

"Yes, Edward, may you what?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"May I touch you, Bella?"

"Yes, you may."

Carefully, very gently, Edward took her face between his hands. Then he let his fingers glide over her face, stroking her skin, feeling the warmth and softness. He moved his hands to her hair, at last touching its silken length. He had been longing to feel her hair since the first moment he'd laid eyes on her. Now, he wanted to bury his hands in it, feel it around his hands, over his arms, falling around him and her—

He stopped, wrenching his thoughts away from the direction they were heading.

Bella sat perfectly still, thrilled with his touch. It seemed to send sparks through her, in spite of the coldness of his skin. If only he could touch her forever, she thought with longing. But she wanted to return the favor. She felt a kind of craving to touch him, to know how he would feel under her fingers.

Slowly, Edward moved his hands down her arms, to her hands and he clasped them in his.

"Thank you, Bella."

"Can I touch you now?" she asked, feeling breathless.

"I would like that," he said.

He was amazed at how deeply he longed for her touch.

He remained still, and Bella began to move her hands.

She explored his hands, feeling the length of his fingers, the strength in his hands. His skin was cold, yes, and hard, and yet, it seemed to have a softness to it, a smooth, almost satiny texture. She couldn't get enough of it. Gradually, she moved her hands up his arms. His sweater felt soft, cashmere, she thought. She moved up to his shoulders, to his neck and then to his face. She felt gently, touching his cheeks, his lips, his eyes. She moved her hands into his hair and sighed. His hair was messy, as if he was always running his hands through it, but it was soft, softer than she had imagined. She wanted to bury her hands in it. She could imagine grasping it as he kissed her—

She stopped. Then she moved back to his face. As she touched his lips, Edward couldn't keep himself from kissing her fingertips lightly.

"You're beautiful, Edward," she whispered.

"You are the one who is beautiful," he replied, "I thought you didn't feel faces."

"I don't,' she said, "It doesn't tell me how you look to a sighted person, but—well, I just had to touch you."

She blushed.

"I know, I know,' he whispered, "I feel exactly the same. You can't imagine how it feels when you touch me like that. You are so gentle."

"As are you," she said.

They sat still, holding hands, turned toward each other. Each of them felt things they had not felt before. A growing feeling of wonder and excitement was unfurling in them both. The intensity between them grew.

"Bella, may I kiss you?"

"Yes."

Edward drew her toward him. She went willingly. He took her shoulders in his hands, to draw her even closer, then he cupped her face gently in his hands and very carefully, he brought his lips to her face. He kissed her cheeks, her eyes, and very slowly, at last, he kissed her lips.

Flames seemed to explode between them. Bella's hands wound themselves in Edward's hair, as she kissed him back with all her might. Nothing had ever felt like this. Nothing had ever tasted as sweet as Edward. She'd heard girls talk about kissing boys and had not dreamed it could ever feel like this. She felt warmth growing in her body, a funny feeling in her stomach, a pleasure so deep she didn't know how she could contain it. Her body had never reacted to anything like this before.

The feeling was like nothing Edward could have imagined. Not even all the years of hearing about intimacy in the minds of the people around him had prepared him for the feeling of kissing Bella. He clutched her closer, loving the way she grasped his hair and the way her body molded to his. His body reacted in ways he'd never experienced. Perhaps in his human life, but never in all his years as a vampire had he felt anything like it. He never wanted to stop kissing her. She tasted so sweet. Her lips warmed him inside, like a fire glowing in his dead heart.

As Bella's pulse raced, her blood pumping faster through her veins, her scent grew stronger and more tempting. Edward's throat burned and venom began to pool in his mouth. Reluctantly, he slowed the kisses and stopped.

Bella's breaths were coming hard, in panting gasps. Edward wanted to gasp too. He laid his forehead against hers, gazing at her flushed cheeks and glowing eyes. He couldn't hold back the words any longer.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Edward," she whispered back.

The smile that covered her face at his words delighted him. She was truly happy. She loved him. This beautiful sensitive girl actually loved him. She knew the truth, knew what he was, yet she freely came to this isolated place with him, giving him her trust and her love completely. Edward knew there was nothing he would ever deny her.

She snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, bending his head to kiss her hair. He stroked her hair back from her face and just looked at her. He knew everything he felt was shining in his eyes, and he wished she could see it.

"You're so beautiful," he told her, "I love you."

"I don't know if I'm beautiful," she smiled, "But I'm so happy you think I am. I love you."

"Come, let's lie down on this blanket and just relax and talk," he suggested, "There's another blanket I can wrap around you so you won't get cold against my body."

"Do we have to?" she teased, "Lie down and talk and relax?"

"You are insatiable, Miss Swan," he said, laughing.

"I liked kissing you," she said, blushing again.

"And I you, love."

Edward stretched out, pulling her against him, holding her close in his arms. He wanted to soak in the feeling of her body pressed so tightly to his. She cuddled as close to him as she could and burrowed her face into his neck to drink up his unique scent.

"Mmmmm, you smell so good," she said, "You might think my scent calls to you, but yours does to me too."

She ran her hand over his chest and stomach, feeling his toned muscles.

Edward purred deep in his chest.

"Did you just purr?" she murmured, kissing his neck.

Edward knew he'd be blushing if he was human.

"Yes. Your touch is—very pleasant, when you run your hands over me. I enjoy it very much."

He didn't know how to describe the feelings her touched evoked in him. He knew the words people used, but he didn't want to express it that way. He searched his mind for romantic poetic ways to say it, but nothing came close.

"Your touch makes me feel things I never have in all my years," he finally said.

It wasn't enough, but for now, it would have to suffice, he thought.

Bella wanted to hear him make that purring sound again. It reminded her of that growl, only this was a sound of contentment, something, she thought maybe sensual would be the right word. Her stomach clenched again in that strange pleasure feeling at the thought.

"It's the same for me," she told him shyly, "I've never felt the way I do when I'm with you, and when you kissed me, or when we lie here like this, well, I don't know how to express it. I just know it's wonderful, and I wish we never had to leave this place and this moment."

He moved, tipping her face up to his and kissed her again. The moment was something almost sacred to him, and like her, he wished they need never leave.

The sun faded behind the clouds and a cool breeze blew across them where they lay together. Bella shivered. Edward tightened the blanket around her.

"It's time we were heading back, my Bella," he told her, "They are all expecting you and waiting to have time with you. I don't know if you realize how much they all love you already."

She sighed with regret and began to sit up.

"I don't want to leave," she said.

"Nor do I, but we will come back."

"Do you promise?" she asked wistfully.

"I promise. This is our special place now."

She hugged him fiercely, her lips seeking his, wanting just a few moments more.

At last, he rose, helping her to her feet. He packed up the picnic supplies and swung the pack on his back.

"Let's try this differently on the way out," he suggested, "I want to be able to see your beautiful face. May I carry you in my arms this time?"

"You mean instead of me climbing on your back? I'd like that."

He lifted her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. She snuggled into him, getting as close as she possibly could get.

He began to move back toward his car. This time he was not running at full speed. He wanted time to savor the feeling of having her in his arms, so he did not rush. From time to time, he reached down and kissed her hair or her face. From time to time, she kissed his chest.

All too soon they reached the car, and Edward set her on her feet. She leaned against him, not wanting to let go. He held her closely, not wanting to let her go.

Finally, they broke apart, and still holding hands, they walked to the car.

"Edward, this has been the loveliest day I have ever had," she told him, "Thank you for everything. I've never been so happy."

"It is the same with me, Bella. I never thought I'd find happiness like this. Thank you."

They kissed once more, then he opened the door and she slid into the passenger seat. He got in on the driver's side, pausing before starting the car.

"I love you, Bella," he said.

"I love you too, Edward."

He took her hand. They both squeezed tight. Then he started the car and they left their Meadow behind them and drove away toward his home. They each knew, deep inside, that this day had started something strong and lasting between them. They knew that nothing in their lives would ever be the same.

* * *

_Author end notes:_

_I wanted this chapter to be sweet and romantic, and so I have a sweet rec for you today. I love this story._

_Cotton Creek, by Rtgirl_

_Bella is a traveling nurse who goes to work for six months in a Southern town, where she meets the amazing Cullen clan. Story is full of sweetness and humor and fluff. It just makes me happy._

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/6344947/1/Cotton_Creek_

_Prelude in C by AllTheOtherNamesareUsed_

_A story about Carlisle changing Edward, and how Carlisle learned to be a father to Edward, and how Edward adjusts to his new life. A beautiful story, that shows the ups and downs and yet how they become family._

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/6254265/1/Prelude_in_C_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: No, I still don't own it. Ms. Meyer owns it, and I thank her for letting us all play._

_Author Notes_

_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews of the last chapter. I'm so thrilled you loved my version of the meadow. This chapter is the info exchange, and you all really came through with great questions. Thank you!_

_And speaking of this chapter, my incredible ladies, Dooba, Divine Inspiration, Shannon and Debbie, all talked me off a variety of ledges over this one. They gave me so much support and encouragement, patiently listening to me whine incessantly about how I thought it would end up boring. There is no finer group of women out there. Thanks ladies._

_IMPORTANT NOTE_

_I've signed up to contribute a piece to the fund raiser for the victims of the earthquake and tsunami in Japan. I live in Colorado now, but I was born and grew up in California, and know well the fear that comes with major earthquakes. But what happened in Japan is beyond anything I've personally experienced. So many lives lost, homes destroyed, families torn apart. I'll be contributing what I call a pre-take, a piece all from Charlie's view, beginning with Bella calling him to tell him she's going to move back to Forks. It will be in the Seeing Bella universe of course. Please check out the following link, to see how you can help the fund raising effort and then receive a collection of stories from many fine writers: _fandomfightstsunami blogspot com.

_Ah, I'm chatty today. But I want to say that Bella's remarks below do reflect my opinions and experiences. The only differences are that I didn't become totally blind till about age five, so I have a basic comprehension of color. And though I believe deeply everything Bella says about the importance of the white cane, and I own two canes, maybe three, I am a guide dog handler, currently sharing my home with my guide dog Olga and my retired guide Bianca. Ok, on with the show.

* * *

_

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Alice was waiting on the porch when Edward and Bella arrived back at the Cullens. She was bouncing up and down, scarcely able to contain her joy. She'd seen visions of the way the day would progress, and her happiness for her brother was overwhelming.

"They're here!" she cried, unnecessarily.

Everyone had been able to hear the car coming for quite a distance. But Alice needed to move and to yell from her enthusiasm, so they all just smiled as they came out to join her on the porch.

"Oh, Carlisle, look at him," Esme beamed as she saw the smile on Edward's face, "Have you ever, in all these years, seen him looking like that?"

"No, beloved, we both know how unhappy Edward has been in this life."

Carlisle felt a new warmth spreading inside him. His son, the first of his family, at last, this precious boy was happy. He would do anything to keep him looking that way, always. Even if it meant giving Bella immortality, should she want that someday. He quickly began reciting medical texts in his mind, not sure how Edward would feel about the idea of changing Bella. It was too soon anyway. It would have to be a joint decision between Edward and Bella when the time came.

Jasper felt the happiness coming from Edward and Bella, and he couldn't help soaking it in and then sending it out to everyone else. He also felt some sexual tension radiating from both of them and smiled. He'd never gotten that feeling from Edward, he thought, and it is about damn time.

Rose just stood quietly. She wanted to get Bella alone for a few minutes, just to make sure the girl was feeling alright after everything. Had she felt any fear at all when she was alone with Edward? After what she'd been through the other night, Rose wanted to be sure she was ok with whatever had happened between her and Edward.

"They're all waiting for us," Edward told Bella.

He parked the car and went around to open her door.

"The girls are going to steal you away for a few minutes," he said.

"I guess it's all part of it, isn't it? Girl talk, and all that."

Bella sighed and prepared to face the inevitable. She was essentially a private person, but she was positive Alice would not let her get away with saying, no comment.

"Eddie, Bellarina!" Emmett yelled.

He leapt down the steps and swooped to catch Bella up in his arms, swinging her around in circles.

"I'm so proud, really I am," Emmett said, "Our boy and girl are all grown up now. Gong on a real first date and everything. It just warms my poor heart so much."

"Emmett, the human can't breathe!" Bella gasped.

Emmett kissed her on both cheeks and set her down again.

"So, did you get a good feel of Eddie here?" Emmett asked and laughed as the blush covered Bella's face.

He patted her head and reached to try to chuck Edward under the chin. Edward moved away before he could do it.

"Shut up, Emmett," he said, but he was smiling still.

"Ah, my little brother is a man now. In some ways anyway. I know you two innocent babes didn't do the deed—"

Rose had reached them by now and slapped Emmett on the back of his head.

"Enough of that, you damn fool," she hissed.

"I'm sorry kids," Emmett said, trying to sound serious, "We're just all so excited for you. Don't be mad, ok, Bella?"

"I could never stay mad at you teddy," she smiled and hugged him.

"Did you both have a nice day?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, we did, thank you," Bella answered as they all went into the house, "Esme, the lunch was perfect, thank you so much."

"Anytime dear, I was happy to do it," Esme couldn't resist hugging her.

"Come on!" Alice tugged on Bella's arm, "Let's get your stuff up to your room. You can change if you want. Rose, are you coming? It's time for a little girl talk."

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour," Esme told them.

The girls hustled upstairs, and as soon as the door had shut behind them, Alice pounced. She squealed and hugged Bella.

"Ok, girl, spill it," she demanded, "details, please. You know by now that I see visions of things that will happen in the future. There's more to it than that, and I'll explain later, but I tried not to look too much today. So, well, how was it?"

"It was a wonderful day," Bella couldn't help smiling as she remembered.

"Come on, Bella, details, details," Alice pleaded.

"Well, we went for a picnic. He ran with me to the meadow. Oh, that was so fun! Then we had the picnic, and talked and stuff. He told me about his past and how he came to this life and all."

Alice was not satisfied.

"I saw that he was going to kiss you," she said, "did he?"

"Um, yes, we kissed," Bella blushed.

Just then she remembered that everyone in the house would be able to hear and she blushed hotter.

"Good going Edward," Emmett bellowed from the living room.

"Crap, that is so hard to get used to," Bella muttered.

"We honestly don't mean to embarrass you," rose said, "Well, none of us but my idiot husband-but there really are no secrets in this family. Between Edward's and Alice's gifts, and our vampire senses, it's impossible. We just want to make sure you feel ok with anything that happened today."

"Oh, I guess I understand that," Bella said, "Yeah, I feel ok, fine, happy, about everything."

"Any residual effects from the other night?" Rose asked, "Did you feel any fear being alone with Edward or when he touched you or anything?"

Every vampire in the house held their breath, waiting for Bella's answer. Edward was sure Bella hadn't been afraid, but still, he felt anxious, waiting to hear her answer.

"No, nothing like that," Bella assured her, "I've never been afraid with Edward. I always feel—safe and I guess comfortable with him. I don't know how it would be if some other guy touched me, particularly unexpectedly. But Edward asked me before he did anything, so I was never taken by surprise. And really, I just couldn't be afraid of him."

"Good," Rose said, "I just wanted to be sure. Here, let me brush your hair. It's all tangled from running with Edward."

While the girls were with Bella, Edward went to Carlisle's office to talk about the day.

"I guess I don't need to ask how it went," Carlisle said, "but, how do you feel about everything? How was your control?"

"I feel so relieved, so happy," Edward said, "I spent the whole afternoon alone with her and she was always safe with me."

"I'm so glad, son, so proud of you."

"The only time I even worried a little was—" he hesitated and Carlisle motioned to him to continue.

"Go on, what worried you?"

"It was when we were kissing," Edward hesitated again, "This is so embarrassing. But she was getting excited, her pulse racing, her blood rushing through her veins—I—I had to slow things down then. My throat was burning and the venom—I was afraid of what it might do to her. That was the only time I worried about losing control, and even then, it was a brief worry."

"That's understandable,' Carlisle said, "The physical response to intimacy of that nature, to passion, can be very intense. Your reactions were quite normal."

Jasper and Emmett entered the room and sat near Edward. Emmett was not teasing now.

"He's right, Brother," Emmett said, "The important thing, the good thing, is that you knew to calm things down and get yourself under control. What about your strength? She's so fragile."

"I was extremely careful," Edward told them, "I worried about that, but I've been around Bella and gotten used to moderating my strength with her. I was especially concerned when I was running with her, but she just laughed and seemed to love it."

"I can tell you that I'm feeling joy pouring off both of you," Jasper said, "I'm sure you have nothing to fear. The girl is happy."

Edward sighed with relief.

"Now, is the third degree over?" he asked.

"Just one more thing," Emmett said, "Bella is special, and she's like my little sister now. If you ever hurt her, physically or emotionally, I will deal with you and it won't be pretty."

"Same here," Jasper said.

He thought about how he'd felt when Bella had willingly hugged him. Nothing, nobody would ever hurt her, if Jasper could prevent it.

"I know, I know," Edward said, "Guys, the very last thing on earth I shall ever want is to hurt Bella. She is my life now."

Emmett slapped him on the shoulder. Jasper nodded and left the room. Carlisle smiled at him.

"I hear the girls coming down now," he said, "Go sit with your girl as she eats dinner. Again, I'm very proud and happy for you."

After Bella had eaten dinner, the family gathered in the living room. They were eager and nervous for the discussion ahead. How would Bella feel about them all when it was over? As usual, Carlisle began the discussion.

"We're all here, Bella. I promise we'll answer as openly and honestly as we can. Please remember, you must never talk about any of this to anyone outside this room. Your life, our lives, and the lives of anyone to whom you speak, depend on your discretion."

"I promise," she said.

"The floor is yours then," Carlisle answered.

"Ok, well, if it isn't too personal," she began, "Could you each tell me your stories? Edward told me how he came to be a—um, vampire, this afternoon. Of course, if you'd rather not—"

She trailed off, embarrassed. It was terribly rude of her, she thought, to ask them their personal history.

The Cullens all smiled. They understood her curiosity but appreciated her delicacy in not wanting to pry.

"Maybe I should start," Bella said, "You know about me, but let me give you a little of my history."

She paused, thinking, then said,

"Well, you know my parents divorced when I was a little girl, and my mom took me and moved to Phoenix. I was born blind, so I've never been able to see. My mom, well, my mom, she's kind of flighty. I grew up fast because one of us needed to make sure the household ran smoothly. I learned to cook when I was around nine and took over meal preparations soon after. As I got older, I made sure the bills were paid, errands done, all that kind of thing. Mom is a free spirit—she'd have done well in the 60's—so I guess I kinda took care of her."

The room was silent, thinking of the life she had led. She spoke lightly, no resentment, but Carlisle thought that it was not fair for a child to have to raise her parent in that way. But it had made Bella a strong and confident young woman.

Esme ached for the little girl who had not been mothered as she thought Bella should have been. She wanted to hug her and take care of her, even though Esme knew Bella would only tolerate so much care taking before she would rebel.

Edward was sitting with his arm around Bella, and as he listened to her story, he held her closer, proud of her, even as he wanted to protect her and care for her always.

"When Mom got remarried and wanted to travel with her husband, I decided to move here to forks to live with Charlie," Bella continued, "Forks is as different from Phoenix as it is possible to be, but I'm happy I made the move.:

She smiled in Edward's direction.

"How do you like living with your father?" Carlisle asked.

"It's good. Charlie doesn't hover. We're a lot alike in some ways, quiet, liking our privacy. It works."

"Thank you for sharing that with us," Carlisle said, "I'm happy to tell you my history, how I came to this life.

"I was born sometime in the 1600's. Dates weren't measured with the accuracy that they are today, births and deaths not recorded as often, so I don't know my exact birth date. My father was a vicar, and he raised me to follow in his footsteps."

"Wow, so you're what, somewhere close to 350 years old?" Bella exclaimed.

"Actually, over 360 years. But I was around 23 when I was changed," Carlisle answered, "In those days, people truly believed in the things that are now called legends or mythical creatures. My father believed in witches and vampires, and he was zealous in seeking them out and destroying them. I did not enjoy this, as I was the type of person who wanted to cause no harm to any being. But my father demanded I join him in his quest to find and destroy vampires.

"One night, in 1666, he sent me out to lead a party of vampire hunters. We actually found an old vampire hiding, and the crowd went after him. I was leading the way and was ahead of the rest. The old vampire saw me and fell on me and bit me."

Bella was weeping.

"Oh Carlisle, that's terrible!" she wept, "You were only 23. How did you survive?"

"It's ok now, Darling," Carlisle said to her, "I've long accepted the hand life dealt me. As for how I survived, the rest of the crowd I was leading came after the vampire and he ran before he had drained me. But he had bitten me, and I knew what that meant. I found a place to hide and burrowed in to wait out the transformation. After three days, the change was complete, and I knew what I had become.

"I was devastated. I did not want to be a monster. I tried many times to kill myself, even to trying to drown myself. But few things can kill a vampire. I did not die. I did not feed either. I was determined I would not take a human life.

"One day, I was weak with hunger. I was afraid that my desperate need for sustenance would cause me to do the one thing I did not want to do. Then, suddenly, a deer came across my path. I remembered I had enjoyed venison as a human, and I wondered, could I survive on the blood of animals instead? Wild with need, I leapt on the deer and drained him. I had found a way I could live with what had happened to me. I did not need to be a monster. I have never tasted human blood to this day."

"That's incredible," Bella said when he had finished, "It must have been so hard."

"In the beginning, yes it was. But I learn to control my blood lust. I wanted to help humanity, so in time, I became a doctor. It is what I love doing."

"Well, as I said the other night, I am very proud to know you," Bella smiled.

"Ok, ok, my turn to ask a question," Emmett said, "Why don't you wear sunglasses? Don't most blind people wear sunglasses?"

"No, not really," Bella answered, "I suppose some people do, if their eyes are badly damaged, for instance. But my eyes look fine."

"You have beautiful eyes," Edward whispered to her, touching her face lightly, "I'm glad you don't hide them behind dark glasses."

Emmett made a silly kissing sound at them.

"I'll tell you my story next," Esme said.

She went on to tell Bella about her abusive husband, about how she'd left when she became pregnant in order to protect her child, and how her child had died soon after his birth.

"I had nothing to live for anymore," Esme said, old sorrow strong in her voice, "I jumped off a cliff to try to kill myself. Carlisle found me and saved me by changing me.

"We had met years before, when I was 16 and had broken my leg. I felt drawn to him even then. I have never regretted what he did and I'm very happy in my life."

"My story is not so happy," Rosalie began, "I told you the other night, that I had a similar incident as you with those men, but that mine was worse. Do you remember?"

"Yes, what happened rose?" Bella asked.

"I was quite the belle. I was beautiful and well off. I was engaged to one of the most eligible men in our circle. I was thrilled. My best friend was married and had a young son. He was so sweet with the cutest dimples I'd ever seen. I loved children, and I wanted to get married and have that fairytale, perfect husband, perfect family, perfect story book life.

"One night, I was leaving my friend's home after visiting her and her baby. It was later than usual, but I knew my way and I wasn't afraid. I came upon a group of men, my fiancé and several of his friends. They were drunk. He called to me, and innocent as I was, I went to him without trepidation."

Rose paused, and Bella reached for Edward's hand gripping it hard. She was afraid to hear what was coming next.

"I'll spare the hideous details," rose continued, "I'll just say that they ripped off my clothes and when they were done with me, they left me for dead, bleeding in the gutter. They joked with my fiancé about how he'd have to go find a new fiancé. They laughed at what they had done to me."

Bella was crying again.

"Oh, Rose, how could they?" she cried, "How can people be so cruel?"

"The world is like that," Rose sighed, "Anyway, Carlisle found me dying in the street. He ran me to the home he shared with Esme and Edward and changed me.

"I was not happy in my new life. I wished he had just let me die. Everything I had ever wanted in my life was impossible now. I would never have children, never grow old with my husband, never sit on our porch, holding our grandchildren. I did not come into this life gently or peacefully. I did not want this never changing immortality."

"But then I came along," Emmett said.

"Yes, Emmett has made this life bearable for me," Rose said, "He loves me no matter what a bitch I am at times."

They all laughed.

"I know, it's my turn to answer a question," Bella said, "But Emmett, your part seems to come in here. Will you tell me what happened?"

"There isn't much to my story," he answered, "I was out hunting one day, when I came upon a bear. I lost my gun and the bear attacked me. Rose was doing her own brand of hunting and found me, mauled and dying, bleeding to death. I don't know how she did it, but she ran 200 miles back to Carlisle and begged him to change me.

"I woke to this life with my Rosie's face the first thing I saw. I thought an angel had come to save me, and she's been my angel ever since."

"Emmett embraced this life with his whole being,' Carlisle smiled, "He has also never forgiven the bear that attacked him, and bears are still his favorite prey."

Bella giggled.

"That is so you, Teddy," she said, "Ok, anybody got a question for me?"

Alice spoke up.

"When we went shopping, you wanted to know what color things were. I've noticed you make sure to turn on lights and turn them off. Do you comprehend color, or even light and dark?"

"That's a really good question, Alice. No, I don't comprehend it, not in the way you do. I've never seen color, or light and dark after all."

"But you understand about color. You knew what would look good on you, things like that."

"Yes, well, my mom taught me all that," Bella tried to explain, "It's important for me to look right when I get dressed, so I had to be taught what would go together, what wouldn't, what colors and styles look best on me, things like that. But I have no concept of Red or blue, for instance. I know that people who can see need light, so I turn on lights for them, but it doesn't matter to me one way or the other."

"It doesn't matter to us one way or the other either," Edward told her, "We don't need light to see."

"So, we do have something in common," she laughed, "Alice, does my answer make sense? You know, it's head knowledge, kinda like the fact that the earth is round and rotates around the sun."

"I understand," Alice said, "It's good that your mom taught you."

"I was lucky to have my parents," Bella said, "They both agreed that I should be independent, that I should learn to take care of myself. They taught me never to think or believe that I am less than anyone else just because I'm blind."

"They must be very proud of who you've become," Carlisle commented, "I am proud of you, and you aren't my daughter."

"I have a follow up to Alice's question," Rose said, "How do you arrange your clothes, so you know what is what? You've never left your house mismatched or anything."

"Oh, I do a couple different things. I arrange things in my closet by type and color. So, black pants would be together, blue tops, red tops, things like that. Then I usually don't buy more than one thing that feels exactly the same, either material or style. Some people do actually use special labels on their clothes, but I don't have the patience for that. There are also color identifiers, but I don't have one."

They were all quiet for a moment, thinking about all they were learning from each other.

"Ok, I'll tell you my story now," Alice said, "Though it's not as exciting as Emmett's. I actually don't remember my human life."

"Not at all?" Bella asked.

"No, nothing, I woke up like this," Alice explained, "I didn't know anything except that my name was Alice. I could have become quite wild, because I had no sire, no maker to teach me.

"But one of the first things I remember upon waking to this life was seeing a vision of Jasper, and then a vision of the Cullens. I saw how the Cullens lived and determined to do the same. I set out to search for Jasper. It took me a long time, but one day I was waiting in a diner, waiting for the rain to stop. He came in, and I knew it was him."

"And here was this little bit of a girl," Jasper continued the story, "She dances over to me and says, you've kept me waiting long enough."

"And sweet southern gentlemen that he is," Alice laughed, "He tips his hat and says, I'm sorry, Ma'am. And that was that. We've been together ever since."

"That is a very sweet story," Bella said, 'It has a happy ending for both of you."

"Yes, it does. We traveled for a while and gradually we made our way to the Cullens and have been with them ever since."

"Yeah, after you took over my room and put my things in the garage while I was out hunting," Edward teased.

"Your room had the best view," Alice pouted, "and you didn't really mind, once you got to know me."

"Of course I didn't."

"So, what about your gift, Alice?" Bella asked, "How does that work? Can you just see anyone's future?"

"It isn't that simple," Alice explained, "The future isn't static, it's fluid and changing all the time. I see possible futures, based on the decisions people make. If someone changes their mind, the future will change. I saw you coming before you arrived."

"You did?"

"Yes, when you decided to move here, I started having visions of you. I didn't know you, but the visions showed you interacting with my family, particularly with Edward. That's why I saw the visions of you."

"Wow, that's really interesting."

"It can be annoying," Emmett said, "between Edward's mind reading and Alice's visions, it's impossible to get away with anything!"

Everyone laughed.

"But it's highly useful as well," Carlisle said, "Edward can hear the thoughts of people around us, so we get fair warning if anyone is getting too close to figuring things out about us. Between Edward and Alice, we are able to do very well financially. She can tell what stocks will do well, for instance. Also, if we do have to leave in a hurry, she can see which path will be best. I'm afraid we rely on both of them far too much."

"You know we don't mind," Edward told him, "It's our way of contributing to the family."

"So, Alice, what kinds of visions have you had about me?" Bella asked.

"I saw you and I becoming friends," Alice told her, "I saw you spending time with Edward. I even saw a vision of you in that alley in Port Angeles. As for the rest, those things have not yet happened, and I don't think I should tell you for now. It's best to let your life happen."

"Ah, Alice, that's not fair," Bella teased, "But you're probably right. I'd rather let things happen and be surprised. It's more fun that way I expect."

"I promise, Bella, I'm always watching, so if there is any danger, I'll see it," Alice said, "But you and Edward deserve to discover your relationship and future together without my interference."

"Yeah, if you can contain yourself from interfering, Darlin," Jasper said, hugging her.

Everyone laughed.

"I have a question for you, Bella," Esme said, "Now that I'm doing a lot of cooking, I was wondering how you learned to cook. How do you know when things are done? Particularly when it comes to meat, I know humans can get sick if it isn't cooked well enough. How do you know without seeing?"

"I took a cooking class for blind people," Bella explained, "I also get a lot of recipes off the internet and have scanned a number of cookbooks. I guess it's just experience, practice, you know. But I can tell a lot by the smell or the texture. Let's say I'm making cookies, and the recipe says, bake five to seven minutes. I might take the pan out of the oven after five minutes, and then lightly touch the cookies. I can tell by the consistency or texture, if they are done.

"It's the same with meat. I don't really know how to explain it, but meat has a certain texture or smell when it's done or nearly done. I've been cooking long enough that I just know now. Sometimes it's even the weight of something. For instance, a hamburger patty, it's heavier, denser maybe would be a better word, when it's cooked all the way."

She fumbled to a stop.

"I don't really know how else to describe it."

"That was excellent dear, thank you," Esme assured her.

Bella shrugged.

"It's hard to explain things like that," she said, "I guess, as hard as if you tried to explain how you see something."

"No, you described it very well," Esme said, "I'm going to pay attention next time I cook for you."

"Go ahead, Jazzy," Alice said after a pause, 'It will be fine. Tell Bella your story, the condensed version."

"My story is quite different than the others," Jasper began, "You won't find this a pretty story, Bella."

"In some ways, none of your stories are pretty," Bella said quietly, "You were all dying, in traumatic and terrible ways. Well, we don't know about Alice. But, nothing you say will make me think less of you, I promise."

Alice took his hand.

"Go ahead, she'll be fine."

"Well, as you may perhaps have guessed, I was changed in the 1860's, during the War of Northern Aggression, what history calls the Civil War."

Bella burst out laughing.

'The War of Northern aggression!" she giggled, "Oh, Jas, I love that! Did you call it that in the confederate army? I'm assuming you were in the confederate army."

"Yes, I was a Major in the army," Jasper went on with his story, "I was young, but I had a gift for leading men, and they made me a major. One night, I was returning from a patrol, when I met three beautiful women. I had never seen anyone as stunning as they."

"Vampires?" Bella asked.

"Yes, they were. But they weren't anything like Carlisle. The leader's name was Maria. She was building an army of vampires. That is a long story for another time, so I'll just tell you about my part.

"Maria bit me and took me away. She discovered early that I had a gift. I am an empath. I feel the emotions of those around me, and I can manipulate them as well."

"Oh, that's quite a talent,' Bella said.

"Yes, I guess it can be," he continued, "Maria used my talent to manipulate others. She made me a leader in her army as well. I would manipulate others into doing her bidding, though using their emotions. I will not go into details of that life. It was terrible. A life filled with death and murder.

"Every time I killed someone I could feel their emotions, their terror. Every time we created a newborn vampire, I could feel their anguish as they went through the change. I had been a man of honor and integrity, everything a southern gentleman should be. I hated myself, hated what I did for Maria. I wallowed in my self-disgust.

'Eventually, the time came when I knew I could not continue in that life. One day, I slipped away. I had helped a friend of mine, Peter, escape with his mate, charlotte. Sometime later he came back for me and encouraged me to leave. I did, never looking back.

"I wandered with Peter and Charlotte for a while then struck out on my own. If a vampire could suffer from depression, I did. I had years of death and pain eating away at me. Every time I took a human life to feed, I fell deeper into depression. I hated what I had to do to survive, but I didn't know any other way. I didn't know there could be another way."

Jasper paused, looking over at Alice, and then at Carlisle.

"Then one day, I went into a diner, and I met Alice. Alice changed everything. She made everything better, took away the darkness in my heart and mind. She showed me that I didn't have to be a murderer. She told me about the Cullens, and I went with her. I would follow Alice anywhere she wanted to go.

"Oh, Jasper, poor Jasper," Bella's voice was choked with tears, "I am so sorry you went through all that. But you have your Alice now, and you have this family. Does it help to be a part of this better way of life?"

"Yes, it does help," he sighed, "I've had the hardest time adapting to this lifestyle, Bella. Remember, I lived on human blood for many years. I didn't know anything different.

"When we found Carlisle, he welcomed me to the family with open arms and heart. He promised to show me how to live a better life. Most vampires would act defensively when seeing me, for I am covered in scars from the years of warfare with Maria's coven. But Carlisle just welcomed me and told me the past is the past. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him either."

"I have never regretted having you join us, Jasper," Carlisle said, "I am so honored to have you as my son."

The room fell silent. Bella was thinking of all she had heard, trying to digest it all. The varying experiences of the family touched her deeply. She supposed she should feel frightened or sickened by Jasper's story, but she just couldn't.

"So, Jasper, when you rave about all the things wrong in history class, you really know those things are wrong."

"Yes, that's true, Darlin," he said, his mood lighter now his story was told.

"Do any of the rest of you have special gifts?" Bella asked.

Edward played idly with a lock of Bella's hair as he answered her.

"Not in the way you mean. Carlisle believes that those of us with gifts must have had some tendency toward whatever it is during our human lives. Becoming a vampire magnifies whatever that talent was till it becomes a gift like mine. For instance, he believes I must have been very intuitive, able to understand people and how they might think."

"Yes, I think you must have been that way, s  
on," Carlisle continued, "I imagine people used to talk to you about things, and that you were a good listener. I expect Alice had some tendency toward precognition. Jasper, I expect he had a talent to rally or inspire other people. The fact that he was a Major at such a young age speaks to that."

"But none of the rest of you have any gift?" Bella asked, "Not even you Carlisle."

"We all bring something into this life," he answered, smiling, "But not a super gift, if you want to call it that."

"I disagree with that, beloved," Esme said, "I believe Carlisle brought his great all-encompassing compassion into this life. As a human, he did not want to hurt anything, and that is magnified in this life to the point that he could never take a human life, not even as a newborn vampire. He could work round the clock at the hospital, if not for needing to keep up the human pretense, and that's what he wishes he could do. It grieves him deeply when he is unable to save anyone."

She reached over to kiss her husband tenderly.

"He has also inspired all of us to follow him in this life," Edward said, "And he has accepted all of us no matter what, never judging."

"Emmett brought his great physical strength into this life," rose commented, "He must have been very strong as a human, and now, I have never met a more powerful vampire, in the physical sense."

"But he has the heart of a big Teddy Bear," Bella laughed.

"That he does."

"I'd say Rosie brought her tenacity, her stubbornness," Emmett teased, "but that's not a bad thing. She will never quit or give up, till she accomplishes her goal. And she's more loyal and protective than anyone I know."

"I believe that!" Bella said, "And that is a very good gift, rose. So, what about Esme?"

"Esme brings her ability to love deeply," Edward smiled over at Esme, "She would mother the entire world if she could, and every one of us has benefited from and needed that love. All of us are teens or about 20, well, in our human lives, and Esme and Carlisle are not that much older in the physical sense. But Esme is truly our mother, in all the ways that count."

"As Carlisle is our father," Jasper agreed.

"Thank you all for telling me your stories," Bella said, cuddling closer to Edward, "I still have questions, but I think it's my turn to answer a few first."

"I'm curious about a couple things," Rosalie said, "Have you ever had anyone take advantage of you because you are blind? I know you dream, but do you dream in pictures or what?"

"I've never had anyone take advantage of me," Bella answered, "though I know it happens. It could happen with paper money. I fold money differently, to keep the bills separated, and to know what I have. But it's conceivable that someone could take advantage of me with money. There are money identifiers, but they aren't 100 percent accurate, and they are pretty expensive."

"Hmmm, I hadn't thought about money," Jasper said, "Why isn't there braille or some other tactile way to identify paper money?"

"Ha, ask the government that question," Bella scoffed, "Do you know that we are the only major country without some kind of tactile way to identify paper money?"

Jasper shook his head.

"About dreaming," Bella said, "I do dream, but I dream in ways I live. Hmmm, I mean, I dream about touching things. In dreams, if I'm walking, I use my cane. I don't see things or see people in my dreams."

"Did you go to a special school?" Esme asked.

"No, I went to public school."

"How did you learn braille or use of your cane at a public school?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, in grade school, there was a teacher who would come and give me braille lessons and later cane training"

"About your cane," Edward asked, 'I notice you never leave it behind, and you always know exactly where it is."

"Yes, it's my—my freedom, my independence," Bella tried to put into words what her cane symbolized.

"That's why it was terrible when those men took your cane," rose said.

"Yes, sure, if I'd gotten loose, I could have tried to run, but without my cane, I couldn't go too far. I'd fall off curbs, run into obstacles, possibly walk out into the middle of the street. Who knows what else. Even when I'm with people I know, walking sighted guide, I still always take my cane. I need to be able to get around on my own. I need to be able to leave if I want, or even go find help if someone was hurt. Like I said, it's my independence and freedom."

"Why don't you have a guide dog?" Emmett asked.

"Guide dogs aren't for everyone. It's not like my cane. I can put my cane in the corner and forget about it when I'm home. A dog is a 24/7 responsibility. Besides, I don't think high school is a great environment for a dog."

"That's a good point," Emmett agreed, "But would you want one someday?"

"I don't know," Bella mused, "I've never really thought about it. I've taken care of my mom for so long, I don't know if I want the responsibility of having a dog."

"How are the employment possibilities?" Carlisle asked, "I read a figure that says over 70 percent of people who are blind, and working age, are unemployed. Those are deplorable statistics."

"Yes, it's still that way," Bella said, "The figures haven't changed in years. Even the computer era hasn't made much difference."

"Is it due to people thinking someone who is blind can't do the job?" Carlisle asked, "Or is it lack of training or equipment on the part of the blind person?"

"I guess it's really all of those things," Bella said, "I knew someone who got asked on a job interview how she'd find the bathroom if she got the job. You know, when someone asks you that type of question, they don't believe you can do anything."

"That's appalling."

"Yes it is,' Bella was passionate on the topic, "Of course, there's the whole matter of education and opportunity. Our special technology is far more expensive than anything you can buy, for instance. But with the right training and equipment, there's almost no job we can't do. There are blind teachers, engineers, scientists, computer programmers, lawyers, anything almost that you can name."

"I remember when that blind guy climbed Mount Everest a few years ago," Emmett said, "I mean, for any human to reach the top of Everest is fantastic, but that was something when that blind guy did it."

"Yeah, I read his book," Bella agreed.

"So, what job would you like to have?" Edward asked.

"I don't know yet," Bella said, "I've always wanted to do something with literature, books, writing, that kind of thing. You know how I love books."

"Yes, you'd enjoy anything to do with books."

"Anything else?" Bella asked everyone, "I have a few more questions for you all, but I want to finish yours first."

"What's the most frustrating thing for you about being blind?" Rose asked.

"I think it would be mostly the attitudes of other people," Bella said, "I get so tired of people thinking I'm helpless or incompetent or whatever. I go to a restaurant with my dad, and the waitress asks him what I'll have. People talk to me like I'm six years old. Or they talk really loud as if I am deaf and blind. Being blind isn't a big tragic thing, you know. It just is. It's inconvenient at times, but it's not a disaster."

"I read once that people fear blindness almost more than anything else. Cancer is feared above blindness still. People think, well, if I was blind I couldn't do it, so they think we can't either. They don't think about the fact that we've had training to do things in different ways, so, maybe if they went blind today, they couldn't do it, but with the right training, they could. Sometimes, someone might tell me that they had someone else blindfold them and they tried to get around their house, and they couldn't. Then they think I'm amazing or special because I can. But that's silly, because I've been trained how to be oriented without sight."

She fumbled to a stop and blushed.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "I really get going on that topic. I'll jump off my soapbox now."

She buried her face against Edward's chest in embarrassment. What must they think of her now, she wondered.

"Shhhh, Love," Edward stroked her hair gently, "Nobody is upset with your enthusiasm."

'That's right Bella," Jasper said, sending out a wave of calmness, "You are passionate on the subject, as you should be. Nobody here feels anything but respect for you. Empath, remember?"

Bella raised her head and smiled around at them all.

"Thank you," she said.

"Thank you for being so patient with all of us and our questions, Bella," Carlisle said, "I think it's your turn, but I'd like to ask one more question, if you don't mind."

"Of course, go ahead."

"Have you ever thought about if you'd like to see? If it was possible, would you want your sight?"

Edward hissed, hearing what was behind Carlisle's question. Carlisle was wondering again if the vampire transformation would cure Bella's blindness.

'It's a good question," Bella said, "and I guess the answer would be yes, no, and I don't know. I mean, it isn't really something I think about. It's not possible for me, so I don't worry about it. But sure, if I could suddenly see, I think I'd like that. But I think it would be scary too. I've never been able to see, so how would I know what I was seeing? How would I learn depth perception or learn how to recognize faces, or even how to walk down the sidewalk in a straight line?"

"Hmmm, that is all very interesting," Carlisle said, "I'd never thought about it that way. Thank you. Now, if you have more questions for us, please ask."

"Wait, would you like anything else to eat or drink?" Esme asked.

"Thanks, Esme, do you have any hot tea?"

"Sure I do. I'll go fix it."

"And I need a human moment," Bella said.

She took her cane and headed for the bathroom.

"She's incredible," Alice said, "Nothing fazes her about us or our life."

"I never thought a human could accept us and everything that goes along with what we are," jasper said, "She's one of a kind."

"That she is," Edward said.

He wondered how he could have been so fortunate to have Bella come into his life.

Bella took a few minutes to gather her thoughts. She was getting tired, and she wanted to decide on what other information she wanted to learn tonight. Hopefully, she thought, there'd be many more opportunities to ask questions and learn more.

At last they were gathered again, and Carlisle told Bella to go ahead.

"Ok, do any of you miss your human lives? What do you miss about being human?"

"I miss sleeping," Edward answered, "We don't get tired, physically, but I wish I could lie down and sleep and have a break from the thoughts of everyone. And dream, I wish I could sleep and dream."

Bella took his hand.

"You all really never sleep?"

"Never. Our bodies don't need to sleep."

"I miss being able to have lots of friends," Alice said, "Well, I don't know if I miss it, but I always wanted lots of girl friends and hated the distance we have to keep from humans. I can't tell you how much our friendship means to me, Bella."

"It means as much to me," Bella told her, "I'm not a vampire, obviously. But I never had a close friend like you, before you came along."

"Do you miss eating? Human food, I mean?" Bella asked.

"No, human food is disgusting," Emmett laughed, 'I know I ate it, but now, the smell of it is horrid. I don't know how you can stand it."

Bella laughed.

"Well, the thought of bears isn't all that appealing to me either," she said.

Bella yawned.

"Excuse me," she said.

"It's getting late," Esme said, "would you like to go to bed?"

"Soon, but I have a couple more questions," Bella said.

"You've all told me about your change, how you became vampires. But you haven't really talked about the actual changing. How does someone become a vampire?"

Beside her, Bella felt Edward become rigid and tense. She thought she heard a low growl.

Edward froze at her question. Why had she asked that, of all things? He did not want her to start thinking about how to become a vampire. He cherished her humanity. He could not think of her becoming a monster like him. He flashed a menacing glare at Carlisle, but Carlisle shook his head and answered Bella's question.

"It is an extremely painful process," Carlisle said, "The change starts when a person is bitten by a vampire and venom is injected into the body."

"Venom?" Bella asked.

"Yes, we are venomous," Carlisle tried to explain, "It's how we attract and kill our prey. It's how we create others of our kind. If a vampire bites without draining, the venom is forced through the body, transforming that human into another vampire. It is the most painful thing you could imagine. No, you could not imagine the pain. It is like burning from the inside, and it generally lasts up to three days.

"Once you've gone through it, your body becomes like ours, hard, cold, incredibly strong. But then, you live a life of longing for blood. You have to choose either to live the traditional vampire life or to fight your natural instincts to live as we do."

Bella felt sobered by the information. Everyone else in this room had gone through this. She hated to think of any of them suffering such pain, but particularly her sweet Edward.

Edward was thankful that Carlisle had not minimized the process. He hadn't given a detailed description, but he had told her the truth.

"Well, um, I'd like to ask one more thing," Bella said quietly, "Hopefully, this is an easier question."

"Go ahead," Carlisle smiled at her.

"Ok, Edward said something today, something about you all being mates. Can you explain that concept to me? He didn't go into details." "Vampires rarely if ever change, once they have gone through the transformation,' Carlisle answered, "We are frozen as we were when it happened. Oh, our physical bodies are healed, but we do not age or otherwise change much."

"But the one time we do change," Esme took up the explanation, "Is when we meet our mates. Vampires tend to mate for life and never do well away from our mates for any length of time. The change when we meet our mate is instant, irrevocable and permanent. We may grow in our thoughts and our education, things like that. But not in major ways, except when we meet our mates. Then we will do or be anything that person needs."

"Wow, that's so special," Bella said.

She was impressed. She wondered, though she was almost afraid to wonder, was she Edward's mate? They hadn't known each other very long, when she thought back to the actual amount of days, and yet, she couldn't imagine her life without him. Her draw to him had been instantaneous, and she wondered if that could be something to do with being mates. She decided she would rather discuss that possibility with Edward privately. She yawned again.

"It's late," Edward said, "would you like to get ready for bed?"

"I guess so," she answered, "I feel like I could go on talking with everyone forever, but I'm feeling pretty sleepy."

"We'll still be here tomorrow," Carlisle said.

"And for many more tomorrows," Esme added.

"Come on, Bella," Alice dance to her side, "I'll go up with you."

Bella rose, picking up her cane. She turned to Edward.

"Will you come and stay with me once I'm in bed?"

"Of course I will," he promised.

Bella's mind was busy with all she had heard that evening. Her heart broke for all the pain they had suffered, but she felt proud to know them, proud of the way they had chosen to live with the hand life had given them. She wondered where she, a mere human girl, could fit in with them, but she was just glad to know them and to be becoming part of this wonderful family.

"How do you feel about everything you heard tonight?" Alice asked, "Do you feel overwhelmed?"

"No, not really," Bella replied, "Yeah, it's a lot to take in, but nothing can change how I feel about all of you. I just need to process it all."

Alice laughed and hugged her.

"You're good for all of us, Bella," she said, "but particularly for Edward. He's never been happy like this before. You have changed his life, irrevocably."

Bella noticed that she used the same word Esme had used when describing the mating thing. Did Alice say it that way on purpose?

Edward waited in his room. He wondered what Bella was thinking of everything she had heard this evening. She hadn't seemed to be bothered by their stories, except to feel sad for what they had each experienced. She was so selfless and accepting, he thought. He'd wanted to protect her from the darker aspects of his world, but she had embraced it, taken it all in and loved them all.

"You can come in now," Alice thought to him.

He was across the hall in a flash.

Alice hugged him as she left Bella's room.

Bella was sitting up in bed, propped against the pillows, the comforter tucked under her chin.

"Hey," she said as Edward came to sit beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, taking her hand.

"I'm good, just tired now," she smiled, "It has been such a wonderful day, every bit of it. But especially our picnic."

"It's the same for me," he told her, playing with her fingers, "I wish I could spend every minute of every day with you."

"Me too."

They were silent a moment.

"What are you thinking?" he asked tenderly, "Do you have any questions for me?" he asked.

"Not tonight, though I'm sure I'll have more later," she said, yawning again.

"Come Love, lie down," he encouraged, "We'll all be here when you awaken."

"Mmmm, do you know, I love that sort of formal way you speak?" she murmured, sliding down in the bed.

"Do you now?" Edward smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's that 1918 thing you know," Bella smiled.

"I guess it is." "Will you stay with me?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll be right here beside you all night," he promised.

"Stretch out with me?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she said, "You can lie on top of the covers. Will you just hold me for a while?"

He lay down next to her, pulling her against his body. He hoped the covers would keep her warm. He began to stroke her face and her hair, moving his hand down her back.

"MMMM, that feels so nice," she whispered.

Her head was on his chest, and she snuggled as close to him as the covers would allow. She felt as if she couldn't get close enough and wished her body didn't need the warmth of the covers, so she could feel nothing but Edward.

The feeling of holding Bella against him filled Edward with joy. He hated his cold skin and wished with all his being that he could hold her next to him, no covers coming between them. He wanted to feel her body against his, no barriers. As she snuggled closer to him, he felt desire as he'd never known it. He purred at the sensation.

Bella wanted to be able to purr back to him. The sound caused an electric sort of feeling to go through her. Maybe it was desire? She just knew that she wanted, needed to be closer to him and never wanted to let go or be far away again.

"Sleep now My Bella," Edward whispered.

He continued to stroke her hair and began to hum her lullaby softly.

"I love you, Edward," she said.

"I love you too."

He continued to hum. Feeling safe and content, Bella drifted into sleep. In her dreams, she was running, running with Edward. They were laughing. He was not carrying her, she was running at his side, fast and strong as he. She giggled in her sleep.

"Race you," she said.

Edward smiled at her sleep talking. He wondered what she could be dreaming. The little giggle told him it was a happy dream, and he hoped that she would have only happy dreams from now on. He thought about their discussion and wondered, as Carlisle was wondering, what would happen if she were to become a vampire. Would she be able to see?

In the dream, she and Edward stopped and turned to each other, still laughing. Then they began to kiss.

"MMMM, love you," she said.

"I love you, my Bella," he whispered.

She sighed in her sleep, snuggled even closer to him and slept on.

Edward held her as closely as he dared, wishing, praying, nothing would ever take her away from him. She was everything to him, and he wouldn't want it any other way now.

* * *

_Author end notes_

_No recs today, instead, I'm going to give you a few links to get more information about various blindness related things, such as adaptive technology, accessible books and independent living aids. I don't want to bog you all down with too many, so I'll put a few here, and if you all want more, let me know in reviews or messages._

_Adaptive technology—this is the technology we use on computers, as an example._

_Www freedomscientific com_

_Reading_

_First the much loved national Library Service—NLS—a program funded and run through our national library of congress. The program began in the 1930's, starting with records, then cassettes and now digital downloads._

_Www loc gov/ nls_

_And bookshare, a program in which participants upload scanned books of all genres and subjects for any age or walk of life. Also funded through donations and with special laws allowing the process for people who are blind or otherwise print disabled._

_www bookshare org_

_How about some accessible computer games?_

_Www kitchensinc net_

_Www bscgames net_

_My favorite independent living aids site is down as they are putting up a new web site. I'll keep watch and when it's up again, I'll post that link._

_Thanks again everyone. See you next week._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author Notes:_

_Thank you all so much for your enthusiastic reaction to the info exchange chapter! Your reviews all made me so happy._

_This chapter goes way off the canon timeline. Some things didn't make sense to me, the timing of when certain things happened, and as I need some things to happen differently, throw out the Twilight timeline from now on._

_Thanks to my wonderful team—wow, I have a team!—my beta Dooba, and my prereaders Divine Inspiration, Debbie and Shannon. I owe them everything. Here ladies, coffee, gingerbread and whatever else you want. Love you all._

_Please see important stuff and a great rec at the bottom!_

_

* * *

_CHAPTER 14

Charlie spent Saturday at the river fishing. It was always his choice when he wanted to be quiet and just relax. He often found he could solve problems by spending time at the river, not thinking about whatever it was.

The only thing on his mind that afternoon was that Bella was on her first date. This wasn't exactly a problem, except for the fact, that Charlie hated to see his little girl grown up enough to date. Dating meant, well, dating meant she was really growing up. Dating meant that someday, she would leave; someday, some other man would be more important than her dad. Dating meant, evenings away, kissing, and even sex—. Charlie shuddered. No, he couldn't go there. The mere thought made him want to get out his shotgun, even though he liked Edward.

Thinking of Edward, Charlie realized he should take some steps to get to know his daughter's boyfriend. He shuddered again. Boyfriend! Bella had a boyfriend. He'd invite the boy over for dinner and to watch a game. Maybe he'd invite him to come fishing, so they could spend some time together, man to man. At least it's Edward Cullen, Charlie thought, not the Newton boy or any number of other teenage boys Charlie knew from town. The Cullen kids were always such good kids, no trouble ever. For a group of adopted kids, that family was very strong. Obviously, Carlisle and Esme Cullen were doing something right in how they raised them all.

As he thought of the Cullens, his mind moved to thinking about Billy and the Quileute dislike of the doctor and his family. Charlie had heard the legends. He remembered he and Billy, boys together, best friends, playing down at First Beach or camping out at night, telling stories around the campfire. He couldn't remember all the details of the stories Billy had told him, but he remembered the two of them playing some games based on the legends. What was it again? Charlie couldn't quite remember it all, except something about wolves or was it the boys of the tribe turning into werewolves.

Billy's father had seen them at it once and angrily put a stop to it. Charlie didn't know what had happened, but after that, Billy had never wanted to play that game again. Even more than that, he had stopped talking about the old legends and refused to discuss them with Charlie.

"We are not supposed to discuss them with anyone outside the tribe," was the only answer he'd give, when Charlie tried to bring up the subject. Charlie hadn't thought of those old legends in years.

When the Cullens had moved to the area Billy's reaction had been nearly violent. The tribal elders, who had included Billy and Harry Clearwater, had decreed that nobody from the reservation should ever go to the hospital in Forks. So far, nobody had done so, preferring to go up to Port Angeles instead. Charlie had argued, asking what they would do in the case of an emergency, but Billy had stayed firm, muttering something about it being like putting an alcoholic in charge of a liquor store.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Charlie had demanded.

"Never mind," Billy had replied, "But you keep an eye on that bl—that Cullen Doctor."

He had sneered the word doctor. Charlie wondered what he'd started to say instead, but he'd dropped the subject.

Now, here was his daughter, dating a Cullen, and Charlie expected more trouble from his old friend. Bella wouldn't stand for it, and after what Edward and the other Cullens had done when Bella was assaulted, Charlie knew he'd wouldn't stand for it either. He hoped it wouldn't hurt his friendship with Billy, but neither could he just keep quiet the next time Billy spouted off against the Cullens.

He looked at his watch and decided it was time to go home. He'd call Billy and invite him over to watch the game that night. He gathered his fishing supplies, putting things away in his tackle box and drove home.

Billy and Jake came over later, bringing pizza and beer.

"Hi Charlie," they said as Jake pushed Billy's wheelchair up the porch steps.

"Hi guys," Charlie greeted, "Wow, Jake, what's happening with you? I think you've shot up half a foot since you were here a couple weeks ago."

"And you should see him eat," Billy laughed, though Charlie thought he saw a tinge of worry in Billy's eyes.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob asked.

"She's spending the night with friends," Charlie told them.

He decided he wouldn't mention the Cullens unless he had to do so. He didn't want to argue with Billy tonight, though he feared they wouldn't be able to avoid it.

"Jake was hoping to see her again," Billy said, "I think he's got a bit of a crush on her."

"Dad, no I don't," Jacob objected, "She's just nice, and my friend. That's all."

"Whatever you say Jake," Billy turned to Charlie, "It would be a good match, you know, my son, your daughter."

"We used to talk about that when they were little," Charlie remembered, "But Bella is growing up and choosing her own direction. Besides, I hate to disappoint you, but she's got a boyfriend already. In fact, she was on a date with him today."

"Damn, old friend, how do you feel about that?" Billy teased.

"It's a weird feeling," Charlie admitted, "But I like the boy and his family. I guess, if it had to happen, at least she's picked a good guy."

"Who is it?" Billy asked.

"Just one of the boys in town," Charlie said vaguely.

"It's not one of those Cullens, is it?" Billy persisted, "She's awfully quick to defend them."

"Well, not that it should matter to you, but yes, it's Edward Cullen."

"Charlie, please, I'm begging you," Billy said, "Stop it now, before it's too late. The Cullens are not safe. You should not trust your daughter with that leech."

"Look, Billy, let's not do this again," Charlie said wearily, "Whatever you have against the Cullens, unless you can present me with evidence of wrong-doing or crimes they've committed, you're not going to convince me of these crazy things you have against the Cullens. They are a quiet family, keep to themselves and cause no trouble in town. But what's more important to me, they've been nothing but good to Bella. Hell, Edward and his sister Rosalie saved her life in Port Angeles the other night."

He went on to tell them about the Port Angeles incident.

"Those men are behind bars now, their leader on his way to Texas, where he faces murder charges," Charlie said, "And Bella came away with only a few bruises, thanks to the Cullens."

"Wow, is Bella ok?" Jacob asked.

Contrary to his father's words, Jacob did not have a crush on Bella. But they'd been good friends as children, and he hoped they could continue to be friends now.

"Yes, she's great. She and Edward went on a picnic today, and then she was having dinner and spending the night at the Cullens."

"You let her spend the night at her boyfriend's home?" Billy was incredulous, "That doesn't seem much like you, Chief."

"I trust Dr. Cullen and his wife," Charlie said firmly, "But most of all, I trust my daughter. I trust Edward, too."

"Doctor, yeah sure," Billy scoffed.

"Ok, let's drop it," Charlie sighed, "We'll have to agree to disagree. I like the Cullens, and you don't. But unless you're gonna tell me what you have against them, let's drop it. Bella isn't going to stop seeing them, and I'm fine with that."

"Ok, Charlie, we'll drop it," Billy agreed.

They watched the game, talking about fishing, the happenings on the reservation and all the other little things in their lives. Neither of them mentioned the Cullens for the rest of the evening.

Jacob was not feeling well. His body ached, and he felt like he was developing a fever. He felt like he wanted to burst out of his skin. He was sweating and just wanted to go home. It had come on so quickly, and all he wanted to do was go lie down.

"Hey, Jake, you don't look so good," Billy noticed, "Are you sick?"

"Yeah, I must be getting the flu or something, Dad."

Billy looked long and hard at his son. Damn, he thought, not now, not so soon. Sam had already gone through the transformation, and Billy knew it was only a matter of time, but still, he'd hoped, maybe, it wouldn't happen yet.

"Can you drive home, son?" he asked gently.

"Sure, sure," Jacob answered, "But can we go? Sorry, Charlie."

"Hey no problem, kid," Charlie said, "Go home and rest up."

Billy and Jacob left quickly. Charlie finished the game and didn't think more about Jake's illness. Kids get sick, just part of life.

As soon as Billy arrived home, he sent Jacob to his room to rest, then he went to the phone and called the tribal elders and Sam Uley.

"Yeah, Billy, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"It's Jake. I think it's time."

"We'll be right over," Sam said, "Don't worry; we'll take care of him and help him through it."

"If only those damn bloodsuckers hadn't come back," Billy snarled.

"I know, I know," Sam soothed, "Go sit with Jacob. I'm on my way."

The next morning, Bella went downstairs and found Esme in the kitchen, getting ready to start cooking breakfast for her.

"Good morning, dear," Esme said, walking over to give Bella a hug.

Bella wanted to spend some time getting to know Esme. She felt so much like a mom, and Bella missed Reneé so much at times. Esme felt like home and comfort, and Bella just wanted to soak it all in.

"Let me help you, Esme," she offered.

"Thank you, that would be nice."

Esme was pleased to have some time with Bella.

"Where is everyone?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle is in his office," Esme replied, "And the rest went hunting. Edward will be disappointed that you woke up before he returned. He should be here in just a few moments."

"Oh, he shouldn't feel bad," Bella said, "He has to eat after all. Oops, I guess I mean drink."

"You seem so calm about all of this," Esme remarked, "Do you really feel ok with all you have learned?"

"Yes, I really do," Bella answered soberly, "I don't know what I would have thought, if I'd learned vampires are real, before I met all of you. But what you are doesn't have anything to do with who you are as individuals and as a family. In fact, I know this will sound strange, but somehow, I feel more at ease with you all—more comfortable in my own skin. Hmmm, I don't really know how to explain it."

Carlisle had come in while Bella was speaking.

"I think that actually makes sense in a way," he said, "You don't have to try to be anything beyond yourself around us. We accept you without reservation, just as you have accepted us."

"Yeah, that's it, I think," Bella agreed, "and, well, Alice is my best friend, and Edward is—"

She let the sentence drop, but her blush told Carlisle and Esme much about her thoughts regarding Edward. They smiled at each other.

"I can never tell you how much Edward has changed since you came into his life," Esme said, stopping to put an arm around the girl's shoulders in a quick hug.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Edward has had a difficult time adjusting to this life," Carlisle answered, "He's considered himself a monster, unworthy of the good things he could have in life. He's often been morose and brooding, spending most time secluded in his room, or out running."

"We've worried about him for so long," Esme went on, "I've prayed and prayed that he would find someone like you, to fall in love, to have what the rest of us have. He's spent so very long living in this house with us, seeing the love of everyone and feeling left out and lonely. I don't have to have Jasper's gift to know how alone he has felt. I can see it in his eyes."

Bella's heart ached, thinking of Edward living day after day, year after year, never truly alone but always lonely. Tears came to her eyes, but she brushed them away quickly.

"Since Edward met you, Bella, everything about him has changed," Esme said, "He laughs and smiles now. He plays with his brothers. He takes Emmett's teasing with humor and gives it right back. I can never thank you enough for the changes in my son. I'll love you for that as long as I exist."

"I've often wondered if I did the right thing by changing Edward," Carlisle said, "He resented me for a long time, and later, when he stopped resenting me, I still knew he hated this life. Now he is alive as he has not been in all these years. I'm sure even Edward would say that he is glad I changed him. He had to wait a long time for love, but now he's found you, he will never be the same."

"You had to wait longer to find your mate, beloved," Esme told Carlisle, "But next to you, Edward has been alone the longest of us all."

"Am I Edward's mate then?" Bella asked.

She couldn't help the thrill of excitement that went through her at the idea. The logical girl inside her wanted to laugh at the idea of knowing someone as short a time as she had known Edward and thinking she could be his mate. She was only beginning to grasp the concept of mates, as it applied to vampire relationships, but she knew it must be something all-consuming and never ending.

"You and Edward will need to discuss that together," Carlisle said, "But in all the years since his change, he has never even looked at a woman before you. He's very attractive, and women, vampire and human, have chased him, but he's never looked twice."

"I want you both to know, that I really do love him," Bella said seriously, "I don't understand it sometimes, it's so strong, and I know in my soul that nothing can change my feelings for him. I'll never hurt him."

"We know that, dear," Esme said.

"Is that how it feels to be mated?" Bella asked quietly.

"It is much like that," Esme replied, "It does happen fast, and for a human, it probably feels almost unbelievable. In fact, Carlisle and I met around ten years before the time I lost my son and jumped off the cliff. Even in that brief encounter, when he was my doctor, I felt a pull toward him. So, I do believe that humans can feel the draw of mating. But in the end, it is something for you and Edward to discuss and figure out. Just know that Carlisle and I are here for you, as much as we are for him. If you ever have questions about it, or about anything, you can come to either one of us anytime."

"Yes, Bella, we are here for you if you want to talk," Carlisle supported Esme's words, "Or if you need anything else at all."

"Thank you both so much!" Bella smiled.

"A few minutes ago, Esme said that she would always love you for what you've done for Edward," Carlisle said after a moment, "But I want you to know that we also already love you just for yourself, Bella."

He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Every one of us has found something special in you," he continued, "Esme and I just want you to know that we are here for you, as we are for any of our other children."

"Absolutely," Esme agreed, "I know you must miss your mother, and though I can't replace her, of course, I want you to know I'm here for you, if you ever just need to talk."

Bella was overcome with love for them. She already loved them, but this conversation made her feel she knew them better, and she almost felt her heart grow larger, filling with so much emotion. She did miss her mom, but Esme was different. Esme didn't need Bella to take care of her. Esme wanted to take care of Bella, not because she pitied her, but because Esme was that way, motherly to all. Bella hugged Esme, then turned to Carlisle to do the same.

"Thanks, both of you," she said around the lump in her throat, "It's really nice to have another set of parents."

Esme was just putting Bella's breakfast on the table when the door opened and the others came in. Edward rushed to Bella and took her in his arms, kissing her sweetly.

"Good morning, love," he said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you awoke."

"Good morning," Bella answered.

She leaned against him, returning his kiss eagerly.

"I saw that you would wake before we got back," Alice said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward demanded, "I wanted to return before she got up. You knew that, Alice."

"Yes, yes, I knew it," Alice laughed back, "But I also saw that Bella and Esme would enjoy spending a few minutes together. So, I didn't tell you."

Edward sighed.

"Annoying little pixie," he grumbled.

"Oh, he really loves me," Alice sang.

Bella laughed at their banter.

"I did enjoy my time with Esme," she told Edward.

"I'm glad then," he smiled, "I know Esme was thrilled to be able to spend some one on one time with you. She considers you another daughter already."

After breakfast Bella called home to check in with Charlie.

"Hi Dad," she said when he answered, "I'm just calling to check in."

"Oh, hi, Bells, how was your day yesterday?"

"It was nice," she said simply.

"That's good."

"I'm going to stay here for a while," Bella continued, "We're going to work on some things for school. I should be home in the afternoon though."

"That's fine. Good thing you weren't here last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Billy and Jake came over to watch the game," Charlie replied, "But they had to leave early. Jake got sick or something, the flu I guess."

"Oh, that's too bad," Bella said.

"Yeah, damn, that kid is going through some kind of growth spurt or something," Charlie went on, "I think he's shot up a good half a foot or more since we were at that barbecue."

"Mmmm," Bella murmured.

She wasn't really interested. Teenagers did tend to grow after all.

"Ok, Dad, I'm gonna go now," she said, "I'll see you at home later."

"Ok, Bells, have fun."

They hung up.

"You know, that reminds me," Bella said, returning to where the family was gathered, "I meant to ask you all last night. What's the story with you and the Quileutes? Do they really turn into wolves? I mean, I know now that vampires are real, so I have to think that maybe, all of Jake's story must be true."

"Yes, that part of the story is true as well," Carlisle confirmed, "Or it was true the last time we were in Forks."

"Seriously, they turn into werewolves?"

"I'd say it's more that they shift, transform, at will," Carlisle said, "True werewolves only transform at the full moon, but the Quileutes transform into wolves when they feel their people are threatened by vampires."

"How on earth were you able to establish a treaty with them?"

"Ephraim Black was a great man, a great leader of his people," Carlisle said admiringly, "He noticed our eyes, noticed something was different about us, different from the vampires in their legends. He hesitated long enough to allow me to talk to him and tell him about how we don't destroy human life. We talked for a long time, and he came to believe me. The treaty arose from those discussions."

Bella was not surprised that Carlisle had won over Ephraim black. How could anyone not respect Carlisle Cullen? The Quileute leader must have seen the true sincerity that was so much a part of the gentle vampire.

"What does the treaty say?" she asked.

"It says that neither side will attack the other, that we will stay off each other's lands, and that we will not reveal each other's secret. Of course, it also says that we will not bite humans, and they will not attack us as long as we live up to our side of everything."

"So, Jake really broke the treaty?" she asked, "But he didn't believe it, you know. You're not going to get him in trouble, are you?"

"Technically, we could," Edward answered, "But Carlisle won't want to do anything like that."

"No, of course I don't want to do that," Carlisle said, "The boy just thought he was telling you old legends."

"Good, I'm glad," Bella was relieved, "He's just a kid."

"Another unusual thing about the Quileutes is that I can't see them," Alice said, "I mean, in my visions, and I can't see anyone else when they are with the Quileutes. When you and Charlie went to the barbecue, your futures disappeared. It was quite unnerving, actually. Edward didn't stop pacing till you were off the reservation, and I could see you again."

"Oh, that must have been scary," Bella said.

"It was terrifying," Edward agreed, "We all count so much on Alice's visions, and my gift as well. When she couldn't see you, I nearly broke the treaty and crossed the boundary line, in order to make sure you were safe."

"Edward, you can't do that!" Bella cried, "You must not be the one to break the treaty."

"He's the king of overreacting," Alice laughed, "I was able to see you later, see a vision of us calling you in the evening, so I was able to assure him, that you were going to be fine. But he still paced, 'till I saw you and Charlie driving home."

"I wish I could ask you not to go back there," Edward sighed, "But I don't suppose you'd listen to me."

Bella smiled. She appreciated that he was trying to discuss it, instead of just demanding she not go back to the reservation.

"I don't have any strong desire to go back," Bella said, "That doesn't mean I won't, and of course, Billy and Jacob visit my house a lot. Maybe next time they come over, you could be there, too."

"I doubt Billy Black would be thrilled to see a Cullen at your house," Carlisle said, "Did you know he refuses to allow any of his people to come to the hospital because I'm there?"

"That's terrible," Bella was angry, "But, if Ephraim black knew you were different from others of your kind, why does he distrust you so?"

"I think it's innate in their shape shifter genes," Carlisle explained, "But we are all on the side of protecting humanity, and I wish we could get along. I wish they could trust us."

"You know, wait, I think I have an idea," Bella mused, "We should try to reach our generation. Maybe, it could be a good idea to have Edward visit when they are over. You know, maybe Edward and Jake could become friends. At least, maybe Jake could get to know Edward well enough to know you are all trustworthy, even if he can't be truly friends."

"That's a great idea," Jasper said, "Anytime we come across one of the Quileutes, they greet us with fear or distrust. But if we could become friends with some of them, or at least not enemies, that could only benefit us all."

"Jazzy is our strategist," Alice said, smiling at him, "From his days as a soldier, both human and vampire."

"So you think this would be a good idea, Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, what better way to create peace between us, than to try to befriend the Quileutes? Bella is friends with Billy Black's son, and so far, he doesn't seem to hold his father's prejudices."

"I'll see what I can do," Bella said, "Speaking of being a soldier Jasper, we've got that big paper to do in History. Do you think—would it be ok, if you and I could work on it together?"

She felt shy asking him, but she really wanted to hear more on his version of the Civil war.

"Sure, darlin', we can do that," he agreed, "Why don't you come over after school a few days, and we'll work on it?"

Just then Alice was hit with a new vision and she began to giggle. They all knew the signs. She would stop in her tracks, then her eyes would glaze over as the vision played out. This one seemed to bring her some amusement.

As Edward saw the vision in Alice's mind, he smiled, then grimaced.

"Oh, no, that will be just delightful," Edward moaned.

"You want to share with the rest of us?" Emmett said.

"Charlie is going to invite Edward to go fishing with him next Saturday," Alice was still giggling, "Then he'll invite him to spend the evening at their house, dinner and a game. He wants to get to know Edward better."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh, Eddie, you're gonna scare the fish away for miles," Emmett laughed, "Poor Chief Swan will think his favorite fishing hole is failing him. Or he's going to think it's your fault and ban you forever for driving away the fish!"

Emmett pounded his brother on the back, and Edward quickly dodged out of his way.

"Why will the fish go away?" Bella asked.

"Animals of all varieties tend to steer clear of us," Edward explained, "Even fish avoid us."

"It doesn't really make sense," Rose said, "I mean, their blood is cold. Who'd want to drink that?"

"But it could be fun to wrestle a shark someday," Emmett said.

"Oh, Emmett, will you ever grow up?" Esme asked. But she was smiling at her exuberant son.

"Back to the subject of Charlie's invitation," Carlisle broke in, "I think it's a good idea. It's natural for him to want to get to know you, son, and fishing and sports are his hobbies. He wants to share that with you."

"But, if he goes over for dinner, he'll have to fake eating," Rose shuddered.

"Can you eat people food?" Bella asked, "Will it make you sick? Can your bodies digest it?"

"No, our bodies can't digest it," Carlisle explained, "We can swallow it, but it just sits in our stomachs till we can get rid of it later."

"That's disgusting," Bella sighed, "I'm sorry, Edward, but it is a good thing if Charlie wants to spend time with you."

Edward put his arm around her.

"Of course it's a good thing," he said, "And I'll gladly suffer through fishing, pizza and whatever game is on TV, if it helps your father get to know me and feel more comfortable with me and our relationship."

"You know what this means girls?" Alice said, beginning to bounce up and down with excitement.

"Oh no," Rose muttered.

"Girls day out!" Alice was beaming, "We can go shopping. Esme, you too, you should come with us."

"Oh, Alice, I don't need anything else," Bella objected, "It's been only a few weeks since we went shopping the last time."

"Silly Bella, you can never shop too much," Alice laughed, "Besides, you don't want to have to stay home and do nothing while Charlie and Edward are out, do you? Rose, Esme, will you come with us?"

Both women agreed to go, and the girls' day was settled.

Bella didn't really want to go, but Alice was right. She didn't want to stay home and do nothing, and this would be a chance to spend more time with all the Cullen women.

Alice saw her decision and began to bounce again.

"Thank you, Bella," she squealed, "We'll have so much fun. I promise."

"Alice, you might just take off into space, if you don't stop bouncing," Bella laughed, "Maybe I should just hug you to keep you in one spot."

Alice threw herself at Bella and hugged her fiercely.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy you came into our lives!"

"Be careful, Alice, you'll knock her right over," Edward hissed.

Edward was actually filled with joy seeing how Bella got along with his family. She fit seamlessly into the group, as if there had always been a place for her, and they'd all been waiting for her to arrive. He'd seen the discussion she'd had with Carlisle and Esme through their thoughts, and he was again amazed at the complete acceptance Bella had of him and his family. Carlisle and Esme felt they had a new daughter. They were overjoyed on his behalf, but they did already love Bella just for herself. Bella somehow completed them all.

"I should probably take you home now," he said to Bella.

He ran his hand lightly down her arm, then ran his fingers through her hair.

"I guess so," she agreed.

"I'll go get your things, love," he said.

As Edward went to get Bella's things, the rest of the family hugged her goodbye.

"Come back soon," Esme encouraged, "If you come over to do homework with Jasper, plan to stay for dinner. We'll miss you."

"Thanks for everything," Bella said, hugging Esme last, "I always wished I'd had a big family, with lots of brothers and sisters. You've all given me my wish."

They all smiled.

Edward came down with her things and they all walked out to his car.

"Bye, see you soon," they all called.

Bella sighed contentedly as she settled into the car and put on her seatbelt.

"I had the best time," she told Edward, "The picnic, the time with the family, this morning, oh just everything. Thank you, Edward."

He took her hand, holding it as he drove away from the house.

"It was most truly my pleasure," he told her, "I've never had such a special day in all my years."

She smiled.

"You know, you can always say no to Charlie's invitation," she said.

"I would not want to do that. It means so much to me that your father wants to get to know me, and that he is inviting me to join him in the activities that he most loves. I will go fishing with him."

"Ok, fishing is good," she said, "But, dinner, Edward, you'll have to pretend to eat."

"I know, love, but we're good at faking that kind of thing. Don't worry. Even if I have to swallow a little pizza, I can manage that, if I must. Getting Charlie's approval means more to me than avoiding a little human food."

"You are a very special man," Bella said.

"If I could blush, Miss Swan, I'd be doing so now."

He laughed and squeezed her hand.

"Anything I have to do to be a part of your life is worth it to me," he vowed solemnly, "I've never been happier in my life."

"Me either," she whispered.

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Hey kids," Charlie greeted them when they walked in to her house.

"Hi Dad, did you have a nice weekend?"

"I did," he said, "What about you? Did you two have a nice picnic?"

"It was great," Bella answered, "And the evening with the rest of the Cullens was so fun."

"Everyone was thrilled to have Bella visit," Edward added, "They all hope she can come again, and often. She won the hearts of all my family."

"That's great," Charlie said.

"Yeah, so much so, that Alice invited me on another shopping trip," Bella pretended to grumble.

"Oh, Bells, and I know how much you just love shopping," Charlie laughed, "But you always have fun with Alice."

"Yes, I do. And Rose and Esme are going. So, it will be all the girls shopping next Saturday."

"Well, good, because Edward, I was planning to ask if you'd like to go fishing with me Saturday," Charlie said, "If Bells is with Alice and the rest, then maybe you'd like to go with me."

"Certainly, Charlie, I would like to accompany you to do some fishing," Edward answered, "But I've never gone fishing, not that I remember."

"There's not much to it. I've got some extra rods, so don't worry about having to get any equipment. I've got everything we need."

"I'll plan on it then," Edward said.

"Oh, and afterward, why don't you come over and have dinner with us and watch the game with me?" Charlie continued, "We can just have pizza, since bells will be tired from shopping."

They all agreed. Charlie went back to watch TV, and Bella and Edward went up to her room.

"I think you made Charlie's day," Bella said.

"He did seem pleased. His thoughts are often difficult to read. I know now where you got your silent mind. His is not completely silent, but he's harder to hear than most."

Edward sat in her rocking chair and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Let me know if you get cold sitting with me," he murmured, "I can wrap a blanket around you."

She snuggled as close as she could get.

"I like sitting here this way," she said, 'I like having nothing between us."

She blushed, thinking how that statement could have been taken. She felt tingly all over being so close to him. His arms around her felt strong. She ran her hand over his chest, loving the feel of his toned body.

"Mmmm. You can't imagine how good that feels," he breathed into her hair.

He ran his hands down her back, through her hair, down her arms. Her heart was racing, and he only wished his could race too, so she could know how she affected him. He wanted to pull her closer and closer. He wished she could become part of him, and he could become part of her, so close that you couldn't tell where each of them began.

She sighed and smiled.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

He suspected he'd be asking her that question many times. How often had he hated his gift, and now how he longed to be able to read the one mind he could not.

"I'm so happy, Edward, you've really changed my life."

"As you have changed mine," he replied, "I know about the conversation with Carlisle and Esme, so you know how alone I have felt in my life. You've given me life, Bella. I will never be the same, and there is nothing I would not do for you."

"You know, I've often been very alone too," she said, "I've told you all about taking care of my mom. But I didn't have a lot of friends in Phoenix. I was so shy in grade school. I remember many days standing outside the classroom at recess. The kids were afraid of me, so they didn't play with me. I was too shy to know how to help them get over their fear and too shy to push my way in to the social circles. I knew a few girls in my high school, but we weren't particularly close. I never had a friend like Alice, or even Rose. And you, well, never anyone like you. So, yeah, you've changed my life too."

"You need never be lonely again," he promised.

Edward's whole being ached as he listened to her story. How sad to think of young Bella, standing alone, wishing she could be part of the fun going on around her, and not knowing how to make it happen. He would do anything he had to do to make her happy, to keep that sweet smile on her face and to let her know she was loved beyond anything or anyone else in his world.

Bella felt embarrassed that she had told Edward all that. She'd never shared that with anyone before, not even her mother. Renée would have worried but not known how to help Bella change it. She couldn't feel embarrassed for long though, because she couldn't feel too shy with Edward. She knew it was safe to tell him anything.

"I love you, Bella," Edward said, kissing her tenderly, "You are my life now."

"I love you too. I think I'd have to say, you are my life now too."

"I need to tell you something," Edward said, feeling uncomfortable with what he was about to confess.

He knew he had to tell her about his nightly visits. He could not keep this from her. He was afraid though. Would she be furious and ask him to leave, maybe for good? He'd acted like the worst kind of stalker. What would she think of him, once she'd heard the truth?

Bella turned in his arms. She reached up to touch his face. She'd caught the note of trepidation in his voice. Whatever it was, she knew it wouldn't make any difference to her feelings for him.

"Go ahead."

"Well—um, I need to let you know that I've been coming here at night, coming into your house, and into your room, watching over you through the night."

If Edward could blush, he knew he'd be every bit as red as Bella often became. He never fumbled for words, and there he was, not knowing how to start, then just blurting it out.

Bella was quiet. Somehow, she didn't feel surprised. Had she always sensed his presence? She supposed she should be shocked and disgusted. If anyone else told her they'd been sneaking into her room at night, she'd be screaming for her father and telling the guy never to speak to her again. But this was Edward. She just couldn't be angry with him. She even felt oddly comforted by the idea that he had been there, watching over her, as he said.

She took his face in her hands.

"Edward, it's ok. I don't mind."

"Do you mean it?" he asked, hardly daring to believe her words.

"Of course I mean it," she laughed, "I never say something I don't mean. Yeah, I know I should be upset that you've been sneaking into my room, but I just can't be. It actually makes me—glad and sort of comforted."

He hugged her tightly.

"How have you been getting in here anyway?" she asked.

"I've been coming in your window," he admitted, "At first I did it to try to get used to your scent. Then I just had to come here every night. I had to be with you, had to watch over you. I can't explain it better than that."

He guessed it must be part of the mating thing. He couldn't be far from her. It was almost painful when they were apart.

"Well, from now on, don't sneak in," she began.

Edward felt his whole being would break apart with her words. But, of course, it must be disconcerting for her to think he'd been watching her. He didn't think he could stay away.

"If that's what you wish, I'll try," he said, sadness filling his voice.

"I didn't mean it that way," she reassured him quickly, "No, I meant, don't sneak in, but you can come in if you want. You know, when Charlie goes to sleep. I'll leave the window open, and you can just come in. I don't think I can sleep very well without you now."

He sighed with relief.

"Thank you," he said, "I would have stood out in your backyard watching out for you."

"No need to do that. I'll expect you whenever Charlie goes to sleep."

They sat there for a while longer. They kissed and talked and kissed again. They each felt they'd never get enough of being together. Each of them wanted to stay there forever, kissing and touching, sharing their lives.

But the time came when Bella needed to start cooking dinner for Charlie, and Edward decided he should go home for a while, giving the Swans time alone together.

"Come back later," she whispered, as they stood at the door saying goodbye.

"Of course I will," he said, "I'll be outside by around ten, and as soon as I can tell your father is asleep, I'll come through your window. Will it frighten you when you hear me coming?"

"No, I'll know it's you."

"Very well, 'till later then, my Bella."

He kissed her goodbye and left.

"'Till later, my Edward," she whispered.

She stood in the open doorway, listening to the sound of his car as long as she could hear it. She knew she wouldn't feel quite at ease till he came back later that night.

Edward drove away, wishing he need not leave. Appearances were important, but he had never hated those appearances so much as he did now. He would count the minutes till he could return to her.

That night, as Edward was climbing through Bella's window, down at La Push, with the assistance and supervision of Sam Uley, Jacob Black phased into his wolf form for the first time.

* * *

_Author notes_

_Several of us have recently created a new fan fiction award, called the Sunflower Awards. This award is to honor stories with less than 1000 reviews, stories that really make your day when you read them, the ones you rush to when you get an update. Please check it out. Nominations begin soon._

_I've signed up to write a piece for the fandom for tsunami fund raiser. Thousands of people have died or are missing, thousands are homeless since the devastating earthquake and tsunami in Japan. Please consider contributing to this cause. From me, you'll get what I call a Pre-take of this story from Charlie's point of view._

_Rec_

_I've just got one rec this week, and this is a great one!_

_Distractions, by Wind Chimes_

_New Moon AU. After Edward leaves Bella, she finds the things he left under her floorboards and realizes the truth about his feelings and why he did what he did. She decides to find him. This is one of my very favorite fics and favorite NM AU. The author is writing a new story now, but Distractions is lovely and wonderful. Check it out._

_www fanfiction net/s/5759303/1/Distractions_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: No, I keep checking, but I still don't own twilight. Sigh._

_Author Notes_

_Thank you, thank you, everyone for all the reviews and alerts! As you all may know, the site has been having problems, so I wasn't getting review alerts. I hope I got everyone and replied to you all, but if I missed someone, please know, I thank you with all my heart._

_Thanks to my wonderful girls, Dooba my incredible beta and friend, and Divine Inspiration, Debbie and Shannon. Sorry, Deb, I just couldn't change the placement of that one scene. I needed Emmett to tease Edward. Love you all so much! If you guys haven't yet checked out Dooba's and Divine Inspirations stories, please do so and give them some love. They are wonderful stories. They're listed on my favorites if you click on my profile page. And check out the awesome banner Divine Inspiration made for this story. Link on my profile as well._

_More good stuff at the bottom, but now, go forth and read._

_

* * *

_CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Edward and Bella caused quite a commotion at school the next week. Bella's arm was linked in his, as they walked through the halls. She wasn't holding the back of his upper arm, as she did with everyone else when being guided. As they walked, Edward would often reach over with his other hand and squeeze hers where it held his arm. Their heads were close together as they walked, bodies as close as they could get and still be able to walk.

They seemed to have an almost gravitational pull, for even though she couldn't see him, if Edward moved, Bella changed position to follow him, even when they were just sitting at the lunch table. Edward seemed to do the same. He walked her to every class, and at lunch they held hands.

Bella had been so used to being overlooked and ignored in the past, that normally she didn't like attention. But she was so happy in her relationship with Edward and his family, she didn't even bother to care what the other students might think of her. Somehow, Bella had a sense of separation from the people around her, a feeling that she was moving into a new world, a new life, and that someday, the world and existence she had always known would be a part of her past forever.

Edward had never cared what the foolish students of Forks High thought of him, and he strode through the halls, ignoring the looks and the jealous thoughts. The other students thought he looked arrogant, but they couldn't see into his heart to the deep joy and pride he felt whenever Bella was at his side. He wanted this feeling to last for the rest of his existence.

They were happy, happy as neither of them had ever experienced before.

The only thing that even slightly marred Bella's happiness was when she attempted to call Jacob one evening. She wanted to put her plan to get Jacob to be friends with Edward into action as soon as possible. Using Charlie's comments about Jake being sick as an excuse, she called his house to check on him.

"Hello?"

Billy answered the phone, and Bella felt tense having to talk to him.

"Hi, Billy, this is Bella," she said brightly.

"Oh, hi Bella, what can I do for you?"

She noticed that Billy did not sound friendly, not as he used to act toward her. She guessed her defense of the Cullens had changed his feelings. She felt a flash of sorrow over this. She had always liked Billy. He seemed to carry the generations of his people, and he had a dignity she had always respected. The sorrow left almost as soon as it had arrived. Billy hated her new family, solely on the basis of what they were. No matter what the Cullens were, hating them just for being was prejudice, plain and simple, and Bella couldn't have tolerated that, not even before she had fallen in love with Edward, and then come to love his family.

"Can I talk to Jacob?" she asked Billy now.

"No, he's not able to come to the phone," Billy answered curtly.

"Oh, I see," she hesitated, "Charlie said he was sick the other night. I just wanted to check in with him. How is he?"

"He's still sick," Billy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Billy's voice softened when he answered.

"That's very kind of you, Bella. But, no, there isn't anything you can do. Jake will get through this. We'll help him."

"That sounds serious," she said, "Is he very sick? Will he be ok?"

"He will be fine soon," Billy assured her, "I have to go now. Goodbye, Bella."

"Billy, wait—" she stopped as she heard the line disconnect.

"Damn, that did not go well," she muttered.

She determined to keep trying, even if she had to get Charlie to take her to La Push. She knew Edward wouldn't like her going there, since Alice couldn't see her when she was there, but she hadn't promised not to go there ever. She would do what she must to try to bridge the gap between the Quileutes and the Cullens. She discussed it with Carlisle when she was at the Cullens one evening.

"It's a noble idea," he assured her, "I don't know if it will do any good, but we have to keep trying."

"That's what I think too," she said, "But Billy wouldn't even let me talk to him."

"How do you intend to try to convince your friend without telling him the legends are true?"

"I thought I'd just start by telling him about Port Angeles and all the ways you have all accepted and welcomed me," she said, "I know Charlie told them about it, but Jake wasn't feeling well that night. Besides, I think it will have more impact coming from me."

"That is most likely true," Carlisle agreed.

"Do you agree that it's a good idea to try to get Jake to see you all as friends?"

"Yes, I do," Carlisle answered, "And even more, Jasper thinks it's a good idea. He is our strategist."

"I do think it's a good idea, Bella," Jasper said, coming into the room, "I said that the other day when you first mentioned it."

"Even if it means I have to go to the reservation to see him?" she asked.

"I'd rather you didn't go there, love," Edward said.

"I know you feel that way," Bella said softly, "But I can't promise never to go there again. I won't go often, and I don't really care one way or the other. But I just have this feeling that trying to befriend Jake, trying to get him to see that you are good people, well, I think it might be important someday."

She wasn't ready to talk about it yet, but Bella was beginning to wonder what would happen if the Cullens ever added another vampire to their family. What if she became a vampire someday? The thought had been going through her mind, and she wanted to discuss it with Edward soon. If she was truly Edward's mate, then it seemed to her, there was only one solution. Someday, she would have to be like him, or she would get old—and die. He'd be in all his 17-year-old magnificence, and she'd get old and die.

What would happen to Edward if he lost his mate? Besides, she was beginning to think that one human lifetime would just not be enough to spend with Edward. She kept these thoughts to herself for now, because she wanted to talk it over with Edward, before she brought it up to the rest of the family. She wanted to think about it a little more, to make sure she was completely sure of what she wanted, and then she would talk to Edward.

Bella and Jasper settled at the table to finish History homework, while Edward played piano softly in the background.

"How much of the war do you actually remember?" Bella asked.

"I remember a lot, surprisingly," Jasper said, "You know, we often lose a lot of our human memories when we become vampires. But I remember some of the time I spent in the confederate army. I was a soldier after my transformation too, so that might explain why I remember so much of my human life. I traded one army for another."

"What do you mean? What kind of army?"

"Maria, the vampire who changed me," Jasper began, "was creating a vampire army, an army of newborn vampires, very deadly, out of control newborns. She wanted to be the undisputed vampire ruler of her territory. I became a leader in her ranks, finding and changing the humans into vampires, training them, exterminating them when Maria had no further use for them."

He broke off, sighing.

"It is not a pretty story, Bella," he said with sadness in his voice, "I am not proud of that time in my life."

"But it was all you knew," Bella protested, "You shouldn't feel guilty for that part of your past. What matters now is who you are, what you do with your life now."

He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you, Bella," he said, "I've had the hardest time of all, adjusting to Carlisle's vision and lifestyle. I knew no other way for so very long. Edward was most worried about me being around you, when you first started coming here."

"I can understand _that_, but I know you would never hurt me," Bella told him with confidence, "I'm not one bit worried about being with you."

"You are my sister now," Jasper said, "I would never hurt you. I don't even feel tempted by your blood anymore. I would protect you with my life, as I would anyone else in this family."

They smiled at each other, Jasper wishing she could see the truth in his eyes.

"Ok, let's finish this report," he said after a pause.

"How much of your memories can we use in this report?" she laughed.

"Probably not very much. We'd better stick to what is in the ridiculous textbook, because that's what the teacher will use to grade the tests. I don't care personally, but I don't want you to get a bad grade due to my influence."

They laughed together.

"Someday, you can tell me the things you do remember and the differences," she smiled.

"That's a promise," he said.

"Aren't you two finished yet?" Emmett called from the living room, "I want to play too!"

"Relax, Teddy," Bella called back, "We'll be done soon!"

"I want to teach you some video games, Bellarina," Emmet told her.

"Um, Emmett, you know, video games usually require sight," Bella told him, smiling, "I can't see the screen after all."

"No problem, have faith in me. I'm gonna show you how to work the controller and tell you what's happening on the screen."

"Don't they usually require fast action?" she asked, "I mean, by the time you tell me what moves to make, I'll be dead."

Emmett's laugh boomed out.

"You caught me!" he laughed, "But surely we can find a way. I want to share one of my favorite pastimes with you."

"Why don't you just tell me about the game and how you play it, then you and one of the others can play, and you can give me the running commentary on the action?"

As Bella was learning the ins and outs of Emmett's favorite video games, Edward was busy working on a surprise for Bella. He had purchased a scanner and had been scanning books for her, putting them on a high capacity SD card for her computer. He scanned many of his books, Carlisle's and Jasper's. There were literature classics, history, rare books from Carlisle's collection, and even some medical books. This was something she loved, and Edward wanted to give her something that would be meaningful to her. He'd been working on the project for several days, hampered by the fact that the technology couldn't move at his pace.

As he worked, he listened to the sounds of her with his family. He loved how she fit with all of them. Each of them loved her and felt she filled a need in their lives. He knew they all hoped she could be with them forever, and he knew what that would mean. Part of him was afraid even to hope for what he wanted. It seemed terribly selfish to him to think of his Bella becoming a vampire, just so he would never have to lose her to a human life, or death. But still, he longed for it. Right or wrong, he couldn't help wishing that someday she would join him in this life, so they could spend forever together. He felt guilty thinking that way, but he couldn't deny he wanted it.

They had not discussed this, and he didn't even know if she was thinking that way. He would wait to mention it. They'd only been together such a short time, and though vampire mating was almost instantaneous, and he knew this was never going to end for him, Bella deserved time to do the human things she wanted, to live her life and make the decision about joining him only when she was ready.

When the video game was over, Edward went to Bella in the living room.

"I have something for you," he told her.

He handed the card to her.

"This is for your computer," he explained, "I saw you have an SD card slot on the laptop. I scanned some of our books for you."

"Oh Edward, this is perfect!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and kissing him, "I love it. You are absolutely the sweetest guy ever!"

The look of joy on her face was all the thanks Edward needed. He'd do anything if it would make her look like that.

"I'm so glad you like it," he kissed her, "Would you like me to tell you what's on there?"

"No, I want to be surprised," she said, "I can't wait to put this in my laptop and discover each book on there. This is like Christmas."

Edward grinned.

"Oh, Eddie," Emmett teased in a falsetto, "You're just the most incredibly sweetest guy ever!"

Bella blushed, and Edward threw a couch cushion at Emmett.

"Don't call me Eddie." He grumbled.

"Sorry, man, but it was just too good an opening," Emmett said.

"Are you ever down, Emmett?" Bella asked, laughing.

"Not very often," he replied, "What's the point in being down? I love my life, and I love enjoying it."

"That's a good attitude to have," she admitted.

"I've got an idea,' Emmett said, "Let's help Edward practice for his fishing date with your dad."

"Oh no, what now?" Edward sighed.

"Well, come on, you know he's going to ask you all the typical dad type questions," Emmett explained, "So, let's practice your answers."

An evil teasing glint came into his eyes. In a close imitation of Charlie's gruff voice he began,

"Ok, young man, what are your intentions toward my little girl, huh?"

"I want to know everything you intend to say to her or to do to her," Jasper added his own question.

"In fact," Emmett continued, "You'd better not be doing anything to my daughter young man."

"Who me, sir, I would never!" Jasper put on a squeaky boy voice, "I have only honorable intentions toward your daughter."

"And one last question, how do you intend to support my daughter?" Emmett said.

By this time, Bella was giggling so hard she could hardly catch her breath.

"Emmett, you are scary," she laughed, "You can really imitate my dad!"

"I'm good with voices," Emmett said.

"Why do you like to tease Edward so much?" she asked, "Every time I'm here you are teasing him."

"He's just so fun to tease," Emmett answered, "He used to be such a mope around here. I'd tease him, and he'd just ignore me or flounce out of the house."

"I do not flounce," Edward objected, "I just saw no reason to stay and listen to your nonsense."

"Yeah right," Emmett retorted, "You flounced. But now, well, damn, Edward, you're fun now. You even laugh and play along. Somewhere you found your sense of humor. Bella has really brought a huge change in your life and attitude. It's fun to hang out with you."

Emmett's banter had turned serious.

"I've always loved you, brother," he said, "You taught me so much when I was new to this life. You gave me encouragement and never criticized me when I slipped. You never made fun of me while I was learning how to deal with my strength and crushing or breaking anything I touched. But you were miserable. Now you're fun, and I like hanging out with you."

"Oh, isn't that sweet," Jasper took up the teasing.

Everyone laughed.

"So, Bella, what time can you be ready on Saturday?" Alice changed the subject.

"Oh, anytime, I guess," Bella said, "Charlie likes to leave early for fishing, so he and Edward will be gone by seven, I'm sure."

"We could pick you up at the same time," Alice mused, "We could go to Seattle to shop."

"That's a pretty long drive," Bella commented.

"No, not with a Cullen driving, it isn't," Alice said, "We could get to Seattle just as the stores are opening. There is much better shopping there, including better book stores. We could have lunch, shop a little more then get back by the time Charlie and Edward finish. How does that sound?"

"It works for me," Bella said, "I haven't spent any time in Seattle in a long time."

"Great, we'll do it," Alice said, "Oh, we'll have such a fun day!"

"What will the other guys do?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle will be working at the hospital," Esme answered.

"Em and Jazzy will probably go hunting," Alice said.

"Ok, I just don't want them to feel left out," Bella said.

"Don't worry about us, Bella," Jasper told her, "Emmett and I are used to finding things to do when the girls go shopping."

Over in La Push, Jacob was getting used to his wolf form. He'd gotten good at phasing, changing from human to wolf and back again. He discovered that he liked being in his wolf form. He could run so fast! He loved the way the breeze felt in his coat as he ran, loved the sights and sounds and smells of the woods. He thought back to a few days before, to the night that had changed his life forever.

He had been astonished to learn the old legends were actually true. The night they'd gone to Charlie's and left early due to him being sick was the night that had changed his life. Soon after he and his dad had returned home, there was a knock on his door. It had been Sam Uley. Sam had come to explain what was going on.

"Hey Jake, Billy tells me you don't feel well," Sam had started the conversation.

"No, man, I feel really strange," Jake mumbled into his pillow.

"I know. I've been through it."

"What is it?" Jake asked, "Flu? Mono?"

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath.

"No, Jake, it's not flu or mono," Sam said, "Do you remember the old legends of our people?"

"Of course I remember them," Jake replied.

He was miserable, and he didn't feel like listening to more tribal legends.

"The legends are true," Sam continued, "All the legends are true. Vampires and werewolves do exist. You are beginning the process of becoming one of us, one of the protectors of our people."

"Bull shit!" Jacob sat up, "Those are old legends, Sam, vampires and werewolves don't exist."

"They do exist," Sam said calmly, "I am a wolf now. I'm one of the tribe who turns into a wolf. My transformation started a few months ago. Paul and Jared are also in the Pack. We've been expecting this to happen to you soon. Come outside with me, and let me show you."

"I'm sick. I don't want to go outside."

Billy had come to the door.

"Go with him, son," he commanded, "I swear he is telling you the truth. Your time is nearly here. Sam will show you and will be with you to help you."

Jacob got dressed and followed Sam out to the yard.

"Ok, Jake, watch," Sam said.

He stripped off his clothes, causing Jake to raise his eyebrows in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jake blurted out.

"When we phase, anything we're wearing is ripped," Sam explained, "It's easier this way. Now stand there on the porch."

Sam backed off to the middle of the yard. Jake still thought this was some kind of sick joke, but he watched. Suddenly, with no warning, Sam was gone and a huge black wolf stood where he had been. The wolf was the size of a horse, his coat sleek and shining in the starlight. Jake hoped he wouldn't faint from shock, but he had to admit, seeing a friend suddenly transform into a wolf was a damn scary thing to behold.

"Crap, it's true," he whispered.

The wolf nodded its head. Then, again with no warning, Sam Uley was standing before him again, quickly redressing.

"You see, Jacob, the legends are true. Soon, you will join us. It is time to accept your birthright."

Jake was speechless. He hardly knew what to say or do.

"When will it happen?" he asked finally, "When will I—did you say phase?"

"Yes, phase. I expect it will happen soon. I think you'll phase for the first time tomorrow night."

Jake's brain was catching up to everything. He had one very important question.

"If it's true about our people turning into wolves, then—then is it true about the Cullens? Are they vampires?"

He felt ridiculous saying the word. Everything inside him wanted to deny it. How could there be vampires? But, he had just seen Sam phase. If that part of the legends was true, then did it mean that the part about vampires was true as well? Why else would the People need to turn into wolves? Wasn't it to protect the Tribe from Vampires?

"Yes, the Cullens are vampires," Sam confirmed.

Jake felt the need to sit down. He dropped onto the porch and stared off into the distance.

"Real, blood-drinking vampires?" he questioned again.

"Yes, though so far it is true about the Cullens," Sam said, "They only drink from animals. But as long as they are in the area, we will transform."

"Bella Swan is good friends with the Cullens," Jacob told Sam, "She feels safe with them, and Charlie even told Dad and me about two of them saving her life the other night. Hell, one of them is even her boyfriend!"

"We are aware of all of that," Sam sighed, "Bella's involvement with the Cullens is troubling. Does she know about them?"

"I don't know. She didn't when she and Charlie were here for the barbecue. She got me to tell her about the legends."

"You told Bella Swan about the legends?" Sam asked in agitation.

"Yeah, I did. Hell, Sam, I thought it was all just nonsense, just stories told around a campfire!"

"I see I need to tell you about the conditions of the Treaty," Sam said, "One clause of the Treaty says that neither side will reveal the secrets of the other. You have broken the Treaty."

"Well, they haven't come after us over it, have they?" Jake asked snidely, "I don't see wild vampires storming the Reservation seeking revenge."

Jacob felt like his mind was on overload. He couldn't take everything in quite yet. He wondered if it could be a fever induced dream. He was so hot. His fever must be getting higher. He ran his hands over his face.

"I really need to go lie down," he said.

"Yes, go rest," Sam said, "I will be here with you through it all. I was alone when it first happened to me, and I won't let anyone else go through that experience on their own. Rest Jacob, we will talk more in the morning."

Now, several days later, Jacob had gone through the transformation and was learning to live with his new situation. The thing he hated most was the Pack mind, the way he couldn't hide his thoughts when he was in his wolf form, and how he couldn't avoid hearing the thoughts of any of the others. He felt torn when he thought about the Cullens. Everything the Pack believed was that the Cullens, being vampires, were enemies of the People. It didn't matter about their animal blood diet. But Jacob couldn't stop thinking about all the things Bella and Charlie had said. Could the Cullens be evil monsters? If you looked at it from the other side, wouldn't the Cullens consider the Pack to be evil monsters? Yet Carlisle Cullen had sought peace between their peoples.

When Jake would think things like this, the others in the Pack would scoff and tell him to get his act together.

"Vampires are our enemies," Sam would argue, "That's all there is to it."

But Jacob wasn't sure, and he felt very confused. He wanted to talk about it with Bella. Bella was his friend, always had been, and neither of them pulled any punches with each other. But he couldn't talk to Bella, because it was forbidden to discuss it with anyone outside the Tribe and the Cullen family.

But, he remembered that Bella had seemed on the verge of figuring things out. Had their conversation given her the facts she needed to put the puzzle pieces into place? If she knew the secret, maybe he could nudge her in the direction of figuring out his part in it, and if so, maybe they could talk it all over. Maybe he could resolve the confusion in his mind regarding the Cullens, whether they were good honorable beings, as Bella believed or the evil blood-sucking monsters his pack brothers thought them to be.

He decided to call Bella to see if she could come down to the Reservation one day. If the Cullens were bad, he needed to try to convince her to stop seeing any of them, including her boyfriend. If they were as good as she believed, he needed to know that from her. He wanted to hear the story of what had happened when the Cullens had saved her life in Port Angeles. He called her Friday night.

Bella was in her room, reading, when she heard the phone ring downstairs. Edward had gone hunting with his family and would come later after Charlie was asleep. She heard Charlie speaking on the phone, then she heard him move to the foot of the stairs.

"Hey, Bells, it's Jake, calling for you," Charlie yelled up the stairs to her.

"Ok, Dad, I'm coming down. Tell him to hang on."

She ran down the stairs and picked up the handset where Charlie had set it down on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Jake, how are you feeling?" she asked.

She was so happy he'd called. Maybe she could start putting her plan into action.

"I'm better now," Jacob answered, "Feeling really good."

"That's great. What else is going on?"

Jacob hesitated. What could he tell her?

"Oh, just hanging out with some of the guys down here on the Rez," he said vaguely.

"Hmmm, ok," Bella was puzzled, "Were you just calling to let me know you're not sick anymore?"

'Well, yeah, my dad told me you'd called and all," he said, still vague.

"Ok, well, I'm glad you're better," she said.

This is ridiculous, she thought, I need to ask. Maybe, he can come here. She decided having Jacob come to her house would be a good compromise. If everything went well, Edward might even be able to come and talk to Jake. Even if that didn't work out, Edward would feel better if she met with Jacob at her own house, a place where Edward could go if she needed him, instead of the Reservation where any Cullen was forbidden to go.

"So, Jake, I was wondering if you'd like to come over sometime," Bella said, "I haven't seen you since the barbecue. Want to come and hang out for a while?"

"Sure, Bells, I was actually going to ask the same thing," Jake was relieved she'd brought it up.

"I'll be gone all day tomorrow," she said, "Are you free Sunday?"

"Going out with your boyfriend?"

She noticed that something in the way he asked the question seemed strange. There was almost a hostile tone when he said the word boyfriend. What had happened in so short a time to make him sound like that? Was Jake—no, she didn't want to think about it—was Jake a wolf now?

"Actually, I'm going out with his mom and sisters," she told him, "And Edward is going fishing with Charlie."

"What the hell?" Jacob exclaimed, "Fishing? With Charlie? Alone?"

"What's with you, Jake?" she was getting angry, "Charlie wants to get to know my boyfriend and invited Edward to go fishing."

"Oh, that should be interesting," Jake said.

"Listen, do you want to get together on Sunday or not?" Bella asked.

"Sure, sure, you and Charlie want to come here?"

"No, I'll have to do some homework and other things," she answered, "Why don't you come here for a while?"

"Ok, that works," he agreed.

They hung up.

On her way back upstairs, Bella said goodnight to her dad, then went up and read till Edward came through her window.

"Hello, love," he said, moving to take her in his arms.

He hadn't gone very far for his hunting, but he felt as if he'd been away from her for days, rather than hours.

"Hi, sweetheart, I'm glad you're back," she answered.

She had never called him anything but his name, but he was always calling her sweet things like love, or beautiful or sweet girl. She liked the way sweetheart sounded as she said it. Edward was sweet, and his heart was pure and full of love.

Edward thrilled to the sound of the endearment as she said it. In some ways, he didn't think the term sweetheart fit a vampire, but the fact that his Bella saw that in him made him happier than he could ever say.

Bella got under the covers, propping herself up against the pillows, and Edward sat beside her, pulling her head to his shoulder and wrapping his arm around her.

"Hmm, this is nice," she murmured.

"Yes, it is," he answered, kissing her hair.

They were quiet for a few minutes. They enjoyed being together like this, not saying anything, just basking in the sensations of being close. She turned more toward him, and they kissed. She felt that tingling sensation all the way down her body. He ran his hand over her back, up and down, lightly, softly, and she snuggled even closer to him. His body reacted to her nearness, to the feeling of her lips on his. He knew he wanted her, and he tried to rein in those feelings. This was not the time for such reactions.

At last they broke apart. Bella needed to catch her breath and calm her pounding pulse. Edward watched her with all the love and desire he felt shining on his face. She couldn't see his expression, yet he saw the same feelings mirrored back at him on her face.

"Lie down now, sweet Bella," he said, "You have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know," she yawned, "A long day of shopping, and you have a long day of fishing."

He chuckled, helping her stretch out, pulling the covers tightly around her, then putting his arms around her to hold her against him all night.

"Edward, I talked to Jacob tonight," she said after a pause, "He's coming over Sunday afternoon for a while. Is that ok? Did you have anything in mind for us to do that day?"

"Putting your plan into action, are you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I thought I might as well get started. You know, something was kinda off with Jake tonight. He was beginning to sound a little like his father, when I mentioned you."

"Do you want me to be here with you?"

"No, that's ok, but I'll call if I need you," she assured him, "And I'll make him leave after a couple hours."

"Ok, I'll be nearby," he promised.

"Good. Edward, I love you."

"I love you too," he answered softly, "Sleep now, my Bella. Sleep and have sweet dreams."

"I'll dream of you and then they will all be sweet. Do you miss dreaming?"

"Yes, sometimes," he told her, "because if I could still dream, all my dreams would be of you, and I would like that very much."

She smiled and cuddled even closer against him.

"Oh, that was lovely," she murmured, yawning again.

"Go to sleep, love. I'm here and won't leave till morning."

He began humming her lullaby, and Bella drifted off to the sound of his sweet voice. Her dreams were full of Edward, happy dreams of love and laughter.

Edward lay beside her, watching through the night, keeping her safe and wishing they need not be apart the next day. He wished he need never be apart from Bella. He stroked her hair, whispering his love and dreams for their future as he watched her sleep.

_

* * *

Author end Notes_

_Please remember, a group of us have started a new award, the Sunflower Awards, to honor lesser known stories, with less than 1000 reviews. It's for those stories you rush to read when you get the update alert. Nominations begin April 1 and will run through the month. We've been working hard on this and hope you love it. Here's the link: thesunflowerawards blogspot com.  
_

_I've also started a blog, but it's new without much there. I don't know what I'm doing with web design so haven't figured out how to get links and stuff up there. Eventually, I'll be posting teasers and just generally talking about my life and writing, and my sweet dogs. Again, it's the home page link on my profile._

_You can follow me on twitter, sherriola, but let me know you have, so I can follow you back!_

_Recs!_

_Through the Flames, by SparklingTwilight_

_Edward is a fire fighter and rescues Bella one night, getting seriously injured in the process. The story revolves around his recovery, their growing friendship and love, and his strange but wonderful family and friends. It's heartbreaking and beautiful and one of my favorites._

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5883476/1/Through_the_Flames_

_Night Must fall, by Katinki_

_Edward is a Volturi guard sent to silence Bella forever. She has been researching vampires for a very specific reason. When he finds her, Edward is intrigued and drawn to her and can't finish his mission. This one is a little dark, but it's fantastic. Check it out._

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6000661/1/Night_must_fall_

_Thanks and see you next week!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Twilight, unless I awoke in a parallel universe this morning. Did I? No, oh well. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author Notes_

_Hey everyone, thank you so much again for your response to the last chapter. You make this all such a joy._

_Thanks to my dearly loved beta and friend, Dooba, and to my also dearly loved prereaders and friends, Divine Inspiration, Shannon and Debbie. I could not make it without any of you!_

_I have to give a shout to a couple of my readers who offered ideas in their reviews which became a part of this chapter. Colleen, thanks for Emmett and Jasper. And Chris, well, I've loved our discussions about fishing, and I hope you love what I did with the fishing trip, particularly with Charlie's thoughts regarding human moments. Thanks for giving this a look for me this week too!_

_My readers give a lot to this story with your questions and ideas and thoughts. Edward's gift to Bella in the last chapter is the result of something a reviewer said early in the story. Thank you all for caring so much about my characters._

* * *

CHAPTER 16

On Saturday morning, everyone arrived at the swan home by seven. Edward drove his Volvo, so the women could use it to go to Seattle. Before they all set off for their outings Bella took him aside to tell him about the arrangements she'd made for Jacob to come over the next day.

"Do you want me to be there with you, love?" he asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Not for this meeting, I don't think," she shivered at his touch, "But, maybe you could have your phone nearby, in case he wants to talk?"

"I always have my phone with me when I'm not with you."

She smiled, raised up on her toes and kissed him.

"I'll miss you today," she whispered, "All day we'll be apart. I can hardly wait for pizza and baseball."

He held her close to his body, reveling in the feel of her pressed against him, in the smell of her blood and the racing of her heart.

"Nor can I wait," he said.

She traced his face with her fingers and then ran them through his hair. Very quietly, so only she could hear, he purred.

"Mmmh, I love when you make that sound," she said huskily.

"Ok, you two, that's enough," Charlie interrupted, "You'll see each other later. The fish are waiting for us, Edward."

Though their touches and kisses had been sweet and still so new and innocent, Charlie didn't feel comfortable seeing it. This was his little girl after all, and there was something about the bond between those two that was somewhat unsettling.

Bella and Edward broke apart quickly. He took her hand and squeezed it softly.

"I'll see you later, beautiful girl," he said.

Charlie and Edward left, and the rest got into the Volvo to head for Seattle. Rose drove with Esme in the passenger seat, while Alice and Bella got in the back.

The four women chatted about everything from fashion to books, to cars and interior design, as they made their way to Seattle. Bella was surprised to learn how much Rose loved cars and that she was the auto mechanic of the family. She already knew about Alice's obsession with fashion and clothes. Esme loved interior design, starting with a basic house and turning it into a beautiful home.

"Rose, really, you're the mechanic?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I love cars," Rose answered, "Anytime we buy a new car, I go in and adjust things to make it perform better."

"For perform better, understand that means go faster," Alice laughed.

"You know, the kids at school call you a beauty queen," Bella said, "I bet they'd be shocked to know you're an auto mechanic."

"I'm sure they would, but that only goes to show that looks can be deceiving."

Bella turned to Esme.

"I love your home, you know, Esme," Bella told her, "Everything is so spacious and airy. The materials, the furniture, everything just seems perfect. From the first night I came over with Alice I felt at home, like I belonged there."

"You don't know how happy that makes me," Esme said, "We rarely have humans in our home, of course, but occasionally, Carlisle has to do a little entertaining for his job. But you're the first human who has spent the kind of time in our home that you do."

"Well, it's perfect, like I said," Bella assured her, "You know, if you all didn't have to stay separated from humans so much, you could have quite the business. Esme could design homes, Alice could be their personal shopper, and Rose could keep their cars in tune."

They all laughed.

"You know," Bella mused, "Seriously, you still could do something like that. I mean, Carlisle works at a hospital wherever you live, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does," Esme said, "I don't think Carlisle could ever not work in medicine somehow, no matter what."

"I wouldn't like trying to do auto mechanics for humans," Rose said, "I can work so much faster than any human. Hell, Emmett acts as my jack, propping the cars up for me. I can do things with my own hands and strength, that I'd have to be seen to do with tools and at normal human speed, if I had an auto business."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Bella sighed, "I never thought of that."

"Besides, we have to move every few years," Esme continued, "It just wouldn't make sense to start businesses, then leave in a few years. I'm a home body anyway."

Bella felt her heart sink at Esme's words.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Just—just what Esme said. Will you all be moving on soon?"

Esme turned and clasped Bella's hand in hers. Alice put her arm around Bella comfortingly.

"Honey, we won't go anywhere without you," Esme said, "You are a part of this family now, and we will not make any decisions without you being a part of the discussion process."

"We don't age," Alice explained, "Eventually, we have to move on or people will start to notice. Carlisle can only barely pass for 30, and after about four years, people will wonder why he doesn't look a day older. Not to mention the rest of us, still teens or early 20's after several years."

"I hadn't thought of that," Bella said, "How long have you been in Forks?"

"We came here last year, just before school started," Rose answered, "So we've got about another couple years or so before we have to move again."

"We own a number of homes around the country, Canada and Europe," Esme said, "We can be ready to move at a moment's notice, if necessary."

"How do you keep from being tracked down?" Bella asked.

"We have a number of different identities we use," Alice said, "We trade off our last names. Jasper handles documentation, making sure all our paperwork will pass inspection. He also is the one to make sure there is no trace of us anywhere. It's harder now with the internet, but he's an expert hacker."

"Between all of that, and Edward's and Alice's gifts, we have always been safe," Esme assured Bella.

"Wow, it's pretty complicated," Bella said, "As long as you won't just leave in the night someday with no word."

"We'll never do that to you," Rose promised, "Whatever happens in the future, you will be a part of every decision we make, just as anyone else in the family will be. You're a part of us, Bella, and I don't want you doubting that anymore."

Bella laughed.

"Yes, Ma'am," she smiled at Rose and relaxed.

Edward and Charlie were quiet as they drove toward Charlie's favorite fishing hole. Edward had helped load the gear, though from Charlie's thoughts, Edward could tell he was just humoring him. Charlie thought he could do it faster himself but didn't want Edward to feel bad by saying so. Edward had to laugh to himself. If only the Chief knew how fast Edward could really move.

"So you don't remember going fishing, huh?" Charlie asked, trying to make conversation.

"No, I don't think my father was interested in fishing," Edward answered, "We lived in Chicago and he was a very busy lawyer. Carlisle, well, he's not interested in it either."

"He doesn't seem like the type to go fishing, come to think of it," Charlie agreed, "Fishing is very relaxing for me. Sitting on the riverbank, it's just me and the fish and the river. No crimes to solve, no petty complaints from the good people of Forks. But out there, I've even figured out answers to problems."

It was quite a long speech for Charlie. He was trying to find things he and Edward might have in common.

"I think I can relate to that," Edward said.

He thought about how his mind was constantly bombarded with the thoughts, deep and petty, of everyone he ever met, and he could appreciate why Charlie enjoyed the solitude he found when fishing.

"I guess you can relate," Charlie agreed, "Your home must never be quiet."

Edward laughed.

"That's for sure. With so many people in one house, something is always going on."

He shuddered thinking of the things and thoughts that were always going on at his house.

"Ok, we're here," Charlie announced, as he stopped the car at his favorite spot.

"What can I carry?" Edward asked.

"Can you grab that cooler? I'll get the poles and the tackle box. Oh, I brought an extra fishing hat for you."

Edward thought how his brothers would never let him live it down, if they saw him pull Charlie's old fishing hat on his head. There was nothing he wouldn't do to please Bella's father though, so he did it without flinching.

"Now, kid, I can't offer you any beer," Charlie said, as they settled on the bank "But I've got some sandwiches and soda in there. We'll be here all day, so I brought stuff for lunch. Let me show you how to bait the hook."

Charlie showed Edward how to bait the hook, while Edward pretended to be fascinated.

"Now, you've gotta be careful with that hook," Charlie warned, "You get that stuck in your hand, and you can get a nasty infection."

"I'll be careful," Edward assured him.

No hook could penetrate Edward's skin, but he went through the motions, watching every move Charlie made and imitating it. He made himself fumble a bit, thinking it wouldn't look very realistic if he could do it the first time around.

"That's good, kid, you're doing a great job," Charlie encouraged.

Edward smiled. At first he hadn't liked the way Charlie called him kid, but he realized quickly that for Charlie it was said with affection, a way he showed his acceptance of Edward.

They settled on the bank, falling into silence. Edward felt bad that Charlie would have no luck with his fishing today. No fish would come around them, as long as Edward was near.

Charlie was thinking that Edward was a good kid. He would be a good fishing companion, Charlie thought, because he's naturally quiet and still. Few boys Charlie had ever met could sit as still as Edward.

The morning passed in near silence. Occasionally, Charlie would offer Edward a soda, and Edward accepted, unobtrusively pouring the soda out, a little at a time.

"Damn, kid, the fish don't seem to want to bite today," Charlie grumbled, "I was hoping you'd get one today, your first time ever fishing and all."

"It's ok," Edward said, "I'm enjoying just being here. It's like you said, very relaxing."

To his own surprise, Edward was enjoying himself. He'd rather be with Bella, but Charlie's mind was quiet, and the river was peaceful. Charlie seemed to like him, and Edward was just happy to be sharing something that meant so much to Charlie. He had a feeling Charlie swan would not invite just anyone to go fishing with him.

At the Cullen home Emmett and Jasper were playing another of their never-ending video games. They were bored, and when Emmet was bored, pranks were sure to follow.

"I'm getting that mischievous feeling from you, Em," Jasper said, putting his controller down, "What are you up to?"

"Well, I was just thinking," Emmett began, "It's a damn shame poor Chief Swan won't be catching any fish today with Eddie along."

"True, true," Jasper agreed, "Are you thinking there's some way we can help with that problem?"

"Yeah, I'm getting the beginnings of an idea," Emmett's grin was full of fiendish glee.

"And, just what are you thinking? Other than actually going down there and putting fish on the hook for him, Charlie won't be catching that big fish today."

Emmett jumped up.

"That's it, Jas! You're a genius!"

"Yeah, I know I am," Jasper said, "But what do you mean?"

"Let's do a run to Port Angeles and get some fish," Emmett said, "Then we can swim under water and sneak and hook those fish for the chief!"

"Why do you need to go to Port Angeles to get fish?" Jasper egged him on, "Why not just grab some fish in the river?"

"Well, yeah, we can do that," Emmett said, "But, I thought we could get some fish not native to the area, like some tropical fish and really give the Chief a big surprise."

Jasper burst out with laughter.

"Oh, man, of all your pranks, I think this is my favorite. Let's go."

Jasper headed for the door, with Emmett stopping only long enough to grab the keys to his jeep.

Bella couldn't remember enjoying a shopping day more than the time she spent with the Cullen women. They laughed and talked, till Bella thought she couldn't laugh anymore. The others never forgot that Bella, being human, could not keep up their natural pace. They made sure she had bathroom breaks and chances to eat and drink.

They continued the conversation they'd begun on the drive, talking about the various professions each family member could do.

"Jasper would have to be a teacher," Bella proclaimed, "History, naturally."

They all giggled.

"He'd like that, I think." Alice said, "He'd also be a great psychologist, with his gift you know. He could feel their emotions and help calm them."

"What about Emmett?" Bella asked, "Other than his career as Rose's human—uh, vampire, jack for her auto shop."

"Oh, he could run a video game store," Esme laughed, "Where kids could go play games while their parents shop or do other things."

"Emmett really likes people," Rose said seriously, "Other than Alice, he's the one who would most enjoy interacting with humans. I could see him doing something like physical therapy, helping people recover from injuries. If he could control his strength, of course."

She shrugged.

"He can be so gentle and caring, behind that goofy exterior," she added.

"And Edward?" Bella prompted.

"Well, besides being a doctor, like Carlisle," Alice said, "Of course he could be a musician. He could play any instrument, compose, whatever he wanted, where music is concerned. Except teaching, he'd hate teaching. His gift would drive him crazy listening to his students!"

"Yeah, it sure would," Bella replied, "But you said doctor. Would Edward like to be a doctor?"

"He does have two medical degrees," Esme said with obvious pride, "He's been through Med school twice, but he's never felt he had the control to work in a hospital as Carlisle does."

Bella stared, astounded.

"You said Edward has two medical degrees?" she asked, "Wow!"

"Yes, he's gone through it twice," Esme answered.

"That's just fantastic," Bella said.

She turned her face toward the window, smiling feeling so proud of her Edward.

"Edward would enjoy working in pediatrics," Alice said, "If he worked in medicine at all, that is. He loves kids. Their minds are innocent and open. He says there's not much in their thoughts that they don't just say right out."

"From things you've all said in the past about never changing," Bella said, "I'm guessing vampires can't have children?"

"No, we can't," Esme said, sorrow in her words, "A female vampire's body can't go through the necessary changes. As for a male, I've never heard of it happening. I imagine the transformation kills any possibility of producing viable sperm."

Bella felt a sting of tears in her eyes. She had a sudden image, Edward and she together, Edward carrying their child in his arms. He loved kids, but he could never have them. Bella had never thought she would want kids, not after caring for her mom all her life. But now she thought that if it had been possible, she might have loved to have a child with Edward. The thought that Edward would have loved them and made a good father broke her heart. She hurt for him, for all the things he should have had in his human life, that he could never have now. She swore that she would give him everything she could and try to make his life as full of love as possible.

"You look sad," Rose commented, seeing the tears, "What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's silly," Bella wiped her eyes and laughed, "I was just thinking of Edward, about how much he probably would have loved having children."

"Yes, he would have, but he's resigned to the fact that he never will," Rose sighed, "Edward and I have not always gotten along. But that is one thing we share. The most difficult thing for me to accept in this life is that Emmett and I can never have a family."

They were all silent for a few minutes.

"Ok, enough serious talk," Alice said, "I've got a couple more stops to make."

She stopped, her mind filled with a vision. She began to giggle.

"What have you seen?" Esme asked.

"Oh, those boys!" Alice laughed.

She went on to explain what Emmett and Jasper were planning. Everyone laughed and the somber mood of just a few minutes before was gone.

"By the way, Bella, he'll love it," Alice said.

"What? Who will love what?" Bella asked.

"I saw you decide to get something for Edward," Alice explained, "He'll love anything you get him, but do you have a specific idea?"

"Yes, I was thinking I'd get him a book—like a composition book," Bella said, "I'm not sure what they call it, but something where he can write down his music compositions. I know, I know, he doesn't need to write it down, but I think he'd like being able to do that. I mean, I think he'd like seeing all his music written down like that."

"I think you're right, dear," Esme said, "And the fact that you thought of it will mean everything to him. There's a music store down this street. Let's go see if they have anything suitable."

Edward's morning with Charlie had passed comfortably. Charlie was frustrated that he wasn't catching any fish, but he had to admit to himself that he didn't mind having Edward along. The kid doesn't fidget, he thought, he'd be a perfect fishing buddy. He glanced up at the clouds, then looked at his watch, deciding it was time to have lunch. He'd use lunch to try to talk more to Edward. This whole thing was so he could get to know the kid better, wasn't it? He sighed and stretched.

"Let's have some of those sandwiches," Charlie said.

Edward opened the cooler and handed a sandwich to Charlie, taking one for himself.

I can do this, he thought, forcing himself to take a small bite. For Bella, I can do this. The sandwich tasted terrible to him, though Charlie seemed to be enjoying his.

"So, Edward, you got plans for college, after you graduate from high school?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"Yes, sir, I'm definitely planning to go to college," Edward answered.

He had smiled slightly at Charlie's bluntness. Charlie was not a man for small talk, and he said things straight out, when he did say what he was thinking.

"What are you thinking of studying?" Charlie asked, "Got any career goals?"

Edward thought it was scarily similar to his brothers' teasing.

"I'm considering following in Carlisle's footsteps and going to medical school," he said.

No need to tell Charlie he'd already been there and done that, twice even.

"Medical school, that's great," Charlie mumbled.

"I admire Carlisle more than anyone I know,' Edward explained, "I'd rather emulate him than anyone else."

"He is a good man," Charlie agreed, "We never had a doctor like him here before. Oh, we've got some good doctors, but with Carlisle's skills, he could work in any hospital anywhere I bet."

"Yes, he's had offers from major hospitals, but Esme likes small towns."

"That's good," Charlie settled back on his elbows.

"Damn, doesn't that kid ever need to move, stretch his legs or take a leak, Charlie thought, watching Edward. They'd been there over five hours now, and Edward had not gone off to the woods for a pee once.

Edward wanted to slap himself in the back of the head, as Rose did to Emmett so often. Of course, Charlie would be expecting him to have normal human moments. How could he have forgotten things like that? He was usually so good at keeping up the human façade.

"Um, Edward," Charlie said, "You know you can just go off in the woods over there, if you need to—um—relieve yourself or anything."

"Yeah, I know," Edward was thankful he could not blush, "Excuse me, Charlie, I'll be right back."

He rose smoothly to his feet and walked into the woods.

Strange kid, Charlie thought. But Charlie found to his own surprise, that he liked Edward a lot. His girl was so mature and wise for her years, and Edward seemed to be the same. He seemed to be a responsible boy, and Charlie knew Bella would never fit well with the usual teenage boy, thinking of nothing more than parties and girls and sports. Bella needed someone she could talk to, someone intelligent, someone who would be able to find the line between caring for her and letting her be independent. Edward seemed to be all of that. In spite of his rather serious demeanor, Charlie had seen his daughter laugh and smile more with Edward than with anyone else.

Edward took a few minutes in the woods, listening to Charlie's unguarded thoughts. He smiled at what he heard. Bella's father approved of him. He felt almost giddy with relief. When had he last felt so concerned over the opinion of one human? Besides Bella of course.

Just as he was turning to head back to Charlie, he heard two very familiar minds.

"What are they doing here?" he groaned.

He knew this could not be good. Either something was wrong, or they were up to no good.

Emmett and Jasper came into view then and Edward went to meet them.

"Oh, hell, Edward, we wanted to surprise you," Emmett beamed at him.

Definitely up to no good, Edward thought.

"What are you two clowns up to?" he asked.

"Now, now, Eddie, is that any way to greet us, when we've come to help?"

Emmett's grin put Edward on his guard. He ran his hands through his hair anxiously, trying to read their thoughts. Emmett was thinking of what he and rose did the previous evening, and Jasper was going over Civil War battles. He turned to Jasper.

"What's going on?"

"Well, we got to feeling bad that poor Chief Swan wasn't gonna be catching any fish with you along for the day," Jasper explained, "So, we decided to help. We brought fish."

Edward heard the plan in their minds and groaned.

"Are you two crazy?" he asked, "The fish are supposed to be alive, you know."

"No problem, brother," Emmett said, "They will be. We got some in a tub here in water, and we're going to swim in the river and hook 'em to Charlie's line."

"Oh for the love of all that's holy!" Edward cried, "Can't you two stay out of it? If he sees you—do either of you even know how to fish, or how a fish should be on the hook?"

"I did a lot of fishing in my human life," Emmett protested, "Of course I know what I'm doing!"

"Not to mention, he looked it up on the internet," Jasper said, "You can learn anything on the net, you know."

Edward groaned again.

"God help me. If you two ruin this day for me I'll never forgive you."

"Fear not,' Jasper said, grinning, "We'll make sure he doesn't see us. Now, go back to your fishing pole, and let us take care of the rest."

Without another word, Edward returned to Charlie. His mind was scrambling to think of ways to do damage control, should Charlie figure something wasn't right, or if he should happen to see his brothers. Charlie Swan didn't become Chief of Police by being stupid or unobservant.

"Feel better?" Charlie asked.

"Much," Edward replied.

"Well, let's get back at it," Charlie said, "Maybe the fish will feel like biting now."

"Even if they don't, they aren't going to have a choice," Edward said too low for Charlie to hear.

Under the water, out of Charlie's sight, Jasper and Emmett swam to catch some fish. The fish tried to avoid them, as all creatures did, but with their vampire speed, the boys were too fast. Emmett caught a big one, and with stealth, found Charlie's line and carefully hooked the fish.

Charlie felt the tug on his line and began to reel it in.

"There we go,' he said, "I guess they feel like biting now. Your turn next, son."

Edward had a feeling he would not be catching any fish today, and he sat back and watched things play out.

Jasper and Emmett caught three big fish for Charlie, who was pleased with his day's catch. As a joke, they also found one small fish, putting it on Edward's hook.

"Oh, that's too bad," Charlie commiserated when he saw what Edward pulled up, "You'll have to throw that one back, kid."

"I know," Edward sighed, deftly removing the fish and throwing it back.

"Maybe next time you'll catch something better," Charlie said, "Let's stay another hour and then head back."

The boys had one tropical fish they bought in Port Angeles, and to finish the day, they put it on Charlie's hook. Quickly, they swam down river and got out, beyond Charlie's visual range. They could hear everything.

"What the hell?" Charlie stared at what was on his hook, "How did that get in this river? This fish can't live in these cold waters."

He was confused, and he didn't know what to do with the fish. He couldn't throw it back, he decided, as it wouldn't survive anyway. Sighing, he removed it, placing it with the other fish.

"I never saw anything so strange," he told Edward.

"I'm not surprised," Edward replied, "I wonder how it got here."

"Someone must have been playing some kind of joke," Charlie grumbled.

"Damn fools," Edward said, again too low for Charlie to hear.

Charlie was frighteningly smart, Edward thought. Bella was very much like her father. He wondered if Charlie might think he'd had anything to do with the joke. But though Charlie had guessed correctly about it being a joke, he did not suspect Edward, fortunately.

Edward helped Charlie load the car, then excusing himself for a moment, he went to find his brothers. They were waiting for him.

"He's close to guessing the truth you two," Edward told them, "You'd better get out of here."

"Ah, come on, Eddie," Emmett implored, "Don't be a stick in the mud. Relax and have a little fun. Charlie thinks he had a pleasant day fishing with his daughter's boyfriend, and he even caught a few fish. He's happy. Chill out."

"Charlie's happy, Edward," Jasper assured him, "Stop worrying about it. When we were near I could sense his contentment. He wouldn't have been feeling so relaxed if he was suspicious of anything. I think he's accepted you, so everything you hoped to accomplish today has happened."

Edward sighed.

"I've got to get back, but we'll talk about this later."

"Whatever, bro, see you later. Enjoy the pizza." Emmett roared with laughter, "There's a bear out there with my name on it, just waiting for me."

He ran off, and jasper followed, laughing over his shoulder at Edward, sending him a wave of calm contentment.

When they got back to the house, Charlie told Edward to turn on the game, while he cleaned the fish.

"We can order the pizza when Bells gets home," he said.

Edward turned on the TV, and then he took out his phone and called Bella.

"Hi, love, are you having a good time?" Edward said when she answered.

"Oh, yes, we've had such a good time," Bella exclaimed, "But I've missed you all day."

"I have missed you as well," he told her, "Where are you now?"

"We're on our way home," she answered, "Hang on—oh, Alice says we'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Good, I can't wait to see you."

"Me either," she whispered, "Did you have fun with Charlie?"

"Yes, actually I did," he said, "It was very relaxing out there by the river."

"Did you, did you have a couple visitors?" Bella was laughing.

"Alice saw that, did she?" Edward had to laugh too, "Yes, Emmett and Jasper showed up and played their game. Your dad caught three fish."

"Wow, a successful day for him," Bella said.

"Indeed, quite successful. I hear Alice complaining that I'm distracting you, so I'll let you go for now. See you soon."

They hung up, and Edward knew he would count the minutes till he heard the car turning down the street.

Charlie came into the living room and flopped down into his recliner.

"So, Edward, did you have a good day today?" he asked.

"I did indeed, Charlie," Edward assured him, "You were right about it being very relaxing out there. I want to thank you for inviting me to go with you."

"You're welcome. It was a perfect day for it, cloudy and all. Fishing is better with less sunshine."

"I enjoyed the peace and quiet very much," Edward said.

"We'll have to do it again someday," Charlie said.

They sat in companionable silence till Bella arrived.

Edward and Bella watched the game with Charlie for a while. When the pizza arrived, Edward did his best to pretend to eat it, carefully hiding bits of pizza in his napkin. When Charlie excused himself for a moment, Edward threw the uneaten remains in the trash, thankful he could drop the charade.

"So, did you two have a nice day?" Bella asked.

She sat snuggled up against Edward, his arm around her shoulders. They both had felt lost without each other during their day apart, even though they had both enjoyed their time out. Now they were staying close to each other, always within touching distance. When Charlie was out of the room, they kissed heatedly, only breaking apart when Edward could hear Charlie returning.

"I did, and I think your dad did as well,' Edward told her. What about you? Did you have a nice time shopping, or did they wear you out completely?"

Bella laughed.

"I am tired," she admitted, "And my muscles are sore from walking and from carrying stuff around all day. But, yes, I had a great time."

"Why didn't they carry the bags for you?" he demanded, "They could carry a piano and not get tired."

"They offered, but I wouldn't let them. Just because they can carry a piano doesn't mean I want them to do everything for me after all."

"My beautiful independent girl," Edward laughed, "You are so stubborn. But I am so proud of that independence of yours."

"Oh, I got you something today," she said, "A gift for you. I hope you like it."

They went up to her room and she handed him the book she'd purchased for his compositions.

He was speechless for a moment. He stroked the soft leather cover, ruffled through the pages. Nobody had ever done anything like this for him. A gift, just because they wanted to do something for him. His family exchanged Christmas presents, but he was rarely surprised, due to his mind reading. This was completely unexpected.

"Do you like it?" she asked, concerned at his lack of response.

"Bella, I more than like it. It's beautiful and so special because you thought of this. I really will use it. You could not have chosen anything better."

She threw herself into his arms.

"I'm so glad!" she exclaimed, "I wanted to get you something, to show you I was thinking of you while I was out today. Look on the first page."

Edward opened the book to find the following inscription.

_Compositions by Edward Anthony Masen Cullen,_  
_For my beloved Edward_  
_From your Bella_  
_With all my love and my heart_  
_Isabella Marie Swan_

"Thank you so much, love," he said, "I shall treasure this forever."

He kissed her then, running his hands down her back, pressing her against him, wanting to pour all his feelings into her.

"I should probably go," he said after a moment, "It will look better to your dad if I go now. But I will be back as soon as he is snoring."

"Ok, I guess that's best," she sighed, "I'll walk you down."

Charlie looked up to say a brief goodnight to Edward and turned back to the game.

"I'll see you very soon," Edward promised her

Later that night, Bella lay on her bed, while Edward gave her a massage. Her muscles were sore from shopping all day.

"You must tell me if I hurt you," Edward said, "I want to try to help with those sore muscles, but you can't hide it if I press too hard, ok? I could hurt you badly without meaning too, just by applying a slight bit of too much pressure."

"Mmmm," she murmured.

They were silent for a few moments. Edward was happy to be doing this for her, and she was just relaxing under his hands.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" she spoke up.

"Of course, love, what would you like to know?" he smiled down at his beautiful girl.

"I've been thinking, wondering actually," she hesitated, "Would you ever want me to be like you?"

Edward paused. He'd known this conversation would have to happen someday, and in truth, he was in two minds about it.

"Are you thinking you would like that?" he asked carefully.

"I think so," she answered, "I mean, if we are—mates, then shouldn't we be equals? How can we have a full relationship if we aren't both the same? What would happen to you someday when I die? What about the fact that you will stay 17 and I'll just keep getting older?"

"Bella, I love you," he said quietly, "I'll be happy to share life with you, however you want to live your life."

"Do you want me to be a vampire, Edward?" she asked, "You haven't exactly answered that."

"Turn over," he said, stopping the massage.

She turned over, sitting up and propping the pillows behind her back, putting her head on his shoulder. Edward put his arm around her, drawing her as close as he could.

"Honestly, I feel divided about the idea of you becoming like me," he told her, "Believe me, part of me wants it with all my being. One lifetime is not enough to share with you, my Bella."

"But? What does the other part of you think?"

"I hate to take away your humanity," he answered, "I love every one of your heartbeats. I love your blush. I even love the smell of your blood. But there's more to it than that."

"Go on, explain," she said.

"There's so much in life you would have to give up to be like me," he said, "You could never have children. You could never completely be involved with the rest of the humans in the world. You couldn't have a career, not without having to move every few years and start over."

"I've never really wanted kids," she said, "I've always felt like I spent that maternal part of me raising and caring for my mother. Any time I've thought of the future, I haven't seen me with kids. As for the rest, you all seem happy without all those things."

"Yes, but we never had the choice. I want you to have all the choices you can, all the options available for a woman today. You know, in the era when I was human, women didn't have the opportunities that they do now. I want to see you achieve every dream you have or ever will have."

"All my dreams involve being with you," she told him, "I understand what you're saying, truly I do. But what if I say, I want to be like you, to spend eternity at your side."

"I am not opposed to that," he hugged her closer to him, "Bella, I want that more than anything. I want you with me forever. I can't imagine going back to my old former way of life. But, there's one more thing to consider."

She waited.

"Carlisle and I disagree on this point," he explained, "But you have a soul, Bella. I'm not convinced that our kind does. Carlisle believes we do. He said that the mere act of becoming a vampire does not negate that. But I'm not sure. I would not want to take away your beautiful soul."

Bella turned and took his shoulders in her hands.

"Edward Cullen, are you saying you don't believe Carlisle, of all beings in the entire world, has a soul?"

Edward was silent. This was, after all, the problem with his no soul belief. How could Carlisle Cullen not have a soul?

"You listen to me," Bella continued, taking his face between her palms, "If anyone ever had a soul, it's Carlisle. And Esme, and Alice and all the rest. And you too, damn it. You're one of the kindest sweetest people I've ever known. Of course you have a soul!"

"I haven't always been a good person," he sighed, "There was a time when I went my own way. I left Carlisle for several years and tried the traditional vampire lifestyle."

"I think that makes sense," she said, "You are a vampire."

"I thought that with my gift, I could choose the filth of society," he said, ashamed, "You know, I could hear their thoughts. I went after murderers, rapists, the evil in the world. I told myself I was saving many more people than I killed."

"Maybe you were."

"Bella, nothing gave me the right to play judge, jury and executioner," he retorted, "Eventually, I came to realize that what I was doing was playing God, in my arrogance, thinking I could choose who had the right to live or die. Every time I killed a monster, I felt like I was taking a part of that monster into myself, beyond the obvious blood. It was like something inside me died a little more with each kill."

She put her arms around him, holding him as tightly as her arms could hold.

"Oh, Edward," she ran her fingers through his hair, over his forehead, trying to comfort.

"When I knew I couldn't go on that way any longer," he continued, relaxing into her touch, "I came back to Carlisle and Esme. I fell to my knees in front of them, begging his forgiveness, begging them to take me back, even though I knew I was unworthy of such forgiveness."

"What happened?"

"Carlisle knelt with me and took me in his arms just holding and rocking me. I was truly broken and devastated with what I'd become. Carlisle just kept repeating that he loved me and that he could forgive me anything. He told me he'd never given up believing in me."

Tears were streaming down Bella's cheeks. Edward brushed them away gently.

"I have spent every minute since that day, trying to be as much like Carlisle as possible, trying to be worthy of his love and acceptance."

The room was silent, except for the sound of their breathing and Bella's quiet crying.

"Oh, Edward, how you must have been hurting!" she cried, "It must have felt so incredible when Carlisle greeted you and welcomed you back so freely."

"Yes, it did, I understood the story of the prodigal son like never before," he said, "There is surely no other being in this world, vampire or human, equal to Carlisle."

She nodded.

"Anyway, I guess my biggest objection to you becoming a vampire is that history. Bella, I don't want you to feel that bloodlust. I don't want you to have to live with the anguish of taking a human life, if you were to slip."

"But I have all of you," she said, "None of you would let me do anything to hurt another person or anything that could cause me such guilt and pain, particularly not you. I know you'd keep me safe, even from myself."

"I promise you I would keep you safe."

"I realize nothing can happen right now," she said, "We shouldn't do anything till after I graduate from high school, but I hope we can continue to discuss it. Charlie would expect me to leave after high school, go to college and all, so it would be a good time for my change, if we decide to do it."

"Of course we will continue to discuss it," he said, "We can make the decision together and plan for it, if you decide you want this life. Ultimately, the decision is mostly up to you, as it's your life, your human life, you would be giving up."

"Just one more thing," she yawned, "If something happens, if it becomes a question of—well, life or death—"

Edward froze, horrified at the thought of anything happening to her.

"I'll never let anything so drastic happen to you," he swore.

"Realistically, you can't promise that," she sighed, "I think I'm a danger magnet. First the stairs and then the thing in Port Angeles. Humans have fatal accidents every day."

He clutched her closer to him, fear squeezing his throat for a moment. He could not bear the thought of a world in which Bella no longer lived.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'm just thinking contingencies, ok? So, if something that serious were to happen to me—"

"Yes? What would you want?"

"Ok, if it becomes a question of life or death, then I want to be changed," she said firmly, "Don't just let me die if you can help it."

Edward knew he had to agree to that. He didn't think he could stand by and let her die if such a time ever did come. The turn in the conversation was very disturbing for him, but Bella was thinking in her usual practical way, and he didn't want to let his fear ruin their time together.

"We have a deal," he smiled, "If there is an emergency, we will change you. Otherwise, you and I, and the rest of the family, will continue to discuss the pros and cons, and if we decide to go through with it, it will happen after you graduate."

"Perfect," she snuggled against him, "Edward, I know what my decision will be. One human lifetime is not enough with you."

He kissed her hair.

"I know my love, I know."

She lay down and he stroked her hair, humming softly.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, sweet girl. Sleep now."

He kissed her tenderly, and she drifted to sleep smiling. Edward stayed beside her all night, thinking of a future with Bella by his side forever.

* * *

_Author end Notes_

_Please remember to go nominate your favorite stories in the Sunflower awards. We're getting a lot of nominations, and I've found tons of new things to read as well. We're accepting nominations through this month. Remember stories need to have less than 1000 reviews to qualify. Go nominate the stories that really brighten your day! thesunflowerawards blogspot com._

_Also, if you are interested in my crazy life, possible teasers in future and whatever else comes to mind, you can follow me on twitter, sherriola, and check out my blog. The blog is still new, but it's there. www dot sherryola dot net_

_Recs_

_Nomad, by Eibbil_

_Bella swan disappears from Forks over a year before the Cullens move there. One day, Edward sees a terrified nomad vampire in the woods, and feels drawn to her. She is afraid of everything, but he befriends her and neither of them is ever the same._

_This is a sweet wonderful story with a Bella I just wanted to hug and protect._

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/5764892/1/Nomad_

_High school Confidential, by troublefollows1017_

_Bella is the new guidance counselor at a Chicago high school, where Edward is the principal. They become close through their involvement in the lives of the students, but Edward is still married to Tanya, a rising star in TV news._

_I love this story, in fact anything by this author. Great characters, fun school stuff from the adult perspective. The reason for the ending of Edward's marriage may surprise you, and nothing serious happens between E and B till that ending. This is a wonderful story!_

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/5948601/1/High_School_Confidential_


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer:_

_I still don't own Twilight. Drat my life! As ever, no copyright infringement is intended._

_Author Notes_

_Your response to the last chapter was fantastic! I'm so glad you all loved the fishing, shopping and the big important talk at the end. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. You all mean the world to me._

_This site has had a lot of problems for the past few weeks, and I think I missed some reviews and some review responses got lost. Please forgive me, if I missed replying to you, but know I read and love every single review. This wouldn't be half the fun it is without getting to interact with all of you and getting to read your feedback and ideas and theories._

_Thanks sweet Dooba for all you do, even with everything else going on in your life! Love you so much. And love to Divine Inspiration, Debbie and Shannon for all you give to me and this story._

* * *

CHAPTER 17

When Bella awoke the next morning she was thrilled to find Edward still beside her.

"Good morning," she murmured.

"Good morning, sweet girl," he answered, "You seemed to sleep well. No bad dreams?"

"Only happy dreams," she confirmed.

"Come here," he said, pulling her into his arms.

She smiled, tipping her head up to reach his lips. They kissed gently for a few moments.

"Mmmh, I need a human moment," Bella sighed, "Is Dad still home?"

"No, he left about an hour ago. He got a call from the station and had to go down to check on something."

"Will you stay for a while this morning then?" she asked.

"Of course I will," he said, "ould you like to go out for breakfast?"

"I'd love to," she answered, hugging him.

While Bella showered and got ready for the day, Edward checked in with his family.

"Do you see anything about this afternoon?" he asked his sister, "Can you see how Bella's meeting with Jacob Black will turn out?"

"I can't see a thing," Alice complained, "It's all blurry."

"I'm thinking that means young Jacob is a wolf," Edward sighed, "I don't know what to do, Alice. Young wolves are volatile and dangerous. How can I let Bella be alone with him?"

"Wait, Carlisle wants to talk to you," she said, handing the phone to Carlisle.

"Son, I know you're concerned about Bella being alone with Jacob," he began, "But I think you have to trust her in this. She's been alone with him before, and she has not come to any harm. They have been friends all their lives. I expect that Jacob will do anything he can to prevent harm coming to her."

"I don't know," Edward said, "What if he loses his temper when she tries to convince him we aren't the enemies?"

"This is your chance to show Bella that you trust her judgment and instincts," Carlisle said, "I know you want to protect her. It's our instinct when it comes to our mates. But she needs to know you respect her. Can you do that, Edward?"

Everything in Edward fought against the idea of leaving her alone with a werewolf. If nothing else, he wanted to stay somewhere near, ready to step in to protect or comfort her, depending on how the meeting ended.

"Something else has come up, while you were at Bella's," Carlisle changed the subject, "Alice had a vision of a group of nomads coming to the area today."

Edward froze, clutching the phone so tightly, that he almost crushed it.

"What? When are they coming?"

"She sees them coming later this afternoon. She also says we will have a nice thunderstorm around the same time, and she suggests playing baseball, drawing them away from Forks."

"Carlisle, I can't leave Bella alone with nomads in the area!" Edward cried frantically, "I have to protect her. What if the nomads find her house? Chances are they don't follow our diet."

"No, they don't. Alice sees them with red eyes."

Edward paced agitatedly, pulling at his hair.

"I have to stay near her," he declared.

"Edward, you must be with us," Carlisle stated, "We need your gift; we need you to read their minds. You will help Bella more by keeping them away from her and by helping us to know what they are thinking and planning."

Edward knew Carlisle was right, but he didn't know if he could leave Bella now, not with traditional vampires in the area.

He heard Bella open her door and start down the stairs.

"I'm taking Bella to breakfast," he told Carlisle, "I'll come home for a while afterward, and we can discuss it then. I need to see Alice's visions."

"Very well, son, we'll see you soon."

Carlisle sighed as he hung up.

"Edward won't want to leave Bella," he told the family, "But we need him to be there. It's as much for her protection as for ours."

"I see him with us," Alice said, "He won't like it, but he knows how important it is."

"Maybe the pup will prove himself useful," Jasper added, "Maybe it's a good thing he will be visiting Bella this afternoon. Do you think we should call Billy Black?"

"That's a good idea," Carlisle agreed, "I should let him know that there will be vampires in the area who follow the typical vampire diet. If any of their young men have gone through the wolf transformation, perhaps they can help and be on the alert."

He reached for his phone again and called the Quileute chief.

"Mr. Black, this is Carlisle Cullen."

"What do you want?" Billy's answer was gruff and unfriendly.

"I wanted to inform you that we have reason to believe a group of three nomad vampires will be in the area this afternoon."

"And will these bloodsuckers follow your diet?" Billy asked.

"They do not," Carlisle said, "That is why I have called you. We intend to lead them away from the town, but I wanted you to be prepared, just in case they circle back toward Forks."

"Thank you for the warning," Billy said grudgingly, "We will be watching. We do not trust you, so you'd best be sure your visitors do not get out of line. We may consider you guilty along with them."

Billy hung up.

Carlisle sighed.

"I guess that went as well as it could," he said.

Edward took Bella to the diner for breakfast. They had a relaxed time, talking quietly. Edward debated telling her about the nomads. He didn't want to tell her, didn't want to frighten her. But at last he realized that if he expected her to be open with him, he needed to be the same toward her.

"While you were getting ready this morning," he finally said, "I spoke to Carlisle. He gave me some news of a vision Alice had, and I need to tell you about it."

"It's not about my meeting with Jake, is it?" she asked.

"No, she still can't see anything about that," he answered, "That makes me very nervous, and I thought of trying to stay out in the woods, near enough to listen. But the family will need me this afternoon."

He went on to explain about the nomads.

Bella's first thought was for the safety of everyone in the town.

"Will they—will they feed here?"

"No, we won't let them," Edward assured her, "I told you about the baseball. Where we play is far enough away from town. Also, we will ask them not to feed in this area, explaining that we keep a residence here. We've had other vampires visit before, and they've always respected our wish in this."

Bella felt comforted by his words, but Edward had a bad feeling about these nomads.

"Love, I need to ask you a favor," he said, "Please, keep your phone with you at all times today."

"I usually do," she said, "Is there a particular reason?"

"If Alice has a new vision, or if I hear the nomads change their mind, I want to be able to call you immediately," he explained, "If your friend Jake is a wolf, he may be able to protect you, but I want to warn you if necessary. I want to call you to let you know it's safe as well, once we get rid of them. Will you do this for me?"

"Of course I will."

She reached across the table to find his hand.

"I'll keep the phone in my pocket every minute."

"Thank you, Bella."

He took her home soon after.

"I must go check in with the family," he told her regretfully.

"Jake will be here soon," Bella said, "And Charlie will probably be home soon. I won't be alone."

He kissed her, holding her to him as closely as he could get her.

"Be careful," he said, "Everything I love, everything that matters to me is right here."

"I'll be careful."

"I love you," he said, kissing her once more.

"I love you, too," she replied, "Now go home and check in with everyone. Keep me posted."

Edward ran home, anxious to discover what was going on. He rushed into the house, letting the door slam behind him.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," Esme exclaimed, "If you break the door, or the door frame, you'll be the one fixing it!"

"I'm sorry Esme," he sighed, "Ok, what's going on? Alice, show me the vision."

Three vampires, dirty and ragged, a man with a blond pony tail, a woman with flaming red hair, a third man with dreadlocks. It was obvious they had been living rough for a long time. Their red eyes seemed to burn into Edward's heart. His fear for his Bella was growing stronger with every view of the nomads.

"See, Edward, they're playing baseball with us, far away from Forks," Alice tried to comfort him.

Edward started pacing and tugging at his hair again.

"How can I leave her undefended?" he asked, "All of you will be there. You will be with your mates, and you can all defend yourselves and each other. But Bella is helpless against vampires of their kind. I can't leave her alone!"

Emmett walked over and clapped Edward on the back.

"I know brother," he said, "There can't be anything more terrifying for us, than to think our mate is in trouble. But, if you are with her, you won't be able to read their thoughts. You will keep her safer if you know what they are thinking. You know this."

"Think of it this way, Edward," Jasper added, "If you stay near Bella, it's possible the nomads will divide up and follow your scent to her home, or that they may catch your scent and decide not to go to find the baseball field but to Bella's instead. The safest thing for all, the best strategy is for you to be with us, far enough away to keep them from getting near her. Know your enemy, is an old but still wise battle saying."

"You are going to tear your hair right off your head if you don't stop pulling on it," Rose said, "Think, Edward, you know Jasper is right."

Edward sighed.

"I know, I know," he said, "It just goes against everything to stay away."

They all understood.

"I told Billy Black," Carlisle said, "The town will be protected, if our guess is correct about the wolves being back."

Carlisle's thoughts were full of sympathy and understanding regarding the dilemma his son was facing. Poor Edward, trying so hard to do the right thing, and yet, having to go against his strongest need, to defend his mate. Carlisle wished he could do something to comfort him, but there wasn't much about this situation that could be considered comforting. If only they didn't need Edward's mind reading, he thought, but still, it was the best way to keep everyone safe, particularly Bella.

Carlisle had seen vampires who had lost their mates before, and he did not want to see that happen to Edward. Not to mention how much the entire family loved Bella. They'd all be devastated to lose her now. No, the best thing was to follow Alice's plan and hope for the best. He sent up a silent prayer to the God in whom he still believed, praying for his family, including, and especially, his beloved new daughter.

Bella was a little nervous about the strange vampires, but she trusted the Cullens to keep them away from forks. She missed Edward dreadfully and wished she could be with him, even though she didn't think she'd enjoy vampire baseball. She sat at her computer, writing notes on how she wanted to approach Jacob, and the topic of befriending the vampires. It helped to get her thoughts in order.

In midafternoon, she heard him knock at the door and ran downstairs to let him in.

"Hey Bells, how's things?" he said, giving her a hug.

"Wow, Jake, Dad was right. You've gotten huge!" she cried, "What happened to you?"

He didn't answer.

"Got anything to eat?" he asked, "I had lunch, but I'm starving again."

Bella fixed him a sandwich and invited him to sit so they could talk.

"I get the idea you asked me over for a reason," Jacob said, breaking the silence, "What's going on?"

Bella took a deep breath and plunged in.

"I wanted to talk to you about ways we can get your people and the Cullens to be friends."

Jake jumped to his feet.

"What the hell? You know we don't get along with those—those people," he spat.

"Jake, that's ridiculous," she objected, "And just a few weeks ago, you thought it was ridiculous, too. Has something happened to change your mind?"

Jake opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself before the words could tumble off his tongue.

"Let's just say, I've come to have a change of heart about all that," he said.

"I know all about the Cullens."

"What do you mean?" he became very still.

"Why don't you tell me what changed your mind about them?" she asked, "Explain why you are suddenly agreeing with your father about them."

"I can't, Bella, I can't say anything."

Bella thought for a moment. How could she break through to him? Should she ask him if he was a werewolf now? Would just blurting it out get him to talk freely? She took a deep breath. Nothing ventured; nothing gained, she thought.

"Jacob Black, have you become a wolf?" she asked straight out.

Jacob was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Could he tell her if she guessed the secret?

"Bells—" he broke off, unsure.

"Come on, I told you I know about the Cullens," she encouraged him, "I know what they are. And if they are what they are, then it's not much of a stretch to think that everything about your legends could be true. At least, the vampire and werewolf parts, anyway."

Jake sagged into his chair and put his head in his hands for a moment.

"So, you really know about the blood—about the Cullens?" he asked.

"Yes, I know everything about them," she said softly, "I also know about the treaty and how it came into being. I know that Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Emmett and Rose were here before, and that they are the ones who made the treaty with your great-grandfather. I know it all."

"Fuck, I'm in deep trouble," Jacob muttered.

"Watch your language," Bella admonished.

"Sorry, Bella, but this could be serious. Are they mad that I broke the treaty by telling you the legends?" he asked.

"No, they aren't mad," she told him.

"They could seek revenge for that," he told her.

"You obviously don't know anything about the Cullens," she scoffed, "Carlisle would never do anything like that. When you told me those stories you didn't even believe them."

They were silent for a minute.

"Ok, so tell me now," Bella prompted, "Are you a wolf? Are some of the other boys wolves?"

"I guess I can tell you, since you've guessed it all anyway," he said, "Yes, I am a wolf now. I went through the transformation last weekend. We call it phasing."

Bella let out a sigh of relief. The first hurdle was behind her. Jacob had admitted about being a wolf. Now she could try to put her plan into action.

"Well, now that we've got that out in the open," she began, "I wanted to talk to you about the Cullens."

"Please, Bella, the Cullens are my enemies, the enemies of my people," he protested, "And they sure as hell aren't safe for you to be hanging around all the time."

"That is not for you, or anyone on the reservation, to decide for me," she snapped, "Have you already forgotten what Charlie told you about them saving my life that time in Port Angeles?"

"No, I remember that. But are you sure you were really in danger?"

"Yes, I was in danger!"

She went on to tell him the story in detail.

I'd be dead or seriously injured if not for Edward and Rose," she said firmly, "If they were so evil, why would they have rushed to rescue me like that?"

"I—I don't know."

"Right, you don't know," she answered, "You also don't know that those men were wanted for rape and murder, that their victims didn't usually survive. You don't know that Edward made it possible for Charlie to have them arrested and they are now awaiting trial for their previous crimes."

Jake said nothing.

"These are the people you think are so terrible and dangerous," she went on more gently, "And yet, if not for them, God only knows where I'd be now. Can't you see this, Jake?"

"I don't know what to think," he said, "It goes against every instinct to believe anything good about vampires."

"But Ephraim believed in Carlisle so much that he formed the treaty with the Cullens," she pointed out, "Why is it so hard to believe them now? After all, none of you have ever even met with any of them. I know Carlisle talks to Billy and informs him if other vampires will be in the area, but other than that, you don't know anything about them or who they are."

Jacob couldn't think of anything to say.

"Look, Jake, it's just prejudice, plain and simple."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Here's an appropriate analogy," she mused, "Ok, in the last century, the white people treated Native Americans dreadfully. We all know this. It's part of history, every school child learns about it, though probably not in enough detail. So, would it be right for you to hold that against me, or Charlie?"

"Of course not," he replied heatedly, "You weren't around back then. Your dad is my dad's best friend. You and I have been friends all our lives. All that is in the past."

"That's my exact point. Can't you see it? What happened to the Native American populations is terrible, something that can never be undone. But right here and now, we aren't prejudiced toward your people, and you aren't toward us. We're just people living in this little area of the world, friends, colleagues and neighbors. We don't think either side is less than the other, right?"

"Yeah, of course," he agreed.

"It's the same thing!" she cried, "Jake, I know vampires attacked your people hundreds of years ago. In defense of the tribe, you became one with your spirit wolves and all that. Somehow, now whenever there are vampires in the area, you start phasing. But, the Cullens are not the ones who attacked your people all those years ago. You have no reason to feel prejudiced toward them, just for what they are, something none of them could help. They didn't ask for that life, you know."

She took a deep breath, trying to find the right words to bring her point home.

"If you hate them just because they are vampires, something they never chose for themselves, it's the same thing as people hating you for being Quileute, or discriminating against me because I'm blind or any other kind of prejudice you can name. If you're going to judge them, Jake, do it by their actions, not just because they are vampires and exist at all. Otherwise, you're no better than anyone who hates anyone else, simply for the color of their skin."

She sat back, having nothing more she could say. It was up to him now. She'd given all she could.

The Cullens were playing baseball. They had to wait for days with thunder, because the sound of them hitting the ball with the bat, or if they ran into each other, could be heard for miles. The humans would think it was an explosion or avalanche or something like that and would come to investigate. The thunder covered the sounds of their play nicely. Normally, they all enjoyed the game. Esme would sit out and play referee, but all the others played. On this day, however, they were all tense, just waiting for the moment when the nomads would arrive.

"They'll be here in five minutes," Alice announced, "Let's just keep playing."

They continued to play, but they brought the game closer in, so they were all together. They didn't want to be separated.

The nomads came into view at last. The one with dreadlocks was leading them. Their clothes were ripped and dirty. Their bare feet were covered in mud; there were twigs in the woman's hair. They gazed at the Cullens in wonder. As a contrast, the Cullens were clean and well dressed.

"Hello, my name is Laurent," the dreadlocked one said, "And these are James and Victoria."

He pointed to his companions in turn.

"Welcome, my name is Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle answered, "This is my family: my wife Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Edward."

"We heard you playing, and we thought we'd like to join you, if it's ok with you," Laurent continued.

"Certainly, please, join us," Carlisle invited.

Edward was focusing on listening to their thoughts. There was something off in what Laurent had said. Laurent was passing himself off as the leader of the coven, but it was obvious to Edward, after a few moments, that James was the actual leader. Edward wondered why the deception. How could it matter who was the actual leader? He looked over at Alice, and she was trying to watch the future. He nodded at her, vowing to keep focused on her as much as on the visitors.

"What is the deal with your eye color?" James asked, "I've never seen vampires with yellow eyes before."

"We don't follow the traditional diet," Carlisle explained, "We only drink the blood of animals."

James laughed, and Victoria giggled. Her voice was childish, though there was nothing childlike about her.

"Surely you are kidding?" Laurent asked, "How can you survive on such a diet?"

"We do survive, and quite well," Carlisle answered.

The nomads stared at them.

"We do keep a permanent residence nearby," Carlisle continued, "For this reason, I ask that you do not hunt in this area. We must keep a low profile. I'm sure you understand."

"We have fed recently," Laurent assured him, "We will not hunt in your territory."

"Thank you."

Permanent residence, James thought, who the hell do they think they are? Sophisticated, civilized vampires, ridiculous. Just then his gaze fell on Alice. He recognized her at once. He'd met her years before. He'd intended to have her for himself. She'd been in a mental hospital, and she had smelled so sweet to James. An old vampire had taken a liking to her and had changed her before James could kill her. James had killed that old vampire, but by then, it was too late. The girl was changing, and he had no more interest in her.

Edward hissed quietly as he heard James' thoughts. All his bad feelings about these nomads were confirmed. James was thinking of what he had intended to do to Alice, what he had done to many others. He was sadistic and evil. Thank God for that other vampire, Edward thought. Even as he thought it, his anxiety for Bella's safety increased. He was thankful Bella was not there.

Jasper caught Edward's fear and anger and looked at him. Edward gave a tiny glance toward the nomads and shook his head. Jasper understood and immediately began to watch the group more closely, edging nearer.

"So, you said you keep a permanent residence here," James said, "What do you do here? What kind of a permanent residence?"

He sneered the word residence with disgust.

"I am a doctor," Carlisle explained, "I work at the local hospital. My children attend school."

"Doctor, huh?" James was scornful, "Quite a cover there, isn't it? You would have lots of opportunities to find fresh blood there. Are you sure you don't indulge?"

"I have never drunk human blood," Carlisle said.

"If you have a home in the area, is it possible we could stop over and get cleaned up?" Laurent asked, "We have been on the road a long time. I, for one, would love the chance to take a hot shower."

The Cullens looked at each other, not sure what they should do. Carlisle didn't want these vampires in his home, but he did not think he could refuse them.

Alice frantically looked ahead into their futures, but she couldn't find a reason to deny them. They hadn't made any decisions. Edward did not want them anywhere near his home. It was out of town, but still much too close for his comfort.

Carlisle sighed. He could not find a way out. If he denied such a simple request, would the coven think it strange and become curious? Perhaps the best thing to do was to offer the hospitality with the understanding that they would leave as soon as they had finished.

"You are welcome to come to our home and clean up, change into clean clothes if you like," he offered, "However, I do ask that when you are finished, you leave immediately. As I said, we must keep a low profile here."

James smirked. He sensed that the youngest male did not like this, and he was curious to discover why.

"Thank you," Laurent said, "We understand, and we will leave after we have a chance to shower."

Carlisle turned and led the way toward home.

Edward decided he should run to Bella's. Suddenly, as he decided to go, Alice shrieked at him in her mind.

"NO! Edward, you can't. Watch."

The vision played out in her mind. James, suspicious of Edward already, changed course and followed him to Bella's. When he realized how important she was to Edward, he decided he would take her.

"Edward, you have got to stick to the plan," Alice thought, "He will follow you right to her, if you go to Bella. I'm sorry."

Edward growled. He wanted to hit something, to rage against the fate that brought these nomads right to them.

"Edward, listen to me," Carlisle thought to him, "You're the fastest. Run home and call Billy. Tell him what is happening, and tell him to have the wolves be on guard around forks, particularly around Bella's home. I'm concerned because her scent is all over our house."

Edward nodded to show he'd heard, then he raced away.

Jacob Black was torn with indecision. Everything Bella had said made perfect sense. But it was in his blood, in his very being, to hate vampires, any vampires. It was the reason he was what he was now, a wolf, a guardian of his people. Yet, was it fair to judge the Cullens without ever having met any of them? What was the right thing to do?

"Jake, would you at least agree to meet with them?" Bella pleaded, "Or meet with one of them? Maybe you could meet my Edward. I could call him and he'd be here in no time. We could set up a lunch appointment or something on a weekend. How can you make an informed decision, if you've never even talked to them?"

Jake let out a breath and sighed.

"Ok, Bells, I'll meet with your bloodsucker," he agreed.

"Do not call him that," Bella said angrily, "You and I have been friends all our lives, but if you make me choose, Jake, I will choose him. I don't want to do that, but I love him, and I will stand with him."

"Crap, calm down. I'll watch my language."

Jacob walked to her and ruffled her hair.

"I do have to clear it with Sam first, though."

"Why?" she asked.

"Sam is the pack leader," Jake explained, "It should really be me, as I'm Billy's direct heir. But honestly, I don't want that responsibility. But I have to talk to Sam about meeting with a Cullen."

"Oh, thank you, thank you," Bella hugged him, "I'm sure that once you meet Edward you will see what I mean. That's all I'm asking, that you try. We've got to be able to get along, all of us."

Just then the house phone rang, and Bella ran to answer it.

"This is Sam Uley, Bella, is Jacob still there?"

"Yes, hang on, Sam, I'll get him."

"What's up, Sam?" Jake asked.

"Edward Cullen just called," Sam answered, "You remember they told us about those nomads?"

"Yeah, of course I remember."

"Well, Cullen said that those bloodsuckers invited themselves over to take showers. Cullen wanted us to know and to be alert, as this brings them much closer to home."

"Damn!" Jacob swore, "Do you want me to come back?"

"Actually, I want you to stay there," Sam said, "Cullen is concerned that these nomads might find their way to town, particularly to Bella's house. He says they have promised to leave, but he doesn't trust them. I thought that with you already in town, you can monitor the situation and let us know if anything gets too near."

"I'll be here then," Jake promised, "When should I phase?"

"Cullen said he thought about an hour."

"Ok, I'll be ready."

They hung up, and Jacob returned to the table, where he explained the situation to Bella.

"You see, Bella, your vampires might be safe, but they bring others of their kind to the area. Those others aren't so safe."

"Don't start with that, ok?" Bella said, "You promised you would meet with Edward, as long as Sam agrees. When will you ask him?"

"As soon as I phase into my wolf form, he'll know. We have a pack mind, I guess you'd call it. He'll know all about our conversation."

Bella was glad to hear it. Maybe if Sam knew how strongly she felt about the situation he would not forbid Jake to meet Edward.

"Wait, did you say those nomads are going to the Cullen's?" she asked, "Crap, Edward must be freaking out."

"I'll be nearby," Jacob told her, "In a little while, I'll go outside and phase. I have to stay out of sight, but I'll be just inside the woods in back of your house. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know you won't. Edward won't let anything happen to me either. I'm perfectly safe with both of you looking out for me."

She smiled at him, but she felt scared. She knew this would worry Edward, and she hoped he wouldn't do or say anything foolish to antagonize the nomads. Edward could be hotheaded, and if he felt her safety was in doubt, he might do anything.

Bella and Jacob continued to talk desultorily, trying to make conversation with the little things of their everyday lives. They talked about school and the happenings on the reservation, but neither of them was really concentrating.

Jake was restless, every nerve ending itching to phase. He felt safer in his wolf form. He wanted to meet with the pack and to guard the town, the reservation and his friend from the danger he sensed from the strange vampires.

Bella wished she could be with the Cullens, wished she was strong enough to stand with them, not fragile and human, in need of protection. Mostly, she worried about them all, her vampire family, people she had come to love with her whole heart. Over all the other worry, however, her greatest fear was for Edward. Would he keep himself safe? Would he do something rash out of his concern for her?

"Be careful, Edward," she whispered.

As she spoke, her cell phone began to ring. It was the tone she had set for Edward. Pulling the phone from her pocket, she took a deep breath and hoped she would sound cheerful when she answered.

"Hello, sweetheart," she said, "What's going on?"

* * *

_Author Notes_

_OOOOO! Did I just do that? I did! I won't say I'm sorry, because why would I do it if I didn't mean to? Grin. Seriously, the chapter would have been double the length at least and not ready this week, if I'd continued. I cannot wait to hear your thoughts and theories, because I wonder if you have any idea where this will lead. Remember, I like to twist canon._

_Recs_

_Speaking of twisting canon, this week's rec was given to me by one of my readers, and I'm so grateful! Thanks, Sharon._

_The Butterfly Effect, by KzintiKiller_

_Renee has another child, not Charlie's, but after a serious accident, Bella and her sister go to Forks to live with Charlie while Renee recovers. There she meets the Cullens. Canon with lots of twists. Wonderful story. I'm completely hooked on this one._

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/6656461/thebutterflyeffect/1_

_See you next week!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Twilight, and no copyright infringement is intended._

_Author Notes_

_Thanks to my wonderful beta, Dooba, for working on this for me, even though she has a very busy week. And thanks as always to divine Inspiration, Debbie and Shannon. I love you all so much._

_A very special shout out to Les16, author of the greatest gift—one of the best stories in progress right now. She has been recommending my story to a lot of people, as several reviewers this week have told me she sent them my way. Thanks, sweetie! You are not only an incredible storyteller, but you are also one of the nicest people I've met in the fandom._

_Wow, you all blew me away with your response to the last chapter and the mean cliffhanger I gave you! Thank you all so much for your reviews and your ideas and theories about what is going to happen next. I think I must have the most incredible readers in the world. Big hugs for everyone. Here, have some brownies; I just made them._

_Ok, on with it! I know you're all thinking, would she just shut up and let us find out what's happening?_

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Edward had raced home ahead of the others. He'd made the call to Billy Black and had been assured that the Pack would watch out for the town, and that Jacob was with Bella and would remain so. It was all Edward could do for his love, and that fact nearly brought him to his knees. He wanted, needed to be with her, needed to be the one to guard her and keep her safe. It was nearly impossible to let the young wolf be the one to look out for her. Only the fact that he needed to be where he could read the minds of James and his coven forced Edward to stay where he was. He paced, raking his hands through his hair, waiting for the others to return.

"Please be safe, my Bella," he whispered, "I can't exist without you."

As they made their way to the Cullen home, James was pondering the strangeness of the yellow-eyed vampires. They called themselves a family. They did not drink human blood but survived on animals instead. Their leader spoke like a cultured urbane gentleman.

He'd recognized the little black-haired female. She was the one who'd gotten away all those years ago. He'd wanted her blood badly, had been planning to steal her away from the mental hospital where he'd found her. But another old vampire had taken an interest in her and had saved her from James, by biting her and changing her. James had killed him for that interference, but still, he'd had no interest in the girl, once she was no longer a suitable meal.

But now, here she was, with that strange coven. Her mate looked like he'd been in wars, vampire bite scars covering all his visible skin. James did not want to tangle with that one and decided he'd have to leave the little female alone.

But there was something else going on with these vampires, and James was curious, determined to discover whatever it was. The youngest male, Edward, looked tense and worried. Of course, it could be merely that he was worried about interacting with James and the others, but James sensed there was something else going on. He'd detected a strong human scent around Edward, and since he didn't have red eyes, and these Cullens did not indulge in a true vampire's diet, James wanted to know the mystery of this human scent. Did the high and mighty Cullens possibly keep a pet?

James was scornful of Laurent's desire to "clean up", as if vampires needed to care about such things. But he hadn't protested, as it would give him a chance to try to figure out these strange creatures. So, still letting Laurent play the part of coven leader, he followed behind with Victoria, carefully watching everything. All the Cullens were tense and James wondered why.

Every member of the Cullen family was on edge. Alice was frantically trying to see into the future. Jasper was trying to control everyone's tension. Emmett, Rose and Esme were keeping quiet, letting the others take the lead and monitor the situation. Emmett had a feeling these nomads were trouble, and he was ready to jump to his family's defense if the need arose.

"Welcome to our home," Carlisle said, as the nomads arrived at the house.

When James stepped into the house he was overwhelmed with the sweet scent of human, delicious human. He froze, looking around eagerly. He could tell the human was not here now, but the whole place was saturated with the aroma. Whoever this human was, she had spent a great deal of time there.

"Ah, Cullens," James said, "You do not drink human blood, but you keep a human pet?"

His grin was gleeful.

"Where do you keep the pet anyway?"

Edward growled viciously.

"Oh, did I touch a nerve?" James asked, "Is it your pet?"

"We do not consider humans to be pets," Carlisle snapped, "We were all human once, and we choose not to drink from them for that reason. We protect humans."

"And you all call yourselves vampires!" James mocked, "Come, Victoria, Laurent, we will not accept hospitality here. I don't think we're very welcome."

James turned and strode toward the door. His companions followed him, Laurent looking back regretfully. He'd really wanted that shower, and he wanted to learn about this family and their strange diet.

James turned back from the steps.

"Oh, little Mary Alice, you have certainly changed," he said, "When I last saw you, they were giving you shock treatments. You've done quite well for yourself, haven't you? But you should have been mine. You were the one who got away, and I've never forgotten. I've never forgiven that old vampire, the one who took you from me and changed you, to keep me from drinking you. I took care of him, of course, but I'd love to kill him again and again for daring to take what I had chosen for myself."

He leapt off the porch, racing into the woods, leaving devastation behind him.

Alice felt like she imagined a human must feel when they've been kicked in the stomach. Shock treatments? They did that for mental patients many years ago, she knew. Had she been in such a place? Why? What had happened to her? Her thoughts were in a tangle, and if vampires could get headaches, she thought she'd have one.

In an instant the family was gathered around Alice. Jasper had her in his arms, speaking to her softly. Edward and Carlisle knelt beside them.

"Alice, are you ok?" Carlisle asked, running his hand gently over her spiky hair.

"I'm ok," she whispered, "It was just a shock, you know. I have no memory of any of it. I never imagined that was how I came to this life. At least, now I know why I woke up alone. I wonder who that old vampire was."

She turned to Edward.

"Was he—was he telling the truth?" she asked.

Edward took her hand.

"Yes, he was telling the truth," Edward told her, "He recognized you as soon as he saw you in the baseball field."

He kissed the top of her head and went on to tell her what he'd heard in James' thoughts. Edward and Alice were very close, and Edward hated to think that his sweet sister had been treated in such a way in her human life. Why would parents agree to have their child given shock treatments? It hurt him to think of his sister, who took so much joy in every aspect of life, going through such terrors alone. He found himself feeling grateful to the one who had changed her, as in a very real way, it saved Alice's life.

"I would guess that you must have had some kind of psychic powers when you were human," Carlisle said thoughtfully, "In those days, parents might have committed their child with such powers to a sanitarium."

He sighed and hugged Alice to him.

"It doesn't matter, you know that," he said, "We love you, and you are part of this family. If you'd like to learn more about your past, now that we have a starting place, we will all help you."

"Thanks, everyone, I'm ok now," Alice smiled at them all as she stood up, "It just took me off guard. I didn't see it coming. I never thought I'd find out about my past that way. But I'm fine now."

Everyone took turns hugging her and telling her how much they loved her. Alice had meant what she said; she was ok now. She had felt devastated at first. How could her human parents have committed her to a place like that? But Jasper had been there for her, pouring his overwhelming love on her. The rest of the family had comforted her as well, reminding her that none of that mattered in this life.

She was Alice Cullen, beloved daughter, sister and friend. She had Jasper, the most loving and supportive mate and partner there could ever be. All that came before only led her here to this life, and she wouldn't change it for anything. This was her identity. Even Edward, as worried as he was for Bella, had stayed with her to console her and to explain what he'd learned from the thoughts of that horrible James. Alice felt her sense of peace and belonging return. She could never be unhappy for long.

"Are you sure you're ok, darlin'?" Jasper spoke for the first time.

"Yes, truly, I'm fine."

She kissed him tenderly.

"Edward, I'm sure you can go to Bella now," Alice continued, "She must be frantic, waiting to hear from you. Go on, I'm ok."

"If you're sure—" he trailed off, listening to her thoughts to be sure.

"Of course I'm sure," she began in her thoughts, "Go to your girl—oh shit, no!"

She sank to the floor, as the vision came over her. Everyone froze.

The nomads had left Forks behind, but James was still furious. Those Cullens, with their fine clothes and big home, looking down on him and his companions. He was positive they looked down on him, not only for his dietary choices, but for his ragged clothes and nomadic lifestyle. Who did they think they were, anyway? He'd felt their scorn, even their pity, and he did not like it. He wanted to do something to them, something to make them remember that he had been there.

"What's wrong, baby?" Victoria cooed to him.

"I can't stop thinking of those Cullens," he answered, "They looked down on us, like we were trash under their feet. I want to pay them back for that."

"We could go back and find their pet," Victoria suggested, "They were all very cagey about that human scent, and that boy seemed very protective. He was ready to fight you over her."

James stopped running.

"Hmmm, that's a very good idea, baby," he smiled at her, "After all, they have Mary Alice. Why not take something that is obviously important to them?"

"James, there are seven of them," Laurent tried to reason with him, "I think we should not provoke them."

"Nonsense," James spat, "You're just a coward. You wanted that hot shower and that cushy home, didn't you, Laurent? Well, by the time they figure out I'm after their little pet, it will be too late. She'll be mine."

James was a skilled tracker, and he knew it would be easy enough to find the correct human. He had the sweet fragrance in his mind. Now, he just had to sniff around for it.

Laurent sighed. He'd tried, but he'd suspected James wouldn't listen. Laurent didn't want to fight with the Cullens. They were superior in numbers, and they had strength his little coven did not. But he followed as James turned back toward the town.

The Cullens were gathered around Alice again, watching the sick horror growing on her face and Edward's.

"Alice, what is it? What have you seen?" Carlisle asked urgently.

"The nomads are turning back toward Forks," Edward gasped, "They have decided to try to find Bella."

He jumped to his feet, racing for the door, pulling out his phone to call Bella as he ran.

"How long do we have?" Jasper asked.

"A few minutes, I think," Alice said, "But I can't see everything because of Jacob Black. Oh, why didn't I see this earlier when we invited them here?"

"They hadn't made a decision to do anything," Carlisle said, "You couldn't have seen it."

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Emmett growled, "They are after Bella, let's go!"

He was racing after Edward, the others following closely behind.

"Now would be a time for those dogs to serve their purpose," Rose grumbled.

She was terrified for Bella, terrified for the rest of the family as well. She didn't want to think of what would happen to Edward if Bella died. They all loved Bella, but Edward would be broken forever, if he lost her. Such was the fate for a vampire who lost his mate. Rose vowed to do whatever it took to keep Bella safe.

Edward had stopped long enough to call Bella. He had to warn her. He hoped Jacob Black was still with her. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Bella answer her phone.

"Bella, are you alone?" Edward asked frantically.

"No, Jake is here. Edward, what's going on?"

"Those nomads, they're on their way to find you," Edward answered.

'What? Why are they coming here?" she asked.

"They came to our house and smelled your scent there," he explained, "It's too long a story for this moment, but they left, and then decided to come back to find you. Thank God Alice saw them make the decision, but she can't see the outcome. I'm on my way to you now, as is the rest of the family."

Bella began to shake. Three non-vegetarian vampires were coming to find her. She knew enough to know that she could not hide from them.

"What can I do?" she tried to sound calm.

"Let me talk to Jacob."

Bella passed her phone to Jake.

"Jacob, this is Edward Cullen," he began, "I don't have time to explain everything, so please listen."

"I'm listening," Jacob said, "What is it? Is it those strange bloodsuckers?"

"Yes, it is the nomads. They are coming for Bella. It's time for you and your brothers to serve the purpose for which you were made."

Jacob looked at his friend, sitting at the table, shaking.

"Why the hell are they after her?" he yelled into the phone, "What did you do to draw them to her?"

"We don't have time for that!" Edward snapped, "Listen, you need to change into your wolf form and call your brothers. These nomads are the worst of our kind. There are three, two males and a female, blond, redhead and dreadlocks. They all have red eyes. You'll know them when you see them. We are on our way to help, but I need you to be there, to protect Bella."

Jacob said nothing else. He thrust the phone back in Bella's hand and ran out the door, phasing immediately once he hit the yard. He called out to the rest of the Pack, and they began to run toward the confrontation.

"Edward, what should I do?" Bella asked, "I'm scared."

"Stay in your house," he told her, "Lock the doors. It won't stop them, but it might slow them down a few seconds. Whatever you do, if they show up, don't try to run. It will just trigger their hunting instincts."

"Ok, I'll stay put," she said, "But it's hard. Everything in me tells me to run."

"I know, love, I know. Your friend should be in his wolf form now, and his pack should be on their way. I'll be there soon."

"Be careful, please, for me, be careful," she said, "I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm hanging up now. I'll be there in a few minutes."

As Jasper ran toward Bella's, he felt a rage such as he'd never known before. It wasn't only the anger and fear coming from the rest of his family. Not only had James taunted his Alice, his mate, the very reason for his existence, but now he was after Bella. Jasper loved Bella with a deep protective love that he'd only ever felt for Carlisle and Esme. Bella had truly become his sister in his heart. She had accepted him freely. She had hugged him willingly, laughed with him, given him her wholehearted love. James was now threatening the second most important woman in Jasper's life, and Jasper promised himself, that the nomad would never live to rejoice in it, if he succeeded in carrying out that threat.

Nomads, Cullens and wolves all converging on the little town of Forks, desperately trying to reach one small house, before the others arrived.

Edward had never run so fast. His fear for Bella grew with every pound of his feet on the ground. His Bella, his love, in danger again, and this time, the very worst danger she could ever face. What if he didn't reach her in time? What if the wolves didn't make it? Jacob Black couldn't take on three vampires on his own. Edward knew he would die inside if anything happened to his mate. My Bella, he thought, please be safe, please be ok.

Forcing himself to run even faster, he roared his rage and fear to the sky.

Bella was pacing the kitchen, her fear and tension growing till she thought it would choke her. She wished she knew what was happening outside. Had the nomads gotten near? Were the Cullens or the wolves close? If only Edward had stayed on the phone with her, so she knew what was going on. She was terrified, and being alone, not knowing what was happening, only made the terror stronger. Her only relief in the whole situation was that Charlie was not home. She'd never forgive herself if something happened to her dad. But then, she thought, she'd never forgive herself if something happened to any one of the Cullens or one of the wolf pack. So many in danger trying to protect her, one insignificant human girl.

Jacob stood just inside the woods, waiting for his pack brothers to arrive. Sam, Jared and Paul had all been in their wolf form already, thanks to the warning from the Cullens about the strange vampires.

"We're nearly there, Jacob," Sam thought, "Do not do anything on your own, unless you must to help Bella Swan."

"Ok, Sam," Jacob replied, "Nothing yet, but I sense something, hear something coming nearer." He smelled the strange sickly sweet scent coming toward the house. He'd never smelled anything like it before, but somehow, something inside him identified the scent automatically. It was vampire. But was it the strange nomads, or was it Bella's friends? His muscles tensed, aching to spring, aching to rip and to tear.

James followed the scent trail and found the small house, just on the edge of town.

"Let's approach from the back," he told the others, "No witnesses that way. We can go in, grab the girl, deal with her and get out again, and nobody will see anything. We'll leave a little message for those Cullens."

He moved stealthily around the house to the back. He was pleased when he saw that there were no neighbors in back, only woods.

"This is perfect," he murmured.

"James, what is that horrible smell?" Victoria asked, "It's like wet dog, to the extreme."

"Maybe the pet keeps a pet of her own," James said.

His senses were on alert. Something wasn't right. He felt a presence nearby, something foreign and wild, not vampire.

"Wait a minute," he whispered, "Something feels off here."

They stood completely still, listening, eyes searching the surrounding area. Something was definitely there, but as it did not seem inclined to interfere, James decided to continue to the house. He could hear the girl's heart pounding. He could smell the incredible fragrant blood as it raced through her body. She would be delicious, maybe even better than he had hoped Alice would be.

"Let's go."

He moved toward the back door.

Edward was close enough now to hear the thoughts around him. He heard what he assumed was the pack. Another time, he would find the way the pack thought fascinating. They thought together as one mind, and as individuals at the same time. One wolf was crying out to the others that three vampires were approaching the back door of the swan house. The one called Sam, the current alpha of the pack, was saying they were almost there.

He heard the thoughts of the nomads. James was eager, cocky in his arrogant belief that he was unstoppable. Victoria was eager too, convinced James could not fail. But Laurent was hesitant and frightened. He did not want to be here. Too bad he didn't leave, Edward thought. There would be no mercy for Laurent.

James reached the back door and shoved it open without bothering to try the doorknob.

Bella screamed as the door burst open. Edward would never enter like that. She froze, remembering he'd told her not to try to run.

Edward felt the world around him seem to fall apart, when he heard Bella scream. Was he too late? His family surrounded him, each of them terrified by the girl's cry. They began to move in closer to the house, ready to attack, the instant they had an opening.

Jacob edged out of the forest, ready to spring. The head of the red-eyed leeches was too close to Bella, and Jake didn't know what to do. He breathed a sigh of relief as his brothers arrived and joined him.

"Well, hello there, my name is James," said a cold voice, "Won't you tell me your name little girl?"

She said nothing.

"Do you mind if I come in?" he said, "Not that I care if you mind or not, but your young Edward and his so-called family are so cultured, I thought I'd pretend to follow the niceties of society's idea of proper behavior. You might say the Cullens sent me. They didn't intend to send me, of course, but I was curious. I had to find the human who spends so much time with them and yet is still human."

Somewhere deep inside, Bella found her courage.

"No, you are not welcome to come in," she said firmly.

James was delighted. The strong ones were so much more fun. Seeing their defiance crumble added to the thrill.

"I must say, you smell even more delicious in person. Since you are being so discourteous and not inviting me in, I think I'll just invite myself."

"James, wait, turn around!" Victoria shrieked.

Her voice was full of fear, and James spun around. What he saw shook him for the first time he could remember. Four monstrous animals stood before him. They looked like wolves, but they were the size of horses. They were snarling, staring at James and his companions. James thought the stare held hatred. He had never seen such human expressions in the eyes of animals.

"James, if I were you, I'd leave, now," Edward called from the edge of the yard, as he raced to join the scene.

Every instinct in Edward wanted to race in and attack James. His mind and body were screaming that he needed to get to his mate and save her. But his logic, and Jasper's warning thoughts, told him to be cautious. Any fast move could cause James to grab Bella. He could get her before anyone, even Edward could reach him. And though they could get to him in the instant after, Bella could still be hurt or killed with one careless movement. Hostage situation, Edward thought.

"Ah, Edward, you have arrived just in time for the show," James answered, "I was hoping you'd arrive in time to watch me taste your girl."

The wolves snarled louder and began to close in on the nomads.

Edward wanted to get James away from the house. He heard his family's thoughts, telling him they were getting in position. Jasper was sending Emmett into the house through the front door, telling him to get Bella away and guard her with his life.

Bella heard the wolves growls and heard Edward calling to James. She knew he was trying to distract James, to get him away from the house. Just then she heard the front door crash open, and she screamed again. Had James sent one of his coven to the other door? She dropped to the floor, wrapping her arms around her body, trying to make herself small and invisible. It wasn't rational, but she was acting on instinct, out of pure fear. She huddled on the floor, crying.

"Shhhh, it's me, Bellarina," she heard Emmett's voice say, "I'm here to get you away."

He swooped her up into his arms and ran out of the house.

"You're ok now," he soothed her, "You're ok; you're safe."

Bella clung to him.

"Emmett, thank you," she sobbed, "But, what about the others? Is Edward-?"

She stopped. She couldn't ask. She couldn't think about anything possibly happening to Edward, or to any of the others.

Rose rushed up to them.

"They're ok, Bella," she tried to reassure her, "Edward distracted James, so Emmett could get you out of the house. Don't worry. We're taking you back to our house till it's over."

"No, I want to go back," Bella struggled against Emmett's hold, "They might need you both to help them. Please, I've got to know what's happening!"

"Jasper told us to take you away," Emmett said.

"Please, can't we go back, at least close enough for you to hear what's going on?"

Emmett looked at Rose questioningly. He found it nearly impossible to resist Bella's pleading.

Rose sighed. She knew she'd want to be close too, in fact, she did want to be there now.

"We can move closer," she agreed, "But, Bella, you have got to keep still. Don't say a thing. If Emmett and I decide we need to leave in a hurry, don't protest."

"I promise," Bella said, "Thank you, Rose, I just have to be sure he's safe."

Rose patted her shoulder.

"I would feel the same. This is close enough Emmett."

As soon as Edward had heard from Emmett's thoughts that he'd gotten Bella out of the house, he'd moved closer to James. The rest of his family moved in as well, the wolves drew closer.

James was cornered, and he knew it. He and his small coven could not fight so many at once. The only thing to do was to try to escape. He looked over at Victoria. She had a gift for evasion, and he turned to her now for a way out. She began to edge sideways, and James followed her.

The wolves followed the retreating nomads, herding them into the woods, farther from the house and the town of Forks. Sam looked over his shoulder at the Cullens.

This is our job, he thought.

Edward nodded at him, trying to indicate that he had heard.

"We should go after them," Jasper said, "I don't like trusting the outcome to the wolves. I want to see that it's done."

"We need to let them do it," Carlisle said, 'Our job is to take care of Bella now." 

"We're going to have to fix the door before Charlie gets home," Esme added, "We can't let him come home to this."

Emmett came running up then carrying Bella.

"She's fine, Eddie," he said, "She's been scared, mostly for you, but she's fine. She's tough."

Edward noticed the admiration in his voice. He also knew his huge brother would have given his life to keep Bella safe, and Edward couldn't find words to express his gratitude. He marveled at how far they'd come, because Rose, too, would have died defending Bella. She had won the hearts of everyone in his family, and when she had been in such danger, they had all come together for her. And it wasn't all because she was his mate.

"Give her to me," he told his brother, and he took Bella into his arms.

"Edward, are you ok?" Bella wept into his shoulder.

She found herself falling apart completely, now that it was all over. She always panicked after the danger was past.

"I'm fine, love," he assured her, "It's over, we're all fine. Nobody was hurt."

He ran his hands over her, touching her hair, her face, feeling her arms. He needed to see her, to touch her, in order to believe she was alright.

The phone began to ring inside the house.

"It must be Charlie," Bella said, "He should have been home before this."

Edward carried her into the house and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Swan Residence," he said.

"Oh, Edward, this is Charlie. Where's Bella?"

"She's here," Edward said, "She just had her hands full and asked me to grab the phone for her. I'll give her the phone."

"Hey Dad, where are you?" Bella asked, hoping her voice was steady.

"You ok, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, I am. I'm just hanging out, doing homework with Edward."

"Well, I was calling to let you know I may not be home tonight," Charlie continued, "Something's come up, and one of my officers is out sick. I'm probably going to be here all night."

"Oh, ok, is everything alright?"

"It will be," he answered, "Listen, do you want to stay at the Cullens tonight? I hate to think of you alone there at the house."

Charlie had a funny feeling, a sort of prickling in his psyche. He felt that something was wrong in his town, but he couldn't put his finger on what. Still, he was a cop, and he trusted his hunches in times like this. He wanted to have Bella safe, just in case. There was something about the Cullens, and Charlie knew they would defend her. He had a feeling that nothing could get past the Cullens.

"I'm sure it will be ok," Bella said, "I'll check with Esme and let you know."

"Ok, just keep me posted so I know where you are. Bye honey."

They hung up.

"Of course it's ok for you to stay with us," Esme said.

They'd all heard both sides of the conversation.

"I'd feel better with you at our house anyway," Jasper said, "I don't want you alone here until we know what's happened to James."

Jasper snarled the name.

"Yes, and Charlie will be away all night," Carlisle agreed, "Hopefully, someone from the reservation will call us to let us know what happened."

Rose and Alice went up to Bella's room and packed a bag for her. They all had school the next day, so they gathered her homework as well.

Esme stayed close to Bella and Edward. She stroked Bella's hair softly. She had been so afraid she would lose this newest daughter, and now she just needed to touch her, to reassure herself that Bella was safe.

"Come, darling, let's get you home," she said, "Edward, take her home and start a hot bath for her. Emmett, Jasper, get this door fixed, before Charlie gets home."

"Yes, Mom," they all said.

"Girls, bring Bella's things," Esme continued.

Everyone scattered to obey Esme.

"Do you have any injuries, Bella?" Carlisle asked, "Did James touch you at all?"

"I'm f-fine," Bella tried to say.

She was beginning to shiver. Her teeth were chattering; her hands were trembling.

"Get a blanket while you're up there," Edward called to his sisters, "She must be cold against me like this."

"No, no, I'm not cold," Bella protested.

"I think she's in shock," Carlisle thought to Edward, "She's been through a lot tonight."

When they arrived at their house, Edward helped Bella get settled on the couch, and then hurried to do as Esme had suggested. While he was filling the bathtub, everyone else arrived.

"I'll take care of her for now," Esme thought to him, "She needs a mother right now, I think."

Edward did not want to let Bella go, but he recognized that Esme was probably correct. It was almost impossible to let someone else care for his mate, but he knew he could trust Esme.

Bella got into the tub and tried to relax. The hot water felt wonderful, but she was still shaken. Too much had happened today. She'd learned that her childhood friend was now a being who could transform into a wolf and attack vampires. She'd learned recently that her boyfriend and his family were vampires. She'd nearly been killed by a different type of vampire that very night. Suddenly, she felt overcome by it all and she began to cry.

Esme rushed into the room. Quickly, she helped Bella out of the bath, wrapped a big heated towel around her, then helped her into a pair of warm pajamas and a soft robe.

"It's ok, sweetheart," Esme crooned, "You've been through so much tonight, not to mention everything that has happened in the last few weeks. Go ahead and cry. Get it out. That's it."

Bella clung to her. She couldn't believe the comfort in this loving woman. Esme was a vampire, but right then, she was a mother, and Bella needed her. She cried for a long time.

"You're safe now, darling," Esme continued to murmur, "We'll always keep you safe. Don't be afraid anymore now."

At last Bella calmed down. She blushed, embarrassed at her outburst. What must they all think of her? What must poor Edward think?

She pulled herself together.

"Esme, thank you so much," she said, "I didn't mean to go to pieces like that, but I guess I needed it."

"Of course you did," Esme comforted, "You've been through so much today, and you've taken in so much more before this. It was bound to cause a reaction like this."

"I was afraid," Bella admitted, "But I was even more afraid for all of you. I could imagine Edward rushing in recklessly and getting hurt. I don't think I could survive if anything happened to him."

"We all understand that," Esme said, "We would all feel the same about our mates. The difference is that at least for now, you can't go into battle with your mate. That must be both frustrating and terrifying."

"Yes, it is."

"Come now, Edward has made you some nice hot chocolate. Come downstairs and have a cup."

They went down to the living room, and Edward brought her the hot chocolate, sitting beside her on the couch.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he began, "We shouldn't have invited them here, but I'm sure it would have been even worse if we'd avoided it. But somehow James figured out that you were important to me. I'm so sorry. It's my fault he went after you."

Bella put down her cup and climbed into his lap.

"Stop that right now, Edward Cullen," Bella said sharply, "This is not your fault, and it isn't anyone else's fault in this family. It was James who went after me. Don't start blaming yourself for his actions."

"But, Bella—"

"No, I don't want to hear it," she put her hand over his mouth to silence him.

He sighed.

"You are very stubborn, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," she smiled at him, "And I'm quite proud of that fact, too."

There was a knock at the door. Carlisle stood up and went to the door, looking at Edward to see if he knew who it was.

"I believe it is Jacob Black," he said.

Carlisle opened the door to find Jacob standing on the porch.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen, I'm Jacob Black."

"Hello, Jacob," Carlisle replied warmly, "Would you like to come in?"

Jacob stepped across the threshold but kept near the open door. The house reeked of vampire, and he felt like his nose would catch fire from the scent. It was better by the open door.

"I just wanted to let you all know what happened and to check on Bella," Jacob continued.

"Hey, Jake, are you alright?" Bella called.

"Yeah, of course I'm alright," Jacob answered.

Bella got up from Edward's lap and went to hug Jacob.

"Thank you for helping us," she told him, "You and your brothers risked your lives for me."

"Don't be silly, Bells," he scoffed, "That's why we exist, to protect humans from vampires."

Edward offered his hand to Jacob.

"Jacob black, I can never thank you enough for protecting Bella," he said formally, "I shall always be in your debt for what you and your pack did today. I hope this can be the beginning of a new bond between our families."

Damn, Jacob thought, Bella was right. They are civilized. They're almost, well, good.

He had seen Bella wrapped in the blanket when he arrived, seen how they all hovered around her, noticed the hot chocolate. They were taking care of her.

He took Edward's hand and shook it.

"Well, it's a start, I guess," He said, "Maybe we could, you know, get together sometime and try to get to know each other. That's what Bella suggested earlier, and I've thought about it. We can try to find some common ground, I guess."

"Did you talk to Sam?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, he saw the whole discussion in my thoughts, like I told you he would. He's not sure, but he says your argument is worth considering. Paul wasn't thrilled, but we all have to go along with the alpha. Anyway, Sam said I could do what I want about this."

"How about if we call you this week and set something up for some Saturday soon?" Edward suggested.

"Sure, sure, that will be great," Jacob agreed.

"What happened with the nomads?" Jasper asked.

"They got away," Jacob groaned, "We don't know how exactly. We thought we had them cornered, and then suddenly, they had jumped into the ocean and were gone."

"The female had a gift for escaping," Edward told them, "She must have been able to get them all away safely."

"So, it's true you vamps have special gifts?" Jacob asked.

"Not all vampires have special talents," Carlisle answered, "Only some have them, and they are quite varied."

"Well, we have their scent now," Jacob continued, "If they come back to this area, we'll recognize them right away."

"And I'll be watching for them to make decisions to come back to the area," Alice added.

She explained quickly about her gift.

"Well, Sam told me to report and then get back to the Reservation," Jacob said, "I'd better be going. I'm so glad you're ok, Bella."

He hugged her one more time.

"Take care of her," he told Edward, then moved out the door and disappeared into the woods.

The Cullens looked at each other solemnly. The nomads had not gotten caught. Would they return to finish what they had started?

"We'll all be watching," Emmett said, "The wolves will be on guard, and the Pixie here will keep an eye on any decisions that bring those creatures back this way. Don't freak out, Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie," Edward grumbled, but there was no heat in his words, and everyone laughed.

Bella yawned.

"You must be tired, dear," Esme smiled, "Why don't you go up to bed?"

"Ok, Yeah, I think I'm ready to sleep now," Bella yawned again, "Will you be coming up soon, Edward?"

"I'll be there in a few moments, love," he promised, kissing her, "I want to talk to the family for a little while, but I'll be there."

"Thank you everyone," Bella addressed them all, "I don't know what to say, how to thank you."

"No thanks are necessary, Bella," Carlisle said, "You are a member of this family, and we take care of our family."

She hugged them all and then went upstairs to try to sleep.

After she'd reached the guest room, Edward turned to the rest of his family, so they could discuss the day's events.

"Well, we have some progress," Carlisle said, "Apparently, according to Jacob, we might be able to get through to the Quileutes. That's a huge step in the right direction."

"I was surprised when he said he was willing to meet with you and Bella, Edward," Jasper said, "But this is very good. If we can build that friendship with the pack this time around, we will have one less thing to worry about. Also, we will have powerful allies the next time something like this happens."

"What the hell do you mean, the next time?" Edward growled, "Are you expecting something to happen?"

Jasper sent a wave of calm toward Edward.

"I'm not expecting anything specifically," Jasper explained, "But anything can happen, and these nomads might not be the only visitors we get. They might even come back someday."

"If only we hadn't ever come here," Edward said, "There wouldn't be hoards of vampires traipsing through town to stop by and visit us."

"There are not hoards of vampires," Carlisle sighed, "And you know very well, that vampires could come to this area with or without us living here."

"What's the matter with you?" Rose asked Edward, "Everything turned out well, but you're so stressed. I can see it all over your face."

"It came so close," he whispered, "She nearly died today. James nearly got her. I came so close to losing her."

"But you didn't lose her," Esme said, "She's fine. She's asleep, safe up in the guest room right this minute."

"But if I hadn't been spending so much time with her," Edward objected, "If she wasn't constantly over here, James wouldn't have noticed anything. It's my fault."

Alice jumped up and marching to Edward, she stared into his eyes. She radiated fury.

"Don't you dare," she snarled, "Edward Anthony Cullen, I see the decisions you're wrestling with. Your future, our future, Bella's future is all mixed up right now. What are you thinking?"

Edward lowered his head.

"You know it's a possibility," he told Alice, "If I left, maybe, she'd be safe."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emmett shouted, "Am I hearing this correctly? Are you considering leaving?"

There was silence.

"Yes, I'm considering leaving," Edward said, "Maybe we all should leave."

There was a gasp from the stairs, and they all looked up to see Bella standing there. They should have heard her coming, but they'd all been so involved in the conversation, they hadn't paid attention, Edward thought. Alice had heard Bella coming, but she had let Edward continue talking. Bella needed to hear this.

Alice raced up the stairs to Bella, taking her hand.

"We're not going anywhere, Bella, I promise," she said.

"Edward?" Bella choked out, "Did you really say you are considering leaving?"

Bella came downstairs and stood in front of him. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"You've promised you would never leave me," she said, "All of you promised."

Edward took her hands, but she yanked them away from his grasp.

"Bella, you would be safer if we left," he tried to explain, "No monsters in your life. You could go on and live a normal human future, without all this going on around you."

"So, did all your promises mean nothing then?" she asked, "Are you a liar?"

"No, I meant them," he said, "But I've never been so scared of anything as I was today when James was at your house. I just want you to be safe."

"James could have still come to my house, with or without you around," she pointed out, "And if he had, I'd be dead now. Time after time, you have saved me, or have you forgotten the stairs at school and the men in the alley in Port Angeles? Yet you stand here and try to tell me I'd be better off without you in my life."

"Nobody is leaving," Esme said, "I promised Bella we would never leave without her.  
The girls promised the same thing. We are not going anywhere. Get your act together, Edward."

Edward stared at her. Esme had never spoken so sternly to him.

Rose slapped him on the back of his head, as she so often did to Emmett.

"I'll rip you limb from limb and scatter the pieces if you leave Bella," she said coldly, "You don't make someone part of your family, and then just pull that family away."

"Yeah, bro, grow up and grow a pair," Emmett snapped, "You're being ridiculous."

"Bella is my sister now," Jasper said, "I won't leave her, and I'll kick your ass if you keep up this foolish talk."

"Edward, Bella," Carlisle said solemnly, "From the moment Alice told me of her visions, I determined to support this relationship between you. The fact that Edward would find his mate brought me joy I cannot describe. However, now, Bella has become so much more than that to all of us. You are no longer just Edward's mate, Dear. As you have just heard, you have become daughter, sister and friend to us all. I think of you as my beloved daughter, every bit as much of any of the others."

He looked gravely at Edward and walked over to hold Bella's hand.

"Bella is part of our family now," he went on, "We cannot and will not leave you. Every decision we make for our future will consider you as well, and you will have as much say as anyone else. Edward, you are my son. You have been my companion longer than anyone else. My love for you will never change. But I will not countenance leaving Bella behind. She is your mate, and she is part of this family, forever."

Bella was crying harder. The support of the entire family meant so much to her. When she'd first heard Edward talk about leaving, she'd felt like her chest had split open, and a hole had suddenly consumed her inside. The family's words of love and support helped ease some of that pain, but would Edward leave her anyway?

"Edward, please, do you want to leave me?" she asked.

"No, oh God, no, I don't want to leave."

"If I'm your mate, can you even leave without it causing you terrible pain?"

"I could live with that if it was best for you," he said.

"Look at me," she said, "Do you think this is best for me, really? Jasper, you know what I'm feeling. Can you show him?"

"Gladly, darlin'."

Edward was hit with a pain like nothing he'd ever experienced since his transformation. He fell to his knees in front of Bella and took her hands again. This time she let him hold them.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded, "Edward, it won't make anything better. Not for me, and not for you. Please stay."

"Forgive me, love," it was Edward's turn to plead, "I didn't realize—I was just thinking, considering options—"

She put her arms around him, and he clutched her against his body.

"Promise me you'll never consider that option again," she said, "I couldn't bear it, if you left me. It would kill me every bit as much as it would you."

"I promise," he said, "I'm so sorry you heard me talking about it. Nobody here would have ever let me leave."

"It needs to be your choice, your decision," Bella said, pulling back to face him, "If you promise me now, I'll drop it and try not to worry about it again. But you've got to mean it. I can't handle it if you go back and forth with this. Please mean it."

"I do mean it," he assured her, "I probably couldn't have left anyway, but I promise I will never consider it seriously again. Do you believe me?"

"Yes, I believe you."

He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her fiercely.

"Damn, Bella, you are quite a match for Edward," Emmett laughed, "You don't put up with his crap."

"Thanks Teddy," Bella laughed.

"You must be so tired, and you have school tomorrow," Esme said, "Edward, take her up to bed, and stay there. I don't want to hear anymore nonsense out of you."

"Yes, Ma'am," Edward went to kiss Esme's cheek, then gathered Bella in his arms and ran up the stairs.

"Goodnight everyone," Bella called.

Once she was in bed, Edward beside her, she clung to him, still fighting back tears of reaction to everything that had happened.

"Are you ok now?" Edward asked.

"I will be. Edward, do you know that the most terrifying thing today was hearing you say you were thinking of leaving? It wasn't the crazy vampires wanting to drink my blood, or the fact that my friend was outside, suddenly changed into a wolf. It was the idea that you might leave me. Nothing could ever be so frightening."

"I know love, I know. I was so scared today. I was trying to think of everything or anything that could keep you safe. I had to consider whether keeping you safe might mean having us out of your life. I'm sorry you had to hear it, and I won't consider it again."

"Ok, I trust you," she replied, "I just wanted to be sure you understood what that would mean to me."

"I have no doubt it would have been just as terrible for me," he told her, "I don't think I could have left you, and if I had been stupid enough to do so, I don't think I could have stayed away. Do you believe me?"

"Yes, and I think we should just put it behind us for good."

Bella yawned, and Edward held her to his chest.

"Alright sweet girl, go to sleep now."

He began to hum to her and she finally felt her body begin to relax. She was safe at last. Edward would not leave her, wouldn't even think about it again. She trusted him.

"Edward, I love you," she murmured.

"As I love you," he answered.

She drifted to sleep, and Edward held her close, thinking about the day, particularly about the argument they'd just had downstairs. He could never have dreamed this beautiful human girl would have felt the level of pain Jasper had sent him, just at the thought that he might leave her.  
What he'd told her was true, he didn't think he could have gone through with it.

"Oh, my Bella," he whispered into her hair, "I'll never leave you; I'll never even weigh the option again. You are my life, and I cannot live without you."

He snuggled her closer and relaxed. He felt more at peace than he had in a long time, knowing for sure now that his decision was set and unchangeable.

Downstairs he heard Alice squeal as she saw his decision, and he smiled into the darkness and kissed Bella's hair.

"Sleep, love, sleep and be at peace. You are safe, and I shall never leave."

_Author End Notes_

_Well, what did you think? Do you think we've heard the last of the nomads? A lot happened in this one, and I can't wait to see your reactions. _

_Recs_

_I have two all human stories today. I always try to find a vampire one, because I think if you're reading my vamp story, you must all love vamp stories, but they are kinda hard to find sometimes. Please, if anyone knows of any great Twilight vampire stories, send me links in your reviews, so I can check them out. I fell in love with Cullen vampires, and they are still my favorite kind of fan fiction stories for this genre. But here are two fantastic all human stories for you._

_In your World, by solostintwilight_

_Bella, running from an abusive Jacob, ends up in an Amish town in Iowa. There she meets the Cullens, who hide her and accept her as one of their own._

_This is a new story, just a few chapters in, but it's lovely with strong characters and an interesting setting. Please check it out and let the author know I sent you._

_http:/wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/6811278/1/In_Your_World_

_The Price of a Broken Heart, by MrsEdwardCullenP_

_I just rediscovered this story, and I'm thrilled! Hard to summarize this one without giving anything away. Edward and Bella were in love, and something terrible splits them up. Edward believes she was paid off by his father and grandfather. Years later he is a bitter angry cop in Chicago. He befriends a boy in a park, and his bitterness begins to change, as he starts to care for someone else. Warning, a very negative Carlisle in this one, which kinda breaks my heart, but the story is one of the best I've read. Check it out._

_http:/wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/6202537/1/The_Price_of_a_Broken_Heart_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_Author Notes:_

_Hey everyone. I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter. I have had an hellish week at work, and I've also been dealing with insomnia for a long time. All this makes me exhausted and makes it hard to find my creativity. I never want to give you anything less than the best I can be with this story. So, thank you for your patience._

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. You were all amazing!_

_Thanks to Dooba, Divine Inspiration and Debbie. They encouraged me a lot this week, and they managed to look this over before I posted, Dooba graciously doing her beta thing at the last moment. I love you ladies so much._

CHAPTER NINETEEN

The weeks following the incident with the nomads settled into a comfortable pattern for Bella and Edward. At first, Bella tended to jump at a sudden loud noise, and she felt a little clingy toward Edward, worried that he might decide to leave after all. But as the days turned into weeks, and nothing more was seen of James, and Edward continued to reassure Bella that he would never leave her, she began to relax and feel safe again.

For his part, Edward had a feeling they had not seen the last of the nomads, but Alice was watching out for any decisions James might make regarding their family, and the wolves were on alert. There was nothing more Edward could do about it, and this bothered him deeply. He also went through a terrible few weeks of guilt over the thoughts he'd had about leaving Bella. Even though his motives had been good, as the old saying went, the road to hell was paved with good intentions, and the pain he had caused Bella was his personal road to hell. He spent hours assuring her of his love, hours convincing her that he had definitely promised he would never leave her. As he began to feel her confidence in him returning, his relief and thankfulness was nearly as overwhelming as his guilt had been.

They alternated between spending every afternoon at her house or his. Once a week, Edward and Bella would go out on a date alone. Sometimes, they went to dinner, sometimes to a movie. They often returned to their meadow, and this was their favorite sort of date. Each of them loved the time they could spend just talking with each other, being alone, sharing kisses and soft touches. They each felt a strong desire to move their physical relationship ahead, but Bella felt shy about approaching the subject, and Edward's 1918 sensibilities made him hesitate. More than anything he wanted Bella to know the strength of his love and respect for her, and he didn't know how to show that in the physical sense. It was something they both knew they needed to discuss.

Bella often spent Saturday night at the Cullens, and what was once called the guest room was now officially Bella's room. Saturday nights became a family night for them. They would usually gather in the living room, sharing classic movies or music with Bella, playing board games or other things they could all do together. Bella loved to hear them talk about the history they'd seen. Carlisle and Jasper had both seen the world go through incredible changes, and Bella never got tired of their stories. The girls would talk about clothes with her and tried to get her to talk about her relationship with Edward, but she gave them few details. Emmett and Jasper even installed some of the accessible computer games on the family's computers, and they would often engage her in playing with them. She fit seamlessly into their lives and felt like a member of the family in every way.

Charlie trusted both Bella and Edward completely. But still, he was a father, and as he watched the relationship grow, he felt he needed to have a talk with both of them. Their relationship was beyond anything he'd ever seen, even among adults, and definitely nothing he'd ever witnessed between teenagers. It was a powerful bond, and Charlie worried that they might be moving too fast. He was embarrassed to have to have "the talk" with his teenage daughter, but he decided it couldn't be put off any longer.

One night, after Edward had gone home, Charlie asked Bella to sit with him in the living room.

Time to bite the bullet and get this over, he thought to himself.

Still he hesitated. How did a man talk about sex with his daughter?

"What's up, Dad?" Bella asked innocently.

Charlie cleared his throat nervously.

"Well, look, Bells, I just wanted to have a little talk," he fumbled through the opening, "About you and Edward, I mean."

"Ok—what about us?"

"You two have been going out for a couple months now," Charlie continued, "And I just thought we should talk about—about—everything, I guess."

"What kind of everything?" she asked.

Bella was beginning to get a feeling she knew where this was going. Was Charlie going to try to talk about sex with her? She blushed.

Charlie saw the blush and guessed that she'd figured out what he wanted to discuss. He was sure he was blushing now too, and he was only thankful she could not see it.

"Bella, I like Edward a lot," he said, "He's a good kid. Carlisle and Esme have done wonders with all those teenagers. I know he'd never try to pressure you into anything. I just want to be sure—"

Charlie trailed off. How did he say he wanted to be sure his daughter wasn't having sex with her boyfriend, or that if she was, at least she was being safe.

"Dad, Edward would never pressure me into anything," she said.

She wished she could bury her face in the sofa cushions, or maybe apparate out of the house, maybe even out of the entire state! Where was a star trek style transporter when you needed one?

Charlie sighed.

"I'm sure of that," he said, "But things have moved fast for you both, and I just want to make sure you're ok."

"Dad, if you're trying to ask if Edward and I are—are having sex, the answer is no."

They both blushed, and each looked away, decidedly flustered with the entire conversation.

"I know things are different with teens," Charlie tried again, "And hell, we knew everything, or thought we did, when I was your age. I just want you to be sure that nothing happens beyond your comfort level, and that you are always being safe, whatever happens. Damn, Bells, I don't want to think about anything like that happening with you! I'm your father, and no father wants to know such things about his baby girl. I just want you to be comfortable and be safe. I wish I could lock you up till you're around 30."

He muttered the last sentence, and Bella giggled.

They were silent for a few moments, as Bella gathered her thoughts.

"Dad, I promise, nothing like that is going on between Edward and me. We are taking things slow. Edward has—well, he has very old-fashioned values. He'd never pressure me into anything. I promise."

She thought to herself that if she didn't feel so shy about it, it might be the other way around. She might be the one trying to pressure her boyfriend. Charlie didn't need to know that however.

"Good, good," Charlie said, relieved, "Well, that's all I wanted to say. Except, that if you need anything or you need to talk or you get worried, come to me anytime."

"I know, Dad," Bella went to hug him.

"I'm sure you can talk to your mom, or even Esme, if you need some woman to woman advice too," Charlie said.

He kissed the top of her head, then reached for the remote, turning on the TV to indicate the serious talk was over.

The following weekend, Charlie invited Edward on another fishing trip. Edward groaned as he heard Charlie's thoughts. Bella had told him of the discussion, and now, Charlie intended to have a similar chat with Edward.

"So, Edward, I wanted to have a man to man talk with you about Bella."

They were sitting on the river bank, lines in the water, and Edward couldn't escape. He could only hope his brothers wouldn't decide to help Charlie's fishing again, not till later anyway.

"Of course, Charlie. What would you like to discuss?"

"I was a teenage boy not so long ago," Charlie said, "I know how teenagers think, the way they think about girls, I mean."

"Charlie, I have nothing but respect for Bella," Edward tried to assure him.

"I know you respect her. I've seen how you treat her. But I also know how things can get in the heat of the moment, how a man can forget everything but what his body is wanting. You love my daughter, and that love will only make those feelings stronger in the moment. I just want your assurance, right here, between you and me, that you'll never take advantage of her, never pressure her beyond her limits, and that you understand absolutely that no definitely means no."

"Carlisle and Esme raised us all to believe that waiting is a good thing, that we should never allow ourselves to pressure, or be pressured into doing anything with our partners," Edward said.

He respected Charlie swan more at this moment than he ever had before. This conversation was difficult for Charlie, but his love for his daughter was so consuming, that he needed to have this talk. Edward could hear that Charlie thought things were inevitable between Edward and Bella, and that he knew somewhere inside, Bella would go away with Edward someday, forever.

"I was raised to believe that waiting even till marriage is the best way," Edward continued, "I promise you, here between us, that I will never pressure her beyond what she wants, and nothing like that is going to happen between us in the near future anyway."

Charlie heard the truth and sincerity in Edward's voice. He listened for more than the words. He was a cop, and he knew very well that people could say anything they wanted in the moment, so he listened for what lay behind the words. He heard only honesty.

"Someday, you may have a daughter," Charlie said, tears coming to his eyes, "If you do, you will understand why I'm having this talk with you. She will be the most precious being in your world, and you will sacrifice anything for her, try to save her from anything that would hurt her, and you'll find it the hardest thing you've ever done to let some other man take your place in her heart."

Charlie ducked his head, brushing away the tears in embarrassment.

Edward didn't tell Charlie that he could never experience the joy of having a daughter of his own. Instead, he spoke to what Charlie really needed to know.

"I can never replace you in Bella's heart," he said quietly, "You will always be her father, and she will always love you and need you. I can only promise you that I will cherish her with everything that I am, that I will protect her and love her and strive to make her happiness the most important thing in my world."

"Thank you for that, son," Charlie said, "You're a good kid. I trust you, really, I do, but I had to talk to you. Bella is a constant little thing, very much like her old man. She loves deeply and forever. I've never really gotten over her mom, and I believe Bella will be like me. I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"Everything I do will be to ensure that she is never hurt," Edward promised, "Obviously, I can't protect her from all the hurts of the world, but as far as I can help it, she will never experience hurt given by me."

"That's all I care about," Charlie said.

The discussion was over. Edward and Charlie were both relieved, and they both knew the subject wouldn't come up again.

The next day, as Bella and Edward lay on a blanket in the meadow, they finally had the talk Charlie's discussions had brought up. They'd both been feeling too shy to broach the topic before, but now, they each felt they should talk things out and test the waters.

"Can we even have that kind of a relationship?" Bella asked after they compared notes on their individual talks with Charlie.

"I don't know, love," he answered, "We have, well, we call them cousins, another group of vegetarian vampires, up in Alaska. Carmen and Eleazar are the heads of the family, I guess, and then there are Tanya, Irina and Kate. The three girls often have physical relations with human men with no harm coming to the men involved. But—I don't know if it could work the other way around. You are so fragile compared to my strength. I could seriously injure you, even kill you, by just using the slightest bit too much pressure. It's something I have to keep in mind all the time. I'm afraid—afraid of what could happen with sex."

Edward saw the blush cover Bella's cheeks. He loved that blush. It made his desire for her grow every time he saw it. He lightly traced her cheek.

"I love your blush," he murmured.

"I don't think you could hurt me," Bella said, "I think the mate thing would prevent you from hurting me physically."

"I don't know about that," Edward disagreed, "I've lived in the minds of both humans and vampires for 80 years. I've heard through their thoughts the way they lose control during sex, the way it makes them feel so intensely. I'm afraid of what could happen in the heat of the moment if I lost the tiniest bit of my control."

Bella sighed.

"I'm not ready for that step now anyway," she said, "But someday, we might want to go there. I just think we should talk about it, and you should think about ways you could minimize the risk, for whenever that day comes. And, um, well, I was hoping, maybe we could—could sort of um, practice. Maybe we could try doing a little more than we have so far."

Edward smiled at his beautiful girl.

"Practice, huh? Well, maybe, we could try some things."

He felt every bit as awkward as he knew Bella must be feeling.

"You know I was born in 1901," he continued, "I was raised to respect women to a degree hard to understand today, I suppose. I was raised that if a man loved and respected a woman, he did not have sex with her outside of marriage, that he protected her honor and saved himself for her. I know that is an old-fashioned concept in today's world, but I still believe it."

"I understand that," she said, "And I'm not trying to say let's go do it this minute. Neither of us is ready for that. But we're not in 1901 or 1918, and we might want to compromise on some of that."

"Compromise could be a good thing," he said.

He struggled to find words to express how he felt.

"I am truly not trying to belittle your feelings in this, and I'm not saying we never can go there," he said, "But, I've told you about my past. Due to our need to move often and the need to keep the secret, I've done everything. You know about my rebellious period, so you know I've killed. I've lied, falsified documents, cheated, stolen. The only area of my life in which I am as clean as you is the physical aspect of relationships. I'd like to keep it that way for now."

"But we can discuss it more, and maybe try other things eventually?" she asked.

She had been moved by his words. Maybe his values were outdated for this time in history, but when he spoke of how sexuality was the one area he was equal with her, her heart ached for him. She could understand his desire to try to live up to that one remaining value from his human life. She might not completely agree with him, and she might try to change his mind, but she did understand and respect him for it.

"So, you've never—"

"No, I've never," he smiled, "I've been waiting for you all these years."

"Were you ever tempted?" she asked, "Were there women who wanted more from you?"

"Oh yes there were," he sighed, "I hate to talk about this with you; it's not gentlemanly. But over the years, there have been both humans and vampires who have tried to have a relationship with me. I was never interested and never returned any of their advances. It's why Emmett teases me so mercilessly about sex. Most vampires, even before finding their mates, are very sexual creatures. Vampires tend to give in to all their desires. But I was never that way. And, Carlisle was not that way, so even in this life, I had him as an example. I wanted to wait till I found the girl who would be my love and my mate."

"Wow, that's really beautiful," Bella whispered, "I'm so happy you waited to find me."

He held her to him, kissing her hair, her cheeks and then her lips.

"I would have waited many more lifetimes for you, sweet girl," he said, "You are all I have ever wanted."

"And you are the same for me," she said.

"We will continue to discuss this," he promised, "This decision is not solely up to me. This is about us, so we will make the decisions together. Just please, be careful, and if I say, stop, or no, or if I move away suddenly, know that it isn't because I don't want you. It's more likely to be that I want you too much and I am losing control."

"I promise," she smiled at him, kissed him again, and they dropped the subject for the moment.

Bella was still thinking of ways to bring about closer relations, or at least a better understanding between the Cullens and the Pack. She'd racked her brains trying to come up with ideas. They'd worked together to protect her, the night the nomads came, and she couldn't see why they shouldn't be able to learn from that experience. The wolves were the hold outs.

"There's got to be a way to do this," she mused one evening at the Cullens, "You all were working together that night. Surely, they can see that you were there protecting me. So, why can't they give up their prejudices?"

"They are taught these legends of theirs from childhood," Carlisle said, "It is engrained in them to distrust us."

"I don't consider that a reasonable excuse," Bella sighed.

"I have an idea," Jasper said, "I've been thinking over that night and everything that led up to the confrontation at your house. We were playing baseball that day."

"Yes, we were playing baseball," Edward said, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe we could ask the Pack to play a game with us," Jasper suggested, "I can see several benefits to this idea. First of all, they are strong, even in their human form, so we could have a fair game. But mostly, and what I consider to be the important thing, is that we can all have fun together. They can see us laugh, play games, just be what they would consider normal. They can also see that Bella is in no danger from us."

"Hell yeah, let's do it!" Emmett exclaimed, "Our game was interrupted anyway, and this would be cool. The Forks Mythical Creatures Olympic games!"

Everyone burst into laughter.

"I think it's a good idea, son," Carlisle told Jasper, "It will give everyone the chance to relax from the tension."

"We can bring a picnic for the boys and Bella, too," Esme offered, "They must have enormous appetites. Bella can help me plan what kind of food is best for a picnic and help me prepare it."

"Of course I will," Bella agreed, "Let me call Jake and see if we can set something up. Is there going to be thunder over town again soon?"

Alice stood still a few moments, looking into the future.

"If we can arrange the game for this Saturday, there will be thunder starting in mid afternoon," she announced, "I can't see any farther than that."

"Hey, Alice, I have a question about your visions?" Bella interrupted, "Sorry to change the subject like this, and we'll get back to the game in a minute. But, how can you see the weather in advance? I thought your visions were based on decisions? The weather doesn't make decisions after all."

"Oh, I just start making decisions on a specific day," Alice explained, "For instance, I started deciding to do various things in the next few days, and as I see those visions, I see what the weather is going to be."

"So, you could decide to go shopping and see yourself sparkling in the sun, or you could see yourself playing baseball and hear thunder in the distance? That kind of thing?"

"That's exactly it," Alice said, "It was a little hard because of the wolves, trying to figure out about the game, so I decided we would play without them, and then I saw the storm over Forks."

"You're brilliant," Bella laughed.

"More like, she's an annoying, scary little pixie," Emmett teased, "But she's our pixie and we love her."

Alice leapt on Emmett's back and pinched his cheeks.

"Ah, thanks so much brother mine," she laughed, "I'll remember the annoying scary comment, you know."

"Rosie, help, there's some kind of creature on my back, and I can't dislodge it," Emmett said.

Everyone laughed again. Alice jumped down and returned to Jasper's side.

"Ok, back to the topic at hand," Carlisle said, smiling at his children's antics, "Bella, would you care to call Jacob black and issue the invitation?"

Bella agreed and dug in her purse for her phone.

Jacob thought the idea of a baseball game would be a great way to get to know the Cullens. He'd promised Bella he'd try to see them differently, and doing something fun, playing sports, might be a good opportunity.

"I need to talk it over with Sam and the others," he told her, "You'd want us all to come, right?"

"Yes, we want all of you," Bella answered, "There will be thunder over the town this Saturday, so it will be a safe time to do this. Esme and I will bring food, too."

"Food, prepared by a leech? Is it safe to eat?"

"Jacob Black, if you use that term one more time around me, I will hang up and not bother with this anymore," she snapped.

"Sorry, Bells, sorry. Let me talk it over with the Pack and I'll call you back in a few minutes."

As they waited for Jacob's call, Bella and Esme discussed picnic food.

"It doesn't need to be elaborate," Bella said, "You can do things like sandwiches and chips, fried chicken and potato salad, buffalo wings, things like that. You'll just need to have a lot of it."

"Buffalo wings?" Emmett asked, "Since when did buffaloes have wings?"

He grinned goofily at Bella. She laughed and threw a couch pillow in his direction.

"Damn, Bellarina, you actually hit me!" Emmett laughed with delight, "Want to try again?"

"I think I neglected to mention that my mom sent me to a camp for the blind one year, and I was very good with riflery and archery," Bella answered sweetly.

Emmett whooped ecstatically.

"Really, Bella, blind kids shooting rifles and bows and arrows?" Rose asked.

"We had audible targets," Bella explained, "They had a device hooked up to them that would make a beeping sound. I almost always hit the target and got more bull's eyes than not."

"Wow, little sister, we could have used you in the confederate army," Jasper teased.

"Um, I wasn't exactly born then, Jas," she laughed.

Just then her phone rang and she answered still laughing.

"Hey, Bells, it's me, Jake."

"Hi Jake," Emmett called.

"Which one was that?" Jacob asked.

"Oh that was Emmett. I was just telling them about when I used to go to camp, and he was amused."

"Sure, sure, that's cool," Jake wasn't really interested,

Ok, so I talked to Sam and the others. We're in. Sam thinks it would be a good idea."

"That's fantastic," Bella answered, "Alice says the storm will hit Forks mid afternoon, around three maybe. I can have you talk to Edward, and he can tell you where they play baseball."

The plans were made and everyone began to prepare for the game. Both sides were looking forward to it.

Esme decided to prepare a variety of picnic food, nearly everything Bella had suggested, as well as dozens of cookies.

"You know there are only four of them, right?" Bella teased her.

"From all I've heard, teenage boys eat extreme amounts of food," Esme replied, "And from what you've told us about the growth spurts of the Quileute boys who have become wolves, I thought I'd better go at least double."

Bella laughed, as she rolled cookie dough into balls and placed them on the cookie sheets.

"If nothing else, they are going to love you, Esme," she said.

When Charlie heard about the baseball game he was amused.

"I sure wish I could go watch that game," he laughed, "What will you do while they play, Bells?"

"I'll sit with Esme. She does the umpire thing, says she has to keep the boys from cheating. Besides, this was kinda my idea, so I want to be there to make sure Cullens and Quileutes get along with each other."

Charlie ruffled her hair affectionately.

"It was a great idea," he told her, "This trouble between the Quileute and the Cullens has gone on far too long. Maybe this game will be the start to friendlier relations on both sides."

"Dad, it's never been the Cullens' fault!" she objected heatedly, "Carlisle has tried repeatedly to reason with Billy and the other elders."

"I know honey, I know."

"I decided to appeal to the younger generation, my generation," she went on, "The old prejudices are ridiculous. I am really counting on this game to help them see that the Cullens aren't all that different."

Charlie thought that the Cullens were indeed very different, but he didn't say so aloud. They all had very cold skin, he'd noticed, anytime he shook hands with them. For a group of adopted kids, everyone in the family had the same color eyes. Whenever Edward was over at dinnertime, though he would often stay and sit at the table with them, he never ate. But none of that really bothered Charlie.

He didn't agree with the old Quileute feelings against the Cullens, so whatever the reason for the strangeness about the family, it didn't matter to Charlie. All he knew was that Carlisle was the greatest doctor the town had ever seen, and that every single one of the Cullens had gone out of their way to welcome and protect his daughter. Actions spoke much louder than differences to Charlie.

"I'm so proud of you," he told Bella, "Someday, maybe you'll be a diplomat or something, bringing warring factions together over the conference table."

"Or over a baseball field," Bella laughed.

On Saturday, they all piled into Emmett's monster Jeep to drive to the field for the game.

"We can only go so far in this," Edward explained, "I'll have to run you the rest of the way."

Bella grinned.

"Yay, you know I love it when you run with me," she almost squealed in true Alice fashion.

As they waited for the pack to arrive, Esme and Bella opened up the two huge coolers filled with food and drinks. Esme described how they were setting up the field for play. Everyone seemed to be excited for the game.

"Cullens, before the Quileute boys arrive, I have something to say to all of you," Esme called.

They gathered around her.

"Go for it MomPire," Emmett said.

"Ok, particularly to you boys," Esme said, gazing sternly at Emmett, Jasper and Edward, "No cheating today, do you hear me?"

"Hey, I don't cheat," Edward said.

"Yeah, sure you don't, mind reader," Jasper laughed.

"You know you all cheat when you can," Esme said, "And when it's just us, nobody cares. It's just the way you boys are. But we will have guests. I want a fair game today."

"Yes, Mother," the three Cullen sons said in unison, grinning.

"I'm sure that though they are much stronger and faster than normal humans," Esme continued, "They are not as strong and fast as you, particularly not in their human forms. So, I want you all to play fair."

"Actually, I was thinking about that on the way over," Jasper said, "There will be six of us playing and four of them. I think we should mingle together for the teams, three of us and two of them on each team."

"I agree with that idea, Cullen," Sam Uley said.

The Pack had arrived. They were in their human form, all the boys in cut off shorts and t-shirts. Carlisle noticed that they had all grown more since the day of the nomad confrontation, and his scientist's mind burned with the desire to learn more about this amazing species.

"Welcome, all of you," Carlisle said, stepping forward in his role as leader.

He went on to introduce his family.

"I am Sam Uley, leader of the Quileute pack and acting chief as well," Sam moved to shake hands with Carlisle, "These are my brothers, Jacob, Jared and Paul."

"Hey Jake, good to see you," Bella called.

"Hey, Bells, saw you running with your l—boyfriend back there. You seemed to be having fun."

"I love running with Edward," she laughed, rising to hug her friend.

The vampires and the wolves both noticed the unpleasant odor surrounding the other group and both sides tried to learn to ignore it.

"We have all kinds of food for you boys," Esme told them, "Bella helped me make it all. There are also plenty of drinks here. Help yourselves anytime."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," Sam said, "Now, Jasper, you were saying, three of you and two of us on each team?"

"Yes, I think that's the best way," Jasper answered, "Then we won't all be working against each other, vampires against wolves and so forth. Bella's idea was for us all to get to know each other as people, not as enemies."

Paul scoffed when Jasper said people, but Sam gave him one look, and he stopped.

Emmett was looking at the pack and wishing he could play something truly physical with them, something like football.

"I suggest the following team break down," Jasper continued, "Edward, Rose and I on one team with Jacob and Jared."

He thought Bella's friend and boyfriend should be on the same team, since this was her idea for them to become friends. He also wanted Paul to be on Sam's team, in case Paul needed more handling.

"Excellent, we get Alice, Carlisle and Sam and Paul on our team," Emmett cheered, "Come on, let's play ball!"

Bella thought she would never laugh as much again as she did that afternoon. The game was wild and would have been impossible for her to follow if Esme hadn't given her the blow by blow description. The noise was deafening, as bat hit ball, or as bodies collided in the running for bases.

Edward and Alice canceled each other out in some ways, which was why they were on opposite teams, and of course, there was much about the game that couldn't be predicted in advance by mind readers or psychics. They all laughed and the walls of suspicion between the vampires and wolves seemed to crumble more as they played.

Bella noticed how they cheered on their team mates, regardless of which team mate. It wasn't even just the Cullens cheering for the Quileute on their team, but the boys were yelling encouragement to their Cullen team members as well. In one glorious game of the American pastime, the Cullens and Quileutes forged a new relationship, and both sides hoped the new relationship would be strong enough to last.

When the game finally ended in a tie, everyone sat on the grass together talking as the La Push boys and Bella ate. Carlisle and Sam sat a little way off, discussing the afternoon and its possible outcomes for the future.

"This does not negate the treaty," Sam said, "I think we can all get along and work together to protect Forks and the surrounding areas, but the treaty still stands. None of you can come on our land."

"I understand that," Carlisle agreed, "I would hope though, that if any of your people need serious medical help, you could intercede to allow them to come to the hospital."

"I can try, but not all will be able to let go of the old prejudices."

They sat in silence for a few moments, watching the bantering going on around the food.

"I think Bella got her way today," Carlisle laughed, as he saw Edward give Jacob a fist bump, "She wanted them to become friends."

"Bella Swan is a unique woman," Sam agreed, "The fact that she's had this lifelong friendship with Jake helped to bridge this gap. Nobody else could have spoken so forcefully or eloquently on behalf of a better understanding between us and actually gotten the message across."

"I agree with you," Carlisle smiled at the girl where she sat tucked under Edward's arm, surrounded by vampires and werewolves and laughing happily.

"She and your Edward are very close," Sam noted, "What are his intentions toward her?"

"I believe that is for the two of them to decide," Carlisle replied, "They are mates, but they have not made any final decisions for the future yet, as far as I know."

"It is against the treaty for any of you to bite another human being," Sam reminded him."

"I'm aware of the clauses of the treaty," Carlisle sighed, "But Bella may choose this life in time."

Sam thought about imprinting, thought about his Emily, and how when he saw her after his phasing began, everything in his life before seemed to come to a halt, and all came back into focus, revolving around Emily with bonds of steel that could not be broken. Could vampire mating be similar to this? If so, Bella and Edward would not be able to exist without each other. Sam felt deep sadness at the idea of the vibrant girl becoming one of the cold undead. Just then, he heard Bella squeal and looked over to see that Emmett had scooped her up and was twirling her around. She was laughing with joy.

"My inclination is to say, absolutely not, you must not change her, ever," Sam began, "But I see her with your family. I see how much she is a part of all of you. When the time comes, we will need to discuss it. However, I am not unaware of the power of the bonds between mates."

He briefly explained imprinting to Carlisle.

"I know that if something were to separate me and Emily, neither of us could live with the pain of it," he concluded, "Therefore, when the time comes, we will discuss it. That doesn't mean we will amend the treaty to allow it, just that we will discuss it with you, and with Bella."

"Thank you, Sam," Carlisle said, "This means a great deal to me. The only thing Bella and Edward have decided for sure at this point is that if something would happen to her, to the point of life and death, Bella wants to be changed."

"I see. Maybe we should meet for this discussion sooner then," Sam said.

They rejoined the group, joining in the talk and laughter.

"You know, Cullen," Jacob said to Edward, "I've known Bella all my life really. She and I used to play when our dads would get together during her visits. She's always tended to hang on the fringes of the group. You know, never had a lot of friends in school, always said she never felt like she really fit anywhere."

They both looked to the place where Bella was now helping Esme pack up the remaining food.

Edward grieved at the image in Jacob's mind, a young girl telling him that she didn't fit in, that she couldn't seem to relate to the kids her age at school.

"She always thought it was her blindness," Jacob continued, "That people saw her differently, and so she could never be a part of the whole. But I think it's something beyond that."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

Bella was now talking to Rose and Alice, laughing at something one of the girls had said.

"All afternoon I've watched her with your family," Jacob said, "Look at her, look how she fits. I've never known her to act so free and unreserved. I used to be the kind of friend who didn't coddle her. I'd get her to run on the beach with me, jump off boulders, ride on my bike with me. But there was always a sort of a feeling of—hmmm, how to express it—a feeling of separateness from everyone around her. But here, with all of you, she fits exactly right. It's like she was made to be part of your family."

Edward smiled.

"She has said much the same thing," Edward agreed, "But when I sit here and watch her, and listen to you describe her in the past, I think I really believe it. She has never shied away from us, never been afraid of us. Everyone in my family has come to love her, and she loves them all back as much. She never holds back with any of us."

"She's found her place," Jacob sighed, "Everything in me should reject that idea, but I can't deny what is right in front of me."

"I'm glad she had you as a friend, the kind of friend you were," Edward said, clapping a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Hey, Eddie, are you missing something?" Emmett interrupted.

He and Jasper came racing up, carrying Bella between them.

"Put me down this instant you big oafs!" Bella shrieked, "I'm not a football you can toss around, you know."

"Ready, Em," Jasper cried, swinging Bella a little, "One, two, three!"

Bella screamed thinking they were going to toss her, but they put her down gently into Edward's arms, each kissing the top of her head as they let go.

"Sorry, Bellarina, but your face was so funny, I couldn't resist," Emmett said, "Speaking of football, we should get together again to play a game. We could really use our speed and strength then."

"Yeah, and now we know you, we might not want to attack you when we tackle your asses," Jared laughed.

"I think it's time to start heading back," Esme said, "It's dark now, and I'm sure your parents want you boys home."

"Yes, ma'am," all the boys, vampire and wolf answered meekly.

They all said their goodbyes, parting amicably, each group heading back to their own sides of the treaty line.

Bella was spending the night at the Cullens that evening, so they all returned there.

"I want to take a shower," Bella said as they piled out of the jeep, "I feel dirty from sitting on the ground all day like that."

"Sure, love, go right up," Edward said, "Do you want anything to eat after your shower?"

"I might just want something light," she answered, "I'll figure it out later."

"Movies after Bella's shower," Alice called, "What shall we watch tonight?"

"Affair to Remember," Rose answered, "We haven't shown that one to her yet. Mmmh, Cary Grant."

She and Alice, and even Esme giggled girlishly as she said the name of the actor.

All the men except for Edward groaned.

"You know, his picture should be next to the word romantic in the dictionary," Alice said.

"Absolutely it should," Esme agreed.

Bella laughed and ran up to her room to get her shower out of the way.

When she came back downstairs, everyone was gathered in the living room ready for the movie.

"Would you like some popcorn dear?" Esme asked.

"I think I'll just grab some cheese and crackers, and a glass of milk," Bella said, heading to the kitchen, "I can get it, Esme, don't get up. Stay there with Carlisle."

"I'll help you," Edward followed her into the kitchen.

There was something he wanted to ask her, and though privacy was impossible in this house, he thought Bella would like it if he asked her when they were alone anyway.

"You know the Prom is coming up soon," he began, "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

Bella dropped the package of crackers she'd been holding.

"Um, Edward, I—I, um, really don't want to go to Prom," she said.

He tried not to feel hurt by her rejection, but it was hard.

"Why not, sweet girl?" he asked.

"It isn't you, silly boy," she said, guessing at his reaction, "You know it isn't you. I love you. But, Prom isn't my thing. I don't dance."

"I do dance," he told her, "I can lead you. It's all in the leading you know.'

"It's more than that," she said, "I don't want to dance in public, at a Prom with our classmates. I'd be worried all the time that I'd look funny or awkward, or that they'd be making fun of me behind our backs, making fun of you for having such a weird looking date."

Suddenly, Rose and Alice were in the kitchen with them.

"This was supposed to be a private conversation," Edward hissed at his sisters.

"We can help, brother," Rose thought, then turned to Bella.

"Bella, you don't really care what those cows at school think, do you?"

"No, I don't," Bella retorted, "But that is exactly my point. I don't care what they think; I don't give a damn about any of them but Angela. So, why should I want to go to a big formal event with any of them?"

"You know, that's a very good point," Alice mused, "I have an idea."

She began to bounce in her usual way of showing excitement. She quickly decided on her idea and looked to the future, trying to block Edward at the same time.

"Yes, yes, it will be perfect," she cried, "We'll have a private Prom, right here, just for us!"

"That's a great idea!" Rose agreed, "We girls can go to Bella's house to get ready. The boys can pick us up there, and we'll come back here and have a lovely Prom. What do you think, Bella?"

Edward held his breath, hoping.

"I love the idea!" Bella threw herself over to hug Alice and Rose.

"Then, Miss Swan, will you do me the honor of attending the Cullen Prom with me?" Edward asked.

"I would be delighted to attend with you, kind sir," she smiled.

He picked her up and hugged her fiercely. His sisters beamed at the huge smile on his face.

"Woo hoo, Cullen Prom," Emmett called, "Now, come on, let's get this movie going!"

"And, girls, you know what that means, don't you?" Alice laughed as they settled down to watch the movie.

"Shopping trip!" Rose and Bella said together.

"Ok, girls, settle down," Esme chided, smiling at her three daughters.

As Bella watched the movie she decided that Rose was right about Cary Grant. Just listening to his voice in certain parts made her tingle a little. His voice wasn't as sweet as her Edward's, but she thought it was definitely romantic.

"Damn, you were right, Alice," she said, deciding to tease Edward a little, "Only from my point of view, I think that after the word romantic in the dictionary, there should be an audio clip of his voice delivering that last line. Mmmh. If I'd been alive during his day, I think I'd have swooned!"

Edward groaned, and everyone laughed.

_Author End Notes_

_If you haven't watched An Affair to Remember, with Cary Grant, run and get it now! Mmmm, ah yes, so romantic. Seriously, I felt that with all the history the Cullens have lived through, they would naturally love classic movies and music of all eras they've seen. I've tried to introduce a bit of that in this story, and you'll see more of it as the story progresses._

_Thanks again for reading!_

_Recs_

_Just one story today, and it's a very good one._

_Whatever it takes, by NoelleSeven_

_Edward is a star baseball player with a broken past and a snotty attitude. Bella has issues in her past too. They meet and things have to change for them both. An amazing story of love and healing._

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/5401959/1/Whatever_It_Takes_


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer:_

_Nope, I still don't own Twilight! Oh well._

_Author notes:_

_Thank you again, everyone, for the reviews and alerts and for recommending my story to others. I appreciate every one of you so much!_

_I'm sorry, the Prom didn't make it into this chapter. The chapter was already nearly 6000 words long, and I did not want to short change the Cullen Prom by trying to write it in a hurry or cram it into a large chapter. It is too special and I have some wonderful things planned for it. Having said that, this chapter has a lot of important dialog and many things are set up for the future. Happy reading._

_Thank you as ever to my beloved Dooba, Divine Inspiration and Debbie. You all know what you mean to me._

CHAPTER TWENTY

The next week everyone began planning the Cullen Prom. Alice wanted to go all out, and Esme had to rein her in at times, stating firmly that it would be tasteful, or else.

"If I'm planning it, of course it will be tasteful," Alice whined, then laughed, "Yes, you know me so well."

"You also need to take Bella's ideas into your planning," Esme warned her, "I know we can do it all with no fuss and trouble, but I want her to feel like she is a complete part of this."

"We need to think of ways to decorate that will include Bella," Rose suggested, "She can't see the colors, but we can use elegant materials, fragrant flowers, things that she can enjoy through her other senses."

"That's perfect, Rose," Alice agreed.

Esme smiled at Rosalie. She felt so proud of how far Rose had come since the night of the Port Angeles incident. Rose and Bella had gotten close, and Esme was moved by how Rose took Bella's thoughts and feelings into everything now.

"We should all go shopping for dresses," Alice continued, "You, too, Esme, come with us."

"Edward loves Bella in blue, so we should look for something in that color," Rose said, "But we all must keep him out of our heads so he doesn't see it."

"The boys, including your father, are already cooking up some kind of surprise," Esme said, "But Carlisle won't tell me what it is. Have you seen anything, Alice?"

"They keep changing their minds," Alice answered, "Probably trying to keep me from seeing it."

They planned the shopping excursion for the following weekend. Esme decided as she and Carlisle were hosting, they would dress formally as well, so she was excited to go with the girls.

At school everyone was talking about the upcoming prom.

"So, Bella, are you going to prom?" Jessica asked one day.

"I'm not going to the school prom," Bella hedged.

"Oh, didn't Edward ask you?" Lauren sneered.

Bella was about to answer when the teacher called for quiet.

"I knew Edward Cullen wouldn't take Bella Swan to something as important as prom," Jessica said to Lauren on their way to lunch, "I mean, why would someone that gorgeous want to be seen with her?"

Mike overheard the talk and decided this might be his chance. Over the months since Bella moved to Forks, she had gained confidence, started dressing a little more fashionably, and Mike thought she was absolutely hot. He was consumed with jealousy over Cullen's constant presence in her life, but if he was stupid enough not to take her to prom, maybe, Mike thought, maybe Bella would accept his invitation. After all, she had to want to go to prom. Every girl wanted to go to Prom.

She'll be so grateful to me, Mike thought, I bet she'll put out for me afterward. Nothing like getting a little without much effort on his part.

Edward heard Mike's thoughts and growled, but Alice showed him her vision of the conversation Bella would have with Mike, and his growls turned to snickers.

"Shall we tell Bella what to expect?" Alice asked.

"Yes, we should," Edward answered, "Let's tell them all at lunch."

"What an arrogant, delusional prick," Emmett spat, "Who the hell does he think he is having such thoughts about my little sister?"

"It bothers me that he thinks our Bella would fall into bed with him out of gratitude for his pity date," Jasper hissed quietly, "I don't know if he could be more insulting."

"What will you say to him, Bella?" Rose asked.

Bella laughed.

"I'm going to put on my Cullen family member personae," she smiled.

Alice clapped her hands and Edward kissed Bella.

"Mind if I channel my inner Rose, Rose?" Bella asked.

"You go girl," Rose smiled.

"Ok, we're going to let you walk to biology on your own," Alice said, "I'll pretend to hold Edward back to ask something. Mike will take the opportunity to ask you. Jessica and Lauren will also be nearby, and they will get an earful. This is going to be fantastic!"

When the end of lunch bell rang, Bella rose from the table and walked out with Edward. At the door, Alice stopped Edward as she had planned. Bella, feeling confident, held herself with pride and walked toward the biology class. The Cullens stood where they could watch. Noone wanted to miss the show, and they wanted to be close in case they needed to intercede.

"YES!" Mike said to himself, when he saw Bella walking alone toward the class. He ran to catch her.

"Hey Bella, wait up," he called.

She stopped to wait for him, following Alice's plan.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I heard that you aren't going to the prom with Cullen," Mike began, "I can't believe Cullen didn't invite you, but his loss is my gain. You'll go with me."

Mike wished that Bella could see him. He thought if she could see him she would not be able to refuse him.

Bella stared at him. She hoped her facial expression would express her disgust.

"Whatever gave you the idea that Edward didn't invite me to prom?" she asked coolly.

"I heard Jess and Lauren saying you aren't going to prom," he explained, "I knew this would be my chance. Doesn't every girl want to go to prom?"

"Actually, no, not every girl wants to go to prom," Bella said, "And I didn't say I'm not going to a prom. I said I'm not going to the school prom. I will be attending a private party with Edward and the rest of the Cullens."

As she spoke, Bella imagined Rosalie saying the same words to someone. Her tone grew colder and more disdainful with every word she spoke.

"And did you hear yourself, Mike?" she question, "You didn't ask if I would go with you; you told me I would go with you. That is disrespectful and arrogant. Did you think that because I'm blind I'd be so damn grateful for a date that I'd just fall at your feet and say yes with humble gratitude for your generosity? I don't need your condescending bullshit."

"But Bella, the school prom is important," Mike protested, "It's a school event, a time to share with your classmates."

"A time to share with my classmates?" she repeated his words, "Other than the Cullens, the only classmate who has treated me with respect is Angela. Why would I want to go to a prom with you, to have you manhandle me, expecting favors at the end of the night, or to listen to Lauren's foul comments, or deal with Jessica's jealousy?"

"It wouldn't be like that," he said, knowing full well it would be exactly that way.

Bella laughed, beginning to turn away.

"It would be that way," she sighed, "Look, Mike, I'm dating Edward. He is my boyfriend, and we are committed to each other exclusively. We are all having a private party of our own, so we don't have to deal with high school drama. No, I won't go to prom with you. No, I don't want to go with you, and no, I don't ever want to go on any date with you—or anywhere else."

She swept into the classroom and heard the sounds of clapping behind her. She smiled, knowing it was her family, applauding her.

Angela walked over to Bella at the end of class and hugged her.

"That was amazing," she exclaimed, "You know, Mike really does think no girl can say no to him, and he's bragged that he would wear you down soon. I was really glad to see you stand up to him and say the things you did."

"Maybe now he'll get the point and leave me alone," Bella said.

"Maybe," Angela hesitated.

"Not!" they cried together and burst into laughter.

"You know, I'd really love it if you and Ben would go out sometimes with Edward and me," Bella said.

"I'd like that, too," Angela said.

"Things will crazy around here, with finals and all," Bella continued, "But let's talk on the phone and set something up early in the summer."

"That sounds great," Angela agree.

After school, the Cullens surrounded Bella, hugging and congratulating her.

"Our little girl, all grown up," Emmett pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, then picked Bella up and twirled her around.

"Everything you said to him is true," Jasper said quietly, kissing the top of her head, "He feels so patronizing toward you and really felt shocked when you refused him."

"I've taught you well," Rose laughed, "Damn, girl, that was something else!"

Alice was laughing and just hugged Bella jubilantly. Bella had learned that sometimes, Alice said more with her silence, because in this case, she was truly pleased and didn't have words to express it.

"My Bella, I have never seen anything hotter than that," Edward said, pulling her to him and kissing her hard.

"Yeah, Bellarina, Eddie is right," Emmett laughed, "Weeks ago, you would have said a polite no thank you and walked away. I doubt anyone has ever put Mikey in his place before."

"Seriously, I expect you are used to standing up for yourself but not telling people off," Jasper added, "You've learned the best way to deal with the attitudes you receive from the idiots of the world. But your whole emotional being was different. I felt strength and confidence from you I never have before. It's been growing in you, but this was amazing. I'd call it a take-no-prisoners- attitude."

Bella smiled and hugged them all back.

"It really did help to think of myself as a Cullen, to think how would Rose smack him down, to remember that I don't need his generosity to feel confident about myself and who I am. Not that I ever did feel that way, you all know me, but I didn't think being polite was the way to go with him anymore. I won't be rude just to be rude, but I won't take crap either. Not to mention, that all the times I've told him no, and he still just doesn't seem to get it."

They all laughed, piling into the cars and driving back to the Cullen home to do more planning for the prom.

Charlie was doing paperwork in his office the next day, when the receptionist let him know Esme Cullen was on the line.

"Hello, Esme, what can I do for you?" he asked as he answered, "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, Charlie, don't worry," Esme replied, "The kids are at school still, and I haven't heard that anything was wrong. I was calling to discuss something with you."

"Sure, sure, go ahead."

"First of all, I suppose Bella has told you about the private prom party we are having for the kids?" she asked.

"Yes, she told me all about it," he said, "That was so nice of you to offer. I know Bells wouldn't feel comfortable going to the school prom. Are you sure your gang won't mind missing the big event, and that you and Carlisle are ok with doing this?"

"Oh, I'm definitely sure," Esme laughed, "Our kids don't like most of the other students at the high school. They've never really fit in, you know. So, when Bella didn't want to go either, they all came up with this idea. Carlisle and I are happy to have them stay here. You know some of the students at the school event will be drinking, and we'd feel safer having our group here and off the roads late at night."

Esme knew that her family could not be hurt by accidents with drunk drivers, but it was something Charlie would understand, so it worked as an excuse for the private party. Besides, if Bella would be uncomfortable at the school sponsored event, none of the rest wanted to attend either.

"I agree with you on that one," Charlie sighed.

Charlie was thinking how fortunate he felt that Bella had fallen in with the Cullens and not with most of the other kids. He'd worry much less about her this way.

"So, since Carlisle and I will be present, hosting the party," Esme continued, "I wondered if you'd like to attend as well. I don't want you to feel left out."

"Thank you, but I'll have to work that night," Charlie said, "I'll be taking the night shift. I want to be here to see Bells and get pictures. She tells me the girls will be getting ready here, and the boys will pick them all up, very formally."

"Yes, that's the plan. Isn't it sweet?"

Charlie smiled down at a picture of Bella on the corner of his desk.

"Yes, it was a great plan," he answered.

"We also wondered if you would object to Bella having one glass of champagne with us, during dinner," Esme went on, "Carlisle was born in England, you see, and we feel, more relaxed maybe, about letting young people try alcohol under our roof with our supervision. It will only be one glass and it will be with dinner. Also, since she'll be spending the night here, nobody will be driving."

Charlie thought for a few moments. He knew people who did let their teenagers have a glass of wine with dinner from time to time, and he supposed one glass with dinner, in the Cullen home wouldn't hurt Bella, particularly if nobody would be driving.

"As long as nobody is driving, and I'm not going to have to deal with a daughter suffering her first hangover the next day," he began, "I guess it's ok. Bella is a very responsible girl, and I trust her. I also trust you and Carlisle. Somehow, your kids don't seem like the type to experiment with getting drunk."

Esme laughed to herself, remembering a time when Emmett had tried to see if he could still get drunk. His disappointment at the lack of intoxication, and his disgust when he had to get rid of all the beer he'd swallowed, was fodder for many teasing bouts from his siblings, even occasionally from his revered patriarch.

"No, it doesn't interest them," she agreed, "And Edward would never do anything that would cause Bella to be ill or to suffer regret the next day. He's very protective of her."

Charlie laughed.

"You can say that again!"

"Now that the prom stuff is out of the way," Esme said, changing the subject, "We wanted to ask you something else."

"Sure, what is it?"

"My family and I own property on an island off the coast of Brazil," Esme explained, "We are planning to take a family vacation there this summer, and we'd like to invite Bella to accompany us. We haven't mentioned it to her yet, though I imagine Edward is chomping at the bit to do so. But Carlisle and I wanted to ask your permission first."

Charlie was stunned. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. The Cullens had a lot of money, so he shouldn't feel shocked that they owned property on an island off Brazil.

"Won't that be very expensive?" he asked cautiously.

"Not as much as you might think," Esme reassured him, "We also own a private plane, and Carlisle, Emmett, Rose and Jasper have pilot licenses. We like to travel, and commercial air travel is so inconvenient and stressful these days. So, there's no travel expense involved. We own the property, so no hotel costs either. She will need a passport, of course."

"I think she has one. Her mother considered getting married in Mexico, so Bella got a passport, just in case."

"That's excellent," Esme said, "Then all she'd have to do is get a few appropriate clothes and lots of sun screen."

"When would this trip take place?" Charlie asked.

"We're thinking of July, for the whole month," she said, "We like to try to do something like this every year or so."

"Well, if Bella would like to go, then it's ok with me," Charlie said, "Do you have cell phone access out there, or any other ways to communicate?"

"Oh yes we do. We have satellite phones and internet access. Bella will be able to keep in touch as often as she likes."

"At least she'll be in the company of a damn good doctor," Charlie said, "I won't have to worry about her getting sick or injured in the middle of nowhere."

"She'll be perfectly safe with us."

"Ok, then, it's fine with me. This will be quite the opportunity for her. It's so kind of you to offer to have her go with you."

"Nonsense," Esme laughed, "We love Bella like we do the rest of our family. It wouldn't feel right going on vacation without her. Frankly, I think my kids would rebel and refuse to go if she couldn't be one of the party. Particularly, Edward, of course, but all of them love her and want her to come."

"I know Bells feels the same about all of them," Charlie sighed, "She's going to have quite the summer. Let her know she has my permission, and let me know if there's anything I can do to help her get ready."

"Thank you Charlie," Esme answered, "And don't worry, we'll take good care of her. Oh, and as for the prom, we'll also take many pictures, so you can see all the fun she is having. I can hardly wait to see her and Edward dancing together."

Charlie smiled.

"Thanks Esme."

They hung up.

On the day of the Cullen Prom, Alice and Rose arrived at Bella's, where they were all going to get ready together. In this way, the boys could pick them up formally, and Charlie could have a chance to share in the excitement, and be on hand to take pictures. Everyone wanted him to be able to participate and to see his girl all dressed up and going out to such a special occasion. In their minds, all the Cullens suspected that Bella would someday be one of them, and this would mean cutting ties with her father, so they wanted Charlie to have all the typical father daughter experiences he could have.

Bella's dress was royal blue silk. It dipped down in the back and came to her knees, flaring enough so that it moved and twirled with her movements. Bella loved the feel of the silk against her skin. Alice had convinced her to buy shoes with a bit of a heel, and she loved the way they sounded against the floor when she walked. She felt truly beautiful when everything, including hair and make-up was done.

About ten minutes before the guys were supposed to arrive, the girls ran downstairs to show Charlie how they looked. When he saw his daughter, Charlie's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Wow, Bells, you look amazing," he said, "Ah, hell, you're just absolutely beautiful. There couldn't be a more beautiful young woman anywhere."

He hugged her, and then he grabbed his camera and took pictures.

To Charlie, it seemed his little girl had suddenly become a woman, overnight, when he wasn't watching for it. She stood straight and confident before him, smiling that secret sort of smile, when a woman knows she looks good and will turn every head wherever she goes. Then she twirled in front of him to show how the dress swirled, and she laughed joyfully, and he saw his girl, every aspect of her, full of joy. She was both his little girl, full of innocent fun, the one he'd held on his lap, and she was the woman who would be turning one young man's head tonight. His heart ached, even as it swelled with admiration and love.

"Ok, girls, you should all go upstairs and wait for the boys," he said after a few minutes, "Let them knock and ask me properly if you're all ready, then you can come down, and they'll be able to see you make your entrances."

They giggled, and Rose and Alice kissed his cheek, while Bella hugged him close.

"Oh, Bella, Edward won't be able to take his eyes off you tonight!" Alice exclaimed, once they were upstairs again.

"He won't be able to keep his hands off you either," Rose laughed, "That royal blue is so beautiful against your skin, and with your hair up like that and so much skin showing on your back, well, it will drive him crazy. You always wear jeans or sweats, so I bet he's never seen your legs either."

Alice and Rose laughed, and Bella looked wistful.

"I wish," Bella sighed, "You know, he's never touched my bare skin, except my arms or face, things like that. I want him to touch me so bad. I want to feel his fingers on my skin-"

She blushed and dropped her head a moment to try to hide it.

"I guess I understand his feelings," she continued, "We've talked about it, so I know about his values, and his fears of hurting me. He's never even—used his—um, used his tongue when he kisses me. Is he worried about the venom? Can it hurt me if we do that?"

"I don't think it can hurt you," Rose said, "Plenty of vampires have physical relationships with humans. Sure, with traditional vampires, it's usually a prelude to something else, but I'd imagine they must sometimes kiss in the process. And, of course there are the Denalis. They are vegetarians, like us, but they have frequent liaisons with human men. So, I don't think exchanging venom in kissing, even French kissing, could be dangerous."

That's good to know," Bella said, "I wonder if Edward knows that, though. Why else would he be holding back? Maybe, I guess, I just want to know that he wants the same things I do, that he wants to be more physical, even if he doesn't do anything about it."

"Oh, Bella, he does want all those things," Alice said, "Jasper says the lust coming off Edward every time he's around you is incredible. Even when he's not with you and is just thinking about you. The rest of us benefit from Edward's feelings, because Jasper just sends it all out to us."

Rose and Alice laughed.

"But poor Edward doesn't get the benefit," Rose said, "Only the frustration."

"Things may be different tonight," Alice continued, "He's never seen you like this. You two will be dancing, holding each other very intimately. He'll be intoxicated by it all, and he might take the chance to move things forward a bit."

"Have you seen something in particular?" Bella asked.

"No, I'm trying not to see, and if I did get a vision of the two of you, well, come on, who wants to see such things involving their brother? Besides that, I'd want you both to experience it without psychic intervention."

They all smiled at those words, and Bella felt a little better. She did understand Edward's feelings, on some level, even though they weren't the values she'd grown up being taught. She didn't even feel ready to do more than a little more touching, so she was thankful Edward wasn't the kind of guy who would push for more. She just felt insecure sometimes and wanted to know that he shared her confused longings.

"The guys are just turning onto the street!" Alice said, "Grab your shawl, Bella, and be ready. Rose and I will go down first, so you can make your entrance. Edward will not know what hit him!"

They heard the knock then, and the boisterous tone of Emmett's voice.

"Hey, Chief, are our girls ready?"

"I believe they are," Charlie said, "Come on in guys."

Charlie called up the stairs that the boys had arrived, and Rose and Alice began to head down.

Bella stood on the landing, waiting for the others to get all the way down. She felt nervous all of a sudden. Would Edward think she was beautiful?

"Breathe, just breathe," she told herself, and began to walk down the stairs.

Edward didn't notice anything as he waited for Bella to appear. His sisters looked gorgeous as usual, but he barely glanced at them. His whole being was centered on waiting for Bella to appear at the top of the stairs. What was she thinking? Was she excited about tonight, nervous? He felt both emotions, and Jasper had tried to calm him as they walked up to the front door. He wanted this night to be perfect for her.

At last she appeared, starting gracefully down the stairs. Edward stood stunned and speechless. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. The color of the dress made her skin glow. The way it clung to parts of her body made him ache. Her hair piled on top of her head, made him itch to run his fingers through it and to see it cascade over her shoulders and back. Her legs were toned and lovely. The heels made them look even longer. Edward's body reacted in ways he wished it wouldn't in the presence of Bella's father.

He stepped to the foot of the stairs and offered his hand to help her down the last few.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he breathed, holding both her hands and continuing to stare in awe at her.

Bella blushed and smiled. She wanted to hug Alice and Rose, because they had helped her get that reaction.

"Let me see you," she smiled.

She reached out and ran her hands over Edward's torso, feeling the tux jacket and how it fit his body so perfectly. She felt his chest, back, and shoulders. She ran her hands up to his collar, moving her fingers into the soft hair at the base of his neck. She thought she felt him purr. Moved down his arms, reveling in the toned feel of his muscles, and then, softly slid her hands down his arms to grasp his hands in hers. She wanted to run her hands over all his body, but she was afraid that might terrify him, and it might cause her dad to have a heart attack at the sight.

"You look great, too," she whispered.

"Damn, girl, you've got legs," Emmett cried.

"Emmett, you idiot," Rose snapped.

Bella only laughed. She should have expected Emmett to make such a crack sometime during the evening.

"We are in the presence of the three loveliest ladies in the world," Jasper said with an elegant bow, "It is an honor for we gentlemen to escort you fair ladies to the Ball."

Everyone laughed.

"Ok, before you all leave, I want pictures," Charlie said, "Everybody together and then Edward and Bella alone."

After a seemingly endless picture taking session, Charlie wished them a fun evening. He hugged Bella before she left, kissed her quickly, then shut the door and went to get ready to go to work.

The boys had each driven their own cars, bringing the sexier ones for this night. Edward ushered Bella into his Vanquish, while Emmett drove Rose's BMW, and Jasper drove Alice's Porsche. Edward slid into the driver's seat and then reached over to take Bella's hand.

"You are truly stunning," he told her, "If I had to breathe, you would take my breath away with how you look tonight."

"Thank you, Edward," she whispered.

He leaned over and kissed her. He let his tongue graze her lips very slightly, and then he pulled back with a sigh.

Bella licked her lips where his tongue had touched and sighed too. She wanted more but knew they had to go.

"I am so proud to be your date this evening," Edward told her, "Yet, I also wish we could sit right here and that I could hold you and kiss you like that all night."

"I'd like that, too," she answered softly.

"But this isn't the time and place. Esme and Carlisle are expecting us, and your father is looking out the window this moment."

Bella laughed and squeezed his hand.

"You'd better drive then, before Charlie thinks the worst and comes out, shotgun in hand."

The electricity between Edward and Bella was strong between them, the sexual tension practically a living thing. Bella thought she could almost hear it crackle in the air around them in the car. She wondered if she could reach out her hand and touch it. Something was different between them, and they both recognized it.

Edward had a strong inclination to sweep her up in his arms and run off with her. He wanted her to himself, wanted to hide away from everyone, just for this night. His body felt out of control with all the desire coursing through him. He wanted to touch her, wanted to run his hands over her back where the dress did not cover her, wanted to touch her beautiful legs. Instead, he started the car and headed toward his house. He wasn't sure he would get through this night unscathed. He didn't know if he could hold back anymore.

As Edward drove, he thought over the conversation he'd had with Carlisle earlier in the day. He knew Bella wanted more physically, and he couldn't deny that he wanted more as well. But his fear of hurting her was strong. He had wanted advice regarding how much he could do. Emmett and Jasper had gone hunting, and Edward had taken the chance to have a private conversation with his mentor.

"I want to ask you some questions about my relationship with Bella," he said when he and Carlisle were alone.

"Go ahead," Carlisle encouraged.

Carlisle thought he might have an idea what topic Edward wanted to discuss and was glad Edward was coming to him to ask, instead of trying to figure it all out on his own, or trying to avoid it altogether.

Edward hesitated. He was sure that if he could blush, he'd be as red as Bella got when embarrassed.

"Bella and I have talked about how to move our physical relationship forward," he began, "But we haven't done anything more than kissing mostly. I don't want to give you all the details, but we haven't done more than I would do here in front of all of you. I know she wants more, but I'm afraid."

"I can understand you being afraid," Carlisle answered, "This is all so new to you. How can I help?"

"How can I touch her safely?" Edward asked, "She is so fragile compared to my strength. I worry about hurting her all the time. But sometimes I feel I'm going to burst if I don't touch more of her. Then I fear that my desire will be so overwhelming, I might lose control of myself and touch her too hard."

"Have you ever hurt her in the things you have done together?"

"No, never," Edward answered.

"I honestly don't think you can hurt her," Carlisle said.

"What are you saying?" Edward asked, "Of course I can hurt her!"

"No, wait, hear me out. Obviously, physically, you can hurt her. But I do not believe that you would hurt her. Your love for her, your instinct to protect your mate, these things will keep her safe with you. I believe it's why you were able to control your blood lust in the beginning, even though she is your singer. Your need to keep her safe outweighs anything else. I think you can safely move your relationship forward without fearing loss of control."

"What about kissing?" Edward asked.

"You already kiss each other," Carlisle smiled at him, "What do you mean?"

"We've never—we've never used tongues," Edward blurted feeling totally embarrassed, "I'm afraid of the venom."

"The Denali girls engage in relationships with human men," Carlisle reminded him, "And they do much more than you and Bella have or will do for a while anyway. I'm sure they French kiss in those relations. It does not hurt the men in question. You could always ask Tanya for advice."

"Ugh, Carlisle, don't tease about that," Edward groaned, "You know I could never discuss this with Tanya."

"I know. I'm sorry."

After a moment, Edward broke the silence.

"So, you think it's safe to try a little more interaction?"

"Yes, son, I think it's safe," Carlisle answered, "I am confident in you and Bella. Keep the lines of communication open. Make sure she knows how you feel, and that you understand where she is coming from. You'll both be ok."

Edward felt relieved and thanked Carlisle, looking forward to the evening ahead with less trepidation.

Bella and Edward didn't talk much on the drive. They were both anticipating the evening ahead and were comfortable with silence.

"Here we are, sweet girl," he said, as he stopped the Vanquish, "Are you ready?"

She smiled at him. Her smiled dazzled him.

"I'm very much ready," she said.

He raced around the car to open the door for her.

"May I escort you inside, Miss Swan?" he asked.

"Yes, you certainly may," she responded.

Hand in hand, they walked up the steps to the front door, reaching it just as Carlisle opened it.

"Welcome," Carlisle said, "Bella, you are a vision."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"Hey now," Edward joked, "No flirting with my girl."

"It is impossible for a man to refrain from acknowledging a beautiful woman when she enters," Carlisle said gravely, then winked at Edward.

Bella hugged him and stepped inside, to be greeted with an enthusiastic hug from Esme.

The house was beautiful. They had decorated with cream and gold satin bows, fresh flowers and scented candles everywhere. Bella could smell the delicious fragrances, and she felt the smooth satin under her fingers.

"It's so beautiful," she complimented, "Esme, this is amazing."

"Thank you, dear, we wanted you to be able to appreciate the decorations as much as we can."

They all walked into the living room, which had been transformed for this evening. The regular furniture had been moved out to leave room for dancing, with just a couple chairs for Bella to be able to sit and relax when necessary.

"Welcome to the Cullen Prom," Emmett said.

He pushed a button on the sound system and soft music began to play.

"Everybody loves somebody sometime, Everybody falls in love somehow."

The Cullen Prom had begun.

Edward bowed over Bella's hand, kissing it.

"May I have this dance, beautiful girl?"

"Yes you may,' she answered.

He swept her into his arms and began to dance.

_Author end notes:_

_Seeing Bella is up for a number of Sunflower Awards, so I've been told. There are other incredible stories up there, so please check them out. If you'd like to vote for this story, you can go to www dot thesunflowerawards dot blogspot dot com._

_Recs_

_When the Twilight Never Comes, by IAmTheAlleyCat_

_Summary: Bella moves to Forks and finds strange things happening. Events come, but something tells her they aren't happening as they should. Carlisle lives alone and practices medicine, but his house seems haunted by the presences of others, who somehow aren't there anymore. What has happened to change everything and can these two make it right? E/B_

_Amazing story with lots of twists. Edward and Bella don't meet for a while in the story, but theirs is one of several love stories in this fantastic twist of canon._

_http:/www dot fanfiction dot net/s/6494343/1/When_The_Twilight_Never_Comes_

_What if I told you, by ajsilentvoice_

_Summary: After nearly a year, Bella finally finds a number for the Cullens in Ithaca, New York. A last minute invitation to a reunion bash at Mike Newton's, though, leaves Bella drunk, alone, and holding a cell phone. Will a stupid mistake bring them together? _

_I know there are a lot of New Moon AU stories out there, but this one has really grabbed me and won my heart._

_http:/www dot fanfiction dot net/s/6719390/1/What_if_I_Told_You_

_How can I help You, by sugunary_

_After years away, Bella Swan returns to a place she thought she left behind, and someone she wasn't sure wanted to see her, ever again. A story of how your life can change when you least expect it._

_I adore the characters in this story and wish I could meet most of them for real!_

_http:/www dot fanfiction dot net/s/6666399/1/How_Can_I_Help_You_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the music mentioned below, particularly, not any of the song lyrics quoted. All rights belong to the author, the song writers and the performers._

_Author Notes_

_Kind of long notes here, but please don't skip them. Important note about the story, I felt I should address after concerns expressed in some reviews._

_Thanks to my wonderful beta, Dooba. When I said I didn't think this chapter was alive, she helped me breathe life into it. I say it all the time, but I cannot do this without her. I also want to thank my prereaders, Divine Inspiration, Debbie, Shannon and now, also joining the group is PiedPiperOSIB. Chris gave me some great feedback on this chapter. You can thank him for Charlie's scene!_

_I need to give a special shout out to Drotuno. For those of you who have read her Angel Series, you will recognize one of her ideas. I discussed it with her in advance, and she knew I was going to do this. It was always one of my favorite moments in the series. I've augmented it a bit, as you'll see. Thanks bb! You know how much I love you and your stories! If you're not reading her stuff, please go check them all out. She is currently writing an AH story with lots of action and adventure!_

_The music in this chapter is something I thought about long and hard, agonized over and worried about greatly. Please pay special attention to the individual dedications when they come along. If you can, find the songs and listen. They are meaningful for these characters. And if you just want to hear something really hot, check out the Beatles version of Twist and Shout. John Lennon was never hotter than on that one!_

_After the last chapter, almost everyone commented on the future of Edward's and Bella's physical relationship. Though I have changed their personalities somewhat, this is still Edward Cullen, born in 1901, and he will not be jumping into sex with Bella. But, they are also teenagers, experiencing not only their first love, but the intensity of mating as well. They will have natural reactions to each other. So, this chapter might get a little spicy in a way I feel fits these characters and the story. Everyone on the team thought it was perfect, and I genuinely hope you all do as well. I'm nervous and look forward to your thoughts._

_Also, this site's review reply function is broken. I've been trying to respond to reviews in PM's, so if you have them disabled, I won't be able to respond. Hopefully, the site will get everything fixed soon._

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

For just a moment, as Edward pulled her into his arms and began to dance, Bella felt insecure and nervous. She'd always felt funny about dancing, particularly in front of other people. She loved the feeling of her body moving when dancing, but she couldn't see herself, couldn't see other people dance, so she worried that she might look ridiculous. Realistically, she knew there were blind athletes, blind dancers, hell even blind mountain climbers, but she wasn't any of those things.

But as she felt Edward's arms around her, felt him guiding her confidently, her insecurity faded away. There was no room for nerves when Edward was holding her in his strong arms. She knew he'd never let her look foolish, and she thought she could follow him, like that, anywhere, any time.

Bella loved the feeling of being held close in Edward's arms, as he twirled her across the floor. Dean Martin's mellow tones rang through the room as he sang of finding the love of his life at last.

"I can relate to this song," Edward said in her ear, kissing her neck softly, "For so many years, I thought I'd never find someone to love. Esme kept telling me there was someone out there for me, that I'd find her someday, but I had given up hope till you came into my life. I want you to know that every single minute of those years was worth it, if it meant I could find you. I wouldn't change anything."

He meant every word. As he held Bella against his body and softly sang along to the song, he knew the truth of everything he'd said. Bella was worth everything he'd had to go through till he found her.

Bella smiled up at him, happy tears shining in her eyes.

"I know I haven't waited 80-something years for you," she said, "But every day of my life I've been waiting for you. I've never felt like I truly belonged anywhere till you. I love you."

She raised up on her toes and kissed him. They stood still, just swaying to the music, kissing.

"Ok, you two," Emmett's boom broke into their perfect moment, "Enough of that for now. This is a party, and it's time to rock and roll! This song is for you, Bellarina."

Suddenly, the Beatles came blasting from the speakers.

"Well she was just 17, you know what I mean, and the way she looked was way beyond compare,

Now I'll never dance with another, since I saw her standing there."

Bella laughed and Edward began to move to the fast beat, dipping her on the ooo's, his cool hand splayed out on her bare back to hold her securely, and twirling her around till she was breathless and laughing.

As they danced, Bella and Edward drew closer to each other's bodies, till they were pressed together as closely as they could get. Bella ran her hands up and down his back, loving the feel of his muscles under his tux, moving up into his hair and tangling her fingers there. She never wanted to stop touching him. Part of her wanted to touch and explore all of him without his clothes, and she blushed as she thought of it.

Not ready for that quite yet, she thought, but oh I want to.

"You're blushing, love," Edward whispered into her ear, "What are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking how good it feels to be dancing with you like this," she whispered back.

"Yes, I love holding you against me this way," he murmured, "Do you know how heartbreakingly beautiful you are tonight?"

He pulled her tighter against him, running his hands up her back, feeling the bare skin and thrilling at the touch. Her skin was so soft, like silk under his fingers, and he wanted more, to touch more, to see more. Her hair was up, and he wanted to pull out the pins holding it there and watch it tumble down around her and to rake his fingers through it.

Mine, he thought, she's mine, and I want so much more. I want everything.

But he knew the time was not yet right for everything. He wanted to honor and love Bella with all the respect he could give her, and that did not include doing everything his body craved tonight in his family home, on his couch, or even in her room. When the time came, he wanted it to be special and romantic, and he wanted to be married. An outdated notion, perhaps, but it was how he was raised.

Bella and Edward danced together for the first few songs, but then Emmett wanted a turn.

"Come on, Bella, let me show you how it's done," Emmett laughed, spinning her away from Edward.

It was a fast song, and Emmett picked her up and spun around, swinging her.

"Um, Teddy," Bella gasped, "I'm going to get dizzy."

He laughed, swung her one more time, and then returned her to Edward.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, concerned, "Are you dizzy?"

"Just a little," she answered, "Let me just sit a minute. Can I have some water?"

"Actually, Esme is about to come in and tell you that dinner is ready," Edward said, "May I escort you to the dining room, Miss Swan?"

He offered his arm, which she took, smiling up at him.

"Thank you, sir, I would be delighted to accompany you to the dining room," she giggled.

"We decided to do just a little dancing in the beginning," Esme explained as Bella took her seat at the table, "Then you can have your dinner, and the dancing can resume afterward."

The table was set formally, with a white table cloth, beautifully decorated with china and silver. The water goblet and wine glass were crystal, and they sparkled in the soft light of the dining room.

Bella ran her hands over everything and smiled.

"It's lovely, Esme," she said, "But you didn't have to do all this just for me."

"Of course we did, dear," Esme stopped to hug her, "This is your prom, and it's the first prom my children have really looked forward to. I wanted everything to be perfect and beautiful for all of you. This does include a nice formal dinner for you."

Everyone gathered around the table to sit with Bella as she ate.

"You know, under other circumstances," Bella laughed, "This could be intimidating, eating a fancy meal all by myself, being surrounded by vampires, staring at me as I eat."

Everyone joined in her laughter.

"Do you sense that we are all staring at you?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, kind of," she laughed, "It's hard not to feel the intense looks of seven people all aimed at you!"

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Esme asked, never wanting Bella to feel less than at ease with them.

"No, it doesn't, not at all," Bella assured her.

"I promised Charlie lots of pictures," Esme said, "Come on everyone, gather in close."

She took several pictures of them all together.

The meal consisted of baked chicken in a white wine sauce with rice and vegetables, accompanied by a soft dinner roll. She had ice water to drink and her one glass of champagne.

"Champagne, Esme?" she asked, surprised, "Does Dad know about this?"

"I asked his permission," Esme assured her, "This night is supposed to be very special, and I wanted you to be able to toast it, safely with us. If my children were human, I would allow them an occasional glass of wine under my roof and with my supervision. Your father agreed, provided nobody would be driving and that it was only one glass. Of course, he thinks everyone is having champagne; he doesn't realize you are the only one eating or drinking here tonight."

Bella sipped at the champagne slowly. The bubbles felt funny on her tongue, and the taste wasn't anything she'd want to try again in a hurry. She decided it must be an acquired taste, and she wasn't really interested in acquiring it, particularly not with her own plans for the future.

"You're making a funny face, love," Edward said, "Do you not like the champagne?"

"It's different," she answered, trying to be polite, "But I don't think it's really for me."

Carlisle moved the glass.

"Bella, never eat or drink anything here to be polite," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "If you don't like the champagne, do not drink it. From what I've heard, it is an acquired taste. Here, have more ice water instead. I think we also have some sparkling cider, if you'd like to try that."

"Oh, I like the sparkling cider," she said.

Carlisle went to the kitchen and returned with a fresh goblet filled with the sparkling cider.

"Is everything else alright?" Esme asked.

"Everything is delicious," Bella said, "You are an amazing cook, for someone who doesn't eat human food."

"Thank you," Esme smiled, "Carlisle and I have something else to tell you. We've already spoken to your father for permission, and Edward has nearly succeeded in pulling out his hair—an impossibility for a vampire—with his eagerness to tell you about this. I made him promise to wait till tonight, so Carlisle and I could invite you."

She laughed, tousling Edward's hair.

"What is it?" Bella asked, "Not more champagne?"

Carlisle chuckled.

"No, not champagne," he answered, "We'd like you to join us for a family vacation this summer. We own an island off the coast of Brazil. I bought it for Esme some years ago. We like to go there in the summer, because it's completely private, and we can be ourselves, not worrying about being seen in the sun, move at vampire speed, swim for hours, whatever we need. It's just a place we like to go to relax. We are planning a month there in July, and we would love to have you come with us. Charlie has already agreed."

"It's called isle Esme," Alice chimed in, "Carlisle actually gave it to Esme for an anniversary present."

"Wow! You own an island?" she was stunned for a moment, "Of course I'd like to go with you. I don't think I could bear it if you all left for a month. It isn't even just Edward, you know. I'd miss all of you so much."

"I don't think any of us would want to go if you couldn't come with us," Esme said, "That includes Carlisle and me. We love you like one of our own, and our family vacation would not be complete without you."

"Can Charlie afford the plane ticket?" Bella asked.

"No plane ticket necessary," Edward replied, "We own a private plane and several of us have pilot's licenses. We own the island, so no hotel bills either."

Bella felt a little overwhelmed. She knew the Cullens were very rich. How could they not be, with a mind reader and future seer around? But the idea that they actually owned an island and a plane brought it all home to her more definitely than ever before. Charlie was a cop in a small town, and though his salary allowed them to live without worry, it was nothing like the Cullens. Yet, the Cullens never acted as if they were better than Charlie or anyone else. They seemed comfortable with what they had, comfortable enough to enjoy it, but they didn't really flaunt it all. They loved her and welcomed her openly with all their hearts, and this meant more to Bella than all the money in the world. She told herself the love and acceptance were the things that mattered, and that feeling intimidated or somehow less because of the wealth was ridiculous.

"Count me in," Bella said, "I can hardly wait!"

Alice clapped her hands.

"Oh, Bella, it's going to be so fun!" she cried, "The island is beautiful. The water is really warm, so you'll be comfortable. We need to find you some light weight sun dresses and a new bathing suit or two—"

She broke off as everyone started laughing.

Charlie was driving in his cruiser, watching out for drunk drivers. There always were a couple on the night of the high school prom. He was thankful that Bella was safely at the Cullens instead of participating in the school event. She'd looked so beautiful and happy earlier that evening, and he hoped every minute of the night was special for her.

He realized he was near the turn off to the Cullen home and thought he would stop by to see his girl. Esme had invited him, and though he'd refused initially, now that he was in the neighborhood, he thought he could stop just for a minute.

Before he could reach the turn off, he saw a car parked on the side of the road, the windows all steamy. He didn't have to guess what this could mean. It was another inevitable fact of Prom night, kids parking and making out in cars, sometimes, even more than just making out. Charlie sighed and pulled up behind the car. It was the Newton boy's car, he noticed, as he exited his vehicle and headed toward the driver's side of the other car.

He shined his flashlight in the driver's window and saw Mike just crawling into the back seat, where Jessica Stanley waited, blouse unbuttoned. Both teens jumped in alarm, and Jessica frantically tried to cover herself.

"Hi kids," Charlie said, "You know you shouldn't be here, don't you?"

"Um, hi, Chief Swan," Mike giggled, "We were just talking, you know, nothing else."

"Sure you were," Charlie said, "This car reeks of alcohol. Have you been driving under the influence?"

"Actually, that's one of the reasons we stopped," Jessica said, "I didn't want him to drive anymore."

"Ok, kids, I'm going to drive you both to the station and call your parents. Get in the cruiser. I'll arrange for your car to be towed."

Grumbling and embarrassed, Mike and Jessica got out of his car and moved to the police cruiser.

"I'm just gonna stop by the Cullens for a minute to see Bella," Charlie told them, turning down the long almost hidden driveway.

In the Cullen house, Esme started to ask Bella a question, but Edward spoke before she could.

"Oh, Charlie's coming," he said, "He just turned down our road."

As if on cue, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle stood up to clear the table at lightning speed.

"What, is he ok?" Bella asked worriedly. She heard the Cullens move around her and guessed they were making sure Charlie would not suspect anything if he saw the table just set for one.

"Yes, he just wanted to see you, to see if you're having a good time."

Edward began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"He's got Mike and Jessica in the car," Edward explained, "He picked them up parking and a little drunk."

Everyone snickered.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Alice danced over to the door and opened it, just as Charlie got out of his car.

Around Bella, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle sat down as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Charlie, come on in," Alice sang.

"I can only stay for a minute," he answered, "I just wanted to see Bells."

"She's in the dining room," Alice smiled and opened the door wide.

"I can only stay a minute," Charlie said, walking in, "I've got a couple kids I need to take to the station."

Bella rose from the table and hugged her dad.

"I'm so glad you stopped by," she said, "It makes the night perfect!"

"Wow, everything looks so beautiful," Charlie said, "Are you having a good time?"

"The best time," Bella assured him.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink, Charlie?" Esme offered.

"No, thank you, I really need to go. I just wanted to check in with my girl."

Charlie took in the beautifully decorated table, noting that the Cullens must just have finished eating. The table was almost empty, except for a crystal pitcher with ice water and a lone glass next to it.

"I'd better get going," he said, "Need to get those kids to the station and call their parents."

Bella and Edward walked to the door with him. From where they sat in the cruiser, Mike and Jessica saw Edward and Bella. Mike felt himself go hot with desire and jealousy. Bella Swan looked incredible, and she should be his, he thought. Bella had shot him down and humiliated him at school, but he still wanted her. She was the most interesting and exciting girl he had seen. It must just be the Cullen money and everything. After all, Edward Cullen and his oh so perfect family were really out of everyone else's league in this small nowhere town, including Bella's.

Jessica felt a flash of sorrow. Here she was, all dressed up, with a drunken date, heading for the police station, while there stood Bella, beautiful and confident, wrapped securely in the arms of the most handsome boy Jess had ever seen. It wasn't fair, she thought. Was she fated always to lead this small town life, with this small town boy, while Bella Swan, someone Jess had considered a nobody due to her blindness, walked away with the prize. Even Jessica could see tonight, that Bella and Edward were meant to be together, and that wherever they were headed, this small town could never contain them.

Charlie hugged Bella, kissed her cheek and shook Edward's hand.

"Enjoy the rest of the evening," he said, "I'm so glad to have you here and safe."

He ran down the stairs and out to his cruiser, driving away, thankful he didn't have to worry about his daughter ending up like the two kids in the back.

After they heard Charlie drive away, they all returned to the dining room.

"Ok, back to where we were before. Are you finished with your dinner, Bella?" Esme asked. "I am sorry, but we had to clear the table so that Charlie wouldn't notice you were the only one who had eaten."

"Yes, it was all so good, but I'm so full," Bella answered, "Let me help you with the dishes."

"No, absolutely not," Esme said, "This is your night, and you're not doing housework of any kind."

"We men are going to take care of the clean up," Carlisle said, "Actually, it's all done, except your dishes, Bella. We'll do them later. Don't worry."

"Now, ladies, if you would please make your way to the seats we've placed near the piano," Jasper invited, "We have prepared a surprise for you."

"Of course, it probably isn't much of a surprise to the Pixie," Emmett teased, "But hopefully, she hasn't spilled the beans to the rest of you."

"I've tried not to see all the details," Alice said, "So, I don't know everything you've planned."

The girls sat down, as the four Cullen men gathered by the piano, Edward taking his seat on the bench.

"Welcome to the first ever performance of the Cullens," Carlisle said, "We have prepared and rehearsed a special show just for you ladies and for this special evening."

"I wanted to call our group Vampire, or Vegetarian Vamps," Emmett said, "But I was overruled."

"Be quiet now," Jasper hissed, "The show has started."

"We are going to sing a couple songs as a group," Edward explained, "And each of us has a special song to sing to his lady."

He began to play a swinging beat, and they broke into Nat King Cole's L O V E. Each guy took a line of the verse, and then they sang harmony together for the rest. Jasper, then Edward, then Emmett, then Carlisle sang:

"L is for the way you look at me,

O is for the only one I see,

V is very very, extra ordinary,

E is even more than anyone that you adore can love"

Then together for the chorus:

"Is all that I can give to you,

Love is more than just a game for two,

Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it,

Love was meant for you and me."

When the song was finished, the women cheered and clapped.

"Oh my, I never dreamed Carlisle would participate in this," Esme's squeal rivaled Alice's.

Bella beamed with delight over the concert. She was impressed with the quality of their performance. They all had beautiful voices, and when they started singing harmony together, she thought she might just melt into a puddle.

"I feel like I could swoon from that!" Alice said.

"You can't swoon," Rose pointed out the obvious, "You're a vampire. But I know what you mean. That was incredible."

"We aren't finished, ladies," Jasper admonished, "If you could all please take your seats. The concert shall continue, with Mr. Emmett McCarty singing John Lennon's Woman."

"This is dedicated to my Rosie," Emmett said, "She puts up with all my craziness, my mistakes, the ridiculous things I say and do. There's a line in this song, that says, woman, I know you understand, the little child inside your man, and I know my woman does truly understand that part of me, and every part of me. I love you, Rosie."

Rose wished she could cry the kind of happy tears she saw in Bella's eyes. She was so deeply moved by Emmett's sweet words and by the song he had chosen to sing to her. Her man was often silly, but deep inside, his heart was serious and loyal beyond what she could even have dreamt to hope for in a mate. She was so thankful she'd found him that fateful day so long ago.

The other guys sang quiet harmony in the background, sounding beautiful in their parts, but never overpowering Emmett's solo. When they finished, the girls were silent for a moment, almost too moved to react. Then they applauded, and Rose jumped into Emmett's arms.

"You big old oaf, I love you so much!" she sobbed tearlessly, "Thank you, Emmett. That was beautiful."

Emmett kissed her soundly, grinning from ear to ear.

"All for you, Rosie," he said.

Jasper stepped forward then, and Emmett stepped back beside Carlisle.

"My song is called If There Hadn't Been You," he said, "You all know my history, and if you don't know it, my Alice saved me. God only knows where I'd be without her. This is by a country singer named Billy Dean."

Jasper reached behind him to pick up a guitar and began to play. As he sang, Edward joined him with quiet harmony, letting Jasper's solo shine.

"A man filled with doubt, down and out and so alone,

A ship tossed and turned, lost and yearning for a home,

A survivor barely surviving, not really sure of his next move,

All of this, I would have been, if there hadn't been you.

A man filled with hope, who finally knows where he belongs,

A heart filled with love more than enough to keep it strong

A life that's alive again, no longer afraid to face the truth,

All of this I would have missed if there hadn't been you.

If there hadn't been you, where would I be?

If there hadn't been you here for me,

I made it through times I never would have made it through,

If there hadn't been you on my side, you in my life,

All my dreams would still be dreams,

If there hadn't been you."

Tears poured down Bella's cheeks. Knowing what she did of Jasper's life before Alice, the words were so appropriate. She couldn't imagine the anguish he had suffered before Alice had come bouncing into his world bringing the joy he needed.

Alice sat perfectly still, too moved to speak, too moved to squeal or bounce in her usual way. When Jasper finished, he walked over to her and knelt in front of her.

"I wish I could have written that song, darlin'," he said, "Because every word of it is true about me and all you gave me when you came into my life. Thank you."

"Oh, Jazzy!" Alice cried, launching herself into his arms.

When everyone had calmed down, Edward took the guitar Jasper had been using, and moving closer to where Bella was sitting, he began to speak.

"I looked a long time, trying to find a song to say exactly what I wanted, but nothing really seemed right. My Bella, you have changed my life, every bit as much as Alice did for Jasper, in different ways. The only thing I can do in response to all the joy you give me everyday, is just to love you in return, with all of my heart and soul. I was thinking about that, listening to all kinds of music, and I found this song by an artist named Collin Raye. It's called All I Can Do is love You."

He strummed the guitar softly, and with the other men joining him in harmony, he began to sing.

"It's simple, so easy,

Something bout your gentle way that frees me.

I feel it; all I can do is love you.

This one thing, I'm sure of,

Nothing's sweeter in this world than your love,

I'm certain, all I can do is love you.

All of my dreams are yours,

Those distant shores of love at last have found me,

Best way I can explain is there's hope again,

And you're the light surrounding me.

My lifetime, I'll prove it,

Cause baby when it gets right down to it,

I can't help it, all I can do is love you.

Like warm sun in winter,

Unexpected was this sweet surrender,

I now know, all I can do is love you,

Forever, all I can do is love you."

The song ended on a soft chord. Edward put the guitar down and moved to Bella, taking her in his arms.

"I mean every word of that song," he whispered to her, "You are everything to me, sweet girl."

Bella couldn't speak, because she was crying too hard, but she returned his embrace with as much strength as she could, burrowing her face into his shoulder.

"Nobody has ever done anything like that for me before," she said, "Thank you, Edward, it was so beautiful! I wish we had a recording of that."

"We do have a recording," he told her, "We are videoing this, so you can all have a copy."

"You boys are amazing," Esme sighed, "Where have you been practicing?"

"Oh, we've found time," Carlisle smiled, "We've practiced when you've all been out, practiced in the garage, on some of those all men hunting trips."

"Oh, you rascals, I love you all," Esme laughed.

"We still have two more numbers," Edward said, releasing Bella and returning to the piano, "Please take your seats again, and let me introduce, Carlisle Cullen."

The girls whistled and cheered.

"Carlisle?" Esme breathed.

"You didn't think I'd leave you out, did you, beloved?" he answered, "Esme and I have danced to this song many times. It is one of her favorites, and it fits so much of what I would want to say to my dear wife and partner. This is Unforgettable, by Nat King Cole."

When the final notes of the song died away, the women came to their feet, applauding wildly. Rose whistled shrilly, and the other three cheered as loudly as they could. Then they all rushed forward to embrace their partners.

"Wait, ladies," Emmett laughed, "Much as we are all thrilled by your enthusiastic reception, we have one final number to perform for you this fine evening."

They returned to their seats, and Carlisle announced the last song.

"This is in honor of all of you beautiful girls," he said, "And in tribute and recognition of how beautiful you all are, not just tonight, all dressed up as you are, but every day."

Then, in perfect harmony, they began to sing, the Way You Look Tonight.

When the show was over, the women hugged and thanked all the guys, and then everyone went back to dancing.

Bella was amazed by the range of music, as they continued to dance. It seemed every era of music was represented, from the 30's to present, and almost any genre. She heard the Beatles, Elvis, Sinatra, The Rolling Stones, some Disco and contemporary artists such as Lady Gaga. There was even some country music for Jasper, and Bella discovered that when she listened to the words, she liked most of it.

Bella danced with everyone. She found Carlisle to be smooth and elegant in his dancing. Emmett was lively and boisterous. Jasper turned on some George Strait and Asleep at the Wheel and taught her to do some Texas Swing. She had never had so much fun in her life. The best part was always when she was dancing with Edward.

Jasper felt as if he might overflow with happiness from all the joy filling the room. Alice had never been so completely happy before. He knew this was because of Bella, because Alice finally had that best friend for whom she had longed, and Jasper would have done anything for Bella because of it.

"You're so happy tonight, darlin'," he said during a dance.

"I don't know why we never thought of doing this before," she replied, "It is so much fun."

"I think we never did it before, because Edward was alone," Jasper said, "None of us would have wanted to have such a romantic group evening and have him be on the sidelines, as he so often was in the past."

"You're right about that," she sighed, "Everything has changed since Bella came into our lives. She seems to complete this family in wonderful ways."

"As long as you are always as happy as you have been lately," he said, kissing her, "I want for nothing more in my life."

Carlisle and Esme waltzed together and watched their children.

"Look at our family, beloved," Esme said, "We are complete at last."

"I was just thinking the same thing," he replied, "All those many years I spent alone, longing for companionship. I wanted so much more than a coven; I wanted this, a family."

"I know you did, and you have it now."

"When I first changed Edward," he continued, "I never allowed myself to dream this could ever happen. Then you came along, and Rose, and the rest. We waited a long time for our Bella, but now I, you and I, have the family we both wanted so much."

She nodded, and they kissed, losing themselves in each other.

Rose and Alice grabbed Bella and began to dance with her.

"I don't need to ask if you're having fun," Alice said, "You're positively glowing with so much fun!"

"You've come so far since we first met you," Rose added, "You seemed like you didn't know your place in the world in those early days, but now, you seem to have found your footing. And damn, girl, you look so hot tonight! I'm so proud."

The girls laughed and hugged each other.

"I know it's not right for me to say things like I've finally found where I belong since I found Edward," Bella began more seriously, "A woman doesn't need a man to complete her or make her life right in some way. But I don't know any other way to describe it. With Edward, and with all of you, I am the Bella I always knew inside, but never quite knew how to bring out in front. Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does," Rose said, "All your life, you've taken care of your mother, or your father. You've never been just a kid or just a teenage girl. You've always had to fight for acceptance, too, because of your blindness. Now, you have your mate, and you have a big family full of people who love and accept you as you are. It's bound to make you feel more confident and more complete."

"Don't discount the mate thing either," Alice said, "When a vampire finds his or her mate, they feel that sense of completion and belonging, too. It's part of how we know we've found our mates. You're human, but remember, Esme felt it for Carlisle the first time they met when she was only 16."

"And Emmett says he felt it, the first time he saw me," Rose said, "But as he was being mauled by a bear at the time, I'm not sure he really knows that for sure. But it's possible. So, I agree with Alice that the mate thing also adds to these feelings for you."

Emmett came over to them and picked up Rose.

"Enough of this serious talk you three," he laughed, "Come and dance with me, Rosie. You've been away too long. Come on, everybody, let's twist!"

"Do you know how to twist?" Edward asked, returning to Bella.

"No, I've never learned that one," she answered.

He moved behind her, pulling her body against him. Slowly, he slid his hands down her body to her hips.

"Now, when the music starts," he breathed into her ear, "I'm going to teach you how to twist."

He kissed the back of her neck, moving down to her back. She shivered with desire as his hands and his mouth created fire in her belly and made her want something more.

"Start the song," Edward told Emmett.

Again, the sound of the Beatles burst from the speakers with Twist and Shout, and Edward began to move. He held Bella's hips, twisting her body with his. Their bodies were flush against each other, and as they moved, the sexual tension and desire grew between them. Every twist of her hips caused Bella's body to brush against his groin, and Edward thought he might just die from the pleasure the sensations evoked in him. He knew she must feel his hardness; they were too close together for her not to feel it. He was embarrassed and thought he should be ashamed to let a girl know he was having that reaction, but for this moment, he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of holding his love and being turned on like any other 17-year-old boy would be.

Bella's body felt flushed from the proximity of Edward's body. She had thought she'd felt desire before, but it was nothing like this. Between the raw sexuality of John Lennon's voice, then Edward's body moving against her, his hands gripping her, she thought she could burst into flames. Her body reacted, and she felt the heat between her legs. She felt embarrassed and wondered if the vampires could smell that she was turned on, but for this night, this moment, she just wanted to revel in all the new feelings. She could feel that Edward was experiencing the same thing, as she felt him hard against her, not needing an explanation of what the hardness was.

Edward in turn could tell that Bella was having the same reaction to him as he was having to her. Her pulse was rapid and her breathing was shallow, almost uneven. He felt a slight tension in her body, as if she was waiting for something, and he definitely felt how she tried to press herself against him as much as possible. He basked in the heat that was radiating off her.

"Wow, look at them," Jasper whispered to Alice, "The lust in this room just blew off the scale."

"We're all going to benefit from that tonight," Alice laughed, "All of us but Edward and Bella. Though they might venture a little farther tonight than they usually do."

The song ended, and Edward spun Bella around to face him.

"You are incredible," he told her, "You are beautiful and sexy, and everything I've ever wanted."

He kissed her passionately, and Bella returned the kiss with equal passion, pressing her body against him, wanting to feel that hardness again.

Things began to wind down around midnight, and Emmett announced the last song.

"Ok, everyone, get your partner and prepare for a nice romantic slow one for the final dance," he said quietly.

The song started, and Elvis Presley's voice sang about how he couldn't help falling in love.

Edward pulled Bella into his arms again, and together they swayed sweetly to the music, Edward singing the song to her softly. With the last note, he kissed her.

"I love you, my Bella," he said.

"I love you, my Edward," she answered.

The rest of the family hugged and kissed each other. Then they all went around hugging everyone. Bella couldn't thank them all often enough. She had no words strong enough to tell them what this evening had meant to her. She hugged Carlisle and Esme last.

"Thank you both so much," she cried, "This has been the best night of my life."

"You're most welcome, dear," Esme said, kissing her cheek, "We are so happy you enjoyed it."

"And I'm glad you both participated with us," Bella added, "Carlisle, your singing was incredible."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Why thank you, if I decide I'm bored with being a doctor, perhaps I could become a famous crooner."

Bella laughed and hugged him one more time.

"Come, love, let's go upstairs," Edward said.

"Goodnight everyone," Bella called.

Edward took her hand and led her up the stairs to her room. He closed the door behind them and took her into his arms.

"I want to tell you again, how very beautiful you are tonight," he murmured, "You are the most exquisite being God ever created. Sometimes, I still almost can't believe that you are mine."

"I feel the same way about you," she answered, "Of all the women in the world, vampire or human, I'm the one you want. It amazes me still, but I'm so happy it's true."

"Let's have one more dance, just you and me," he said.

She nodded, and he went to the stereo and started the song he'd had queued up all evening.

"This is I've Had the Time of my Life, from the movie Dirty Dancing," he told her, "It says everything I want to say to you about tonight."

He sang the words to her, as he began to move with her around the room. He dipped her, sliding her body slowly and sensuously down his, raising her up just as slowly. His hands slid down her back, just barely reaching under the fabric of her dress, stopping just above her rear. He slid his hands back up and around to her sides, moving down to her hips, then up, just grazing the outside of her breasts. He kissed her, his tongue tentatively seeking entrance into her mouth, shyly touching hers.

His hands went to her hair, pulling out the pins that held it, as he'd wanted to do all night. He watched it fall around her shoulders and nearly gasped at the feeling it aroused in him. He tangled his hands in her hair, pulling it slightly, kissing her neck.

Bella moaned softly. Her hands followed a similar path to his, sliding down his back, reaching up under his jacket, to get closer to his skin. Nervously, she pulled on his shirt, untucking it, and moved her hands under the fabric to feel his bare skin. Her tongue tangled with his, and their kisses became heated and desperate.

They moaned into each other's mouths, pressing against each other, hands continuing to explore, as the song continued. They weren't dancing now, just standing together, bodies swaying, kissing and touching, each of them thrilled and excited.

"You're beautiful, Edward," she whispered, "I love how your skin feels. I love your muscles, and how safe I feel in your arms. I love you."

"You are the beautiful one," he said, "You make me feel alive. I can almost feel my pulse pounding."

He slid his hands over her dress, up to her breasts and very gently explored them, still outside her clothes.

"Mmmm," she gasped, "Oh, Edward, that feels so good!"

Edward pressed against her, letting her feel how much he wanted her. She moaned at the sensation, and Edward nearly lost control. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. Something deep and primal rose in him, demanding he take what was his.

Bella had begun kissing him again, her tongue meeting his, her breaths panting with desire.

"Stop, Bella, stop," he cried, stepping back.

She froze, remembering what he'd made her promise about stopping.

Her breaths came in pants, and her heart was pounding from excitement. She did not feel afraid of Edward. She stood where she was, letting them both calm down, waiting for him to be able to come back to her.

Edward took a deep breath, willing his body to calm down, locking his control and shoving his overwhelming desire behind that control. He was ashamed of how nearly he'd forgotten everything he was in his need for Bella. Had he frightened her? Would she want to end their relationship? He was terrified of losing her all because he couldn't control his body.

He took another deep breath, and then he looked up to see her smiling face. She looked calm and happy, not frightened, not running away. He strode back to her and took her gently into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he said, "But thank you for remembering what we discussed."

She reached up and stroked his cheek softly.

"Ssh, my Edward, you have nothing to apologize for," she whispered.

"But I nearly lost control," he protested, "I almost couldn't stop. And I don't know if I would have stopped just at taking you, in the typical physical sense. What if—what if I'd bitten you?"

"But you didn't," she replied, still stroking his cheek, "You didn't take me in any way. You stopped yourself. You were strong enough to stop, and I was strong enough to stop when you asked me to. I'm your mate, and you can't hurt me. Something in you will always prevent you from doing that."

He sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

"You are so wonderful," he said, "I love you for understanding me so well, for accepting me, and who I am. I would never want to hurt you. It would kill me if I ever did."

"You never will, not physically."

"I hope you are right," he sighed again.

"I'll always remember to stop when you say stop," she promised, "But Edward, I want you to know, I don't regret anything that happened tonight, not anything. It was perfect, wonderful."

He kissed her tenderly. He kissed her lips and her eyes and hugged her.

"Truly, I can't bring myself to regret it either," he admitted, "How can I regret being close to you? You felt amazing in my arms, touching you was like nothing I could have even imagined. I can't regret anything that happens between us."

"I'm glad to hear that," she said, "As long as we don't hurt each other—ok, so I can't hurt you physically, but there are other ways to hurt someone—as long as we always talk about it, and as long as everything is mutual, we'd only ruin it if we regretted it."

"I agree with you, my love."

They kissed again, and then Bella went to get ready for bed.

When he heard the water turn on in Bella's bathroom, Emmett called up from his room, just loud enough for the vampires to hear.

"Thanks little brother, thanks for the lust you two have been giving off tonight!"

Edward growled.

"I'm proud of you, son," Carlisle said, "You handled yourself very well tonight, in every moment. Trust yourself, and trust Bella. Together, you two are going to make it."

"Thank you," Edward whispered fervently.

Bella came back and climbed into bed, snuggling under the covers. She yawned.

"Tired? It's been quite the night," Edward said.

He lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"Mmm. The best night of my life," she answered.

"The best night of my life as well. Sleep now, sweet girl. I'll be here beside you all night."

In their room, Carlisle and Esme smiled at each other.

"He's come so far," Esme said.

"Yes, he has. Bella has saved him I think."

"I think they've saved each other," Esme answered.

"I believe you are right," Carlisle agreed, "I was so proud of him tonight, so proud of them both. She has made such a change in this whole family. She will be a stunning vampire someday I think."

"Do you think he will change her?"

"I don't see how he could not change her," Carlisle said, "If they want to be together, she will have to be changed someday. When the time comes, we'll support them, as we have done for all the others."

"Would the change restore her sight?" Esme asked.

"I expect it would, as I've never seen any damage it can't heal, provided the heart can continue beating," he said, "I don't believe Bella is even thinking that way now. She's thinking about being changed, but not about the vision. When she's ready we can discuss it with her."

Upstairs, Edward was humming Bella's lullaby, thinking over the night, considering what he'd heard Carlisle and Esme discussing. There's time to discuss everything, he thought.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered to the girl sleeping in his arms, "There is nothing I won't do for you."

He kissed her hair, letting his mind remember every detail of the Prom, happier and more content than he'd ever been.

_Author end notes_

_Seeing Bella is up for a number of awards in the Sunflower Awards. If you feel so inclined, please go and vote for the story, or for some of the other great stories. _

_www dot thesunflowerawards dot blogspot dot com_

_It's also been nominated for some Avant Garde awards, and I'm overwhelmed and beyond thrilled. _

_Thank you to everyone for supporting this story, for reviewing, sharing your thoughts and feelings and spreading the word. I would love to take you all out for dinner and drinks to thank you!_

_Recs_

_This is who I Am, by pattyrose_

_Edward Cullen, successful business exec/playboy/all around bad boy. Bella Swan, divorced mom/graphic artist/unwilling to trust her heart to the likes of someone like Edward again. Will she give him a chance? Does he even deserve one? AH, AU ExB._

_http:/www dot fanfiction dot net/s/5980177/1/This_Is_Who_I_Am_A_Twilight_Fanfic_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer:_

_Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe. I just like to play around there._

_Author Notes_

_Thank you everyone for the love you gave the last chapter! I'm so happy you all loved the Prom so much. Thanks for the reviews and alerts and for spreading the word on this story. Can I send you all a box of homemade brownies?_

_Voting is still open for The Sunflower awards till May 25 I believe. Thanks to all of you, Seeing Bella is up for a number of awards, as are the stories by my lovely beta, Dooba, and my prereader PiedPiperOSIB's story. Regardless, there are some incredible stories up there. Many of the recs I've made in the past few weeks came from the nominations. Please go vote for your favorites: thesunflowerawards blogspot com!_

_Everyone on my team made this chapter work! Thank you dearest Dooba, Divine Inspiration, Debbie, Shannon and PiedPiperOSIB! I want to fix you all a big dinner with lots of wine and my special homemade bread and hug you all forever. _

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

The weeks between the Prom and the beginning of July flew by. There were finals, graduation, again, for Emmett, Rose and Jasper, and several shopping trips to get everything they'd all need for the month on Isle Esme.

"A bikini, Alice, really?" Bella complained on one of the shopping trips, "I've never worn a bikini in my life. I think I'd be embarrassed. I mean, look at it, it barely covers a thing!"

"Bella, Bella, that's the point, isn't it?" Alice soothed, "Seriously, you look hot in that thing. The color is so lovely against your skin, too. You have a great figure, and you should show it off more than you do. It's only going to be us, after all."

"I agree," Rose added, "Edward might just be the first vampire to faint when he sees you come strutting out in that!"

"Do you two see my skin?" Bella asked, "I know you all will just sparkle, but me, I will burn."

"We've already packed about a dozen bottles of sun screen SPF 50," Alice said, "Edward was worried about that, and since he's prone to over reacting, he's bought far more than you'll need. You will not burn."

"Again, this is Edward," Rose laughed, "If your skin gets the slightest bit pink, he'll be rushing you indoors."

They all laughed.

"Here's a matching cover-up you can wear over it," Alice said, handing a soft robe to Bella, "You can put this on, walk outside and just drop the robe. Edward won't know what hit him!"

Rose and Alice snickered.

"Ok, ok, I'll get it," Bella sighed, "I wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to see Edward make vampire history by fainting."

The evening before they were scheduled to leave, the Cullens invited Charlie over for a visit. They wanted to give him the opportunity to see pictures of where Bella would be staying, and to give him a chance to ask any questions he might have.

"Wow, this island looks great," Charlie mumbled, looking at the pictures, "You actually own this place?"

"Yes, Esme owns it," Carlisle explained, "Nobody else lives there; it's completely private. We have a cleaning crew that comes in from time to time to do upkeep, but that's it. Bella will be perfectly safe."

"Here's a list of all our phone numbers," Esme said, handing Charlie a piece of paper covered in her elegant script, "You should be able to reach any of us anytime. I realize Bella's phone won't work internationally, but you can get in touch with her by calling these numbers."

"And I'll call you often, Dad," Bella said, sitting next to him and snuggling into his side.

Charlie draped his arm around her and hugged her to him.

"I'm sure gonna miss you, bells," he said, "The place won't be the same while you're gone."

"I've been cooking a lot of casseroles for you," Bella said, "I've divided them all into individual servings and put them in the freezer. At least you won't starve while I'm gone."

"I appreciate all that work," Charlie smiled, "But it's you I'm going to miss, your company. Ok, and your cooking, too."

"We'll take tons of pictures, Chief," Emmett said, "Wouldn't want you to miss seeing Bellarina swimming with dolphins or something."

"Oh, speaking of pictures," Esme jumped to her feet and walked to a photo album on an end table, "Here, this is an album of pictures from the prom. We've made an album for you too, Charlie."

She handed it to Charlie, and he took it eagerly, tucking it under his arm as he rose to his feet.

Charlie decided it was time to leave. The Cullens and Bella were leaving early in the morning, and Charlie figured they all needed to try to get a good night's sleep. He could never sleep worth a damn the night before a trip, but he hoped his daughter could get some good rest. She'd have a long day of travel ahead of her.

"I have to go to the station for a while this evening," he explained, "I just wanted to stop for a few minutes to wish you a happy trip."

Bella walked with him to the door and hugged him.

"Thanks, Dad, thanks for everything, and thanks for letting me do this."

Charlie returned her hug and kissed her cheek.

"Be safe, Bells," he said, "Have fun, and don't hesitate to call if you need anything. In fact, call often. I want to hear from you and hear how things are going."

"I'll call as often as I can," Bella promised, "I'll miss you, Dad."

"Me too. I love you, always have, always will."

"You be safe too, Dad," she said.

He laughed, kissed her cheek again and left.

The next day was very long for Bella. The Cullens plane was extremely comfortable, and they had brought food and drink for her, but it was a long flight, with one stop for refueling on the way. She tried sleeping, resting her head on Edward's lap, as he ran his hands through her hair. She couldn't really go to sleep though, so she just lay there, enjoying the feeling of his hands in her hair, listening to the soft sound of his voice as he spoke to the others.

When they landed at last in Rio, she was dismayed to learn they still had to drive across the city and take a boat ride to the island.

"You mean you don't have your own landing strip on Isle Esme?" she asked, yawning.

"No, sorry, love," Edward answered, "It's not really big enough for that, and then we'd need a hanger, fueling capabilities and the whole thing. Isle Esme is beautiful and pristine, and none of us want to clutter it up that way."

"Oh, that makes sense," Bella said, "I really don't mind. I'm just tired, I guess."

"I know you must be exhausted," Esme said, hugging Bella, "But here are the taxis. We'll be there in no time."

The boat ride woke Bella up. The spray in her face, the speed at which Edward drove, it was exhilarating. She loved the smell of the ocean and the roll of the boat under her feet.

Bella was standing beside Edward as he drove, grinning with joy.

"Having fun?" Edward asked.

"Oh yes, this is a blast," she laughed, "Spending most of my life in Phoenix, I haven't been on the ocean much, except on boats with Dad from time to time."

"We're almost there," he said, squeezing her hand, "I hope every minute of this trip brings you as much joy and keeps that smile on your face."

She raised their clasped hands to her face and kissed his fingers.

"As long as I'm with you," she said, "Every minute is always wonderful."

They arrived at the island, and Emmett leapt to the dock, tying the boat quickly and expertly. Edward picked Bella up in his arms and jumped to the dock, swinging her happily. In that moment, he looked boyish and ecstatic, ready for fun.

Carlisle and Esme watched them, then turned to smile at each other. They didn't need to speak of their happiness. They just nodded at each other, then stepped to the dock.

"Come on, Bella, hurry up," Alice squealed, "I can't wait for you to see the house!"

Edward took off running, Bella still in his arms. Bella shrieked with laughter, and begged him to go faster. He sped up, whooping with the joy of running with his girl in his arms. As they approached the house, he slowed down carefully, before stopping to put her down, so she could approach the house on her own.

"The steps to the porch are right in front of you," he told Bella, "Four steps up, and then just walk straight to the front door. The porch has rails surrounding it, so you won't fall off if you want to walk around out here."

Bella used her cane to find the steps and moved up them easily to the front door.

"I'm putting you and Bella in the blue room," Esme said, "It's so pretty, and I thought Bella would like the bedding in there, very soft and tactile."

"Thank you, Esme," Bella said.

"We had our cleaning people come in yesterday and turn on the air conditioning as well as stock the kitchen for you," Carlisle added, "If you need anything though, please tell us. We go over to the mainland to hunt often, so it won't be putting anyone out to stop and get anything you need or want."

"Would you like to go over to the mainland and experience Rio?" Edward asked.

"Sure I would like to do that!" Bella exclaimed, "Not that I want to leave this place anytime soon, but I'd hate to be this close and not visit at least one day."

"We'll do it then," Edward replied, "We're here for a whole month after all. We always like to go over and see the sights anyway."

The adrenaline and excitement of arriving on the island was beginning to wear off for Bella, and she yawned widely.

"Excuse me," she groaned, "I'm sorry, but I'm wiped out. I want to see everything, but I think a quick tour of the house, a shower and then bed for me. Then I can start fresh tomorrow and see every bit of the island."

"Very well, dear," Esme said, "Come with me. I'll show you around. I need to find where they put all the food anyway."

Bella and Esme checked out the kitchen. There was more food than Bella thought she could eat in a month, and the kitchen was modern and airy. She thought she'd enjoy cooking in there.

The entire house had a feeling of openness and light to Bella. She knew she could be oriented to it quickly. The hard wood floors felt nice under her feet. The bedroom she and Edward would be sharing was airy and made her feel welcome. She thought she'd sleep wonderfully in the bed with nothing but happy dreams.

"It's beautiful Esme," she cried, "I love it."

Esme beamed. She was so happy showing Bella around this home. The island and its home was very special to Esme. It had been a gift from Carlisle, and she had put all her love into decorating it. Bella was the only human, besides the caretakers, who had ever been in it, or on the island for that matter, and Esme was thrilled with Bella's reaction.

"I'm so happy you feel you'll be comfortable here," she said, giving Bella a hug and kiss, "Make yourself at home. Remember, this is every bit as much your home now as it is ours."

Bella hugged her.

After a quick shower, Bella climbed into bed. She burrowed down into the pillows, and waited for Edward to join her.

He entered a few minutes later and came to sit beside her.

"Everyone else has gone out to get reacquainted with the island," he told her, "They'll see you in the morning."

"Mmmh," she murmured, pulling herself close against him, "Do you want to be out there with them?"

He laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"No, I don't want to be out there," he said, "The only place I want to be is wherever you are. Besides, when they say they are going to explore the island, they have more than exploration of the flora and fauna in mind."

"Oh," Bella blushed, "Of course."

"Sleep now, beautiful," he said, "I know you're tired. We have all day tomorrow to begin our own exploration of the island. You're going to love it here. The water is warm. The beach is beautiful, the sand is soft. There are so many scents and sounds for you to experience."

"Sounds so nice," she said.

"I thought we could try something while we're here," Edward said tentatively.

"Hmmm?" she said.

"Well, without the air conditioning, it's very warm here," he explained, "I thought, perhaps, that if I turned off the air, I could get under the covers with you. You would be able to cuddle against me without getting too cold. In fact, my temperature might feel good to you here."

Bella immediately threw back the covers and patted the space beside her.

"Oh please, let's try it," she pleaded.

He chuckled.

"Eager, are you?"

"Yes, I am," she laughed, "I've wanted to be able to sleep like that with you for so long."

"Let me go turn off the air, and I'll be right there."

He turned off the air conditioning and opened a window, so Bella could hear the sound of the waves. He took a moment to go into the bathroom and change into a pair of pajama pants, leaving his chest bare. When he returned to Bella, she was sitting up with the covers still turned back, waiting for him. He got into bed beside her, pulling her down against his chest.

"This is so nice," she whispered.

"I agree. I love holding you this way."

She snuggled closer, draping an arm around him, her head resting over his heart.

"Sleep now my love," he said.

He began to stroke her hair softly, and she drifted into easy sleep, comfortable in his arms and with the ocean soothing her. She had been right in thinking her dreams would be happy. Edward filled them all, and in every one, they were together and happy.

On the day Bella was traveling to Isle Esme, Charlie was fishing with Billy.

"How's Bella?" Billy asked.

"She's great. She just left for a month-long vacation with the Cullens. They own this private island off the coast of Brazil."

Billy was horrified. What were those leeches going to do with Charlie's daughter, alone on an island?

"Charlie, my friend, you have got to make her come back, now." Billy urged, "Please, please, trust me. This is not safe."

Charlie sighed.

"Not this again," he grumbled, "I know you have your prejudices against the Cullens, but you also know that they have been great with Bella. They protected her from serious harm, given her a beautiful Prom, and now they are taking her on their family vacation. You've never given me any evidence that they are dangerous to her, and everything I've seen with my own eyes has shown just the opposite."

"Don't you get a bad vibe from them?" Billy pushed the issue, "Where is your cop sense?"

Charlie laughed.

"My cop sense is just fine. Look, I've got this photo album they gave me. They did a private prom for the kids this year, and they took a bunch of pictures for me."

He brought out the album and started to go through it. He hadn't looked at it yet, because he'd had to work the night before. Then he'd fallen into bed exhausted when he got home, and he had to leave early to meet up with Billy today. So he'd taken the album along, just in case.

He opened the album, and he and Billy leaned over it together.

The first picture was one of Edward and Bella dancing. They looked stunning together. His girl had never looked more graceful, Charlie thought. There were pictures of everyone, the couples dancing, everyone dancing with other people. There was a picture of Edward teaching Bella to twist, and Charlie frowned at the intimacy of their position.

He was surprised at a picture of the dinner table. Bella was sitting there, a plate of food in front of her. She was laughing at something, but what caught Charlie's attention was that nobody else was eating, and there were no other place settings.

What the hell, he thought. Don't they ever eat? He thought about how Edward never ate at his house, even when he stayed through dinner time. Weird, he thought, very strange. He'd need to think about this later.

He turned to the next picture, showing him standing on the porch talking to Bella.

"Wait, turn back to that other one, the dinner one," Billy said, "Look, doesn't this strike you as odd, Chief Swan? Why aren't they all eating?"

"Maybe they were just finishing up," Charlie suggested.

"No way, look, Bella's plate is full."

"I don't know why she's the only one eating," Charlie said, "But if you have a thought on that, feel free to share. Otherwise, let's drop it."

"I just want you to think about things," Billy sighed.

Later that night, Charlie did just that. He sat in his recliner, a beer at hand, looking at the pictures and trying to figure out what Billy was getting at.

Alice saw a vision of Charlie staring at the dinner picture.

"Crap," she exclaimed.

She explained what she'd seen to everyone. Bella was still sleeping.

"Oh, I shouldn't have put that picture in there!" Esme moaned, "I'm sorry everyone."

"Why didn't you see this before?" Edward asked Alice, "I mean, when Esme decided to put that particular picture in Charlie's album."

"I guess because I wasn't watching Charlie's future," Alice said, "I'm watching him now. I wanted to watch his future for Bella, so she wouldn't worry about him while she's here."

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked.

"So far nothing," Alice replied, "I just see him, looking at the picture, thinking hard."

"We are so comfortable with Bella," Carlisle said, "We are getting careless."

Edward nodded.

Esme was still upset with herself for not thinking about that picture causing Charlie to be curious.

"Don't worry, beloved," Carlisle comforted, "There's nothing we can do now. Whatever Charlie comes up with as a reason for it, he won't come near the truth."

"Famous last words," Emmett muttered.

"Yes, you were the one who thought Bella would never guess," Jasper said, "If she gets her ability to notice things from her father, this could be serious. But for now, I tend to agree with Carlisle."

"We can't do anything about it now," Carlisle said, "We can think of something to tell him, special diet perhaps. For now, let's relax and enjoy the rest of our night. Alice will be watching Charlie anyway."

They all returned to what they had been doing, and Edward moved back to bed, wrapping his arms around Bella, holding her close to his body.

In the morning, Bella awoke, refreshed and eager to start the day. She dressed quickly and found her way to the kitchen. Edward and Esme were there, already fixing her breakfast.

"Here's your coffee," Edward handed her a steaming mug, "We've got scrambled eggs and bacon this morning, as well as some fresh fruit. Will that be satisfactory?"

Bella grinned at him. She still loved his oh so formal speech.

"Yes, that will be most satisfactory," she replied.

"Are you teasing me, Miss Swan?" he asked.

"Who, me?"

He picked her up, beginning to tickle her as he carried her to the table.

"Sit down and eat, little minx," he laughed.

"And when you're finished with breakfast," Alice said, "Go get yourself ready for a day at the beach."

"Here's some sun screen for you," Edward said, "I brought plenty. Shall I help you put it on? You don't want to miss anywhere."

"Not this time, brother," Rosalie said, "Alice and I will help Bella today. You can do it in the future."

Edward shrugged.

"What are you girls plotting now?" he sighed.

"Never you mind," Alice danced out of his reach, "You're finished with breakfast, so come on, Bella."

The girls went to Bella's room.

"Just think how nice it will be to have Edward help you with sun screen," Rose whispered.

"Oh damn," Bella said breathlessly, "I don't know how I'll stand having him touching me all over like that. I might just combust!"

"We wanted to help you today, so he won't see you in the bikini till you're all ready," Alice explained, "Here's the sun screen. Get everywhere you can reach, and we'll help you with the rest."

They were all ready in a few minutes, and together, they went out to present themselves to the guys.

Bella felt shy as she walked outside. What would Edward think when he saw her in the suit? Would he like the way she looked?

Edward paced, as he waited for Bella to appear with his sisters. They were up to something, he knew, because they'd been blocking him, every time he tried to see Bella's bathing suit in their minds. Besides, he didn't like being away from Bella and thought all these cloak and dagger games his sisters played were getting ridiculous. He and Bella had been together several months now, after all.

The door opened and the three girls emerged, each wearing a cover-up, hiding their bathing attire. Rose was in red, of course, Alice in black, and Bella was in that lovely royal blue Edward loved so much on her.

"Ladies, you all look ravishing," Jasper said with a bow, "Will you accompany us to the beach?"

"Oh, Jazzy, you and your southern charm," Alice purred, executing a perfect curtsy, "I would be delighted to go to the beach with you."

She giggled, jumping off the porch and dropping her robe on the sand.

Rose walked tall and proud to Emmett where he stood staring. Looking him straight in the eye, she slowly untied the belt of her robe and dropped the robe at her feet.

"Damn, my Rosie, you are just downright hot," Emmett said.

Bella tried not to show her nerves. She walked calmly down the steps, to find Edward waiting for her a few paces away at the bottom.

"That color is beautiful on you," he said, "I know I say it all the time, but it's true."

"Come on, Bella, drop the cover-up," Alice encouraged, "Don't be shy. Everyone here loves you. Remember what we discussed about history making the day we bought it."

Bella giggled self-consciously, and reached to untie the robe and remove it, draping it over the porch rail.

Edward had been moving toward Bella when she took off the robe, and when he saw her body revealed in the tiny bikini, he stumbled. Then he stood staring, transfixed by the vision before him. She was stunning, incredible. The bikini was tiny, just covering the necessary areas, letting the rest of her body shine in all her glory. Her skin was fair, her stomach flat, her legs long and beautiful. She had curves in all the right places. The top made her breasts look even more fantastic than he already thought they were. Edward found it hard to breathe, and he just stood staring in awe. His desire for her, always just under control, raged through him. He wanted her so much.

"Fuck me!" Edward breathed reverently.

Bella blushed. She didn't need anyone to tell her that he liked what he saw. The growl in his voice when he said those words, the mere fact that her Edward swore like that in her presence told her he must like it very much.

"My Bella, you are—just wow!" Edward couldn't find a coherent sentence.

Alice's laugh trilled.

"We told you, Bella," she laughed, "Look at him, he's speechless, and he can't even move. Oh, I wish you could see the expression on his face! He's completely blown away. He didn't faint, but he actually stumbled when he first saw you."

At last Edward was able to move. He took her hands in his.

"I have never seen a more beautiful sight than you," he declared, "Every time I think I've seen you the most beautiful you can be, you surpass yourself. You are truly stunning my love."

Bella threw herself into his arms.

"I'm so glad you like it," she said, "I was so nervous. The girls had to talk me into buying this."

"I don't just like it," he said, "I like it because you are wearing it, and I love you. Come, let's go down to the water."

They walked hand in hand, Edward unable to take his eyes off her.

"Would you like to swim?" he asked, "I'll stay right next to you, to tell you where you are."

"I don't really like to swim," Bella answered nervously, "I'm kinda afraid of the water, particularly the ocean. I don't feel oriented in the ocean."

"Do you know how to swim?" he asked gently.

"Yes, I do know how," she said, "Dad made sure I had lessons. But I've always been afraid of it."

"I won't let go of your hands," he promised, "You can hang on to me, and I'll guide you."

"Ok, I guess," she agreed, "Um, you promise you won't let go."

"I promise. Let's do this. I'll walk out into the water with you, just holding you in my arms, like this."

He picked her up, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"If you feel you'd like to try swimming, I'll put you down and hold your hands till you say otherwise."

"That sounds nice," Bella said.

She almost couldn't breathe. Edward was holding her against his body. His chest was completely bare. There was only a brief pair of trunks between her body and his. She couldn't resist running her hands all over his bare skin, feeling the silken steel of it. She kissed his chest and heard him groan. She felt desire, hot and powerful flame in her, crackle between them, and she gasped.

Edward ran his hands down her back and sides, reveling in the feel of her, wanting so much more. He knew she was feeling the same, and he kissed her hard, trying to show all the passion in him for her.

"Ok, you two, cool down," Emmett called, "This is family time now."

"You're one to talk," Jasper called back to Emmett.

"Leave them alone, Emmett," Esme chided.

Emmett swam by and splashed them. It broke the moment, and they both felt disappointed and relieved.

"I'll get you for that, Teddy," Bella yelled, "Just you wait."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," he laughed, splashing them again and swimming away.

"Come on, love, shall we walk out farther?" Edward asked.

"Ok, but keep holding onto me."

"Of course I will," he held her tighter, "I wish I need never let go of you."

"Ah, so sweet," Rose cooed, "Come on you two!"

They spent the day playing in the water and lying on the sand. The sounds of laughter and teasing filled the air. Edward and Bella stopped long enough to make sure she had lunch, but since Esme had made a picnic of it, they didn't need to leave everyone.

Eventually, Bella let Edward help her swim. As he'd promised, he never let her go, so she always felt safe. The water was warm, and Bella thought she would never want to leave Isle Esme.

As the day turned toward evening, Carlisle lit a campfire, and they sat around telling stories. Edward had brought his guitar, and they sang songs around the fire. They roasted hot dogs and marshmallows for Bella. The evening was full of contentment for them all.

One by one, the couples drifted off, till only Edward and Bella were left by the dying fire. She was sitting between his legs, his arms wrapped around her, her head on his chest.

"Your hair shines in the firelight,' he whispered, "Your skin is glowing. The starlight makes you look ethereal."

She sighed and snuggled closer to him. She ran her hand up over his chest, letting it rest where his heart would beat if it still did.

Edward turned her around in his arms and kissed her. The kisses started soft and gentle. As they continued to kiss, they each ran their hands over each other, touching, kissing. Edward kissed her neck, moving down to her exposed chest, and Bella followed the same path with her kisses. He returned to her mouth, letting his tongue find hers, the kisses turning feverish and needy.

Eventually, they broke apart, Bella panting, Edward taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"I love kissing you like that," Bella murmured.

"As I do you," he answered, running his hands through her hair, "I never dreamed it could feel this way. I've seen it around me, heard it in the thoughts of others, but until I experienced this with you, I just never knew it could really be this way."

She kissed tenderly over his heart again.

"I love this part of you," she told him, "your heart. I know it doesn't technically beat, but everything you do and say comes from your heart. Your heart is beautiful, Edward."

He was so moved by her words, that he didn't know how to answer her.

"Thank you, love," was all he could find to say.

Carlisle and Esme came down the beach to join them.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Esme asked Bella.

"Yeah, I think I'd like to go get some water or lemonade," she answered.

"Let me put out the remains of the fire," Edward said, "Then we can go up to the house and join the others. Emmett wants to play monopoly, I think."

The evening ended in a lively game of Monopoly. They'd even bought one of the braille versions of the game, so Bella could play independently. Emmett liked Monopoly because, in his words, Alice and Edward couldn't cheat as easily as they could with other games. So much was dependent on the roll of the dice, which not even Alice could predict. They still managed to accuse each other of cheating, to yell and swear when someone else got the property another wanted. Carlisle ended up winning the game, and Emmett pouted, grumbling about how patriarchs should not cheat against their families.

The first week flew by, the days following the same pattern. Every few days, several of the Cullens would go hunting, but they always left someone with Bella, so she didn't feel completely alone. Usually Edward stayed with her, as he hated to leave her for any extended amount of time and tried to do his hunting at night, while she slept.

Bella was feeling more at ease in the water now. She would swim on her own, and Edward stayed near her, within touching distance. They had no worries, laughing and playing like kids every day. Sometimes, in the evenings, Edward would sit and read to her, or she'd lie with her head in his lap as they all watched movies together. When they were alone, Edward and Bella would continue to explore their physical relationship, though they hadn't yet gone any further than what they'd done the night of the prom. They both were a bundle of desire and mixed up feelings, wanting more, afraid to take things too far, and even with all that, they were content to let things happen as they might. Time was on their side.

"Hey Eddie," Emmett called one afternoon, "The other day, when Rosie and I were on the mainland hunting, we came across some great cats. Huge things, just your style. I think you should come with us next time."

"Don't call me Eddie," Edward growled.

"Why do you always play into his hand?" Bella asked, "He says that to get a rise out of you, and you never fail to take the bait."

"I know why he does it," Edward said, "But he'd be disappointed if I didn't play along."

"Men, I don't understand you sometimes," Bella chuckled.

"No worries, Darlin," Jasper answered, "We know we don't understand women."

"Ha, ha, very cute," Bella teased him.

"It's true, though, isn't it?" Rose said, "Men don't understand us very well."

"But Jasper can read our emotions, so he must understand better than most," Alice said.

"And Edward reads minds," Bella added, "Surely that makes him understand women."

"Until you came along, Bellarina," Emmett said, "That mind reading only turned our Eddie off to women."

"Yeah, I understood them too well!' Edward said, "I didn't want to have to learn to understand them beyond that."

"Come-on, bro, you gonna come with us to hunt those big cats?" Emmett whined, "I want to go the day after tomorrow. Come with us. Your girl will be ok. We can't keep hunting here. The prey is much better on the mainland."

"You should go, sweetheart," Bella said, "I'll be ok. I'll miss you, but one of you always stays here so I won't be alone. Go get some big wild cats."

The thought of her Edward stalking his prey made Bella tingle all over. She wished she could see him hunting.

"If you're sure?" Edward pressed, "I'd be away all day probably."

"I'm going tomorrow, so I can stay here with Bella," Jasper offered, "Go on, Edward. You'll enjoy it, and you'll feel better getting some carnivores in you."

"Ok, I'll go, but if you change your mind, love, let me know," Edward agreed.

"No way, you're going," she answered pushing on his chest.

Two days later, everyone but Jasper and Bella prepared to spend the day on the mainland hunting. Esme bustled around the kitchen, making sure Bella had everything she needed. Edward made sure she could access Jasper's phone, in case she needed him, and Jasper promised he would never be beyond calling distance for her.

"You're acting like an old mother hen," Emmett said, "Nothing is going to happen to her on Isle Esme. Get a grip and come on. The sooner we go, the sooner we'll be back."

"Come on, son," Carlisle laid his hand on Edward's shoulder, "Bella is in good hands. We can be back here in no time, if we are needed."

Edward kissed her goodbye and forced himself to leave with the rest.

"Don't worry about me," Bella called, "Just have fun."

"Call me if you need me," he answered, then ran down to the dock.

Bella and Jasper spent a quiet day together. They lay on the beach, Bella reading an audio book, Jasper studying a large tome about the Civil War.

"Jas, can I ask you something?" Bella asked after a period of silence.

"Sure, darlin', what is it?"

"You were a major in the Confederate army," she began, "How do you feel about the outcome of the war all these years later?"

Jasper thought for a few moments.

"I think it went the way it had to go," he answered slowly, "The lifestyle we had in the South had to end. It could not continue to thrive, not when it was built on the backs of human slaves. The Union had to stay together. United we stand; divided we fall, after all. I hate to think what could have become of this country, if we'd been split into two countries."

"That makes sense," she said, "I'm actually glad to hear you say all that."

"Many young men join armies for glory and adventure," he continued, "I don't know how many joined because they felt the cause was right, and how many joined for the adventure. I don't even remember what led me to join up."

"Edward says you're the strategist for the family."

"Well, I'm the only one who has actually been in war or in the army, and I've been in two. I don't remember much of the human army, but I remember every wretched moment with Maria's army. I never want to be in that position again. I can fight if I must, and I can teach my family to fight, but I crave peace."

Bella leaned up on her knees and hugged him.

"I'm glad to know you, Jasper," she said.

"I'm glad to know you, too, little sister," he smiled, hugging her gently.

Jasper was always surprised and touched by Bella's easy affectionate way with him. She never showed any fear of him, and her complete trust touched him deeply.

"Come on, Edward will shred me, if I forget to feed you," he said, helping her to her feet.

"I am capable of feeding myself, you know," she said sternly.

"I know. We all know, but have you noticed that my brother tends to worry over much?"

She laughed, and they walked up to the house.

"Do whatever you want," she said, waving him off, "I don't need help fixing my food, and you don't want to sit and watch me eat."

"I don't mind," he said, pulling up a chair, "What are you going to have for your dinner?"

"Well, not deer or wild cat nor even grizzly," she laughed, reaching into the refrigerator, "Let's see, I think I'll have a turkey sandwich and maybe some fresh fruit. There's some nice cantaloupe in here."

"Sure you don't need some help? I could cut that melon for you."

"No thanks."

The rest of the family was just boarding the boat to come back to the island when Alice was hit by the vision. Bella and Jasper in the kitchen, Bella making her dinner, a knife slipping, Bella bleeding—

Edward froze.

"No, no, oh my Bella!" he yelled, gunning the boat to life, "Hurry, everyone, get on now!"

"What is it?" Carlisle asked in fear, "What could happen to her now?"

"Cut herself," Edward cried, "She's bleeding, and she's alone with Jasper."

"Oh, crap," Emmett said, "This is bad."

Alice was frantically checking the future, and Edward pushed the boat to the limits its engine could handle.

"Has it happened already, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't tell," she wailed.

"Jasper won't hurt her," Esme said confidently.

"In the vision, Jas was stalking her," Edward snarled, "Come on, damn boat, move faster!"

Alice's eyes were glazed as she kept staring into the vision, trying to see the outcome. All she saw was Bella, standing there, blood dripping down her hand, and Jasper stalking toward her, snarling.

In the kitchen on Isle Esme, Bella hummed as she made her sandwich, adding lots of cheese and lettuce. She found some cheddar and sour cream potato chips and scattered a handful onto her plate. Then she reached for the big knife she'd need to use to cut into the cantaloupe.

Jasper had a bad feeling all of a sudden and tensed up. Unfortunately, his tension communicated itself to Bella through his gift, and she fumbled the knife as she started to cut. She nearly dropped it, and without thinking she grabbed for it as it began to fall, grasping the sharp side in her hand, slicing into her palm.

"Shit, oh no!" she cried, as the knife cut her hand and her blood began to spill over her palm and down her fingers. She froze.

Jasper's senses were assaulted by the smell of freshly spilled human blood. He began to snarl. He wanted that sweet blood badly. He began to stalk slowly toward his prey.

Bella knew she was in deep trouble. She was bleeding, in the presence of the most dangerous vampire she knew. Her mind raced frantically, trying to think how to reach the Jasper she thought of as her big brother. She took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves, tamping her fear down.

"Jasper, it's me, Bella," she said, calmly, "You can't hurt me, Jas, I know you can't. Stop and think a minute, ok? Hold your breath."

She hesitated. Jasper had halted, but he was still growling.

"Come on, Jasper, you're my big brother, the one I can confide in, tell my worries and secrets. We laugh about the history class, remember. It's Bella. You know you don't want to hurt me."

Jasper felt confusion seeping in around the blood lust. Where was the fear? His prey should be feeling afraid. Why was she feeling so confident and trusting? He didn't understand this.

"Jasper, my brother, I love you," she continued, crooning as though to a wild animal, "I know you don't want to hurt me. You can't hurt me. Remember dancing with me at the prom a few weeks ago? Remember laughing with me over Emmett and Edward? Think about your Alice. You know she wouldn't want you to hurt me. I love you, Jas."

She couldn't say anymore.

Jasper felt her love flowing over him. He felt her absolute confidence in him. It surrounded and overwhelmed the blood lust, obliterating it. This was Bella. His brother's mate; his wife's best friend. She was his sister, a human who had given him unconditional acceptance and love. The strength of her belief in him brought him back to his senses.

"Oh, God, Bella, I'm sorry!" Jasper collapsed to his knees, completely broken over what he'd so nearly done.

Bella grabbed a towel and swiftly wrapped up her hand. She started to move toward him, but he cried out for her to stop.

"No, Bella, do not come near me!" he commanded, "Wait till that bleeding stops, please!"

"It's ok, Jasper, it's ok," she murmured.

She was shaking now. She knew it had been close.

"We're ok, Jas, you did it, you made it through."

Jasper hunched down, his head in his hands.

Bella reached to the cupboard where bandaids were kept and tried to wrap up her hand, so she could get to Jasper. She washed the blood off first, hoping it would help with the scent.

She moved to where Jasper was still huddled on the floor and knelt beside him.

"Come on, it's ok, now, please, Jasper," she said, reaching out to him with her good hand.

Jasper moved, taking her in his arms, hugging her almost too tightly. She hugged him back, hoping he could feel her complete forgiveness and love.

"Bella, I am so very sorry," he sobbed, "I nearly—I don't know how—oh, God, if I'd attacked—"

"Shhhh, now, you didn't do it, you didn't."

"But I almost did," he said.

"No, I don't think so," she argued, "I know all about how fast you can move, Jasper. If you'd really wanted to kill me, you could have done it, before I'd even said my first word, probably even before I knew I had cut myself. You couldn't hurt me. Believe it. Thinking back, you know I'm right."

Jasper took a deep breath and worked on calming himself.

"No more cutting cantaloupe when you and I are alone," he said, voice shaky.

"Agreed," she said.

They sat there for a few minutes, hugging each other.

"Did you mean what you said, Bella?"

"I meant every word," she said, "I always wanted brothers, and you and Emmett are everything I could have wanted. He's the idiot who can make me laugh and play. But you, you're the one I could confide in, talk about deep subjects, discuss anything from world events to my problems. If I had been able to create my perfect brothers, you and Emmett would be them. I love you, Jazzy."

"I love you, too, little girl," he said, hugging her.

Jasper felt amazed at the love and confidence she had expressed. Except for the first seconds after cutting herself, Bella had remained calm and shown her trust and love. She'd been right. He was not able to hurt her. Her faith in him was more than he could have ever expected, and he loved her for it. Jasper knew he'd never have a problem with her blood again, and he also knew there was nothing he wouldn't doo for her.

"Edward will want to kill me, and rightly so," he sighed, "I nearly killed his mate."

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen, nobody's feelings on this but mine matter on this," she said sternly.

"No, that's not true," he disagreed, "You are Edward's mate. If I'd killed you—"

He shuddered and held her tighter.

"But you didn't," she cried.

"I know, but if I had, he'd have had the right to kill me for it. Any of us would kill the person who hurt our mates."

Bella sighed with exasperation.

"Ok, so apologize to him and grovel if you must," she said, "But when it comes down to it, you and I were the ones here, and I never blamed you, not for one second. Stop berating yourself."

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Here let me look at that hand, little sister," he said, bringing them both to their feet.

Just as the rest of the family arrived at the island, and Edward leapt to the dock, leaving the others to handle securing the boat, Alice's vision changed, and she saw Jasper holding Bella's hand, wrapping it carefully in gauze.

"It's ok, Edward," she screamed to him, fearing that he might attack Jasper and ask questions later.

Edward saw the image in her mind, nodded, but continued racing to the house.

He slammed the door open and ran to the kitchen.

"Bella, Bella," he cried, "Are you alright?"

In the kitchen, he saw Bella and Jasper, standing calmly by the sink, Jasper just finishing wrapping the hand.

"We're ok, Edward," Bella assured him, moving away from Jasper to go to Edward.

"Oh, Bella, Alice had a vision," he began, "I thought we'd be too late."

"None of you have enough confidence in Jasper," she retorted, "I knew he wouldn't hurt me."

"Edward, my brother, I'm so sorry," Jasper sighed, hanging his head.

He ran over the events in his mind for Edward to see.

"I don't know what to say," Jasper went on, "I—I would never want to hurt her. You know that, I hope. The blood was overwhelming, but somehow, she got through to me. I don't know how she did it, or how I stopped. What can I do to make it up to both of you?"

Jasper's guilt flowed over him again.

Edward relaxed as the scene unfolded in Jasper's memory. He was astounded by Bella's calm confidence. She had obviously truly believed in Jasper's ability to stay calm and to reason out the situation. Jasper showed him the discussion after the incident, and Edward was moved by the love his girl had for his family. He saw the truth in Jasper's mind, that Jasper could never hurt Bella, and that he'd die for her if necessary.

Edward could not doubt Jasper's sincerity. He felt Jasper's guilt and fear. He saw Jasper's anguish at what had so nearly occurred. Edward moved to his brother, clapping a hand on his shoulder, then giving him a fierce hug.

"I forgive you, Jas," he said, "This could have happened to any of us. Don't worry about it anymore. Bella is fine, and she doesn't blame you. I can't do any less."

Jasper looked at him with gratitude.

"Thanks, Edward."

He returned his brother's hug, and then turned to hug Bella again. He needed his Alice badly, and he raced out the door to find her.

Edward hugged Bella close to him, still reacting to the intense fear he'd had for her safety.

"I can't lose you, sweet girl," he sighed, resting his forehead against hers, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here, but I'm so proud of you."

"It's ok," she sighed, "In fact, I think I'm glad it happened this way. Jasper would never have known how strong he is if it hadn't happened this way. If the rest of you had been here, someone would have stopped him, and he'd never know he could have stopped on his own."

"You are amazing, do you know?" Edward smiled, "Come, everyone wants to see you."

Alice hugged Bella so hard she was afraid something might break.

"Oh, Bella, you don't realize what this will mean to him," she sobbed, "Jasper always sees himself as weaker. Today, you showed him his strength."

Esme finished preparing Bella's food, and they all settled down in the living room to talk about their days and to let everyone calm down.

Edward and Bella stayed close together the rest of the day. Alice and Jasper went off on their own for a while. The others stayed close to Bella as well, just wanting to assure themselves that she was still with them.

When Alice and jasper returned, Carlisle took Jasper aside for a moment.

"I am so proud of you, son," Carlisle told him, "You have not had such a test before. You have struggled with your blood lust and your self-confidence in that area. Today, you had your greatest triumph. I am so proud to have you as part of this family.'

"Thank you, Carlisle," Jasper said, hanging his head, "It was so close. I almost—well, I almost. Bella talked me down. She just knew I wouldn't do it."

"She has confidence in all of us," Carlisle agreed, "She's very special. I won't deny I was worried, but part of me couldn't stop believing that you would not hurt her. You care too much for her, for Edward, and for all of us."

He put his arm around Jasper.

"You did very well today, my son."

Jasper had never felt so sure of his place as a Cullen as he did at that moment.

"Let's go back," Carlisle said, "Let's do something together tonight. I think we all want some family time."

"I think you're right about that," Jasper agreed.

They had a quiet evening, watching a couple of videos, content in the family bond they shared. The bond was stronger than it had ever been before. Jasper's victory filled them all with joy.

When Bella was ready to go to bed, Jasper came to her, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands.

"I can never thank you enough, darlin'," he said fervently, "If you ever need anything, anything at all, in the future, you need only come to me. There is nothing I won't do for you. And if my crazy brother gets out of line, let me know and I'll kick his ass for you."

She laughed and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Jas," she laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Sleep well," Jasper said, "Never forget what I said, and don't forget that I love you. We all love you."

Bella felt tears come to her eyes.

"Thank you for that," she said, "Good night everyone."

"Hell, yeah, Jasper, you did so good today, man," Emmett slapped him on his back, "Come on, let's go chase some sharks or something."

"Idiot," Jasper muttered, laughing, "Ok, let's go."

"One hour boys," Alice called after them, "I want my Jasper after that."

"Yes, Ma'am," they called back.

They raced into the ocean, all the fear of the day forgotten behind them.

_Author end notes_

_Thank you again everyone! More Isle Esme to come._

_Recs_

_Forever is a Promise You Keep, by Shelikesthesound_

_Bella loves Edward, much more than she should. Edward is an addict, and Bella deals with it. Years of this cycle begin to take its toll, and Bella is fed up. A near fatal accident forces Edward into a coma while Bella re-examines her previous decision._

_This is a heartbreaking but beautifully written story. Normally, stories with this theme are hard for me to read, but it is incredible. Please check it out and let the author know I sent you. You will not be disappointed._

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/6433878/1/Forever_is_a_Promise_You_Keep_

_Student Liaison, by MPG_

_Several years after Edward left Bella, The Cullens are in Ithaca, and when they start high school, guess who the new English teacher is? A story of love and forgiveness and family._

_This is one of my favorite New Moon AU stories. There is a companion story written in Bella's POV. They are not the same story, because different things happen along with the same things. I prefer the EPOV, but I recommend reading both. I'm often leery of stories when they meet years later, due to the age thing, because physically, Edward is 17, but that is actually dealt with in this story, and I love it._

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/5663238/1/Student_Liaison_

_Enjoy, and thank you all!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer:_

_Stephenie Meyer owns; I borrow. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author Notes_

_I cannot find enough words to express my sincere gratitude to my beta and prereaders. Often I read authors say how their beta talked them off the ledge, and now I truly understand that. I had a hard time with this chapter, and it went through many rewrites. Sweet Dooba listened to my whine on twitter, helped me, asked questions, gave gentle loving feedback and got me through it. Divine Inspiration and PiedPiperOSIB helped so much with info about Rio de Janeiro, helping me find the way to make this chapter come alive. I owe them everything this week. Send them lots of love, because they all deserve it. _

_Thank you all for your reviews for the last chapter! Now, off we go!_

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Things had settled down after the incident with Jasper, and everyone had been having fun in the water and on the beach. Jasper and Alice tended to stay around Bella and Edward. Jasper was still overwhelmed with gratitude toward Bella, and he liked being around her complete and constant joy. Alice could never get over thanking Bella for what she'd done, so she stayed near as well, just in case there was any little thing she could do for her best friend.

"I see we will be having rain and clouds on Tuesday," Alice announced one morning, when they'd been on Isle Esme about two weeks.

"Right on, Rio here we come," Emmett yelled.

"That's what I was thinking," Alice answered, "We needed to wait for a day with lots of cloud cover, and I see us there on Tuesday."

"What shall we do in Rio?" Rose asked.

"I want to have a little brother and sister time with Bellarina," Emmett said, "I was thinking I'd like to take her to the botanical gardens. There should be lots of great scents there for you, Bella, and I hear there are even monkeys. Maybe I can catch one for you to touch."

"I don't know if that would be a good idea," Carlisle said with caution, "The monkeys, I mean. They might have diseases that could be communicable to humans."

"Oh, I didn't think of that," Emmett's exuberance was slightly deflated.

"Don't worry about it, Teddy," Bella said, patting his arm, "I'd love to go to the botanical gardens with you. Would we meet up with everyone else afterward?"

"Of course we would. I know I can't keep you away from Emo Edward over there, not for long anyway. Besides, I'd want to spend time with my Rosie, too."

Edward laughed and tackled Emmett. They rolled around on the sand, mock fighting.

"Look how far Edward has come," Rose marveled, "Before you came along, Bella, he wouldn't have laughed at being called Emo Edward."

"Yeah, and before you came along," Jasper Added, "Emo Edward was all too appropriate for a nickname for him. Now, he's just oozing happiness all over the place."

They all laughed.

"I do not ooze anything," Edward said, pretending to be angry.

"Yeah, right, whatever," Jasper said and they laughed again.

"Ok, so back to Rio," Alice said, "What else besides the gardens? What about the rest of us?"

"There is a fairly easy hike through the rain forest," Edward offered, "I was thinking we could all do that one, together. There would be new sounds and smells for Bella, and there's a waterfall, where we could have a picnic."

Alice squealed and clapped her hands.

"Oh, that trail has the waterfall where we can bathe in it, remember?" she said, "We'll bring our bathing suits."

"Um, didn't you say rain and clouds?" Bella asked her, "Don't think I want to put on my suit in that!"

"It's tropical," Alice sighed, "It won't be cold, silly."

"Besides, where would we all change?" Bella asked.

"In the forest, of course," Alice answered, "Behind a tree or something."

"No way, Alice, I'm not doing that," Bella said.

Alice sighed.

"I meant that we'll either wear them under our clothes 'till we get to the hotel to change for the evening," Alice suggested, "Or we'll just change into them in the restrooms before we start the hike. You can't miss this, Bella."

"Ok, bring the bathing suits then," Bella agreed, "I never thought I'd be able to play in a waterfall."

"I was thinking we could go dancing in the evening," Rose said, ""Bella should learn to samba while we're here. You'll love it; it's a very sexy dance."

Bella smiled, but Edward noticed the lack of genuine enthusiasm in the smile. He took her hands in his.

"What is it, love?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she answered, ducking her head.

He tipped her face up so he could see her eyes.

"Come on, Bella, please tell me," he coaxed, "I have a feeling you'd rather not go to a samba club."

She shrugged.

"Well, ok, it's silly, and I don't want to ruin everyone's fun," she hesitated.

"It's ok, Bella," Carlisle said, "This is your vacation, too."

"I don't like closed in places with loud music and lots of people also making a lot of noise," she tried to explain.

"Does it make you feel disoriented, because you can't hear very well?" Edward asked.

"Yes, that's it, exactly," she said, "It gives me an almost claustrophobic sort of feeling. I feel hemmed in, tense. I can do it for something like a concert or game, and maybe that's because for the most part, everyone is in one place, and that kind of thing. But even the cafeteria at school bothers me a little."

"Then we won't do the dance club," Rose said, "No big deal, Bella. We've been to clubs in Rio many times before."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, "Are you sure you aren't disappointed?"

"I'm sure," Rose said, "It would not be fun for the rest of us if you weren't having a good time."

"Even if you'd tried to pretend and gone along with us," Jasper added, "We'd all be able to see that you weren't enjoying yourself."

"Bella, honey," Carlisle continued, "If you haven't guessed it by now, this is a family of strong-minded people with very strong opinions. None of us would hesitate to say we didn't want to do something, if we didn't. In the same way, none of us would want you to hold back your opinions."

She smiled with relief.

"Thanks everyone, I appreciate your understanding."

"This actually makes things easier," Alice said, "We don't have to bring evening clothes. What shall we do instead?"

"What if we all go over to Lagoa Rodrigo de Freitas?" Edward suggested, "I think you'd like that area, Bella."

"Oh, yes, that's perfect!" Alice squealed.

"Lagoa is a neighborhood focused around a lagoon that empties into the ocean," Edward explained, "It has a path where people cycle, skate or walk. There are many kiosks and carts selling food and drink and probably souvenirs. There is live music, often several small groups playing. It's a recreational area for the local population so not necessarily geared solely to tourists."

"Oh, that sounds fantastic," Bella almost sounded like Alice in her excitement, "I'd much rather go to Lagoa. You know, my dream is to go to Paris and London someday, and if I do, I don't necessarily want to go do all the tourist things. I'd rather go do the things the locals do."

"Then you'll love Lagoa," Edward answered.

"You can even dance there if you want," Rose said, "People always dance to the local groups at Lagoa."

They were all excited with the plans and eager for the Rio day to arrive.

On Tuesday morning, they all boarded the Cullen's boat and headed for Rio de Janeiro. Jasper had rented two cars to be left at the dock for them. Edward and Bella, along with Rose and Emmett, took one car, and the rest piled into the second.

"Let's meet at the parking area where the trail starts for the hike at around noon," Alice said, "Bella will need to eat lunch after all. Then we can all go for the hike."

Everyone agreed and went off in their separate directions.

"Shall we meet you back here with the car at 11:30?" Rose asked, wrapping her arms around Emmett.

They had reached the Gardens, and Edward and Rose were dropping their mates off for their tour.

"Sure, baby, that will be perfect."

"I love you, Emmett," Rose said, "I'm proud of you for wanting to do this for Bella. You'll both have a good time."

"I hate to be away from you for a couple hours," Edward whispered, as he kissed Bella goodbye.

"Chill out, Eddie," Emmett slapped his back, "I'll take good care of her, and you're only a phone call away if she needs you."

"Be nice, Teddy," Bella admonished him.

She kissed Edward again, and she and Emmett headed into the Botanical Gardens.

Edward had been thinking about something he wanted to do while Bella was with Emmett. He'd been wanting to find something special for Bella but didn't want to leave her longer than needed for him to hunt. He decided the morning apart in Rio would be the perfect opportunity. He only hoped she'd be pleased with his gift.

"I want to look for a jewelry store," Edward told Rose, "I've been wanting to get a gift for Bella, and this is the perfect opportunity."

"Oh, brother, you sure do spoil her," Rose laughed.

"Like Emmett doesn't spoil you," he laughed back at her.

"Or like Jasper would love to spoil Alice, if only she didn't always see what he was going to do before he did it!"

They laughed together.

So, what were you planning to get Bella?" Rose asked.

"I wanted to get her a souvenir of our time here," he replied, "Something that will always remind her of being here."

"You're thinking jewelry, I presume? Something she can wear and touch?"

"Yes, that was my idea," he said, "What do you think of a charm bracelet?"

Rose thought a moment.

"I think I like that," she said, "And what's more important, I think Bella will like it."

"I was thinking that I could start her with this, and then every time we travel somewhere, or there is a special event in our lives, we can add a new charm to the bracelet."

"It's a good idea," Rose agreed, "You have that diamond heart charm that used to be your mother's. You could start the bracelet with that and something unique to Brazil."

"I actually brought the charm with me," Edward admitted, "I've been thinking about this, turning over ideas in my mind for a while. I decided on the bracelet for sure the other day. I'm glad you think it would be something she will like. I'm new at all this."

Rose put an arm around him.

"You may be new at it," she smiled, "But you're doing a damn good job. You instinctively seem to do whatever she needs or what will make her happy."

"Thanks, Rose."

They walked on in companionable silence. Rose and Edward had often argued in the past, Edward's lonely sometimes bitterness and Rose's self-centered sometimes bitterness had clashed badly. Somehow, since Bella had come into their lives, they had found their relationship strengthening. They always loved each other as siblings, and they'd known they would defend each other to the death, but now, they found they liked each other. They both enjoyed the new rapport.

They strolled along, looking for a jewelry store.

"Let's try this one," Edward said as they came to a store that looked as if it sold high quality jewelry.

They entered and a salesman approached them. Speaking in perfect Portuguese, Edward explained what he wanted.

"I think white gold," he added.

They looked at several bracelets, till they found the perfect one, light and delicate, the gold shining in the soft lights.

"This one is perfect for her," Edward said, "Don't you think this will look lovely against her skin, Rose?"

"Yes, it's beautiful. It's something she can wear every day, too, and she'll like that."

They moved over to the charms, looking for something that would signify Brazil.

"Look at this one," Rose cried, "It's a little monkey, like those in the gardens. What do you think?"

"I think she'd love that," he turned to the salesman, "May I look at that one? My girlfriend is blind, and I want to make sure the charm is tactile for her."

Edward gently handled the small charm, trying to imagine how it would feel to Bella.

"Look Edward, it even has two tiny little emeralds for its eyes," Rose pointed out too low for the salesman to hear, "Does Bella know you had green eyes in your human life?"

"I don't think it's ever come up, but I'll tell her when I describe the charm to her."

"Of course, I don't think monkeys have green eyes," Rose laughed, "But I like the whimsical side of that."

"Bella will enjoy that as well," Edward smiled, imagining his love's reaction.

"When will you give it to her?" Rose asked.

"I'll wait till we're alone," he decided, "She'll probably become a little embarrassed and will appreciate it being just between us initially."

"I think you're right," Rose agreed.

He purchased the bracelet and charm, and he and Rose exited the shop and went on to explore the city.

Emmett and Bella strolled leisurely through the Botanical Gardens. Emmett tried to describe everything they passed, stopping to let Bella touch or smell the things that appealed to her.

"It's so peaceful here," she commented, "It's amazing to think this is here in the middle of a major city like this."

"I know," he agreed, "And a rain forest nearby too. There are two very famous mountains that people like to climb. It's a city of many natural wonders and beauty."

Bella felt a little surprised to hear Emmett speak so admiringly of nature. It was easy to forget his serious side when he was almost always silly or trying to play games.

"I didn't know you noticed anything in nature unless it was bear related," she teased.

He bellowed laughter.

"I know I play the idiot often," he said, "But when I'm alone, or with Rosalie, and when I'm not hunting, I can appreciate what's around me. I've been known to lie in the woods and just listen to the sounds of the wind through the trees, or the rustling of leaves, the footfalls of animals. Granted, I'm much more into people—"

Bella started to giggle, and catching her meaning he laughed too.

"Ok, missy, you know what I mean," he said, "I like people. I like making people laugh. I like playing games. I love being around my family, loving my Rosie, wrestling with my brothers, teasing you and the Pixie. I love sitting in Carlisle's office just talking about things."

Bella had rarely heard Emmett speak so seriously. She stopped in the path and turned to face him.

"You like making us all laugh though," she stated, "is that why you play the goof so often?"

"Yeah, of course it is," he patted her back, trying to do it gently, "But I'm also happy, you know. I have everything in life I could ever want. I've got nothing to complain about, so I show all that by being silly."

"You're really happy in this life, aren't you?" she asked softly.

"I am. I took to this life like a fish to water, I guess. I know Edward has hated it often, and Carlisle has made the best of a bad situation. Esme is content, and so is Alice. Jasper has had to work too hard to find peace, since his early intro to the life was so violent, but he's finding that peace."

"Alice," she said, "Alice makes it all worthwhile for him."

"Yes, she does," he sighed, "Rose, well, she'd give anything she could ever have to be human again. She'd always wanted children so much, and she resents that she can't have them now."

"I believe she would never choose against you though, Teddy. If Rose was given the choice to be human again without you, or stay in this life with you, she'd choose you."

"I hope you're right about that," he said, "But it's a moot point, because she'll never have to make that choice."

They began to walk again.

"What about me?" Bella asked, "How do you think I'd adjust to this life?"

"I think you'd be like me," he answered, "I don't mean that you'd be crazy like me. I mean that you'd love the life, and your happiness would flow out of you to all of us. You'd never regret it if you choose it someday."

"Edward and I have talked about it," she said, "I think his biggest fear is that I would regret it down the road and possibly resent him for letting it happen."

"Not you, you won't regret it," he said confidently, "If you choose it, you'll embrace it with all your heart. Besides, you'd be with Edward forever then. Not to mention, you'd get to have me as your big brother forever."

They laughed together and continued to explore the gardens.

"The scents in this place are incredible," Bella said, drawing in a deep breath, "I would love to stay here for hours just breathing it all in."

"That's why I wanted to bring you here," Emmett replied, "There's always so much around us that I wish you could see, so I tried to find something you could experience completely with your other senses."

Emmett looked around for unusual plants or flowers, finding things with unique shapes or textures for her to feel. As they walked under some trees, he looked up to see the monkeys he'd read about. He wanted to get one of them for Bella to touch. He wondered if they really could have diseases. After all, other tourists must have had the same idea.

"Do you want to touch one of those monkeys?" he asked conspiratorially, "I can wait till nobody's in sight and grab one quick. I'll hold its mouth so it can't bite you."

"I don't know," she hesitated, "I'm not really worried about diseases, but I don't think it's fair to capture one, even temporarily. It would probably scare the poor little thing."

He sighed in resignation.

"Ah hell, but you're probably right. But, let's stop here. If we stand still, you can hear them playing in the trees around us."

They stood perfectly still. Emmett noticed that the little creatures stayed away from the trees in his immediate vicinity, but he thought Bella would still be able to hear them moving around. She listened carefully and heard the sounds of things moving in the trees. Her smile grew as she listened, and her hands itched to touch one of the monkeys.

"You know," Emmett broke the silence, "When you're changed, that is when you become a vampire, you'll be able to see this."

Bella froze.

"What?" her voice came out in a squeak, "What, Emmett, I'll be able to see if I become a vampire?"

"Well of course you will," he said, "The transformation process heals everything. The venom remakes your body, I guess is the best way to describe it. I mean, I was mauled by a bear; Esme threw herself off a cliff. But our bodies are even better than they were before our human lives ended. Any flaws, scars, breaks, scratches, anything, it's all gone, and you come out of three days of hell, to a body beyond perfect. You can ask Carlisle, to be sure, but I'm positive, you'll have full sight, even better than full human sight, once you become a vampire. You've never thought of this or discussed it with Eddie?"

"No, I mean, we've talked about me becoming one of you someday. We agreed that if something happens to cause a life or death kind of thing, he'll change me. He knows that's what I want. But we decided to figure out the rest later. We'd like to discuss it with Carlisle and the rest of the family. I never thought—well, I want it so I can be with Edward forever. I never thought about gaining my sight."

"I think I understand that," he patted her hand and they began to walk again, "You've spent your whole life this way, knowing there's nothing medical science can do for you."

"Yeah, that's the thing," she agreed, "I've never hoped for it really. This is my life, and I'm cool with it. Even if you're right about the vampire transformation, I never want that to be the reason for my change. I want it so I can be with Edward. I can't even bear to think what his life would become if I died. What happens to vampires who lose their mates anyway?"

"It's hell, Bella, I'm not gonna try to tell you different," he said soberly.

Bella walked on for a while, trying to imagine Edward without her some day in the future. Then she tried to think how she'd feel without him. Her chest ached, and she felt like her heart might be torn apart. No, she could not leave Edward alone in this world of unending days, many many more unending days for a vampire as it would be for him.

"Come on, honey," Emmett said, "It's about time to go meet our mates. Don't worry about the future. You're part of this family, human or vampire, blind or sighted. Whatever you decide, we will all support you."

She hugged him.

"You know, you're not so bad for a big goofy idiot of a brother," she laughed, pulling his head down to kiss his cheek.

"And you're not so bad for a little sister."

He picked her up and with her squealing in his arms, he raced at a fast human pace to find his Rosie.

After Bella had some lunch, they all met near the trail where they wanted to hike. As soon as Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rose arrived, Alice grabbed Bella, pulling her aside.

"There are public restrooms here, and I've got your bikini," she insisted, "Come on with me, and put it on under your jeans."

"Ok, let's go get ready to play in a waterfall," Bella smiled.

Alice clapped her hands.

"Alright then, come with me. Edward, I'll have her back to you in ten minutes and 35 seconds."

All the women headed for the bathroom, leaving the guys waiting by the cars.

"There's no use arguing with her when she gets the bit in her teeth," Jasper commented.

"Yeah, but Bella manages to get her own way, most of the time," Edward said with pride.

"That she does," Carlisle laughed, "I think Alice has met her match."

"It's going to be so fun watching those two," Emmett added.

"Do you have the picnic basket?" Esme called as the women made their way back to the guys.

"Yes we do," all the guys called back.

"Ok, let's go!" Emmett cried, and they all headed for the start of the trail.

They enjoyed the hike. The Cullens had been here before many times, but experiencing it with Bella was something new for them all. Edward patiently described everything around and pointed out new scents, explaining what they were to Bella. This rain forest was completely unlike anything she'd known before. The forests around Forks were not like this. She marveled at the heavy humid air, thinking she could almost reach out and hold it in her hands. The bird calls were sounds she'd only heard on TV wildlife shows or in old movies. Sometimes, the fact that she was really there, hiking in a Brazilian rain forest, would come over her, and she'd feel a need to pinch herself to see if she was truly awake.

She felt a pang of sorrow when she thought about how the rain forests were slowly disappearing. Would natural beauties like this be gone forever someday, she wondered.

"You've all planned the perfect day for me," she said, "I couldn't have done any better."

"We tried to think of sites you could appreciate," Edward told her, "Rio is known for some beautiful churches and statues, but we didn't think those would be of interest to you."

"Definitely not. Well, if I was in Paris, I'd want to visit Notre Dame, you know, the thought of being in a building that old and all. But in general, old buildings, museums, pictures or statues, aren't all that interesting when you can't see them."

When they reached the waterfall, Bella was ready to stop for a break. Esme set out the lunch she'd prepared for Bella, and they all sat around chatting as she ate. Other hikers came by, but something seemed to warn them to stay away, and nobody joined them during the time they spent by the waterfall.

When Bella finished her meal, they all removed their outer clothes, revealing the bikinis and swim trunks beneath. Edward was prepared now, having spent a number of days in Bella's presence with her bikini on, but the sight never failed to arouse him. Bella had gained so much confidence after his first reaction, that now she almost strutted to him, walking with the pride that came from knowing the effect she had on him.

They played in and around the waterfall. As usual, Emmett found it laughable to splash everyone. Edward was constantly distracted by the way Bella looked, her skin wet, water droplets sliding down her body, her hair dripping, her laughter ringing out constantly. He wanted her badly and fought to control himself. He wanted to sneak away with her and—he forced himself to think about calculus, to get his thoughts in line.

Bella couldn't refrain from touching Edward any time she could get away with it. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of swimming trunks, and she loved running her hands over his chest and feeling his strong toned legs. She wanted to explore all of him, wanted to see the parts that were hidden from her touch. She simply wanted Edward, in whatever way she could have him. She shivered with desire and forced her mind to think of something else.

They reached Lagoa in the early evening. They had left the rain forest and gone to a shopping district, strolling through various shops, so Alice could improve everyone's wardrobe. Bella had not enjoyed this as much but was contented to be with everyone else. The best part was being able to tease Alice and make whispered comments about how lucky she was to be a vampire since no human could carry the tons of purchases she made.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Alice joked back, "Someday, I'll get you to enjoy shopping."

"I don't really mind it," Bella admitted, "And you don't really go overboard, when I consider that you have unending time and money and love clothes. But it is so fun to tease you about it."

They reached Lagoa in the early evening and began to walk the five-mile path around the lagoon.

Bella inhaled deeply, taking in the new scents. She could smell cooking, but the smells from the cooking were unlike anything she'd known before. She could detect unusual spices and fish as well as some other kinds of meat she couldn't name.

She was trying to hear everything at once. She turned her head from side to side, taking in the chatter of Portuguese around her, listening to the vendors calling, the pedestrians talking amongst each other. Her body swayed lightly to the music around her.

Edward watched Bella as they walked. She was beaming, her face alight with discovery and excitement. He felt so happy at bringing that look to her face. On his own, Lagoa wouldn't have been all that interesting to him, but seeing it through Bella's enjoyment made the experience exciting for him, too.

"Have you ever eaten Portuguese food, Bella?" Esme asked.

She and Carlisle were walking behind Edward and Bella, arm in arm, watching the people. Carlisle never got tired of watching people and wondering about their lives.

"I don't think so," Bella answered, "What kind of food is Portuguese food anyway?"

"I'd imagine it has a lot of fish," Carlisle told her, "In Portugal, fishing is a way of life. Many Portuguese who immigrated to the States or here to Brazil brought their trade with them. They also use a lot of Linguiça. That's Portuguese sausage."

"Fish, huh?" Bella laughed, "I can do fish. You know, Charlie and his fish. But I've never cooked a Portuguese recipe with fish."

"Here's a vendor selling bowls of Portuguese soup," Edward said, "Would you like to try some?"

She nodded.

"Mmmm, it's—ok," she said a few minutes later, as she stood with Edward and ate her soup.

"Just ok?"

"Actually, I like it, but I'm not sure what is in it."

"Surprisingly, there's no fish in it," he said, "There is linguiça, beef, potatoes, kale. The kale is probably the taste you don't recognize along with the linguiça."

"I like it," she said, "I think I want to find a recipe for it when I get home."

"I'm not sure the Chief would like that," Edward laughed.

"Well, it's got meat and potatoes in it," she replied, "He should like it."

Edward threw away her empty bowl, and they continued to stroll.

"I noticed you spoke to the soup vendor in Portuguese," Bella commented, "Do you speak the language fluently?"

"Yes, I speak both Brazilian Portuguese and classic Portuguese from Portugal."

"Wow, do you know every language?"

"No, but I'm always learning more," he said, "I enjoy languages. It's also important for us to know what people around us are thinking and saying. Besides, with all the time in forever on your hands, what else is there to do but study and learn new things?"

"Ah, little brother," Emmett said, "There are plenty of things besides studying to do."

He winked at Rose.

"And I think you're learning those things lately," Emmett guffawed, and Edward shrugged.

"The language sounds so pretty," Bella remarked, "I love just listening to it. It sounds like they are saying beautiful things."

Edward chuckled.

"Let's see," he began, "There's a woman to our right on a cell phone asking her husband to stop at the market on the way home from work. There are a couple guys up the path a ways talking about the night of drinking and girls they are planning on Friday. There is a married couple arguing, and a mother arguing with her children."

"That's kind of sad," Bella said, "It doesn't sound like any of that mundane stuff. It sounds exotic."

"That's something you learn when you travel the world as much as we do," Jasper said, "Though the sights and sounds and smells are all different, people are the same everywhere you go. They have the same hopes and dreams and fears, the same petty arguments, all the same. Just in a different location and speaking a different language."

"Yeah, you're right, of course," Bella sighed.

A band began to play nearby, and Alice clapped her hands.

"It's samba, let's go dance!" she cried.

The other couples moved near the band and began to dance. Edward and Bella stood where they were for a while. Edward turned her to face him and wrapped his arms around her. They swayed to the rhythm, just holding each other, staying in one place. Bella laid her head on his shoulder.

"This has been the most wonderful day," she murmured, "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, sweet girl," he said, "It means so much to me to know that you have enjoyed it."

They were silent, just moving to the music.

"Would you like me to teach you to do the samba?" he asked.

"Right here?"

"Of course," he smiled down at her, "Nobody is watching. Nobody here cares what anyone else is doing."

Edward stepped back from her and grasping her waist, he started moving her in time with the beat of the music, teaching her how to step, moving his leg between her, then stepping back and showing her how to move forward to him and repeat his actions. It was sensual and exciting, and soon Bella forgot that she was surrounded by people. She lost herself in the movements and the music. All she could feel was Edward. All her senses were alive with only him.

Edward tuned out the thoughts of the people around him. Just for now, just for this night, this moment, he wanted to be lost in the feel of his girl in his arms. He wanted to see nothing but her smile, to feel nothing but her body against his, to hear nothing but her laugh and soft sighs. Could his life be any better than this, right here and now, he wondered.

"I love you," he whispered, stopping the dance.

"I love you, too," she answered.

They kissed softly, slowly, their bodies still swaying to the music.

Esme approached them.

"Edward, Bella, we've all decided to stay here overnight and for tomorrow," she told them, "We want you both to be able to have one day on the island to yourselves. You can pick us up Thursday morning. How does that sound?"

Bella threw her arms around Esme.

"Thank you," she hugged tightly, "That sounds wonderful."

"Thanks, Mom," Edward kissed Esme's cheek, "We appreciate it."

"We're happy to do it," Esme said, "Enjoy yourselves."

Edward and Bella made the rounds, hugging the family goodbye thanking them for the wonderful day. They took a taxi back to the dock, and Edward carried her onto the boat.

"We'll be back at the island in 30 minutes," he smiled, "Hang on, Love."

Edward drove the boat at its highest speed, Bella standing beside him, her head tilted into the wind, laughing at the spray in her face. Happiness filled and surrounded them, and each felt overwhelming thankfulness that they had found each other.

When they reached Isle Esme, he tied the boat off securely, then swept Bella into his arms. Laughing together, he carried her to the house, kissing her the whole way.

_End Notes_

_I have never been to Brazil, so everything mentioned here is based on information I got off the internet, or my prereaders found on the net. _

_My dad was half Portuguese, his grandparents immigrated to California, from Portugal, in the early 1900's. Though this chapter didn't take place in Portugal, I still gave a tiny shout out to that part of my heritage, when Bella is eating the soup at Lagoa. I let her like it, though I actually disliked Portuguese food very strongly! _

_One of my readers, melanieintn, has started a blog for Seeing Bella. She's_ _putting up pictures to go with the chapters, and there's even a playlist of_ _songs from the Cullen Prom. Please check it out! __http:/seeingbella blogspot com/_

_Recs_

_Beyond Time, by TKegl_

_I think I must be one of the last people to find and read this story, but if you haven't yet either, give this one a try._

_After the Cullens leave Forks, Bella participates in a ceremony to try to find Edward and ends up in 1918 Chicago. There she meets human Edward, Carlisle and several other delightful characters. Can Bella save Edward, or are some things just meant to be?_

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/5755522/1/Beyond_Time_

_And for a story filled with romance, humor, fun and occasional drama, a story that will make you laugh and also feel all warm and happy from the romance, try this:_

_Tides of Fate, by SparklingTwilight_

_Bella has been depressed for two years after a bad break up, so best friends Alice and Rose take drastic action, dragging her off to an island resort for a little fun. There the girls meet three gorgeous and wonderful guys. Romance and hilarity ensues. A lovely setting, incredible characters, a creepy resort employee, a crazy but hilarious ex-girlfriend, and you have one fantastic story!_

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/5031275/1/Tides_of_Fate_


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer:_

_SM owns it, not me._

_Author Notes:_

_Thanks everyone for the response to the last chapter. I'm happy you all liked it, and I thank you all for the reviews, alerts, favorites and for spreading the word._

_Thanks, as always to my sweet beta and friend, Dooba, for all that she does as my beta and friend. Thanks to the rest of my prereaders, Divine Inspiration, Shannon, Debbie and PiedPiperOSIB. You all help me make this better._

_For some reason, FFN had disabled my alerts and PM's for the past few days. I just discovered it, and Dooba helped me get them turned on again. I may have missed a number of reviews, but I will be going to the review page to read them all._

_This story has been nominated for several Avant Garde awards, and I have been nominated as novice author, that's for an author writing her first fic. I believe voting is open, for another couple days. If you love this story and want to vote for it, please go on over and vote. Thanks. _

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

"Let me run a nice hot bath for you," Edward suggested once they were in the house, "You've been walking, hiking and dancing all day. A hot bath will relax your muscles and help you fall asleep when you're ready."

"That sounds lovely," Bella smiled, going into the bedroom to gather her things for the bath.

Edward filled the tub with hot water and bubble bath, laying out a large soft towel. He wanted it to be perfect for Bella. He was thrilled to have this time to themselves, and he intended to cherish her and spoil her.

"It's ready, love," he called.

She went to him, pulling his face down to kiss him.

"I'll be out soon," she said, kissing him again.

Bella climbed into the bath, luxuriating in the warmth. The bubble bath had an exotic scent to it, and she inhaled deeply, trying to fill her whole self with it. She was so happy that she and Edward would have the next day and a half to themselves on the island. All she could want in the world was to be able to spend time with her love.

She lay back in the tub, thinking over the day in Rio, thinking about all the things she wanted to do with Edward. She ran her hands over her body, wondering what he saw, wondering what he thought when he looked at her. Did he want to touch her as much as she wanted him to touch her, as much as she wanted to touch him?

At last, she climbed out of the bath, drying herself quickly with the towel Edward had laid out for her. She put on a silk nightgown over a matching pair of panties, draping the robe over all. She'd never worn anything so pretty for sleep before, but Alice had convinced her to buy it, just in case. She'd said a girl never knew when she'd want pretty sleepwear, and on this night, Bella was thankful she'd listened.

She'd put her hair up in a messy bun, to keep it from getting wet, and just before leaving the bathroom, she pulled the pins out of her hair, letting it fall down her back and around her shoulders. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

While Bella was in the bath, Edward connected his iPod to the speakers in the living room and turned on a quiet play list of romantic music. He dimmed the lights, as neither of them needed it and piled soft pillows on the couch. He prepared a cup of hot chocolate and an English muffin with butter and her favorite blackberry jam. As he heard Bella open the bathroom door, he placed the box with her bracelet on the tray with the chocolate and muffin. Everything was perfect, and he went to meet his girl.

Edward froze when he saw Bella. He'd thought nothing could be sexier than seeing her in the bikini, but now, seeing her in the nightgown, with the accompanying robe tied around her, he couldn't even speak. The robe fell to her knees, and it covered everything, but the material was silk, and he could see her curves under the thin material, could see where her breasts pressed against the front of the gown. He thought she looked even more sexy this way, than when the bikini was displaying so much of her. His body reacted, and he groaned inside. He took a deep unnecessary breath and stepped forward, reaching to take her hands in his, his eyes moving slowly over all of her.

"Wow! You are stunning," he breathed at last.

She grinned and blushed. She had felt nervous coming out dressed like that, but his reaction set her at ease.

He pulled her to him, feeling her pressed against him, and he kissed her with a deep, slow passion.

"Come, sweet girl, I have hot chocolate and a snack for you."

She took his hand and let him lead her.

"I have something for you," he said, when she was settled on the couch, "I got you a little gift while I was with Rose today."

"Oh, Edward, you shouldn't have done that," she said, but she smiled.

"I didn't do it because I should or should not have," he said, handing her the velvet box, "I did it because I love you, and I wanted you to have a small souvenir of our time here."

"Thank you," she said.

She held the box in her hands, her fingertips moving over it lightly, feeling the velvet, guessing it had to be jewelry of some kind.

"Are you going to open it or play with it?" he teased.

She opened the box slowly, wanting to savor every second. Reaching in, she found the bracelet. She took it out, feeling it all over.

"It's beautiful!" she breathed, "A charm bracelet? What are the charms?"

"The bracelet is white gold," he explained, "This heart was my mother's. Carlisle was able to save some things from my parents' home for me, and I have my mother's jewelry. I've given some to Esme and my sisters, but I've been saving this 'till the day I found the girl I could love forever."

"It's so pretty," she said, "What is this other charm?"

"This is a monkey, like the kind in the Botanical Gardens. It also has green eyes, and my eyes were green when I was human. I—I thought it was a perfect souvenir of Rio."

"I love it," she replied.

She felt the little monkey all over, and then she felt the heart again, gently touching the tiny chips of diamond clustered over it.

"Are these crystals?" she asked.

He swallowed.

"Well, no, not exactly," he said, "Those are diamond chips."

"Diamonds? Edward, I don't know if I can accept this."

He took the bracelet from her hands, putting it back in the box, and clasped her hands in his.

"Bella, you can accept this," he implored, "I've saved this since 1918, saved it for you. I always intended it to go to the woman I would someday find to love, and you are that woman. There is noone else I would want to wear this charm. Please, Bella?"

She sighed and smiled.

"Of course,, of course, I'll wear it," she threw herself into his arms, climbing into his lap and hugging him as hard as she could.

"It is truly beautiful," she whispered, "I love it. Please, put it on my wrist?"

He kissed her hair and took her hand, gently fastening the bracelet around it.

"Rose says you can wear this every day," he told her, "It looks lovely against your skin."

"I love you so much," she said, "This is the best gift ever. You chose well."

They sat on the couch, cuddling in each other's arms, saying little. It was long after midnight now, and Bella couldn't keep from yawning. Edward stretched out and let her lie against him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Seems like every special day with you, I'm saying it was the best day ever," Bella said, laughing, "But, Edward, this has been the most amazing day."

Her words were interrupted by her yawn, and Edward chuckled.

"Come, love, let me put you to bed," he said, "You're going to fall asleep right here."

"Mmmh, there could be worse places to sleep than lying on you in your arms. I don't want to go to bed yet. It's too nice being here, just like this."

"I don't think I'm a very soft pillow," he said, stroking her hair back from her face.

"Mmmh."

He looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He lay there for a while, just watching her sleep, listening to her steady breathing and the slow beat of her heart. These were the most precious sounds in the world to him. If things went the way Bella wanted, someday, he would not have those sounds to ground him. But deep inside, he knew there was no other option for them. He could not bear the thought of Bella dying years in the future. He knew that he did truly want Bella to become like him. He didn't want her just for a brief human lifetime. He wanted her forever. Lying there, watching her sleep, thinking about their time together, he knew he would not object any longer to her change. When she was ready he would give her what she wanted. In reality, he knew it was what they both wanted, and he would not deny her or himself their forever.

Bella sighed and turned in her sleep, seeming almost to wake. Then she settled back into sleep, snuggling closer to him. He stood with her securely in his arms and carried her to their room. He pulled back the covers and laid her gently on the bed, hoping she would not wake up. He managed to slip off her robe and slid into bed beside her, taking her into his arms.

"Edward? Did I fall asleep? I'm sorry."

"Shhh, no worries. Sleep now, beautiful," he murmured, "I will be here when you wake, and we have the whole day tomorrow just to ourselves."

He kissed her forehead, then her cheeks and her lips. They were soft kisses. She returned them just as gently, wishing she could show him all the love she felt inside for him.

She drifted off again, and he lay there watching her, smiling.

As Bella slept, Edward watched her, feeling overwhelmed with the depth of his love and the strength of his desire for her. He knew from watching his family, that the feelings a vampire had for his mate could be overwhelming at times, and it seemed that holding back only made them grow stronger.

"Hmm, Edward, want a monkey," Bella mumbled in her sleep.

He smiled down at her. He could never get tired of listening to her sleep talking.

Sometime in the night, Bella turned in her sleep, and her blanket slipped down. Edward saw that her nightgown had ridden up, revealing the matching panties she wore underneath. Edward gasped at the sight, trying to force himself to avert his eyes. A gentleman should not look at her that way as she slept. It wasn't right. His hand ran over her back, and he longed to let it roam farther. The spaghetti strap on her gown had slipped down as well, and he couldn't refrain from touching the silken skin. He ran his hand over her back, thinking how the feel of her skin was so much better even than the feel of the silk to his fingers.

Bella stirred, feeling the light caress.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella, it's me, I'm here."

"That feels so nice," she said, "Don't stop, ok?"

"Ok, sweet girl,' he whispered back, "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Nice way to wake up," she mumbled and drifted off to sleep again.

Edward sighed, watching her sleep, wanting nothing more than to wake her and continue what he had been doing. His body felt on fire. He thought about how Emmett would tease him for being all worked up, and he almost laughed. Worked up was right, he thought. It was a constant state for him it seemed. He pressed his body against her, desperately wanting to waken her again and do more, desperately trying to hold onto his control and be the man she deserved.

Edward left the bedroom early the next morning. He wanted to give Bella a very special day, beginning with breakfast in bed. He went outside in search of fragrant flowers or leaves, something to decorate her breakfast tray. He returned to the house and prepared eggs, bacon, cinnamon rolls and fresh fruit, completing it with fresh hot coffee and orange juice.

Bella dreamed she was cooking breakfast and thought she could actually smell the bacon frying. She felt light touches on her face, fingers running through her hair, and she began to wake up slowly.

"Good morning, beautiful," Edward said, bending to kiss her, "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmh," she mumbled, "I did sleep very well. But I was just dreaming about breakfast."

"I've been cooking, so you must have smelled it in your sleep. I've brought you breakfast in bed. Let me get your pillows arranged, so you can sit up against them."

She smiled at him, hugging him tightly.

"Wow, nobody has ever brought me breakfast in bed," she said.

She stretched and sat up. Edward gathered the pillows, arranging them behind her and urging her to lean back. He laid the breakfast tray on her lap, taking her hand to show her the vase of flowers. She picked it up and brought it to her nose, inhaling the exotic yet sweet smell of the flowers.

"They're wonderful," she said, "I love how they smell."

She inhaled deeply once more, kissed one of the flowers and then returned the vase to its spot.

Bella ate breakfast leisurely. They were alone, and there was no rush for anything today. The solitude filled them with contentment. They both loved being around the family, but the chance to have a full day and night alone on the beautiful island was exciting for them both.

When she was finished with breakfast, Edward picked up the tray.

"Why don't you take your shower while I wash these dishes," he suggested, "Then the day is ours. What would you like to do?"

"I'd like to spend some time on the beach and in the ocean with you," she answered, "Then, I don't know. Let's see how the day progresses."

She showered quickly, putting on her bikini afterward and pulling her hair into a pony tail. As she was reaching for the sun screen, Edward took the bottle from her hands.

"Let me do that," he said.

His tone was husky, the velvet tone smooth and deep with something more than helpfulness. Bella tingled at the sound of it.

"I can do most of it, you know," she whispered.

"I know you can, sweet girl," he chuckled, "But I want to do it all today."

He moved behind her, lightly kissing the back of her neck and moving down to kiss her back. She heard the sound of the bottle of sun screen opening, and then she felt Edward's cool hands on her skin, as he began, very slowly, to spread the sun screen over her body.

Edward reveled in the feel of Bella's skin under his hands. Throughout their time on the island, he'd touched her constantly, whether in the water playing, or lying on the beach together, snuggling at night or making out when they were alone for brief periods of time. But this was different. There was nobody around to hurry them up to do anything. He could take his time. He moved his hands over her skin languidly, listening to her heartbeat speed up, almost feeling her skin prickle with desire, as he moved his hands down her back, up over her neck and then around to her chest and stomach. He looked into her eyes and saw they were dark with desire. Leaning in, he kissed her long and passionately, their tongues tangling together.

"Let me get your legs now," he breathed.

He moved his hands down her body, then adding more sun screen, he stroked down her legs, making sure every inch of them was covered and well-protected.

"You are so beautiful," he told her, standing back to look her over, "Your hair is such a rich color with highlights in the sun. Your eyes are deep with mysteries. Your skin is flawless. Your body is absolutely perfect. I love to look at you all the time. And then, touching you, well, I know it's cliché maybe to say this, but your skin is like silk under my fingers. But do you know what I love most about you?"

"What?"

She could hardly speak, as his touches and his words were doing funny things to her insides and making it hard to breathe.

He touched her head, then touched her chest over her heart.

"Your mind and your heart," he answered, "You are so beautiful inside, with the kindest, most loving and accepting heart I have ever known. Everything you say is interesting to me. You are so intelligent, and your wit is sharp as a blade. You accept me and my family as we are. You have shown Jasper his strength, given Emmett a little sister he's always wanted. My sisters have another sister, and Carlisle and Esme feel they have a real daughter. You complete us, love. You complete me."

Bella was crying softly as he spoke.

"I've never seen myself that way," she answered, "Never thought I was beautiful or any of those things. But with you, I feel beautiful. With all of you, I feel the acceptance I've longed for all my life. I feel like I'm 100 percent a part of all of you. But mostly, for me too, you complete me."

He took her in his arms, and they stood there for a long moment, kissing with gentle reverence, just enjoying the feel and taste of each other.

"Come, let's go down to the beach," he said.

Hand in hand, they walked down to the shore. Edward spread blankets on the sand, and then they walked out to the edge of the water.

"Come here," he said.

He picked her up, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He walked out into the water, as she clung to him, pressing her body against him. She felt his hard body, the strength in his arms as he held her, and she tried to pull herself even closer to him. The water surrounding them was warm, and his body was cool, and she knew she could never ever get enough.

Later, they lay on the beach, talking quietly, holding hands or lazily touching each other. She told him about her conversation with Emmett, wanting to hear his opinion.

"I guess I never thought about it," she concluded, "I mean that becoming a vampire would mean I would be able to see. My focus has never really been on seeing, because it's not a possibility for me."

"What do you think now?" he asked, playing with her hair, watching her face.

"I don't really know," she sighed, "I need to process it more, I guess. Most people would think I'd jump at the chance, but becoming like you has never been about not being blind for me. You know that don't you?"

"Of course I know it, sweet girl," he replied.

"It's all about wanting to be with you forever," she said, "I'd be blind for eternity for all I cared, if I could be with you for all that time."

"I know love, I know." He stroked her hair.

"I'd like to discuss it with Carlisle someday soon," she said, "Would you mind if I did that?"

"Of course not. I know Carlisle has been wanting some one on one time with you anyway. The rest of us see so much more of you than he does, and he wants some time."

"I don't really want to think about all that today anyway," she murmured, "This day is too perfect, just as it is, and the future doesn't matter right now.

"Mmmh. Yes, today is ours and nothing else matters right now."

He turned to her, leaning up on one elbow to gaze at her.

"So beautiful," he said.

He began to kiss her. He ran his hand down her arm, then up to her neck and shoulder and chest, touching all the bare skin. His lips followed the path his hands had taken. He kissed her hands, moving up to her shoulders and to her neck, sucking gently where the pulse beat so frantically just below the skin. His lips moved lower, kissing her chest above the bikini top. He moved his hand to her breast, squeezing it carefully, his thumb moving over the covered nipple with the softest of touches.

"May I kiss you here, Bella?"

She nodded, incapable of speech.

He bent his head back to her chest, kissing down to her breast. It was still covered by her bikini top, but he kissed all over the breast, gently taking the nipple into his mouth. He switched to the other breast, giving it the same treatment.

He looked up, looking into her eyes and saw desire raw and longing there. He kissed her lips, murmuring his complete and undying love. He wanted her so badly. Touching her the way he was doing, feeling the softness of her breast, even through her bikini top made him ache for more of her. He wanted to see her without the bikini, wanted to feel every inch of her, wanted to taste every inch of her.

For decades he'd seen sexual contact in the thoughts of everyone around him. Before Bella came into his life, he thought he knew all there was to know about it. But nothing had prepared him for the extreme desire he felt for his beautiful girl, and nothing had prepared him to find himself feeling so awkward and afraid. He knew how to touch her now, so he was no longer fearful of hurting her physically. But when they were together in this way, he felt like the teenage boy he hadn't been in so long. The thoughts he'd heard in the minds of others had not prepared him to feel so out of his depth.

Even though he could read the signs from Bella's reactions, even though he knew she was enjoying what he was doing, still a part of him worried. Did she really like it? Was she feeling the same desire as he? Did she want more as desperately as he wanted it? Would she understand when he pulled back? Could she accept that they weren't ready to go farther?

Bella felt on fire from the kisses and touches. Edward was so careful and gentle. She knew he always worried about his strength, but his tenderness drove her wild with desire for him. She'd never felt anything like the sensation when he was touching and kissing her breasts. Even though they were covered, the things he was doing sent electricity to her body, making it seem as if every nerve ending had come alive in fierce desperate desire and need.

At the same time, she felt shy and scared. What should she do for him? What could she do with her hands? Did he wish she would return his touches? What was she supposed to do at a moment like this? She felt completely clueless and awkward. Reading classic romances like Pride and Prejudice just did not prepare a girl for moments like those she was experiencing now. Would she do something stupid? Would Edward laugh at her?

As his lips returned to hers, she tangled her hands in his hair, pressing him against her, pushing her body up to his, trying to get more. She didn't know exactly what she was doing, but amidst the confusion, her desire, her need to touch Edward grew, and she let instinct take over. She needed to feel him, needed his skin under her fingers. She released his hair and ran her hands over his back, trying to push him closer into her body.

Eventually, they broke apart. Bella was panting, and Edward felt breathless. He pulled Bella into his lap, hugging her, running his hand through her hair, attempting to calm them both.

"We've got to stop for a while," he said.

His voice was husky with his desire for her, and his body screamed at him to continue with what he had been doing.

"Do we have to stop?" she asked.

"Yes, I need to stop," he replied, "I don't want to lose control."

"Do you want, I mean, do you wish you could lose control?" she asked, "Do you want me the way I want you, Edward?"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Oh, my Bella, do not doubt my desire for you. You can feel for yourself how very much I do want you."

"I just thought, maybe, that was a sort of normal response for you to physical intimacy."

Her blush grew hotter.

"Isabella Swan, I have told you, multiple times, I have never wanted anyone before," he admonished gently, "You are the only woman to have gotten that particular reaction from my body. Everything you do makes me want you more."

"I don't know what I'm doing," she admitted blushing, "I was worried I might have done something wrong."

"On the contrary," he laughed tenderly, "You were doing everything right. Even now, my desire for you is barely contained."

Her lips curved up into a glowing smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Cullen," she said.

He laughed.

They were silent a moment. Edward ran his hand over her hair. She played with his fingers. Gradually, their desire calmed to a simmer, and Bella's breathing returned to normal.

"Bella, love, I want you so much," Edward began, "We've discussed this a little before, but now, we've moved things forward in our relationship, I thought we should discuss it again."

"I want you too," she answered.

"You know my history," he continued, "Though every part of my body and mind and heart wants to carry you off to the house and make love to you right now, I don't think we're ready for that yet."

"I think you're right about that," she sighed.

"Please, do not feel disappointed or rejected. I want everything with you, and you only. But I also want everything to happen in the right time and place. For the time and place of my human life, that would mean waiting to be married before going that far."

"But we don't live in your time," she objected, "Things are different now. What we've done together so far is much more than you would have done with a girl in your human life."

"That is true," he said, "But at least for now, I still want to wait. Though my body aches for you, I love you and respect you enough that I want to wait."

"For marriage?" she was shocked.

"I would prefer it to be marriage, but I think we need to continue to discuss each step we take," he replied, "Someday, though, Miss Swan, I do want to marry you."

She smiled.

"We'll have to talk about that more," she said, "I don't know what I think about marriage, after the example I've had with my parents."

"I know, and I'm not proposing now. But as we are mates, you should know that what I want more than anything is to make you mine in every way. Not this minute, not in the immediate future, but someday."

She was silent.

"Is this not what you want, Bella?" he asked.

Her silence frightened him. Didn't she want to be his in every way?

"I'm only 17," she said at last, "But yes, I think that down the road, when we're ready, of course I will want to marry you. Can we leave it at that for now?"

"Yes, we can leave it at that for now," he hugged her.

"It has nothing to do with me not wanting that someday," she went on, "I'm just contented with things as they are for now, and we have a lot to discuss before that time comes."

"You are right, as always," he said.

"For instance," she started, "If we're talking being together in every way, I want to discuss the vampire thing. What do you think about what Emmett told me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what would you think of me being able to see?"

"I love you as you are, and I would love you with sight," he answered, "Whether or not you can see has nothing to do with my feelings for you. There are things that would be easier for you with sight, such as hunting. But even that we could do for you, teach you how to hunt using your other senses."

"So, if you want me in every way, are you telling me this includes wanting me to become like you?" she pressed.

"Yes, I do want you to become a vampire," he admitted, "I know when we first discussed it, I fought the idea a bit."

She burst out laughing.

"A bit?"

"Ok, I did fight it, but we made our agreement about the life and death circumstances," he continued, "Since then I've thought a great deal about the things you said that day. About me having a soul. I think you must be right. There is no way that someone like Carlisle does not have a soul. So, it makes sense that all of us do. All I know is that you are my mate, my love, the very reason for my existence. That being true, then the only thing that makes sense is for you to become like me, provided that is still your wish."

She threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, Edward," she cried, "It is still what I want. One lifetime is not enough for us to be together, and I can't bear the idea of me dying, and you being left alone. That just isn't right."

"We should discuss all this with Carlisle and the rest of the family," he said, "Everyone has a stake in this, and we need to have a plan."

"Yes, I want to discuss it all with Carlisle anyway," she said.

"Very well," he said, "Shall we finish this discussion after that discussion? We know what we want, and now we can talk to the others."

"Sounds good to me."

She kissed him, and they lost themselves in each other, just enjoying being together, leaving discussions of the future for the future.

Early the next morning, they went to the mainland to pick up the rest of the family. They would each miss the hours they'd shared in their paradise, but they also felt those hours had drawn them even closer together. They had moved their physical relationship forward, discussed the important topics, and now they were ready to be reunited with the family.

The days continued to pass in lazy comfort. As the time drew near to go home, Bella felt sad. She had grown so much closer to the family over the weeks they'd been on the island. She and Edward had made so much progress. She never wanted to leave. She didn't know how she'd go back to her regular life.

"Bella, would you care to take a walk with me?" Carlisle asked one morning, a couple days before their departure.

"Sure," she turned to Edward, "Do you mind?"

"This is your chance for that chat with Carlisle," Edward answered, "Go ahead. I'll join you in a while."

Bella slipped on a pair of flip flops and met Carlisle out on the porch. He offered his arm, and they walked off together.

"Have you had a good time here?" Carlisle asked her.

"Oh yes, it's been so much fun!" she exclaimed, "I can never thank you all enough for inviting me."

"It was our pleasure," he patted her hand on his arm, "We would not have enjoyed ourselves as much without you."

"That's nice to know."

"Emmett and Edward told me about your discussions with each of them about becoming a vampire," Carlisle continued, "Edward said you would like to talk to me about it. I wanted to have some time with you anyway, so I thought this was as good a time as any to talk about it. What would you like to know?"

Bella was silent for a few minutes, pulling her thoughts together. Carlisle waited patiently for her to speak.

"Is what Emmett told me true?" she began.

"You mean about your vision being restored?" he asked, "Yes, as far as I know, you would get your sight back when you become a vampire. I have yet to see any physical condition that cannot be cured in the process of becoming a vampire. The venom takes over and completely changes everything in your DNA, healing all wounds, scars, broken bones, anything."

"Wow, that's kind of amazing," she said, "I don't know what to think about that. I never thought about it until Emmett mentioned it."

"Does it encourage you, or does it frighten you?"

"Some of both, I think," she answered, "I've never been able to see, and I've always been told I never would be able to see. So, I never really thought about it much."

"That's understandable."

"It's not what's important to me about becoming a vampire anyway," she went on.

"You want it to be able to be with Edward," he stated.

"Yes."

"He tells me he's come around to your way of thinking," Carlisle told her.

"What do you think about it?" she asked, "I mean, this doesn't just affect Edward and me after all."

"Bella, I love my son. For years I have watched him alone. He was miserable in those years. He hated what he was, hated this life. He did not seem to resent me for it, but I knew he often wished I had never changed him. I watched him grow more sad, more bitter and lonely, as the years went on and on, and he never found his mate."

He stopped, thinking of the years Edward had spent alone.

"Now I see him full of light and joy. Edward has always had a—a goodness and light about him, deep in that soul he used to deny having. Now, since he's found you, all that has come back to him, even stronger than ever. His joy fills our home, fills our lives. We all recognize the change in him. We couldn't be happier or more thankful for it. I guess what I'm saying is that when the time comes, I will be honored to have you be part of my family, my daughter, my son's partner, in every way."

Bella stopped walking and turned to hug Carlisle.

"Thank you for saying that," she said, "It really means the world to me to know that."

"Everyone else wants it, too," he said, patting her back, "Even Rosalie wants it. She might die before admitting it though."

"Why? I thought she liked me?"

"Oh, she does, of course," he was quick to assure her, "But she also wants you to have all the human experiences she never had. You are the only one of us who can have those things now, children especially."

"But that might not be my dream," she said, "I practically raised my own mom. I have never thought about having children."

"I believe Rose realizes that," he said, "And she will support whatever you decide. She may offer objections and arguments against it, but it's because she wants you to think of every angle before committing yourself to this life."

"I guess I can understand that," Bella said.

"Whatever you and Edward decide," Carlisle said, "Know that the rest of us support you all the way. I will help you, and when the time comes, I will change you."

"I'd sort of thought I'd like Edward to change me," she offered tentatively, "I'd like it to be his venom that flows in me. Do you think he could do it?"

"Edward might doubt that he could do it," Carlisle smiled, "But I believe that he is stronger than he knows. I think he could do it, and I would be on hand to help him, if he could not."

"I'm glad."

"Bella, you have brought such vibrant life to us all," he said after a beat of silence, "I already think of you as a daughter, a most beloved daughter. I want you to feel that you can come to me at any time, day or night. I will always be there for you."

"Carlisle, how would you feel if I called you Dad, sometimes?" she asked.

Carlisle felt that he might cry if he could. Bella, being human, was closer to a true daughter than any of the rest.

"I would be truly honored," he said, his voice a little choked, "And Esme would be overwhelmed with joy if you also called her Mom."

Bella laughed.

"I'd like that."

"Come, daughter, Edward is waiting for you, barely able to hold himself back from rushing in here to hug you!"

They turned and walked back toward the house. Edward had been standing back to give them the semblance of privacy. He came to them, sweeping Bella up and twirling her around.

"If you ever hurt her," Carlisle thought to him, "I'll join your brothers in tearing you limb from limb."

Edward laughed.

"I hear you, loud and clear, Dad," he said, and they all returned to the house.

For their last night on Isle Esme, the family stayed together. They swam and played in the water, and then they had another campfire. Edward played the guitar again, and they taught Bella old folk songs like Michael Row Your Boat Ashore, Where Have all the Flowers Gone, and Tom Dooley Blowin' in the Wind.

When the fire died down, they all separated in couples for a while. Then Bella went to sleep, and as she slept, the vampires packed up, readying everything to leave the next day. None of them wanted to leave, except for Carlisle who missed his work at the hospital and was eager to get back to seeing patients again.

The next day, they all boarded the boat and began their trip home. Bella waved at the island as they pulled away from the dock. As they reached the mainland and headed for the plane, her tears fell unchecked.

"Don't cry, love," Edward comforted, "We'll be back someday."

Bella played with her bracelet for a moment.

"I know, I'm just going to miss it. It's been a wonderful month."

"Indeed, it has been a truly special month," he answered.

He kissed her and lifted her onto the plane.

"We have many happy times ahead," he said, "We had a vacation from everyday life, now we go back and go on with our future."

She smiled, her heart feeling lighter.

"Yes, and we have all these memories," she said.

Edward pulled her onto his lap, fastening his seatbelt around her. Emmett in the pilot's seat, received clearance from the tower and rolled the plane down the runway, taking off, leaving Isle Esme behind them, heading back to real life.

In Forks, Charlie turned off the TV and threw his beer can in the recycling bin. He stretched and went upstairs to his room. His girl would be coming home soon, and he could hardly wait. He missed her so much. It had been a long month, and Charlie had a sinking feeling, that this was just the first separation he would have to endure, since she'd come back to live with him. He thought of all the years he hadn't spent with his girl and regretted them deeply. Soon, she would be 18, go off to college, marry Edward—

"Damn," he swore, "I wish she'd been with me all her life."

He'd kept busy during the month she'd been away. He'd worked a lot of overtime, gone fishing more than usual, spent time on the reservation with Billy. He was getting tired of Billy's constant negative comments about the Cullens. Every time they talked, Billy asked if he'd heard from Bella and if she was ok.

Earlier that day, as he'd been in his office at the police station, some of the local boys had come bursting in with a strange story.

"Chief Swan, we've got to tell you what we saw today!" a boy yelled.

He thought the boy was Tyler Crowley.

"What did you see?"

"We were down at First Beach," Mike Newton continued the story, "And we decided to hike into the woods a little."

"You'll never guess what we saw," Tyler interrupted.

Charlie sighed.

"Ok, one at a time," he said, "One of you tell me what happened."

"Well, we were heading into the woods," Eric Yorkie picked up the story, "And we saw these—I guess they were wolves, but they were the hugest damned things I ever saw! Uh, I mean, darn things."

Charlie sat up.

"How huge?"

"Chief, I swear, they were the sizes of horses," Mike said, "I know how crazy that sounds."

Charlie scoffed.

"Horse-sized wolves?" he questioned with disbelief, "Had you boys been drinking down there?"

"No way," Tyler answered, "We were just goofing around on the beach, and then we went into the woods. I swear we saw them, Chief."

"Ok, ok, boys," Charlie said, "Easy now. Thank you for reporting it. We'll check it out."

The boys left, and Charlie picked up his phone to call Billy.

He told his friend about the boys and their story.

"They said this was in the woods near the Reservation," Charlie added, "Have any of you seen anything?"

Billy was silent.

"Billy," Charlie said, "What is it?"

"If I said don't worry about it and ignore it, would you listen?" Billy asked.

"You know I can't do that," Charlie answered, "If there is something in those woods, I can't risk any danger coming to hikers."

"Whatever it is those boys saw," Billy said, "Whatever may or may not be in the woods is not the threat to the hikers or people in this area."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I can't tell you," Billy sighed, "But somewhere inside, you know the answer."

"Shit, Billy, does everything have to be mysterious with you?" Charlie grumbled, "Have any of you seen giant wolves or not?"

Billy said nothing.

"If you can't tell me anything more than that, I'm gonna have to get a team together and go searching the woods," Charlie told him.

"Yes, I guess you will," Billy agreed, "Let me know when, and I'll send some of the guys to help."

As Charlie lay in bed that night, tossing restlessly, he tried to figure out Billy's cryptic warnings. What on earth did Billy think he already knew? How did it relate to whatever those kids had seen? Billy said he already knew the truth inside, just as Billy implied he knew the truth about the Cullens, whatever that meant. Charlie sighed, punching his pillow. He turned over, falling asleep at last, thankful his girl would be home soon. He could worry about wolves tomorrow.

Charlie was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming. He was 12 again, and he was camping out on First Beach with Billy and Harry, his two best friends.

"I'm gonna tell you our old legends now, Charlie," Billy said.

They were sitting around a campfire. They'd roasted hotdogs and marshmallows and were just waiting for the fire to die down before going to sleep.

"We can't tell him the legends," Harry protested, "You know it's forbidden."

"Sure, we can tell him,' Billy argued, "He's our blood brother now, and we are his. We can trust him. He'll never tell anyone."

Earlier that day, the three boys had cut their palms, joining their hands, their blood, in the age old custom to become blood brothers.

"Charlie, you can never tell anyone," Harry said solemnly, "It's really forbidden, and Billy would be up shit creek if he got caught for telling."

"I'm not going to tell anybody anything," Charlie promised, "You know the drill, whatever we say to each other stays between us, always been that way."

"Ok, well, it's important, because of the treaty," Billy tried to explain, "And it would be dangerous if anyone knew you knew."

"Are you gonna tell me or not?" Charlie was exasperated, "Get on with it, or forget it."

"Alright, alright," Billy took a deep breath, "You know I'm next in line to be Chief, and you know I come from a long, unbroken line, going back many generations."

"Yeah, of course, I know all that."

"Well, let me tell you the greatest secret of my people," Billy said, "I'm going to tell you the legends of our spirit wolves and the cold ones."

Charlie sprang up in bed, cold sweat breaking out all over his body. He took a deep breath and started to laugh.

"Damn, Billy and his legends," he mumbled, "Men turning into wolves, and vampires. Right."

He lay down and went back to sleep.

* * *

_End Notes_

_Thanks for reading! Remember to check out the blog, one of my readers, Melanie, started for this story. She's got pictures and music up there. www dot seeingbella dot blogspot dot com_

_Check out the recs below._

_Recs_

_I've got two human fics this time._

_Defying Gravity, by Jenny0719_

_Edward is an ER doctor and meets Bella when she cuts her hand and needs stitches. They fall in love instantly and have a lovely romance with fluff, minimal angst and lots of fun characters. There is also a sequel. Really, anything by this author is worth reading, so I started with this one._

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/5077507/1/Defying_Gravity_

_Take the Ice, by Bellamarie117_

_Bella is a champion figure skater with a knee injury. She moves to Minnesota, where she meets the Cullens. Edward, Emmett and Jasper are pro hockey players. The story is about the romance, but also about Bella's recovery. Renee is a mother manager from hell, the Cullens and company are all delightful. The world of champion figure skating and pro hockey is wonderfully presented here. I've heard of this story for a long time, but I didn't read it at first, because I didn't know if I could accept Bella as a figure skater. I finally gave it a try last weekend and fell completely in love with the story and characters. Please check it out._

_http:/www fanfiction net/s/5773626/1/Take_the_Ice_


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer:_

_Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all these lovely characters. _

_Author notes:_

_Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the delay. I was struggling a bit with one of the sub plots of this story, trying to change my original plan for things. Once I tried to change it, no words would come at all! So, I went back to my original idea, and words flowed again. My characters sure are picky._

_**INCREDIBLE NEWS!**_

_This story made it through to the finals in the avant Garde awards! It's up for best must read, best Bella, Carlisle and Charlie. I am up for best new author. You all did this, and I can't thank you enough for your votes and confidence in me as the story teller, and your love for my characters! Round two voting is open now till the 26__th__, so please go and vote. Dooba and Divine Inspiration are also up for awards, as is Drotuno, whose stories I have recommended here. Please, support your favorites and go vote. Here's the link._

_http:/www . avantgardeawards . com/_

_Very very special thanks to Divine Inspiration this week! Dooba is on vacation, and I didn't want to disturb her with beta work, so Divine Inspiration agreed to look this chapter over for me. Any flaws are absolutely all mine!_

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Charlie awoke the next day after a night of restlessness, tossing around and more strange dreams. Still, he woke at his usual early hour. He had a lot to do, since Bella would be home the next day. He wanted to clean the house and buy some groceries. He also thought he should go to La Push and have a little chat with Billy.

Surely, Charlie thought, Billy can't expect me to believe those old legends. The boys of the tribe turning into monstrous wolves, and the Cullens vampires? It was a bunch of nonsense.

But he would go and have a talk with his old friend just the same.

He puttered around the house, washing dishes, picking up empty beer cans, even dusting and vacuuming. He ran to the store and grabbed some basics, remembering to get Bella's favorite cereal and poptarts.

He could hardly wait for his girl to be home. They'd spoken several times while she was gone, but it wasn't the same as having her around the house. He missed hearing her move around upstairs, seeing her smile in the morning, even hearing her talking or laughing with Edward. He even missed Edward, he realized, and that fact surprised the hell out of him. He never thought he'd like his daughter's boyfriend so much that he'd actually miss having him around under foot all the time.

He made his way to Billy's in the afternoon and found Billy and Jake with several of the local boys hanging around.

"Hey Chief," they said.

"Hey guys," Charlie answered, "Did Billy tell any of you I could use your help with a search party? Some boys from Forks said they saw some wolves in the woods. I want to check it out."

"Yeah, Billy told us," Sam, the eldest of the boys said, "You know we're in the woods all the time, and we haven't seen anything like that, but we'd be happy to join the search."

"Harry said he'd go with you too, Charlie," Billy added, "He's available tomorrow."

"Bella is coming home tomorrow," Charlie said, "But she won't be here till evening, so I could go during the day. Will that work for you boys as well?"

"Sure," Sam spoke for them all.

"Great, thanks Sam, boys," Charlie said, "meet us at the station at nine tomorrow morning."

Once the boys seemed to be absorbed in TV, Charlie turned to Billy.

"So, I had a dream last night," he began, "I dreamed of us as boys, you, me and Harry, camping on the beach."

"Oh yeah?"

"I dreamed about that time we did the blood brother thing," Charlie continued, "do you remember that day?"

"Of course I remember it," Billy chuckled "Anything in particular about that day?"

Billy was excited. He hoped Charlie had remembered the legends. If he had, then maybe, just maybe, he could be convinced to keep Bella away from those leeches. Billy knew Bella was stubborn, and she'd be 18 soon, able to choose her own path. Billy dreaded the path her life was following right now, and though he knew he was dangerously near breaking the Treaty, Charlie was a brother to him, and he felt he had to try to protect his brother's only child from the destiny she seemed to be choosing for herself.

"Well, I dreamed about you telling me those old legends of your people," Charlie began to laugh, "Come on, Billy, do you really expect me to believe all that crap? Are you trying to use old stories of werewolves and vampires to scare me away from the Cullens and to keep Bella away from Edward?"

He laughed again.

"Do you not believe there could be more things in the world than your modern sensibilities can understand?" Billy asked soberly, "just because you haven't seen something, do you truly believe it cannot exist? Can't you believe that perhaps, just perhaps, old legends could be based in some kind of reality?"

"Sure, I can believe old legends are based on something real," Charlie answered, "something from thousands of years ago, something that gets turned around to explain things our ancestors didn't have modern science to explain. I get that, really I do. But vampires and werewolves, no way."

Billy sighed, disappointed.

"I'm a cop," Charlie reminded him, "I can't create a case against someone based in old legends. I have to use evidence. The evidence I have at my disposal tells me the Cullens are good people. They've treated my daughter with kindness, saved her life, taken her on a wonderful vacation, where she has been alone with them for a month. She is happy and healthy and is coming home tomorrow. Edward Cullen treats her like the most precious thing in the world and always treats me with respect. That's the evidence I have. If you're trying to tell me something else, I need more than old legends."

In the other room, the boys had been listening. Sam was growing concerned and knew he had to put a stop to this, before Billy completely forgot himself and told Chief Swan everything. The consequences could be disastrous for them all, Quileutes and Cullens, and mostly for the chief and his daughter.

"But Charlie, the legends are based on facts," Billy said in frustration, "and my grandfather, Ephraim Black—"

"Billy!"

It was Sam, and he spoke the one word like a warning, like an order. Charlie heard the tone in Sam's voice and raised his eyebrows.

Billy looked at Sam a long time, neither saying anything else. He nodded his head and shrugged. Message received, loud and clear.

Billy quickly changed the subject and began to discuss the Mariners season and chances of making it to the playoffs. Baseball was always a good way to distract Charlie.

When Charlie was gone, Sam turned to Billy.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked somberly, "You are dangerously near breaking the Treaty, and as it is, Jake has already broken it. Why are you trying to get Charlie Swan to believe in the legends?"

Billy slammed his fist on the table.

"Look, Sam, I know that as Pack alpha, you are technically the chief," Billy began, "But you are barely a man, and I expect you to respect me and the elders."

"That's not what this is about," Sam was frustrated, "You are trying to change the subject, and we need to have this out. Why are you doing this? You are putting us all at great risk."

"Charlie is my best friend," Billy said, "He is more than that to me. If I could choose a brother, it would be Charlie Swan. How can I sit back and watch his only child involve herself with Cold Ones and not try to stop it?"

"You forget that the Pack has spent time with the Cullens and Bella," Sam reminded him, "They are gentle and caring toward her. They have been in her life for months now, and she has not been hurt. She has spent an entire month alone with them, and she is coming home tomorrow. I have no doubt she will come home human still."

"Are you going soft on the bloodsuckers, Sam Uley?" Billy asked coldly.

"I am not going soft on vampires in general, but so far, the Cullens have given us no reason to doubt their good intentions and sincerity."

"And what do you believe their intentions are toward Bella?" Billy asked, scoffing, "She and Edward Cullen are rarely apart these days. What will be her fate? It seems to me there is only one outcome for her, if she is to continue to be involved with him, and that fate is to become a leech like them. Then what, Pack Leader?"

"If you continue on with what you are doing to try to get Charlie to figure out the truth," Sam warned, "We may have no choice but to let Bella Swan become a Cullen if and when she chooses. We cannot expect them to continue to sit back calmly while we break the Treaty."

They looked at each other a long time, neither wanting to break the stare between them. At last, Billy looked away and shrugged.

"How can you expect me to sit back and do nothing?" he asked, "Charlie is my brother in all ways but biological. I love Bella dearly. How can I sit still and watch this happen and not try to stop it?"

"You have no choice," Sam sighed, laying his hand on Billy's shoulder, "Remember, the ones most at risk if this secret gets out are Charlie and Bella Swan. The path you are walking in regard to this situation is dangerous for us all, and mostly to them. You must stop this."

Billy nodded.

"I guess you are right, but what if he figures it out now anyway?"

"We will deal with it then," Sam decided, "I will have a talk with Carlisle Cullen, to warn him about the possibility. If you're worried about Bella, let Jake call her when she gets home to ensure that she is still human."

"I can't really believe they'd bring her back changed," Billy said, "But I will have Jacob check in with her, just in case."

"Now, as for tomorrow," Sam continued, "Paul, Jared and I will join the search party. Jake can stay near the Reservation to keep watch. I think a couple more of the boys will be changing soon, Quill and Embry, so I want one of us nearby, just in case."

"It was careless of Paul and Jared to be seen by locals," Billy commented.

"Yes, it was," Sam agreed, "I have already discussed it with them. They will not be so careless in the future."

As Charlie watched a baseball game that night, he sat in his recliner, pondering what he'd seen in La Push. Sam Uley, a boy 20 years or more younger than Billy, had said just one word, and Billy had stopped talking about the legends. Charlie found that very interesting. Why would Billy Black seem to obey a boy like Sam? Why would Sam want to prevent Billy talking about those old legends? Charlie's inner cop found this very curious. He had a hunch it could be important, that there were dynamics going on down on the reservation that he did not understand. Somehow, he had a feeling it was all part of the mysterious things Billy kept trying to tell him.

Charlie knew that sometimes, people around him believed that as he was a man of few words, he also was a man of few thoughts. Nothing could have been farther from the truth. He kept his own counsel, putting things together in his mind, figuring it out, before he spoke of it to anyone. Wasn't there some old proverb about a prudent man thinking more and speaking less, he thought. Well, he decided he would keep quiet, for now, but he would be watching, trying to figure things out. He also decided he should have a man to man, father to father, chat with Carlisle Cullen. Even if nothing weird and supernatural was happening, and Charlie did not believe in the supernatural, still, Bella and Edward were moving so fast, and Charlie wanted to talk it all over with Carlisle. Besides, he thought, he might be able to learn something about whatever the problems were between the Quileutes and the Cullens.

Sam was worried. What would the Cullens do when they found out what Billy had been trying with Chief Swan? What would Charlie do if he did figure it all out? Charlie tended to be quiet, but how quiet would he be if he discovered that his only daughter had been dating a vampire for months? Would he go public with the information, trying to warn the town and beyond?

It could be catastrophic, Sam knew. The good people of Forks, if they didn't think their chief had lost his mind, would come after the Cullens and the people on the Reservation. Humans couldn't hurt vampires, but even the members of the Pack could be felled by a gunshot to the head or heart. And there were those mysterious rulers of the vampire world, those whose only rule was keep the secret. What would they do if Charlie Swan started trying to tell the world that vampires and werewolves existed?

Sam knew he had to talk to the Cullens. He would call Carlisle the next day to arrange a meeting. They needed to talk about Bella's future anyway. He never dreamed he'd be anxious for a coven of vampires to come back to the area, but Sam needed to talk to those who had as much at risk as he and his people.

As the plane landed the next day, Bella felt sadness sweep over her. She was excited to see Charlie after being away for a month, but at the same time she was not looking forward to getting back to real life.

"I feel sorrow coming from you, Darlin," Jasper said, stroking her hair, "What's the matter?"

"I'm just going to miss all of you so much!" Bella said, tears coming to her eyes.

"We won't be far away," Carlisle soothed, "And any of us are just a phone call away."

"I know,' Bella sighed, "It's just that I've spent almost every minute of the last month with Edward, and almost as much time with all of you. It's going to be hard to go back to the way things were before."

"I'll be over as much as ever," Edward assured her.

"And you know Eddie will be sneaking in your window every night," Emmett added, "don't worry, Bellarina, we won't let you get too lonely without us."

Edward hugged Bella tightly to him and kissed her gently.

"You're always welcome to come to our house anytime," he reminded her, "And I'll never be far away from you. Come on, Love, it's time to go."

They left the plane, heading to the cars they'd left at the airport. Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper got into the Volvo, while the others took Carlisle's Mercedes. They all drove to Bella's home, none of them wanted to let her go home without the entire family being with her.

"Why don't you call Charlie and let him know we're on the way?" Alice suggested.

Bella pulled out her iPhone and waited for it to boot up, before pressing the button to activate the voice command.

"Call home," she told the phone and waited for the call to connect.

"Hello? Bells, is that you?" Charlie answered the call.

"Hey, Dad, yeah it's me," she said, "I just wanted to let you know we arrived safely, and we're on our way home from the airport."

"That's great," Charlie felt the grin break out on his face, "Did you have a good time?"

"It was the best!" Bella replied, "It was hard to come back, actually."

"I bet it was," Charlie laughed.

"Anyway, we'll be there soon," Bella said, anxious to end the call, "I just wanted to let you know."

"Ok, Bells, see you soon."

They ended the call, and Bella snuggled into her seat, reaching to find Edward's hand, holding it as hard as she could.

The wolves were watching the road. Sam wanted to know the minute the Cullens were back in town, so he could call Carlisle. Billy wanted to know, so he could have Jacob call to see if Bella was ok, still human. As the cars passed the Welcome to Forks sign, the wolves sent the word through the Pack. Jacob hurriedly phased back to his human form and went home to be near the telephone.

Charlie was looking out the window when he saw the Cullens turn onto the street. He ran to the door and flung it open, rushing down the porch steps. He was at the passenger door of Edward's car, the moment it stopped.

"Bella, welcome home," he cried, opening the door, pulling her into a tight hug, "Damn, I've missed you!"

Bella hugged him back, smiling.

"You look so good," Charlie said, "You got a little color on that island. You look so—so grown up."

"I've only been gone a month," she said.

"I know, I know, but you just look different somehow. I guess that's what a month-long vacation on a tropical island will do for you."

Carlisle had exited his car and came to shake Charlie's hand.

"I told you we'd bring her back safe and sound," he said, "Thank you again for letting her come with us. It was a joy to have her."

The family gathered around, each of them hugging Bella, telling how much they'd miss her being with them and thanking Charlie for letting Bella go with them.

"We'll let you two have your reunion," Carlisle said finally, "Esme will call to invite you over sometime soon to see all the pictures and hear all the stories."

Charlie was looking closely at all the Cullens. He noticed how their eyes were all that strange golden color. He noticed, though their handshakes and hugs, that they all had the same hard cold skin. His radar ramped up a little. How had he never noticed all the similarities before? Still, Bella looked incredibly healthy and happy, and there was nothing more he could want for his daughter.

Bella and Edward held each other for a long time, and Charlie went back into the house to give them a moment of privacy.

"You'll be here tonight after Charlie goes to sleep?" she questioned.

"I promise," he said, stroking her hair, "I'll be outside before he goes to sleep, waiting. If you need me, just speak, and I'll hear you."

They kissed with desperation, neither of them sure they'd be able to handle the separation.

"You'd better go in," Edward sighed, "Charlie is pacing. He's eager to have you to himself for a while. He missed you so much."

"Ok, walk me up to the door?"

"Of course."

They walked to the door, hand in hand.

"I'll be back soon," Edward murmured, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too. Hurry back, please."

They kissed goodbye at the door and Bella went inside, feeling the ache in her heart start to grow. Edward walked back to his car, everything in him longing to stay right there, the pain at leaving her becoming more intense with each step.

Carlisle laid his hand on Edward's shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"Come on, Son, let's go home," he said, "We'll all miss her, but we should let them have their reunion. Charlie has missed her, and if Bella has her way, it won't be all that long till he loses her forever."

"I know," Edward shrugged, "It just hurts to leave her."

He got back in the car, and they all sent him comforting thoughts. Alice sat in the passenger seat and held his hand.

"I know it hurts to leave her," she said, "You two grew so much closer over the past month, and for us, it's painful to be away from our mates, especially in these early stages."

Jasper sent some calm toward Edward.

"Hang in there, bro," he said, "You'll be back with her soon."

Bella had waited at the door, standing in the opening, till she heard the cars drive away. She shut the door quietly and turned to find her father. She was genuinely happy to see him, but every bit of her being wanted to be with Edward. She made herself smile and settled down to tell Charlie all about her trip.

She had barely begun when the house phone rang.

"Who could that be?" Charlie grumbled, "I told them at the station not to bother me tonight."

He rose and walked to the phone, answering with a gruff hello.

"Hey Charlie, it's Jake."

"Oh, hi, Jake, what can I do for you?"

Charlie's tone moderated a little but he was still irritated at being disturbed.

"Hey, I know Bella just got home, but can I talk to her a minute?" Jake asked.

"Hang on, I'll get her."

He covered the mouthpiece and called to Bella.

"Bells, it's Jacob for you."

"What does he want?" she asked, going to the phone.

"Don't know. Here's the receiver."

Charlie handed her the phone. He went to the refrigerator for a beer and returned to his chair to wait for Bella.

"Hi, Jake, what's up?" she asked, when she heard Charlie back in the living room.

"Um, well," Jake hesitated.

It was obvious to him that his father's fears were ridiculous. Bella was definitely still human. Jacob agreed with Sam, that the Cullens wouldn't have brought Bella home to Charlie if they'd changed her into one of them.

"Spit it out," Bella teased, "seriously, I just got home about five minutes ago. I want to spend time with my dad, and I'm exhausted."

"Sure, sure, I'll be quick," Jacob said, "Um, my dad just wanted me to call and make sure you're ok—um, well, that you didn't go through any major changes while you were gone."

"What?" Bella asked sharply, "oh did he think they'd change me and then drop me off on Charlie's doorstep to sink or swim?"

She was hissing in a whisper, not wanting Charlie to hear.

"Calm down," Jacob said, "we told him it was crazy, but he insisted I call. So, I've called. You're ok, and I'm just gonna let you go now and spend time with your dad."

"Yeah, whatever," Bella said, "I've got to go, Jake. Talk to you later."

She hung up and returned to the living room.

The Cullens had just arrived home and gotten their luggage inside when the house phone rang. Nobody used that line, as they all called each other's cell phones. Even the hospital only called Carlisle's cell.

"Damn, our futures just disappeared," Alice growled, "Must be the wolves."

"What the hell do those dogs want now?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle picked up the phone.

"Dor. Cullen." He answered formally.

"Carlisle, this is Sam Uley. We need to talk."

Everyone froze in the midst of whatever they had been doing.

"What's going on, Sam?" Carlisle asked, "You sound concerned."

"I am concerned," Sam responded, "We have a potential situation brewing, a very serious problem. I've been waiting for you to get home. I'd like us to have a meeting, tonight. We need Bella Swan to come with you."

"What does this have to do with Bella?"

Carlisle didn't need Jasper's gift to know that Edward's anxiety had just bloomed into a near panic.

"She's not in any danger, at this time," Sam hastened to reassure him, "But the situation does concern her closely."

"Have you seen the nomads again?" Carlisle asked.

"No, we've had no sign of them," Sam said, "We do still need to discuss Bella's future, but this other situation has come up and it can't wait."

"It will have to be after Charlie goes to sleep then," Carlisle said.

"Yes, of course, we know that. Meet us at the boundary line at midnight. Charlie should be asleep by then."

"Very well, we'll be there."

Carlisle hung up and turned back to the room.

"Edward, you'd better call Bella and let her know what's going on," he said, "I think you can pick her up about 11:30. Hopefully, Charlie will be asleep by then."

Edward pulled out his phone.

"Hello, Love," he smiled into the phone at the sound of her voice.

"Miss me already?" Bella asked.

"Of course I do," he answered, "I missed you the second I turned away from your door."

"Me too," she whispered.

"That's not why I called, however," he said.

He went on to explain about Sam's call, telling her he'd come through her window at 11:30 to pick her up.

"You're not too tired for this, are you?" he asked.

"No, I'll be fine. See you then."

Bella spent the evening, trying to entertain Charlie with stories of her trip. She didn't want him to guess that anything was wrong. She told him all about the day on Rio, about the long lazy days of swimming and sunbathing. She raved about the campfires, with the guitar music and all the old folk songs.

Charlie laughed at the stories, feeling satisfied. Any small doubts Billy's persistence had planted in his mind were swept away under Bella's enthusiastic descriptions of her trip. It was obvious to him, that Bella had been perfectly safe, and even more important to Charlie, it was obvious that she was ecstatically happy.

"Well, Honey, you must be tired," he said at around ten, "Why don't you go on up to bed? I haven't been sleeping all that well, so I won't be far behind you."

"You ok, Dad?" she asked with concern.

"Oh sure, I'm fine," he ruffled her hair, "I've just been having weird dreams. I think I just missed you."

He hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"So glad you're home, Bells," he said, a little choked up, "go on to bed. See you in the morning."

"Love you, Dad," she said, hugging him once more.

"Love you too. Sleep well."

Bella ran upstairs. She changed into warmer clothes. It was summer, but it was still chilly at night in Forks, especially as compared to the warmth on Isle Esme. Then she unpacked her things, set up her computer and paced the floor, waiting for Edward.

When he came through her window, precisely on time, she rushed to him, throwing herself against him, into his arms. He crushed her against him, almost holding her too tightly, but she didn't care. The sense of something missing disappeared as soon as she felt his touch.

"I missed you," they said simultaneously.

Bella giggled and pressed herself closer, raising her head from his shoulder to find his lips with hers.

"Mmmm," he moaned into her mouth.

Edward felt whole again, once Bella was back in his arms. Those hours since he'd left her felt like days.

After a few moments of heated kisses, he broke away, holding her away from him to look at her.

"We'd better go," he said, "Everyone is waiting for us outside, so we can arrive at the meeting together."

He picked her up and leaped gracefully from the window, landing softly.

The family was waiting just inside the woods. They all greeted Bella warmly, making her feel she had come home again. Somehow, as much as she loved her father, Charlie's house didn't exactly feel like home anymore.

"Let's go," Carlisle said, "Alice, I know your gift will be neutralized by the wolves' presence, so Edward, Jasper, we'll be counting even more on both of you."

"Of course, Carlisle," Edward agreed.

They ran off toward the meeting place. There was no banter or laughter among them. They had no idea what Sam could want, and they were all worried.

They arrived at the boundary line early, and Jasper lined them up.

Carlisle, you and Edward stand in front," he directed, "Emmett and I will be on either side of you, slightly behind. Hmmm, they want to talk to you, Bella, so you'd better stand with Edward."

They arranged themselves quickly and waited in silence.

"I hear them coming," Edward said, "Sam is in his human form, but the rest of the Pack is coming as wolves."

"I expected that," Carlisle said.

"Hello, Cullens, Bella," Sam said as he appeared in front of them.

Carlisle stepped forward, offering his hand to Sam. They shook briefly and then each stepped to his own side of the line.

"Thank you for coming," Sam said, his eyes sweeping over the group, "I realize you just returned from your trip, and Bella must be tired, but this could not wait."

"It sounded serious," Carlisle agreed, "Fortunately, Chief Swan was already asleep when Edward picked up Bella. What's going on?"

Sam took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to share the news he had to tell. Edward, hearing his thoughts, growled quietly. Carlisle looked at him, asking in his thoughts what was wrong.

"Charlie Swan is near to figuring out the truth about us all," Sam finally said, "Billy Black has been pushing him to remember the old legends. Much like Jacob and Bella, Billy told Charlie the old stories when they were kids. Billy is trying to get Charlie to remember, and then to believe the legends."

Bella gasped.

"Sam, what the hell is he doing?" she cried.

Edward growled again in anger and Rose hissed. Carlisle thought that if he had a still beating heart, this would be the moment he felt it choke him.

"Doesn't he know the danger he could bring to Charlie and Bella?" Carlisle asked, "Not to mention that it is breaking the Treaty, again."

"He knows," Sam sighed, "or at least, he knows it is breaking the Treaty. But, he feels that since you already let Jake get away with breaking it when he told Bella, maybe you won't retaliate if he does the same. I've told him to stop, but Charlie has already remembered the stories. Right now, he's laughing at them, but it's possibly only a matter of time, till he puts it together."

"This is extremely serious," Carlisle said, your elder has done a terrible thing by trying to get his friend to figure this out. It could bring disaster to us all."

"Yes, those rulers of yours, isn't that the main law of your kind, don't reveal the secret?" Sam asked.

"Yes, that's our only law," Carlisle confirmed, 'if the secret gets out, and they hear of it, it means the humans involved are either changed or killed. If they are killed, then those responsible for telling the secret will also be killed. It could be all of us in this case, because of Bella. Also, so far, they do not know about you, and we don't want them to find out."

Everyone was silent.

Bella was trembling with fear for her father. She wasn't afraid for herself, as she already planned to be changed, but that life was not for Charlie.

Edward held her closer, trying to soothe her. He looked at Jasper with a nod at Bella. Jasper nodded back and sent calm toward her, hoping it would help her relax.

"I wanted you to be prepared," Sam broke the silence, "We will all need to have a plan to handle it, if Charlie guesses our secrets. Bella, you know him best of us all, how do you think he would react?"

"I have no idea," she replied, "He already likes the Cullens. He has always respected Carlisle, and since I've been involved with them, he has grown to respect the entire family. He sees all the ways they have helped or protected me. I think he adores Alice and Rose, and surprisingly, he even likes Edward."

"Surprisingly, Love?" Edward chuckled, "Wow, that's quite an endorsement."

"You know what I mean," she giggled, "I don't know if Charlie ever expected to like my boyfriend, but he likes you a lot."

"Can we return to the subject, please," Sam interrupted.

"Sorry," Bella mumbled, "I honestly can't even begin to guess how he'll react. I mean, how would any father react if he found out his daughter was involved with vampires, and his best friends son and others had the ability to transform into giant wolves? Your guess is as good as mine."

"We must all try to figure out how to react to a variety of scenarios," Carlisle decided, "Bella will tell us if Charlie starts asking a lot of questions. Alice, you will have to watch Charlie's decisions closely. You might want to try to see different outcomes, basing them on possible choices Charlie could make."

Alice nodded.

"You are the seer?" Sam asked Alice.

"Yes, I can't see when you and your Pack are near me, or when Charlie or Bella is with you," Alice explained, "But otherwise, I can see possible future events, based on the decisions people make. I'll keep an eye on Charlie."

Alice loved Charlie almost like a second father, and she feared what could happen to him, if he continued on this road to discovery.

"Ok, now that we've discussed that," Sam began, 'I want to discuss Bella."

Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, you wanted to discuss Bella's future," he said, "We have discussed this as a family, with Bella. She still wishes to be changed in the future, so she can share her life with Edward."

"It is against the Treaty, as you well know," Sam said.

"And your own people have already broken the Treaty," Emmett snarled, "so, I'd say we have the right to do as Bella wishes."

Carlisle looked at Emmett, shaking his head, warning him to be quiet.

"Bella, will you speak for yourself?" Sam asked, "Is this truly what you desire?"

Bella stepped forward. She was not yet bound by the terms of the Treaty, and she stepped across the line, reaching her hand out to Sam. He took in his own, looking deeply into her eyes. Bella hoped he could see her sincerity.

"It is everything I want, Sam," Bella stated with confidence, "I have had months to think about this now, and I know it is the only future for me. Nothing will ever change my mind about Edward, and this is the only way we can be together. Can you understand?"

"I can understand," Sam answered, "It is much like our imprinting, finding your partner, your mate, the one who is for you forever. We cannot deny our imprint when it happens, and from what I've learned, mating is much the same for vampires."

"Yes, it is the same," Edward said, "The way you feel about your Emily is very much the way we feel about our mates, the way I feel about Bella. The fact that she is still human makes no difference, just as the fact that Emily is not a wolf does not make a difference in your imprinting."

Sam looked long at Bella.

"Have you thought of all you would be giving up?" he asked, "Children? Your parents? Have you thought of the life you'll have to live?"

"I've thought of all of it," she answered, "I've discussed all of it with the Cullens. They've tried to show me both sides of it, not just painting a glowing picture. I know it won't be easy. But sacrifice is part of loving, and I'm willing to make those sacrifices to be with Edward."

Sam nodded.

"I thought you would answer that way," he sighed.

The other wolves moved restlessly, upset at the turn the conversation had taken. None of them wanted to see the lovely girl changed into the thing they despised so much.

"What were you thinking in terms of timing?" Sam continued his questions.

"Well, I was thinking next summer, after high school graduation and before college," Bella said, "the Cullens will need to move on by then, and I plan to go with them. It will be a natural time to move away from Charlie, going to college and all, so the timing is perfect."

"We will need to discuss this more," Sam said, "I cannot make the final decision without talking to the elders and the rest of the Pack. But in light of the fact, that two of ours have already broken the Treaty, I'm not sure we can object. When we add Bella's own choice into it, I'm not sure we have the right to object."

"What about the life and death circumstances, thing we mentioned before?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, of course, I meant to bring that up," Sam said, "If it comes to a life and death situation, then, I guess I give my permission for that breech in the Treaty."

"It's what I want, Sam," Bella snapped, "I don't need your permission."

"Maybe you don't think so," he said, "But if you want it to happen peacefully, you do need my agreement."

'And do we have it?" Carlisle pressed him.

"Yes, you have my agreement," Sam said sadly, "I don't like it, you understand that. But I feel I have little choice here, due to Jake and Billy."

Jacob whined again.

Carlisle and Sam shook hands.

"Thank you, Sam,' Carlisle said, "This means a great deal to us. You are a worthy successor to Ephraim Black. You have my word that when the time comes, we will train Bella in our ways, and she will not be a threat to any humans."

"Thank you, Carlisle; we will hold you to that."

Suddenly, Edward laughed.

"Bella, your friend Jacob would like to know if you'd like to see him in his wolf form," he explained.

Bella smiled.

"Oh, yes, I'd like that!" she exclaimed, "It's hard to imagine horse sized wolves after all."

They all laughed.

Jake approached slowly. Sam took Bella's hand and rested it on the side of the giant animal.

"That's Jake," he told her, "Reach up. Can you reach that high?"

Bella moved her hand up the body of the great wolf. She found his back and petted him softly.

"Nice doggy," she cooed, "Cute little doggy."

Jake let out a bark that sounded like a laugh.

Bella found his head and patted it, scratching behind his ears.

"Good boy," she cooed again.

"He says knock it off," Edward told them, "but he's laughing."

"Thanks, Jake, I appreciate you showing me," Bella said, "You never did shelter me."

She stepped back to Edward's side.

"We'd better get Bella back home," Carlisle said, "If Charlie wakes up, he might check on her."

"Yes, and thank you again for meeting with us," Sam said.

They all nodded, and each group turned and went their separate ways.

"What do we do?" Bella cried as they left, 'I'm scared for Charlie."

"I know you are, Love," Edward said, "we all are afraid for him right now."

"We will discuss this together, "Carlisle said, "We have to take you home now, Dear, but we will fill you in on all the details tomorrow. If you have any thoughts or ideas, let us know."

"Ok, Dad," she sighed, "I'll see you all tomorrow then."

Edward ran to Bella's house, easily climbing in the window and setting her on her bed.

"Do you need to go home and talk with the family?" she asked sorrowfully.

"No, Carlisle told me to stay with you," he assured her, "I'll go home early in the morning, when you wake up. I'll come back to your house later and fill you in on what they all had to say."

"I'll go change," she told him, "Don't leave."

"I won't move," he said.

When Bella returned they got into bed. Edward lay outside the covers so as not to chill her.

"We need an electric blanket," she murmured, snuggling into his chest.

"That a brilliant idea," Edward said, "I'm surprised Alice hadn't thought of that."

She laughed.

"Go to sleep now," Edward encouraged her, "I'll stay right here."

They kissed goodnight. She relaxed into his arms, listening to his humming her lullaby, feeling his hand touching her softly.

Charlie dreamed of giant wolves and golden-eyed Cullens. He woke from a restless sleep and decided to check on Bella. He tiptoed to her room, opening her door silently. He saw her wrapped up in her covers and smiled. Walking as quietly as he could, he moved to her bed and watched for a moment. He bent and kissed her cheek softly.

"I love you, Bells," he whispered and turned, heading back to his own room.

Edward had slipped into the closet when he'd heard Charlie get up. He moved back to the bed, and he held Bella to him through the rest of the night, wishing he need not let her go, ever.

Recs

Meeting Myself by SammieLynnsMom

I've been meaning to rec this author's other story, blind Intentions, but she's started this one and I'm absolutely addicted to it. Edward opens the door one day to find a 16-year-old girl on his doorstep, a girl who looks just like him. His high school girlfriend had become pregnant, but she told him her parents made her abort the baby. Obviously, that was not the case. She'd been given up for adoption, and now her adoptive parents have died, and she's looking for her family. The story is about how she and Edward become a family, move back to Forks, and start a new life together. It is absolutely beautiful. Give it a chance.

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6915683/1/Meeting_Myself

Thanks again everyone for all the reviews and support for me and this story. You all mean so much more to me than I can ever tell you.


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer:_

_I still don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer has that honor._

_Author Notes_

_Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews. This site's review process is weird right now, but I'm trying to get to everyone to answer you. If I miss you, please know I did not mean to. Also, for now, all review replies are being sent as private messages, so if you have them disabled, I won't be able to reply to you._

_Thanks to my much loved beta, Dooba, far more than just a beta to me, a very special friend. Also, thanks to my prereaders, Shannon, Divine Inspriation, Debbie, Drotuno and PiedPiperOSIB. Everyone of these amazing people give me feedback, insight and suggestions that have all helped to make this story even better._

_As I mentioned last week, I have made it through to the finals for the Avant Garde awards, for best new author, best must read, best Bella, Charlie and Carlisle. Voting is open to June 26. There are many great stories up there, including several by my prereaders and beta as well as several I have recommended to you. Please go vote for your favorites. www . avantgardeawards . com_

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Bella felt restless in the first week after returning home. She missed Isle Esme dreadfully, and though she saw Edward constantly and spent time with the other Cullens, she missed being with all of them everyday.

She was also furious with Billy, because he was putting Charlie in so much danger by trying to get him to realize the truth about vampires and werewolves. Why was her father's oldest and closest friend being so careless with his safety? Why would Billy Black think it was any of his business what she chose to do with her future, and how did he think endangering Charlie would get her to change her mind about the Cullens?

"Relax, love," Edward tried to coax her, after she'd ranted about Billy one evening when she was visiting the Cullen home.

"I can't relax," she argued, "Every time Charlie goes to see Billy, I wonder if that will be the time he learns the whole truth. I can't stand this!"

"I've been thinking about this too," he said, "You know I have trouble reading Charlie's thoughts. So far, he seems to be thinking they are only legends and that Billy is just letting his prejudices rule him. If he starts to believe, I think the thoughts would be so sharp I'd be able to hear them."

"I hope so," she sighed.

"Bella, I can see Charlie's decisions, remember," Alice added, "I'm sure I'll see if he decides anything important about us."

"But you won't see it if he's at La Push, when he realizes it," Bella objected, "I know I'm being paranoid, but I worry about my father."

"Of course you do," Esme soothed, "But you know you're not in this alone, and we will all help you and all help to protect Charlie."

"I know. I can't tell you how much I love you all for that!"

"You're family," Carlisle said, "And that makes your concern our concern."

She smiled and relaxed. She knew in her heart the Cullens would protect Charlie.

"I think I want to go to La Push and have a little chat with Billy Black," Bella said, "I want to try to get him to stop this."

"I really wish you wouldn't go there," Edward said, "You know we can't go with you, and once you cross the line, Alice can't see you."

"I can talk to Jake," she suggested, "You could drive me to the boundary, and he can meet me there. When I'm ready to come home I can call you, and you can pick me up at the boundary. I could just go for a short visit. It might even be helpful in our relations with the wolves for me to be around them, to show them how happy I am, and that I've come to no harm around you all."

"You know we'll all worry if you do this," Alice said.

"But I think it's a good idea," Jasper said, "It's good strategy, and they might speak more freely to Bella than they would to us. It could be good to know how they are thinking about us and particularly about Bella's future."

"Oh, are you turning me into a spy now, Major Whitlock?" Bella teased.

"You know it, darlin'," he laughed, "But seriously, strengthening our bonds with the Pack can only be good. I think we have begun to develop mutual trust, particularly with their leader, but it seems that few people can resist our Bella, and I think her idea could be helpful."

"Not to mention that she deserves the right to go hand Billy Black his ass on a platter," Rose snarled, "Of all the selfish and dangerous things in the world, he risks his best friend's life all because of an old prejudice."

"Exactly," Bella exclaimed, "And I will not stand for it!"

"Here's my phone," Edward sighed, "Why don't you call your friend and set something up. If I cannot dissuade you, I'd rather you just got it over with so I don't worry too much."

"Silly vampire," she hugged him.

She called Jacob and arranged to visit him in two days for a couple hours in the afternoon.

"I'm planning revenge for those doggy comments," he teased her, "Not funny, Bells."

"Whatever you say," S=she laughed, "I thought it was funny, and so did everyone else."

"Sure, sure, ok, I'll meet you at the border. Tell your Leeches I'll keep you safe while you're here."

"Jacob Black, if you use that term around me again, I will not speak to you anymore," she chided, "We're trying to break down old prejudices here, and you just continue them with that kind of talk."

"I'm sorry. I kinda did it to get a rise out of you," he admitted.

"Well, it's not funny," she said, "Please, if you value my friendship, do not do it again."

"Yes Ma'am," he said, then laughed.

"Ok, see you soon," she replied, and they hung up.

"Now that is settled," Edward began, "I have something else I want to discuss with you."

"Ok?" she made it sound like a question.

"Don't be nervous," he said, pulling her closer into his side, "It's not bad."

"Oh, all right, what is it?"

"The musical Wicked is coming to Seattle," he told her, "I know you've been wanting to see it, and I wondered if you'd like us to go. It will begin its run next month, and I thought it could be one of your birthday presents."

"Oh, Edward, I'd love that!" she flung her arms around his neck, "I've wanted to see that for so long!"

"I know you have. That's why I suggested it."

"I wonder if Angela and Ben would like to see it," she thought out loud, "Remember, I promised her we'd do a double date, but we never did, because we went off to Isle Esme for the month and all. I'd still like to do something with them, and I've been trying to figure out what we could do that didn't involve eating dinner."

"Oh, this would be perfect!" Alice squealed, "You could all drive up to Seattle for the show on a Saturday evening. Afterward you could suggest going for dessert or something. That would be easy enough for Edward to fake, because you could say you were splitting something. It wouldn't be obvious that he wasn't eating."

"Hmmm, Angela might suggest having dinner first though," Bella said.

"We can just say that we have something to do that day and wouldn't be able to make it for dinner," Edward answered.

Bella smiled.

"That would work," she said, "I can't wait! I'll call Angela."

Two days later, Edward drove Bella to the boundary line to meet Jacob. He was not happy about it and tried to change her mind, but she would not agree.

"We're here, and I see Jacob's car," he said, "He's thinking at me that he'll protect you and I shouldn't worry. But I can't help worrying when you're somewhere I can't be. Some of those wolves are not very happy with you and your choices."

Bella took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"I love you for so many reasons," she said, "Not the least of which is how much you try to care for me, and how hard you work to protect me, and how hard you work to let me be independent. I'll be safe, I promise. I'll stay with Jake the whole time, and he won't let anything hurt me."

"I know," he sighed, "I trust you, and strangely, I trust both Jake and Sam. But I'll be happier when you're back with me."

"Me too."

They kissed again, neither wanting to let go, each knowing they would be feeling that pain from being separated.

Edward got out of the car and moved to open Bella's door. Jake walked to his side of the boundary.

"Hey Cullen," he said, "She'll be all right."

"Thanks Jacob," Edward answered, "I entrust her to you."

He gave Bella his hand as she got out of the car.

"Do you have your cane?" he asked.

"Of course," she laughed, "And my phone, just in case."

She unfolded her cane, as she stood from the car.

"Hi, Jake, thanks for meeting us here," she said.

"No problem, Bells, are you ready to go?"

Bella and Edward held each other close for a moment. They kissed, and then Bella let go and turned to walk across the border to Jake.

"I love you," Edward said, "Be safe, please, for me."

"I love you, and I'll be safe. Don't worry."

She walked with Jacob to his car, stopping to wave in Edward's direction once. He stood at the boundary, watching her walk away, feeling the ache begin. His phone buzzed with a text message.

"I see her with us in a few hours. Stop worrying."

He smiled at Alice's message. With a sigh, he got back in his car and forced himself to drive away.

"So, how was your trip?" Jacob asked, as he drove to his house.

"It was great!" she exclaimed, "We had so much fun, and I have to admit, it was hard to come home."

"I'm glad you had so much fun. I told you my dad was worried they whisked you away to change you into one of them."

"Yeah, you told me," she muttered, "You know that was ridiculous, don't you? They'd never do that and then bring me back to my father in a month."

"I tried to tell my dad that, but he has gotten really fixated on this prejudice thing he has over the Cullens."

"That's why I wanted to come here," she explained, "Jake, he's putting Charlie in serious danger, and I will not have it."

Jacob almost wanted to laugh at the demanding tone in her voice and the scowl on her face. He knew she was right though, so he didn't. His childhood friend had found a brand of confidence he'd never seen in her before. She was not afraid to walk into what she considered enemy territory and demand fair treatment. He was just thankful that it was only his dad she considered to be enemy territory.

"Ok, we're here," he told her, "You ready for this?"

"Of course I am. It's why I'm here."

"Ah, and here I thought maybe you were here to visit your favorite doggy friend," he teased.

"You'd better watch out, or I might turn you into my guide dog," she laughed.

"Oh yeah?" he laughed back.

"Of course, I think I'd have to have a harness specially made for you. Can you imagine me trying to take you in public and claim you were my guide dog?"

They were both laughing, as they entered Jacob's house.

"Hello, Bella," Billy said, "It's nice to see you. I'm glad you came to visit. Jake, get her something to drink."

"What do you want, Bells?" Jacob asked.

"Just a coke, if you've got any," she answered.

Bella sat on a chair in the living room. She fiddled nervously with her bracelet. Whenever she was away from Edward, fiddling with the bracelet seemed to help her calm down. It wasn't helping much now, however, and she sighed, trying to figure out where to start.

Jacob came in, handing her the can of coke. He sat on the floor near her feet.

"Oh, good doggy," she reached out to ruffle his hair.

"That isn't very nice, Bella," Billy chided, "Jacob is not a pet, and I don't appreciate you teasing him like that. Our boys are proud strong warriors and not to be mocked."

"Dad, it's nothing," Jacob protested, "Bella is just teasing me. I don't mind."

"Well, I do mind, and I expect Sam would mind."

"Actually, I don't mind either," Sam had come into the house in time to hear the comment.

"Hi, Sam, I'm glad you're here," Bella smiled.

"I heard you were coming today and wanted to welcome you to the Reservation," Sam said, taking Bella's hand.

"You may not be so welcoming by the time I leave," she sighed.

She still couldn't think of a tactful way to begin her discussion with Billy, and at last she decided just to come out and say what was on her mind. Was there even a tactful way to talk about such a subject, she wondered. She took a deep breath and turned to Billy.

"Billy, I came here today to talk to you about Charlie," she began, "Actually, to talk to you about what you think you're doing with him, trying to get him to accept the truth, practically telling him about vampires and werewolves."

She had started calmly enough, but as her words poured out, her anger grew and she was near to yelling by the time she finished.

"You know you are putting him in terrible danger, don't you?" she continued, trying to calm down, "How can you do that to him? You are supposedly his best friend. You've been friends with him for all your lives. Why would you put him at risk like that?"

"I believe Charlie has a right to know the kind of creatures his daughter consorts with," Billy answered coolly, "You will not listen to me and end your ridiculous friendship with the Cullens, but Charlie can force you to end it. I'm trying to keep my best friend's daughter safe."

"That's crap, and you should know it!" she cried, "If he figures this out, how do you think he'll react? What if he goes public with it? Either people will think he's crazy and lock him up, or they'll come after you all. The Cullens are used to disappearing, but your people are here. Not to mention, if the Cullens disappear, who will be here to protect Charlie from the danger you've caused?"

"We would protect him. Charlie is my blood brother and everyone here knows it. He is like one of our own. Besides, if we can drive the Cullens away, neither Charlie nor you would be in danger anymore."

"That's not true, Billy. If Charlie goes public, there are outside forces that could still come down on him, and you, and the entire town. The one rule for vampires is to keep the secret, and if any humans discover the secret, either they are to be changed or killed, along with the vampires who told the secret."

"I don't care if your Cullens are killed, and we can protect you and Charlie," Billy said with scorn, "Charlie should know what kind of company you keep."

"But Billy, I won't be here," Bella tried to explain, "I will be 18 next month. If the Cullens leave, I go with them. It's as simple as that. They are my future."

"You are a stupid foolish girl," Billy snapped, "You would do that to your father? I never thought you could be so selfish, Bella."

Bella was furious and fumbled to find words to reply.

"If anyone is selfish here, it's you, Billy Black," she snapped back, "Due to your own prejudices, you are willing to risk not only the life of your supposed best friend, but your whole tribe, the Pack, everyone. Why can't you see that?"

"Bella, you are the whole world to your father. All your life I have watched him and how deeply he loves you. I know how his heart ached all the years you lived in Arizona. I know his joy when you called to say you were coming home. He has been so happy with you living here, happy as he's never been in the years you were gone. Do you think I can let you disappear on him again? If you become a bloodsucker, like your leech boyfriend and his so-called family, do you expect me to sit by and watch Charlie's grief, when he gets word that you have died mysteriously? Or did you intend to just disappear on him without a word? If anyone here is insensitive to his feelings, it is you, his own daughter."

Bella had begun to cry part way through Billy's rant, and by the end tears poured down her cheeks. She tried to pull herself together for one last attempt to break through to him.

"You've sunk pretty low with that little speech," she said quietly, "And in some ways you are right. The only thing that hurts about my choices for my own future is worrying about my dad. But, what makes you think he'd be any happier with giant wolves than with vampires? I am mixed up in a world of fantasy come to life, and I don't want my father mixed up in that world, too. I want him to be safe, and safe means not knowing the truth. Can't you see that you are letting your bigotry cloud your judgment here? Whatever you think of me, the Cullens, or my plans, it's plain criminal the way you are endangering Charlie. It's not really caring about him or my future. It's just you and your prejudice trying to cause harm to the kindest most loving and gentle people there could ever be. You don't even know the Cullens, and yet, you judge them. Your grandfather made the treaty with them, doesn't that count for anything?"

Billy said nothing.

"I've said everything I can, I guess," Bella continued, "Just remember that famous treaty, in which you put so much stock. Jake broke it, and now you are breaking it. You may have a lot of explaining to do to your own people if you don't stop. Jake, I think I'm ready to go home."

She pulled out her phone to call Edward.

"Wait, Bella," Sam said, "Let's go outside and talk a little. Maybe you'd like to come to my house and meet my fiancée, Emily."

"Ok, that would be good," she agreed, "I'd like to wash my face anyway before Edward sees that I've been crying."

Jacob scrambled to his feet and offered Bella his arm.

"We can walk to Sam's from here," he told her, "Come on, I think you and Emily will get along."

Emily welcomed Bella warmly. She had heard Sam and the boys discuss Bella a great deal, and she felt a kind of kinship with her. She and Bella had both fallen in love with beings some would consider monstrous. Emily could not judge Bella for loving a Cullen, when she herself loved Sam, a shape shifter. She hoped she could become friends with Bella, and maybe she could help the younger girl as she navigated the world of mythical beings come to life.

"I've just finished baking a big batch of chocolate chip cookies," Emily said to Bella after welcoming her with a hug, "Would you like some with a glass of milk maybe?"

"I'd love some, thanks," Bella answered, "Do you bake a lot?"

"Well, the boys are here so often," Emily explained, "And they all have appetites you wouldn't believe! I like to keep goodies around for them. Some of them don't have much at home. Besides, like I said, they are always hungry! It's the wolf thing."

The two girls laughed together.

They chatted for a while. Emily asked about Brazil; Bella asked about Emily's life and what it was like having the wolf pack around all the time. Emily seemed to take it in stride, as easily as Bella fit in with a family of vampires.

"I'd better call Edward and get going," Bella said after an hour, "He'll probably be wearing a hole in his floor waiting for me to call. He worries since he can't come here."

"They are all over protective," Emily agreed, "I think it comes with being a guy. While you've got your phone out, let me put my number in there. If you ever need to talk, feel free to call me."

"Thanks for that," Bella said, "And the same to you. We have things we can't discuss with outsiders."

"Oh, we're in trouble now," Sam Joked, "Perhaps I should warn Edward Cullen to watch out for girl bonding."

They all laughed and the two girls exchanged a hug. Jacob led her back to his house to get his car and drove her to the border to meet Edward.

"I'm sorry you didn't seem to get through to my dad," he said as he drove, "It's good that you tried, but he's pretty set in his ways."

She sighed, feeling sad about all the trouble that could come down on them through Billy's reckless actions.

"For what it's worth, Bells, most of us in the Pack agree with you," Jacob said, "We don't want Charlie to know. We don't agree with my dad."

"What about the others? You said most of you."

"Well, there are a couple members of the Pack who don't like your plans and feel if Charlie knew he'd send you away. They think that would be a good thing."

"I can't get over how so many people think they have the right to decide for me what I should do with my life," she grumbled, "We live in the 21st century now, and women have the right to make their own choices."

"Chill out. I'm with you. I may not like the idea, you know, it goes against everything the Pack stands for, but we have no reason to doubt the Cullens' sincerity and integrity. And, as you say, it is your life and your choice to make."

"I'm sorry, Jake."

"No problem. Here we are, and Edward is pacing a hole in the road waiting for you."

They laughed. Bella hugged Jake and thanked him.

"Anytime, Bells," he smiled, "Hey Edward."

"Jacob," Edward replied, "Thanks for bringing her back to the line."

He reached across and clapped Jacob on the shoulder.

"Are you ready, love?" he turned back to Bella.

"Definitely. Bye, Jake, thanks for everything."

"See ya, Bella."

Jake got back in his car and drove away, as Bella and Edward threw their arms around each other in the relief of being together again.

"How did it go?" Edward asked.

"Not good," she sighed, reaching over to hold his hand, "But since everyone will want to know, I'd rather wait to talk about it till we're all together."

"That's fine. I'm sorry it didn't go as you hoped."

"Billy wasn't very nice to me," she said, "It hurt a lot to have him say some of the things he did. But afterward, Sam and Jake took me to Sam's house, and I got to meet his Emily. She's great, and I think she and I could become friends."

"I'm glad of that," he replied, squeezing her hand gently, "I think it could be good for you to have a friend outside our family, a friend who knows the secrets and can be a venting person for you."

"I think Emily feels the same. I know I do. It isn't anything against your family, but it's just nice to have other friends who are in the know."

When they reached the Cullen home, everyone greeted Bella warmly, then gathered in the living room to hear her story. They were all angry, when they heard how Billy had spoken to her. Esme moved to sit beside her and held her close, as Edward paced angrily across the room.

"He won't see reason," Bella wailed, "And he's going to put Charlie in such danger. I don't know what else we can do. And telling me it's my fault if Charlie is in danger. It's not right!"

Esme held her tighter, stroking her hair.

"What kind of a person am I?" Bella asked, "I want to be one of you with my whole being, but I know it will hurt Charlie, break his heart forever, if he thinks I'm dead."

Carlisle looked over at Jasper who obliged by trying to send Bella some calm.

"Bella, honey, this is what happens," Carlisle said, "If you join us, you will lose your human ties. It can't be helped."

"But you know," Emmett added, "It is the way of things when people grow up. You could stay human, move away to go to college, get married, and never see your parents much or at all. It does happen that way sometimes."

Emmett hated seeing his little sister in such distress, and he wished he could go take it out on Billy Black.

"I tried not to let Billy see it, but he made me feel so heartless with the things he was saying."

"You're not heartless," Edward objected vehemently, "The mere fact that you can worry about it like this shows you have more than enough heart. Certainly, you have more heart than Billy Black. I could just about—"

He broke off. He shouldn't say what he was thinking out loud, that he could just about kill Billy for having treated Bella so cruelly. Edward hated to see Bella so upset. She should always be full of happiness, and it was Edward's goal in life to keep her that way, and nobody should be allowed to break her heart.

Bella took a few deep breaths and tried to pull herself together.

"I'm ok now," she said, "I just couldn't react in front of the boys or Emily, so I guess it all came pouring out."

"Does any of this make you want to change your mind about becoming one of us?" Rose asked.

"No, it doesn't" Bella answered with confidence, "I realize this is the price I have to pay. I just felt that Billy was trying to put all this on me, and that's not fair."

"We need to make contingency plans," Jasper observed, "In case Chief Swan does figure this out. We need to have more than one plan, depending on how he reacts."

"I think none of you give Charlie enough credit," Alice spoke up for the first time, "He's seen us with Bella. He knows how Edward and Rose saved her in Port Angeles. He has seen with his own eyes that we have never put her at risk. He may not react as negatively as you all think."

"It's one thing to know something or think something when you don't have all the facts," Carlisle said, "And then when you do, it's easy enough to throw out all the other facts. It's human nature to look at the negative and fall into old fears, rather than to look at the whole truth."

"But he's a cop, and a damn good one," Alice protested, "Yeah, I think he'd be freaked out at first, but afterward, if he put all the evidence together, everything he knows, he might surprise you."

"We can only hope," Carlisle sighed, "Yes, Jasper, work on the plans for various reactions. One key here is that Charlie might listen long enough to be told the truth about Bella's future if she joins us. Maybe the fact that she would be able to see would keep him from telling anyone. Above all, we must protect Charlie."

Edward knelt beside Bella, folding his arms around her.

"Don't worry about it anymore, sweet girl," he said, "Would you like to go to our meadow for a while?"

"Yes, I think I really need a visit to the meadow."

He swept her into his arms and ran out of the house. By the time they reached the meadow, she was laughing, her sad mood wiped away in the joy of running with Edward.

"You're feeling better now," he said, as he lay her down on the grass, "I'm glad of that. I hoped running would cheer you up."

"I'm sorry I had a meltdown back there," she sighed and snuggled close to him, "Billy just really upset me."

"I know he did. My vampire nature could quite easily kill him for doing that to you, but I promise, I will do no such thing. It just angers me to see you hurt like that. We all know that this is not an easy choice for you. We all support you and are here for you, even should you decide you don't want this life."

"I'll never decide that," she said, "Yes, I'll miss my dad terribly, beyond what I can imagine. I know I will. But living a human life, one in which most likely he will die far sooner than I will, well, I'd be losing him anyway. We belong together, and the only sensible way to achieve that is for me to be changed."

They said no more on the topic for the rest of the day. The meadow was lovely as ever, though they both missed the warm tropical paradise of Isle Esme. The day was cloudy and cool, and Edward found he missed being able to see Bella in her bikini almost constantly. Bella missed having so much of Edward's skin uncovered for her to touch any time she chose.

Bella and Edward stayed in the meadow till it was time for dinner. They lay together, kissing, touching each other softly, and just enjoying the intimacy they could share when they were alone. They hadn't gone any further with their physical relationship, than they'd reached on Isle Esme. They both knew they each wanted more, but they were both content to let things happen when they were ready.

It had been a stressful day for Bella, and Edward just wanted to show her how much he loved and cherished her. He covered her face with kisses and touched her skin under her t-shirt with great gentleness, trying to infuse her with all the love in him for her.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered against her skin, "I love to look at you, to watch the light on your skin, to see your blush when I say things like this to you."

He pulled up her shirt and let his lips move slowly over her skin, kissing every part of her.

"Your skin is so soft to my hands and lips," he told her, "I could do this forever and never get tired of touching or kissing you."

His hands stroked over her sides and stomach. Carefully, he moved to her breasts, placing light touches on each, then kissing each with equal gentleness.

Bella shivered at his touch, melting from his words. The love he felt rang in his voice, and the way he touched her so carefully made her want to cry from the complete happiness she felt. His love washed away the bad feelings left by Billy's unkind words, and she felt alive and full of need for her mate.

"Let me touch you," she begged, "I can't bear not touching you."

"Shhhh, this is for you," he answered, "Just relax and feel all my love. Let this be all about you."

"Mmmmm," she breathed.

He continued to kiss and caress her, making sure to cover every bit of her from the waist up. Then he nuzzled her neck, breathing in her freesia and strawberries aroma that was all Bella. At last, he moved back to her face, kissing her cheeks and eyes before finally claiming her lips again.

Bella could not hold back any longer, and she reached up to entwine her fingers in his hair, kissing him passionately, trying to hold him to her, till he could never let go again.

On the other side of the country, the three nomads had just finished a satisfying hunt and were disposing of the bodies. James was in a foul angry mood, and he threw his into a hole, stamping the dirt over it.

"What's the matter, Baby?" Victoria asked in her little-girl voice, "You've been unhappy and angry off and on for a long time."

"I just keep thinking about those damn Cullens and their wolves!" he snarled, "How in hell did they get the jump on us like that? Why would they team up with werewolves, and why would they protect a human girl?"

"They are stupid," Victoria tried to comfort him, "They do not feed from our natural food source, and they develop attachments and have pets. We could have beaten them all without those wolves, because no animal drinker could be as strong as those of us who drink from humans."

"That Bella is the second prey of mine to get away," James snarled again, "And she's another one to be saved from me by disloyal vampires. They should pay for that. They have both my lost prey now, and I damn well want them and want to make those Cullens pay for their interference."

"We could inform the Volturi," Victoria suggested with glee, "They would all be destroyed, even those disgusting wolves."

James grinned evilly and thought for a moment.

"No, I don't want to bring the Volturi into this," he decided, "This is personal. They have stolen what I wanted, and I intend to pay them back for it. This is my revenge, and I will take it."

"When are you planning to do this?" Laurent asked.

Laurent had been terrified when they were hemmed in by the huge wolves. He did not want to go back to Forks. He did not want to fight the Cullens or face the wolves again. He didn't agree with James that the Cullens were weak due to their diet. One look at the huge male and the blond male told him they were the type you didn't want to underestimate.

"Not now," James said, "Revenge tastes better when served cold, as the old saying goes. I can bide my time. But someday, I will go back. I will kill them all, starting with the little human and ending with Mary Alice. I'll let her watch me destroy her so-called family in front of her."

Victoria giggled.

Laurent wondered if he should leave and strike out on his own. It was not his fight after all.

"James, I do not want anything to do with this grudge of yours," Laurent said, tentatively, "I think it's time I went on my own. This is not my fight."

James turned in a flash and grabbed Laurent by the throat.

"You miserable coward!" he hissed, "You do not want to face those wolves, I know it. You would leave me to handle this alone, just me and Victoria? I don't think so. You will stay with us, until I'm ready to go back and deal with those Cullens. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I have no issue with the Cullens," Laurent tried to protest, "It is not my fight and I want nothing to do with it."

James lowered his voice, and the effect was even more deadly.

"You will stay with us, until we deal with the Cullens. If you try to leave, I will find you. You know this; you know my gift. I will track you down and I will tear you to tiny little bits, one piece at a time. When we finish with the Cullens, I will release you to go your own way, but for now, you will stay with me, and you will help when the time comes. Do you understand me?"

Laurent just nodded. He knew that what James said was true. If he tried to flee James could find him, no matter where he went. He thought briefly of going to the Cullens and asking for protection, but his fear of what James would do in those circumstances changed his mind.

"Very well, James, I will stay," Laurent agreed reluctantly.

"Very good, that is a wise decision," James answered.

Alice was always looking for the nomads. She saw James decide that he wanted revenge, but since James had not decided when or how, she couldn't get a strong fix on his plans. She was frustrated.

"If only he'd decide something!" she groaned to Jasper, "I even saw Laurent briefly decide to leave James, and then even decide to come to us and ask for protection. For a minute, I saw him as part of the Denalis. But he changed his mind again and is staying with James and Victoria for now."

"Don't stress yourself, darlin'," Jasper held her close to him, "You'll see when they finally decide to come, and when you do, we'll be ready. Maybe, when they come, we can offer protection to Laurent, if he will choose not to fight with James."

"At least we have a better relationship with the wolves now," Alice sighed.

"Yes, thanks to Bella. She's like our own little version of the treaty, in the flesh."

Alice giggled and decided to drop the subject.

"Come here," she whispered in Jasper's ear, "Let's forget about nomads for now. I have something else in mind for you and me."

"Do you now?"

"Oh yes, I do indeed," she answered and pulled him down on the bed.

In Bella's room back in Forks, Edward held Bella close to him. They'd gotten the electric blanket, and since then, he was able to lie under the covers with her. She slept peacefully in his arms. She dreamed of their meadow. He watched a smile flit across her face in her sleep and smiled to himself. Her dreams were happy, which made him happy.

Down the hall, in his solitary room, Charlie dreamed of wolves and vampires again, waking with a start of fear.

"This is getting ridiculous," he mumbled, rolling over.

He fell back to sleep.

Edward was deeply concerned. Quietly, he moved out of the bed, going to the window and calling Carlisle.

"Charlie had another dream about wolves and vampires," he told his father, "I think his subconscious is trying to tell him something."

Carlisle sighed.

"What was his reaction to the dream?"

"He woke, heart racing at first," Edward answered, "But then he calmed down right away and laughed at himself. He's already sleeping again."

"Good, good, we'll just keep hoping he continues to think it's crazy," Carlisle decided, "Jasper has everything ready, so if we have to leave in a hurry, we can, at a moment's notice."

"With Bella?" Edward asked.

"Of course. We would not leave her behind."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Edward said, "Bella would be devastated if she had to flee in that manner."

"I hope the same thing, but we have to be prepared for any eventuality," Carlisle answered.

"I'm going back to Bella now."

"All right, son, take good care of her."

Edward snuggled back in bed beside Bella, his mind racing with worry about Charlie.

"Edward, is everything ok?" Bella asked, half awake.

"Everything is fine, love," he whispered, "Go back to sleep. I love you."

"Love you, too," she murmured.

She pulled herself a little closer to him and fell back to sleep. Edward clutched her to him, watching her sleep through the rest of the night, praying for only happy endings for her.

_End Notes_

_You hadn't forgotten the nomads had you? They wanted to make sure we all remembered they are still around._

_Recs!_

_Foxfire by WoodLily_

_This is an EPOV of Twilight, and I'm sure most of you have read this kind of thing before, but one of my readers recommended this to me, and I love it. Please check it out and show the author some love._

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5661822/1/Fox_Fire_

_City of Sin by wutheringbites_

_Bella is a security expert, and Edward is a cop. Someone is trying to kill her, and someone is somehow learning everything Edward and his team are trying to do to protect her. This story is full of action and suspense, like the very best thrillers on the market. Again, one of my readers recced this to me. Please check it out. It's absolutely fabulous!_

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6502259/1/_

_See you all next week!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Twilight and as always, no copyright infringement is intended. Neither do I own the rights to the Beatles song mentioned in the chapter._

_Author Notes_

_Thank you all again for all the love you show me and this story week after week. I truly have the most amazing readers in fandom!_

_Dooba, words fail me to express how much you help me week after week, just by being there. I love you bunches! And I love my prereaders, Divine Inspiration, Shannon, PiedPiperOSIB, Drotuno and Debbie. You all help me in so many ways; I could never name them all!_

_You can still vote for this story, and a number of other great ones, in the Avant garde awards. Voting closes June 26. www . avantgardeawards . com_

_Important question about the story for you all at the bottom. For now, go forth and read and enjoy!_

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

School started in early September, and Bella found it hard to settle down. She was excited that it was her senior year, as were all her classmates. She had every class with Edward, and Alice was in nearly all the same as well. It was the best thing about school for Bella, spending every minute with Edward.

Edward and Alice normally weren't enthusiastic about high school graduation. They'd been through it multiple times before. But this year, they were excited because they were sharing it with Bella. The whole Cullen family was thrilled that in June they'd have a real first time high school graduation to attend.

"We would like to have a little dinner for you for your birthday," Esme told Bella one day after school, "You and Edward are going to the theater next Friday night, so I was thinking we could have the dinner the next night."

Bella and Esme were out at the grocery store together, when Esme brought up the subject.

"Oh, Esme, you don't have to do that," Bella protested, "I'm not much into my birthday."

"Nonsense," Esme laughed, "Of course we want to do it. You should rejoice in your birthday. It means another year of life. It means you were born at all. Those of us who know and love you definitely celebrate the fact that you were born and came into our lives."

"I never really thought of it that way," Bella admitted, "I know I'm thankful all of you were born, so I guess it makes sense."

"Then you won't object to a small dinner party?"

"No I won't," Bella hugged her, "In fact, you've got me kind of looking forward to it. Who will you invite?"

"Well, there will be all of us, of course," Esme said, "Your father will come. Would you like Angela and Ben to come, or any other school mates?"

"I don't want any of them to feel obligated to buy presents," Bella answered, "Besides, wouldn't it be hard to have more humans here and even more having to fake eating? It will be tricky enough with Charlie around."

"We don't mind, dear," Esme assured her, "We're very used to this. I was thinking that with more people around your father might not notice that we don't eat so much."

"That's a good idea. Ok, then I'd love to have Angela come. I wonder if Sam and Emily and Jake would come."

"I can certainly invite them," Esme replied, "I know you're enjoying your new friendship with Emily. Maybe Sam wouldn't mind if he was with her. Jake would be there too, so maybe they'd feel safer around us."

"I'll talk to Emily and see what she thinks," Bella decided, "If anyone could get Sam to agree it would be Emily. I don't think Sam has as much of a problem being around vampires as he did in the beginning."

"That's good to hear," Esme said, "I know Carlisle's dearest wish is that we could all get along. You are our ambassador and are achieving things we never could have without you in our lives."

Bella blushed.

"Esme, can I talk to you about something?" she asked, looking down, "Um, just between you and me, I mean."

"Of course you can. We're finished here, why don't we walk to the deli and you can get some lunch? We can sit outside and chat."

"Thank you, I'd like that," Bella said.

"Good, the groceries will be ok for a little while."

They walked to the deli, where Bella ordered a Turkey club. They settled at an outdoor table. Esme waited patiently for Bella to bring up the topic she wanted to discuss.

"Well, when we were on Isle Esme, that day you let Edward and I have alone," Bella began, "We were talking about a lot of things. He brought up—um, marriage."

Bella blushed furiously. She was so embarrassed to talk about this, but she needed someone's perspective. She really wanted to talk to a mother figure about it, but she knew her own mother would not get past the word 'marriage' before she'd have a fit. Bella felt she needed real advice, not hysterics.

"I have a feeling this distressed you?" Esme asked.

She reached across the table and took Bella's hand in hers.

"Yes, sort of," Bella answered, "You see, I've grown up hearing nothing but the evils of early marriage from my mom. It was kinda the kiss of death for her and Charlie's relationship, you know. For my mom, early marriage is about as bad as boiling live puppies!"

"You've told me what your mother feels, but what do you feel?"

"I don't know what I feel!" Bella exclaimed, "If you'd asked me a year ago, I'd have laughed at anyone who suggested I might be thinking of getting married at 18! But, well, it means so much to Edward."

"Yes, it means a great deal to him," Esme agreed, "In the time when he grew up, a boy would have courted a girl, gone out on dates in groups or with chaperones. He wouldn't even have kissed you till you were engaged. Edward is trying to compromise with the world and times you live in by having a more openly physical relationship with you than he would have done in his human days."

"I know," Bella sighed, "I just worry about marriage. I mean, my parents are the example I have, and you know that didn't turn out very well."

"What about the rest of us?" Esme questioned, "Carlisle and I have been married many, many years, as have Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper. We love each other as much, if not more, than we did in the beginning. It is the way with mates. As a rule, vampires don't get divorced."

"But I'm not a vampire yet," Bella said, "I'm still human. What would people say? They'd think I was pregnant or something like that."

Esme laughed.

"Bella, darling, you've never cared much what people think of you," she said gently, "Why do you care when it comes to this? After all, once you are changed, you won't see any of these people again, so why should you care what they think?"

Bella was silent, thinking.

"I'm really not sure," she said at last, "I guess it's just a knee-jerk reaction based on what I've heard from my mother all my life."

"Let me ask you something," Esme said.

"Sure, go for it."

"Ok, you are planning to become a vampire, sometime after high school, isn't that right?"

"Yes, we're thinking this summer," Bella answered, "When I'd be naturally moving away from home."

"All right, that's what I thought," Esme continued, "So, you can contemplate, even definitely plan, to give up your human life and become a vampire, so you can be with Edward for eternity. Yet, you balk at the idea of being married? Do you believe that the mere act of marrying him will change your feelings for him?"

"Of course not."

"So, you're willing to give up your humanity to be a vampire, to be with Edward forever, but marriage is somehow more of a commitment and going too far?"

Bella was stunned. She had really never thought of it that way. Esme was right. How could a little thing like getting married be a bigger commitment or bigger fear than becoming a vampire? If she was planning to be Edward's mate forever, why was she afraid of the concept of marriage? It was downright ridiculous, she thought. She began to laugh.

"Oh, Esme, thank you," she chuckled, "You've really made me see this differently."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Esme sighed with relief, "Not that it matters to us if you're married to Edward or not. But it would mean so much to him. I know he wants it with his whole heart. He hasn't discussed it with me, but I know my son."

"Well, he hasn't formally proposed or anything," Bella said, "We just discussed it. When the time comes, if he asks, I'll be saying yes. If this means so much to him, as much as me becoming one of you means to me, I'm happy to give him what he wants. Besides, the thought isn't as scary as I thought it would be. The idea of being Bella Cullen kind of makes me feel all warm and fuzzy."

Esme smiled.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, thank you, Mom," Bella went to Esme and hugged her, "I really needed to talk to someone. I feel so much better."

"Anytime you need me, I'm here," Esme said, "You are one of my beloved daughters, and you can discuss anything with me."

"I'm so glad I have you," Bella said.

They walked out to the car and drove back to the Cullen home, even closer than they had been before.

Esme did not try to hide her thoughts from Edward regarding the conversation with Bella. She wanted him to know, that when he was ready to ask, he might receive a more favorable answer than he had believed after his and Bella's conversation. Edward smiled with joy when he heard Esme's thoughts and rushed to her to hug her.

"Thanks, Mom," he laughed, picking her up off the floor and swinging her around, "It doesn't mean she won't change her mind by the time I ask, but knowing that she isn't opposed to the idea anymore makes me so happy!"

"I'm so happy for you, son," Esme said.

Edward had been so melancholy in the past. Emmett's teasing nickname of Emo Edward had been all too apt in the past. Bella had changed him from that brooding unhappy boy into a man full of joy and hope for the future. If Esme hadn't loved Bella so much already on her own behalf, she would love her for the look of joy on Edward's face and for the unrestrained hug he'd just given her.

"I remember all those years I feared I'd never see you like this," Esme told him, "I thank God everyday that Bella came into our lives."

"I guess I should ask Carlisle for my mother's ring," Edward mused, "Do you think Bella would like that ring?"

She ruffled his hair, smiling tenderly at him.

"I think she will love that ring,," Esme said, "The fact that it was your mother's, and that you have saved it all these years, waiting for her to come into your life, will mean much more to Bella than if you went to a jewelry store and bought something new."

"You're right," he agreed, "I think it would mean more to her."

"When do you think you will propose?"

"I don't know yet," he replied, "I've tried not to think about it, but now that I know she may not object, I'll start planning it. Not yet though. I want it to be special when it happens."

"I think you'll know when the time is right," Esme said.

On the day of the double date to the theater, Alice and Rose helped Bella get ready. Bella and Angela had decided to dress up for the occasion. Bella wore a long dress and heels higher than she normally wore. They piled her hair up on her head as it had been styled for the prom, and Alice did her make-up a little more dramatically than for a regular date. When she was almost ready, Esme came in bringing a pair of sapphire earrings to match her dress.

"These earrings match your dress so perfectly, and I want you to wear them tonight," Esme explained.

Bella touched them, feeling the setting and the stones. They were not very big but with her hair up, they'd be seen.

"They're so pretty," she said, "Thank you. I'll take good care of them."

"I'm not worried about them," Esme said, "I know you will."

Edward and Bella drove to Seattle and met Angela and Ben at the Fifth Avenue Theatre, the venue for the show. Bella had been too excited to eat dinner, and the huge smile on her face never dimmed as they drove. She had wanted to see Wicked for several years.

"You know, I think this is just about the best birthday present anyone has ever given me," she told Edward, "I can never thank you enough for this."

"Just seeing that look on your face and knowing how happy you are is thanks enough for me," Edward answered.

Throughout the show, Bella sat on the edge of her seat, hands clasped tightly together, eyes wide, as if she might be able to force her eyes to see the stage if she tried hard enough. She was filled with wonder and awe, as she listened. This theater had occasional described showings, and Edward had made sure to get tickets for one of them. She wore a small head set through which she could hear the audio from the show and the live describer who was behind the scenes describing all the action on stage.

Bella was so captivated by the music, however, that sometimes, she would yank the headset out of her ears so she could get the full effect of the singing. She had never enjoyed any type of show as much as she did this show.

Edward spent most of the time watching Bella instead of the actors on stage. Her undiluted joy in everything that was happening filled him with the same kind of happiness. He had given her this experience, and nothing was as wonderful as seeing his girl so happy.

After the show, they walked to a nearby restaurant. Bella was hungry, so she ordered a cheese burger and a piece of caramel cheesecake for dessert. Edward told the others he wasn't hungry and that he'd share Bella's dessert.

The girls talked enthusiastically about the show, going over each scene in minute detail, discussing their favorite parts and songs. Ben had always felt strangely uncomfortable around the Cullens, and he was agreeably surprised to find he could talk about video games and science fiction books and movies with Edward.

"Oh, Bella, I need to tell you," Angela suddenly remembered, "I can't come to the party tomorrow night. There's a thing going on at my father's church, and the whole family needs to be there. I completely forgot about it, and I'd promised my dad I'd be there before your party invitation came up."

"Don't worry about it," Bella said, "Sharing tonight with you and Ben was way better than just having you at the party. It's been so nice to finally get the chance to talk to you and get to know you a little better."

"I've really wanted to get to know you, too," Angela said, "I admire you, and not anything to do with you being blind. I admire your confidence."

Bella laughed.

"I wasn't always like that," Bella said, "Before I moved to forks, I was pretty shy. I didn't have a lot of friends, partly because people were intimidated by the blindness, and partly because I was just shy and didn't know how to break through people's fear."

"Wow, you're not like that at all here," Angela answered, "What happened?"

"Alice happened," Edward and Bella said together.

Everyone laughed.

"Seriously, I would have to say Alice did start the process of getting me out of my shell," Bella explained, "It's hard to describe, because if you saw me around my dad or mom, people I know really well, you would think I'm not shy. But when I'm in a new place around new people, well, inside, I'm scared to death. I can fake it pretty well, so people don't see it. But, then, that day I went to talk to Principal Greene, and I met Alice, somehow, it was like she swept all that away."

"And then the whole Cullen clan surrounded you," Angela laughed, "Oh, Bella, Jessica and Lauren were so jealous! They'd tried for so long to get the Cullens to notice them, particularly Edward, and they never got anywhere. Then you come along, and presto, the whole family is smitten with you. And now, you're dating Edward, and it looks pretty serious."

Bella and Angela snickered.

"Well, I can't say I'm sorry about any of that," Bella said, "I'm an only child and always wished for lots of brothers and sisters. Now I have them, along with another set of parents, and the most perfect boyfriend I could ever find. I feel so lucky."

"We are the lucky ones," Edward commented, squeezing her hand under the table, "Particularly me. There isn't a day that goes by that I'm not thankful you came to Forks when you did."

They both smiled and got lost in each other for a moment, almost forgetting the other couple across from them.

Under the table, Bella reached her hand over to rest it on Edward's thigh, as she and Angela continued to chat about school. She moved her hand slowly up and down his thigh, seemingly in an almost unconscious gesture. Edward almost wanted to squirm. He almost wanted her to move her hand up, just a little farther. He held his breath, trying to get himself under control. Finally, he took her hand in his and held it. Leaning over, he whispered in her ear, low enough so nobody could hear.

"If you don't want me to carry you out of here this instant and have my wicked way with you, Miss Swan, I suggest you stop that right now."

He nibbled gently at her ear lobe for one quick second and then sat up, continuing his conversation with Ben.

It was Bella's turn to feel flustered and turned on. She wished they weren't in such a public place, so she and Edward could continue where they had both been heading. She loved knowing the effect she had on him, and part of her wished he would carry her out and have his way with her.

"Anyway, since I won't be there tomorrow," Angela broke into their private bubble, "I have a birthday present for you."

"Oh, Angela, you didn't have to do that," Bella said.

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to. Here it is. I'll tell you what it is because it doesn't come in braille. It's a 25 dollar gift card for iTunes. You can get a lot of apps for your phone this way."

"Thank you, thank you," Bella cried, "This is absolutely perfect."

At last, as it was nearing midnight, they all decided they should head home. Bella was stifling yawns, and Angela had a busy day ahead. The two girls hugged each other, and all four expressed how much they'd enjoyed the time together and hoped they could do it again sometime.

"You should come over sometime and play Call of Duty," Ben said to Edward, "That would be cool."

"Yes, great idea," Edward said casually, "That's my brother Emmett's favorite game, but he cheats and has a tantrum when he doesn't win."

Ben laughed.

"Actually, he sulks when he doesn't win," Bella said.

They said goodnight, each couple heading in different direction to find their cars.

"I don't know why I've always felt uncomfortable around the Cullens," Ben commented to Angela, as they walked to his car.

"I know. I always felt uncomfortable around them, too," she admitted, "But after tonight, I don't feel that way anymore."

"Neither do I," he said, "He's pretty cool."

Edward drove at his preferred speed, wanting to get Bella home. For once she didn't complain about the speed. She was tired and tried to keep herself awake by talking about the show and singing bits of the songs.

"Tell them how I am defying gravity," she kept singing.

"Do you know you sing slightly off key, love?" he teased, "I think it's adorable."

"Yeah, yeah, I know it, Mr. Perfect Pitch," she grumbled, "I just can't get that darn song off my mind."

"The music is addicting isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I like it," she yawned.

"Rest, now," he said, "We'll be home in an hour or so."

"I don't want to sleep," she answered, "I don't want the night to end, at least not till we get home."

He chuckled.

"Ok, then, go ahead and continue humming all the songs."

She was asleep by the time he got to his house. Gently, he picked her up and carried her to her room.

"I'll get her changed for bed," Rose said, "Go away for a few minutes."

Bella woke enough to get into her sleep clothes but was practically asleep again by the time Edward crawled in beside her.

"Thanks for tonight," she murmured, "I had such a wonderful time."

"As did I," he answered, "Sleep now, my love, we have a busy day tomorrow."

The next day, everyone hurried around getting the house ready for the party. Esme decorated with flowers and scented candles. They had planned the party for after dinner so as to avoid having to eat around Charlie. There would be cake and ice cream, but they could pretend with that and even choke it down more easily if it came to it.

"Where are the guys?" Bella asked mid afternoon, noticing Edward wasn't anywhere around the house.

"They had an errand to do," Esme answered, "They should be back soon."

"It's a surprise, so don't ask, Bella," Alice said, "I see that you want to press for details, so just drop it for now. You'll see tonight."

The guys arrived home in late afternoon, and everyone gathered in the living room. Once they were settled, Carlisle spoke first.

"Bella, we wanted to have a little private celebration with you, before the other party this evening," he began, "There are a couple gifts we want to give you now, though you will receive others later."

Edward came to Bella and placed a crystal vase in her hands.

"This is a bouquet made of some of the flowers you loved so much on our trip," he explained, "I wanted to give you a little reminder of that, and I called a florist in Rio and had them sent over by air. Among other things, we went to the airport to pick them up today."

"Oh, Edward, they are beautiful!" she cried, burying her nose in the flowers, "They make me feel happy, like when we were there. They sort of make me feel like I came home."

Edward smiled.

"I'm so glad you like them," he said and kissed her.

"Now, Bellarina," Emmett said, "Later on, we're all gonna sing happy birthday to you, but that old song is so blah and boring, and I thought we should give you a birthday song that might be a little more jazzy and fun."

"Oh, no, what have you done now?" Bella asked, laughing.

Edward went to the piano, as Jasper picked up the guitar. The four Cullen men began to sing the Beatles' _Today is Your Birthday._

"Today is your birthday, there's so much to do now,  
I heard it's your birthday, we're gonna have a good time,  
I'm glad it's your birthday,  
Happy birthday to you!"

Bella laughed and clapped, as the guys sang.

"I'm saying, you guys could be a group!" she laughed, "Thank you, that was so cool."

They all hugged her and sat back down.

"Now, Bella, you know that we all consider you part of our family," Carlisle said.

"Yes, of course, and I feel the same way about all of you," she answered.

"Well, we want you to have something tangible to signify that you are a member of the Cullen family," Carlisle continued, "Esme and I had this made for you by a jeweler in Seattle."

Esme came to Bella with a small wrapped box in her hand.

"No matter where you go or whatever happens in the future," Esme told her, "We want you to know that as far as we are concerned, you are a Cullen and always will be, and we make it official in our own way tonight."

"We tried to make this as tactile as possible," Jasper added, "But it will probably be too small to feel very well."

Bella unwrapped the box and felt a velvet jewelry box. She opened the box, reaching in to find a charm for her bracelet.

"That is the Cullen crest," Carlisle told her, "We all have something with the crest. The girls have pendants, and we guys have cuffs. You've probably seen Edward's on his wrist."

Bella had tears in her eyes. She had never expected anything like this, and the meaning of this gift made her want to sob with happiness and hug all of them all at once.

"The crest is in the shape of an oval," Edward began to describe the charm, "There is a lion standing in the oval with one paw upraised, looking very strong and proud. He is standing on a bar with three clovers carved into it."

"This was my family's crest," Carlisle said, "We all wear this to show that we are one family, and we all wanted you to have something with the crest as well."

"You may want a pendant too someday," Rose said, "But we thought that should wait till you're out of your father's home."

"I love it so much!" Bella choked out, "I love all of you so much!"

She jumped up and ran to Carlisle to hug him fiercely, crying into his shoulder.

Everyone gathered around Carlisle and Bella, all hugging and kissing her, telling her how much they loved her.

"Ok, ok, we need to get Bella's dinner ready and then get ready for the party," Alice finally broke up the emotional moment.

They all laughed. Esme headed for the kitchen, while the guys finished hanging some streamers and other decorations. Edward sat at the piano and played for Bella, while she waited for dinner. Esme wouldn't hear of her helping with dinner, so Bella just relaxed, smelling her flowers and playing with her new Cullen crest charm.

After dinner, Esme began to set out the dishes and silver ware for the party, while Alice and Rose whisked Bella upstairs to get ready.

"I'm not dressing up for this," Bella stated firmly, "Neither my dad nor the guys from the reservation will dress up, and I will not make them feel uncomfortable by being all Aliced up."

Rose burst out laughing at the last comment.

"All Aliced up? Really Bella?" Alice tried to sound irritated but her giggle gave her away.

"Yeah, I just invented that phrase," Bella said, "It's perfect for the way you get us all dressed and made up and all."

"Ok, I understand what you're saying," Alice agreed, "Wear these black jeans with this blue blouse and these shoes."

She handed Bella a pair of black flats.

"I'll just do a tiny bit of make-up and curl your hair a little bit. You'll look comfortable but pretty."

"All right, I can live with that," Bella conceded.

They were all ready and waiting in the living room at seven, when the few guests began to arrive. Charlie showed up first. He hugged Bella tightly for a long time.

"I can't believe you're 18 now, Bells," Charlie said, "You're an adult now, but you still seem like my little girl. You'll always be that to me."

He sat down and pulled Bella onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"How did you get to be such a beautiful young woman?" he asked rhetorically, "Seems like just yesterday you were this little thing, and now you're 18."

The Cullens quickly left the room to give Charlie and Bella a little privacy. They could hear everything that went on, but they knew Charlie needed those few moments alone with his daughter.

"Oh, Dad, you know I'll always be your girl," Bella said, snuggling against him, "No matter where I go in my life, I'll always be Charlie Swan's daughter and very proud of that fact."

They sat silently for a few minutes. The doorbell rang, interrupting the moment. Charlie hugged her one more time and then helped her stand up.

"I love you, Bella. I have from the first instant I saw your face. No, even before, as soon as I knew your mom was pregnant, I loved you. I always will."

"I love you too, Dad," she said, kissing his cheek.

Sam, Emily and Jacob arrived together. Though there were only four extra guests, to Bella, the place seemed full of people and loud. She started to feel a little uncomfortable, but then she remembered this was her home, every bit as much as Charlie's house was her home. Every person there loved her and was there to support her and celebrate with her.

"Are you ok, love?" Edward slipped his arm around her, "You look pensive, standing here on the sideline. This is your party."

"I'm ok now," she told him, "I felt a little uncomfortable at first, you know, but now I'm good."

"If you're sure?" he questioned, "By the way, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you."

Bella made her way from group to group, talking quietly to everyone. Jacob was deep in a conversation with Rose about cars, and Bella smiled thinking about how much those two had in common. She was amazed at how well the wolves were getting along with the vampires.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"I was thinking about how Jake and Sam are handling being around your family," she answered, "It's like I told Jake that day the nomads came. If they put aside their prejudices, we could all get along."

"Let's go talk to Sam and Emily a moment," he suggested.

They took Sam into the kitchen so Edward could talk to him without risking Charlie overhearing anything.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming tonight and for bringing Emily," Edward began, looking earnestly at Sam, "Emily's friendship has become important to Bella, and I know she really wanted her to come this evening."

"I have to admit I'm a little on edge being here," Sam said, "It goes against my wolf genes to be surrounded by bl—by vampires."

"But your human genes want to bridge that gap," Bella replied, "I know you don't want to live in old stereotypes."

"O, ok, Bella," Sam laughed, "You don't have to keep trying to convince me. Jake and I are trying. Emily wanted to be here tonight, so here we are. I'm sure you'll all understand if I stay close to her though."

"Yes, we do," Edward chuckled, "Just like I'm sure you understand that I'm a nervous wreck every time Bella goes to visit on the Reservation."

Esme hurried in just then.

"It's time for cake and presents," she said, "You four, go back to the living room and settle down. I'll be right in with the cake."

"May I help you, Mrs. Cullen?" Emily asked.

"No thank you, dear. Go enjoy yourself with everyone else. And please, call me Esme. We're not very formal here."

Sam was moved by Esme's kindness to Emily.

"Wow, she is really the ultimate mom, isn't she?" he thought at Edward.

Edward smiled and nodded.

Esme entered with the cake, and they all gathered around Bella.

As they all sang happy birthday to Bella, Emmett and Jacob sang it as loudly and as off key as they possibly could, each of them screeching up into a ridiculous falsetto at the end. Bella laughed so hard she could hardly catch her breath. Charlie and Carlisle looked at each other and shrugged, as if they were saying, kids, what can you do with them anyway?

Charlie had been enjoying himself, but he'd also been trying to watch everyone closely. He had been surprised to see Jacob and the others from La Push. He'd thought the Quileutes didn't trust the Cullens and wouldn't be caught dead in their home. Apparently, Bella was somehow changing that with her group of friends. He smiled, thinking of her as an ambassador.

She could change the world, he thought, watching her interact with everyone.

He remembered some of his thoughts about the Cullens never eating and tried to notice if they did eat cake or not. He never actually saw them not eating, but he couldn't say for sure that he saw them eating either. He noticed their plates empty, but they had held cake, he knew, because he'd seen Esme serve it to them. How odd, he thought, just foolish suspicions again, I guess.

Alice looked at the clock and jumped to her feet.

"Presents!" she squealed, "Come here and sit on the couch, Bella, and we'll bring the presents to you."

The house phone rang, and Carlisle answered, pressing the button that would turn on the speaker phone.

"We have a birthday surprise for you," he told Bella.

"Hello, Bella, happy birthday!"

"Mom!" Bella exclaimed, "Oh, wow, Mom, is it really you? Is Phil there, too?"

"Phil is out at a game," Renée said, "But I stayed home so I could call and participate in your birthday party."

"Oh, this is such a fantastic surprise!" Bella said, "I'm so glad you called."

"Me too, baby, me too. I can't believe you're 18 now."

"Dad said the same thing," Bella laughed.

"Hi, Renée," the Cullen kids called out.

"Hi everyone," Renée laughed, "I assume you are there, too, Edward?"

"Yes, I'm right here," he answered quietly.

"It's nice to meet you at last, even if it is over the phone," she said, "You're just about the only thing Bella talks about when she calls."

"Your daughter is very special to me," Edward said, "I want you to know I'll always take good care of her."

Renée laughed.

"Oh yes, that's what she says all the time. You kids are so young to be talking about always."

"Mom, stop it," Bella mumbled.

"Let's let Bella open her presents now," Esme interjected, trying to defuse the sudden tension.

"Open mine first," Alice said, handing Bella a package.

"Hmmm, what can this be?" Bella teased, feeling the size and shape of the box, "Feels sort of like a clothing box, but there's no way Alice Cullen would give me clothes."

The Cullens laughed.

"Just open it, silly," Alice commanded.

Inside the box was a sweater set made from the softest wool Bella had ever felt.

"This is beautiful, Alice," she breathed, "Tell me about it."

"Well, it's emerald green with black trim. It's angora, and I put in a matching camisole in case the angora is itchy against your skin."

Alice held the sweater against Bella to see how it would look against her complexion. She smiled happily.

"I knew this would look beautiful on you," she said.

Bella hugged her, whispering her thanks.

"Mine is two parts, darlin'," Jasper said, "Open this box, and I'll explain it and the second part."

Bella opened the box and found a two volume braille book called Safe without Sight.

"What's this?" she turned to Jasper in confusion.

"Well, remember after that trouble you had in Port Angeles, we talked about some self-defense lessons for you?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"I did some checking around, and I found this book on a web site called National Braille Press," Jasper explained, "It was written by a blind woman, a psychologist. The author also worked with a martial arts expert. They developed some moves a blind person could use, and they wrote this book. I got you the book, and I got the curriculum, so I can teach you the self-defense moves."

"Oh, Jas, this is wonderful!" Bella hugged him as tightly as she had hugged Alice.

"That's a very thoughtful gift," Charlie commented, "Thanks, Jasper, I know I'll feel better if Bella does this training."

"Open mine next!" Emmett begged.

"Ok, Teddy, hand it over," Bella laughed.

"This is an accessible chess game," he told her, "Now, I'm not into chess, you know, too cerebral and boring for me. I like more action. But Carlisle, Eddie and Jasper all play, and all three of them would love to teach you and be able to play against you. And me, well, I can't wait to see how Edward does in a game with someone whose mind—hey Rosie, why'd you do that?"

Rose punched his shoulder just in time. He'd almost said something about Edward's mind reading with Charlie sitting right there.

"Well, you know, Eddie cheats, but he'd never cheat against you," he finished lamely.

Bella smirked, knowing exactly what he had so nearly let slip.

Rose handed hers next.

In the beautifully wrapped package Bella found a purse.

"This is made by a designer named Kathy van Zeeland," Rose told her, "She makes very tactile handbags. Look, this part is regular leather, and this part is patent leather, and this part is suede. Feel that? Now, over here there are all kinds of metal studs and trimming with different textures and shapes. The zipper pulls all are heart-shaped. Now, this part can come off, if you want, it's a key chain with all kinds of little metal discs and hearts dangling from it. The purse itself is in all kinds of colors. It's a very fun looking bag."

"Oh, Rose, I love it!" Bella exclaimed, "This is so fun. I love all this texture. I'll never get tired of touching this." Rose smiled.

"I hoped you'd feel that way," she said, "I wanted you to have something you could enjoy through touch, but something that would be a cool and fashionable accessory."

"This is from me," Emily said, handing her a small box, "I've seen your charm bracelet, and I wanted to give you something for it that would represent our friendship. This is a charm of a wolf, the symbol of our tribe."

Bella gently touched the tiny wolf charm.

"It's lovely," she said, "Edward, will you put it on the bracelet for me?"

"I didn't wrap this, Bells," Jake said, "But I did make this for you. This is a dream catcher. You hang this over your bed, and it will catch any bad dreams and keep them away from you."

Bella smiled and hugged her friend.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered to him.

"I used to have a dream catcher," Sam commented, "It sure took away those nightmares I had as a kid, after hearing all the old legends for the first time."

He laughed, looking over at Charlie, hoping he could dispel the questions Billy had planted in Charlie's mind, hoping the police Chief would go back to thinking the legends were simply legends.

"Ok, Charlie, give her ours," Renée said, "I can't wait any longer!"

"Your mom and I bought this together," Charlie explained, "We'd always planned to do this for your 18th birthday, and Alice helped us find the prettiest one we could."

It was another small jewelry box, but when Bella opened it, there wasn't another charm. She found a ring, with a delicate flower shaped setting.

"This is your birth stone ring," Charlie said, "The stone is sapphire, of course, and surrounding it are some small diamonds. The band and setting are white gold."

Bella couldn't speak. She moved her fingertips gently over the ring, lightly touching every part of it. Her expression was awestruck.

"Dad, Mom, I-I don't know what to say. It's so beautiful. I can't believe you did this. You shouldn't have; I'm sure it was way too expensive. But I love it."

Charlie smiled.

"You should see her face," he told Renée, "She's beaming. She's all teary-eyed, and I think that smile could light up all of Forks. She just keeps touching the ring."

"I'm so happy you like it, honey," Renée said, "We hoped you would."

Bella put the ring on her right ring finger.

"Here's ours," Esme said, "You won't be able to tell what this is, so I'll fill you in. These are plane tickets for you and Edward to go visit your mom at New Year's."

Bella launched herself at Esme.

"Thank you, thank you! I've been wanting to visit mom and bring Edward to meet her!"

"We figured you'd like to do that," Esme said, hugging her, "I knew you'd want to spend Christmas with your dad, so we thought New Year would be good, since you'll still be on your Christmas break."

"It's perfect," Bella sat down again, "I just can't believe this birthday. It's been the most wonderful one ever!"

"That's not all the presents," Alice said, "You still have to open Edward's."

"I thought the show and the flowers were my gifts from you?" Bella asked Edward.

"Well, I have a couple other small things for you," he admitted.

The package he gave her contained another charm and a CD.

"The charm is a pair of ruby slippers," he told her, "I told you I'd give you a charm to commemorate special events, and going to see wicked was a special event. The CD has an explanation in braille inside."

"How did you get it brailled?" she asked.

"I went to the community college in Port Angeles, and one of the students there wrote this up in braille for me."

Bella opened the disc and found the braille cards. The disc held recordings of Edward playing the piano. There was her lullaby, Clair de Lune, along with several other pieces Bella didn't know. There was also a recording of the song he sang to her at the prom.

Bella felt overwhelmed by all the gifts. Each one had been thoughtfully chosen for her. Each gift showed the love of the person who gave it. She knew that it was likely she would never have another human birthday, or if she did celebrate it, some of the people involved in this one might not be a part of her life. She couldn't have asked for anything more special than this, she thought, as she went to hug and thank each person.

"You'll be home tomorrow?" Charlie asked as he was getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, I'll be home sometime tomorrow," Bella assured him, "I'll fix dinner, so no ordering pizza or anything like that!"

Charlie laughed, giving her one more hug before striding out to the cruiser.

Later in the evening, as she lay in Edward's arms, Bella tried to thank him again for the wonderful party.

"It was truly our pleasure," he said, "They all wanted to do this for you."

"I know, and it means so much to me."

"Even Sam was relatively relaxed this evening," he commented, running his hand through her hair.

"Mmmh, that's good," she murmured.

She turned over and took his face in her hands.

"You know, there's just one thing more I'd like for my birthday," she said.

"And what would that be?"

"Just you," she whispered, "All I want is you."

"You have me, love," he said.

"Take off your shirt," she said.

Edward sat up and quickly removed his t-shirt.

"Now, lie down again and relax," she said.

Edward didn't know what she had in mind, but he doubted relaxing would be any part of it for him.

Slowly, very slowly, Bella leaned over and began to run her hands over his bare chest. She started at his shoulder, moving down, over his chest, down his sides and across his stomach. She played gently with his nipples. She smiled when she heard his low moan. She felt triumphant getting that reaction from him. She began to kiss him, all over his chest and down his stomach. Carefully, she slipped her hand just under the waist band of his pajama bottoms, and grinned when she heard him gasp.

"You are a wicked temptress," he groaned.

She giggled.

"I told you all I wanted was you. This is me doing some of the things I want with you."

He laughed and before she even realized what he had done, she was lying on her back with him hovering over her.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are driving me crazy," he purred in her ear, "Now it's my turn. May I?"

He took the hem of her shirt in his hands.

She nodded, unable to speak. What would he think when he saw her? He'd liked when she was running around in her bikini all day, but now he was going to see her topless, nothing covering her. Would he still think she was beautiful? She bit her lip in nervous anticipation, hardly able to breathe. She was scared, but she was excited, too.

He removed her top and knelt beside her, just gazing at her. She was beyond beautiful, he thought. Her skin was flawless. Her breasts were full and perfect for her body. He ached to touch her. He wanted her so badly and only hoped he'd be able to stop himself. He followed the pattern she had done on his body, gently touching her everywhere, kissing down her chest and stomach. Cautious of his teeth, he took each nipple in his mouth and sucked them gently, watching her face, thrilling at the look of passion and desire he saw. Her breaths were coming fast, and she pressed upward, trying to get even closer to him.

He lay over her, carefully keeping most of his weight on his arms, but letting his lower body lie between her legs, letting her feel the evidence of how much his body wanted hers.

She gasped, reaching to hold him and trying to press him even closer to her. She felt his need and wanted it just as much. She wished with all her being that he would not stop, even as she knew he would and understood why.

He rested his forehead against hers, taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself.

"I love you so much, my Bella," he said, "Believe me, I do not want to stop. More than almost anything, I want to make love to you. But the time isn't right."

She tried to calm herself down and hoped she wouldn't cry from the frustration. She knew he wanted her; his body told her the truth of that. But she also knew he wanted to wait, and she understood his feelings on that issue.

Why, oh why, did I have to fall for the only virginal vampire in existence, she thought. Then she laughed quietly to herself, because no matter what he was or how outdated his morals might seem in the light of her world, she would not change Edward for anything. It was all part of who he was, and she loved him for exactly all of who he was.

"I love you, Edward," she said, wishing she could look in his eyes, "I am not disappointed, and I can wait for the right time."

They kissed deeply and tenderly, proclaiming their love again and again. At last he sat up, putting his shirt back on and helped her to do the same.

"You should sleep now, sweet girl," he said, "I will still be here when you wake."

"Good night, Edward," she said, "Thank you again for the best birthday ever."

"You deserve all of it," he said.

She cuddled against him, drifting to sleep with Edward softly singing All I Can Do is Love You.

_End Notes:_

_Enjoy the fluff while you can. Just saying. _

_Also, the next chapter is important, and it may take longer than the usual time to get out. I have a busy weekend ahead, which is my usual time for writing. The chapter is complicated, and I need to get it just right and get the feedback from the group. Please bear with me if it takes 10 days to two weeks to get it posted._

_Now for the important question. This is chapter 27, and I probably have at least that much to go. When I started this, I knew where it was heading, and I knew a few key points along the way. But in developing the story and the characters, in order to get us all there, the story has grown and gone places I didn't even expect. So, I can either write one long story, or I could end this one at a good stopping point in a few chapters—I know exactly where—and then write a sequel, which would allow me to reach the original point of the story and expand a little further into their world. I haven't decided any of this yet, and I'm planning to discuss it with my beta and prereaders, but I wanted to get a feel for how you all think as well. Let me know in reviews or PM's if you care either way._

_Recs_

_I'm somewhat addicted to Edward as an actor stories, which is odd, since I don't tend to be bowled over by actors. I like the ones who make me feel something in their roles or make me laugh. But Edward Cullen seems to fit with being an actor. With that in mind, I'm recommending two actorward fics today. Enjoy._

_Virgins and Villains by emmamama88_

_This one also has a companion story in Edward's POV, and I like that one even better._

_http:/www . Fanfiction . net/s/6284060/1/Virgins_Villains_

_Help Wanted, by Jackson22_

_http:/www . Fanfiction . net/s/4966784/1/Help_Wanted_


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Twilight._

_Author Notes_

_Thank you everyone for your patience waiting for this chapter. I had hoped to have it done over the 4th of July weekend, since it was a holiday for me, but I was sick and couldn't get it done. I've been planning and plotting this chapter for a long time, as well as the ones that follow. Dooba, Jannie, Deb, Chris and Shannon have all worked with me on this, helped me figure out the angles and direction and been even more invaluable than usual. Thanks guys, I love you all so much!_

_I am thrilled to announce that Seeing Bella won the Avant Garde award for best Charlie. Of all the awards for which it was nominated, in my heart, I wanted the Charlie award so much. I've put a lot of my own dad into this Charlie, in terms of my dad's attitude toward blindness and how he taught me to believe in myself, as well as the little affectionate gestures of this Charlie. My dad died in 1997, but this award means so much, because it's a little like honoring him. _

_So, thank you all very much, with all my heart, because it's your votes, your love for this character, that gave me this award, and I know that very well. So, here's to all of you. Pour a glass of wine, soda, coffee, juice, whatever you fancy and toast yourselves for being the absolute best!_

_***warning***_

_There is strong language in this chapter. Also, please don't brain me for not enough Edward and Bella. This all had to happen the way it does._

_Enjoy!_

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

Several weeks later, Charlie's direct office line rang. He knew Bella was going to the Cullens after school, so he didn't think it could be her. He picked up the receiver.

"Chief Swan," he said gruffly.

"Hey Chief, what're you doing?" Billy asked.

"Hey, how's it going?" Charlie replied, smiling.

He hadn't been out to visit Billy in a while. He missed his best friend and didn't like being at odds with him.

"I'm doing ok, can't complain," Billy answered, "I was wondering what you're doing this evening? Do you and Bella have any plans?"

"She's over at the Cullens today," Charlie said, "She usually goes over after school a couple times a week."

Charlie paused, expecting Billy to inject his usual tirade about the Cullens and all the time Bella spent with them. But Billy was strangely silent.

It was all Billy could do to hold back the words he wanted to say. Sam had laid into him about how he was trying to get Charlie to figure things out. Finally, Sam had commanded Billy to stop. Billy knew how much Sam hated to use his authority in that way. Billy was an elder, and Sam was not usually disrespectful to the elders, even though his position as alpha made him Chief.

But Sam had reminded Billy that as alpha, it was up to him to maintain the peace with the Cullens and to protect the tribe. He pointed out again how Billy's actions were putting them all at risk, and at last got a promise that Billy would keep his mouth shut. Billy could only hope that he'd given Charlie enough food for thought, so he could come to his own conclusions.

Billy cleared his throat and went back to the reason he'd called.

"So you don't have dinner plans besides ordering pizza?"

"No, what are you getting at?"

"Well, we're having a bonfire on the beach tonight," Billy explained, "Weather's been warm and all, you know, so we thought we'd have a big bonfire, roast hotdogs and other stuff, drink beer, sit around and shoot the shit. You want to come?"

"Sure, that sounds great," Charlie agreed, "I'll be off in an hour and just need to go home and change out of my uniform."

"Just come right over after you get off," Billy said, "We don't mind a fale face Chief in his fancy uniform among us."

Charlie and Billy laughed. It was an old joke between them.

"All right. I'll see you in a while," Charlie said.

He hung up, returning to the paperwork he'd been doing when the phone interrupted him. It would be good to hang out with his old friend. It was ridiculous the way they argued about the Cullens, and he hoped they'd avoid the subject at the bonfire.

When his shift was over, Charlie let his deputy know where he'd be, grabbed his things and left for La Push. He hadn't been on the reservation since Bella had come back from her summer trip, and he was looking forward to spending the evening there, as long as Billy stayed off the subject of Cullens.

The bonfire was roaring when Charlie walked down First Beach from his car. Billy sat in his wheelchair, drinking a beer. There was a typical lawn chair nearby, and Charlie knew it had been set there for him. He and Billy exchanged half hugs, and Charlie sat down, accepting a beer from Harry. He draped his uniform coat over the back of the chair but didn't remove his holster, since there was no safe place to leave his gun.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked, popping the top on the beer and taking a deep swallow.

"Same old shit, different day," Harry said, "What about you? How's crime in the busy metropolis of Forks?"

Charlie laughed.

"Yeah, really busy there," Charlie chuckled, "Mark and I spent the afternoon playing cards. It's been pretty quiet around town lately. Caught one of the high school boys speeding in a school zone and gave him a big ticket. Next time, he'll lose his license."

"Wow, heavy crime rate," Billy and Harry joined Charlie's laughter.

"How's Bella enjoying her senior year?" Billy asked.

"She's having a great time," Charlie answered, "Lots of homework, of course, but you know how it is when you're a senior. You know it's the last year of high school, and it's all good."

"Is she gonna apply to college?" Harry asked, exchanging a serious look with Billy.

"Yeah, of course, she and Edward are planning to attend the same university, so they're deciding where to apply," Charlie explained, "Renée wants her to go to Jacksonville, but Bella's actually thinking of the University of Alaska, for some reason."

Harry felt a sense of relief. If Bella was planning to go to Alaska, that would mean the Cullens would be leaving. He supposed he should care that Bella Swan was going to stay involved with a group of bloodsuckers, even become one, but Harry tended to agree with Sam on the issue. Bella knew what she was getting into, and though it hurt him to know that Charlie would have to be told his daughter was dead, Harry would just be glad when she and her Cullens were gone. The People would be safe from the vampires in their midst, and the young people of the tribe would stop phasing. Harry was worried about his own son, Seth, who was just about old enough to start phasing.

Good riddance to Bella and the Cullens, he thought. The sooner they were gone, the sooner he could relax his constant worry about Seth.

"Hey Charlie, want a hotdog?" Jacob asked, running up to them, "Got a nice one just coming off the fire."

"Sure, thanks, Jake."

"Here you go. We've got chips and water melon too."

Charlie took the practically overflowing plate from Jacob.

"Dam, you look like you're still growing, Jake," he commented, "You'd better stop or you're not gonna be able to buy clothes anywhere. What you been up to?"

"I've been rebuilding this old car, a Rabbit," Jake told him, "I'm almost done, just looking for a specific part I need."

"That's cool. I know you're not quite old enough to be driving though. I let you get away with it when you bring Billy, but other than that, or here on the Reservation, I hope you're not driving."

"Nope, wouldn't want to upset the chief of Police," Jake's cocky grin seemed to light the darkening sky, "But I'm rebuilding this car, and it will be mine when I do get my license. Someday, I'm gonna have an auto shop of my own."

"That's great," Charlie said, "You guys could use one down here, too."

Jake nodded and raced off to join his friends. Down the beach, the members of the Pack were goofing around, wrestling, racing the waves and eating more hotdogs. Sam, Jake, Paul, Quill and Embry were there. Those who had imprinted were accompanied by their girlfriends. Jared was on patrol and would howl if he came upon a threat and needed the rest of the Pack. One of the boys was always patrolling the boundary line in wolf form, just in case any rogue vampires came to the area.

"So, I heard Charlie telling my dad, that Bella is applying to college in Alaska," Jacob mentioned casually, "He said Edward would be going there too. You know, that will mean all the Cullens will go with them. Looks like they are going somewhere far away from a lot of people. Wonder if she's really going to go to college, or if that's just a story they are giving Charlie."

"Who cares?" Paul asked, "I can hardly wait for them to get the hell out of Forks. And if Bella goes with them, so much the better. She's worthless."

Jacob lunged at Paul, shoving him down into the sand.

"Shut up, fucker," he snapped, "Bella is my friend."

"You keep some strange company," Paul sneered.

"Paul, Jake, that's enough!" Sam's command lashed out with all the power of the alpha, even though they were all in human form.

"I know why they have to go," Emily said, "But I'll miss Bella a lot. She's become a good friend."

Sam put his arm around her and hugged her against him.

"I know, honey," he said, "But she will go where the Cullens go, and she will follow her fate and her dream."

"Whatever!" Paul laughed nastily, "Follow her fate? You're sounding all mystic, huh, Sam. You're not a medicine man or anything. Bella is a stupid girl, all wrapped up in the idea of being immortal and love."

He spat on the ground.

"Well, aren't we sort of the essence of mystic?" Sam asked casually, "Just as our imprints understand and accept what we are, so Bella is committed to her vampire and his family. The difference for her is that she will have to join them to be with him forever."

"No, that's not the important difference," Paul argued, "The difference is that we are protectors, and they are destroyers. Bella will be choosing to become a destroyer."

"Oh, give it a rest, Paul," Quill groaned, "You're getting as bad as Billy over there."

"I know what Billy is doing has the potential to be dangerous," Paul said, "But can you blame him for wanting to try to save his best friend's daughter?"

"Enough already," Embry muttered, "I'm so tired of arguing about this crap. It's not our decision and not our business."

"But it is our business!"

Paul had been calming down, but now his temper rose sharply again.

"How do you figure?" Jake asked.

"Oh, a little thing called the treaty," Paul drew out the word, "We've put so much stock in that thing for years, and now we just sit back, knowing the Cullens will break it, and we say nothing because it's Bella's choice. That's just stupid. Not to mention the hell she's gonna put her dad through when she has to fake her death or whatever they'll do to keep Charlie from wondering why he never hears from her. She's pretty damn thoughtless, if you ask me."

"But we didn't ask you," Jake sighed.

"Paul, I'd appreciate it if you would shut up about Bella," Emily chastised him, "She is my friend, and I don't like to hear you talk that way about her."

Normally, the members of the Pack listened to Emily. She was a kind woman, and they all adored her. She always had plenty of food around her house for when the boys visited, and she didn't mind having them over constantly. She laughed at their antics and made them all feel like they had a home with her.

Paul's temper had been hard to control since he first phased, and the growing relationship between Sam and the Cullens had him on an even shorter edge. Now hearing Emily defend Bella Swan and criticize him, infuriated him.

"Oh, yeah, you're all cozy with her and the bloodsuckers now, aren't you?" he sneered, "Best buds with a leech in the making, and Sam, our own Alpha encourages it! I thought we were supposed to be protectors of our People, and instead, we're fraternizing with the enemy, and even letting our women fraternize too! It's outrageous."

"That's enough!" Sam snapped again, "You will not speak to Emily in that manner! It helps all of us, if we can get along with the Cullens. They are not a threat to our People, or to any other humans."

"No, of course not," Paul answered, "No threat, naturally. What would you say they are to Bella Swan?"

"It's her choice," Sam replied, "They'll keep her from hurting humans. I cannot argue with her choices. The Cullens are good people. They will take care of her, and while they are here, there will be no problems from their kind."

"But that's part of the problem," Paul yelled, "Just having them here risks the chance of others of their kind coming to the area, others, who wouldn't be so-called vegetarians. We should run them all out of here, and kick the Swan girl's ass out with them!"

"Bella is my friend, too," Jake said in a low threatening whisper, "I suggest you shut the hell up about her."

"Back off, Jake," Paul answered, "When we're phased, I know you're second in command and all that, but here, when we're human, I can think for myself and speak my own mind. Bella Swan is a naïve idiot, and you, Sam and Emily are as idiotic as she is, if you think any good can come from being friends with bloodsuckers."

"Why don't you come with us sometime and meet the Cullens?" Emily suggested, "It might be helpful if you could get to know them and see them as the genuinely good people they are."

"It will be a cold fucking day in hell before I go try to be friends with a Cullen," Paul growled, "If you knew what is decent for our people, you'd cut ties with them too. But no, you're just a brainless do-gooder, no better than Bella Swan, trying to cross lines as old as our people."

But Paul had gone too far, and Sam seemed to grow in size with his rage.

"You will never speak that way to Emily again, Paul, do you understand me?" he said, "I know this subject upsets you, and when we're here like this, I try to give you guys some room to argue and express your objections. But you go too far when you insult Emily, so knock it off, right now!"

Paul shrugged.

"You know, you call the Cullens bloodsuckers and leeches and imply that they are evil," Emily said, "But they have far more tolerance than you do. They are willing to meet us halfway and to find common ground."

By the time Emily finished, Paul was trembling, his body ready to phase. How dare she tell him how to behave? He had to obey Sam, but he had no obligation to her, and the way she implied the Cullens were better than he was became the final straw for his temper. He was too angry to think, but instinctively, he tried to turn his body as the change happened and he burst into his silver gray wolf.

"No! Paul, stop! Emily!' Sam bellowed, forcing himself not to phase on the spot.

Emily screamed, as the claws of the silver wolf that was Paul scraped down her face. She fell into the sand and lay there still.

Sam cried out and dropped to his knees beside her, glancing quickly at Jake. Jake understood and phased immediately in order to try to get Paul under control.

As soon as Jake phased he began to order Paul to back off. His mental voice rang with the power of the Alpha, but it wasn't really needed. When Paul realized what he'd done to Emily his anger melted away. He let Jake push him back and then dropped to the sand and began to whine.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," his mind repeated, "What have I done?"

Charlie, Billy and harry sat by the fire, eating, drinking beer and talking with the comfort of long friendship. Charlie heard the raised voices from the group of kids and glanced over, checking to see that everything was ok.

Once a cop, always a cop, he thought.

As he continued to talk to his friends, he kept looking over at the kids, his concern growing as the voices got louder and the situation seemed to escalate. When he saw Paul yelling at Emily Young with a look of fury on his face, Charlie jumped up and began to run down the beach toward them. He heard Harry and Billy coming behind him but paid no attention.

"This is not good," Harry commented to Billy.

Billy just shook his head and tried to get his chair to go faster. Harry helped push, as the sand impeded the movement of the wheels. He was afraid Paul would phase any minute, and this was not how he'd wanted Charlie to find out the truth.

As Charlie drew near the argument, he saw how Paul was shaking and wondered if the kid was about to have some kind of seizure. He thought about doctors, ambulances, other emergency response teams. He fumbled in his pocket to check for his cell phone, breathing a huff of relief that it was there.

He was still several yards away, when he saw Paul suddenly transform from a large angry man into a huge snarling gray wolf. Paul had been standing when it happen, and as his front legs came down, his claws scratched down Emily's beautiful face.

"Holy shit!" Charlie gasped.

He'd frozen just a moment, as he tried to understand what he'd just seen. It could not be real, absolutely could not be real. For a second he wondered if he'd had too much beer. His heart was pounding so hard he feared he might have a heart attack.

But Charlie Swan had been a police officer for a long time, and he was trained to stay calm in a crisis. He began to run again, reaching to his holster for his gun. He drew the gun, flipped off the safety and took aim. Just as he took aim, he saw Jacob, his best friend's son, a boy he'd known since the day of his birth, change into another huge wolf.

Charlie was still trying to come to grips with what he had seen. Legend had come to life before his very eyes, and he didn't know how to deal with that. Charlie was a man of logic in many ways. Being an officer of the law had demanded that of him. Evidence was what he'd always depended on, hard cold facts. But he'd lived surrounded by myth and never really seen it till now. His world was changing, would never be the same, and he didn't know how to handle that. For the moment, he knew that the only thing he could do was take care of Emily. Years of experience helped him pull himself together and do what he knew must be done.

"Freeze!" Charlie yelled, holding the gun steady.

He thought it sounded ridiculous, after all, how could he expect two huge wolves to understand such a command.

"Charlie, don't!" Billy yelled, "Don't shoot. Those are boys. You know it; you saw it. One of those is Jake."

Charlie did not lower the gun. He understood that the wolves were actually two young men, but he needed to protect the other humans.

He saw the russet colored wolf that was Jacob push the silver Paul wolf away. He saw how Paul didn't fight, and eventually, Paul even collapsed to his belly, whining.

Jacob could see that in spite of his attempt to stay calm, the Forks Police Chief was terrified. His glance kept flicking to Sam and Emily, and Jacob could tell Charlie wanted to go to them. It seemed obvious to Jake that Charlie did not want to turn his back on the two monstrous creatures before him.

Poor guy, must be about to crap his pants, Jake thought.

Jacob looked into Charlie's eyes and let his own posture show an almost submissive pose. He hoped his true nature could show through his eyes, that Charlie would know he had nothing to fear from him. He let his tongue loll out of his mouth in a classically "good doggy" expression. He could still smell the fear rolling off Charlie in waves, and he whined. He flicked his glance to Quill and Embry, trying to get them to do something to reassure Charlie. He looked between them and the police chief and moved his head in a sort of nod.

"Charlie, it's cool," Quill said, "They won't hurt anyone."

"Yeah, man, even what happened with Emily was an accident," Embry said, "Paul would never hurt her on purpose."

Charlie was not convinced. He'd seen Paul's anger, and he could see the terrible wounds on Emily. He looked over at Billy.

"It's really ok now," Billy said with complete calm.

Billy looked at Harry, and Harry helped him get over to the two wolves. Billy reached his hand out and touched his son, looking over at Charlie to reassure him.

Charlie holstered his gun, though he kept one hand within easy reach, just in case. He ran to where Emily lay in the sand, still unconscious. He figured it was probably a good thing she was out of it, as she'd be in a lot of pain when she woke up.

"We need to get her to a doctor now," he said, "Has anyone called an ambulance yet?"

They all shook their heads.

He was going on instinct and training now. He tried not to think of all he'd seen and the ramifications of the fact that at least parts of the Quileute legends had come true before his eyes. He reached for his cell and called dispatch to have an ambulance sent.

"Yeah, we're down on First Beach," he told the dispatcher, "About a quarter mile from the big bonfire. Yeah, to Forks General. Great, tell them to hurry up. Poor girl is bleeding badly."

Sam was still kneeling by Emily, trying to stanch the bleeding with his shirt. He wondered how the hell you dealt with serious facial injuries like those to her face. Could any doctor fix this? His Emily was so beautiful, and now would she be scarred for life? Sam wept. He looked over at Charlie. There was maybe one doctor who could help.

"Charlie, please call Carlisle Cullen," he said, "He's the only one I trust to take care of Emily."

"Sam, what are you doing?" Billy called out in anger, "You must not send her to the leech doctor!"

"There is no time for your prejudices right now, Billy," Charlie snapped, "Carlisle is the best. I'm calling him right now, Sam."

"Emily would want this," Sam said, "She trusts Carlisle."

He turned back to Charlie.

"Look, Charlie, I know what you've seen here tonight, and I know you must have a thousand questions," he began, giving Charlie a look he'd give one of the Pack, trying to temper it with respect.

Charlie just glared back.

"You're damn right I have questions!"

"You can't ever tell anyone what you've seen here," Sam continued, "I know you know this in your gut. But I need to say it out loud. You risk death to us all, including you and Bella, if you go public with what you've seen. Do you understand?"

Charlie did understand, more than he guessed Sam realized. For now, he would keep his thoughts to himself, but he'd be getting answers from someone, and damn soon, he promised himself. He nodded at Sam and turned away to call Carlisle.

Emily moaned and shuddered awake.

"Sam, it hurts," she whispered.

"I know, baby, I know," Sam held her hand tightly, "Charlie called an ambulance. They'll be here any minute. He's got clout, you know."

Emily tried to laugh but cried out in pain instead.

"You should call Dr. Cullen," she said, "I want him to take care of me. He'll understand."

"Charlie's doing that now," he told her, "We need to—I'm sorry, baby, we need to come up with a story for the ambulance guys."

"We can tell them you and Sam were hiking in the woods and got attacked by a bear," Harry suggested, "He carried you back here, and you made it to the beach before you fainted. Sam, Jake and Paul need to get the hell out of here and phase back."

Sam issued the order to Jake, and the two wolves disappeared into the woods. Harry went to the spot where the two wolves had been and began to erase any tracks in the sand.

Charlie's mind was still reeling with all he'd seen. He could almost try to convince himself that he'd imagined the whole crazy scene, but watching Jake switch for cocky friendly boy into a monster beyond anything Charlie had ever seen, had made it all come home to Charlie. Billy had tried to tell him the old legends were true, and Charlie had scoffed.

"Evidence, give me evidence," He'd demanded every time, always laughing at Billy's insistence.

Well, now there was evidence, and Charlie didn't know what to do with it. Instinctively, he understood that Sam's warnings about keeping quiet were necessary. Somehow he knew they could all be in grave danger if he spoke up about all he'd seen that night. Danger from what or who, he didn't know, but he knew it would be dangerous. Not to mention that anyone would think he'd lost his mind if he started prattling on about teenage boys turning into giant wolves. Hell, he thought, it wasn't even a full moon tonight.

His mind switched to the Cullens. If the legends were true about the Quileutes turning into wolves, did that mean that the legends about Cold ones were true as well? Had Billy been trying all these months to tell him that the Cullens were vampires? Had Bella, his precious beloved daughter gotten herself involved with vampires? His mind rebelled over the word, and he wanted to laugh at himself for being squeamish. He could say wolves, boys turning into wolves, but not handle vampires? How was that any more over the top than wolves?

He thought of the Cullens. Carlisle, compassionate beyond words, caring for every injury, small or large, sweet lovable Alice, and no nonsense Rose, girls Charlie loved almost like daughters. He thought of gentle Esme, goofy Emmett, and Edward, the boy his daughter loved so much. He thought of Jasper, but his mind couldn't think of it anymore. There was something about Jasper—if he could believe any of them were vampires, he could almost believe it of Jasper. Still, how could those loving people, who had given Bella so much and brought her so much happiness be the coldhearted evil creatures of the Quileute legends?

He could not think of it all anymore. He had to deal with what came next.

"When you don't know what to do, Charlie," his mom had told him years before, "Just do what comes next."

In the current situation, what came next, was taking care of Emily. He'd deal with the rest of the night's implications later.

"Where's that damned ambulance?" Charlie snapped aloud.

Just then, they heard the wail of the siren, and Charlie ran up the beach to meet the EMT's and direct them to the injured girl.

The Cullens and Bella were all gathered in the living room when Carlisle's cell phone rang. They'd been listening to Emmett's collection of novelty music.

"Of course you like novelty music, Teddy," Bella had teased him.

"Well, yeah, I do," Emmett pouted, "I like things that make me laugh, and there's nothing better than Weird Al Yankovic for that."

He then proceeded to play a variety of novelty songs, and the entire family had been drawn to the laughter. By the time he reached Weird Al's Yoda song, they were all in stitches. Bella was gasping with laughter and holding her side. As the song reached its final lines, none of them could resist singing along with the repeated, Yoda, yo, yo, yo, yo, Yoda, as the song faded out.

"Oh that line about playing the part till he's old and gray," Bella couldn't stop giggling.

Emmett kept singing the refrain, and the rest joined him again.

"You know, whenever I hear the song Lola, by the Kinks, on which this parody is based," Edward said between laughs, "I always want to sing this, Yoda, instead."

Carlisle smiled as he watched his family acting like the silly kids they so rarely had the chance to be. Even Edward was singing along and smiling, he noticed. He could well remember a time, when Edward would have turned up his nose in disdain and left the room instead of joining in and laughing along with the rest.

Alice leapt on Edward's back.

"Remember this guy we used to know called Emo Eddie?" she teased, "He would have stalked away from a Weird Al marathon in lofty, holier-than-thou scorn."

"Hey, I kinda remember that guy," Emmett added, "No novelty music for him. No way. Nothing so base and sometimes irreverent. And can you imagine him singing yo, yo, yo, yo, Yoda?"

Edward tossed Alice off his back and tackled Emmett.

"Boys, outside if you're going to wrestle," Esme exclaimed, "My living room cannot take a vampire wrestling match."

"Sorry, Mom," Edward and Emmett said, smiling sheepishly.

"So, admit it, little bro'," Emmett said, "You enjoyed Weird Al, and the rest of the stuff I played, didn't you?"

"Yes, oh great Emmett, the oversized teddy bear man child," Edward said, trying to sound solemn, "I did indeed enjoy it. Satisfied?"

"Very much so."

Bella laughed at their antics.

Esme smiled and turning to Carlisle, she said simply,

"Boys, they never do grow up."

"Um, yeah, Esme, we aren't growing up, you know," Jasper said, "Vampires, remember."

They all laughed.

Carlisle's cell phone rang, interrupting the laughter.

"It's Charlie Swan," he commented, "There must be an emergency."

"Hello, Charlie, what can I do for you?" he asked, answering the phone.

"We've got a serious emergency with one of the girls in La Push," Charlie explained, "Emily Young was wounded here. An ambulance is on the way, taking her to Forks General. Can you meet us there?"

Greif overwhelmed Carlisle. He looked over at Bella, who couldn't hear her father's side of the conversation, though all the vampires had heard and frozen in what they were doing.

"Charlie, you know the people on the Reservation don't like to have me treat them," Carlisle continued.

"Emily asked for you specifically," Charlie said, "Sam also asked for you. He told me to call you, in fact. Carlisle, she was hurt by a—by a—well, let's say she was hurt by an animal."

Carlisle understood. Charlie knew about the wolves. Emily had been injured by one of the wolves.

"What are her injuries?" he asked.

Charlie went on to describe Emily's wounds.

"Charlie, you're going to have to bring her here. You can't take her to the hospital, because we can't explain these injuries."

"I've already called an ambulance," Charlie answered, "And we were going to say it was a bear attack."

"We can't do that," Carlisle explained patiently, "The lab would do tests, and it would not show anything to do with bears. The wounds probably don't match bear claws either. You've got to bring her here. I've got everything we'll need in my office. Ask Sam if he knows her blood type."

Charlie checked and gave the answer to Carlisle.

"Good, that should be easy enough to get. Hurry, now, cancel the ambulance and get her here as quickly as you can."

He hung up. Turning back to the family he began to give orders in a rapid fire rhythm, almost too fast for Bella to understand.

"Emmett, get the hospital bed set up. Esme, can you get some warm blankets—Emily will be in shock—put them in the dryer to make them nice and warm for her. Rose, I may need your assistance, start getting the supplies set out."

Bella looked puzzled.

"Do you have a mini hospital here or something, Carlisle?" she asked, "I mean, a hospital bed, medical supplies?"

Everybody grinned over at Edward, who would have been blushing if he still had human blood in his veins.

"It's like this, Bella," he began, almost stammering, "I—well, I worry about you, and when you started spending so much time here, I thought it best to be prepared. You know, in case of any accidents or other unforeseen circumstances."

The vampires snickered, though nobody was quite in the mood for frivolity. Still, it was always fun to get a tease in at Edward, since he could take it so much better now.

Carlisle resumed giving instructions.

"Jasper, I hate to do this to you, but Emily will be bleeding, and with all of us here, and you picking up on us getting thirsty, I'd rather not risk it. Sam will most likely be nervous about that kind of thing anyway, and with the wolves and Charlie being here, I'd rather none of us get even near losing control. Any of you, if you feel the least bit like you're going to go into bloodlust or come close to losing control, leave immediately. We will have three humans in this house, and I will not have anyone slipping. We've come too far with the wolves, and I need not go into what Bella and Charlie mean to us all."

They all nodded. Bella was biting her lip, wanting to know what was going on, but not wanting to interrupt Carlisle.

"Alice, go with Jasper, because Sam's presence will block your visions, and I need you to be doing your best to see our future. There's a couple things I'll probably need from my office at the hospital. Here's a list."

"Do you need me to stay close to listen to Charlie's thoughts?" Edward asked.

"Yes, that would probably be a good thing," Carlisle decided, "Tell Bella what's going on. She'll want to be here anyway, and you can be with her, waiting for news on Emily's condition."

"What happened to Emily?" Bella questioned fearfully, after Carlisle's rushed departure to his office upstairs.

"It sounded as if she was injured by one of the wolves," Edward explained, "Charlie said by an animal, but he stuttered over the words and hesitated a great deal. Carlisle thinks Charlie saw the wolf, and that he knows the truth. That's why he's having Charlie bring her here, because we can't explain the kind of wounds she'll have."

"Sonofabitch!" Emmett swore, "That damn Billy Black. I wouldn't be surprised if he set it up."

"Now, Emmett, that isn't very likely," Esme chided, choosing to ignore the cursing.

"Those damn mongrels have put us all in a bad spot," Rose hissed.

"Oh, Edward, Emily is hurt, and Charlie knows the truth, and it's all a mess!" Bella cried, "What will we do if Charlie does know?"

"We'll have to deal with that if it comes," Edward sighed, "There's no way to predict how he'll react till he makes some kind of a decision. We'll need to discuss this with Carlisle. Can you see anything, Alice?"

"Nothing yet," Alice answered, "Both Charlie's and Bella's futures are all over the place right now. He can't make up his mind. He's considering sending you away to your mom, Bella. He's also considering forbidding you to see us. He's even considering going public. He's reluctant to do that though, I think. I don't see that future as often as the others."

"Well, I won't be going to Florida," Bella shrugged, "I'm 18 after all. Would Charlie kick me out though?"

Tears came to her eyes at the thought of her father throwing her out.

"Of course he wouldn't throw you out," Esme comforted her, "And if he lost his temper and did, temporarily of course, you would come here. This is your home. You will not have to leave town, and you won't be homeless, no matter what."

"But what if he tells someone what he saw?" Bella cried, "It could be disastrous for everyone."

Alice came to take Bella's hands in hers.

"That's one possibility," she said solemnly, "And that future isn't pretty. We're all wiped out that way. But I'm telling you, I don't see that one very often, and I'm seeing it less and less. You know your father, do you think he'd do anything that might risk your life?"

"Of course not."

"Then stop worrying," Alice glanced at Jasper, "Send us all a little calm, Jazzy."

Jasper obliged, sending a strong wave of calm to everyone.

"We need to come up with contingency plans, just in case," Jasper said, "I've got all that paperwork from Jenks if needed."

"I'm not going to leave Charlie here alone to face whatever comes if he tells people," Bella interrupted, "I know you guys all are ready to disappear at a moment's notice, but I will not leave my father to the danger."

"Bella, the wolves will protect him," Rose argued.

"No, she's right," Emmett said, "Bella would never be able to leave with us, if she didn't know her dad was safe, too. We couldn't count on the wolves this time, because they would be in just as much danger."

"Not to mention, that Charlie Swan may not feel too friendly toward the wolves right now," Jasper agreed.

He went to Bella to give her a hug.

"Maybe I should have Jenks get some documentation for Charlie, too," Jasper told her, "We'll talk to Carlisle when he's finished with Emily. Alice, keep watching the future. Edward, you're going to have to stick close to Charlie. I know he's hard for you to read, but his reactions must be pretty strong, so I'm hoping you can get something from him. Keep in touch by cell phone. Edward, you know where to find the paperwork, if needed. I'll call Jenks while I'm out and have him get some papers for Charlie."

Everyone scattered to do the tasks Carlisle had set for them. In the distance, they could hear the cry of Charlie's siren.

_End Notes_

_Thanks for reading! I'm so excited to hear your thoughts._

_Announcement_

_This fandom is incredibly generous with many charities available for authors and readers to get involved. One very dear to my heart is the fandom for the Leukemia and Lymphoma society. My beloved father died at age 57 from lymphoma. He was not one of the lucky ones. I am contributing a Charlie point of view outtake of this story to this cause in memory of my dad. If you're interested in signing up either to write or to donate to receive the stories, please check out _

_www . fandom4lls . blogspot . com_

_Recs_

_A couple stories with great Charlie characters!_

_First another actorward._

_For the Love of Alice, by Isannah_

_Edward is a Hollywood star; Bella is an English teacher with a student who has serious disease. Bella helps initiate a meeting between the actor and the child who is ill, and sparks fly between Bella and Edward. This is a sweet lovely story, with wonderful characters._

_http:/www . Fanfiction . net/s/5080462/1/For_the_Love_of_Alice_

_This Is Not My Life, by Isakassees_

_Edward and his young daughter are at the grocery store, at the same time that Bella is there. Bella and the child are kidnapped. Charlie and Edward work together ceaselessly to find them and bring them back safely. The story alternates between the two who were taken and the family left behind trying to find them. There is some serious violence done to Bella in this story, but *not* to the child. It's a special story and I promise it has a happy ending, very happy in fact._

_http:/www . Fanfiction . net/s/5540509/1/This_Is_Not_My_Life_


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Twilight or its characters. *sob*_

_Author notes:_

_I want to say a special shout out to PiedPiperOSB and KzintiKiller and Shannon. I'm not a parent, and I needed feedback and insight from parents, particularly fathers, for this chapter. I have put a lot of love and work into Charlie's character, and though we all want a happy resolution, I wanted his initial reactions to be as realistic as possible. Chris, Rick, thank you both so much for helping make Charlie so real in this chapter with your ideas and suggestions. I'm so lucky to have you both reading this story, and one of you as my prereader! I'm even more fortunate to be able to get to know you through this fandom. Shannon, the sweet face suggestion was exactly right. Thank you!_

_Thank you, my very dear Dooba. You manage to be the best helper, beta and friend, even though things are difficult for you right now in RL. Love you so much!_

_Jannie and Deb, you keep me going, and as always your thoughts on my chapters make each one so much better. love you._

_My readers are truly the best, thank you so much for all your reviews, PM's and your love of this story and support of me. _

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

Charlie raced toward the Cullens, as fast as he could get his cruiser to go, lights flashing, siren screaming. He hoped he was doing the right thing, by taking Emily directly to Carlisle and not to a hospital. Emily and Sam had both insisted it had to be Carlisle, but Charlie couldn't help worrying anyway. Could Carlisle Cullen be trusted? He supposed Carlisle was right about the wounds not resembling those from a bear attack. Sam had concurred with that thought and had calmly told the ambulance drivers that they would not be needed, acting as if Emily's wounds were superficial. Charlie had felt he had no choice but to go along. At least he could be on hand to try to ensure no harm came to Emily. He moved one hand off the steering wheel to reach for his gun and sighed with relief when he touched it.

I don't want to use this, he thought, but just in case.

Charlie couldn't believe how one evening had changed his entire world and had changed the whole way he looked at the world and the people in it. So far, nobody, not even Billy, had said the word vampire, since the crazy nightmare had begun that evening. But Charlie wasn't an idiot. If the Quileute boys did in fact turn into giant wolves, then it had to be true about the Cullens being vampires. He shuddered. Vampires! Could he take an injured girl to a house full of vampires? What the hell was he thinking? Even more, how could it be that his daughter spent nearly every free minute in the company of at least one vampire and often with several of them?

He hit the brakes, bringing the car to a screeching stop in front of the Cullen's big white house. Carlisle was at the door already. Before Charlie could even get his door open, Carlisle was opening the back passenger side, helping Sam get Emily out of the car.

Damn, Charlie thought, how did I never notice how fast they move? They must work very hard at pretending to be human.

But why, he wondered, why the charade, why pretend? His thoughts raced frantically as he ran up the front steps into the house.

Carlisle had already disappeared with Sam and Emily. Charlie looked around nervously. Bella was sitting on the couch with Edward. He ran to her, kneeling in front of her, pulling her from Edward's side and into his arms.

"Bells!" he cried, hugging her almost too tightly.

"Dad, are you ok?" she asked, "How is Emily?"

"I don't know," he answered, "I don't know if I'm ok, and I don't know how Emily is, but I'm better now that I can see you are ok."

"Of course I am," she laughed, "And Carlisle will fix Emily."

She spoke with absolute confidence in Carlisle's ability, seeming to have no doubt in her mind, Charlie noticed.

Esme reached out and laid her hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Is there anything I can get you?" she asked, "I've made some coffee."

Charlie cringed away from Esme's touch and shook his head. He released Bella and stood up, looking around again.

"Where is Emily?" he asked.

"Carlisle and Sam took her upstairs to his office," Edward explained, "We have a mini surgery set up there."

"Where is it?"

"Come with me," Esme said, "I'm taking these warm blankets up anyway. I'm sure you'll want to see that everything is all right."

"Let me carry those for you," he offered, seeing the huge bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Oh, these are no trouble," she smiled, "Come this way. The office is up on the second floor."

Charlie followed Esme up the stairs. He thought about this woman, about her kindness and sweet disposition. How could she be the coldhearted monster of the sort Billy had described in the legends? Surely, Esme Cullen couldn't be a vampire. Every time he thought the word vampire, his mind felt like it stuttered over the word.

As they entered the office, Charlie glanced around the room, trying to take in everything and everyone's positions. Emily lay on what seemed to be a hospital bed with Carlisle bending over her, looking at her wounds. Sam stood on the other side holding Emily's hand. Rosalie stood behind Carlisle and appeared to be ready to help him in some way.

Esme flitted over to Rose, handing over the bundle of blankets.

"These are nice and warm," she said, "I've just gotten them out of the dryer."

Carlisle turned and smiled at her briefly.

"Thank you, beloved," he said, "Hello, Charlie. Rose, please cover Emily with those blankets."

He turned back to his examination of the wounds on Emily's face.

Charlie tried to observe what Carlisle was doing, but his hands seemed almost blurred as he touched Emily's face, as if he was moving too fast for the human eye to comprehend.

Carlisle stopped whatever he was doing and looked up.

"I need to talk to Sam and Emily privately," he said, "Charlie, Esme, can you please go downstairs for a while. Emily's medical situation is confidential. Sam and Emily have already given permission for anything to be shared with Rose, since she is acting as my assistant this evening. Esme, please see if Charlie or Bella would like anything to eat or drink."

Esme quickly moved to his side, kissed his cheek and reached out to stroke Emily's hair softly.

"Come on, Charlie," she said, "Let's go down and see what the kids are doing."

Charlie hesitated, looking over at Sam questioningly.

"Go, Charlie," Sam said, "We are fine here."

Charlie left with Esme, torn between staying to try to protect Emily and being near his daughter to try to protect her.

"Edward," Carlisle thought to his son, "Have Bella ask Charlie what happened. It would be a natural question, and I need you to try to hear what he is thinking."

Edward whispered Carlisle's request to Bella. She nodded against his chest.

Charlie sat down in an armchair across from where Edward and Bella sat. He frowned. Bella sat snuggled against Edward, her head on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. His expression looked protective and worried, Charlie noted.

She shouldn't be against him like that, Charlie thought.

Edward helped Bella sit up, but she did not pull away from him. She still sat in the shelter of his encircling arms, her hand resting on his knee.

"So, Dad, what happened to Emily?" Bella asked.

Charlie didn't know what to tell her. Did she know about the wolves? Did she know the secret of the Cullens? How deeply involved was she? He decided to be cautious.

"Emily was wounded by an animal," he said slowly, "I happened to be there to see it."

She'll never believe the truth, if she doesn't know it already, he thought. I wouldn't believe it if someone else told me they saw it. But I did see it, two boys, turning into wolves.

His mind trailed off into a sort of static at that point, too overwhelmed with it all to think about it clearly. But Edward had heard the initial thoughts.

Carlisle wished he had Edward's gift. He heard Bella ask about what had happened and he heard Charlie's verbal answer. How he wished he could hear what Edward had heard. He turned to Sam and Emily.

"I have questions about what happened this evening," he said, "While I'm doing these stitches, can you tell me what happened?"

Sam explained the evening's events in detail as Carlisle carefully injected a local anesthetic near the deep cuts in Emily's face. Carlisle felt deeply disturbed. Charlie had indeed seen two of the Quileute boys transform. What would he do with that information? What would he think about the other side of the legends, the parts about the Cold Ones? What would this mean for the family?

"I told Charlie that he cannot tell anyone what he saw," Sam finished, "But I don't know if he really understood at the time. I will try again and ask Billy to talk to him as well."

"Thank you, Sam," Carlisle answered, "That is crucial. My daughter Alice can see the future, based on decisions, and she sees catastrophe if Charlie Swan tries to go public. We must do all within our power to prevent that."

Sam nodded.

Carlisle had finished stitching. He sat up and looked at Sam and Emily gravely.

"I want to talk to you both about options for Emily," he said, "I've stitched the wounds. Sam, excuse what you might consider an insulting question, but I do have to ask, are there any diseases that can be spread through your bites or claws?"

"Not to humans," Sam replied.

"Ok, that's good," Carlisle said. He carefully places bandages over Emily's wounds. "I'm going to give you some antibiotics and some pain killers, Emily, and I want you to take them as prescribed. The pain killers can be tapered back as you feel better, but the antibiotics are vital. I've cleaned the wounds, but you were on the beach, in a very unsanitary environment when hurt."

"Got it, Doctor," Emily said.

"Call me Carlisle, honey," he said, "I need to ask you, do you know when was your last tetanus shot? Because you might need one."

"Not one year ago," Emily replied, "I am protected."

"Good," Carlisle said, "Now about the future. We have a couple different options to try to keep your face from being too badly scarred. One method is a normal conventional one, the other is definitely not conventional."

"Go on," Sam said.

"I happen to know the country's best cosmetic surgeon," Carlisle explained, "I have met him at conferences, and at the last hospital where I worked before we moved to Forks. His son was seriously injured, and I was the doctor who treated him. He believes I saved his son's life. I could have him here on the first plane tomorrow to work on Emily's face."

"But, Doc—Carlisle," Emily began to protest, "We can't afford a plastic surgeon!"

"You would not have to afford it," he smiled at her, "I would pay for it of course. That is, if he would even let me. I told you he feels I saved his son's life, and he feels he owes me something. That is nonsense, but it's what he thinks."

"We couldn't let you pay for it," Sam argued, "We do not want to be a charity case."

Carlisle looked at him seriously.

"Sam, do not think of it that way. Emily was wounded defending my family. There is nothing we would not do for her. We honor her for what she did."

"I was really defending Bella," Emily said.

"I know, dear, but Bella is part of my family."

"You consider her your daughter, don't you?" Sam asked.

"Yes, we do," Carlisle agreed, "Bella is part of us. To Esme and me, she is a daughter, a truly beloved daughter. In some ways, the fact that she is human, that we need to care for her, cook meals, provide shelter, those things make her more a true daughter than my other children."

Emily smiled at him.

"I know Bella considers both you and Esme as true parents as well," she said.

"That is why I would bring in the surgeon for you," Carlisle said, "I owe you everything for standing up for her. Bella has made difficult choices, and now I suspect things will be even more difficult for a while."

Sam nodded, and Emily looked sad.

"What was the not so conventional option?" Sam finally broke the silence.

"Once Emily's wounds are completely healed, and I can remove the stitches," Carlisle began, "I could use venom to minimize the scarring."

Sam jerked to his feet with anger.

"Venom!" he cried angrily, "You want to use venom on Emily? No way in hell will I allow that!"

Emily reached out to him, taking his hand, and shaking her head at him. She looked back at Carlisle.

"Please explain what you mean," she said.

"Your face will be scarred, Emily," Carlisle said, "There is no way around that fact. However, once the wounds are completely closed, I could use a minuscule amount of venom to heal the scars. You might have some tiny silvery marks remaining, a result of the venom, but not the scars you will have now if we don't do something about it. I don't even think you'd have those, but if you did, they wouldn't even be as noticeable as this."

He pulled down his shirt collar to reveal the mark from where he'd been bitten so many years before.

"I can't do this now, because the venom would eat away the stitches and get into your blood stream, and I will not risk that."

"We'll need to talk about it," Sam said, "I am hesitant, and I think you can understand why."

"Of course, I just want you to know the option is there."

"Can I take Emily home now?" Sam asked.

"Yes, you can go home now."

Carlisle turned to Rose who had stayed out of the conversation.

"Please give me those bottles on the desk behind you," he said.

She handed him the bottles, and he turned back to Emily.

"This is the antibiotic," he handed her the first bottle, "Take these twice a day with food, about 12 hours apart. You don't have any allergies?"

She shook her head. He handed her the second bottle.

"These are the pain meds," he continued, "Initially, you can take these every four to six hours as needed. However, as you start to feel less pain, you can use less of these. Do you have any questions about either prescription?"

"No, I think I've got it," she said.

"I'm sure you know all this," he said, "But I still have to give you the typical warnings. Do not drink alcohol while taking these pain pills, do not try to drive or operate any heavy equipment."

Emily laughed, then winced slightly from the pain. Sam smiled to hear her laugh, though at the same time, it hurt him to see her pain.

"Very good, I think you've got it," Carlisle said, "Go home now, take the pain medicine and get a good night's rest. If you have any side effects, any swelling or anything at all that concerns you, do not hesitate to call me, anytime day or night. And let me know your decision tomorrow, so I can call the surgeon if you decide to go that route."

"Thanks for everything, Carlisle," Sam said, reaching to shake Carlisle's hand, "We will not forget this. I'll have a little chat with Charlie about keeping quiet when I get downstairs."

"Thank you, Sam. Goodnight, Emily, call me anytime, remember."

"I won't forget."

Emily hugged Carlisle and then, hand in hand with Sam, she left the office.

"What do you think, Rose?" Carlisle asked.

"I think they'll go with the plastic surgeon," she said, "I don't know if Sam would want venom anywhere near Emily. But I also think you have loyal friends forever after tonight."

Carlisle sighed.

"Now I have to go down and deal with Charlie."

Rose hugged him.

"It will turn out ok, somehow," she said, "Charlie Swan can't possibly turn against you."

"I don't know," Carlisle disagreed, "It's his daughter, involved with vampires and werewolves. How would any father react? I believe we will have some difficult times ahead for a while, and Bella will be the one to suffer most."

Just then they heard Sam ask Charlie to go outside and talk for a moment. As Charlie exited, Edward spoke quietly, telling everyone what he had been hearing in Charlie's thoughts.

"He's going to try to stop me from seeing all of you, isn't he?" Bella asked.

"I fear so, darling," Carlisle was by her side, hand on her shoulder, "We'll do what we can, but try to think of things from his side of it. He's only trying to protect you."

"From the wrong dangers," Bella snapped.

"You know that, and we know that," Esme said, "But your father doesn't know it."

"He's still not sure about the vampire thing," Edward remarked, "He suspects strongly, based on the fact that the wolf legend is true."

"Bella, just know, we will do everything in our power to keep this from escalating," Carlisle tried to assure her, "You are part of this family, and we will do whatever we can to make things right with your father. But in the beginning, time may be necessary to get him to understand."

Bella hugged Edward closer to herself, and he tightened his arms around her.

"I'm 18," she said, "He can't exactly ground me."

"Let's wait and see what happens," Carlisle said, "You do live with him, and he can expect you to abide by his rules. But maybe it won't be as bad as it could be."

Outside the house, Sam helped Emily into the car and shut the door. He turned to Charlie.

"Look, Chief Swan, I know you must have a million questions," he began.

"You're damned right I have questions!" Charlie replied with a snap.

"I need to get Emily home now," Sam continued, "She needs to rest and take some medicine. But I'm willing to meet with you tomorrow and answer your questions about us."

"Are you one of—one of those, those wolves?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I am the leader of the pack," Sam answered calmly.

"I see," Charlie said, "Come to the station tomorrow. No, better yet, meet me at the diner for lunch."

"I'll be there," Sam agreed, "Charlie, I can't stress to you strongly enough that you must not discuss this with anyone. It's too dangerous."

"What about the Cullens and Bella?" Charlie asked.

"They know everything. But you can't mention it to your deputies, to the school principal, to your ex-wife. You can discuss it with Billy or Harry, of course."

Charlie ground his teeth.

"Why can't I tell the whole damn world about it?" he snarled, "This affects my daughter after all."

"That's exactly why you can't go public," Sam was exasperated, "There are outside forces that protect the secrets. People outside those secrets are not supposed to know. If they find out and it becomes known that they have, those outside forces will take action to silence them and anyone they've told, permanently."

Charlie shivered.

"I won't be saying anything about it for now," he said, "I will wait to hear what you have to say tomorrow. But I will base my decisions on what I feel is best for my daughter. And the town of Forks, of course, but Bella is my first priority."

"I know that," Sam replied, "So, keep her safe, Charlie, keep your mouth shut."

He turned away and got into the car, slamming his door. He leaned over to kiss Emily softly and drove away. Charlie looked after the car for a moment and then went back into the house.

Carlisle met Charlie in the entry.

"I have a feeling you have questions for me?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd like to speak to you, privately," Charlie replied.

"Come to my office."

They mounted the stairs. The vampires listened, not breathing. Edward whispered the discussion to Bella.

"Do you know what happened on the reservation tonight?" Charlie asked without preamble, once they were in Carlisle's office.

"Yes, I know everything," Carlisle looked directly at him.

"And do you know the Quileute legends?"

"Yes."

"Then I have one question for you, Dr. Cullen," Charlie almost spat the word 'doctor,' "Are you, and the rest of your so-called family, vampires?"

Carlisle hesitated. At last, he tried to deflect the question back to Charlie.

"Is that what you think we are, Charlie?"

Charlie exploded, slamming his fist on Carlisle's desk.

"What the hell does that mean?" he roared, "Look, tonight I saw two boys turn into monstrous wolves. I've known these boys all their lives, particularly Jacob Black, son of my best friend in the world. If that wasn't bad enough, these were not just plain old ordinary everyday wolves, they were the size of horses. It's not even a full moon, so they aren't werewolves in the traditional storybook or Hollywood way. No, apparently they can do this change thing at will."

He took a deep breath and began to pace Carlisle's office.

"So then, after I almost have a heart attack or crap my pants," he continued, "And after one of these boys, wolves—whatever the hell they are—injured an innocent girl who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, Sam practically orders me not to talk about it, and you order me not to take her to a normal hospital."

"Did Sam explain how dangerous it would be for you to talk about this with anyone outside?" Carlisle asked calmly.

His calm seemed to bring Charlie's fury back to a boil.

"Yeah, he told me it would be dangerous," he said, spinning to face Carlisle, "Now listen, Billy has been talking about how dangerous you are ever since you arrived in town. It's gotten worse since Bella and Edward started going out. He kept pushing me to remember the old legends. Now I've seen legends come to life before my own damn eyes."

He stopped, took a deep breath and continued.

"If the legends of the wolves are true," he said, "Then the rest of the legend must be true. The parts about the cold ones, vampires. Billy's hints and warnings all point to you and your family being those cold ones. You are all cold. I never see any of you eat. You move faster than anyone should be able to move."

Carlisle said nothing, just sat quietly, letting Charlie rant.

"I believe that if the wolves are real, then the rest must be true," Charlie said finally, "I believe you and your family are vampires. I don't understand how you've hidden it, and I don't understand how my daughter has been alone with you all these months and has not come to any harm. But I don't need to understand all that to know the truth. Damned myths and legends coming to life right in front of me, around my daughter and my town. I wish to God I had never let her come back here to live!"

"Charlie, what Sam told you about going public is true," Carlisle said, "You must not ever speak of anything you suspect. It could kill all of us, including you and Bella, and all the Quileutes, along with anyone you spoke to about your suspicions."

"You are not answering my damn questions!" Charlie answered, "Just tell me straight out, are you and your family vampires?"

Carlisle hesitated, trying to find the right words. But his hesitation was all Charlie needed to draw his own conclusions.

Charlie turned without another word and ran down the stairs.

"Isabella, we're going home, now," he said, grabbing Bella's arm, "Get your things and let's go."

"Dad, why? I'm spending the night here, remember?"

"No you're not, not anymore," he snapped.

He saw her cane and purse on the floor next to the couch, and he snatched them up.

Edward clutched her to him, and whispered in her ear.

"You'd better go with him, love. Don't worry, I'll be over later after he's asleep, and I'll be following behind on foot now. Don't cry, sweet girl, I love you. Oh, and whatever he says or asks, just be honest. You won't help us by trying to lie to him."

He kissed her. Charlie flinched watching them kiss, hearing Bella's whispered words of love.

Bella rose from the couch.

"Esme, please tell everyone goodbye for me," she said.

"I will," Esme answered, rushing to her side to enfold the girl in her arms.

"Here's your cane and purse," Charlie said, "Let's go, now."

He practically dragged her out to the cruiser. Edward and Esme stood at the door, watching. Esme put her arm around Edward.

"It will all work out, somehow," she tried to encourage him, "Charlie knows in his heart that we will not harm Bella. He has evidence to the contrary in fact. Right now, he's just scared, and he's acting like a scared father would act. Give it time, son."

Carlisle came up behind them and rested his hand on Edward's shoulder. Rose and Esme came to join them, just as Alice and Jasper arrived.

"We won't ever leave her," Carlisle promised for them all.

Alice threw herself at Edward.

"It's going to be ok," she said, "Maybe not right away. Charlie is all over the place right now. But, I still see Bella's future with us, so nothing has changed."

Edward looked at all of them, more grateful for their love and support than he could say.

"I need to go to her," he said, "I need to hear what Charlie says, and then I need to be there to comfort her."

"Yes, follow them," Carlisle agreed, "She needs you right now. Keep us posted."

Edward raced away.

The other Cullens looked sadly at each other. Alice began trying to see the future. There just had to be a way to help resolve this, she thought.

Charlie and Bella did not speak on the drive home. Charlie knew Bella would be argumentative about his decisions, and he wanted to hold off on the discussion as long as possible. He didn't want to be distracted while driving.

Bella couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't be disrespectful or begging, so she decided to wait to hear what Charlie was thinking. But if he thought she would meekly go along with any plan to keep her away from Edward, she was determined to find ways around it.

They arrived home and went silently into the house.

"You know, we left my laptop there," Bella said, as they both headed to the living room, "My homework is on that computer."

"I'll get it tomorrow."

She didn't answer. She sat on the couch, and he sat in his old recliner.

Unknown to Charlie, Edward climbed up the tree and into Bella's room. He wished he could be beside her to hold her during what was sure to be a painful conversation. He hoped she could somehow sense his presence and know that he was as close as he could be, and that he would be there waiting in her room.

Charlie cleared his throat. He was not looking forward to what he had to say to his daughter.

"Ok, Bells, I'm assuming you know what happened tonight," he started, "But I want to ask you, do you know everything that happened?"

"Yes, I know everything," she answered.

"I was afraid of that. Do you know about the Quileute legends?"

"Jake told me those legends months ago."

"Ok, then do you know that those legends are based in reality?" he continued.

"Dad, please just get to the point," she said.

"The point is, do you know about the wolves and the vampires?"

Bella hesitated. Should she tell him the truth? Should she laugh? She wished Edward was beside her, holding her hand, whispering his love for her. She wished someone could tell her the right thing to say. She remembered Edward telling her to be honest, and she took a deep breath, preparing to answer Charlie.

"I know everything," she stated calmly, "I know all about the wolves, and I know even more about the Cullens."

"Then you'll understand what I am going to say next," Charlie answered, "No more, Bella, no more. You will not go to the Cullens anymore. You will not go out with Edward, Alice or any of the rest of them. They will not be welcomed in this house again. You will not go to La Push either. No more. From now on, I will drive you to and from school."

Bella jumped to her feet.

"Dad, you can't do that!" she cried.

"Oh yes I can do it, young lady, and I have done it. I'm going to call the school on Monday and see if I can get you switched out of any classes you share with any Cullen. I'll also tell Mr. Green that I do not want you interacting with them at any time."

Bella laughed nastily, a sound she didn't recognize coming from her mouth, a sound Charlie had never heard directed at him.

"I'm 18, Dad, or had you forgotten? You can't call the school and have anything to do with my classes or my interactions with classmates. The principal can't tell you a thing about me either. Adult now, remember, records are sealed."

She was right, Charlie knew. She was too smart to fall for his bluff about school.

"Ok, you've got me on that one," he sighed, "But I can say who comes into my home. I can say who can and cannot drive you, or who you can or cannot see outside school. And I'm telling you, no Cullens, no Jake, nothing."

"I'm 18," she emphasized the words, "You really can't tell me who I can spend my time with or who can drive me anywhere."

"As long as you live under my roof," he snapped, "I can damn well expect you to follow my rules."

"Dad, what the hell has gotten into you?" she snapped back.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do not ever speak to me like that again," he said in a low voice, "I am your father, and you will speak to me with respect. I don't swear at you and will not tolerate it. I can always send you to Jacksonville, back to your mother, if you don't comply."

Bella began to cry.

"You don't want me?" she asked, brokenly.

He got up from his chair and came to sit beside her, putting an arm around her.

"Don't be silly," he said, "Of course I want you. The happiest day of my life, besides your birth, was the day you moved back to live with me. I don't want to send you away. But I expect you to obey my rules. Bells, can't you see, I'm just trying to protect you from all this craziness?"

She put her head on his shoulder, trying to get her tears and anger under control. She wanted him to treat her like an adult, so she thought she'd better act like an adult and try to find adult ways to argue her side. She was sure Edward was in her room by now, listening, and she wanted him to be proud of how she handled herself. Still, she would not agree to stay away from Edward, or from any of the rest of his family.

Bella reached over to find Charlie's hand, holding it while she tried to get him to listen to reason.

"Dad, if you think about it, if you think about everything you know, you'll see the Cullens are no threat to me," she pleaded, "I would have, or could have been terribly injured that time I fell down the stairs at school. Edward caught me. If he was human, he wouldn't have reached me in time."

She stopped. He didn't reply, so she continued.

"Then there was the thing in Port Angeles. You know what would have happened to me if not for Edward and Rosalie. I'd have been raped, probably killed if they hadn't saved me."

"But, Bells—" Charlie tried to interrupt, but she kept on talking, desperately, trying to make him see.

"Think about the prom and the trip this past summer. If they were evil, why would they have been so kind to me? Even more, I was alone with all of them for a month on a private island. If they wanted to hurt me they could have done it then. You'd never have known any differently. They could have said I'd been in a boating accident or drowned or something."

Charlie tried to push away any thoughts about all the good things the Cullens had done for Bella.

"I don't have any answers for you," he told her, "I don't know why they did those things. But they are dangerous, and I will not have you spending time around them anymore."

"Please, please, please, talk to Carlisle," she begged, "How can you think anything bad of Carlisle? He's the kindest most compassionate person I know. And there's never been anyone more full of love than Esme. Please, Dad, talk to them."

"That's another thing," Charlie grumbled.

He was thinking about Carlisle Cullen being a vampire, thinking aloud.

"Such a nice cover for a blood drinking monster, to be a doctor," he said, more to himself than to Bella.

"Oh, how could you say that?" she shrieked indignantly, "Did you not just hear me say how compassionate he is? Besides, the Cullens do not hunt humans!"

The comment about not hunting humans didn't make sense to him, and for the moment, he just brushed it off to think about it later.

"You've got to admit it would be a great way to get blood," he argued.

"Be real, Dad, if Carlisle was killing patients left and right for their blood, wouldn't that be noticed in this little town? Not one person could go missing here without somebody talking about it and without you being involved."

Charlie hadn't thought about things that way. Bella's logic was impressive.

"What if I move out?" she asked, "I'm 18 now, so neither you nor Mom is responsible for me. I can legally move out and live on my own, or I could move in with the Cullens."

"No!" Charlie retorted, "Absolutely not. Bella, if you leave and move in with the Cullens, I'll be forced to take drastic steps. I will not let you put yourself in harm's way like that. I'd go public, or I'd get a doctor to certify you as insane and lock you away somewhere."

He stopped, seeing the look of horrified hurt on her face.

"You'd do that to me? You'd do something so terrible to your own daughter and call it protecting? You'd put all of us at risk, including yourself? What's the matter with you, Dad? You've never been so rigid and unfeeling. You've never decided something without weighing all the facts."

"I've never had my daughter in such danger either," he said, "But of course, I wouldn't have you locked away. But I could go public, or come up with phony charges against one of the Cullens. All I want is for you to be safe. You're everything to me."

He tried to take her hand again, but she jerked it away, standing up and taking a couple steps back from him.

"For now, Dad, for now, I will go along with your rules. I can't risk you bringing disaster down on all of us. But I'm begging you, please, go talk to Carlisle. I think, when you hear his story, you might feel differently. I'm going to bed. I can't talk about this anymore."

"I love you, Bells," Charlie said, "Someday, you'll see I did all this for your own good."

She said nothing in reply. She forced back her tears, determined he would not see her cry over it, and she walked upstairs. She hoped with all her being that Edward would be waiting there for her.

Edward had heard the entire conversation. He'd heard some of what Charlie didn't say aloud. He heard Charlie's complete panic at the idea of vampires, and he knew that at least for now, nothing would change Charlie's mind. He hoped that Charlie, who was normally a level headed man, would calm down in a day or two, and would be able to think things out more rationally. Bella's tears made him wish he could cry too, and he stood just inside her door, ready to hold her the minute she entered the room.

Bella rushed into the room, slamming the door behind her. The instant the door shut, Edward had her in his arms.

"Oh, Edward, what are we going to do?" she sobbed into his shirt, "He can't force me to stay away. He just can't."

"Shhhh," he whispered.

He moved to the bed, sitting down and pulling her onto his lap.

"We'll figure this out," he promised, "Somehow, we'll figure it out. He's truly frightened right now. He's not capable of thinking logically at this time. You can understand that, can't you?"

"I don't want to understand anything right now," she said, "But I guess I can. He doesn't really know you. He doesn't know about you being vegetarians, or any of your histories. But shouldn't what he does know, be enough to show him you are not dangerous to me?"

"Eventually, maybe," he said, "But right now, he's not thinking, he's reacting. All he sees is that his daughter is in danger, and he's reacting. He's not thinking like a cop; he's thinking like a father."

She sighed.

"I'm trying to understand that," she said, "But it's hard."

"I know, love, I know."

Downstairs, Charlie locked up the house, feeling like the world was on his shoulders. He and Bella had never had a fight like the one they'd just had, and he felt terrible. He hoped she could forgive him someday. He trudged up the stairs, looking at her door, wondering if he should knock and try to talk to her again. He shook his head, going on to his own room.

Better let us both cool off, he thought.

"I want to see Alice," Bella said, "In fact, I want to see everyone. Can we go to your house?"

Edward's phone buzzed with a text message.

"It's from Alice," he told Bella, "He said they are all coming over. They'll be here in 20 minutes. She says Charlie will be asleep then. We'll go outside to just inside the woods to meet them. We can hear if Charlie wakes up and get you back to your room if necessary."

They sat on the bed, not talking much, just holding each other close. He stroked her hair, and she clung to him.

"Nothing will ever split us up," he told her, "No matter what he does, I'm going to be here every night. Even if we have to wait till after graduation, when you can claim to go away to college, we will be together. Don't worry."

Charlie fell into a restless sleep, just as the Cullens arrived outside. Edward scooped Bella into his arms and jumped lightly out the window, running to the woods.

As soon as he set Bella on her feet, Esme had her wrapped in her arms.

Everyone surrounded them, touching Bella, trying to comfort her. Soon they were all grouped together hugging. Bella thought she might have laughed at the sight at some other time, but she was too distraught tonight.

"I've been looking at the future," Alice said, "I still see you with us. I even see you with us at Christmas this year. I can't tell what will work. Everyone, let's try something. Each of you make a decision to talk to Charlie and see what happens."

There was silence for a moment. Alice looked at all the different future possibilities with each person talking to Charlie, but only Carlisle's seemed to lead to a happy future. She closed her eyes in frustration.

"It's just not clear," she said, "Edward, it's worst if you try to talk to him right now. It might work with Carlisle, but that's hazy. Charlie just hasn't made any decisions yet."

"I think it's best if we appear to be following Charlie's demands for now," Carlisle started to say.

Bella moaned and reached out to him.

"I don't know if I can do that, Carlisle," she cried, "I can't not see Edward. I can't not see the rest of you."

Carlisle pulled her into his arms.

"I said appear to follow his demands," he comforted, "Edward will be here every night as usual. You'll be in school with him and Alice. We'll try to find other ways to keep in touch with you."

"Maybe Edward could bring me over once in a while, after Charlie goes to sleep," she suggested.

"That wouldn't be advisable," Jasper replied, "If your father woke in the night and made a snap decision to go check on you, we wouldn't know in time to get you back into your room."

"Here's what I suggest," Carlisle said, "I say, let's give Charlie a few days. Let him cool down, let him see you, Bella, going along with his wishes. Keep talking to him; keep encouraging him to come to me. If he doesn't relent in a week or two, I'll go to him and try to talk, parent to parent, as it were."

They all agreed to the plan, looking glum but resigned.

"We'd better get you back to your room," Edward said, "Charlie might have a restless night and I don't want to risk him finding you out of your bed."

Everyone hugged Bella goodnight and told her they loved her and would see her soon. Emmett picked her up and swung her in a circle.

"You'll never get rid of me, little sister," he said, "Don't despair, we will figure this out."

"Thanks, Emmett."

Edward picked her up and they were back in her room in a breath.

"I'll go get changed," she said.

She didn't move. She leaned against him, and he just held her.

"Let me help you," he whispered, "What would you like to wear for sleeping?"

"There's some shorts and a tank top in the bottom drawer of the dresser," she directed.

He turned on her electric blanket, then flashed to the dresser and found the blue set, bringing them back to her.

"Let me help you," he said again.

He looked at her face, drawn and pale from emotion and worry. He saw her blinking back tears. This had been a terrible night for her. First Emily's injury, then her father learning the truth in such a shocking manner, and then Charlie forbidding her to have anything to do with him and his family. All he wanted to do was hold her, and to fix anything that was wrong with her or her life.

"Stay there," he said, "I'm going to undress you and help you get ready for bed. Is that—is that all right with you?"

He felt suddenly shy and nervous. Would she mind his boldness?

Bella felt a tiny glow of happiness at his words. Edward still loved her, still wanted her, and he was helping her in the only ways he knew how. It wasn't even remotely a sexual feeling, just a small touch of happiness and peace. All hell had broken out around them that night, but they, the essential Edward and Bella, were still ok. She smiled at him.

"I'd like that very much."

Edward ran his hands down her hair, running his fingers through it gently. Slowly, he reached to her shirt and carefully lifted it over her head, helping her get the sleeves off her arms. He stood back a moment, just looking at her perfect body, drinking in the wonder of her soft skin and breasts. She was beautiful to him, in every way, inside and outside, though he knew she didn't realize how lovely she was. He smiled as he saw her blush begin to spread down her chest.

"You are truly exquisite," he said.

He ran his hands down her back and up and around her sides to her breasts. Every touch was soft and tender, worshipping, loving. He was not trying to arouse her; he just wanted her to know how very much he loved her.

He knelt at her feet, removing each shoe and sock, massaging each foot as he did so. Bella hummed in appreciation.

Carefully, he undid the button and zipper on her jeans and pulled them down, holding her as he pulled them off each leg.

When he was done, she stood before him, wearing only her bra and panties, looking shy but happy, the most beautiful sight in the world to him.

"I'd like to give you a massage," he told her, "May I remove your bra?"

"Yes," her voice was almost soundless.

He quickly unclasped the bra and laid it with the rest of her clothes on her dresser. He helped her put on the blue shorts, and then he led her to her bed, helping her lie down on her stomach.

With all the caution he could muster, trying to be gentle but still give her a good massage, he began to work over her back and neck, moving down to her rear and then to her legs and back up her body again. As he massaged, he kept up a running stream of words.

"We're going to work this all out. Nothing and nobody will ever keep us apart, because we belong together. We're going to have our forever, I promise you. I'm the luckiest man in the world because the most beautiful, kindest, most loving woman in the world loves me and wants to be with me forever. I love you so much, my Bella. Never ever doubt it or forget it."

As he talked, he felt her muscles relaxing under his touch.

When he was finished, he helped her put on her tank top and pulled the covers over her, lying beside her, holding her close against him.

"I love you, Edward," she told him, "I won't be apart from you, and I won't let Charlie keep us separated for long."

"I won't stay away from you," he said, "I'll be here every night, and we'll be together all day at school. We'll work this out, love."

He stroked her hair, humming softly.

Bella drifted into a restless sleep. Her dreams were more like nightmares. In every one, somebody was taking Edward away. Sometimes, all the Cullens were walking away from her. She would run after them, calling for them to stop, to take her with them, but they seemed not to hear and just kept walking away.

"No, no, don't leave me," she whimpered, "Please don't leave me."

"Hush, love, I'm here I'm not leaving you."

Edward saw tears on her cheeks as she dreamed. He wanted to kill Paul for bringing this about, for causing this anguish for his girl. If Paul had only kept his temper under control, none of this would have happened. Bella continued to thrash in her sleep, whimpering from time to time, waking for a moment to assure herself that Edward was still there. She would fall back into her restless world of nightmares again, and the process would start all over.

In the early hours of the morning, Charlie awoke from a nightmare of his own. Bella had left him. No word, no warning, just left. He woke with a start, sitting up in bed, breaking into a cold sweat. He got out of bed, thinking he should go check on her.

Charlie stood outside Bella's closed door for a long moment, just listening. He heard the sound of her moving restlessly, heard a quiet cry and sob.

"Edward, Edward, come back. Esme, don't leave me, please."

Charlie's heart broke at the words. His daughter was hurting, and it was his fault. He opened the door soundlessly and tiptoed across to her bed. From where he stood in the closet, Edward watched.

Charlie reached down to smooth a stray lock of hair away from Bella's eyes. He stroked her forehead, just looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Bells," he whispered, "I'm so sorry. I hate to hurt you like this. I'm just trying to do what's right, trying to keep you safe. You're the brightest spot in my world. You're my whole world, from the first moment I saw your sweet face. I can't lose you. I would die if I lost you."

He bent down and kissed her cheek softly, a tear from his own eyes falling onto her face.

"We'll get through this," he whispered.

He smoothed her hair again, tucked the covers around her and left.

Edward had been deeply moved by Charlie's words. He vowed to himself, to Bella and to Charlie, that one way or another they would all work this out.

He got back into bed beside Bella, whispering his love and keeping her safe in his arms for the rest of the night.

_End Notes:_

_Trust me? Please, trust me, and trust Charlie and Carlisle. Ok? I'm sorry, I know this is painful right now. I'm not big into angst, so please hang in there. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it done. I won't keep you hanging too long, and I won't draw out the pain. Things had to go this way to keep the story real._

_Many of the stories or authors I've recommended have stories up for awards in the shimmer awards. This story was not nominated for anything, but I want to encourage you to still go vote. www . shimmerawards . com_

_Recs_

_Home, by ClaraBella75_

_Bella Swan returns to Forks to say goodbye. Her past and present collide, revealing secrets and opening old wounds. Will Bella be able to finally find her way home again? This is a vamp story and I just discovered it the other day and fell in love with it._

_http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/6327011/1/Home_

_Set Fire to the Rain, by SunshineGal3_

_A woman whose job is to bring people back from the brink of self-destruction. An alcoholic who prefers his addiction to facing his demons. Everyone has given up on him...everyone but her. I don't normally like stories about alcoholism or drug addiction, as I've lived with it in real life with family members, but this story grabbed me and won't let go. Well written and beautiful with a broken Edward like I've never seen before. I want to hug him._

_http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/7056954/1/Set_Fire_to_the_Rain_


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer:_

_Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and these characters. Oh well. _

_Author Notes_

_Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews of the last chapter. Most of you understand Charlie's reaction, even though you hope he comes around soon. Everyone seems to realize it was the most realistic parental reaction. That means so much to me. This Charlie is one of my favorite characters I've ever written, and your support for him and trust in me mean more than I can say. I hoped to get this resolved in this chapter, but Bella and Edward had other ideas, and as it ended up over 6,000 words, I decided to stop. Please, continue to trust me, ok? I'm all about happy endings, and that includes Charlie. But remember, at the end of this chapter, it won't even have been 24 hours. Hang in there._

_Thanks to Dooba for all she does. I always say I could never do this without you, but it's more true every chapter. Thanks to Shannon, Drotuno, Divine Inspiration and PiedPiperOSIB, my amazing prereaders, who keep me going in so many ways. All but Shannon have stories here I've recced before, and I believe they all have stories up in the shimmer awards. Show them some love._

CHAPTER THIRTY

Charlie woke the next morning, wondering if the entire crazy night before had been a dream. He peeked into Bella's room, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw her still asleep. He'd feared she might have run away in the night. The tear stains on her cheeks broke his heart and nearly made him waver in his determination to keep her away from Edward and his family. She would never understand how much it hurt him to be the cause of her tears, not unless she ever had a child of her own and had to make hard decisions in the child's best interest. He stood watching her for a few minutes, praying silently that she would always be safe. At last he turned away to go downstairs and make coffee. He shut her door behind him, hoping she'd forgive him someday.

From where he stood in Bella's closet, Edward waited for Charlie to leave Bella's room. The rift between his love and her father upset him deeply. Bella and Charlie had grown close since she'd moved back to Forks, and Edward felt responsible for the problems they were having now. If he'd never come into Bella's life, he thought, she and Charlie wouldn't be arguing and hurting now.

He pushed that thought away as soon as he had it. He could not regret the steps that had led them here. After all, he had his Bella, his mate, his love, and they could not be parted now, without causing them both terrible pain. Even if he had stayed away in the beginning, Edward was confident that somehow, fate would have brought them together. They were meant to be together; it was as simple as that. Edward could no more fight that, than he could stop the earth from orbiting the sun.

He moved swiftly back to her bed, taking her into his arms and holding her as tightly as he dared. It was a Saturday, and with Charlie's ban in place, he wouldn't be able to see Bella this weekend, except for the usual nighttime visits. Charlie would be meeting with Sam Uley later, and Edward hoped he could spend that time with her, but he had no idea if Charlie would be gone any other time on the weekend.

Gently, Edward kissed Bella.

"Wake up, love," he whispered, "I have to go for a while, and I want to see you before I leave."

Bella woke with a start. Her night had been restless, miserable with sad dreams. She knew she'd woken several times during the night, but Edward had been there every time, to hold her and tell her how much he loved her.

"I don't know how I'm going to get through the weekend without seeing you," she said, "It will be the first weekend we haven't spent together in months."

"I know," he answered, "I already feel quite lost and unsure of how to pass the time. But Charlie will be out for a while today, and of course, I'll be here tonight."

"If only I could get him to talk to Carlisle," she sighed, "I know he'd come around if he heard the story from Carlisle."

They were silent for a while. Edward just held her in his arms, rocking her softly, kissing her hair and her face.

"I have to believe it will all work out," he told her at last, "Meeting you brought hope back into my life, something that had been gone for many years. I cannot give up that hope now. Charlie will come around, once he has all the facts and can analyze them as he would any other case. I must believe that."

"Me too," she sighed.

Bella reached to her iPhone, pressing the home button so it would speak the time.

"It's after nine," she groaned, "I guess I'd better get up. If I'm going to try to be reasonable to resolve things with my dad, I suppose hiding away in my room all day is not a good idea."

Edward chuckled.

"Probably not the best idea, sweet girl," he said, brushing her hair back from her face, "One of us will be nearby all day. I'll be here when Charlie leaves for his meeting with Sam, but at other times, someone from the family will be around if I'm not. We will never leave you truly alone or unprotected."

"And Alice will be constantly checking the future," Bella said, "It's comforting to know the rest of the family won't desert me in deference to Charlie's wishes."

Just then Alice came through Bella's window.

"Silly Bella," she sang, "As if any of us could do without you."

She turned to Edward.

"Go home for a while. I'll stay here for the morning. Carlisle would like to talk with you and jazzy to try to plan strategy."

Bella clutched Edward's hand, not wanting to let him leave.

"Jasper is the strategy person," she objected, "Why do they need Edward?"

"Because he knows Charlie better than any of the rest of us," Alice answered, "I know he's fond of me and Rose, but Edward has spent so much time with Charlie, because of being here so often, and he can sometimes hear his thoughts. They need his input. And besides, I want to do some make-up with you today to hide those dark circles from your bad night."

Bella knew it was no use arguing.

"All right, Alice," she gave in, "You'll be back later, Edward?"

"Of course I will. Text me if you need me before then."

They clung to each other, kissing with desperation.

"I love you," she cried.

He held her face in his hands, his kisses turning from desperate to tender.

"I love you, my Bella," he said, "Nothing and nobody can ever change that. Do not forget it. Hang onto that knowledge."

He kissed her one more time and leapt out the window, his nonbeating heart aching from the loss of her touch.

Alice was frustrated. Charlie was calmer today, but he still had not made any definite decisions, and Alice just wanted him to make a choice, so she could see it, and they could all figure out what to do from there. She could understand Charlie's fear, but her family was devastated by his reactions and edicts about Bella. The sorrow everyone felt was nearly crippling Jasper. Alice was almost always happy, and she hated to see those she loved so sad and worried.

Alice helped Bella get ready for the day, expertly hiding the dark circles under her eyes.

"Don't you think it would be better if Dad saw me looking miserable?" Bella asked.

"I can't tell about that," Alice said, "But my focus is on you, and I want you to feel strong and proud, which you will achieve easier if you know you don't look as miserable as you feel."

Bella shrugged. She supposed Alice was right about that, but part of her didn't really care.

"I'll be right outside in the trees," Alice told her, "If you need me, just say my name, I can hear you. If I have to leave, someone else will be here. We'll keep you updated with texts."

She kissed Bella's cheek.

"We will get through this," she promised, "Don't give up hope. Charlie's about to come up here if you don't show yourself downstairs. I'll slip out."

Bella hugged her, trying not to cry. It was ridiculous, the way they all had to sneak around, she thought. She took a deep breath to gather her strength and courage, and then she opened her bedroom door and started downstairs to face Charlie.

As Bella entered the kitchen, she heard the sound of the newspaper rustling, and a coffee mug being set on the table. She did not bother to acknowledge that Charlie was there, however. She walked to the refrigerator, pulling out the milk, preparing to have a quick bowl of cereal.

"Morning, Bells," Charlie said.

"Mmm," she replied.

She did not smile over her shoulder at him, or turn around to face his direction. She continued to fix her bowl of cereal.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment this morning then?" Charlie asked, sighing.

"I don't have anything to say," she answered.

"Sit down, Bella," he said, "I'll get your coffee." She sat down and began to eat, while Charlie got her coffee and set it on the table. He sat back down, searching for words to ease the tension between them.

"Look, Bells," he began, "I know you're upset, angry with me. I understand that. But someday, if you ever have a child, you'll understand why I'm doing this."

"I will never understand it," she scoffed, "For one thing, I'll never have a child; I don't want to have a child. For another thing, you threatened some rotten things last night, Dad. You said you'd lock me in a hospital or drum up fake charges against Edward. How can you expect me to forgive that?"

Charlie groaned internally. He should have known she'd latched onto those words, spoken in the heat of anger, but never really meant.

"I didn't mean any of that," he tried to explain, "I was angry. I was scared and upset, when you said that since you are 18, you'd just move out. I shot off my mouth and said whatever came into my head as a threat."

She didn't answer. Inside, she had understood that he was saying things he didn't mean, but it had still hurt her deeply.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe," he said, "It's what any father would do."

"What happened to my father the cop?" she asked, "You always tell me never to make snap judgments, always look for the truth, for the evidence that will show the reality of anything. Yet, here you are, making snap judgments about people who are the kindest most loving you'll ever find. You base these judgments on old scary movies and old legends, but nowhere have you sought any facts. Why not?"

"Vampires drink blood," he insisted, "What else do I need to know?"

"I told you last night, but you didn't pay any attention. The Cullens don't drink human blood. They drink the blood of animals."

"I don't understand that," he replied.

"Carlisle can explain it better than I can," she sighed, "Basically, Carlisle didn't want to hurt humans. He made a choice after he was changed, to live on the blood of animals. He's inspired the others to follow him in that lifestyle. After all, none of them chose this life. It was forced upon each of them."

"What does that no human blood thing have to do with anything?"

"Well, it has to do with the fact that the Cullens are not running around slaughtering human beings for dinner!" she snapped.

"So, are you going to stand here and tell me that none of these noble creatures have ever had a person for lunch?" he asked sarcastically.

Bella looked down, fiddling with her charm bracelet. She was no good at lying, but the history of the individual Cullens was not hers to share, nor did she believe it would help Charlie's impression of them.

Charlie noted her hesitation.

"You can't tell me they've never hurt a person, can you?"

"Dad, I can't tell you their private business," she said, avoiding the subject, "It's not my place to tell you about them. Carlisle will tell you everything. You're meeting with Sam, so why not meet with Carlisle?"

"How long have you known the truth?" he asked.

"I've known since almost the beginning," she replied, "I started noticing little things that were different about them. Then, the day I almost fell down the stairs at school, I noticed Edward didn't have a heartbeat."

"And did they tell you then?"

"No, they aren't allowed to tell humans the truth. It was Jake, who told me the legends, and I figured out the rest myself. The night of the thing in Port Angeles, I asked them straight out if they are vampires, and they told me the truth."

Charlie shivered at the casual way she said the word vampire.

"The whole vampire thing doesn't freak you out at all?" he was incredulous.

"No it doesn't," she said, "By the time I knew the truth, I already knew them, knew who they were inside, knew their goodness and loving personalities. Honestly, I don't know how I'd feel if I found out the way you did. But I know I'd want to know the truth."

"Can you tell me, to my face, that you have never been in danger from any of the Cullens?" Charlie persisted.

She hesitated, remembering Isle Esme and she and Jasper's incident alone in the kitchen.

"I can tell you no Cullen has ever hurt me," she answered firmly.

"I didn't actually ask if they'd ever hurt you," he pointed out, "I asked if you'd ever been in danger."

He sounded like a cop now, questioning a witness, demanding the truth, looking for a crack in the story.

Bella knew she could not pull off a convincing lie. She twirled her bracelet around her wrist, finding the Cullen crest charm and running her fingers over it repeatedly, as she searched for words. She seemed to find strength, remembering that they would not expect her to lie to her dad, and knowing that no matter how things went, they would all love her and accept her, as they always had. She raised her head, looking toward Charlie.

"I did cut myself on vacation," she began, "I was alone with Jasper, while the others were hunting in the rain forest on the mainland. He lost his focus for a minute over the blood, but he didn't hurt me. I talked to him, and he got himself together and helped me wrap up my cut finger. I was in no danger ever."

"Yeah, right, no danger. You said yourself he, what did you call it, lost focus? You tell me a vampire nearly killed you, and then calmly you say you were in no danger. This is exactly what I'm talking about, and why I forbid you from being around them. Bells, this thing you feel for Edward, it's first love, not for real lifetime love. You'll get over it, move on, find someone else. It's the way these things go. Nobody stays in love with the same person they loved at 17 or 18. You'll see, this is for the best."

"Dad!" she shrieked the word, "Like you've gotten over Mom after all this time?"

She shot the words at him, even as she knew it was a low blow. She just couldn't care at the moment.

Charlie felt like she'd punched him in the gut. How could he argue with that? He fell back on an age-old parent trick.

"We're not talking about me," he said sternly, "Whatever I do or do not feel for your mom has nothing to do with you and Edward. My word still stands. You will not see him or the rest of them anymore, outside school, which I can't control. At least you're safe at school, I hope."

She took a deep breath, frustrated and angry.

"I can see it's no use talking to you," she spat, "I never would have dreamed my dad would be so narrow-minded."

She took her bowl and mug to the sink, washing them quickly. Without another word, she glared in Charlie's direction, then turned and walked out of the room.

"Bella, Bella, come back, we're not finished talking," Charlie called after her.

She ignored his demand and ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Bella paced angrily around her room for a few moments. Would he never try to look at the facts? Would he continue in this obstinate way, until she left for good? Didn't he want to resolve things with her?

She tried to read a book, tried to work on her computer, but she couldn't concentrate on anything. She stood at her open window, wondering which Cullen was outside, wishing whoever it was would come to her.

At last she threw herself down on her bed, just waiting for the sound of Charlie leaving for his meeting with Sam. Edward would be with her then, and she needed him desperately.

She heard the crackle of paper and discovered she was lying on a piece of heavy paper that had not been there when she'd gone downstairs. She pulled it out, smiling, when she felt Braille on the paper.

"How on earth did you write in Braille?" she said aloud, knowing someone would hear her.

She smiled, feeling happy for the first time since the horrible mess had begun the previous evening. She turned the page right side up, and read:

"Dearest Bella,

We all wanted to surprise you with this. We bought a Braille embosser and some translation software, so we could write notes to you.

"Emmett says to tell you that embosser is louder than an angry grizzly Bear. Rose says to tell you that we know we can text, but we all thought being able to write to you in braille would be more meaningful. Besides, as Esme says, you can save our notes forever this way."

The tears Bella had been holding back came to her eyes. She felt overwhelmed with love for the Cullens over such a gesture. Nobody in her life before, not even her parents, had ever learned braille or tried to find ways to communicate in braille. She knew email, texts, phone calls, it was all so much easier, not to mention cheaper. Braille embossers and braille translation software was very expensive. She wiped her eyes and continued to read the letter.

"Well, we ordered all this as a surprise sometime ago, and it all arrived yesterday. We were going to surprise you last night, and then all this with Charlie happened. I decided to surprise you with this little note, and I hope it helps you get through this day.

"My Bella, my love, never forget how much I love you. I love you with all that I am. You make me believe in myself again. You make me believe I have a soul, because how could a soulless monster find the love of an angel like you. You make me believe in every wonderful perfect thing in the world and universe.

"There is nothing I would not do for you, no sacrifice I would not give to make you happy. No matter how long this may take, I promise you, somehow, this will all work out.

"I love you, Bella. I will never stop loving you, and I will never leave you or desert you. Hold onto that, as we go through this time. Know that I am, and each member of my family is with you through every minute.

Keep safe, keep my heart safe, as it is yours alone forever.

Love,

Your Edward."

Bella hugged the two pages of braille to her chest. How had they known how much this would help her? She read it several time, hugged it again, kissed his name, and then she put it on her nightstand, where it would be handy for when she wanted to read it again.

After Bella had stormed upstairs, Charlie sank back into a chair, putting his head in his hands. How had things gone so badly? He'd hoped that with morning, both of them could have discussed things more rationally. She'd almost had him convinced for a moment, but then she told that story about cutting herself, and all his fear had risen again. He longed to give in and let her have anything she wanted. The sadness in her eyes nearly broke him. But as her father, it was his responsibility, above anything else, to keep her safe. Sometimes, keeping her safe and making her happy were at odds with each other.

He groaned, feeling a headache start. He went to the sink to wash his breakfast dishes. He didn't want to leave them for Bella to do, considering how things were between them. He felt relief when he saw it was nearly time to meet Sam at the diner.

"I'm leaving, Bella," he called up the stairs.

She didn't answer, but he hadn't expected it. Would she ever speak to him again, he wondered.

Sam was waiting, when Charlie arrived at the diner. Charlie reluctantly shook hands with Sam.

"How's Emily today?" he asked.

"She's in some pain, but Carlisle gave her some good meds to help with that," Sam answered, "We'll be heading over to the Cullens later to have him check the wounds."

They ordered their lunch, and when the waitress had left, Charlie got right to the point.

"I'm kinda surprised you took Emily to Carlisle Cullen," he said, "Considering what the Cullens are, and your tribe's feelings about, about, vampires."

He barely spoke the word, almost embarrassed to say it aloud.

"If this had happened a year ago, I'd agree with you," Sam replied, "But thanks to Bella's efforts, some of us have had the chance to get to know who the Cullens really are, instead of just thinking about what they are. It's caused some of us to change our minds about certain things."

"What do you mean, thanks to Bella's efforts?"

Somehow, Charlie was not surprised that his daughter was involved in the wolfish change of heart. If he wasn't careful, she'd be working her magic on him and getting him to change his mind as well.

Sam explained all the things Bella had done to try to bring peace between the two sides of the ages old battle of mythical beings.

"She pushed, she nagged, she debated," he laughed, remembering Jake's thoughts about the conversations Bella had with him.

"That sounds like Bella," Charlie sighed, "She doesn't see the bad or danger in the situation at all."

"I'd say it's more that she sees through the bullshit," Sam said, "She's used to people seeing that she's blind and dismissing her or ignoring her, thinking she's helpless and all that. She just refuses to base her judgments on superficial things."

"I'd say vampires and werewolves are a bit beyond superficial," Charlie muttered.

"Look, Charlie, I know you're upset about all this. Hell, you found out in the worst possible way. But we aren't the bad guys. The Cullens aren't even the bad guys."

"I saw one of your so-called pack hurt your own fiancé, Sam. You can't tell me they aren't dangerous. I've forbidden Bella to spend time with any of you and with the Cullens."

"I'm thinking she didn't take that very well," Sam chuckled, in spite of the seriousness.

"No, she's having the mother of all tantrums right now, but she'll thank me later," Charlie said.

"Are you sure she'll thank you, Chief Swan?" Sam asked, "I know what Billy has been trying to drill into your head, but I also know that even though the Cullens are vampires, they are not dangerous to humans."

"Ok, if that's the case, if the Cullens are so safe, then why do the Quileute boys turn into wolves?"

"It happens because there are vampires in the area," he explained, "It doesn't matter what kind of vampires. The Quileutes made a treaty with the Cullens a long time ago, because they knew the Cullens were different. Do you think I would have brought Emily to see Dr. Cullen, if I thought Carlisle, or any of the Cullens were dangerous?"

"I don't know what to think," Charlie admitted, "I wanted to meet with you today to hear the Quileute part of this. I also want to know what you are doing about the boy that hurt Emily."

"Paul is being dealt with through the elders and pack," Sam said, "It's tribal business. For what it's worth, or not, to you, Paul is devastated by what he did. He has a problem with his temper, and the wolf thing doesn't help. He is sorrier than you could ever know. Emily has forgiven him."

Charlie shrugged. It wasn't really his business, he supposed. Bella, and her interactions and participation in the whole situation was the only thing that really mattered, as long as the other humans in Forks continued to be safe.

"Sam, can you assure me that the people of this town are safe, either from you or from the Cullens?"

"I am 100 percent positive of that," Sam said with confidence, "I can't guarantee against other vampires, but I know the Cullens are safe."

"What do you mean about other vampires?"

"You surely don't think the Cullens are only vamps in the world, do you?" Sam asked, "There are others, possibly hundreds or thousands of others. Very few live the way the Cullens live."

"That's another thing," Charlie interrupted, "Bella kept going on about the Cullens not drinking human blood."

"That's correct," Sam said, "I don't know all the reasons behind it, but I do know the Cullens choose to live differently from others of their kind. They live on the blood of animals. Apparently, Carlisle made this choice many years ago, and the others follow his lead."

"But you say there are others, possibly many many others, who do not live the way they do?" Charlie tried to confirm.

"Yes, that is true," Sam agreed, "Not long ago, maybe about six months, there was a party of human drinkers through town. The Cullens joined with us to drive them out of town."

Charlie had been just about to take a sip of coffee, when Sam mentioned the other vampires. The cup dropped from his hand, spilling the luke warm coffee across the table.

"I'm sorry," Sam said, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I wish I'd never settled here," Charlie exclaimed, "I think I should pack up and take Bella and move far away. Maybe I should go on the national news, hell, the world news, and tell everyone about the dangerous creatures living among us, unknown to anyone!"

Sam froze. This was not good. Charlie was freaking out, and he needed to get him under control.

"Charlie Swan, do you want to bring death down upon us all?" Sam hissed.

"Of course not!"

"Then shut the hell up about broadcasting this to the world. Don't you get it yet? You can't ever tell anyone what you know. If you do, if it gets back to certain—people—you would bring about the destruction of all of us, most especially you and Bella."

"Who? Who would be doing the destroying?" Charlie asked, "Will the kind and gentle Cullens take revenge on me?"

"No, the Cullens won't," Sam said, "You really need to talk to Carlisle to get all the details. But there are others, rulers of the vampire world. All I know for sure is that they are very powerful. The one rule they must all live by is that humans must never know the truth. That's part of the treaty we have with the Cullens. We will never reveal their secret, and they won't reveal ours."

"How does this affect me or Bella?"

"Bella knows the truth about vampires," Sam explained, "Now, you do too. They won't care how it happened, and they won't forgive it. Not to mention, my people. We are secret, nobody knows about us, but if you went public, everyone would know. If the vampire rulers didn't kill us for being vampire hunters, how do you think the people of Forks would react? Vampires can't be killed by anything a human can do, but it would only take one gunshot to the head to kill any of us in the Pack."

"I'm so damned confused," Charlie said.

"I know you are," Sam said, "I can only tell you what I know from my own experience. We will not hurt you, Bella or anyone else. The Cullens will not hurt Bella. In fact, I've never seen anything like the love and acceptance they give your daughter. She is safe with them."

"I think I'll decide for myself what constitutes safe for my daughter."

"Whatever you say. But remember, talk to Carlisle Cullen. Listen to Bella. Don't judge without all the facts. Isn't that what you always argued with Billy? You couldn't judge the Cullens without all the facts. Listen to yourself."

Sam threw his share of money on the table and stood up.

"I need to get home and take Emily to the doctor," he stated, "Please, Charlie, whatever else you do, keep this all to yourself. Our very lives, all of our lives, depend on you."

Charlie sat for a long time, staring at nothing, thinking of all Sam had said. He found it strange that Sam had so strongly defended the Cullens. In spite of Billy and the other elders, it was obvious that Sam didn't think the Cullens were dangerous. Bella had pleaded and begged for him to listen. They had both told him he couldn't tell anyone else. Carlisle had said the same thing, Charlie remembered. He felt more confused than he had ever felt in his life before. Wasn't it right for him to want to protect his daughter from the secret world in which she was so deeply involved? Surely, she'd get over Edward someday, wouldn't she?

As soon as Charlie's car had pulled out of the driveway, Edward had entered Bella's room through her window. He was beside her in a flash, taking her into his arms.

Bella threw herself at him, hugging him fiercely, her lips seeking his in a needy kiss.

"Thank you for my letter!" she said, "I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"You're welcome," he smiled, pleased that the note had been such a success.

He sat on her bed, pulling her onto his lap. They held each other a long time, saying nothing, just hanging on, never wanting to let go.

"Everyone sends their love," Edward told her, "They all wanted to come. Emmett is outside now keeping watch, and he'd like to come in for a moment if you don't mind."

Bella ran to the window.

"Come in Teddy," she called, "I need my brother bear."

Emmett was there in a second. He picked her up and hugged her.

"Bellarina, are you ok?"

"I'm ok, Em," she sighed, "I know it's only been a day, but I miss everyone already. Just knowing I can't see them makes it worse."

"I know little sister," he said, putting her back on Edward's lap.

"Is everything all right?" Edward asked.

"All clear," Emmett said, "No trouble around. I just wanted to see Bella. I'll take off now, since you're here. Jas and I are going hunting."

He kissed the top of Bella's head.

"Don't despair, Bellarina," he said, "I can't believe it isn't all going to work out. And no matter what, you're a Cullen, one of us, and we stick by our own."

Bella smiled at him, and Emmett left, feeling pleased with himself.

"Do you feel better?" Edward asked.

"A little. Did you or Alice hear the argument I had with my dad?"

He held her closer.

"Yes, Alice heard it and told us all. I'm so sorry, love."

"I just want to forget for a while," she sighed, "Make me forget, Edward."

He looked at her for a moment.

"I love you," he said.

He began to kiss her with more passion. His lips pressed hard against hers, his tongue entered her mouth and tangled with hers.

Bella pressed her body closer to him, wanting more, seeking something deeper.

Edward's hands reached under her shirt, stroking her skin.

"Take this off, beautiful," he murmured, helping her remove her shirt as he spoke.

He undid her bra and laid it on the floor with her shirt.

"Lie down. That's it. Just relax. Let me help you forget for a little while."

He sat gazing at her, lightly stroking over her chest. He bent over her, nuzzling her throat, his nose grazing over her inhaling the essence of her blood, smelling her growing desire. A light sheen of sweat covered her skin, as her desire grew, and he tasted it with his tongue, reveling in all her flavors.

"I've seen the entire world, but I've never seen anything as lovely as you."

Bella gasped and reached for him.

He began to kiss down her neck, her throat, her chest, stopping to take a nipple into his mouth and suck. He desperately wanted to graze it with his teeth, but he was afraid of possibly breaking the skin and letting any of his venom into her blood. He flicked his tongue over the nipple, and she moaned.

"You like that?" he asked.

Her only answer was to press her body harder against him. She wanted friction, and she tried to push into him. She felt his hardness and knew how much he wanted her.

"Edward, please," she begged.

He kissed down her stomach, as his fingers slipped beneath the top of her jeans.

Bella fumbled, trying to undo the snap and zipper on her jeans.

"I'll do that," he said, "Wait."

He removed her jeans, leaving her in nothing but her panties. She blushed and smiled.

He stroked down her body. He felt nervous, worried about what he was doing. Was he touching her right? Her panting breaths, her scent, it all told him she was enjoying it, but this was new territory for him. He longed to see all of her, to rip the panties off her and gaze at every part of her body. He slid his hand down, over her panties to the place between her legs he so wanted to touch. He felt the dampness there, thrilled to know he was having this effect on her.

Bella raised her hips, pressing herself into Edward's hand. She was trembling, scared but excited, wanting more and wanting him to stop. His touches were driving her crazy. Something was building in her that she had never felt before.

"Edward, I—please," she gasped.

He slipped one finger under her panties, amazed by the softness he found. Her heat was incredible. Carefully, he cupped her, and she writhed with pleasure and need. He wanted to bury himself in her warmth forever.

"Let me touch you," she breathed.

He removed his hand and lay beside her. Grasping her hand, he placed it on his jeans, so she could feel how hard he was.

"Never think I don't want you," he said, "This is what happens to me whenever we are together."

Bella felt a sense of being powerful and strong. She was the one having this effect on him, making him want her in such a way. She smiled, feeling the smile like nothing that had ever been on her face before. She moved to his zipper and carefully, moved it down, opening the button of his jeans at the same time. She slid her hand into his pants and wrapped her fingers over him.

Edward held his breath. The feeling of her hand on him, even through his underwear overwhelmed him. Desire crashed through him. He put his hand over hers, pressing her fingers into squeezing him. She wanted to touch him, feel all of him, and she slipped her hand under the waistband of his boxers, until she was feeling only Edward.

With feather soft touches, she explored him, feeling his length and hardness. She was fascinated with his body. She moved her fingers to the tip, sliding down again, wrapping around him.

Suddenly, her hand was empty. Edward was lying on top of her. He had removed his jeans, and the only things separating them were two thin layers of material. She raised her hips, trying to find friction against him. He pressed against her, letting her feel him, hard and wanting. They moved together. He could smell how aroused she was. He loved knowing he was having that effect on her. He wanted her, wanted to claim her, take her, bite…

Edward threw himself across the room, clutching the windowsill, taking deep breaths of fresh air.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"No, no, my sweet girl," he answered, "Quite the opposite. Everything you did was right. I—I had to stop. I was going to lose control. I want you so bad, and I just wanted to, to take you."

She smiled, feeling that triumphant power again.

"You could have taken me, you know," she said.

Feeling in control again, he went back to the bed, lying beside her and taking her in his arms.

"Not this way," he said, "Charlie will be home soon. I don't want our first time to be stolen with possible interruptions. I don't want it to be a reaction to fear either. When it happens—and it will happen, Bella—I want it to be a very special occasion. Besides, I wanted to bite too. It's a natural part of sex for us. I was afraid I would bite you and not be able to stop in the heat of the moment."

She stroked his hair.

"It's ok, sweetheart," she kissed him, "I do understand. That was wonderful, you know."

"Mmmm, indeed it was."

They in each other's arms, still dressed in only their underwear. Edward stroked her hair and back gently, as they talked and were silent. Neither was unhappy about what had happened between them, and neither was disappointed about how those things had ended. The time would come, and they were content in that knowledge. They knew they could both continue to explore their physical relationship, and they knew that they could wait for complete fulfillment till the time was right.

Bella smiled at Edward. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

"You definitely made me forget," she whispered.

He smiled. Her words and her reaction to their physical intimacy gave him a sense of pride and strength he had not felt before.

"We will get through it," he said, "Nothing will ever tear us apart."

"Nothing," she agreed.

They kissed softly and got dressed. Charlie would be home soon, and for now, their sweet private time had to end. They had to return to the real world and deal with the issues with Charlie. But they each felt that what they had just shared would strengthen them and help them get through whatever was to come.

_End Notes_

_Whew, is it hot in here? *fans self* I hope you all enjoyed that. _

_I want to explain what a Braille embosser is. It might also be called a Braille printer. You connect it to a computer and using Braille translation software, you can import files like MS word or text, and with a few keystrokes, it will be "printed" out in Braille through the embosser. Of course, unlike print, the dots are raised, so a person who is blind can read them. These machines are very expensive and incredibly noisy. The average person wouldn't be able to afford them or have a place in their home for them. I don't own one, but they are marvelous._

_Rec_

_I've just got one today. I've been racking my brains, trying to pick just one story by the author SydneyAlice. All her stories are lovely. I'm going to go with the one she is writing currently. She updates every day._

_Forget me Not, by SydneyAlice_

_Charlie finds a man beaten and left for dead. Bella is this man's nurse in the hospital. When he awakes, all he can remember is that his name is Edward. The people of Forks welcome him, as he tries to discover who he is and falls in love with Bella and her daughter._

_http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/7139708/1/Forget_Me_Not_


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Twilight._

_Author Notes_

_Thank you all so much for the reviews. Thanks for trusting me with this part of the story. Things begin to get much better in this chapter, and I think you'll have some fun reading this._

_Thank you, dearest Dooba. Your encouragement never fails to amaze me and help me. How did I get so lucky to find a friend like you?_

_Thanks to my wonderful prereaders, Divine Inspiration, Drotuno, PiedPiperOSB and Shannon. Chris, thanks particularly for looking up Reservation law enforcement for me. The topic is fascinating, and I'd really like to read some books on the subject now!_

_All right, go forth and read and enjoy!_

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

The next few days passed in a dull rhythm. Bella rarely spoke to Charlie, only answering direct questions or asking for information when necessary. Every evening, before she returned to her room to stay after washing the dinner dishes, she would ask if he had set up a meeting with Carlisle. When he said no, Bella would glare in his direction and go upstairs without another word.

Charlie hated the distance between him and Bella. He missed her chattering about her day, missed her smiles when he complimented her cooking, missed her sitting with him in the evenings, while he watched the latest game of whatever sport was showing on ESPN. Her companionship had become precious to him, all the more so as her relationship with Edward grew, and the time for Bella leaving home for good drew nearer. He hated the gulf between them but didn't know how to fix it. Could she be right in her vehement defense of the Cullens? Charlie had to admit that Bella had never been hurt when with them. He felt terribly confused by it all. As the days passed, he saw Bella's shadowed eyes, showing lack of sleep, the marks of tears on her cheeks and the way she seemed to diminish right in front of him. He rarely saw her eat and never saw her smile. She went through all the motions of homework, cooking the meals, and all the things she'd always done. But there was no joy or laughter in any of it anymore.

As he watched the gulf between them grow wider each day, and as his fear began to calm and he began to find his reason again, he knew it was going to have to be up to him to try to resolve things. He knew this would mean he would have to go talk to Carlisle Cullen. Charlie fully intended to meet with Carlisle, after all, in the interest of fairness, he needed to hear the vampire side of this story.

Even Sam had defended the Cullens, and that had surprised Charlie. He'd heard nothing but warnings and anger about the Cullens from Billy, and he'd never expected to hear a Quileute speak on their behalf. Once Charlie's initial reaction of terror for his daughter had begun to calm, he'd pondered the surprising knowledge that Sam Uley, alpha and leader of the pack and tribe, had defended vampires. Could it be that Bella was right in all she claimed about the goodness of the Cullens?

Charlie's friendship with Billy had suffered along with everything else in his life after the night that Paul injured Emily and Charlie learned the facts of the world in which he lived. Billy called him several days after everything had gone to hell, wondering why he had not heard from Charlie yet. Charlie's reaction to his gloating ended up shocking Billy, as nothing in his life had done before.

"So, you know the truth now," Billy said with glee, "Took you a long damn time to figure it out. Now you'll know to keep Bella away from those leeches."

"What makes you think I'm going to do that?" Charlie snapped back, hedging.

"Charlie, after learning that vampires are real, are you going to tell me you're still going to allow your daughter to hang out with them?" Billy asked, "You're not that stupid."

"And I suppose you think letting her hang out with a bunch of kids who transform at will into wolves is safer?"

"We are here to protect human life," Billy protested, "We do not take it. We are not the ones to cause harm."

Charlie burst into sarcastic laughter.

"Oh, you are not going there with me, are you?" he said, "You really don't want to do that."

"What do you mean?"

"Billy, the other night, I saw a boy turn into a wolf and injure an innocent girl, all because he was angry. He could not control his temper, and poor Emily has to pay the price for that."

"That was an accident," Billy tried to explain, "Emily was defending the bloodsuckers and Bella's friendship with them, and Paul lost control."

"Oh, I see," Charlie's tone was dangerously soft, "So, because she was defending a family she likes and defending my daughter's right to be friends with whoever she chooses, it's ok that Paul hurt her?"

"No, of course not," Billy sputtered.

Billy was astonished at Charlie's cold anger. He had been so positive that when Charlie knew the whole truth, he'd agree with Billy about the dangers of the Cullens. He'd only been trying to protect his friend's daughter, and maybe, just a little bit, hoping someday there could be something between Bella and Jake. He'd always secretly wished for his and Charlie's children to form a deep relationship, sealing them all together as a family. He knew that dream would not come true now, but he still wanted to protect Charlie and Bella from the danger that was sure to come if they continued to be involved with vampires.

"Look, Charlie," he began, "My friend, my blood brother, you've got to see that what happened with Paul was a terrible accident. It means nothing in the long run. You must see that the true risk is with spending so much time around vampires."

"I'll tell you what I see," Charlie answered, "I saw, with my own eyes, a beautiful girl get injured by one of your sweet never-hurt-a-fly boys. While I've also seen, for months, that Bella has been happier and safer since the Cullens came into her life. She has never been accepted by the general public, as each member of the Cullen family has accepted her. I see that she has been protected from falls, from sexual assault. I see that she spent a month alone on a private island with them and came back healthier than she's ever been in her life, and so happy she's practically glowing. I see that everything Edward Cullen does in regard to her is designed to keep her safe and to show her how much she is loved. When I think about what I've actually seen with my own eyes—"

He stopped. Hadn't he just answered many of his own questions?

"I've got to go, Billy," he said, "I have paperwork to finish, and then I've got to pick Bella up from school."

"Charlie, please, listen," Billy tried one more time.

"No, I need to go."

He hung up without another word. Whatever was to come in the future, he didn't know if his friendship with Billy would survive the aftermath. He couldn't worry about that for the time being, because the most important relationship was the one with Bella, and he needed to try to fix that. He couldn't make any definite decisions till he had all the facts.

Charlie smiled to himself, remembering how Bella had spiritedly prodded him to think like a cop. She'd be happy to know he was finally doing just that.

The days that had passed since Charlie's edict to stay away from the Cullens had been miserable for Bella. She saw Edward every night, of course, and she saw him and Alice at school, but she missed the rest of the family with a longing she hadn't expected to hurt so badly. She had asked if they couldn't somehow visit her at school during lunch, but Carlisle had said they should give Charlie a few more days. He worried that when the word spread that Charlie had forbidden her to interact with them, people might try to stir up trouble by calling Charlie to let him know that Cullens were visiting Bella at school. He also felt it would look better in the long run, if Charlie could know, or believe, that the Cullens were respecting his wishes.

The high school gossip mill was already buzzing with the news that Bella Swan was being driven to and from school by her father, and not by Edward Cullen. Lauren had sneered at Bella over it, and Jessica had tried to get her to talk about the reasons behind the change, but Bella wouldn't discuss it. Mike, thinking that perhaps the great romance was faltering, hoped this could be his chance with Bella.

The same afternoon that Charlie and Billy had their phone conversation, Mike saw Bella waiting for her dad to pick her up. She was leaning against the wall, looking sad. Mike didn't know that Edward and Alice were within hearing distance. Mike sidled up to Bella, trying to edge her into a nearby corner, so they could be out of the way and nobody would overhear them.

"So, Bella," he said, "Does the fact that your dad is driving you to and from school mean you and Cullen have broken up?"

Bella snorted.

"Um, Mike, don't you see me spend every free minute with Edward? Does it look like we've broken up?"

"I just thought, well, you know, with Cullen not driving you and all," Mike fumbled for words.

By this time, Mike didn't even know if he really was interested in Bella for herself anymore. But Mike Newton, with his baby face and good looks and carefully styled blond hair had always been able to get the girl he wanted. The fact that Bella had denied him time after time only made him want to prove to himself that he could get her to come around.

"Well, did you see us holding hands on the way to classes and sitting with our arms around each other in the cafeteria at lunch today?" Bella asked sweetly.

"I know, but—" Mike argued, "You and me, we could be good together. I know I'm better than Cullen."

Bella shoved at Mike, but he'd gotten her backed into a corner, and there wasn't an easy way to get around him.

"Back off, Mike," she said, "One last time, I am not interested in you, never have been, never will be. Quit hassling me and leave me alone. You've been bugging me since my first day here. If I had a dollar for every time I told you no, I'd be rich. I love Edward, but even if I didn't, I would never be interested in you. Honestly, why would I want to be with a guy whose only interest in me is that he can't have me? This is the last time I'm going to tell you to leave me alone. If you don't back off, I'll go to the office and to my dad. I've had enough of this!"

She pushed at him again, her temper soaring nearly out of control. She'd been through enough this week and didn't need idiot Mike Newton on top of it all. She wasn't frightened. She knew Edward was near and wouldn't let anything happen to her. She also had just heard the sound of her dad's car pull up to the curb, and she knew that with her two fierce protectors on hand, Mike could not really bother her.

When Charlie pulled into the high school parking lot, he saw Bella backed into a corner with the Newton boy looming over her. He saw Bella's angry face and saw her push at him. He slammed out of his car and walked up behind Mike, just in time to hear Bella's last furious comments.

"Step away from my daughter right now," Charlie commanded.

It was the voice he would use to tell a criminal to freeze with their hands in the air. Mike whirled around.

"Ch-Chief Swan," he stammered, "I didn't see you."

"Apparently not," Charlie replied, "Considering you were leaning over my daughter against her wishes. Do the words personal space mean anything to you? You were invading hers when I walked up."

"I'm sorry," Mike mumbled, "But you know, I noticed she isn't riding to school with Cullen anymore, and I thought maybe they'd broken up and I wanted her to know I'm willing to give her a chance if she decides to come to her senses and go out with me."

"What?" Bella gasped.

Wordless, Charlie glared his cop glare and very casually put his hand on his gun. He would never draw it or use it, but he wanted to intimidate Mike and let him know he had made a serious error in judgment, when he decided to harass Bella. Charlie had perfected the stance and the glare over the years, and Mike was not capable of continuing to hold Charlie's gaze. He turned red and shuffled his feet. He was embarrassed to be getting this treatment in front of anyone who was still left hanging around after school. He was frightened, as he saw Charlie's hand resting on the butt of his gun.

"I'll just go home now," Mike said.

"You do that," Charlie answered coolly, "And by the way, Mike, remember, no means no. I'm quite sure your mom and dad taught you that. Should I call them and ask them to have a chat with you to help you remember?"

"No, Chief, I'm good. I've got it. I won't bother Bella anymore."

"Good, good. See that you don't. I'm so glad we had this talk, aren't you?"

Mike scurried away, and grinning, Charlie watched him go.

As Charlie turned back to Bella, he heard a sound that had been absent for several days. Bella was giggling helplessly.

"Oh, Dad, that was wonderful!" she laughed, "Your timing was excellent. Poor Mike, he may never be the same."

Charlie laughed too. He couldn't help it. He was so happy to see his daughter smile again.

"Yeah, I was afraid he was gonna pee his pants there for a moment," he chuckled, "I wouldn't have wanted that, but I did want to scare him off a bit. I doubt you'll have any problems with young Mr. Newton after this."

"I'm sure you're right," Bella agreed.

Bella looked over her shoulder, wondering where Edward was, wondering how he'd reacted to the scene with Mike.

Edward and Alice had overheard the whole thing and were practically doubled over with laughter. Edward felt so proud of his Bella. She was strong and confident. Her words had cut Mike, as if Bella knew exactly where to hit for maximum effect. Mike had been so sure of his power with girls and his need to go out with Bella, to show that he still had whatever it was he thought he had, had deflated under the combined onslaught of Bella's disdain and Charlie's anger. Edward decided he might just have to add a little chat of his own, to help mike stick to his resolve to stay far away from Bella.

Alice laughed as she saw his decision, and they ran to the front of the school to watch Charlie and Bella drive away. As Charlie got into the car, he saw Edward standing there. He nodded at him briefly with a small smile, and Edward nodded back.

"Oh, Edward, that is progress!" Alice cried, "He hasn't looked at you since this all started."

"I know," Edward began to feel a little hopeful.

"I have a good feeling about this," Alice said, "Maybe this will start Charlie thinking about how you always treat Bella with so much respect."

"If only he would," Edward sighed.

"You ok, Bells?" Charlie asked, as he drove toward home, "That kid didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I'm ok, Dad. I wasn't even really scared, just mad."

"One thing I'll say for Edward," Charlie mused aloud, "He would never disrespect you like that. Anytime I've seen you two together, he treats you like you are made of the finest china, and he's always trying to figure out what you want, or what would make you comfortable or happy. He would never back you into a corner like that."

"No, he wouldn't," Bella agreed.

She felt a tiny thrill as she imagined Edward backing her against a wall in a very different context than Mike had done. She smiled. She wouldn't mind that at all, in fact, she hoped maybe he would do it someday.

Charlie hoped the moment of camaraderie between him and Bella would help bridge the ever-widening gap between them, but the evening headed into the same pattern as everyone since the incident at La Push. As usual, before she went up to her room, she asked if he had made an appointment to talk to Carlisle. Charlie hesitated. He was planning to talk to Carlisle, after all, but he thought he shouldn't tell Bella until it was done. He didn't want to get her hopes up.

Bella started to turn her back and go upstairs, but Charlie called out to her.

"Wait, Bells," he said.

She turned around, one hand still on the banister.

"What do you want, Dad?"

"You're stubborn, but not usually this bad," he said, "It's not like you to hold a grudge or refuse to speak just because you don't get your way."

"You seriously think this is about getting my way, like a stubborn child?" she scoffed, "It is so much more than anything so trivial. I wish I could make you understand."

"Try to make me understand," he pleaded, "You wouldn't make this much of a fuss if I told you that you couldn't visit Angela Weber. You haven't argued once about not going to the reservation. I know you think you love Edward, but—"

"I don't just think I love him."

She sighed, trying to think of another way to explain it to him. She ended up repeating all the things she'd said before, trying to express herself even better.

"Visiting La Push isn't all that important to me," she said, "Emily can come here to visit, if we want to get together. I don't care so much about seeing Jake or any of the rest of them."

Charlie stayed silent, and she continued to struggle with words, hoping she could get through to him. It was the first time he'd really seemed to be paying attention.

"But, the edict that I cannot spend any time with Edward or any other Cullen is the biggest problem for me right now. Edward is my life, and the Cullens are like brothers and sisters and a second pair of parents. I can't exist without them."

"That's somewhat melodramatic, don't you think?" he asked, "You're 18, bells, you'll learn to live without them."

"No, I won't," she said it calmly.

Charlie shivered. She sounded so sure of what she said. Gone was the angry arguing teenager. Suddenly, his daughter seemed older than her years, mature and absolutely sure of her statement. She wasn't trying to convince him of anything, he realized, she was just stating the truth, a truth she seemed to know in her soul. He understood then, that no matter what he did, he had lost the battle.

Bella had made her choice, long before he'd ever guessed there was such a choice. He had no clue what that would mean for the future, but he knew he'd never change her mind. If he didn't do something quickly, he'd likely lose his precious daughter forever. Charlie didn't think he could live through it, if that should ever happen.

"So, will you talk to Carlisle, Dad?" she asked.

He knew he would have to talk to Carlisle. He had to know all the truth, all the details she begged him to learn.

"Yes, Bella, I will set up an appointment to meet with him," he promised, "I was actually already planning to call him."

She ran to him and hugged him.

"That's all I'm promising for now," he reminded her sternly, "I will talk to Carlisle. Then, as you so forcefully encouraged me to do on more than one occasion, I will put the facts together and make a decision."

"I know, Dad," she said, "But I also know that when you hear Carlisle's story you won't be able to see him, and the rest of them, as anything but good."

Again, Charlie was somewhat unnerved by her calm maturity and confidence.

"It isn't just that I miss Edward, you know," she added, "You can't even imagine how much I miss Esme. "She's become so important to me. I can talk to her about anything. She's—she's more like a real mom, than mom has ever been. Do you know what I mean?"

Charlie chuckled.

"Are we done?" she asked, "I have homework."

"Yeah, honey, we're done. I just want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world. I haven't acted this way to make you miserable. I'm trying to protect you the only way I can."

Bella hugged him again, and Charlie pulled her down onto his lap.

"I know, Dad, I know you love me," she said, "I love you, too. Moving here was the best decision I've ever made."

"Yeah, yeah, that's because you met Edward," he teased.

She laughed.

"Ah, yes, that's the reason," she smiled, "No, really, Dad, even if there hadn't been an Edward, even if there was only the likes of the disgusting Mike Newton, moving here has made me so happy. Getting to know you better than I ever have before, has been wonderful."

She sought for words to tell him how much it had meant to her.

"You remember when I called to tell you I wanted to move in with you?" she asked.

"I remember," he confirmed.

"You said yes immediately," she continued, "You didn't pause to think, even a few seconds. You just said yes. I can't tell you how much that meant to me."

He hugged her closer.

"That's because all I've wanted since the day your mom left, taking you with her, was to have you back."

"Living here, doing the little things for you that I do, like the cooking," she said, "And yet, knowing you have expectations, knowing you are going to lecture or protect or whatever dad things you need to do, it means something that's really hard to explain. I love Mom so much, but she's always been more of a friend than a mom, and our roles have always been confused, with me taking care of her mostly. With you, I know you are the parent, and I love knowing that and having that relationship with you."

"Not the last few days you haven't loved it," he sighed.

"Yeah, well, you've been acting silly the last few days."

She sighed too, then continued.

"But seriously, I've been angry this week, and I've been trying to convince you that you are wrong, but I've always known why you were doing this. I've always understood you are trying to keep me safe. So, even though I don't agree, I understand that I have more facts than you do, and that your initial reaction is understandable, under the circumstances. It's why I've been begging you to talk to Carlisle. I've been really upset, but I haven't loved you any less."

"How did you get so damn smart?" he asked.

"Guess I got it from my dad and mom," she laughed, standing up, ready to go to her room.

"I don't know about that, honey, I think you're just the smartest person I know. You look tired. Why don't you go on up to bed?"

She nodded, bade him goodnight and went upstairs. Once her door was safely shut behind her, she danced around her room in giddy excitement. At last, he'd said he would talk to Carlisle. Things had to get better after that!

Bella was exhausted from the days of worry and the nights of too many bad dreams and not enough sleep. She went to bed early, even before Charlie finished his nightly TV routine. She fell into restless sleep, knowing Edward would wake her when he came in and wanting to try to get a little rest before he arrived.

Her dreams were of Esme. She dreamed it had been years since she'd seen Esme, and in the dream she threw herself into the loving arms of the Cullen matriarch.

"I've missed you so much, Esme!" she cried out in her dream, "Don't leave me again, please don't leave me."

Charlie trudged up the stairs for bed, hoping things might start getting better between him and Bella.

God knows, he thought, we can't keep going on the way we have been.

He stopped at her door, as he had stopped every night since all the trouble had begun. He heard the sound of rustling covers and guessed she was already asleep. He opened the door quietly and looked at his girl. She was curled up tight, covers pulled under her chin, clutching a pillow in her arms. Her hair was scattered across her pillow. Her face looked drawn and tired, even in sleep, he noted. She moved restlessly under the covers.

"Esme, don't leave me, please."

The words tore at Charlie's heart. He'd heard her crying for Edward in her sleep, but hearing her calling for Esme was more than he could stand. It was true that Bella had a close bond with all the Cullens, and from all the stories she'd told, Esme Cullen had become the strong maternal figure Bella needed. He knew she never blamed Renée for not having been the best mother. Bella accepted people as they were, loved them for themselves, and Renée was just Renée.

Esme had stepped in and filled a role in Bella's life that had obviously been needed. Bella needed Esme, and Charlie knew he couldn't put things off anymore. He couldn't promise anything, since he didn't know how the conversation would go, but he knew he had to take that next step.

He moved to Bella's bed, reaching to brush her cheek softly.

"I'm sorry baby girl," he whispered, "I'll try to make this right for you, if I can see that it is in your best interest. I can't bear your sadness anymore. I love you too much."

Stooping, he kissed her cheek and left, going back downstairs to make a call.

He reached for the phone, quickly dialing the hospital.

"Forks General Hospital," the switchboard operator answered.

"Hi, Laurie, this is Chief Swan. Is Dr. Cullen still in?"

"Oh, hi Chief," she replied, "No, he left about 10 minutes ago."

"Damn," Charlie swore, "Is he in tomorrow?"

"Yes, he should be in by eight in the morning. Do you want me to give him a message?"

"No, I'll call him then," Charlie decided, "Thanks, Laurie."

"No trouble. Is everything ok? Do you need another doctor?"

"No, no, we're all good here. Goodnight."

He hung up, running back upstairs to find his address book, where he'd written all the cell numbers for the Cullens, when they'd gone on vacation. Did vampires sleep, he wondered. Too bad if they did, because this was too important to wait. He found the number he wanted and quickly dialed Carlisle.

Sam and Emily had spent the evening at the Cullens. Carlisle wanted to check on Emily's wounds and to discuss future treatment. Sam also wanted to talk about part of Paul's punishment, as it would involve cooperation with the vampires.

"The wounds are healing nicely," Carlisle commented, "You heal quickly, don't you?"

"I always have," Emily replied.

"Have you thought about how you'd like to progress from here?" Carlisle asked.

"We've been talking about that a lot," Emily said, "I think we've come to a decision."

She looked lovingly at Sam, and he nodded.

"Emily would like to let you try using venom to heal the wound and minimize the scars," Sam explained, "That is, of course, like you said, once the injury is completely closed. I have concerns about it though. Are you sure it can't get into her blood and cause a—a transformation?"

"I promise you, if we do this, I won't even begin the treatment till it's safe," Carlisle assured him, "I would not risk hurting you, Emily."

"Have you ever done this kind of thing before?" she asked.

"A few times," Carlisle said, "In special cases, to reduce scarring, yes, I've done it."

"How would you administer the treatment?" Sam asked, "You wouldn't—uh, wouldn't lick her or anything, would you? I don't think I could handle that, and even more, I don't think the wolf part of me could handle it."

Carlisle laughed.

"I won't do it that way," he promised, "When the time comes, I will have just enough venom in some sort of vessel and I will paint it on, you might say, with a small brush. It will take very little to do the job, and it will only need to be done once."

Sam nodded, relieved.

"I feel I must tell you, Emily," Carlisle continued, "It will hurt very much. Venom burns terribly. I will try to numb you, but it may not help. Are you prepared to deal with the pain? We can still go the cosmetic surgeon route if you prefer."

"I think I can handle it," she said, "Sam will be here, and he can take me squeezing the hell out of his hand if I need to."

They all laughed.

"Well, we're done here," Carlisle announced, "Would you like to go downstairs and spend some time with the family? I know they'd enjoy seeing you both."

"Actually, yes," Sam agreed, "I want to talk to all of you about Paul."

"Very well, let's go down then."

Carlisle led the way back to the living room. The family gathered around, except for Edward who was already on his way to Bella's.

"So what did you decide to do with Paul?" Carlisle asked.

"How does the tribe handle punishment in cases like this?" Jasper added.

In many ways, Jasper was as curious as Carlisle and always wanted to learn new things. As the strategist for the family, it was important for him to understand as much as he could about how other people might act and react.

"In this case, as in any such situation among the People," Sam explained, "We have decided to require Paul to do some community service for the tribe. As Emily is the injured party, it was up to her to issue the punishment."

Emily picked up the story.

"I told him that he would be assisting our elderly people for the next three months," she said, "He will be driving them to appointments, helping them with things like mowing the lawn, fixing little things around their homes that have been left alone because they don't have family to help. He will also be tutoring some of our children. He's very good at math, so he will be a math tutor for a couple kids who are struggling."

"Those sound like quite reasonable punishments for him," Esme said, "You are very generous to him."

"I know that Paul did not mean to hurt me," Emily answered, "He has been over every day since the incident, crying and pleading with me to forgive him. Of course I forgive him, but he must learn to control his temper."

"I'll say he should," Rose muttered.

"There is another part to his punishment," Sam added, "This one is from me, as his pack alpha. I had told him to stand down, and since he was not a wolf at the time, he kept ignoring me. He injured my imprint as well. Since his problem stems from not understanding my trust in you, and Emily's support of Bella Swan, if it is agreeable to you, I would like Paul to work with Emmett and Jasper to plan patrols for the next three months as well."

Emmett grinned evilly, rubbing his hands together.

"Oh, this will be fun," he smirked.

"Emmett, don't you dare," Esme chided, "The idea is for Paul to learn, not to have his prejudices justified."

Everyone laughed.

"I understand your thinking, Emmett," Sam said, "But Esme is right. I want Paul to learn to get along with you all. I want him to see that you are not dangerous, and maybe, even to learn to have fun. He enjoyed the baseball game when we did that."

"Maybe we should have another game soon," Emmett suggested.

"After Paul's three months are completed, we'd like that," Sam said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Jasper said, "But, aren't you considered the constable, the law keeper for the tribe?"

"Yes, law enforcement on reservations is complicated," Sam explained, "In many states, the FBI is in charge on reservations. Some states, such as Washington, let each reservation decide whether federal or state law enforcement would be used. In our case, I handle anything minor on the reservation, but Charlie Swan would be called into deal with major crime. Fortunately, there is very little of that among my People."

Carlisle's eyes gleamed with interest, and Jasper was leaning forward, every bit as fascinated as his father.

"When shall we meet with Paul to start the fun?" Emmett asked.

"I'll come over with him this weekend," Sam said, "Will that be ok?"

Jasper and Emmett nodded.

"Very good," Sam agreed, "Well, I think we'd better get going. Are you ready, Emily?"

Just then, Alice jumped up excitedly and ran to Carlisle.

"Carlisle," Alice cried joyfully, handing him his cell phone, "Charlie is going to call in three minutes!"

The house itself almost seemed to sigh in relief along with every member of the Cullen family at the news. Emily clasped Sam's hand tightly and looked as happy as the Cullens.

"Thank God," Carlisle said with fervent gratitude, "I was beginning to believe he'd never reach out."

His cell phone began to ring. Everyone froze, eager to hear the conversation.

"This is Dr. Cullen," Carlisle said into the phone.

"Carlisle, this is Charlie Swan. We need to talk."

"Hello, Charlie, yes, we do need to talk. First of all, is Bella ok?"

"She's fine," Charlie answered, "Well, as fine as can be expected. Things haven't been exactly roses and sunshine around our house lately."

"I understand that," Carlisle replied, "I expect they have been much the same as things around our place. We all miss Bella very much."

"That's why I'm calling," Charlie said, "Bells has been pleading with me to talk to you. She's miserable right now and misses all of you a great deal. I need answers, and those answers can only come from you. Can we get together tomorrow and talk?"

Emmett and Jasper shared a fist bump.

'Yes!" Emmett tried to whisper.

The happiness everyone was feeling was in such contrast to the gloom of the previous few days, and Jasper sent it back out into the room doubling the feeling for everyone.

Alice was bouncing up and down; Rose smiled with relief. Esme clasped Carlisle in a hug hard enough to cause him nearly to drop his phone.

"My daughter," she whispered.

"How about first thing tomorrow morning," Carlisle suggested, smiling around at them all.

With that smile, Carlisle looked more like the young 23-year-old man he had been and not so much like the mature patriarch and doctor.

"Yes, I'd like to get this over with," Charlie agreed, "What time?"

"My shift starts at eight, but I believe this conversation will take a long time. Are you up to meeting me in my office at six? If we don't finish by the time I have to start working, we can finish afterward. I'm at your disposal."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Charlie said, "I'll be there at six. Um, tell Esme that Bella misses her very much. She actually misses all of you, but she was calling for Esme in her sleep."

"She'll be pleased to know Bella misses her," Carlisle smiled at his wife, who would have been crying if she could, "I can assure you, the feeling is more than mutual."

"And, Carlisle, since I'll be with you, tell Edward he can pick Bella up for school tomorrow."

Alice squealed and the whole family grinned in delight.

"I'll pass it along," Carlisle said, "See you tomorrow."

When Carlisle closed his phone, Esme threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, beloved, we may have our girl back as soon as tomorrow," she sobbed into his shirt.

"I think it's a good sign he's letting Edward take her to school," Carlisle said.

"And to think," Emmett laughed, "We just might have Mike Newton to thank for part of this change!"

They all laughed.

"I need to go grocery shopping tomorrow," Esme said, "I want to fix Bella a celebratory dinner on the first night she's able to come over. It has just not been right without her here."

She went to her room to begin to write a grocery list. She didn't need to write a list, but it looked more human to shop with a list, so she carried one through the store with her.

Sam and Emily were relieved too and said goodnight, thanking Carlisle for his care of Emily. The others scattered to their own pursuits, each of them happier than they'd been for days.

Edward had entered Bella's room a couple minutes before Charlie had come to check on her. He was standing in her closet, when she'd begun to call for Esme in her sleep, and he wanted to race to her, to hold her and promise her he'd sneak her out to see Esme somehow. He saw Charlie's loving gesture and heard his pained thoughts. Edward couldn't resent Charlie, because they shared a deep all-consuming desire to keep Bella safe. He was thrilled when he heard Charlie's determination to resolve the situation and listened into the conversation with Carlisle, joy and hope growing in him, till he thought he would shout with happiness.

He had moved silently back to Bella, after Charlie left her room, and now he woke her gently and told her about the conversation.

"Oh, Edward!" she nearly squealed a la Alice, when she heard about Charlie saying Edward could drive her to school.

She threw herself into his arms and kissed him, trying to show her feelings through the kiss. He laughed, kissing her back, hugging her against him, rocking her softly.

"I know it's not anything definite yet," she sighed, "But this is a huge step for Charlie, and if he still didn't think it was safe for me to be with you, he'd find another way to get me to school."

"I know, love," Edward stroked her hair, "I guess that rational side of him, the one you've been chiding him about has finally come back."

"I guess it has!" she laughed.

He laid her back down, holding her in his arms.

"Sleep now," he crooned, "You've been having very little sleep, but now you can relax and quit worrying. I'll be here all night. I love you."

"I love you too," she yawned, snuggling closer.

As Bella drifted off to sleep, Charlie was nearly asleep in his own room. Just as his thoughts turned into the wisps of unconscious and dreams, Edward heard one final clear strong thought.

I'm going to fix this for you, Bella. Daddy will make it all right again. I promise.

Edward smiled, relieved, and kissed her hair.

I wonder what I can do for Charlie, to thank him, he thought.

As the two humans slept peacefully. At last, Edward watched over Bella through the night, wishing he could sing to the world his joy, and the other Cullens made elaborate plans for their reunion with their daughter and sister. For the first time in a week, they all spent the night in blissful peace.

_End Notes_

_Did I hear a universal sigh of relief?_

_I wanted to put the father to father conversation in this chapter, but it's already nearly 7000 words, and I felt Carlisle and Charlie are too important to shortchange their conversation. But you know things are working out now. Next chapter should be fun._

_Recs_

_I'm going to rec new stories by authors I've recommended previously. If I like one story, I always go check the author's profile and read anything else they've got. But since not everyone does that, I wanted to bring these stories to your attention, because they are fabulous, and the two authors are some of the nicest people in fan fiction._

_Drotuno, besides writing the amazing angel trilogy, has written a fantastic mystery called Blood and Glory, and now she's got the sequel going. This woman can write suspense and action with the best thriller writers around. _

_Blood and Glory_

_http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/6755101/1/Blood_Glory_

_And its sequel,_

_Sin and Innocence_

_http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/7119225/1/Sin_Innocence_

_And then Les16, author of The Path We Choose and The Greatest Gift has a brand new story, set in the lobster fishing world in Maine, with an Edward you will want to take home and comfort and love. She's got another truly fantastic story on her hands. I'm 100 percent hooked on it._

_The Breakers_

_http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/7096926/1/The_Breakers_


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer:_

_Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I just get to play around._

_Author Notes_

_Thank you all so much for your support of me and this story. I know this past section has been hard for everyone, and I love you all for sticking with me through the angst. I am confident this chapter will make up for it all._

_Last week, my good computer caught a bad virus, and I've been having to use an old one, while the other is in the computer hospital. I actually found it very hard to write in a sort of superstitious weird way. Also, this had to be a very Charlie heavy chapter, and everything to do with his attitude toward Bella's blindness is straight from how my dad behaved. His birthday was August 6, and even after 14 years, I miss him very much, so every time I tried to write this chapter, it just hurt too much to do. All that to explain why this chapter is later than usual. _

_My best friend is coming to visit this week, starting Thursday. He will be staying about six days, and I won't be writing during that time. So, just so you all know, there won't be an update next week. Soonest I can tell you to expect it would be the following weekend, but no guarantees. Just always know I will not ever abandon this story, so even when there are delays, updates will come._

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

Charlie arrived at the hospital, precisely at six the next morning. Carlisle was waiting for him in the lobby. They shook hands, and Carlisle led Charlie up to his office.

"Sit down," Carlisle invited, "Esme sent coffee and homemade cinnamon rolls if you're hungry."

He waved toward his desk, where Charlie saw a covered tray and a carafe which he hoped held hot coffee.

"Thank you. That was damn kind of her, considering the past week."

Charlie poured himself a cup of coffee and took one of the delicious smelling cinnamon rolls, oozing frosting.

The Cullens had been overjoyed with the news that Charlie was willing to talk to Carlisle. They had sprung into action, with Esme baking all night, and the girls decorating the house, all preparing to welcome their daughter and sister home.

"Charlie will have more questions than you two can cover in two hours," Alice told Carlisle, "If you invite him over after work, he will accept. He will also bring Bella and unless something changes all of a sudden, he will allow her to stay over."

"I'll go to the store today and get some steaks," Esme decided, "I'll fix him a lovely dinner to show him how much we value and welcome him."

"Yes, he'll like that," Alice said.

"Don't forget the beer," Emmett joked, "That will really make him feel welcome!"

They all laughed. In fact, they laughed over little things all that night, due to their happiness at having the Bella embargo resolved.

Charlie woke early, anxious to get to his meeting with Carlisle. He sent Bella a text message, letting her know where he was and that Edward would be driving her to school. He hoped he was doing the right thing, and that the conversation would be productive, hoping his fears would be set to rest once and for all.

Carlisle and Charlie were silent for a moment, as Charlie nibbled on the cinnamon roll. At last he looked directly at Carlisle and asked the most important question.

"Carlisle, before we talk, the one thing I need to know is about my daughter's safety. Is Bella in danger when she is around your family?"

"Charlie, I promise you, as far as it is in our power to determine it, Bella is completely safe with us."

Charlie nodded. Somehow, he knew in his gut that Carlisle Cullen would not tell him a lie on this subject.

"She told me that there was a situation with Jasper on vacation," Charlie said, "Can you explain how that means Bella is not in danger?"

Carlisle explained what had happened when Bella cut herself on Isle Esme.

"The thing is, and what you need to understand," he finished, "is that if Jasper had truly wanted to attack Bella, there is nothing she could have done to stop it. We move so quickly, and if Jasper had decided to hunt Bella, it would have been too late, before she even took a breath to speak. Bella was able to talk him down and was able to prevent what could have happened, but much of that was because, in his heart, Jasper did not want to hurt Bella.

"Jasper has struggled hardest with our diet, for reasons which are not mine to tell, but now, there is no way he would ever hurt Bella. She has made us all stronger, because we love her so much and could never bear to hurt her, or to harm our family by hurting her, for that matter."

"I have seen how much you all love her and how much she loves you," Charlie agreed, "Last night she was crying for Esme in her sleep. Her mom, well Renée has been more a friend than a mom, and Bella has taken care of her instead of the other way around. Bells would never complain. She accepts and loves her mom as she is. But she's found a true mother in Esme, and I know that has been good for her."

"Esme feels the same way," Carlisle smiled, "I think because she has to take care of Bella in ways she doesn't with the other children, it caused her to look on Bella as a daughter in every way. She's just spent the night baking and cleaning and decorating, hoping Bella will be visiting soon."

"So, you don't eat?" Charlie asked.

"No, not human food. We can if we must to fit in, but our bodies can't digest it and we must get rid of it later."

Charlie grimaced.

"That must be disgusting," he said, "Bella said to talk to you about your life. Said you only drink animal blood and said I should learn your story and choices from you. I think it's time for you to tell me everything you can."

Carlisle took a deep breath.

"I guess the best place to start would be how this life came to me. I was born sometime in the 1640's."

Charlie jerked in shock.

"Damn, you don't look a day over 30," he tried to joke.

"About 23 actually," Carlisle smiled, "It's tough trying to pass for 30's. Anyway, yes, records weren't really kept then, unless you were part of the nobility or royalty, but best guess is around 1643."

Carlisle went on to talk about his upbringing in his father's church. He told of his father's obsession with witches and vampires, and how he, Carlisle, had been forced into the hunts for what his father believed were evil creatures.

"The world was quite different back then," he said, "today, with all science has taught us, if you said you knew a family of vampires, people would laugh, or wonder what you'd been smoking. But in the 1600's, people believed in every manner of evil."

He continued to tell his story. He talked about the fateful night when he found a real vampire and how his attack and transformation had happened. Charlie stared in amazement, as Carlisle talked of hiding in a cellar, desperately fighting to stay silent as the burning filled his body. Carlisle spoke of the vow he made not to drink human blood and of all the ways he'd tried to kill himself. At last he spoke of the deer that had come across him, and of the epiphany he'd had of how he didn't have to be a killer to survive.

"I have never taken a human life," Carlisle ended his story, "The only times I have even tasted human blood was when changing the others in my family. Other than that, I have never drunk human blood."

Charlie was in awe. He felt such strong admiration for Carlisle and felt like an idiot for the way he had behaved toward all the Cullens in the past week.

"That's remarkable," he managed to say finally, "I'm blown away here. Is it the same for all your family? And why did you change the rest of them?"

"Their stories are theirs to tell," Carlisle replied, "But I can tell you, they were all dying. Edward's mother begged me to save him, and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were all within moments of death. Alice and Jasper were changed by others and came to us later. They have all committed to this lifestyle and do their best to live up to it."

"That doesn't necessarily mean they didn't live a different way before, does it?" Charlie asked.

"You're right about that," Carlisle agreed, "Our throats always burn, and the desire for human blood is always there, though for me, it's practically nonexistent. But they've all had many years to practice control, many more years even than you've been alive, Charlie. Not one of my family members wants to become killers. We were all human once, and none of us had the choice in what we became."

"You don't fit many of the myths about vampires, do you?" Charlie commented.

"Not many," Carlisle laughed, "Our rulers have purposely supported those old myths, so humans won't discover the real truth. It is not easy to kill us, but humans are ingenious about finding new ways to protect themselves. Our rulers fear humanity learning the truth."

"That's another thing, these mysterious rulers," Charlie said, "Both Bella and Sam mentioned them. Who are they?"

"They are called the Volturi. They live in a city in Italy called Volterra. Some of them are thousands of years old. They are traditional vampires, human blood drinkers. Our main law is that we do not tell humans about us. They enforce that law strictly, and brutally."

Charlie shivered.

"What about the fact that my daughter knows the secret? What happens if they learn about her?"

"We have done all we can to prevent them knowing about Bella," Carlisle assured him, "Volterra is far away, and the leaders rarely leave their castle. I spent some years with them back in the 1700's, and they consider me a friend, for lack of a better way to describe it."

"That's not really an answer to my concern," Charlie pointed out, "what if they did find out that Bella knows? And now me too, of course."

"It comes down to a choice of vampire transformation or death," Carlisle admitted, "but, Charlie, we do not interact much with other vampires. We prefer to keep a quiet life and to stay out of the politics of our world. All we want is to continue to live as we do."

Charlie's thoughts were all over the place, jumping from one topic to another with no pattern or logical progression. He felt chilled hearing about the vampire rulers, but he felt drawn to Carlisle. It must have been a terribly difficult battle for the young newly made vampire, to learn to live against what his body was demanding, even to becoming strong enough to be a doctor. How hard must it have been for Carlisle, Charlie mused, and yet, he had succeeded and had become the most compassionate person Charlie had ever met.

"You said Esme was baking all night," Charlie thought out loud, "Don't you sleep?"

"No, we cannot sleep," Carlisle answered.

"Coffins?" Charlie grinned.

"Myth."

"Holy water, crosses, garlic?"

"Myth." Carlisle laughed, "In fact, you should see the cross I have in my home. My own father carved it himself."

"All those camping trips you take when the sun is out?" Charlie asked, "Does the sun burn you then?"

"No, it doesn't burn us, but we can't go in public when it's sunny all the same. Our skin is reflective, and we sparkle in the sun."

Charlie broke into peals of laughter.

"Damn, Carlisle, it's hard to think of you as frightening beings when you say things like that!" he laughed.

Carlisle became serious.

"You must not think like that, Charlie. Traditional vampires are deadly. There is nothing you could do to kill us. Your gun would have no impact and in fact, it would probably ricochet off our bodies and hit a human if one was nearby."

Charlie sobered.

"We are faster and stronger than you can ever imagine," Carlisle continued, "Edward is the fastest of us all, but we can all run faster than you can drive. I could snap your neck with a small flick of my fingers. My little Alice can lift Edward's grand piano with one hand and not think twice."

"Fuck," Charlie muttered.

"Then some of us have special gifts," Carlisle went on, "Things that make some vampires even more dangerous."

"What do you mean, special gifts?"

"Well, Alice can see the future, based on the decisions people make. Edward can read minds, and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions."

Charlie frowned.

"Edward can read minds?" he asked.

Charlie tried to think of every thought he might have had in Edward's presence, hoping he hadn't thought anything too sappy or embarrassing.

Carlisle chuckled at the expression on Charlie's face.

"He can't read you very well," Carlisle said, "He describes it as being more like catching the idea of what you're thinking, unless you're shouting in your mind. He can't read Bella at all. Her mind is completely silent to him."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing," Charlie said.

"Edward finds it restful to be with Bella," Carlisle said, "They fit each other perfectly in every way."

"What about Edward and Bella?" Charlie asked.

This was really the crux of everything for Charlie. How did his beloved daughter fit into this crazy world?

"How can I explain this?" Carlisle wondered aloud, "Edward and Bella are mates. When a vampire meets the one who will be their love, partner, mate, they know it instantly, and it never changes. It doesn't matter if they are human or vampire. Esme and I, Rose and Emmett, it happened that way for us. Now, Edward and Bella have met. Vampires rarely change. We can continue as we were at the time of our change forever. But when we meet our mate, we are changed drastically and completely. We could not do anything that could bring harm to our mate. Bella is Edward's mate, and there is nothing he would not do for her happiness and to keep her safe. He would sacrifice all that he has or is or ever could be for her benefit."

"But she's human," Charlie protested, "And she's only 18. People change so much at that age. How can you say it will always be this way for them?"

"Because I understand vampire mating," Carlisle said, "I can promise you, there will never be anyone else for either of them. You could send Bella away, to the most hidden place you could find, but someday, somehow, they would find each other again. Neither will be fully happy or complete without the other."

"But again, Carlisle, she's human. How can she go on with Edward, eternally 17 or 18? She will grow and age. What will happen to her, or to him?"

"Bella wants to become one of us," Carlisle told him, "She is quite set on her course in that area."

Charlie jumped to his feet, slamming his fist on the desk. The coffee carafe and cups rattled from the force of the gesture.

"No way in hell! You tell me you all constantly struggle with your life, and then you tell me my daughter wants to join that life. You tell me that as calmly as if you were offering me another cup of coffee! That is crazy, Carlisle, and you know it."

Carlisle did not appear to be ruffled at Charlie's outburst. He had purposely brought up this topic. He felt it was better to get Charlie's reaction. When neither Bella nor Edward was around to get the brunt of Charlie's initial fear and anger.

"Sit down, Charlie," Carlisle said sternly, "I do truly understand your concerns about this, but I do not believe you are thinking clearly."

"I'm not thinking clearly?" Charlie scoffed, "What do you mean?"

"Esme, Emmett and Rose were all terribly injured at the time of their change," Carlisle said calmly, "Edward was dying of Spanish influenza. You can see for yourself that they are perfectly whole and healthy now."

Charlie didn't seem to understand.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he snapped.

"Do you realize that if Bella becomes one of us, she will be able to see?

Charlie froze. Bella, his Bella, his beloved daughter, would she be able to see? His mind could hardly grasp the idea. From the moment the doctors had told them about her being blind, Charlie had worked to accept it. He loved her no matter what, and her blindness had never made a difference to that. Maybe it made him feel more protective, but he tried not to let her see too much of that protectiveness.

He had learned all he could about the techniques Bella would need to use to be independent and self-sufficient. He knew he would not be around forever to take care of her, so he encouraged her to do everything she could to learn and grow and to succeed with what life had dealt her. He tried to imagine Bella seeing, and tears came to his eyes. He slumped into his chair, putting his head in his hands and sobbing.

Carlisle raced from behind his desk, resting his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie, I did not mean to upset you."

Charlie grabbed a napkin from the tray and wiped furiously at his eyes, embarrassed. He straightened in his chair and looked into Carlisle's eyes. Those eyes were full of understanding and compassion and Carlisle almost looked as if he would be crying if he could.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle," Charlie said gruffly, "That just—just took me by surprise I guess."

"Of course it did," Carlisle returned to his own chair, "I am so sorry I blurted it out like that. I should have been more careful."

"No, no, I'm glad you told me. It's just that, since the day the doctors declared that she would be totally blind all her life, this is a dream I've barely ever let myself dream. I've encouraged Bells to accept that she is blind, and I've helped her learn everything she would need to know. Now, thinking that something could happen that would make her able to see, it's overwhelming and changes so much about what I've always accepted as truth for her."

"You should know as well," Carlisle said, "That Bella chose this life, before any of us ever told her that she would be able to see if she became one of us. She wants this life to be equal with Edward, to be able to be with him forever. She told me she would choose it even if it meant being blind still."

"That sounds like Bella. Sure, she's had her frustrations over the blindness, but in general, she just brushes it aside. It is what life has been for her, and she isn't one to dwell on what can't be. I've encouraged her in thinking that way, because I never dreamed anything could change for her. You've opened a world of possibilities to me, and I hardly know what to think or feel right now."

"Yes, and you've had a number of shocks in this past week," Carlisle sighed, "We are sorry, Charlie. We never wanted you to have to share this secret. This should not have been your burden. But look at it this way. If Bella becomes one of us, now that you know the secret, you will not have to stay out of her life. Once she's past her newborn vampire stage, she will be able to be around you. You will be able to see your daughter look in your eyes and see you."

Charlie started to cry again.

"We love Bella," Carlisle told him, "Esme and I think of her as a daughter. The kids love her as another sister. We would do anything for her, anything to keep her safe, anything to make her happy. Will you allow us to be part of her life again?"

Charlie gulped and pulled himself together.

"How can I say no with all you've told me?" he said, "I'd like to talk to the rest of your family. I'd like to know their stories, if they wouldn't mind sharing. I'd like to thank them all for the love and acceptance you all have given my girl. I want to understand more about this mate thing. I want to know how I can best interact with you and protect your secret."

Carlisle came to Charlie and offered his hand.

"We would like you to come over tonight," he said, "Everyone is eager to meet with you, now that there are no secrets between us. We only kept this from you for your own protection, and I know Edward in particular has been uncomfortable with the secrecy. Please, bring Bella and come for dinner tonight. We will answer any other questions you may have."

"We'll be there," Charlie promised, "And, um, Carlisle, you guys don't need to try to fool me now, so no faking eating, ok?"

Carlisle laughed.

"You've got it," he said, "Esme is planning steaks. Emmett is quite the one for barbecuing, actually, so he'll be handling the cooking tonight. We will enjoy watching you and Bella eat."

They shook hands.

"It's almost eight, I'd better get going," Charlie said, looking at the clock, "Thank you for meeting with me. Bells kept saying that if I would just talk to you, I'd feel better and change my mind. She'll be over the moon to learn she was right!"

They both laughed. Carlisle walked out with Charlie, promising to see him that evening. Both men felt as if a terrible burden had been lifted from their shoulders.

Charlie didn't know how he'd gone so suddenly from terror of the vampires to feeling like he almost belonged to their family, but he couldn't deny that most of his concerns had been put to rest in the calm compassion of Carlisle Cullen. How could anyone fear or mistrust the gentle doctor? And if he admitted that he could trust Carlisle, could he then not trust the rest of his family.

As he drove toward the station, he thought over every time he'd seen Edward with Bella. Edward had never treated her with anything less than complete respect and tenderness. His love for Bella shown in his eyes whenever he looked at her, and Charlie was forced to admit that Edward Cullen would never harm someone he loved as much as he so obviously loved Bella.

Charlie's mind grappled with the idea of Bella seeing someday. He still felt confused in many ways, but he also knew that he no longer feared for his daughter's safety and happiness. Edward's life revolved around Bella's happiness, and all the other Cullens would do anything they could for her. His walls of fear crumbled down around him, never to rise again.

That evening, Charlie and Bella drove to the Cullens together. Charlie hadn't told her much about his talk with Carlisle, just enough to let her know that he had come around, regarding her interaction with the Cullens. She was so happy, and when Charlie reached across to squeeze her hand, she left hers in his. They'd often ridden in a car that way, Bella holding her dad's hand as he drove, and it felt comfortable to be doing it again. She knew that many of her peers wouldn't think she was very cool for still holding her father's hand or for sitting on his lap in tender moments, but Bella had never cared much about what her peers thought of her. As they turned down the long driveway, the rain began.

"Hmmm, no barbecue tonight, I think," Charlie commented.

Charlie parked in front of the house, and before Bella could move, the door beside her flew open and Emmett had swept her up into his arms and was twirling her around.

"Bellarina, I've missed you!" he boomed with delight, "It's good to have you home again, girl."

"Teddy, the human can't breathe," she said between laughs.

"Sorry, sorry," Emmett put her down, kissing her head.

Edward was there beside her. He pulled Bella into an embrace and kissed her gently, relieved that the struggle was over for her. When he let her go, he offered his hand to Charlie.

"Thank you, Charlie, thank you for agreeing to let Bella be with us and for coming here tonight," Edward said solemnly, "This means the world to us all."

Charlie shook Edward's hand and then clapped him on the back.

"I appreciate all of you being patient while I worked through this," Charlie said, "I know it hasn't been easy for any of us."

Esme couldn't wait any longer. She flew down the stairs and rushed to take Bella into her arms.

"Darling, I've missed you so much!" she cried.

Bella started crying and hugged Esme as tightly as she could.

"Mom, oh Mom, I've needed you so much this week!"

Esme stroked her hair.

"I know, I know. I have missed you, too, and I know this has been hard on you. But I am so proud of your strength and how you've held out during this week. You are a brave girl."

She turned to Charlie, keeping one arm around Bella.

"You should be very proud of your daughter, Chief," she said, "This has been very hard for her, and she's felt alone against the world, but she has made it through."

"I am very proud of her, Esme," Charlie said.

He almost felt chastised. Esme Cullen was gentle, but she was like a mother bear about her children, it seemed.

"Will you forgive a father's failings and let the past be the past?" he asked.

Esme released Bella and gave Charlie both her hands.

"We do understand, Charlie," she told him, "This could not have been easy for you. When I was human, if I'd found that someone I loved was involved with vampires, I have been petrified. We do understand. We've just missed our girl and are relieved to have her back. She is part of our family, and we are not whole without her."

Charlie and Esme exchanged smiles and the past was left behind. They were both parents and could understand how each other felt.

"Come, Bella," Esme turned back to her, "Come and help me in the kitchen. Alice saw that it would rain tonight, so instead of barbecuing, I'm broiling the steaks. Now, tell me everything you've done this week. Do not hold back any details."

Bella laughed and followed Esme into the house.

"Welcome home, Bella," Jasper said as she stepped into the house.

Charlie tensed up when he saw Jasper. This was the one who could so easily have attacked his daughter. He relaxed as he saw Bella rush into Jasper's arms and hug him.

"Jazzy, I've missed you!"

Jasper held her gently, kissing her cheek.

"I have missed you too, darlin'," he said, "It has been too lonely here without you."

Charlie saw the affection between Bella and Jasper. He noted how gentle Jasper was with her, and how Bella had no fear of that particular vampire.

Rose and Alice came up, hugged her, thanked Charlie and escorted Bella to the kitchen.

"We'd better steer clear of the kitchen," Carlisle laughed, ushering Charlie to the living room, "I think there will be a marathon session of girl talk going on with dinner preparations."

"Yeah, I think you're right about that," Charlie laughed.

Emmett turned on the TV and found a game on ESPN. They watched for a while, commenting occasionally on what was happening. All the men of the house tried to help Charlie feel at ease. Jasper sent a small wave of calm, hoping to keep Charlie feeling relaxed. Edward slipped into the kitchen to bring Charlie a beer.

"Thanks, son," Charlie said, "We should go fishing again soon."

"I'd like that," Edward answered.

Emmett and Jasper glanced at each other and tried to smother their laughter.

"What is so funny about fishing with Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Well, Chief, did anything strange happen that time you and Eddie went fishing?" Emmett asked innocently.

"Not much. Except I know now why Edward didn't take any bathroom breaks."

The men chuckled.

"What about the fish?" Jasper asked, "Notice anything strange about those fish?"

"Oh, yeah, there was this tropical fish on my hook. Strangest damn thing I ever saw. Well, strangest till now."

Emmett snickered.

"Charlie, Jasper and Emmett got that fish," Edward explained, "They worried that you might not catch any fish with me along, so they decided to help. They swam under water and put that fish on your hook."

Charlie burst out laughing.

"That's a great joke, boys!" he laughed, "It sure was a what the hell moment for me."

The vampires relaxed. Charlie Swan had a good sense of humor apparently, and he didn't seem to mind the craziness of Emmett and Jasper.

"Next time, boys, remember that a tropical fish can't live in these waters, so let them stay where they belong," Charlie admonished.

"Yes, Sir," Emmett and Jasper answered meekly.

Carlisle smirked.

"Charlie, I have never seen those two reprimanded so well and had them react so much like boys who got caught."

Charlie and Carlisle exchanged a father to father look and laughed.

"Dinner is ready," Esme called from the doorway.

Edward went to Bella, pulling out her chair at the dining table and sitting beside her. Charlie watched his attentiveness and smiled. He nodded at Edward and thought:

"If you promise always to treat my daughter the way you do now, I have no objections."

Charlie remembered what Carlisle had told him, and he tried to think the thought hard and loud. Edward nodded at him.

"She will never want for anything, be it love and respect, or financial security or physical safety," Edward promised, "She is my life, Charlie, and she will be for as long as my existence continues."

After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room, and one by one, they told Charlie their stories. Jasper didn't go into details about his activities before he became disillusioned with his life before Alice. Edward didn't tell him about his rebellious years. But they each told what they could of their lives pre vampire and of how the change had come for them. They spoke of their lives together, and each affirmed their commitment to human life and to the example Carlisle set.

"He is our inspiration," Jasper tried to explain, "He believed in me when I found it difficult to believe in myself. I would never want to disappoint him any more than I would want to disappoint Alice."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"They all give me too much credit," Carlisle said, "I just offered them something different, showed them another way of life."

"You are too modest, beloved," Esme said, "You are our inspiration in every way."

"And you want this life, Bella?" Charlie asked his daughter.

"Yes, Dad, I do," she answered steadily, "Carlisle explained about vampire mating to you, but I can tell you, I'm never going to want anyone but Edward."

"When are you planning to do this?" Charlie asked, wondering how much longer he would have with his human daughter.

"We haven't planned a specific time," she replied, "I've told Edward, all of them actually, that if anything serious happens to me, life and death serious, then I want them to change me. Other than that, we haven't made any plans. We'll know when the right time comes, I think. I don't want to get too much older than Edward."

Charlie ruffled her hair.

"Women and worrying about age!" he laughed, "Bells, you'll always be beautiful, no matter how old you get."

"I tell her that as well," Edward said.

"This is a lot to take in," Charlie said, "It's still hard to believe in many ways. I keep wondering if I'm dreaming, some kind of crazy dream after a day with Billy or something."

They all understood. It had been barely a week since Charlie Swan had learned that myth had come alive in his life. On top of that knowledge, his only child was mixed up in all of it and intended to join that world in time. Anyone would be overwhelmed and confused. It was surprising, Carlisle thought, that Charlie had taken things as well as he had. Bella was much like her father.

"I think you should not share all this with your mom, Bells," Charlie added, "I don't know if she could handle this craziness."

"No, I don't intend to tell Mom," Bella agreed, "She couldn't keep her mouth shut for one thing. She just doesn't do secrets well."

"What happens when the time comes that you—change?" Charlie asked, "What happens about your mom?"

"Eventually, we will have to fake an accident," Bella said sadly.

"Is that what you would have done with me?"

Bella didn't answer.

"Charlie, she would have had to do that," Carlisle answered for her, "It's part of why she has not decided when she wants the change to happen. She couldn't stand the idea of leaving you behind and having you think she disappeared or died. She knew you'd never stop looking for her or missing her."

"Why would she have to pretend to die?" Charlie asked.

"When the change occurs, she will not look the same," Carlisle answered, "she will not age, and after a few years, that fact alone would be impossible to hide. It's why we move every few years. Her eyes will become like ours. Her face and body will look mostly the same, just stronger, more defined. You will notice the differences."

"I see."

"When the time comes," Charlie said at last, "I'll do my best to give your mom a story that will help her accept that you are gone. I won't tell the secret, but I won't abandon her either."

"Thanks, Dad. If it could be different—"

"I know, Bella, I know," he soothed, "You're right about your mom. She could never keep this secret. It will be best, when the time comes."

Emmett couldn't take the way the mood had turned so somber. He turned on the TV, finding a comedy channel, hoping to get everyone laughing again.

The evening ended in laughter. They watched a show on the comedy channel, with Emmett imitating the comedian, causing them all to double over with laughing.

For Charlie, the evening was illuminating and put his mind at peace about Bella and the Cullens. Now that he knew the truth, he could see how much everyone loved her and how careful they were around her. He saw that she was completely at ease with all of them. Few people had accepted her as this unusual family had done, he thought. She was safe with them, and as her father, that was all Charlie needed to know.

At 11, Charlie decided it was time to go home.

"I've got the early shift tomorrow, so I'd better get on my way," he said, rising to his feet, "I brought your bag in when we arrived, Bells."

Everyone walked him to the door, and Bella and Edward walked out to the car with him.

"Dad, I can't tell you how much this means to me," she said, hugging him, "Thank you for taking the chance and talking to Carlisle. Thank you for listening to me and for giving the Cullens a chance."

"Thank you for letting me work through it and not going into a full fledged teenage tantrum," Charlie answered.

Charlie and Bella hugged, and Charlie shook Edward's hand.

"Have a nice weekend, kids," Charlie said, "Don't worry about coming home till Sunday, ok, Bells?"

"Thanks, Dad!"

Charlie got in the car.

"I'm trusting you with my whole world, Edward," he said, "Take care of her."

"I will, always. You will never regret choosing to trust me, Charlie."

"Love you, Bells."

"Love you, too, Dad."

He drove away.

Bella and Edward stood outside for a few minutes. They held each other close, their joy and relief at the outcome of Charlie's visit palpable between them. Edward bent his head to kiss her, and she clung to him, kissing him back, trying to pour all her love into him.

"Ok, ok, you two!' Emmett yelled, "Bring little sis back in here. You need to share, Eddie, we've missed her!"

Bella giggled. Hand in hand, Edward and Bella returned to the house, to be met with a rousing chorus of the Welcome Back Cotter theme, along with more hugs from the family.

Home, Bella thought, I'm home, finally.

_End notes_

_Thanks to Dooba as always. This week, she has listened to me whine about my computer, comforted me when I've admitted to missing my dad, and encouraged me when I thought I'd never get this chapter done! My prereaders haven't seen this at all, because I wanted to get it posted before the madness of working full time and preparing for company strikes my life tomorrow morning. But even so, they all support me, week after week, and I love them and thank them all, Divine Inspiration, PiedPiperOSIB, Drotuno and Shannon. Smooches to each of you._

_I've got a great rec for you this week. The story just ended, and fortunately, I have the link—I lost my list of fics I was planning to rec to the damn virus—so I can still give you this one._

_Empty, by Hev99_

_Ithaca. Carlisle is called to an emergency at his hospital, only to find Bella, badly beaten. The story of what Bella has been through since the Cullens left is heartbreaking, and she has a long hard struggle ahead of her to recover. But the love of the Cullens helps her begin to believe she is worthy of that recovery. This is a vamp story with some tough times but ultimately with triumph. Give it a chance and let her know I sent you._

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5513825/1/Empty_


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Twilight._

_Author Notes_

_Thank you, thank you everyone for your patience over the past couple weeks. I had a great time with my friend and his huge dog. My dogs had a good time with them as well! Thanks for waiting so calmly for this update. And, I'm so thrilled you all loved the outcome of Charlie's section so much._

_Speaking of Charlie, I have submitted my piece for the fandom for the Leukemia and Lymphoma Society. I lost my dad to lymphoma, when he was 57. It was a terrible thing to watch him go from a strong fun man to a frail weak one, and losing him still hurts after 14 years. So, as I've put a lot of Dad in Charlie, when it comes to Charlie's attitudes toward Bella's blindness, I thought it only appropriate to write a Charlie piece for Fandom4LLS. It is a sort of future take to this story, and it can't be posted anywhere else till sometime in December. Check out www . fandom4lls . com to see how you can give five dollars to receive a document full of stories from many wonderful writers. This charity is dear to my heart, and I pray that someday, no daughter or son will have to lose their father to this disease, that noone will ever have to lose anyone they love from it._

_Thank you so much to my sweet beta, Dooba, for all she does for me, as both beta and friend. She helped me with the Emily related part in this chapter. She has a new story up, so go check it out and give her some love. Thanks also to my prereaders, as always. Their feedback is beyond value and they add so much. In particular, this chapter, thanks Chris for Jasper's and Emmett's thoughts, giving such perfect examples to Edward. Thanks Deb for reminding me that Edward can read minds, and thanks Jannie for reminding me Bella needs to have her name mentioned from time to time! Shannon, as always, your help and support go so far beyond just reading. This chapter has undergone a few changes since they saw it, so any mistakes or omissions are all mine._

_Ok, on with the show._

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

"Hey, Eddie, come hunting with Jas and me," Emmett said one day in early November.

The weeks following Charlie's acceptance of the Cullens and Bella's reunion with them were happy for everyone involved. Charlie still had many questions, and he fell into a habit of dropping in on Carlisle from time to time for a chat. Emily's wounds had healed at last, and she'd made her appointment with Carlisle to try the venom to minimize her scarring. The venom had helped tremendously, making the scars barely visible to human eyes. They lit up slightly when they caught the light and would forever feel slightly cooler than the surrounding skin, but Emily and Sam were both very happy with the results.

Bella and Edward were together constantly, except when he was hunting or on sunny days. The Cullen family couldn't seem to see enough of her, and now Charlie was also included in the family as well.

The bonds of friendship between the wolf pack and the Cullens that had started with a baseball game were stronger than ever, after Carlisle's care for Emily. Paul had not objected to his punishments and was dutifully doing his community service on the reservation, as well as arranging his time to do patrols with Emmett and Jasper. Emmett had wanted to give Paul a hard time, But Carlisle had forbidden it, and slowly, a friendship was beginning to develop between them.

The only thing that hadn't gone back to normal was Charlie's friendship with Billy. Charlie still harbored a great deal of resentment toward his lifelong friend and was in no hurry to try to resolve it. Billy had essentially forced him to choose sides, and for Charlie, Bella came before anything and everyone else. He would have been happy to try to rebuild the friendship if Billy had agreed to disagree. But Billy persisted in his attitudes toward the Cullens and Bella's involvement with them, and Charlie could not put up with it anymore. Bella felt badly about it, but this was something she couldn't fix for her dad, so she stayed out of it.

"I just hunted a few days ago," Edward objected, "What are you up to?"

Edward tried to listen to their thoughts, But Jasper was thinking of every detail of every battle in the Civil War, and Emmett was remembering every bear he'd hunted since the first one. Edward knew they were trying to block him and sighed.

"We want to talk to you privately," Jasper explained, coming to stand next to Emmett, "I promise it's nothing bad. We just feel it's time for a little Cullen brother chat."

"Yeah, we haven't had one in a while," Emmett continued, "And we have something important to discuss. I'm sure you'd prefer any embarrassing conversations happen away from home."

Edward sighed and rose from the piano bench, where he'd been working on something new for Bella.

"Very well," he said, "Let's go. As you two degenerates are blocking your thoughts, I figure I'd better go along with it. Race you to the meeting place!"

The three of them ran into the woods, laughing and teasing each other. Emmett and Jasper didn't bother accepting Edward's challenge to race. He was faster than anyone else in the family, so it wasn't fun for them. They each hunted, and then they met and settled down to talk.

"Ok, so what's this big secret topic you can't discuss at home?" Edward pressed.

Emmett and Jasper exchanged looks, neither of them knowing quite how to begin. At last Emmett shrugged, and in his usual way just blurted it out.

"We want to talk to you about sex."

Edward choked.

"I do know about sex," he muttered, looking down, "I don't think you need to have The Talk with me."

"It's not just sex," Jasper tried to explain, "It's about the physical relationship between you and Bella. You know, with her being human and all."

"Yes, I do know she's human," Edward answered, "I'm not going to discuss our private business with you two clowns."

"Ah, hell, we don't want those details," Emmett laughed, "For one thing, you know you can't hide much from us, when Bella is over. Vampires, remember. But, we want to talk to you about the future of your relationship with Bella. We know you, so we're sure you haven't done the deed with her yet."

"No, we have not made love yet," Edward tried to sound dignified, "If and when we do, that will be between Bella and me, not for the amusement of my brothers."

He started to rise, but Jasper shoved him back down.

"Calm down, Edward," Jasper said, "Will you please just sit and listen for a minute?"

They were silent for a moment. Jasper finally began to speak, to explain what he and Emmett wanted to discuss.

"Look, brother, we think the restraint you've shown in your relationship with Bella is amazing. We respect you for it. We just want to talk about a few things with you, to try to help, not to tease."

"Yeah, man, I'm constantly blown away by how careful you are," Emmett added, "It took the Denali girls decades to learn how to be cautious with human men, so they wouldn't kill them. We watch you with Bella, and your gentleness and care for her is really awesome, in the truest use of that word."

"The Denali girls don't love the men with whom they have relations," Edward replied, "Of course I'm careful with Bella. She is my life, and the very last thing I ever want to do is to hurt her in any way at all."

"We know that," Jasper said, "And this brings us to what we want to discuss. The sexual tension coming off you two is overwhelming sometimes. I have to leave the house, or I'd spread it around to everyone."

Emmett snickered.

"Yeah, the rest of us sure do benefit from you and Bella," he laughed.

"We know you and your morality," Jasper continued, "And we know you want to wait till you're married to have sex, intercourse with her. But, we think you should practice more now, so you're more prepared when the time comes."

"What he's trying to say," Emmett took up the subject, "Is that we were wondering if you've ever had an orgasm. You know, do you jack off, so you know what it feels like to experience a climax like that?"

If Edward could still blush, he knew he'd be red as fire by then.

"What does that have to do with having marital relations with my wife?" he asked coolly, "That is, if we get married and have physical relations."

"It has everything to do with it," Jasper said, "Edward, there's absolutely nothing like the feeling of making love to the woman you love. It's overwhelming; it's intense, beyond anything you can begin to imagine. I'd say it's second only to the rush you feel when you drink human blood."

"I've been hearing this in the minds of everyone around me all my vampire life," Edward groaned, "I think I know about the intensity."

"No, there's no way you understand it," Emmett said, "Hearing about it in people's thoughts is a far cry from actually experiencing the feeling."

"Also we can become somewhat, um, shall we say feral when we have sex," Jasper added, "It's common to bite, and particularly for we males to be more dominant, especially when we reach the orgasm. It would be too easy for you to react in the heat of the moment and bite Bella, or thrust too hard and kill her."

"Even just grabbing her too hard could do it," Emmett said, "You can't understand this till you experience it, and that's why we wanted to talk to you."

Emmett started explaining about a time, when he and Rose had gone dancing, and he'd taken her against the outside wall of the club.

"When I came, I put my fist through the damn wall, right into the startled face of the bartender," he finished, "Rosie and I had to return after closing and fix the wall, before anyone would believe what the poor guy said he saw."

"You already know that Emmett and Rose regularly break furniture," Jasper chimed in, "But Alice and I are more private. But, there was this time in a hotel, when I was so overwhelmed by the pleasure, that half the furniture in our room needed to be replaced."

His mind showed a picture of a hotel room in shambles, bed broken and chairs in splinters.

"We let the hotel management think we'd had a wild party and added liquor bottles to the mess," Jasper continued, "Of course, we paid for all the damage."

Edward winced and stared into the woods, thinking.

"You two aren't doing anything to give me more confidence," he said, "If Bella will marry me, I would like to do it while she's still human, so her mother can come, as well as any of her human friends. But even if we do, I had thought we should wait till she's changed to try having sex for the first time."

"That's definitely a possibility," Jasper said, "But it might not work out that way. The intensity between you two is growing everyday. I don't know if you'll be able to wait. We think you need to be prepared for anything."

"Which brings us back to the original question," Emmett said, "Do you — hmmm, how to make this nicer for your sensibilities — do you masturbate?"

"I am a man, am I not?" Edward growled.

"Good, good," Jasper said, "Then at least you have some idea of what you will be dealing with. But it's thousands of times more intense when you are with your mate. We think—we think you and Bella should practice more. We think you both should experience it together, before you actually have sex."

"You know," Emmett continued, "Get each other off with your hands or something."

Edward wished a hole would magically appear in front of him and let him bury himself till his annoying, albeit well-meaning, brothers disappeared.

He'd thought about doing such things with his Bella, of course, many times. Their explorations of each other's bodies had been continuing, and he fantasized about Bella touching and squeezing him almost constantly, it seemed. He longed to feel her fingers grip his cock and stroke him. He hardly dared think about it, but deep inside, he wanted to feel her mouth on him as well. His body ached for more with her.

He wanted to explore Bella too, wanted to stroke her, to taste her. He wanted to reach his fingers deep inside her and feel her warm wetness, wanted to discover her clit and learn the feeling of her body clamping around him when she climaxed. But he was scared to try too much more than they had already done. She was so fragile, after all. Could he hurt her with his explorations? If he let her touch him everywhere and bring him to a climax, would he, in the throes of ecstasy grab for her and harm her with his grip, or even bite her? He was terrified to risk it.

"I'm afraid," he said softly.

"Of course you're afraid," Jasper answered, "Anyone in your position would be. You love Bella so much, and the thought of possibly hurting her keeps you in check in more ways than you realize. But we have confidence in you, and we think you can maintain your control, while Bella is human."

"That's why we want you to practice," Emmett said, clapping Edward on the shoulder, "It's intense, man, beyond words, but you are so committed to protecting her, that we think if you let yourself go further with her and if you let her touch you and get you off, you'll learn how to control yourself."

"It all comes down to wanting you to bring your bride home safe and alive from your honeymoon," Jasper said.

"You've given me a lot to contemplate," Edward said, "I can't deny there is merit in your suggestions. I know Bella wants to do more than what we have, but she's patient with my fears."

"Yeah, she won't push you," Jasper agreed, "But she's frustrated, sexually frustrated, that is."

"It's hard for mates to hold back," Emmett explained, "Part of mating is, well, sealing the deal, so to speak. You want her because you love her, but as mates, the draw to confirm that physically is almost irresistible. It's incredible that you've both lasted this long."

Jasper nodded.

"I admire you, because I know I couldn't wait the way you and Bella have. But, my mate was a vampire when we met, same with Emmett and Rose."

"Actually, Emmett was human when they met," Edward said.

"Yeah, but not for long," Emmett replied, "And once I got through the burning, I couldn't decide what I wanted more, blood or my Rosie."

All three boys laughed.

"Anyway, think about it," Jasper said, "Talk to Bella about it. You two have great communication most of the time, so discuss it and come up with a plan together."

"It would be a good idea to have something nearby that you can grab or bite, too," Emmett suggested, "Prepare yourself in advance, so when your instincts take over, you can break something that doesn't matter."

"I'll certainly consider everything you have said," Edward promised, "I guess I never thought about all the implications."

"And that's why you have us to watch your back," Emmett laughed.

He lunged at Edward, and the serious discussion ended in a typical Cullen brothers wrestling match.

As they began to run home, Edward stopped his brothers.

"I just want to thank you both," he said, "I was embarrassed in the beginning, but I appreciate that you care enough about Bella to bring this subject up with me."

"It's not just Bella," jasper said, "We care about you. You're our brother."

"Yeah, and nobody wants to see what would happen to you if you hurt her," Emmett said, "Not to mention the fact that I'd have to kick your ass if you hurt her."

They laughed and yelling at the tops of their voices ran toward home.

It was a weekend Bella spent at home, and she had gone with Charlie to Seattle for a few hours to do some errands. She hated being away from Edward, but she enjoyed spending time with her dad, so she didn't object when he asked her to go with him. They went to a couple stores where Charlie could find some new fishing gear, and then they stopped for lunch.

"I'm going to ask Edward to go fishing with me next weekend," Charlie told her, "Are you ok with that?"

Bella giggled.

"Even now that you know the boys helped you last time?" she asked.

"Sure," Charlie laughed with her, "They won't try that again, after the little chat I'll have with them about it. I'd just like to have some one on one time with Edward, now that I know the truth. I realize he's going to be a part of your life forever, and I want to know him better."

"He'll like that, Dad," Bella smiled at him, "He wants your approval so much. He doesn't talk about it really, but I know him, and I know he wants your approval."

"Well, he's got that already. He makes you so happy, and once I got over the whole," he broke off, looking around to make sure noone was listening, "Once I got over the truth about him and his family, I went back to liking him the way I had before."

"I'm glad," Bella said, "And I know Edward will be overjoyed to go fishing with you."

"It must be disgusting for him to be around fish of all things," Charlie commented, "He's a good kid though, and he's always a good sport when he's around our food and all."

They laughed, walking back to the car and heading home.

That evening, when Charlie invited Edward to go fishing the next weekend, Edward agreed quickly.

"I'd enjoy that very much," Edward told him.

"Good. Remember, early morning, be here by seven. That's actually a little later than I go on my own, but seven is fine. Don't go buy yourself any fancy fishing gear; I've got everything, and you'll use my stuff, ok?"

"Yes Sir," Edward smiled, "I'll be here next Saturday morning."

"Not like I won't be seeing you between now and then," Charlie muttered, "Oh, and tell your brothers I say no pranks on this fishing trip. This is between you and me."

Later, when Edward and Bella were alone in her room, and Charlie was asleep, Edward told Bella about the conversation with his brothers earlier in the day. He condensed it, omitting the more crass expressions Emmett had used, as those were not proper to say in front of his Bella. He didn't mention that vampire males had the tendency to become more dominant during sex. He wasn't sure if Bella was ready for that knowledge.

He also left out the very vivid mental pictures his brothers had given him. He felt deeply embarrassed discussing it with her, but if they were ever to have a more physical relationship, he knew they had to be open, had to be able to talk about sex. It went against all his early 1900's upbringing, and he could only hope Bella would not think less of him.

"I think I should feel embarrassed," Bella blushed, "I mean that you and your brothers were discussing our sex life, but somehow, I'm not really embarrassed. I guess I'm used to the fact that everyone in your family knows everything about each other's business."

"They don't know the details, love," Edward assured her, "They were speaking out of concern for both of us. I think they made some good points."

"I think so too," she said, "We've been moving forward slowly, and I think that has worked well for us. I don't exactly like the idea of us having to plan things in advance, but I suppose that for the first few times, it might be a good idea."

Bella fidgeted with her charm bracelet, and Edward ran his hands through his hair. Suddenly, they both started to laugh.

"I think it will happen when it happens," Bella said, "I trust you, Edward. Always remember that, ok? I know you won't ever hurt me, and I'm fine with going at whatever pace works for you."

"And you," he said, "This isn't all about me."

She hugged him.

"I know, and I love you for that, for always thinking of me."

They kissed heatedly, and Edward gently laid her back on the bed. He lay on top of her, carefully keeping his upper body off her, not wanting his weight to crush her. He let her feel his hardness between her legs, showing her how much he wanted her. The warmth of her body seemed to sear into him, and he wanted to be inside that warmth and never leave it.

Bella raised her hips slightly, trying to get closer, trying to feel more of him. She moved her hands to his back and down to his rear, trying to push him harder against her. She wrapped her legs around his, feeling awkward and shy, even though they still had clothing between them. Bella wanted him so badly, wanted to touch his hardness, wanted to feel him inside her, stretching and filling her. Her lips found his, and she kissed him hard, trying to show him what she felt. She didn't know how to express it in words. She felt too shy to say it, so she used her body and her mouth and hands to try to show him.

They both knew they were teetering on the edge of something. They were both longing to continue but afraid of continuing. Neither wanted to stop, and yet both knew the time wasn't quite right. Not yet, not with Charlie just down the hall, not till Edward felt a little stronger and more prepared. Bella also felt she wasn't quite ready.

Bella relaxed her hold on him, and she began to run her fingers through his hair softly. Edward touched her face, kissing her with light tender kisses, letting them both come down from the high of their mutual excitement in each other.

"I love you, Bella," he said, "I love you so much, and I never want to hurt you, not physically and not emotionally. Our time will come. Be patient with me, please. Don't give up on me."

"Oh, Edward, never, I'll never give up on you," she cried, "You're all that I want, everything in the world to me. Of course I want you, and I know you want me, but I'm not impatient. I know I might seem like it sometimes, I guess, but really, all this anticipation is pretty exciting too. I want it all, but I also want us to be safe and for you to feel confident in yourself. I have confidence in you, and I'm positive you'll never hurt me. So, we'll keep moving forward slowly. I'm happy with that."

"Thank you. You don't know how much your understanding means to me."

Edward held Bella close, stroking her hair, rubbing her back, soothing her and helping her relax into sleep. In his mind, he began to plan for the next step in advancing their relationship. He was thankful his brothers had talked to him, and he was even more thankful that they had done it with tact and not the crude teasing of which Emmett was so fond. He decided to begin his plans with a talk with Charlie while out fishing the next weekend. He smiled in the dark, holding his girl as she slept. He thought of a future with Bella by his side forever.

The next Saturday, Alice and Jasper arrived with Edward at the Swans' at exactly seven. Alice was picking up Bella to spend the weekend with the Cullens.

"I realize you don't feel the cold like we do, son," Charlie commented, "But you should wear a rain coat anyway. It's 40 degrees out there and raining like hell."

"He's got one with him," Alice answered, "He knows he needs to look the part. It's just that we're comfortable around you now that you know everything, so we sometimes forget to put on the façade."

She handed Edward a rain coat and a pair of gloves.

"She's always thinking ahead," Edward said, "Thanks, Alice."

"I got this for you when I was getting some new gear," Charlie said, handing Edward a new fishing pole, "Figured you should have your own."

Edward felt deeply happy with the gift. This was Charlie's way of showing his acceptance of Edward. It was something that mattered to Chief Swan, and it showed that he expected there would be more of these fishing excursions in the future.

"Thank you, Charlie," Edward said, "I really appreciate it."

Charlie coughed, embarrassed and turned away.

"I've already got the cooler in the car," Charlie said, "See you tomorrow, Bells."

Edward kissed Bella goodbye and followed Charlie.

Before he got into the car, Charlie leveled a stern look at Jasper.

"There had better not be any tropical fish showing up on my line today," he said, putting on his best cop voice, "And not on your brother's line either. I expect you and Emmett to stay away today, unless you want to join us for some fishing. If any strange fish show up, I will know who to blame."

"Yes, sir," Jasper saluted, "I promise we'll behave today."

He looked very serious for a moment and then began to chuckle.

"Damn, I felt like I was back in the Confederate Army, being told off by a general," Jasper laughed, "I promise, Chief, Emmett and I will behave."

"For today, anyway," Charlie said.

Edward winked.

"You've really got their number, Charlie," Alice laughed, "They'll be busy today, so they won't be bothering you and Edward."

"Good. See you tomorrow, Bells," Charlie got in the car, laughing.

"There are few people who can make my brothers act like that," Edward said, "Mostly, Esme and their mates."

"It's the cop thing," Charlie said, "it can be very useful sometimes."

Charlie's fishing hole was quiet as usual. The wind blew cold, and the rain poured down, but it didn't bother either man. For Charlie, when he was fishing, weather didn't matter. Edward was nearly impervious to the cold and didn't mind it either.

"Ok, Edward, now we're out here alone, spit it out," Charlie said.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been giving me looks all week," Charlie explained, "You look over at me, open your mouth like you want to say something, then you close it again and say something else. I figured you might have something you wanted to talk to me about when Bella wasn't with us. So, here we are, nobody around for miles. Talk."

"You're very perceptive,."

"It's my job to be perceptive," Charlie said, "Go ahead."

"I wanted to talk to you about Bella," Edward admitted.

"What about her? Is she ok?"

"She's fine," Edward reassured him, "Nothing like that, I promise."

He hesitated, looking for the right words.

"Charlie, you know everything now, and I know you've been meeting with Carlisle, and he's told you more."

"Yeah? Go on."

"So you understand that Bella is my mate. There is never going to be anyone else for me, not if I live 5000 years. It will always be her for me."

"Yeah, I get that," Charlie replied, "Carlisle has explained this whole mates thing to me. I think I understand it, well, as much as any normal human can understand it."

"Bella feels the same way," Edward went on, "But I was born in 1901. There's no doubt in my mind that if I'd met Bella in my human life, I would have fallen for her as hard as I have now. I would have courted her, and I would have come to you and asked your permission to marry her. That's how it was done in that time. I know that if I had met her in 1918, or if I hadn't met her till 3018, I would love Bella."

Charlie swallowed. He felt a tightness in his throat, as he realized where Edward was leading the conversation.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked.

"I realize that things are different now," Edward said, "The traditions have changed. Men and women usually wait longer to marry, and generally, men do not ask a father's permission anymore. But, Charlie, that's what I'm doing now. I will love Bella forever. I want to marry her. I'm asking your permission to ask for her hand, and even more, because I think Bella is a modern girl and doesn't care as much about permission, I ask for your blessing. Everything I do, for the rest of my existence, will be only for her good. I'll endeavor with all that I am to ensure her happiness forever. May I have your permission and your blessing, Charlie?"

Charlie was silent for a long time. He thought about Edward and Bella, thought about the way Edward was so protective of her. He thought about all he'd learned about vampires, and how they loved one person for as long as they lived. He thought about how Edward made Bella smile, how he was unfailingly kind and loving toward her. He thought about the entire Cullen family, and the way they'd made Bella one of their own.

"I can't say I'm exactly surprised," Charlie said at last, "Of course, in the end, it's all up to Bella. But as for me, I couldn't ask for anyone better to love her and care for her. I've seen how you are with her, and it was that, more than anything else, that helped change my mind, when I first learned your secrets."

Edward held his breath.

"So, at least, from my side of it," Charlie continued, "Yes, you have my blessing and permission. Part of me wants to say, you kids are too young. But that's the part that is dealing with normal teens. Bella has never been a normal kid, always been older than her physical years. She is committed to joining your family and your life. Just promise me you'll continue to put her happiness and safety above everything else."

"I will, Charlie," Edward promised, "That will never change. She is my life."

"I know, son, I know. Yes, I give you my permission and my blessing, since that matters so much to you."

"Thank you," Edward breathed, "This means everything to me."

"Damn wind," Charlie grumbled, swiping at his eyes, "Makes my eyes burn."

Edward knew it wasn't the wind bringing the tears to Charlie's eyes, but he didn't say anything.

"Now that you've had time to think about it," Edward asked after another time of silent fishing, "What do you think of Bella's choice to become like me and my family?"

"I feel better about it than you might think," Charlie answered, "I gather that since I know the truth, she won't have to separate from my life, so I'm ok with that. I can't deny that the thought of her being able to see is mighty tempting."

"I have mixed feelings about it," Edward confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"I love her the way she is. I love her, her humanness, I guess. I love the blush in her cheeks, the look of her asleep, the way she breathes. I love her beautiful brown eyes. Her heartbeat is the most precious sound in my world. It keeps me grounded and centered. I could pick it out in a crowd, and it will always lead me home to her. Part of me aches at the idea of losing all those little things about her humanity."

"If that was all you loved about her, then yeah, you'd miss it," Charlie said, "But you love the more important things, the things that won't change. You love who she is in her heart and mind. She'll still be all of that after her change, won't she?"

"Yes, she'll be who she is. She will look a little different, and her eyes will look like ours, not her lovely brown as they are now. But, other than that, and no blood or pulse or heartbeat, she'll still be Bella."

"Then you need to get over it," Charlie advised, "I take it that you do want her to change, right? You want her to be with you always?"

"Of course."

"Then stop moping over what you will lose and think of all you will gain. That's what I do when I think about it. You'll be glad every time she looks into your eyes, believe me. You won't need her heartbeat to love her or to know she's still your Bella."

Edward was amazed. Charlie rarely spoke so wisely, when it came to emotional things. He must have been thinking about it a lot, Edward thought. How was it that a human, the father of the woman he loved, could find the right words to say to help him come to terms with the idea of Bella's change. He knew his family had tried to tell him much the same thing, but somehow, hearing it in Charlie's blunt uncomfortable way, it got through to Edward more than all his family's words had been able to do.

"Thank you for saying all of that," Edward said, "It really helped me see things more clearly. In my heart, I've been feeling so sad at the idea of Bella losing her humanity, but I think I understand better now."

"That's good. You live in your head too much, I think. Learn to enjoy the good things you have in this life. You're not a monster, not anymore than Carlisle is. You won't let Bella be a monster when the time comes. So, relax, and start enjoying the life you have, instead of mooning over the life you lost. Remember, if you'd lived out your human life, you'd never have met my daughter, and damn sure, you wouldn't be sitting on this cold riverbank fishing and listening to my pearls of wisdom."

Edward laughed.

"Emmett would say you just cut to the chase and gave me the kick in the ass I needed."

"Damn right," Charlie laughed, "Come on, let's fish."

"You know, Charlie," Edward pointed out, "You won't be catching any fish with me along."

"I know that, son," Charlie answered, "But fishing isn't always about catching the fish. Sometimes, it's just about sticking your line in the water and kicking back and relaxing. And that's just as good as catching that elusive big one."

Edward smiled.

"Indeed it is," he said, stretching out on the bank and looking up to the sky, thinking of Bella.

_End Notes_

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Recs_

_Before her Last Breath, by PerfectlyPersuasive_

_This is a canon AU story, in which the Cullens meet Bella as a hospital patient with a terminal disease. She is still Edward's singer, but slowly, they develop a sweet relationship. _

_http:/www . Fanfiction . net/s/5044318/1/Before_Her_Last_Breath_

_I also want to recommend a book. I haven't done this before, but I hope you'll give this a chance if it interests you._

_Thunder dog, by Michael Hingson_

_This is the true story of Michael and his yellow lab guide dog, Roselle, and how they managed to get out of the World Trade Center, Tower 1 on September 11, 2001. Michael worked on the 78__th__ floor, and through the partnership between him and his dog, he escaped and was able to help others. It's also the story of Michael's life and his time with his various guide dogs. His story is entertaining and moving, and I promise you'll come away in love with Roselle. I know Mike personally, used to work with him at Guide Dogs for the Blind, and I've heard his story, but it never grows old, and it never ceases to inspire me. It's available in print and audio, and if you order from Michael's site, you can even get it autographed and a paw autograph. www . Michaelhingson . com_


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer:_

_I keep checking, but I still don't own it._

_Author Notes_

_Thank you all so much for your response to the last chapter. I can't express how much your love for these characters means to me. Also, thanks for your patience. I've had a lot of trouble with this chapter, deleted and rewritten multiple times, which is part of the reason you've had to wait so long for an update. I've also been unexpectedly working some overtime, which has made my brain a little fried, not the best way to be creative. Also, I know I didn't get to most of the review replies I always attempt to do, please forgive me. I appreciate every review, with all my heart._

_As always, thank you, Dooba, my amazing beta and friend. A true friend is able to be honest, to tell you when something isn't right, even when it's bad. It's hard for her to do, but her honesty, particularly with this chapter, was in sync with my own feelings, and she truly helped me get this in shape and wouldn't let me post something that is not the very best I can give. I love you so much, my friend._

_A very special, heartfelt thank you to Drotuno, who helped with the second half of this chapter in more ways than I can say. I was very nervous about the scene, and she took it and me, and helped make it incredible. If you like this chapter, and you're reading her stories, show her some love. This chapter wouldn't be what it is without her._

_Thanks to the rest of my gang, Divine Inspiration, PiedPiperOSIB and Shannon. You all keep me sane and make this better than I could ever have dreamed._

_Ok, here we go, this story earns its M rating in this chapter, just saying._

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

Thanksgiving was drawing near, and Esme was planning a big feast for Bella and Charlie. She also invited Sam and Emily, who were surprised and touched by the invitation and agreed to come.

"It seems ridiculous for you to be planning to cook such a huge meal when none of you will be eating," Bella commented one day, when she was helping Esme plan the menu.

"I know, dear, but I want to do this," Esme answered, "It's possible this might be your last year to enjoy a traditional Thanksgiving meal, and I won't have you doing all the work, just for you and your dad."

"You think it will be sometime in the next year?" Bella asked, "I mean, I'm considering having it be this summer, but Edward and I haven't really settled on anything yet."

"After your high school graduation seems like a reasonable time for it," Esme said, "It's a transitional time anyway, and it's a time when young people are expected to start going away to college or moving out on their own. It's a natural time for you to break ties with high school friends as well. If this is a change you are going to make, and something you truly want, then it seems better to start it, before you make more ties to your human life."

"That's what I was thinking too," Bella agreed, "I'm not really close to anyone at school except for Angela, and she and Ben are going away to college anyway, so we would lose touch naturally. Of course, there's my mom, but—"

She broke off, not wanting to talk about her mom. How to break ties with Renée was the only thing that troubled Bella about her impending transformation.

Esme moved to Bella's side and took the girl into her arms.

"You know, you don't have to do this," she said, "You can stay human if you want. Edward will love you no matter what you decide."

"I know that," Bella said, finding comfort in Esme's motherly hug, "But I want this. I want to be one of you, in every way. And Mom, well, she doesn't need me like she used to. She's got Phil now, and she's so happy and contented. We don't talk or email nearly as much as we used to do."

"Both you and Charlie have said that our secret would be too much for her. Are you truly sure about that?"

Bella laughed.

"Oh yes," she answered, "Mom can't keep a secret for anything. She used to slip all the time about birthday and Christmas presents. She'd gossip about her coworkers and other people she knew. It was never malicious or anything like that. She's just a free spirit and says whatever comes into her head. Letting her in on this secret would actually be a terrible burden. Then we'd have to consider telling Phil, and on and on. It just isn't wise to include her."

"Very well," Esme returned to her menu plan, "As long as you're sure. Now, for dessert, should it be pumpkin pie?"

Edward was making his own plans for Thanksgiving. He didn't think he could wait any longer than that day. If things went the way he hoped, he'd have more for which to give thanks, than he had ever let himself dream in all his long life. Only Alice knew what he was planning, and she wholeheartedly approved.

"Please, Alice?" he begged, "Tell me what you see. What will she say?"

Alice took his hand and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said, "I can't see it yet. I've only seen your decision, but I can't see anything else till Bella makes a decision."

Edward sighed and hung his head.

"I know, I know. I just hoped—"

He didn't finish the sentence, knowing his sister understood his hope all too well.

"Think of it this way," Alice encouraged, "Esme had that little talk with her, remember? I'm positive Bella won't be as resistant now as she might once have been. Trust her and trust yourself."

She hugged him.

"You're right," Edward answered, "I just never realized something like this could be so terrifying."

Alice laughed.

"Love is often a little scary," she told him, "It's just so new to you right now. In these early stages, when you don't know the other person completely, or when you can't guess how they might respond, it makes you vulnerable. Perhaps it's even worse for you, because you can't read her mind."

"I think that's highly likely," Edward agreed, "If I could read her mind, it would help me be able to gauge her reactions."

"But one of the things you love about her is that you can't read her mind," Alice reminded him.

He nodded.

"Bella loves you," Alice continued, "Trust in that love. You know Jasper says it's every bit as strong as any of ours for our mates."

Alice kissed his cheek and danced away. Edward went to his desk, opening a special drawer, looking long at the items there, reminders of his human life. He picked up the small velvet box, opened it and stared at what it contained. What would Bella say? He ran his hand through his hair, trying to imagine all possible responses. Would she agree? Would she hold to her negative feelings on the subject? At last, he closed the small box and put it away, closing and locking the drawer.

Bella spent the night before thanksgiving at the Cullens, so she could help with the preparations. Emmett had teased her, reminding her that with vampire speed, they could have everything prepared, except for cooking time, in a matter of minutes. Esme understood that it was important to Bella to feel she was helping, and they spent a pleasant evening making pies and rolls from scratch.

In the morning, after a quick breakfast for Bella, everyone got to work. Everyone was bustling around, some helping in the kitchen, some decorating and cleaning.

"There's a hell of a lot of food here," Emmett commented, "There's only going to be four humans here after all."

"It's tradition to have too much food and lots of leftovers," Bella explained, "Besides, Emily says Sam, well, all the boys in the Pack really, eat about five times as much as a normal person. We'll be lucky if there are any leftovers. But, mmmm, there's nothing like turkey sandwiches the day after Thanksgiving, on squishy white bread with lots of mayo."

Emmett wrinkled his nose and groaned.

"That sounds so unappetizing," he laughed, "And what was that about squishy white bread?"

Bella giggled.

"I try to eat wheat bread, since it's healthier, but when it comes to leftover turkey sandwiches, it's just got to be soft white bread."

"Whatever," Emmett wasn't impressed, "Think I'll stick to bear."

Once the turkey was in the oven, all the Cullens except for Edward went hunting. Edward had hunted the night before, while Bella slept. Everyone wanted to be safe with Emily and Charlie added to the usual company. They also wanted to give Edward and Bella some time alone, for they all knew what Edward was about to do. He had let them in on the secret the day before. As soon as Bella decided yes or no, Alice would see it and tell the others.

Bella came downstairs after taking a shower. She had put on a skirt and blouse and had left her hair down, so it fell around her shoulders and down her back. When Edward saw her, he felt strangely breathless.

"You are so beautiful," he said, meeting her at the foot of the stairs, "Absolutely breath-taking."

Bella blushed and smiled. He took her hands, drawing her to him, and kissed her softly.

"We have the house to ourselves. Everyone went hunting. Come with me. I've written a new song for you. This is the perfect time to play it for you."

They walked hand in hand to the piano. Bella loved sitting beside Edward as he played. She loved feeling the way his arms moved against her side as he played, loved the intensity she felt from him during such times. It was something Edward loved deeply, and Bella reveled in being a part of it.

"I can't believe you composed another song for me," she said, "My lullaby is wonderful already."

"This one is a little different," he told her, "I composed the lullaby when things were new and uncertain between us. This piece represents our relationship as it is now more fully, I think."

Suddenly he felt nervous.

"At least, I think it does," he said, "I hope you'll like it."

She kissed his cheek.

"I know I will. Play it for me?"

He smiled, kissed her and turned to the keys.

Bella was so moved by the piece, that she couldn't even speak as she listened. It was complex, and it seemed to have themes of joy and romance as well as strength running through it. She felt as if Edward was playing all the emotion and love in her heart. If it represented his feelings, then she knew his feelings were a mirror of hers.

Edward watched Bella's face as he played. Her face always told him so much of what she was thinking and feeling. He saw the awe and wonder on her face as he played. He saw the love shining from her, and the joy in her eyes and smile. His nerves fell away, as he watched her take in his music, music he had written for her. As the song drew to a close, Edward sensed that this was the time. He played the last note and let the silence fill the moment. He slipped off the piano bench, reaching in his pocket for the little box he'd been carrying around all day.

Bella was surprised when Edward got off the bench and she turned to face him.

"Edward?"

He knelt on one knee, reaching out to take Bella's hands in his.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he began, "I love you. I love you with all that I am or ever will be. There will never be anyone else for me. There will never be anyone who will love you as I do. I want you to be by my side till the end of existence. I'll love you forever, for every day of forever. Will you marry me?"

Happy tears sprang to Bella's eyes. She threw herself off the piano bench, into Edward's arms.

"Yes, yes, I will marry you!"

In the woods, Alice saw the decision and squealed.

"Yes!" Alice cried, "We're planning a wedding."

Edward was so happy, that he couldn't even think of words to express it. He held Bella to him, kissing her fervently. He wished he could cry, because the emotion was filling him, and joyful tears would have been a way to let some of it out. They kissed for a long time.

"You really mean it?" he asked, almost afraid that his intense hope had made him hear what he wanted, not what she had truly said.

"Yes, I really mean it," Bella laughed, "I know I said before that I didn't want to get married, but Esme and I talked about it, and she helped me think about it differently. She reminded me that I'm committed to you for eternity already, so why am I afraid of marriage. When she put it like that, I knew that if you ever proposed, I'd say yes."

"Oh, my love, you have made me so happy. Give me your hand."

He took Bella's hand and carefully slid the ring on her left ring finger.

Bella felt the ring all over.

"The diamond in this ring was my mother's," Edward explained, "But I wanted to give you something a little different. The band is platinum, and the diamond is in the middle. Feel these stones surrounding the diamond. These are sapphires and emeralds. Sapphires are for you, and because I love you in blue. Emeralds are for me, as my eye color when I was human was green. Do you—do you like it?"

"It's so beautiful," she murmured.

She traced each stone with her fingertips. She lightly touched the band, feeling all around it, loving the smooth feel of it against her finger.

"I like the texture, how tactile it is," she said, "There's so many different things to feel."

"I was hoping you'd like that," he answered, "I wanted it to be something you could enjoy, even while you are human."

"It's perfect."

Bella threw her arms around him. They kissed for a long time, and then she snuggled into his chest.

"Wow, we're engaged," she said, "Engaged! I'm so happy!"

Edward laughed. He rose to his feet, picked her up and twirled around.

"Yes, we are engaged!" he exclaimed, "I was so afraid you might say no, but you gave me everything I ever wanted, just by saying yes. Your well-being and happiness will be my first thought and first priority forever. Thank you, Bella. And now, because of you in my life, I have something for which to give thanks today."

"Me too," she whispered, "I love you, Edward. I cannot wait to be your wife and with you always."

The family burst into the house, racing to get to Edward and Bella. Esme reached them first and hugged them both.

"I am so happy!" she cried, kissing them both on the cheek, "I have been hoping for this. For so many years, I watched you feeling lonely, my son, and since Bella came along, I've seen you come alive as never before. Welcome to the family, officially, Bella, my daughter."

She hugged them again.

"I'd better go check the turkey," she mumbled, and fled the room, overcome by emotion.

"Bella, Edward," Carlisle began, "This is one of the happiest days of my life. Congratulations to both of you. Bella, you've been a part of this family since the first time you stepped through the door, and now, soon, you will bear our name and be part of us forever. I could not be happier or prouder to welcome you. Thank you."

Bella threw herself into his arms. He hugged her, and then he reached out an arm to draw Edward into the hug as well.

"You both make it so great to be around you," Jasper said, "The happiness pouring from you two is amazing. Congratulations."

He slapped Edward on the back and kissed Bella's cheek.

"Little sister for real!' Emmett yelled and picked Bella up, swinging her around, "I guess I can't call your fiancé Emo Eddie anymore. But don't worry, I'll find something else. Welcome to the family, girl."

Bella squealed.

"Put me down you big goof," she laughed.

Rose and Alice fell on them then. They exclaimed over the ring and hugged Bella tightly.

"I'm proud to have you as a sister," Rose said.

"I'm proud to be your sister," Bella answered.

Alice could not contain herself any longer.

"Ok, ok, so we've had all the gooey emotional stuff now," she laughed, "I'm so excited! Oh, Bella, if you only knew how Edward's been petrified that you'd say no. He's been asking me what I saw, if I could tell how you'd answer, and of course, I couldn't because you hadn't made any decisions. Of course, if I had been able to see I wouldn't have told him, because he should hear the answer from you first. But he asked and you said yes, and you're gonna be my sister and we're having a wedding, a first wedding!"

"Breathe, Alice," Bella laughed.

"I don't need to breathe," Alice replied.

"I know, but you were making me breathless talking so fast."

"We have so much to discuss about the wedding," Alice went on.

"Not today," Bella said, "Today, I just want to bask in the joy of being engaged to Edward. Besides, we have company arriving soon and there are things to do. We can start planning tomorrow, ok?"

"Oh, tomorrow, Black Friday, shopping!" Alice said, "We've got Christmas shopping to do, but we can do a little wedding stuff too."

Bella had agreed to go shopping the day after Thanksgiving, but she was actually looking forward to it in some ways. Even though she wasn't normally into shopping, she liked the hustle and bustle of Christmas shopping. She enjoyed the music, the energy of the crowds. Shopping with the Cullen women would probably be a whole new adventure, but she didn't mind. It would be fun just to be with them.

"Just remember she'll need breaks and food," Edward said, ruffling Alice's hair, "She can't go nonstop."

They all laughed.

"Ok, everyone, Charlie will be here soon, let's get things finished up," Esme called, "Jasper, put the appetizers out on the tables. Emmett, I know you and Charlie will get lost in whatever game is on, so make sure there's a comfortable place for him to sit and an end table for his beer and any appetizers he eats. Put those coasters out on the tables in there. Edward, get that good china for me. Move, everybody."

Bella laughed to see how the boys jumped to obey Esme.

"What can we do?" she asked.

"Rose and Alice will set the dining room table. Bella, I need you to be my taste tester. How long should I boil these potatoes? Carlisle, beloved, please bring in some wood and start a fire in the fireplace."

Bella giggled as everyone jumped to obey Esme's commands.

They all scurried around, finishing the last minute details. By the time Charlie arrived, the house was filled with delicious smells of food cooking, the cozy atmosphere with the fire, and a bunch of excited vampires and one ecstatic human girl.

Edward and Bella took Charlie aside to tell him their news.

Charlie's eyes filled as he looked at his daughter. Her face was shining from happiness. She flashed her ring, and Charlie couldn't help smiling at her exuberance.

"Congratulations," Charlie gulped, "You've got the most special girl in the world, Edward, never forget that."

"I promise," Edward said, "My every thought will be for her happiness."

"I know that, or you'd never have gotten my blessing. How do you feel, Bells?"

"Happy, overwhelmed, ecstatic," she said, "I never thought I'd be so thrilled at the idea of getting married, but this is the best day of my life."

"That's all I could ask for."

Charlie pulled her into a hug, hiding his face against her hair for a moment. He didn't want everyone to see him crying.

"Come on in," Edward said, "We've got all kinds of food. Bella and Esme have been cooking for the past two days. We got you some beer as well. Emmett's got the game on, so have a seat."

Charlie greeted Carlisle and Esme, grabbed some appetizers and a beer and sat down with Emmett and Jasper to watch the game.

"When will Sam and Emily be here?" Bella asked.

"They should be here any minute now," Esme answered, "Perhaps, we should have Charlie or Sam carve the turkey when it's time. I'm afraid I'd carve the bones and everything."

"I'm sure dad would love to do it," Bella said, "It will make him feel like he contributed something to the meal."

Sam and Emily arrived, and a new round of congratulations happened, as Bella and Edward told their news. Emily loved Bella's ring, as did all the women.

"Dinner is ready," Esme called into the living room, "Everyone come to the table."

"Jasper and I are going to stay in here and watch the game," Emmett yelled back, "I mean, we're not eating anyway, so why hang out at the table?"

Esme flew to the living room door and glared at her two sons.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen; Jasper Whitlock Cullen," she hissed, "You will not be rude to our guests. Turn off that TV this instant and join us in the dining room."

"Yes, ma'am," Emmett and Jasper said in unison.

Charlie snickered, as he watched the huge Emmett and the former soldier Jasper meekly obey tiny Esme.

"You really have a way with them," he told Esme.

"We all know who the general in this house is," Jasper admitted, "When Mama Bear speaks, we all obey."

Once everyone was gathered together, Carlisle stood.

"We all have much for which to be thankful this year," he said, "We are all together. We have formed a new bond of friendship with the Quileute people in La Push."

He smiled at Sam, who nodded back gravely.

"But more than all of that," Carlisle continued, "This is the year that a beautiful, vibrant and loving young woman came into our lives, and none of us have ever been the same."

"You can say that again," Emmett grinned.

Esme shot him a quick look, and he settled back down.

"Bella has changed our lives and our family forever," Carlisle continued, "And today, she has agreed to become Edward's wife, thereby making our family complete. Though I have not celebrated Thanksgiving in the traditional way, I do try to stop on this day and think of all the things with which I have been blessed. This year, my family is at last complete. I also have a new friend in Charlie, a friendship that has grown deep and vital to me. So, today, I thank my Lord for all of you, everyone in this room, my family and my friends. May we all continue to share the joy and love we have with us today."

He sat down, and everyone applauded.

Sam got to his feet, raising his glass.

"I just want to say a quick thanks to all of you," he began, "Last Thanksgiving, I was cursing the fact that vampires lived nearby, wishing you'd all go away. Now, thanks to Bella for starting me and the rest of the Pack thinking, because today, I can count all of you as friend. And if it wasn't for you, Carlisle, God knows what could have happened to Emily. Thank you all for looking outside our differences and for accepting us into your lives and hearts."

Everyone smiled.

"We are thankful you took a chance and looked outside your legends to see who we really are," Carlisle said.

"Oh yeah, and thanks for working with Paul," Sam said, "I think he's learning, hopefully anyway. Esme, you know, a doggy bag of this delicious food just might be the way to his heart."

Chuckles swept around the table, as everyone appreciated Sam's joke.

The meal was lively. The humans seemed to enjoy all the food, and the vampires kept the conversation going, telling funny stories of the things they'd seen in their many years. Charlie commented on how wonderful Emily's recovery had been. They talked about football and wondered if the Mariners would do better when baseball started up again in the spring.

Later that evening, when the guests had gone, and the vampires had cleaned the kitchen in minutes, one by one, the family made excuses to leave. Esme and Carlisle said they were going for a walk, and the other couples said they wanted alone time as well. Only Edward and Bella were left.

"Wow, I can't believe we are really alone," Bella commented, snuggling next to Edward on the couch.

"Almost an impossibility in this house," Edward agreed, "In reality, they all wanted to give us a chance to celebrate our engagement alone. Even Alice."

"Wow, that's a true sacrifice for her," Bella grinned, "I don't have to be a seer or a mind reader to know she's just about bursting with desire to talk about the wedding."

"She actually thought that at me as she left," Edward said, pulling Bella closer to his chest, "I hope you appreciate my sacrifice, brother, was her exact thought."

They chuckled together and then fell into a contented silence for a few moments.

Bella was thinking about weddings. She hadn't thought too much about the type of wedding she'd like someday. She was almost surprised at how eager she felt to start planning. She lay against Edward's chest, imagining walking down the aisle on her Dad's arm, Charlie placing her hand in Edward's and Mr. Weber pronouncing them husband and wife. She thought about how it would feel to know she need never leave Edward again. Her head seemed to whirl with thoughts of bride's maids, dresses and the overwhelming amount of shopping Alice would be planning. She tried to imagine the wedding night and felt warmth flow through her body.

Edward had thought about weddings, had pondered what his wedding might be like, if he ever found someone he'd love enough to marry. As he held Bella against him, he imagined seeing her come toward him on her father's arm, imagined the white gown, the flowers and the veil. He thought about how her face would shine with joy and how her voice would sound saying I do. He wanted it all, not a huge party of a wedding, but he wanted the old traditional vows, wanted soaring music, wanted the formal tuxedo. He thought about the wedding night, scared and eager at the same time. He could hardly wait to make her his wife.

He saw the small secret smile on Bella's face, and as always, he wondered what thoughts were going through her mind at that exact second. Was she thinking of all the things he was imagining?

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"I was just thinking how happy I am," Bella told him, "I never dreamed I could be this excited about getting married. But I have to say, I can hardly wait to marry you, Mr. Cullen."

"I was thinking much the same," he said, "I was thinking how I can't wait for our wedding."

"And our wedding night," Bella replied, blushing.

"Yes, our wedding night," he agreed, his voice a low purr, because he was thrilled to hear her mention it, to know she was thinking about it, too.

"We'll have to practice more," she giggled, cupping his face as he leaned closer to her.

"Indeed we will," he chuckled at her, pressing kisses slowly to her neck and loving the feeling of her sweet laugh as it rumbled against his lips.

Bella pressed her body harder against him and tangled her fingers in his hair. Pulling her face to his, she kissed him, and he returned her kiss with as much eagerness as she gave him, sweeping his lips over hers. Moving quickly, he changed positions and laid her on the couch. He moved to lay over her, letting the lower half of his body rest against hers. He leaned down and began to kiss her again. Her warm breath pushed out against his cheek, until she finally broke away, pulling his forehead to hers.

"Let's go practice," Bella whispered breathlessly. "After all, didn't they leave us alone to celebrate?"

"You have a one-track mind, my fiancé," he chuckled huskily, and he swept her into his arms and ran up the stairs to her room.

"We shall need to get a bed for my room," he commented, suddenly wishing it was his own bed to which he was taking her.

"We can use this one."

"We might need something sturdier," he replied.

Bella laughed and blushed and grasped his shoulders, trying to pull him down to her, and he went willingly.

"We can talk about that later," she breathed. "Right now, I just want to kiss you, among other things."

"Do you now?" he teased, lowering himself over her and wanting to melt into her.

At first, their kisses were soft and tender – kisses saying I love you. But soon, Bella began to press her body against his, pulling him to her, trying to leave no space even for air between them. They were a tangle of limbs – hard and soft, cool and warm, groping and caressing.

"Mmmm, you said other things," Edward murmured against her skin, dragging his lips down her cheek to her ear. "What other things did you have in mind, sweet girl?" he asked, feeling her pulse race, the scent of her arousal increase.

"I want—I want you to touch me," she whispered. "Um, everywhere," she groaned, practically writhing under him.

Edward froze fractionally. "Are you sure?" he verified, having to fight every instinct within himself not to give in, to give her everything and anything that she ever wanted – and that included his body.

She nodded, looking in his direction, wishing she could make eye contact and hoping he could see the sincerity in her face.

Edward had hoped to have planned something, when the time came to take the next step in their relationship. He'd thought so much about it since his talk with his brothers, and he believed they were right about practicing, but he was scared. He was terrified of touching her the wrong way and causing her harm. He looked at her for a long moment and saw nothing but trust and desire on her face. Her confidence in him was what he needed to be able to find that confidence in himself.

"Well, I believe we both have on far too many clothes for exploration," Edward said in a teasing tone, "May I undress you, Bella?"

"Yes."

He removed her shoes, tossing them in a corner of the room. Before doing anything else, he rubbed her feet and stroked her calves. He massaged gently, moving his hands up under the hem of her skirt, letting her feel his hands getting nearer to her center but stopping before reaching that spot.

"That feels so nice," Bella breathed, "You're very good at this."

He smiled, placing a light kiss on her lips.

"You must tell me if I do anything to hurt you," he said.

"I promise," she vowed, as she always did. "You have never hurt me yet, Edward, and I don't believe you will now. I don't think you can."

He thrilled at her words. She had said them before, but they never failed to help him stay calm and to trust his actions with her.

He kissed her again, taking her top lip, then bottom, only to finally swirl his tongue along them both.

Bella was already feeling excited. His kisses, and then his touches on her legs were starting that smoldering feeling in her belly, and she wanted more. They'd been together nearly a year, and though she was willing to concede to Edward's wish to wait for marriage to go all the way, she wanted, needed something more than their usual. She wanted to feel his fingers touching her where nobody had touched her before. She wanted to touch him, too, to give him something she knew no other woman ever had. She began to unbutton her blouse.

"Let me do that?" he asked, and she nodded as he carefully slipped his hands up her body. Though he'd seen her nearly naked before, things were different this night, and he wanted so badly to control this part, to unveil her for the first time for himself, like a gift he'd waited far too long to open.

Edward unbuttoned her blouse, kissing the skin revealed as each button opened. He slid it from her body, allowing his thumbs the sweetest of caresses to her smooth shoulders before removing it. Unclasping her bra, he gently slipped her arms out of the straps, laying it with the blouse on the dresser.

"You are so beautiful," he said, gazing at her. "Your skin is flushed with excitement. I love to watch it go from your lovely fair color to pink with your blush."

With that being said, he couldn't resist trailing one single finger down her skin, following the blush as far as it could go, eventually ending somewhere close to her navel. Bella flushed even more, her body almost exploding with that one simple touch.

Unable to resist her, Edward opened his mouth to her collarbone, swirling his tongue across her chest. Carefully, he took a nipple into his mouth, mindful of his deadly teeth. He dragged his tongue around the tip, delighted as always by how it hardened under his touch. He suckled gently as his hands cupped her; one hand holding a breast to his mouth, the other, teasing, lightly pinching her nipple, bringing it to a tighter peak.

What had been smoldering began to burn, to crackle into a full fire. Bella's breaths came fast, her heart pounded, and the knot of desire that had been growing in her coiled even tighter. She tried to press his face harder against her, arching her back to try to get more of her breast into his mouth. He'd done this before, but somehow, the feeling was more intense tonight.

Edward watched the expression on her face, looking for pain, but finding only desire. He loved her body's reactions to him. Her blood was pounding through her veins and the fragrance of her desire surrounded him. His body reacted to seeing her, hearing her, and touching her. His arousal hardened to the aroma and taste of her skin. He was more turned on than he ever had been before.

He wanted all of her.

Edward kissed down her body to the waistband of her skirt, sliding his fingers under it, licking the soft skin of her belly.

"May I remove your skirt now?" he asked, his breath blowing cool across the wet trail he'd left down her stomach.

"Oh yes," Bella answered, gasping. "Oh, Edward...so good..."

Edward chuckled and began to slide the skirt down her body, placing it with her other clothes. He wanted to throw them all across the room in his eagerness, but just in time, he remembered that Bella needed things to be put where she could find them. He realized that Bella might begin to feel uncomfortable, if she was naked, while he still wore all his clothes, and he took a moment to undress down to his boxers.

Edward stretched along side of her, pulling Bella into his arms. He pressed his body against hers, reveling in the feeling of her skin next to his. He could feel her nipples pebbling even more against his own chest, causing something like an electric shock through him. A light sheen of sweat covered her entire body, gleaming and almost giving her a soft glow. But it was her scent that was pulling him to her. The more she was aroused, the better she smelled, and the more he just wanted her.

Bella tangled her legs with Edward's, trying to pull him closer. She was nearly beyond thought from the need churning in her. She wanted to discover all of him. As she slid her hand down, coasting over his boxers to find him, she thrilled when she felt how hard he was. She had done that; she had that effect on him. Bella felt a sense of power with the understanding of how Edward's body reacted to her.

Edward growled, a low needy rumble, and Bella's desire spiked to a new intensity at the sound.

"Your touch, I wish I could describe to you how it feels," Edward groaned, his head falling back as he reveled in the searing heat of her touch. "I never want to let you stop touching me."

"Let me do this for you," she said, "Let me touch you."

"Bella, I—" he faltered, swallowing nervously. "Bella, I wanted to take care of you first. It's not right for me to take pleasure before you."

"You don't have to be a gentleman tonight," Bella answered softly as she wrapped her fingers around him and squeezed gently.

Edward felt as if he couldn't breathe, even though he didn't actually need to breathe. The sensations filling him, as Bella wrapped her hand around him, still over his boxers, was unlike anything he could even have imagined. He couldn't think of anything but the sensations her touch evoked, the longing to have more, the need to thrust, the compulsion to claim her. Another growl rumbled from his throat.

Bella squeezed once more and let go, allowing him to pull her touch away from his arousal. Edward couldn't take pleasure before her, but it took all he had to stop her. That small secret smile was on her face again, a smile of sensuality and pleasure. She had made Edward growl, and she knew the growl showed his intense pleasure.

"If I could die, you would be the death of me," Edward groaned breathlessly. "Come here," he said, pulling her back to his lips.

They kissed for a few minutes, long and deep, sounds of moans, gasps, and skin on skin filled Edward's ears – a sound he now knew represented a soundtrack to their future lovemaking. Skimming his hand smoothly, lightly down her body to where her tiny underwear covered her, he slipped his fingers under the thin material and let them rest there. Her heat seemed to soak into his cold skin. Bella arched her hips trying to get friction with his hand.

"Edward, please," she whimpered, her hips rolling up against his hand as he cupped her possessively. "I want—I want—more. Please, touch me."

"I want to see all of you," he admitted softly in her ear. "May I remove...these?" he asked, tugging lightly on the soft material.

"Yes!" she cried.

When she was completely bare before him, Edward took another long moment just to gaze in awe at her. He didn't think there could be anything more exquisite than his Bella. She was his. Soon, she would be his wife, and someday she would be his mate in every way.

Bella felt a tremor of fear, as Edward knelt on the bed beside her, saying and doing nothing. Was he disappointed?

"Do you like what you see?" she asked softly.

"Like is not a strong enough word for the way I feel," Edward answered.

He reached for her hand and held it, placing kisses to each finger before saying,

"Bella, you are everything I have ever wanted. I was quiet because I was just looking at you. I feel overwhelmed with my love and need for you. I feel too much to express, but surely, I am the most fortunate being who has ever lived, because I have you."

She smiled, her fears flying away.

Slowly, starting at her throat, Edward began to stroke her body again. He took a few minutes to give attention to her breasts, kissing each one, listening to her heart pound. He continued down her body, until at last, he reached her center. Almost frightened, he let his fingers feel her softness, stroking around, brushing the hair lightly. He found her opening and holding his breath, he slipped one finger inside her legs opening up for him a little wider.

Heat. Wet. Edward had heard about this in the thoughts of hundreds, but nothing prepared him for the first touch. He groaned, slipping his finger in farther, wanting more. She felt like warm, wet silk, like rose petals after a sun shower, and she smelled like home, like where he should've always been.

Bella moaned, her breath catching in her throat, and her hips rose to press against his hand. Edward's cool gentle touch was driving her crazy. His groan told her how much he liked it, and she could almost feel her wetness increase just from hearing that pure, honest sound. She'd tried to imagine what this moment would be like, but nothing could have prepared her for the bliss of his hand on her, in her, touching and stroking, bringing nerve endings to life she never knew she had.

Edward moved his thumb, seeking out her tiny bundle of nerves, almost having to revert to his knowledge of anatomy in order to please her, to not hurt her. He teased it with his fingertip, and Bella writhed beneath him. Every gasp, every hitched breath, every muscle twitch, he memorized it. He wanted to make sure that every time he touched her, that he could bring her this same pleasure. He reveled in her response to just his fingers, his touch.

"Edward," she gasped, "Yes, please."

"Does this feel all right?" he asked, "Am I hurting you?"

"No, not hurting. Feels wonderful. Please."

His smile was radiant. He was doing this to her. He continued to play with her clit, as he added another finger inside her. The blazing wet center of her pulsed around him as he stroked, feeling for that place inside that should drive her over the edge. He stroked again and Bella cried out in pleasure, her body arching up again in the most beautiful of ways.

Bella couldn't recognize the sounds coming out of her. She could not speak a word. She moaned with pleasure. She felt something building inside her, a coil ready to snap and send waves of pleasure through her. She writhed against Edward's hand, panting. She wanted more; she wanted something.

"Yes, sweet girl," Edward murmured encouragingly. "I love touching you like this. Your warmth, Bella, I could live in it forever and be content. You feel so good around my fingers."

His words, his touch, his sweet breath ghosting out across her neck and ear were pushing her closer and closer to the edge, causing her to cry out to him.

"Edward!" she gasped his name.

"Let go, love. Let yourself enjoy it. Let me please you," Edward begged, continuing to move his fingers inside her, his thumb pressing just under her clit. "Mmmmm, so wet. So delicious. Do you know that the scent of your pleasure, your desire for me, is far more potent than even your blood? Every part of you is all I ever want. Come for me, sweet girl. Let go."

That velvet command, that burning request coming from Edward sent her over the edge at last. The coil broke, and a deluge of sensation flowed over and through her.

"Edward, yes!" Bella gasped, pressing herself to his hand, riding out the orgasm.

She clung to his shoulders, needing his strength, as the feeling went on and on. When it finally ebbed, she fell back, breathless when she reached her climax, and the joy that filled him when he saw her pleasure was beyond what he had ever experienced. Edward felt powerful and strong, as he held his fragile fiancé in his arms, cuddling her as she came down. He had not hurt her. He had given her this experience. For the first time in many long years, he did not feel like a monster. And all the credit went to this small precious human girl. Finally, Edward felt like a man.

When Bella had settled down, she smiled at Edward. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him deeply.

"Wow," she said, "Um, that was, well, just wow."

"Hmmm, have I made you incoherent?"

"Yeah, you could say that," she giggled. "Oh, Edward, I never... That was… That was incredible, thank you. I never knew it could be like that."

Edward held her close to him. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to help her relax.

"There is nothing so beautiful as you were just now," he stated in all honesty. "You are always beautiful to me, but seeing you in your passion, watching you revel in your orgasm, added a whole dimension to your beauty. I didn't injure you either, and I can't express how happy that makes me."

"Do I detect a bit of smugness in your tone, sir?" Bella teased him.

"Yes, perhaps a bit," he confessed, kissing the tip of her nose, "I can't help feeling a little pleased with myself that I accomplished my two goals. I did not hurt you, and I gave you our first orgasm."

Bella laughed, touching his face, his hair, his lips, whispering, "I think it's your turn now."

"Not tonight. This is all about you."

"But I want to do this for you," she protested. "I mean, aren't you, well, isn't it painful or something for you right now?"

Edward shrugged.

"I do not want you to feel you must reciprocate," he said, "All I wanted was to do this with you, for you. I do not need anything else."

She pushed at his shoulders, tsking at him teasingly. "Do you know how sexy it is when you talk all formal like that?" she asked, wearing a tiny little smirk, which only made him grin up at her. "Lie down. On your back. This is the night of our engagement, and I am not going to be the only one experiencing something so fantastic tonight."

"Feisty little minx," he said, lying on his back and loving this commanding tone her voice was taking.

Bella sat on her knees beside him. She ran her hands over his chest, stopping to feel his small nipples, tweaking them. His skin was so hard, and she wondered if anything she did made any kind of sensation in his body. She continued exploring him till she reached his boxers.

"I can't lift you, so will you raise up so I can take these off you?"

"Bella, you don't have to—" he started to protest again, because in all reality, he was a touch concerned.

"Edward, I want to. Stop arguing," she chided softly.

"Yes, my lady," he chuckled, tickling her side.

She squealed and slapped his hand.

"Behave yourself."

"It's a little late to tell me that," he laughed.

"You know what I mean. Now, boxers, off."

Edward helped Bella remove his underwear and lay back. He felt exposed and nervous. He'd never been completely naked before anyone in his life, not since he'd been old enough for it to matter. He knew Bella couldn't see him, but he hoped she would not be repelled when she touched him.

"Do you know what I always think when I touch you?" she asked, running her hands over his skin, "I always think of it as feeling like velvet over fine steel. Your skin has a softness to it, a smooth texture, but you're steel strength underneath. I never get enough of the feel of you."

"Now who's the mind reader? I was just hoping you liked the feeling when you touch me. I guess, I'm hoping you like how I look to you."

"Mmmm, oh, I most certainly do like it."

She leaned over him and began kissing down his chest, much as he had done to her. Her hair fell in waves over his skin. Her lips burned a path down his chest to his stomach.

"Bella," he rasped, "That feels...your hands... You can't know how amazing that feels."

"I think I might know," she whispered.

Edward felt himself spinning out of control. He grasped the headboard, fighting not to grab Bella instead. He wanted her to continue, wanted her to do more. He wanted to beg her to take him in her hands or in her mouth, but he forced himself to remember that she must not take him in her mouth. Not until he knew if—

Just then, Bella took his erection in her hands, and Edward's mind went blank. Shyly, she touched him all over, stroking from base to tip, feeling the shape of it, touching the slit at the top. She felt mesmerized by him. If she'd ever thought about touching a man before Edward had come along, the idea had been vague, a little gross even. But Edward, he was different; he was beautiful. She felt timid, unsure. What was she supposed to do? How would Edward like to be touched? Why hadn't she asked him such questions before?

"Am I doing this right?" she whispered, blushing.

"Very much more than right."

"Tell me if I hurt you," she said, echoing the words he so often said to her.

"Impossible," he barely ground out as she continued stroking and squeezing him.

She still felt unsure of her movements. More than anything, Bella wanted to give Edward what he had given her. Was she too awkward and tentative? How could she really make her vampire feel pleasure, if she could not truly squeeze him hard?

Edward opened his eyes, seeing the confusion on Bella's face. Would she like him to help her, to show her? Edward's hand covered hers, and he moved her hand up and down, showing her how to touch him. He guided her hand down – careful not to squeeze her hand too tightly – so she could cup the sack with his testicles, moving her other hand back to his erection.

Bella smiled at him, thankful he'd helped her. How were girls supposed to learn to do this, anyway?

Edward was so very close. Bella's shy touches had nearly sent him over the edge, but as her confidence grew, and her touch became bolder, everything started building in him. He wanted to grab her, take her, the urge to truly claim her as his mate almost consuming him. She was his – all his – and he would have her. Now.

Mine!

He forced himself to clutch the headboard again, as the pleasure grew to breaking. The wave crashed through him and he roared from the intensity.

"Fuck," was the only word Edward could articulate, and it came out in a long, sexy, hissing drawl as his head flew back.

At the mere sound of it, Bella's whole body reacted – she bit down on her lip, her skin flushed, and she knew without a shadow of a doubt she'd finally pushed Edward over his final precipice. And it was undoubtedly the best sound she'd ever heard him make.

Nothing he had ever done on his own compared to Bella bringing him this feeling. He grasped the headboard tighter and heard a crack as the wood splintered.

"Oops," Bella giggled.

Bella was jubilant. She had done that; she had given that to Edward. His roar when his orgasm had overtaken him made her feel strong. I feel like a woman now, she thought. She laughed at herself mentally, but she still couldn't help the feeling of pride, that she had done this.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked.

"I am so very much more than ok," he sighed, almost sagging in the pure relief, the pure bliss he was feeling. "Bella, that was incredible, beyond incredible. Nothing has ever—oh hell, I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

They kissed, each content in what they had shared, each feeling proud of themselves.

"I'll be right back," Edward whispered against her lips.

He flashed to the bathroom, washing himself quickly, then dampening a washcloth with warm water to bring to Bella.

"Here, love, let me take care of you," he said.

Once they had both cleaned up, Edward brought Bella a pair of shorts and a tank top. She dressed, as he changed the comforter on her bed.

"Will the bed be ok?" Bella giggled.

"Yes, it is fine," he assured her, "Though if Emmett sees the headboard, we will be in for 100 years of unending teasing. Look at this."

He took her hand to show her where he had broken the headboard.

"I take that headboard as a compliment," she said smugly, which caused Edward to chuckle.

"As you should," he replied haughtily. "Nothing has ever made me lose control of myself like that."

"Yet you were in control all the time. You could have reacted so differently, but even during your—orgasm, you broke the headboard; you didn't break me."

"That is true. Come, love, get under the covers. You must be tired."

She yawned and nodded. "Yeah, I feel so relaxed now," she confessed.

He chuckled.

Once Bella was in bed, Edward wrapped the blanket around her and pulled her to his chest.

"I have never been so happy," he told her, "Thank you for this day."

"Alice will pounce on you tomorrow for wedding planning," Edward remarked, "Are you ready for her?"

"I can handle Alice. She knows I won't agree to things I really don't want. Since she can see if I'll say yes or no, it makes things easier."

"It shouldn't be too bad tomorrow, since the main purpose is Christmas shopping."

"Speaking of getting married," she began, "Shouldn't we set a date or something? When would you like to get married?"

"Would tomorrow work for you?" he asked.

"What? Oh, you!"

He laughed.

"Not tomorrow? Oh well, a man can dream after all. We'll pick a date this weekend then."

"Sounds like a plan," she murmured, "Though, you know, tomorrow wouldn't be so bad."

"Alice would kill us. I guess we'd better put it off for a few days at least."

They lay together talking about the day, and Bella tried her best to stay awake. It was the day she had become engaged to Edward. It was the day they had taken their physical relationship to heights she had only dreamed they could reach. She only wished she need never sleep.

_End Notes_

_Please remember, I have submitted a future take of this story to the fandom for LLS fundraiser. This cause is more dear to my heart than any other. Get all the info at: www . fandom4lls . blogspot . com_

_Recs_

_What Drives Her, by VirginiaMay_

_In this AU story, Edward left Forks, before he and Bella developed a relationship. Now, a few years later, they cross paths again. A new, more mature relationship develops with many wonderful twists on the familiar story. This is one of my favorite AU canon stories._

_http:/www . Fanfiction . net/s/5815062/1/What_Drives_Her_

_Falling for You, by JenGreen03_

_Bella Swan has gone through crappy date after crappy date, causing her to lose all hope for a good guy. Until she meets Edward Cullen, a divorced father of two. They have an instant connection when they meet, but will love come easily for them? AH. This author writes lovely stories with characters you can love and situations that feel real, without overdoing the angst. I love all her work, but I thought I'd start with the first one I ever read._

_http:/www . Fanfiction . net/s/4946293/1/Falling_For_You_


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Twilight._

_Author Notes:_

_Hey everyone, thank you so much for your reviews on the last chapter. Again, I'm sorry this chapter has taken two weeks to get posted. Work is crazy right now, and I was sick for over a week, so not doing much writing. I'm coming into a pretty hectic time at work, so updates may take a couple weeks for a bit. Please hang in there and bear with me. The story will never be abandoned, but real life has to come first._

_Thanks to Dooba for everything in the world. Thanks also with all my heart to Divine Inspiration, PiedPiperOSIB, Drotuno and Shannon for their comments and support every step of the way._

_I believe there is still time to donate to the fandom4LLS fundraiser and receive a compilation of stories from dozens of amazing writers. As I've mentioned before, I've contributed a future take of this story in Charlie POV, to honor my dad who died of lymphoma in 1997. Check out www . fandom4lls . com for details._

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

"Rise and shine!" Alice cried, bouncing into Bella's room at dawn on Black Friday.

Bella groaned.

"Alice, it's too early," Edward admonished her, "We were up late talking. Bella needs more sleep."

"Sure you were up late talking," Alice laughed, "I tried not to see, but I did have a vision of something—ah, there it is, what did the poor headboard ever do to you, Edward?"

Bella blushed.

"Thanks, alice," Bella grumbled, "Did you have to say that out loud? You could have just thought it at Edward, you know."

"I wanted you to share the teasing," Alice sang, "The stores open at seven so get up and get ready. We'll be leaving as soon as you've had breakfast."

Alice skipped out of the room, laughing.

"Ugh. Why did I agree to this anyway?" Bella complained, pushing the covers back.

Edward tried to cover her up again.

"You can sleep longer if you want, love," he said, "Don't let my sister pressure you into anything."

"Oh, it's ok," Bella replied, "I'm awake now, and I did promise to go shopping today. At least Esme and Rose are going, too. They can help me keep the mad shopper in line."

"I heard that," Alice called.

Bella giggled and got out of bed.

By the time she had showered, dressed and made her way downstairs, Esme had prepared a big breakfast.

"I wanted you to have lots of energy for the day," Esme explained, "So, here are scrambled eggs, biscuits and bacon. Here's some orange juice as well and your coffee of course."

"Thanks, mom," Bella murmured.

"When do you intend to call Renée and tell her about the engagement?" Edward asked.

"It's too early to call her now, even though she is three hours ahead of us," Bella answered, "So, unless I'm too exhausted, I guess I'll call her when we get home today. I want you to be with me."

"I want to be there as well," Edward said, "You think she won't be thrilled do you not?"

"Yeah, I think she'll scream," Bella sighed, "Oh well, I can't worry about that now. I'm going to miss you today."

"I'll miss you very much," Edward kissed her softly, "Are you finished? I'll take your plate. Alice is about to combust if you all don't get on your way soon."

Emmett came into the kitchen just then.

"Hey there, Bellarina," he began.

The wicked tone in his voice gave Bella a warning of teasing to come.

"Morning Teddy," she said sweetly, hoping to divert him.

"Hmmm, you know, I was wondering if you need to do a little headboard shopping while you're out today," Emmett said, "I never knew Eddie had it in him to be breaking headboards. Looks like Rosie and I won't be the only ones replacing furniture in this house."

"That's enough, Emmett," Edward growled, "Do not tease my fiancée."

"Come on, bro, she's family that makes her fair game. Besides, I'm teasing you even more. Congratulations. What on earth did you do to cause you to damage the poor headboard?"

"None of your business," Edward replied, scowling.

"Leave him alone," Bella said, pretending to punch Emmett's arm, "Don't bug him while we are all out today, or I'll tell Rose or Esme to handle it later."

"I'm not scared," Emmett guffawed, "The chance to tease Edward about sex is just too good."

"Emmett, leave your brother alone," Esme said, "I want you boys to start getting out the Christmas decorations today and making room in the living room for the tree. If that doesn't keep you busy enough, I'll find more for you to do. Untangling the Christmas lights should take you a while as it is, and you can start on the lights for the exterior of the house. Ready, Bella, dear?"

Bella kissed Edward goodbye and the women left for their day in the craziness of black Friday shopping.

Emmett turned to Edward.

"So, Edward, my most chaste and virginal brother," he began, a wicked gleam in his eyes, "Tell me how the headboard on Bella's bed got broken."

Edward glowered at his brother for a moment, and then suddenly, his lips turned up into an equally teasing smile.

"Hmmm, wouldn't you like to know?" he asked, "At least the only furniture to have broken in Bella's room is her headboard. How many beds have you and Rose broken in the last year?"

Jasper laughed.

"Good one, Edward, good comeback."

"Boys, don't hassle your brother," Carlisle said, coming into the room, "The important thing is that if something happened between Edward and Bella last night, Bella is obviously well and unhurt by whatever it is. I'm proud of you, son."

Carlisle gave Edward a half hug.

"I'd say she was doing well," Emmett grinned, "She was sure smiling."

"Not to mention the bliss oozing off the two of you today," Jasper added.

Emmett put on a mock sad expression and pretended to wipe his eyes.

"I'm so proud," he cried, "Our little Emo Eddie is all grown up, emo no longer, possibly even virginal no longer."

"You know that isn't true," Edward replied with dignity, "Bella and I are waiting for—certain things, 'till we are married. Anything else that may or may not have happened between us is our own business."

"We're just happy, bro," Jasper said, "It could have been bad, whatever happened, but you and Bella are both so full of joy today, it makes us all happy. You know, it's actually not a drag to be around you. It's kinda fun, sort of."

Edward launched himself at his brother, laughing.

"Outside if you're going to attack each other," Carlisle yelled.

The three boys laughed, slapped each other on the back and settled down.

"Come on, let's get started on those Christmas lights," Emmett suggested.

They raced each other up the stairs to the attic. Carlisle smiled and shook his head at their antics.

Bella enjoyed the drive to Seattle with the other women. They did not tease her about her night with Edward, but they did want to discuss wedding plans.

"So, did you and Edward pick a date?" Esme asked.

"We decided we'd choose the date this weekend," Bella answered.

"Oh, Bella, that's the most important thing," Alice cried, "We have to start planning. I need to know how much time I have. No wonder I haven't been able to see the wedding yet."

"We just wanted to enjoy being engaged for a little while before going into mad wedding planning mode," Bella explained, "And, um, Alice, I love you to pieces, but though I do want your help planning the wedding, I don't want you to take over and plan it all yourself without our input."

Alice took Bella's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she said earnestly, "My gift tends to make me think I know what to do before anyone else can think about it. I just care so much and I want everything to be perfect. I promise, you will have all the input you want, and I won't go over the top or do anything you wouldn't like."

"But she might pressure you to consider something she thinks you should want," Rose teased.

"Well, of course," Alice agreed, "I am who I am, after all."

"You said you won't do anything I don't want, but you need to consider Edward in this, too," Bella said.

"Don't worry about Edward," Esme said, "As long as he can marry you, he won't care about the wedding itself."

"I think he will care up to a point," Rose disagreed, "He'll want it to be classy and slightly old-fashioned, I think."

"I think you're right," Bella replied, "In general, I want it to be a mix of him and me, a little old-fashioned like Edward, a little contemporary like me."

"That's exactly what I was thinking as well," Alice said, "See, I know you, and I know my brother."

"Well, good, we're all on the same page," Bella said, "Alice, Rosalie, I'd like you both to be bridesmaids."

Alice squealed so loudly that Bella wondered if dogs for 100 miles around would start barking.

"Thank you, Bella!" Alice hugged her.

"I'm truly honored," Rose said softly, "I thought, well, I thought I'd play for you, since Edward will be busy being the groom and getting married. He's always played for the rest of us at our weddings, and I wanted to do this for him, and you of course."

"We could play a recording of you playing for you to walk down the aisle," Alice thought aloud, "And then you could sit down and play for the rest."

"I like that idea," Bella said, "You're going to be my sister, Rose, and I'd like to have you be one of my attendants."

"What about any of your human friends?" Rose asked, "Angela, maybe?"

"I did think about Angela," Bella answered, "But I ended up deciding that I would like my new sisters to be the ones to stand with me. Someday, not really too far away now, I'll be cutting ties with my human friends. This wedding means so much more than the typical human wedding; it means eternity, forever. I want the people who are in the wedding to be those who can truly understand what the day means."

"If I wasn't driving right now, I'd be hugging you," Rose said, her voice sounding choked, "Thank you, Bella, I will be proud to serve as one of your attendants for your wedding."

Alice clapped her hands and bounced.

"Yay, it will be so beautiful."

"Alice," Bella began, "Let's talk about the things we need to discuss without Edward, like the dress. I want something, something that can represent Edward and his time, something I might have worn, if we'd met during his human life."

"That is so sweet," Esme said, "That will mean so much to him, I know."

"I have some ideas about that," Alice said, "I know we have to focus on Christmas shopping today, but next weekend we can start dress shopping."

"And if we can't find it in a shop," Rose added, "We can have a designer create it for us."

"And we need to discuss your dresses," Bella continued, "Finding something that will suit both of you might be hard."

"Maybe you can find a style that would work for Rose and Alice and then they can pick different colors," Esme offered, "Or a color that works for both in different styles. People often do that kind of thing now, since few bridesmaids dresses look good on everyone in the wedding party."

"Let's devote next Saturday to starting the dress hunt," Alice said, "And in the meantime, you and Edward can start making plans, so we'll have more details when we start looking."

They all agreed it was a good suggestion.

"We're here," Rose said, pulling into an underground parking garage in downtown Seattle, "Where shall we start this madness?"

"Before we rush off to the shops," Esme said, preventing Rose from opening her door, "Carlisle and I have something for you, Bella."

"For me? What?"

Esme reached for Bella's hand, placing a small plastic card into it and closing Bella's fingers around it.

"This is a credit card," Esme explained, "Carlisle and I got this ready for you, when we knew you and Edward were destined to be together. We decided to give it to you when you two became engaged. Everyone in our family has one, and you are now part of this family. You have been, since the first time you visited, but we felt you wouldn't accept this before now."

"Esme—I—I can't," Bella stammered, "I can't accept this."

Alice started to reply, but Esme shook her head, silently telling Alice to keep quiet.

"You can, and you will," Esme said sternly, "Look, dear, I know how you are, and I understand your feelings about this. You're thinking you didn't earn this, and you have no right to this, isn't that correct?"

"Right," Bella's voice was shaky, "I can't take your money, or spend it by using a credit card. I can't do that."

Esme took Bella's hands in hers.

"Everyone in our family has one of these," Esme tried to explain, "Technically, Carlisle is the only one who works, earning a salary. Between Edward's and Alice's gifts, however, not to mention our very long lifetimes, we have more money than all of us together could spend in our combined human life spans. We continue to earn more everyday. Do you believe that since the rest of us have not earned this money, that we should not be able to spend it?"

"No, of course not. But—"

"Do you believe that Carlisle should make us all ask him for money to shop?"

"No, of course not, but—"

"There is no but about this. You are our daughter now, and you have as much right to your own share in the family income as any of the rest of us," Esme continued, "Sometime soon, I'll have Jasper sit down and explain our family finances to you. There is also Edward's own money, invested from what was left by his parents. He can explain all that to you. This just represents part of your share of the family's resources. We will not take no for an answer."

"But I bring nothing to the table," Bella protested, "I add nothing, give nothing into the family, the way you all do."

"What utter crap?" Rosalie snapped, "You bring so much to the family. Take Emmett just as one example. He came from a large family and had a little sister he adored. He can barely remember her, but he has fond feelings for that memory. You have given that part of him back, the part that can really be a big, overly protective, annoying fiercely loyal big brother."

"And Jazzy, Bella, you don't realize the confidence he has now, because of you," Alice added.

"For me," Esme said, "You represent the child I lost. You need me in ways my other children never have. True, one day that will change, but still, for now, you are my human daughter, and you make me feel needed in ways I haven't for so long. And for Carlisle, it's much the same, as well as the change you've brought in Edward. There is nothing Carlisle wouldn't do for you, just because of how happy Edward is since you came into our lives."

"For Rose and me," Alice said, "We have another sister, one who balances us out, keeps our brother from being gloomy, keeps us on our toes and gives us open wholehearted love without asking for anything in return."

"Not to mention giving Alice a new shopping partner," Rose laughed.

"So, you see," Esme finished, "You give things to each of us that nobody else could bring to the family. This credit card is just a way we give something to you to share in what the family has. I don't want to hear anymore arguments about it."

"Thank you," Bella replied, "I promise I won't be reckless with it."

"I know that," Esme smiled.

"Can we please start shopping now?" Alice begged.

Bella slipped the credit card into her purse. She picked up her cane and got out of the car.

"Hey, Esme?" she asked, "What's the credit limit on this card, anyway?"

"No limit of course," Esme answered.

"Holy crow," Bella breathed.

The others burst into laughter at the look of horror on Bella's face.

When the women arrived home, after a long but jovial day of shopping, the outside Christmas lights had been put up. The guys had even strung lights on trees along the winding driveway. The effect was lovely, and everyone tried to describe it all to Bella. She couldn't really grasp the concept, since being born blind she'd never actually seen light, but she smiled and enjoyed the commotion anyway.

"I missed you today," Edward told her, as they settled in the living room.

"I missed you, too," she answered.

Edward sat on the couch and pulled Bella down onto his lap.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

"Oh yes! You'd think it would have been a madhouse out there, but though there were crowds, everyone seemed to be in the Christmas spirit. It was cool and brisk outside, so when the stores became nearly claustrophobic, we could just step outside to get some air. We did tons of shopping, and I feel like I'm shopped out for the next century, but it really was a blast."

"Judging by the thoughts of the others," Edward remarked, "Everyone enjoyed themselves as much as you seem to have done."

Esme brought Bella a cup of hot chocolate.

"It's quite cold out this evening," she explained, "And we've been on the go since dawn. I thought you might enjoy a hot drink."

"Thanks," Bella said.

She took the cup between both hands, reveling in the warmth. The chocolate smelled delicious. She took a small sip and sighed with pleasure.

"So, Bellarina, what did you get me for Christmas?" Emmett asked.

"What makes you think I got you anything?" Bella replied, bringing the cup to her face to try to hide her smile.

"Ah, come on," Emmett wheedled, "I know you wouldn't have forgotten me."

Bella just grinned and sipped her chocolate.

"She got you a lump of coal for being such a bad boy," Jasper said.

"Ah, Jas, did you have to give it away?" Bella cried, "It is supposed to be a surprise."

"Oops," Jasper said, unrepentant.

"Seriously, Teddy, whatever I got you, if I got you something, that is for me to know and you to find out on Christmas morning."

"I'll remember that, little sister," Emmett said, "Just wait."

When she'd finished her chocolate, Bella began to fidget. She'd been touching her new ring all day, marveling at its beauty, and the meaning behind it, but now she was touching it in an almost feverish show of nerves. She knew she needed to get the call to her mother over with, and she was not looking forward to it.

Edward noticed her anxiety growing and guessed what it meant.

"Would you like to call your mother now?" Edward asked, taking Bella's empty cup and placing it on the end table.

"Yes, I think I'd better call her," Bella answered, "I don't want her to hear it from anyone else, and putting it off won't make her answer any any easier to hear."

"Perhaps it won't be as bad as you fear?"

"Oh, it will be bad," Bella sighed, "But I'm prepared for that. Imagine how it would have been if Charlie didn't know the truth, and we had to tell him."

"You have a point."

As Bella reached in her purse to get her iPhone, the rest of the family came to join them. They each stopped to touch her shoulder or give her a quick hug, trying to let her know they were there to support her. Edward took her hand as she told the voice command on the phone to call Renée.

"Bella, hi honey," Renee cried exuberantly when she answered.

"Hi Mom. How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Oh it was wonderful," Renée said, "Phil and I had dinner with friends. We're just relaxing today. I told you we're going on a cruise for Christmas, didn't I? Oh, yes, I'm sure I told you that. Of course we'll be back in time for your visit, so don't worry about getting here and finding us gone or anything."

Renée said everything in a rush, as if she might lose the power of speech if she didn't talk fast enough. Bella smiled indulgently as she listened to her mother go on and on about the little happenings in her life.

"Hey, Mom, I've got something to tell you," Bella said, breaking in to the flow.

"Oh, of course, what is it? Did you have a nice thanksgiving?"

"Yes, we had a wonderful day," Bella answered, "Charlie had dinner with us here too, and we all ate way too much food as usual."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Renée drew breath, ready to rush into another long description of her life.

"Mom, I have important news for you," Bella said firmly, "Hold onto your thoughts for a minute and listen, ok?"

Renée apologized, promising to listen.

Bella smiled again. She and her mother had reversed roles for so long, but today, she just wanted her mother to be a mother. She wanted her to squeal with excitement and to gush about wedding dresses and honeymoons. She didn't expect Renée to react that way. Bella drew a deep breath and blurted it out.

"Mom, Edward asked me to marry him, and I said yes. I'm engaged."

There was a moment of silence, and then Renee burst into peals of laughter.

"Mom?"

"Oh, Bella, that's hilarious," Renée said, still laughing, "What do you mean by trying to pull such a joke on me? You can't fool me with this one. I raised you better than that. Of course you're not engaged. You really had me going there for a minute though, sweety."

"I'm not joking," Bella said calmly, "I am engaged. Edward asked me yesterday, and I said yes. You should see the beautiful ring he gave me. Mom, I'm so happy!"

Renée stopped laughing. She realized that Bella didn't sound like she was joking.

"Bella? Are you seriously telling me that you are engaged?"

"Yes."

"That is ridiculous!" Renée snapped, "You are only 18, and you have no business getting engaged at such an age. Ridiculous."

"Mom," Bella tried to interrupt.

"What is it? Are you pregnant or something? You have options, you know. We can do something about it if you are pregnant—"

"Mom!" Bella yelled into the phone.

"Charlie must be livid," Renée babbled on, "You are absolutely not getting married, and that's final."

She stopped speaking, drawing a deep breath, confident she had put a stop to any idea Bella had about getting married.

"Are you listening now?" Bella asked quietly, "Mom, I'm not pregnant, and I am getting married to Edward, the sooner the better."

"I don't understand this," Renée wailed, "You have years to tie yourself down, Bella. You're acting like some trailer trash hick down in the south or something, like Loretta Lynn getting married at 14. Smart, educated girls don't get married at 18. You just can't do this to me."

Esme moved to sit next to Bella as Renée's tirade continued. Alice and Rose had hissed at the trailer trash comment. Carlisle bowed his head in grief for Bella, and Emmett and Jasper exchanged furious glances. Emmett clenched his fists, and Jasper squeezed the arm of the chair near him so hard it cracked in his grasp. They were all outraged on Bella's behalf. How could her own mother talk that way to her?

"Thank God she has Esme to be a real mother type," Carlisle thought. Edward nodded at Carlisle, agreeing.

Bella bit her lip and swallowed hard. She'd known her mother would react this way, but still, she'd hoped for something different. Renée's words cut deep into her heart. She wanted to cry, but she was determined that her mother would not know how badly she was hurt.

Edward held Bella tighter against him, trying to lend support, wanting her to know how much he loved her. He kissed her hair and whispered his love to her, as she pulled herself together.

On Bella's other side, Esme took her hand and squeezed.

Bella took a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry you feel this way, Mom," Bella said, "I am going to marry Edward. I didn't call to ask your approval. I just wanted you to hear it from me. But there's nothing you can say to talk me out of it."

"What did your father say about this?" Renée asked, "There's no way Charlie would agree to his daughter getting married so young."

"Actually, he's ok with it. He understands."

"Well, I don't understand, so why don't you try to explain it to me? Explain why it is that my daughter feels the need to get married at 18."

Bella bit her lip. She couldn't explain, but even if she could, she was sure her mother would not be able to accept the concept of eternal mates and forever love.

"Look, Mom," she began, but Renée cut her off.

"Wait, you're engaged, but that doesn't mean you've set a wedding date. Good. Be engaged all you want, just don't get married for a few years. Better yet, you and Edward go to different colleges. Play the field, date other people, fool around, live some. I know that by the time you've been through your first year of college, this marriage nonsense will be out of your head. You're just in love for the first time, and it's romantic and exciting. But if you're not careful, you'll find yourself in the same situation as me, married with a baby and not even 20 years old."

"Are you sorry you had me?" Bella asked, fighting back the quaver in her voice.

"Of course I'm not sorry," Renée said, "You are the very best thing that ever happened to me, Bella. But you know that getting married at your age is foolish and doomed to fail, just like me and your dad. I want you to experience life, get a career, do all that growing, even being a little wild, before you settle down with some man."

"I'm not you," Bella reminded her, "I'm not going to make your mistakes. You can't relive your life through me. I have to do things my way, follow my own path, my own dreams. Every path, and every dream I have all lead to Edward. There will never be any changing of hearts for either of us."

Renée sighed.

"Oh, Bella, you are so naïve. Of course you think that now, but it just isn't true. You don't meet the love of your life at 18."

"It doesn't matter, as I said," Bella interrupted, "Edward and I are engaged, and we will be getting married, soon."

Bella felt calm. She'd been hurt and angry, but those feelings were pushed away for now. The Cullens surrounded her with love and acceptance, and that had given her confidence and surety. She knew her mother would always feel the way she did, and Bella decided just to accept it and not try to argue about it. It wasn't worth it, considering the short amount of time she had left to be a part of Renée's life.

"Look, Mom, I love you, and I want you to accept this. But even if you don't, I'm not going to change my mind. I would like you to be at my wedding, but the choice is up to you."

"You never did tell me when this wedding is supposed to happen," Renée replied.

Bella scrambled in her mind. They hadn't set a date yet, but she didn't want to admit that to her mother. She latched onto the first date that came into her mind.

"Spring Break," she blurted, "March 20, to be exact, the first day of spring and the first day of spring break this year."

Everyone in the room looked shocked. Alice beamed, trying not to squeal with excitement. Edward smiled. He'd marry Bella the next day if he could get her to agree.

"Spring Break! This year! While you are still in high school!" Renée shrieked, "And what is everybody in that nothing little town of yours going to say or assume when you get married before even graduating from high school? They will assume you are pregnant. Are you crazy?"

"I don't give a damn what any of them think or assume," Bella said, "After high school, I won't see any of them again, so their opinions don't matter. The decision has been made between Edward and me, and we are the only ones who count in this."

"I can't even begin to grasp all this," Renée moaned, "Bella, I can't deal with you right now. I need to take some time and think. I am not happy about this young lady, but I'll have more to say to you when I see you at New Year. I need to go."

"Ok, I love you, Mom," Bella said, "No matter what you think of me, or what happens in the future, always know that I love you."

Renée hung up without another word, and Bella tapped her phone to end the call.

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with that, sweetheart," Esme said, pulling Bella into her arms.

"I understand her," Bella sighed, "Really, I've listened to her warnings about marrying young all my life. If it wasn't for Edward, I'd feel the same way, so I get it. But it still hurts."

"Of course it hurts," Esme agreed.

"She'll be plotting for our visit," Bella said, "Prepare yourself, Edward, she'll try to change your mind, too, and she will hassle us during our entire stay."

"She can try all she wants," Edward said, "I won't be changing my mind."

"I know. I just wanted you to be prepared for the attack when it comes."

"We're all sorry you had to go through that," Carlisle said, "You are a very strong young woman. Unfortunately, there's no easy way to go through this, when you can't tell your mother the truth. Just know that we are all here for you."

The others agreed.

"You should perhaps warn Charlie," Edward suggested, "I have a feeling Renée will be descending upon him, metaphorically, and taking him to task for allowing you to get involved with me."

"You are probably right," Bella exclaimed, "Let me call him real quick."

Bella called Charlie and explained what had happened between her and Renée.

"Thanks for the warning, kid," Charlie chuckled, "We knew she'd react badly to the news."

"I'm afraid she will call and yell at you," Bella said.

"Oh, I'm sure she will. Don't worry, Bells, I can deal with her. In fact, when she gets to be too much, let me know and I'll take care of it."

"Do you know how glad I am that you are my dad?" Bella asked, "And so glad you know the truth about everything."

"Same goes for me," Charlie answered gruffly, "Don't worry about your mom for now. Just enjoy being engaged. Is Alice driving you crazy yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure she's using all her restraint to keep from tackling me after I blurted out about getting married during Spring Break!"

Bella laughed, and the others, including Charlie joined in.

"No kidding," Emmett called loud enough for Charlie to hear, "Jasper's just about nailing her to the seat to keep her from flying clear through the roof!"

"Seriously, Spring Break for a wedding?" Charlie asked.

"I just blurted out the first date that popped into my head," Bella admitted, "But you know, I kinda like it the more I think about it."

"And the complete joy in the idea that is coming off Edward practically makes me feel high," Jasper laughed.

"Wait, how would you know what it's like to feel high?" Emmett questioned.

"Well, I've been around plenty of humans when they are—"

"Boys," Esme said, and they shut up.

"It must be a crazy household for Carlisle and Esme," Charlie commented, "Don't know how they handle all of you. Anyway, Bells, let me deal with your mom. Just relax and enjoy being engaged and planning the wedding. Don't let the outside world get to you this weekend."

"Thanks, Dad."

As soon as Bella put her phone back in her purse, Alice broke from Jasper's grasp and flung herself across the room.

"Spring Break, huh? March 20, oh Bella, that's a perfect date! It gives us time to plan—not that I couldn't plan something lovely in a month if necessary of course. But this will be perfect. Let me see."

She trailed off, looking to the future.

"Yes, it will be lovely to have it that day."

"Alice, we haven't decided on that date for sure, remember," Bella cautioned her.

"But you will," Alice trilled, "And yes, I know, no planning without your input, nothing over the top extravagant, a mix of contemporary and old-fashioned. I can hardly wait to get started!"

"Do you mind if we get started tomorrow?" Bella asked teasingly, "I'm wiped out from the day and Renée. Let's just relax."

"Yes, let's relax," Esme agreed, "We usually watch some Christmas movies tonight. Would you enjoy that, Bella, or would you prefer to go up to your room and rest?"

"Which movies?"

"Well, Emmett will want to watch A Christmas Story," Rose began.

"You'll shoot your eye out!" Emmett and Bella shouted together.

Emmett bounced over to Bella and gave her a gentle—for him—fist bump.

"Oh, Lord, not two of them," Carlisle mumbled.

"And Esme wants It's a Wonderful Life," Alice continued, "Edward wants Meet Me in St. Louis."

"I love all those movies," Bella said, "Let's watch them. If I fall asleep, just throw an afghan over me or something. I want to stay here with everyone."

"Yes, love, just relax and enjoy the evening. There's time for everything else tomorrow."

They all settled down to watch the movies. Everyone laughed through the first one, quoting favorite lines, shouting out the famous shoot your eye out, every time it came up. They all sang the "fa ra ra ra ra" at the end, laughing as they did.

"You know, Rosie," Emmett said, when the leg lamp appeared, "That leg has nothing on yours. You could model for your very own leg lamp. Maybe I could take a picture of your legs and have someone make me one."

"Shut up, Emmett," the whole family yelled, and rose gave him a slap on his head.

"I love you, you big goof," Rose added.

Bella started to drift in and out during It's a Wonderful Life. She fought sleep, because she loved the movie, and she wanted to bask in the comfort of being with the family along with the thrill of being engaged to Edward. She sat up a little, still wrapped in Edward arms.

"I've always loved this movie," Jasper commented, "You're like George Bailey, Carlisle. You try to do good always, and you see the good in everything and everyone, whenever possible. This movie always gives me hope, sort of makes me think of how much better my life is because of this family."

Bella dozed off as the last movie began.

"This one isn't really about Christmas," Alice said, "Why do you like it so much, Edward?"

"Judy Garland was fantastic," he answered, "A very sad woman, to be sure, but she could sing like none other in her day. I think the concert of hers I attended is one of the best performances I have ever seen."

Bella woke up again, in time to hear Judy begin to sing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. As she lay contentedly against Edward, he started humming the song, softly so as not to miss hearing the actress singing.

"I love that song," Bella murmured, drifting off to sleep again.

"And I love you, pretty girl," Edward whispered into her hair.

From across the room, Esme watched them. She would make this the best Christmas ever, because at last, her family was complete. She cuddled against Carlisle with a smile of contentment on her lips.

_End Notes:_

_If you haven't seen any of the three Christmas movies I mentioned, check them all out. I still get teary at the end of Wonderful Life, laugh my head off every year at Christmas Story and marvel at Judy Garland's voice in St. Louis._

_Recs_

_I am so excited to announce this rec!_

_When the Dust Settles, by She is Divine_

_This story is a collaboration between Divine Inspiration and Shelikesthesound. I have the honor to be a prereader for it, and I absolutely adore the story. It has characters like none other I've read, twists that turn typical canon elements on their heads, and is one of the most fun, sweetest, funniest I've ever read. Please check it out. Summary and link below._

_Summary: Where do you go and what do you do when war takes away everything that matters to you? Army Sergeant Edward Cullen has to find out and learns new, important lessons about family, friendship, and love along the way. AH._

_http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/7386023/1/_

_Impending Doom, by PhoenixRN_

_Bella has been abused all her life by her mother and the men in Renée's life. Eventually, as an adult, she breaks away and moves to Forks to live with her father, a man she doesn't know at all. She has a severe anxiety disorder due to the abuse. Edward and his much younger sister have suffered a terrible tragedy. Can these two broken souls help each other heal?_

_This is a fantastic story with characters you will ache for and cheer for. The sequel is under way and nearly finished. The author is a wonderful person who I am truly enjoying getting to know. Give this a chance and send her some love._

_http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/7089683/1/Impending_Doom_


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Twilight, that honor belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_Author Notes_

_Just a quick, heartfelt thank you, as always, to Dooba for all the hand holding and support she gives in all aspects of my life, and in her beta work with this story. The same to the gang, Divine Inspiration, Drotuno, PiedPiperOSIB and Shannon. _

_Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing or just sharing your love of the story with others. I'm sorry my update schedule has slowed down a bit, but I'm always working on the story, and you can count on it being finished. I will never abandon it. This story, and all of you, mean too much to me. _

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

"Are you ready for this?" Edward asked, taking Bella's hand in his.

It was the Monday after Thanksgiving, and they were about to get out of the car and walk into school. They knew there would be a furor when the news of the engagement got around the other students. Edward was worried that Bella might become overwhelmed by the attention and questions.

Bella smiled at him.

"I'm ready," she said with confidence, "After graduation, we won't see these people anymore. They can't really hurt us with their gossip. We agreed, no hiding our engagement. Let's go start some rumors."

"Do you know I love you?" he asked.

"Hmmm, I'm not quite sure. Maybe you should remind me."

Edward bent his head and kissed her.

"I love you so much," he said.

"Ok, ok, you two, enough of that," Alice grumbled from the back seat, "Let's get going and get it over with. Look, Angela is standing by the lockers. Let's go tell her first."

The three of them walked to where Angela was standing.

"Hi, Bella!" She cried happily, "Edward, Alice. How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Amazing," Bella answered, "What about you?"

"It was great," Angela replied, "Ben went with my family to volunteer at a homeless shelter on the day, and then he had dinner at our house later."

"Wow, that's great," Bella answered, "I guess your parents like him, huh?"

"Yeah, they do. Of course, to my thinking, how could anyone not like him?"

"Angela," Bella began, "Look!"

She raised her left hand toward Angela, beaming.

"Oh my gosh!" Angela shrieked with excitement, "Oh, Bella, you're engaged! I'm so happy for you."

Angela threw her arms around Bella and they hugged.

"Congratulations, Edward," Angela said, "Bella is one of the special people in this world. I hope you'll both be very happy. When's the big day?"

Angela's mind was racing with many questions. Engaged so young? Could Bella be pregnant? No, her attitude didn't come across as someone being forced to get married. And Edward, well, he was positively beaming. No guy would look like that over a shotgun wedding, Angela knew. Why were they engaged? Angela knew that girls like Lauren would spread vicious rumors when the news got out. She vowed to herself that she and Ben would stick by Bella and Edward and support them through it all.

Edward heard Angela's thoughts and smiled at her. He'd always appreciated her genuine kindness. Angela was someone who truly lived the life about which her father preached. Edward had never heard her say or think mean things about anyone. She even felt guilty for disliking Lauren.

"We're getting married on March 20th," Bella told her, "And of course, you will be invited."

"March 20, this year?" Angela asked, "Wow, you two don't believe in stalling, do you? How did your parents take it?"

"My mom didn't handle it too well," Bella sighed, "But Dad and the Cullens were ok. They know how serious we are."

"Well, anyone who looks at the two of you together can see there's something incredible between you," Angela smiled, "I've never seen anything like it."

"The bell is about to ring," Alice reminded them, "We'd better get to class."

"Do you care that people might have heard us talking about this?" Angela asked, "I expect that by lunch the whole school will know. Are you ready for Lauren and Jessica?"

Bella just laughed.

"Nothing can get me down," she said, "My mom had a fit, but you see I'm still smiling."

Angela laughed and hugged Bella again. They all separated and went to their classes.

"She's correct about lunch," Edward warned Bella, "A couple people saw you showing your ring to Angela. The word is spreading already. Will you be ok?"

"I already told you I'll be fine," Bella assured him, "Sticks and stones and all that jazz."

"She's right, you know," Edward whispered as they settled into their seats in class, "You are one of the special people. In fact, you are the most special person."

"Flattery, Mr." Bella teased.

Bella could hardly concentrate on the lecture, as the teacher droned on. She decided to help the rumors spread and made sure to keep her left hand on her desk, the ring prominently on display. She understood how the minds of her classmates worked. Before she'd met Edward, she would have been thinking the same kinds of things, if she heard about someone getting married before they were even out of high school. She didn't care. Nobody could know or understand the truth, so they would just have to gossip about it. It couldn't hurt her or Edward.

When they walked into the cafeteria at lunch everything stopped for a moment. There was an eerie silence, before whispers filled the room.

"Look at her," Lauren hissed, "Walking all proud, like she's showing off what she's done!"

"It should be me," Jessica moaned quietly.

"Why does the rich kid always get everything?" Mike muttered, "Bella should be mine."

Bella couldn't hear any of these comments, but Edward and Alice heard it all. Edward heard the things people didn't dare say aloud. He tightened his hold on Bella's hand, while Alice skipped ahead through the line. Bella could imagine the kinds of things that were being said, but she kept smiling, knowing that in the long run, nobody's mere words could hurt her.

Determined to start living up to her personal vow, Angela brought Ben over to the table where Bella was sitting.

"Mind if we join you?" she asked.

"Not at all," Alice replied, "Please sit down. Did you guys get a lot of people coming for dinner at the shelter this year?"

As Angela and Alice talked about the shelter, Edward was thinking about how genuinely kind and loyal Angela truly was. He decided to talk to the rest of the family to try to find some way to help Angela and Ben. They had been true friends to Bella and him, and Edward would never forget it.

"So, Ben," Edward said, "Have you seen that new video game everyone is talking about? My brother Emmett is trying to wait till Christmas, in case someone gives it to him for a present, but it's about all Rose can do to keep him from buying it now."

Ben laughed.

"I'm kinda where Emmett is on that one," Ben said, and he went into detail about the thrills of the new action game.

When lunch was nearly over, Lauren decided to taunt Bella a little. She wasn't afraid of the Cullens, now that Rose and Emmett weren't in school. She signaled to her group of friends and sauntered to the table where Bella and Edward and Alice were sitting.

"Slumming, Angela?" Lauren drawled with a sneer, "So, Bella, how far along are you anyway?"

Edward snarled. Bella laid a hand on his arm and shook her head. Turning back to Lauren, she pretended not to understand.

"Whatever do you mean?" Bella asked innocently.

"How stupid are you?" Lauren answered, "I mean, when is the baby due. You know, knocked up and all that. Why else would someone like Edward Cullen decide to marry a defect like you? You had to have slept with him and trapped him."

Edward and Alice sprang to their feet, but Bella burst into laughter.

"Wow, Lauren, you might want to try a little harder to get under my skin," she said, "It's really none of your business, so I won't dignify your idiocy with a response. Not all of us need to sleep with someone in order to be loved."

Bella turned her back on Lauren, reaching to pick up her cane and back pack.

"Why you little bitch!" Lauren seethed, "By the time I'm finished with you, your reputation around here will be dust. How do you think your father will feel when he hears stories about the slut his daughter is? Chief Swan is respected in this town. Too bad his daughter had to go and ruin it for him."

"You'd better keep your mouth shut, Lauren," Edward spoke in a deadly tone, "You know nothing about the relationship between Bella and me. The thing is, Charlie Swan knows everything. You can't hurt him with your malicious gossip, and you can't hurt Bella, or what she and I have together."

"But Edward," Lauren tried to sound sexy and only sounded whiny, "You could do so much better than this plain little nothing. She can go away to have the baby, or have an abortion or something. You don't need to be saddled with an unwanted child."

Bella was shocked at Lauren's venomous words. Even Jessica thought Lauren had gone too far. Ever since seeing Bella and Edward at the Cullens on prom night, Jessica had begun to feel that they had an unbreakable bond.

"Lauren, stop," Jessica pleaded, "You've really gone too far this time."

Lauren shrugged.

"I only want Edward to know he has options. He doesn't need to be trapped by the likes of Bella Swan."

"If you do not leave my fiancée and me alone, Lauren," Edward growled, "I shall be forced to report you to the principal. I shall also tell my father and Chief Swan that you are harassing us. How will the Chief react to the news that someone is giving his only child a difficult time?"

"I was only trying to—" Lauren began.

"And if I wanted those so-called options," Edward spoke over her, "I would certainly not be looking in your direction. What man would want to spend time with such an unkind small-minded creature?"

Alice pushed between Lauren and Bella.

"I've really had enough of your miserable jealousy," Alice said, "Leave my brother and sister alone, or the wrath you feared from Rose will be a tiny thing compared to mine. Some people don't care about society's so-called behavior or morals. We Cullens do things our own way. Edward and Bella will be married on March 20, and by then, everyone in this town will know the truth, that she is not pregnant. You'll end up looking like the idiot you are, if you continue with your plans for spreading rumors."

Without another word, Alice turned away and walked out of the cafeteria. Edward and Bella followed. Jessica stood still a moment, and then she grabbed her things and rushed after them.

"Bella, Edward," Jessica called, "Hang on a second."

"It's ok," Edward whispered to Bella, "She actually wants to apologize."

"Look, guys," Jessica began, "I'm really sorry. Lauren is—well, she's jealous. It isn't even that she cares one way or the other about you personally, Edward. Oops, sorry, that doesn't sound nice."

"No worries," Edward waved it off, "I understand what you mean."

"It's just that Bella didn't do a thing, and she is now engaged to the most handsome boy from the richest family any of us have ever known. She's unhappy with her life, and she just takes it all out on the one she thinks is the weakest link in the pack. You know what I mean?"

"I understand that," Bella said.

"It makes her crazy that you didn't turn out to be weak, Bella," Jessica explained, "It makes her even angrier because she can't get under your skin. She can't tear you down. She doesn't know how to deal with that."

"Why do you put up with her?" Alice asked, "You're changing. I think you should begin to separate yourself from her and surround yourself with real friends. Lauren would drop you in a heartbeat, if you weren't pretty and popular."

"I know," Jessica agreed, "I guess it's just habit to hang out with her."

"I appreciate your words very much," Bella said, "Lauren really can't hurt me, and she can't touch what Edward and I have. She can't disgrace or embarrass my dad either."

"That's been obvious for a long time," Jessica answered, "I mean about nothing coming between you and Edward."

"You don't have to apologize for Lauren," Edward said, "You did not say any of the things she did. You stayed out of it. I advise you, though, to think about who your true friends are and start looking for friendships that will not belittle you."

"We'll be late," Alice said, "Let's get to class."

Later the same afternoon, Bella stood alone, waiting for Edward and Alice. The day had felt like the longest day she'd ever had. Though she wasn't bothered by the gossip, for the most part, the fact that everyone just assumed the worst about her and Edward did get to her. She wondered why people were always so ready to jump to the worst possible conclusion.

"Hello Bella," Mike said, sidling up to her, "Where are your bodyguards? Cullen and his sister almost never leave you alone like this."

Bella sighed. Would Mike never learn, she wondered.

"They'll be here soon," Bella replied coolly.

"I'm actually glad they aren't here," Mike said, "It gives me a chance to speak to you."

"We don't have anything to say to each other," Bella spat, "I have told you, several times, to leave me alone."

"Ah, but Bella, I do think we have something to discuss," Mike lowered his voice, trying to sound sexy.

Bella shivered in disgust at his tone.

"No, we do not. Now, go away and leave me the hell alone."

"Look, in the past, this virginal act of yours was understandable," Mike said angrily, "It was even almost charming. But now everybody knows it's just an act. You're no virginal little innocent, are you?"

"Why—you—how dare you?" Bella spluttered.

"It's actually better this way," Mike continued, ignoring Bella's outrage, "Virgins are tiresome in some ways, all that romancing and crap you have to do to get them to put out. But I know now that you are easy. You've given it up for Cullen, haven't you? So, why not give it up for me, too? I don't even care if you are knocked up. We can have fun for a while anyway."

Mike grabbed Bella's wrist, squeezing hard.

Bella was so angry that she couldn't speak. She balled up her other fist, preparing to punch him. Suddenly, Mike's looming presence was gone. Bella heard his body slam against the wall and heard Edward's growl of rage.

Edward and Alice had been held up in the office. Alice had seen some sunny days coming up in the next week, and they had gone to the office to give the usual excuse that they would be camping. They also were planning to say that Bella would be going with them. Alice had talked to Charlie after lunch, filling him in on the reaction to the engagement, and explaining that they didn't feel comfortable leaving Bella alone at school right away. Charlie had agreed that Bella could stay home from school those days, and he had called the principal to confirm, while Edward and Alice were in the office.

Alice hadn't had a vision of Mike in advance, because Mike hadn't made any decision. He had walked around a corner and seen Bella standing by herself, which was when he decided to act. As soon as he did, Alice muffled a gasp at the vision, quickly sharing it with Edward. They were still finishing their discussion about the upcoming camping trip with the principal, and they couldn't rush away. As soon as they could leave the office, Edward ran as fast as he dared to Bella.

Edward heard Mike's vile words, but he also heard his thoughts, and they were even worse. Mike was thinking how it would be good to fuck Bella every way possible, till she started getting fat, then he'd dump her. He thought he'd be tired of her by then anyway.

Edward's rage was intense. His eyes turned black with his fury. Growling, he ripped Mike away from Bella and threw him against the wall. He was taller than Mike, and he used it to his advantage, leaning over him, getting in his personal space and snarling into his face.

"You—will—never—speak—to Bella again," Edward's voice was low, but the rage was so evident that Mike was terrified.

Edward leaned closer, almost whispering in Mike's ear. He let Mike see the predator in him, fixing him with his hard black stare, dropping a little of the human façade.

"You will never touch her again," Edward continued, "You will never speak her name, or think of her, or have anything to do with her again. If you do, no matter where or when, I will know about it, and I will make you regret it."

He leaned closer.

"Do I make myself quite clear?"

Mike was terrified. The true danger emanating from Edward was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Even Chief Swan playing with his gun hadn't frightened mike so terribly.

"I said," Edward hissed even more menacingly, "Do I make myself clear? Do you understand such simple words like leave Bella alone?"

"Y—yes," Mike gasped, "I get it. I get it. I'll leave her alone, really."

Listening carefully to what Mike was thinking, Edward knew that for now, Mike meant what he'd said. It could change, once Mike's fear went away, but for now, he was determined not to cross any lines that might incur more of Edward's wrath.

"Very good," Edward almost purred, "I see you can actually learn. There is a reason you made it to your senior year of high school after all. I was beginning to wonder."

Edward stepped back.

"You may go now, Mike," he said.

Mike scuttled away, vowing to himself that he would never, no never ever, even let the idea of Bella cross his mind again.

Alice giggled as Mike left, and Bella threw herself into Edward's arms.

"I was so angry," Bella admitted, "I wasn't scared, because I knew you would come, but I sure was pissed. How dare that little weasel—"

She hugged Edward and laughed.

"You know, Mr. Cullen," Bella purred, "That was actually quite, um, hot. It sort of turned me on seeing you go all vampire on him."

"Did it now?" Edward whispered, "We shall have to see what we can do about that."

Bella pushed Edward back against the wall, where she had been standing waiting. She pulled his head down to her and kissed him passionately, pressing her body hard against him, moaning into his mouth. She ran her hands down his back, trying to pull him even closer.

"Ewwww, you two, knock it off," Alice said dramatically, "You want to wait till you're alone somewhere?"

"Not really, but if you insist," Edward teased her.

"What was that about, love?" Edward asked, "Not that I minded, actually, because I quite enjoyed it."

"I told you it turned me on to see you go all vamp on Mikey," Bella said, "I just wanted to show you."

"Mmmm, that was very nice," he purred into her ear, "As I said, we shall see what we can do about this thing you have for my vampire nature."

The weeks between thanksgiving and Christmas were a whirl of activity.

The gossip about the engagement died down after a few days. Bella and Edward refused to discuss it, and they weren't intimidated by the rumors. The principal had called Bella and Edward to his office to ask if there was any truth to the rumors that Bella was pregnant. He said it was to determine if Bella would need special considerations, even to home schooling to finish the year.

When Charlie heard about it, he called the school and firmly told the principal that Bella's reasons for getting married were none of his damn business. Bella was a legal adult, and it was nobody's business what she did and who or when she married. Jessica began to hang out more with Angela and less with Lauren.

The women had gone wedding shopping, as they'd planned. They didn't find the right dress for Bella, but they got lots of ideas for decorations, invitations and other typical wedding needs. Alice was frustrated, but Bella was still calm.

"I think I'll start worrying and getting stressed about it after the holidays," Bella explained, "It's early yet, and you all will do most of the work anyway, so I'm relaxed, for now. I'm too worried about visiting Renée to be able to have room for worry about wedding dresses."

"You are the most unbridelike bride in the world!' Alice cried, "We've got to think about caterers, and photographers and cakes and, well, everything!"

"I do care about all that," Bella answered, "I'm just not worried about any of it. Not yet, anyway. We'll keep looking and after I get back from Florida, we can sit down and choose the invitations and work on the rest."

Alice hugged her.

"All right," she agreed, "And of course, I'll keep looking through all these bridal magazines. I have some ideas for your dress and I'd like to make some sketches and send them to a couple designers. How do you feel about that? All the dresses we saw were too over the top and fussy for you."

"I actually like that idea," Bella said, "It will be original and all mine. And if it is your design, I know it will be tasteful and beautiful."

Edward and Bella continued to explore their physical relationship. When she had told Edward how his darker side toward Mike had turned her on, Edward had been thrilled. He'd wanted to take her then, claim her as his forever. He had considered changing his mind about waiting for the wedding night, but when he mentioned it to Bella she disagreed.

"No, we should wait," Bella argued, "I know we're both ready for the wedding night—"

Edward growled and Bella smiled.

"But I want that night to be special," Bella continued, "This has been too important to you for so many years, and I will not take that away from you."

"But in your world, people don't wait anymore," Edward said, surprised to find them debating opposite sides, "We could live by modern society's rules."

"Why should we?" Bella asked, "I admit, the anticipation is driving me crazy, but you are far too important to me to bend on this one. When our wedding night is here, we will be glad we waited."

Edward pulled her into his arms.

"You are so very wise, sweet girl," he whispered, "We will wait. You are right about it being worth the wait. You are worth everything to me."

Alice and Rose showed up at Charlie's one day, laden with decorations of all kinds. The boys showed up soon after with a tree.

"Now look," Charlie tried to object, "I know you like to decorate, but there's enough at your place. We don't need it here."

"Ah, come on now, Charlie," Alice trilled, "I promise, if you don't like it, we'll take it all down. And we won't go overboard. But you're part of the Cullen gang now."

When the decorating was finished, Charlie had to admit that they'd kept it toned down, fitting his quiet preferences. The tree was tastefully decorated. There was garland wrapped around the banister on the stairs and lights around the roof.

"It actually looks nice," Charlie told them, "It's years since I did anything at Christmas. Without Bells, it didn't seem to matter."

"But she's here now," Alice said, "Doesn't it feel great to be celebrating Christmas with your daughter at last?"

Charlie nodded.

"Thanks for doing this kids."

Alice kissed his cheek.

"Ok, now Bella, we wanted to make sure you could enjoy the décor as well," Alice explained, "So, I've got some figurines on the mantel, carolers and a Mr. and Mrs. Santa. Here, feel that?"

"They're so pretty," Bella said, gently touching the figurines.

"And this wreath we've got on the front door has some bells," Alice continued to show her, "They are small, so there won't be a hideous clanging every time you open the door. We've done similar things at our house too. We want you to be able to share all this."

Bella hugged her.

"You think of everything," she said.

"I try," Alice laughed, "I see we will have a white Christmas this year, too. Oh, I can hardly wait."

Bella planned to spend Christmas Eve with Charlie, and then they would both spend Christmas day with the Cullens. Charlie and Bella had not spent a Christmas together, since Renée had left taking Bella with her, and Bella was determined that they would have some special time together, just for the two of them.

Charlie was thrilled to be spending this holiday with his daughter. He had missed her every Christmas for so many years. He'd been achingly lonely and had always worked on the holiday, letting his deputies have time off with their families. The deputies had gotten together this year and told Charlie he was taking both Christmas Eve and the next day off and enjoying the holiday with his daughter. It hadn't needed any persuasion to convince Charlie to agree.

Edward kissed Bella goodbye in the late afternoon of Christmas Eve. The snow had begun to fall, and Alice's vision of a white Christmas was coming true. Bella was thrilled. There hadn't been white Christmases in Phoenix, and she couldn't remember from the years before she left Forks as a child.

"You know Emmett will ambush you and throw snow at you tomorrow, don't you?" Edward asked, laughing at Bella's child like wonder, as she scooped up handfuls of snow.

"Oh, I expect that," Bella laughed, "And I intend to throw snow back at him. He can't keep quiet enough for me to miss him. Jasper, now he'd be hard for me to catch."

"It doesn't bother you that they will do this?" he asked.

"Nope. It shows me they accept me as I am, as one of you. They don't baby me over the blindness."

"You'd better go inside now," Edward cautioned, "It's cold and you're not dressed for snow. I love you, and I'll see you soon."

Edward and Charlie had a surprise planned for Bella later, but for the next few hours, Bella's time was between her and Charlie alone.

"No cooking tonight, Bells," Charlie said, as Bella shut the front door, once Edward had driven away, "I've made reservations for us at the lodge. They're doing a nice Christmas type dinner tonight."

Bella didn't usually like the Lodge, but the idea of some kind of Christmas dinner sounded ok to her.

"What time are the reservations?" she asked.

"5:30, so about an hour 'till we need to leave."

"Great, I'll go shower and dress up pretty for my date with my handsome dad," Bella smiled, giving him a hug.

She ran upstairs, looking in her closet for something appropriate. When she went to her bed, she felt an unfamiliar skirt and sweater lying there. A Braille note was tied to the hanger.

_Bella,  
Here is a long black skirt with a red sweater for you to wear tonight. The sweater has crystals around the neck and the cuffs. It's very pretty, and you'll look stunning in it. Just an early Christmas present.  
Love, Alice_

Bella laughed.

"Thanks," she said aloud, not knowing if her all-knowing pixie soon to be sister-in-law was somewhere waiting to see Bella's reaction. She almost thought she heard the wind chime sound of Alice's laugh.

"You look beautiful," Charlie said, when Bella came downstairs, "You look so, so grownup. I'm so proud to be going out to dinner with my beautiful girl."

"I'm proud to be out with you too, Dad," Bella said, "You're still the best man I know, and I'm lucky to have you as my dad."

Charlie coughed, trying to cover up the emotion of the moment.

"Are you ready?"

"Are the streets ok to drive on?" she asked, picking up her cane and purse.

"Sure they are," Charlie assured her, "I'm used to this, and it's not really bad yet. The county is supposed to take care of shoveling the roads, but if they don't get to our small town by sometime tomorrow, some of the guys here volunteer to take care of it themselves. I wonder what the Cullens do."

"Oh, come on," Bella chuckled, "Can't you see Emmett having fun with that big Jeep of his, shoveling snow? I'm sure he's found a way to attach a plow to it and get down their driveway."

"Oh yes, that sounds like Emmett," Charlie joined in her laughter at the idea.

Charlie and Bella reached the Lodge safely. Unknown to either of them, Edward had been running along with them, making sure they got there safely.

"Take my arm," Charlie said, "I know you're not used to using your cane in the snow. You'd have trouble finding the curbs once it piles up or gets shoveled to the sides of the road. I wonder how people manage mobility in heavy snow areas."

"I haven't even thought about that," Bella said, "I should have, I know, but when I decided to move here, I wasn't thinking about the winters. We didn't have any snow, to speak of, last winter after I arrived."

Bella and Charlie settled into a booth and ordered their meal. Charlie ordered sparkling cider for them both to drink a toast together.

"What, no beer, Dad?" Bella teased.

"I've got to drive in this weather," Charlie explained, "I don't want even the smallest amount of alcohol to slow my reflexes, particularly with you in the car."

"Ah, that's sweet," she replied, "But I don't think one beer would make a big difference."

"You are the most precious thing in the world," Charlie said, "I'll never take chances with your safety."

As they ate, they talked about school and work and all the little things that made up their lives.

"Oh, Dad, did I tell you about Mike's last attempt to get me to go out with him?" Bella giggled.

"No, are you telling me that clueless kid didn't learn after I had my little talk with him?"

"Apparently not," Bella said, "Well, you know the talk around school that first day after Thanksgiving was bad."

She went on to explain what Mike had done and said and about Edward's reactions. She did not tell her father how turned on she'd been by Edward's vampire nature coming out to play.

Charlie roared with laughter.

"I'm surprised Mike didn't pee his pants by the time Edward was done," he said.

"Alice described it to me later," Bella went on, "She said Edward seemed to grow taller, and Mike seemed to shrink in on himself. Edward even bared his teeth a little bit. All I know is Mike ran away and hasn't spoken a word to me since."

"I hope that boy grows up someday," Charlie sighed, "I remember Mike as a little boy. He was cute and friendly. I think that he's gotten used to being top dog around here. He's a good-looking kid, and the girls have liked him a lot, once he got past that awkward stage. Then along come the Cullens, and all three of those boys are bigger, handsomer, richer, more interesting, just by nature of being new in town, than anyone else. Even before you moved back home, he was probably jealous of Edward."

"That makes a lot of sense," Bella said thoughtfully, "He was used to being the one to get all the attention, and then Edward came along, the one boy in the Cullen family who was not attached. All the girls must have gone mad with the fresh meat."

"Yeah, and then, here you come," Charlie chuckled, "And you're pretty and sweet, different than anyone else in that school. You're the shiny new toy, and who do you start spending all your time with, the Cullens. In particular, Edward, the one Mike hates the most. In his mind, I think, the idea of taking you away from Edward became a bit of an obsession. You didn't go for it, didn't respond to it, and that made him feel even worse."

"Holy crow, Dad, you almost make me feel sorry for him!"

"Don't feel sorry for him," Charlie replied, "He's caused his own problems. If he didn't worry so much about being the most popular guy around, he'd realize the Cullens want nothing to do with schoolyard politics and would know he can be top dog all he wants."

"How'd you get so smart?" Bella said.

"Just life stuff, I guess. I'm quiet but I observe people. And I'm a cop. It's my job to understand people and their motivations. But to add to the lesson Edward gave him, I think I'll have to stop by the Newton's store one day during the holiday week and have another little chat with Mike, right in front of his parents."

"You know, Dad," Bella began as dinner was ending, "I'm really glad I moved here."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Charlie teased, "After all, Edward wouldn't be hanging out in Arizona."

Bella shook her fist at him playfully.

"Well, there's that, of course," she answered, "But what I actually meant was that I'm happy for the time I've been able to spend with you and getting to know you so much better. You know, getting closer to you and all."

"Me too, Bells, me too."

They smiled at each other. They didn't need to say anything else.

"Ready to go?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, let's go."

They drove in comfortable silence. After some time, Bella thought it was taking too long to get home.

"Hey, Dad, where are we going?" she asked, "Should it take this long, even with you driving slowly in the snow?"

"Well, honey, I've got a surprise for you. I'm taking you to the Cullens to spend the night."

"Wow! But I thought we were supposed to be spending Christmas Eve together. Not that I'm not happy to be going to Edward's, but I'm not trying to cut our time."

"I know that," Charlie replied, "But you know me. I'll sit my ass in front of the TV when I get home, and you'll go up to your room. What kind of Christmas Eve celebration is that? So, Edward and I cooked this up as a surprise. I guess the Cullens have a little traditional thing they do this night, and we all wanted you to be a part of it."

"But I don't want you to have to go home alone on Christmas Eve," Bella protested, "You've spent too many Christmases that way."

"I'm gonna spend part of the evening with you and go home later. Don't worry about me."

Bella grinned.

"Ok, if you're sure, then this is the best Christmas Eve possible!"

Charlie reached out and took Bella's hand in his.

"If things go the way we all expect, you won't be spending Christmas with me next year," Charlie said, "We all put our heads together to think what would be the best way for you to spend this holiday with me and your new family. And I'll still be over tomorrow to watch TV with your brothers and eat Esme's amazing cooking."

When they turned down the Cullens long winding driveway, Charlie began to laugh.

"You should see the drive here," he told Bella, "They've got twinkling lights strung on the trees, and someone has definitely been down here with a snow plow. It actually looks really pretty. Alice, no doubt."

"And Emmett and the snow plow," Bella laughed.

When they stopped in front of the house, Edward opened Bella's door and scooped her up into his arms.

"It feels like hours since I kissed you goodbye," he said, "Did you have a nice dinner with your father?"

"Very nice," Bella answered, "And this is such a great surprise. But, I don't have anything with me, no clothes, none of the presents."

"Yes, you do," Charlie said, "Alice came by and got everything while you and Edward were out today."

They all hustled into the house, where Esme met them with hugs and hot chocolate.

"Would you prefer a beer or a glass of wine, Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"Actually, I think I'll enjoy that chocolate with my daughter," he replied, "It's getting pretty cold outside."

Everyone settled in the living room. Carlisle waited till they were all seated, and then he spoke to them all.

"In Europe, Christmas Eve is a big thing for people who celebrate Christmas. As you know, we have traveled and lived in many places, and I've picked up some of the traditions I love most. In my human life, celebrations of any kind were frowned on, and I've developed a love of holiday celebrations, particularly those that involve family and the simplicity of being together and sharing in something meaningful.

"We have our own Cullen tradition for Christmas Eve. We have based it on some of the practices we experienced in Europe, combined with our family's bond and love. We each open one present, then I read the Christmas story from the Bible, and at the end, we gather around the piano and sing carols. We all wanted both you, Bella and Charlie, to join us this year. We hope this is only the first of many seasons you will share with us."

Bella clapped her hands.

"I can't wait!" she cried, "Particularly for the singing. I kinda love Christmas music."

"Presents first!" Emmett bellowed, "What'd you get me, little sister?"

When they'd each opened one gift, Carlisle picked up his Bible and opened to the Christmas story. Everyone sat spellbound as he read. They'd all heard this many times before, if not from reading it in the Bible, from hearing Linus recite it on the old Charlie Brown Christmas TV special. But Carlisle's rich voice brought the old words to life, and his apparent love for the story made it meaningful to them all.

"We have one other tradition," Carlisle said, closing his Bible, "We have a special nativity scene that we put up on the mantel every year. On Christmas Eve, one of us gets to put the baby in the manger. Bella, this is your first Christmas with us, and we would all like you to be the one to put the baby in the manger tonight."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"We're sure," all the Cullens said.

"Come on, love," Edward took her hand, "I'll show you where it is."

Edward led her to the fireplace. He took her hand, placing it on the mantle by the nativity scene. He showed her the various animal statues, the shepherds, the angels, Mary and Joseph.

"Here's the manger," he told her, "Carlisle is bringing the baby for you to place it here."

Carlisle came up and placed the tiny figurine in her hand.

"I realize this tradition may not have the same meaning to you, as it does to me and some members of my family," he said, putting an arm around Bella, "But we do this every year, so as part of the family, and our newest member, it would mean a great deal to me to have you do it."

"I'm honored to do it," Bella smiled, "It makes me feel like part of the family, even more than I already do."

Carefully, she placed the baby in the manger, patting it gently.

"Sleep, little baby," she whispered, "Sleep well, with all this gathering to watch over you."

Edward chuckled.

"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle said.

Bella turned and hugged him.

"I know what all these traditions mean to you," she said, "I love being a part of it all."

"Time for music," Esme said, "But first, Charlie, Bella, do you want anything, or need human moments or something? There's more hot chocolate, and I've got some cookies in the kitchen."

"Cookies and milk," Jasper said, "Isn't that what you leave out for Santa?"

"Well, it's what little kids leave out for Santa," Bella answered, "I think we're a little old for that. Not to mention, I don't know if Santa could come here since you never sleep!"

"Oh, wait, Bella," Alice came to her, "Before we go to the piano, look at the stockings. We all have one. This one is yours. Look, we put your name on it in glitter."

"It's Braille," Bella laughed, "That's very cool. Do I get to peek at what's inside?"

"No way," Emmett said, "Stockings are in the morning."

Bella sat next to Edward on the piano bench, and everyone else gathered around them.

"What do you want to sing first?" Edward asked.

"Rudolph," Emmett called.

"Let's start with Esme's favorite," Rose said.

So they started with I'll be Home for Christmas. They sang Jingle Bells next for Emmett, God Rest Ye Merry for Carlisle, and on and on. They sang the beautiful carols and the silly winter songs. When Bella and Charlie were beginning to yawn, Edward played Have Yourself a Merry little Christmas. Last of all, Edward stood, bringing Bella with him. Everyone held hands and sang Silent Night, with no accompaniment and harmonizing together. Bella and Charlie had tears in their eyes, and the others wished they could join them. The feeling of love in the room was powerful, and they were all moved deeply.

When the last notes faded away, nobody knew what to say for a few moments.

"Happy Christmas everyone," Carlisle finally said, "It's midnight, Christmas Day is here. I love you all so much and am most thankful we are all here together to share another holiday. In the words of Dickens, God bless us, every one."

They all hugged and wished each other a Merry Christmas.

"Thanks for inviting me," Charlie said, "It's been a very nice evening."

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night?" Carlisle invited.

"Thanks, but no," Charlie replied, "You never know what could happen tonight, with the weather and all, so I'd rather be in town in case there are any emergencies that need my attention."

"All right then, we'll see you tomorrow," Carlisle said.

"We're so glad you could join us," Esme said, walking Charlie to the door, "Get here as early as you like tomorrow. We'll all be up, and the boys will be camped in front of the TV as soon as the first game begins."

"I'll be here," he promised, "Night, Bells."

"Goodnight," Bella called, coming over to hug him, "See you in a few hours."

"Do you want anything else?" Esme asked Bella.

"No," Bella yawned, "I think I'd better go to sleep. I have a feeling a certain Teddy Bear or Pixie will wake me up early tomorrow."

"Damn right we will," Emmett said, "Presents come early on Christmas. Besides, I'm gonna get you back for that lump of coal you gave me."

"That wasn't a lump of coal," Bella said, "Well, not completely. There was that new video game in the box, too."

"Pay backs," Emmett murmured, "Someday, Bellarina."

"Whatever," Bella laughed, "Goodnight everyone. This has been the best Christmas I've ever had. I've never been part of a real family like this at the holidays, and with Mom, well, it could be nutty. There are so many times you have made me feel like part of the family in wonderful ways, but nothing more meaningful than tonight."

"It has meant equally as much to us to have you here with us," Carlisle told her, "And Charlie as well."

"And it isn't even really over yet," Rose said, "sleep well."

Bella waved over her shoulder, and Edward swept her up and carried her up the stairs to her room.

"Now, love," he whispered into her ear, "Are you up for a little private Christmas celebration?"

"Lead the way, Mr. Cullen," Bella giggled, and Edward kicked her bedroom door closed behind him.

_End notes:_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know I went a kind of different direction with Christmas, but with what we know of Carlisle's history, I felt this was in keeping with who he is and with his beliefs. As for the early part of the chapter, I deeply hated high school, and this will probably be the last chapter dealing with it in this story. Ugh._

_Recs!_

_A couple vampire fics for you this week._

_I'm Only Sleeping, by Simaril_

_Sometime after the Cullens leave in New Moon, Jacob loses his temper and Bella is seriously injured. The Cullens come back to take care of her. Do not let the pairing mentioning fool you. A strong friendship develops between Bella and Jasper, but the romantic pairings are canon, so it is an Edward and Bella story, eventually. This is one of the most original and well-written vamp fics I've read in a long time. It is not for Jacob lovers either. The sequel is well under way too. Not to mention, every chapter title is a Beatles song title._

_http:/www . Fanfiction . net/s/7079270/1/Im_Only_Sleeping_

_Cullenary Coupling, by BookishQua_

_Ok, I cannot even begin to describe this story. Just know, it is hilarious, strange, quirky and wonderful. It's not like anything else you've ever read, I promise. There are some confusing aspects, but the author is wonderful and will explain it to you. Enjoy. _

_http:/www . Fanfiction . net/s/4684117/1/Cullenary_Coupling_


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer:_

_Twilight and these wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with them._

_Author Notes:_

_Thank you all again for your support and all your reviews. This story broke 2000 reviews with the last chapter, and I am truly humbled and amazed. When I started this I remember thinking I'd be thankful if I got at least 100. You have all made this story more than I ever dreamed it could be, and I am truly grateful to all of you. Whether you review or not, just knowing so many people are reading blows my mind. Thank you!_

_And of course, my deepest thanks to Dooba for absolutely everything! And to PiedPiperOSIB, Drotuno, Divine Inspiration and Shannon. Each of them offer feedback and suggestions that make each chapter so much better._

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN

As the plane descended into the Jacksonville airport, Bella clutched Edward's hand tightly.

"I'm so nervous," she admitted.

"I know you are," Edward said, "I'm so sorry that something that should be a wonderful experience for you is turning into something that worries you so much. I'll try to take as much of Renée's wrath from you as I can."

"But I don't want you to have to experience her wrath. I want her to accept you and to accept our engagement."

"Alice doesn't see that happening," Edward told her, "At least, not so far. But maybe we can change Renée's mind."

"I doubt it, but we can hope," Bella shrugged.

The plane stopped at the gate, and the flight attendants opened the doors. Edward threw their carry-on bags over his shoulders and offered Bella his arm. They walked off the plane together and up the jet way into the airport.

"Bella!" Renée called from across the gate area.

Renee rushed to Bella, pulling her away from Edward and clasping her in a tight hug.

"Hi Mom," Bella hugged her back, "Mom, I'd like you to meet Edward Cullen, my fiancé."

Bella stepped away from Renée back to Edward's side.

"Edward, this is my mom, Renée Dwyer."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Mrs. Dwyer," Edward said, reaching his hand out to shake Renée's, "Bella has told me so much about you."

He's certainly handsome, Renée thought, and obviously wealthy. I mean, look at those clothes. But surely, no Bella wouldn't marry him for that.

"Nice to meet you too, Edward," Renée answered coolly.

"Mom, I told you that Edward and I would meet you outside," Bella said as they began to walk toward the exit, "You didn't need to get the pass."

Turning to Edward, she explained, "If you're either taking a person with a disability to a gate or meeting them, you can get a temporary pass that allows you to go to the gate with them or to meet them. Mom always did that, when I flew back from visits with Dad, but I told her she didn't need to do it this time."

"Of course I wanted to meet you at the gate," Renée said, "It didn't matter to me if you had this guy to walk out with you."

Phil Dwyer, Renée's second husband, was waiting in the parking lot for them. He hugged Bella and greeted Edward warmly.

"Why don't you ride up in front with Phil," Renée suggested to Edward, "And I'll sit in back with my daughter. We have so much catching up to do."

"Mom," Bella started to protest.

"No, that's fine," Edward said, "You haven't seen your mom in a year. I'll ride in the front with Phil."

Renée was excited to show Bella around her home, and she chattered about it on the drive.

"We're walking distance to the beach," she told her daughter, "We've got three bedrooms, but we've turned one into Phil's office. It's got a sofa bed in it, so that is where Edward can sleep. I fixed up your room with everything I thought you'd like."

"I'm looking forward to seeing it," Bella said.

"Have you gotten any college acceptances yet?" Renée changed the subject, "I've been expecting to hear from you about all the choices you'll have, but you've never said anything. Didn't you apply to college?"

"Not this year," Bella replied, "I'm going to take next year off and go to college afterward."

Renée sighed exasperatedly.

"If you don't go to college this year," she began, "The chances of you actually going are slim. I know you're all excited about getting married, but surely, Edward can wait till you both finish college, can't you, Edward?"

Renée had said the words "getting married" with a sneer in her voice.

"Mom, knock it off," Bella snapped.

Renée ignored her.

"Edward, how do your parents feel about you not going to college next year? I'm sure your father would want you to pursue a career, maybe even in medicine, follow in his footsteps."

"Carlisle is happy with whatever I decide," Edward answered, "He feels I am old enough to make my own choices. He knows I'll go soon enough. Bella and I want to travel for a while after our wedding."

They reached the house and Renée grabbed Bella's arm, maneuvering them away from Edward, and started dragging her toward the door.

"Uh, Mom, have you already forgotten how to guide me?" Bella asked, pulling her arm out of her mother's grasp and reaching to take her arm instead.

"Oh, sorry," Renée laughed, "I'm just so excited to show you your room, and I did forget that you're always supposed to take my arm."

Renée hustled Bella into the house and down a hall to a bedroom.

"This is your room," Renée said proudly, "There's a bed, dresser, desk with a chair and a night stand. The bathroom is down the hall. I got new curtains and bedding and everything to make it welcoming and homey for you."

Bella used her cane to walk around the unfamiliar room, finding the various pieces of furniture.

"It's great, Mom, thanks," she hugged Renée, "But you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble, since I'll only be here from time to time."

Renée shut the bedroom door and moved to sit on the bed.

"We need to talk," she said, "Come here and sit by me on the bed."

"What about Edward?"

"Phil will show him to his room. Can't you two be separated for a little bit?"

Renée patted the bed beside her.

Bella shrugged and sat down next to her mom.

"Bella, now we are face-to-face," Renée said, taking Bella's hand, "I want to talk to you about this getting married business. You know you can't do this, don't you?"

Bella shook her head.

"I can do it, and I am going to do it," Bella said, "There's nothing you can say to change my mind."

"I should never have let you go off and live with Charlie in that town," Renée argued, "It's had a bad effect on you. First guy you meet to show you a little attention, and you're ready to run off to the altar. Maybe you were better off in a place like Phoenix where nobody noticed you."

"Gee, thanks," Bella said, sarcasm strong in her voice, "You'd prefer it if I went unnoticed and was lonely with no friends?"

"That's not what I meant," Renée answered, "But you have to admit, you had no experience with boys before you moved to Forks and met Edward. You're just dazzled by it right now. But it will fade, once you get out into the world and see everything that's out there. Meet new people, new men. You'll see, you will forget all about Edward by the end of your first year in college."

"I won't forget about Edward," Bella stated, "You might as well quit trying to talk me out of it."

"Listen, honey," Renée tried a different tack, "I called the high school in this district. There'd be no trouble transferring you here and letting you finish out this year in Jacksonville. You could live here and graduate locally. There are wonderful colleges here in Florida. I told the high school I'd let them know next week."

Bella pulled her hand away from her mother and stood up.

"You had no right to do that," she cried, "I will be finishing my senior year and graduating in Forks. I will stay with Dad, and I will marry Edward in March."

"Charlie, this is all his fault," Renée grumbled, "He loves that stupid little town of his and he's brain washed you into loving it too. You'll go nowhere in your life. You'll end up barefoot and pregnant and waste all the opportunities I've tried to give you."

"Don't blame Charlie," Bella said, "This is my decision, mine and Edward's. We're of legal age, and there's nothing you or anyone can do to talk us out of it. Edward will never hold me back. He encourages me to dream big and to achieve any goals I want to reach. You don't even know him."

"I see I'm getting nowhere," Renée sighed, "Let me show you the rest of the house. We'll talk more later."

Everyone did their best to get along for the rest of the evening. Renée had snacks ready, and Phil offered them wine, to toast the engagement.

"I don't drink—alcohol," Edward replied politely, pausing slightly after the word drink.

Bella smothered a laugh.

"Do you have any soda?" she asked Phil, "Or sparkling water or cider."

"Sure. Is Coke ok? How about you, Edward?"

"Just water, thank you."

Edward engaged Phil in conversation about his baseball career, and Renée and Bella talked about Renée's various interests.

Edward sat next to Bella, holding her hand, trying to offer her his silent support with his touch. He could see the tension in Bella's face and the way she sat rigidly beside him. He'd overheard the conversation between her and Renée, and he'd heard Renée's thoughts about all the ways she would try to talk Bella out of getting married and into moving to Florida. He also knew that Renée intended to corner him and try to talk him out of the engagement. He had seen the hurt in Bella's expression, and Edward wished that he could take her back home immediately.

Bella could hardly wait for the evening to end. She wanted to have some quiet time, away from her mother. She had been hurt by Renée's attitude, even though she had expected it. She simply wanted Edward to hold her and make all her worries disappear for those hours they could be alone. Bella felt confident that she could withstand her mother's onslaught and attempts to sway her. Yet she was thankful they only had to stay here a couple days.

"Goodness, it's nearly midnight," Renée said finally, "You both must be tired."

"Well, our internal clocks are still on Pacific time," Bella reminded her, "But it's been a long day with all the travel, and I'd really like to take a shower and go to bed I think."

"Of course you would," Renée agreed, "Let me show you where everything is in the bathroom. Edward, you might as well come along, so I can show you at the same time."

Edward had already risen to his feet, as Bella had stood up, and they walked together to the bathroom. Renée showed them where towels were located, showed Bella how to operate the shower faucet and hugged Bella goodnight.

"Just call if you need anything," Renée said, "Or if you need help finding your room or get hungry in the night or—"

"I'll be fine, Mom, don't worry," Bella laughed.

"I'll be waiting for you," Edward whispered in her ear, kissing her.

"Thanks," she whispered back and shut the bathroom door behind her.

"I'd like to speak to you, Edward," Renée said, "Come in the living room with me."

Edward nodded and followed her, sitting back on the couch where he'd sat with Bella for the evening.

"How can I help you, Mrs. Dwyer?" he asked.

"Just call me Renée," she invited, "We're not formal around here."

"Very well, if you prefer me to do so, I shall call you Renée."

His manners are so formal, Renée thought, and he speaks like he was born 100 years ago. She thought it was strange but kind of attractive, too.

"Good," Renée said, "Now that is settled, I want to talk to you about this getting married crap."

"It is not crap, as you call it," Edward answered, "Not to Bella and me."

"Ok, that is what I don't understand," Renée said, "You are both far too young to be getting married. Don't you realize this?"

"We do not believe we are too young," he tried to explain, "Both Bella and I are older than are years. We know what we want, and we are confident in our choices."

"All I'm saying is wait," Renée tried to be persuasive, "College, Edward, think of it. It's the time to play and have fun. At least go through your first year of college, date lots of girls, screw them all, get it out of your system. If you still want to marry Bella then, I wouldn't object so much."

And she'd know you were a loser after you had your fun with so many others, Renée added in her thoughts.

"I am incredulous that you would encourage me to do such things," Edward told her coldly, "Whether you like it or not, I am your daughter's fiancé. It would be reprehensible for me to behave as you suggest. Besides, even if Bella was not in my life, I am not that kind of man. I would never be so disrespectful of women."

"I'm just saying, you are both young, you should be having fun, not tying yourselves down."

"Bella has told me that you say she was born 35 and has an old soul. Do you find it so difficult to believe that we could both know our hearts and minds so definitely?"

"I do find it hard to believe," Renée stated, "Bella does have an old soul, but she has been sheltered all her life."

"Bella is not sheltered," Edward objected, "She is a strong confident woman, and I am very proud of who she is."

Renée was astonished at how Edward jumped to Bella's defense. She wondered if he could be the kind of person who latches on to someone with a disability to make himself look good or for even worse reasons. She decided to call him on it.

Edward, having heard Renée's speculations in her thoughts, was appalled and angry. Could she really believe such despicable things?

"I wonder," Renée began slowly, "I wonder if you are the kind of guy who purposely seeks out someone you consider less than yourself. Someone who might need you, someone you can mold to fit your ideal, because she wouldn't be able to help falling for you and has no protection from your sort."

"I am not that kind of person," Edward started to say, but Renée spoke over him.

"Or maybe, maybe you think my daughter is so naïve and innocent, that she will just fall at your feet and you can do anything you want. Are you going to seduce her, get her pregnant and then just dump her after you've had your fun?"

Edward heard the bathroom door open and Bella's footsteps coming down the hall toward the living room. He did not want her to hear the things her own mother was saying. He tried to interrupt Renée again.

"Renée," he said, but she kept talking over him.

"There are men like that in the world. Bella is innocent, and she wouldn't be able to recognize that type. Are you trying to seduce her, or have you seduced her already? Are you getting your kicks behind her back screwing other girls?"

A horrified gasp from the doorway finally stopped Renée's words.

"Mom, how dare you?" Bella exclaimed, "Why would you say such things?"

Edward ran to her and took her in his arms.

"It's ok, love," he told her, "She cannot hurt me."

"But it hurts me that she would say things like that about you," Bella said, "Not to mention, how insulting it is to me, that my own mother thinks I'm too dumb to recognize a scoundrel. I mean, Mike is the kind of guy she's talking about, not you."

"Bella, honey," Renée said, "I'm just trying to make Edward realize what he'd be missing by tying himself down so young. Teenage boys are after one thing from girls, and Edward is no different. For some reason, he's taken a fascination to you, and you're too innocent to realize it's all sex, not love. Honestly, neither of you can be in love at your age."

"Seriously, you actually believe that?" Bella laughed harshly, "You and Dad weren't all that much older. Do you know that Dad has never changed the house, not in all these years? Did you know he still has your picture up on the mantle? Alice saw it and told me about it. I guess there's one man in the world who was able to fall in love at a young age and who never got over it."

Renee brushed Bella's words away.

"I'm not talking about Charlie," Renée continued, "I'm just trying to make you both see that you are too young to get married. Look, get on protection and have fun with each other. Get the damn sex out of your systems, and you'll both realize you rushed into this engagement thing."

"This isn't any of your business, Renée," Bella said, "But Edward and I are both—both—neither of us have done anything sexual—we're both virgins, ok! And we both intend to stay that way till we are married."

Renée burst into peals of laughter.

"No wonder you want to get married!" she laughed, "You can't lie worth a damn, so I believe you, Bella. But Edward, you can't honestly tell me that a good-looking boy like you is still a virgin."

"Mrs. Dwyer, it is none of your business. Bella knows the truth, and she is the only one who matters, the only one to whom I owe any explanations."

"Mom, you've insulted me and my fiancé," Bella said resignedly, "Edward and I can leave tomorrow, if this is how the rest of our visit will be."

"You can't leave yet," Renée cried, "I'm sorry, all right, I just wanted to try to talk you out of this. You need to think about your future."

"Enough, Renée," Phil said, coming into the room, "Of course we don't want you to leave, Bella. Your mom is just worried, but she'll keep her opinions to herself now that she's gotten them off her chest. Won't you, Renée?"

Phil put his arm around Renée.

"Oh, ok," Renée gave in, "But I won't promise not to try to talk you out of this before the wedding."

"Let's drop it for this visit," Phil said, "Come on, the kids must be exhausted from their trip. Let's all go to bed."

"Thanks Phil," Bella said with relief.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked.

He had waited till Renée and Phil were sleeping and then had slipped into Bella's room.

"I'm calming down," she answered, "I was so mad, and hurt too. How could she say all those things. Could you hear her thoughts? Does she really believe all that garbage she was spewing?"

"She does believe it or suspects it in some cases," Edward told her, "She truly fears I am just using you. She does think you are foolish to believe me and to consider getting married so young. She wants to stop you at any cost by nearly any means. She will try again to get you to move back here."

"She can try all she wants, but it won't do any good."

"I'm so sorry you were hurt," Edward murmured.

Edward pulled her closer to him, wrapping his body around her, trying to pour his love into her.

"I would keep you safe from all hurt if only I could," he told her.

"I know you would. Mom's issues are her issues. This isn't your fault."

"I'm still sorry that you are hurt. This should have been a happy visit for both of you."

"Do you think we could go home tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"How about if we try to stay through tomorrow," he suggested, "But if things don't get better, we will leave the next day."

"That works for me."

Bella yawned and snuggled closer to Edward.

"No electric blanket here," she mumbled.

"If you get too cold, I shall lie outside the covers," he promised.

"Mmmh. Stay."

"For all my existence," he whispered.

The next day started much better than the previous one had. Renée invited Bella to go out for a few hours, and when Bella hesitated, Renée promised not to bring up the subject of the wedding.

"I just want some girl time with my daughter," Renée assured Bella, "No insidious plots to spirit you away."

She giggled.

"Will you be ok if I'm gone a few hours?" Bella asked, turning to Edward.

"He'll be fine," Renée said, "Nothing will bite him or anything. We'll only be gone a few hours."

"Go and have fun with your mom," Edward said, "I'll be here. I see some photo albums on a shelf, so I'm going to look through those for pictures of little Bella."

"Oh no, don't!" Bella wailed.

She began to laugh, and Edward joined her.

"Call me if you need me," he said, kissing her goodbye, "In fact, call me even if you don't need me."

Bella and Renée went to lunch and did some shopping. Bella didn't need anything, but she let her mom buy her a couple new things to make her feel better. For the most part, it turned out to be an enjoyable day, and Bella was almost glad she'd agreed to go out. However, every time she talked about her life in Forks, particularly about the Cullen family or the wedding plans with Alice, Renée would listen politely and change the subject without comment. By the time they were on their way back to the house, Bella was frustrated and angry. She wanted to go home and decided to tell Edward they should leave the next day. She had reached an impasse with her mom; neither of them would change their minds.

"Oh, here's the high school," Renée said as they were nearly home, "Let's stop and go in, let you look around, meet the principal and all."

"No," Bella replied sharply, "No, no, no. I am not moving back here. I am not going to this high school, and I am going to marry Edward on March 20th."

Renée sighed.

"Ok, ok, calm down then," she said, "I just thought if you visited the school you might decide to—"

She stopped, seeing the stony look on Bella's face.

"I see you've got your mind made up," Renée sighed, "I just want you to know you have options."

Bella said nothing. When Renée stopped the car in the driveway of her house, Bella grabbed her cane and raced up to the door. Edward had it open before she could turn the knob and gathered her into his arms.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you," Bella returned, "I—I want to go home tomorrow."

"I know," he led her down to her room and closed the door.

"Alice saw you decide to go home tomorrow, and she called to say she changed our reservations for us. Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," she said, "She's not going to change. She's going to harass us about this as long as we are here. We were only going to stay a couple more days anyway, with school starting back up. I'm ready to go home and start concentrating on planning our wedding."

"This trip is all about you, sweet girl," Edward said, "So, if you want to go home, we will go home. Our flight leaves at noon tomorrow."

"Thank you. I'll send Alice a text and thank her, too."

Dinner was quiet that evening. Everyone felt uncomfortable, and everyone was upset that Bella and Edward were leaving two days sooner than originally planned. Though it was Bella's choice to go, she was sad that her mother couldn't accept the engagement, at least enough to say she didn't like it but would accept it for Bella's sake. Renée knew her behavior was driving Bella away, but she did not regret speaking her mind. In Renée's opinion, Bella was making a huge mistake, and it was Renée's job to try to talk her out of it.

Phil said very little, avoiding the elephant in the room and trying to be pleasant to everyone. His heart ached for both mother and daughter, and he had tried to talk to his wife about holding back somewhat in her opinions. In the end though, Renée had done what she wanted, as always, and both she and Bella would suffer for it. Phil only hoped this wouldn't drive a permanent wedge between them.

Edward was angry. It didn't matter to him that Renée was his Bella's mother. He'd understood her concerns over their hasty marriage. Without knowing the truth, how could she understand? Edward had accepted that and was determined to make the best of Renée's attitudes and to keep quiet at her pronouncements on his possible motives. But Bella was hurting, and Edward could not forgive that. He couldn't wait to get her away from here the next day. In the meantime, he decided to take her out to the beach after dinner and have a little relaxing fun.

Putting his plan into action, Edward looked across the table at Renée.

"Did you have any specific plans for this evening?" Edward asked, "I was thinking Bella and I could go down to the beach in a little while. The beaches in Washington are so cold this time of year, as you know, and though it's cool here, I thought Bella might enjoy a walk."

"I'd love that," Bella agreed, "You don't mind, do you, Mom?"

Renée frowned.

"Bella, you're leaving tomorrow because you're in a snit," she said, "Why do you want to go out tonight?"

"I'm not in a snit," Bella said, trying to stay calm, "I just think we're going round in circles here, and before we each say something we'll regret, I think it's better if Edward and I leave. And, I really would like to go to the beach."

"I don't regret anything I've said," Renée answered, "Particularly if any of it goes into your thick skull and makes you reconsider this getting married."

"Mom, please stop," Bella said, "I don't want to fight with you anymore while I'm still here."

"You two are incredible," Renée snapped, "I've been watching you all day. When we've been here all together, you two hardly move without the other. If Edward changes position on the couch, you change position to match. If you leave the room, he watches the way you went till you come back. You're always in tune with where the other is, and if you're not together, you're restless. You started fiddling with that bracelet ten minutes after we left the house this morning. It's beyond ridiculous."

"Mom, enough."

"It's not healthy, Bella. You are both too dependent on each other. You don't need a man to be a complete person. You don't need this rich boy with his fancy clothes and his formal way of speaking and his pretty always so perfect words. Grow up and get a real life. This dream you're living in will crumble into dust around you."

Bella dropped the glass she had been holding and it shattered on the floor.

"Stay still, Bella," Phil said, "There's glass all around you. I'll clean it up."

He left the room to get supplies to clean up the mess.

Edward had jumped to his feet in a rage, turning to Renée.

"That is quite enough, Mrs. Dwyer," he hissed, "I've tried to sit here quietly and let you and Bella work this out between you. But I will not allow you to continue to insult her and to do everything you can to break her heart and spirit. She is the most beautiful wonderful person in the world, and if you could get your mind off your past mistakes, you would see that she knows what she is doing. But even more so, stop dwelling on your mistakes and think about the gift those mistakes brought you. They brought you Bella, and there is nothing, no price too high for her. One day you may wake up and regret the things you've said, and I can only hope it isn't too late."

He turned to Bella.

"Let's go get shoes on and a sweater for you, and we'll go to the beach."

They left without another word to Renée.

On the beach, they walked hand in hand, saying nothing. Bella needed to calm down and try to get her mother's hateful words out of her mind. Edward watched Bella and saw as the tension began to leave her. Her posture relaxed, and the anguish in her face began to disappear.

"It's so beautiful on the beach at night," Bella breathed, "Listen to the ocean. You know, it sounds so majestic, and it makes me feel like my little human problems are nothing."

"I can understand that," Edward said, "It is powerful. It can erode a mountain over time. It can slowly wash away a beach. The sound of the waves can relax you even during the worst times."

"That's exactly it," Bella said.

They continued to walk, their silence comfortable, as they listened to the sound of the waves. They had taken off their shoes, and Bella reveled in the feel of the sand under her feet. From time to time, she would stop for a moment and dig her toes into the sand. She sniffed the breeze, taking in the scents of salt water and sand. She tipped her face up to the sky letting the stresses of the day roll off her, drinking in the peace of the solitary moments with Edward.

"You know what I'd like," she said quietly, not wanting to disturb the hush of the surroundings.

"Hmmm? What would you like, sweet girl?"

"I know that traditionally the guy picks the honeymoon place," Bella answered, "But I want to tell you what I've been thinking about that and what I'd really like, if possible."

"Of course," he squeezed her hand, "Tell me what you would like. Anything you want is yours if I can give it."

"Well, I know there are places in the world, even this country, that I'd love to visit someday. But for our honeymoon, I want a place with no distraction, no people, no hustle and bustle. I just want it to be you and me."

"Would you like to go back to Isle Esme?"

"Yes," she said, "That's exactly what I want to do. You and me, a private island, what could be more romantic?"

"I will talk to Carlisle and Esme about it when we return home. I'm sure they will be delighted to let us stay on the island for our honeymoon."

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked tentatively.

"Absolutely not," he laughed, "I can't imagine anything better than being alone with you for an entire week. Besides, we have forever to travel and for me to show you all the world."

"That's what I was thinking too," she agreed.

They walked on in silence.

"Let's run," Bella said suddenly, "I just want to move fast."

"Do you want me to run with you on my back, or hold hands and run?" Edward asked, smiling.

"Is there anything in my way? You know, like rocks or other obstacles?"

"Nothing."

"Then I just want to run," she laughed, "I used to do this with Jake on First Beach when we were all kids. You'll keep up and grab me if I get off course and almost run into anything. After all, those amazing vampire reflexes should be good for something."

She took off, running in as straight a line as she could imagine. She knew it was slow compared to Edward, but the feel of her body racing along, the ocean breeze blowing her hair around her face, it all gave her a sense of freedom. She felt as if all her worries were flying away from her, and she wished she could run all the way back to Forks. She laughed with the joy of the run and the night.

Edward laughed with her. He loved watching her feel so free and comfortable to move. He watched the moonlight on her skin, the way her hair blew back behind her as the wind caught it. The moon was full and extremely bright, giving her an ethereal look to him. He thought of all the ways she was beautiful to him, but he felt that in some ways, she had never been more so than this night. He remembered a vision from Alice, he and Bella, racing through the woods side by side, looking much as she did at the moment, except that she was a vampire and they were running at vampire speed. Edward's laughter joined with hers, ringing through the night.

Bella slowed down and stopped. Still laughing, but panting a little, she turned toward Edward and opened her arms.

"That was so fun!" she cried, "Thank you for this. I really needed it."

She grabbed his arms and pushed at him.

"Down you go, Mr. Cullen," she teased.

Edward pretended she had pushed him over and dropped backward onto the sand.

"You minx," he laughed, "Why don't you join me down here?"

He pulled her down on top of him and flipped them over so she was under him.

"Oh no you don't," she laughed, pushing at his chest.

He turned them back over, so now Bella was on top. She held his arms, pretending to pin him down.

"Now I've got you," she growled.

"Yes, bring on the shackles. I'm your prisoner."

Edward pulled his arms out of Bella's grasp and began to tickle her. She squealed and squirmed, causing interesting things to happen to his body.

"Stop, stop," Bella panted, laughing hard, "Uncle! Mercy, please, mercy!"

"Give me a kiss then if you want mercy. That's the fee for me to stop tickling."

Bella laughed and kissed him hard. Edward stopped tickling her, and Bella stopped squirming. He stared into her face for a long time, watching the happy teasing expression turn into something more intense and personal.

"I love you, Bella," Edward said, "I will never allow anything or anyone to hurt you. I will love you forever."

"I love you too," she whispered, "That's all I want in life, your love, for the rest of our forever. It's what I give you in return."

They moved at the same time, lips reaching out for each other, hands tangling hair, bodies pressing closer. They sealed their love again in the kiss, in the intimacy, and they knew as long as they had this, nothing could part them; nothing could break them.

They left the next day, both relieved to be going home. Renée had cried but had refused to apologize for any of the things she'd said.

"Mom, I love you," Bella tried one more time, "I always will love you. But my decision is made. You don't have to agree or like it. I want to share this time with you, talk about my dress, and tell you the plans. But if you can't support me during this time, I'll ask you not to come to the wedding. Can't we just agree to disagree? I want my mom to be part of everything, but I won't back down or change my mind just because you want it. Your life, your mistakes, they aren't mine. I can't live my life for you. Think about it."

Phil promised to try to get Renée to back off about the wedding.

"I'm so sorry things turned out this way," he said, hugging Bella goodbye, "I'll try to get her to come around. And at least, I can promise you we'll be at the wedding."

"I don't know, Phil," Bella sighed, "If she's going to talk like that at my wedding, maybe it would be best if she didn't come."

"You know she wouldn't ruin your day," Phil said, "Anyway, we've got time to get this turned around. Have a safe trip home. Edward, it was good to meet you. Take care of Bella."

"I will most definitely do that," Edward promised.

While they were waiting at the gate, Bella's iPhone rang.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're coming home early," Alice's voice rang through the airport din, "I've got fabric swatches and design ideas and everything for you. We're going to have so much fun!"

Bella smiled.

"Oh, Alice," she laughed, "It is so good to hear your voice and to know that some things never change. I can't wait to get back and start all this wedding planning with you!"

"I was going to meet you at the airport, but since Edward drove his car, I don't have an excuse and Jazzy told me to stay put and let you two come home on your own."

"Tell Jasper we appreciate that," Edward said.

"Whatever, brother," Alice laughed, "I'll see you both in a few hours. Love you."

"We love you too," Bella said, ending the call.

"Leave it to Alice to know the perfect way to lighten the mood," Bella said.

"Hmmm, I thought we lightened the mood quite considerably last night," Edward purred in her ear, nuzzling her neck.

"Mmmm, yes we did, as a matter of fact," she answered.

_End Notes_

_I want to take a minute and answer a few questions that come up repeatedly in reviews. _

_Will Edward and Bella have a baby?_

_In this story, there won't be a baby for Edward and Bella. I did consider it, but what I have planned is too important, the whole reason for the story, and I didn't feel a baby would fit._

_Will Charlie become a vampire?_

_Not in this story._

_Why isn't Jacob a bigger part of the story?_

_Well, I truly loathe Jake in canon. I considered leaving him out completely or making him bad. But as I thought about Jake in canon, one quality I liked was that he didn't coddle or shelter Bella. Except when it came to vampires, of course. For me, having a friend who doesn't try to shelter me is worth more than anything words can express. So, I decided Jake would be Bella's friend in that way. I meant him to be our token wolf rep, but Sam kind of took over. Jake will continue to be Bella's friend, and he has an important role in one upcoming part of the story, but he won't ever be a big part of things._

_As for Renée's reactions here, I felt someone had to be against the marriage, and she is doing that nicely for me in this chapter._

_And now, the recs!_

_The Best things in Life are Unexpected, by U2Shay_

_If certain aspects of Eclipse upset you, give this one a try. It's new, and I love it already! On the eve before the fight with the newborns and Victoria, Edward and Bella finally sit down and discuss her reluctance to marry him and how her friendship with Jacob is harming their relationship. An Eclipse "should-have-been" and beyond. E&B_

_http:/www . Fanfiction . net/s/7291391/1/The_Best_Things_in_Life_Are_Unexpected_

_Blood Lines, by Windchymes_

_With just weeks to go before the wedding, Edward reveals a secret from his human life which leaves Bella shocked and wondering just how well she knows the man she is about to marry. This is very much an Edward and Bella love story._

_http:/www . Fanfiction . net/s/5085822/1/Blood_Lines_


	38. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer:_

_As usual, I don't own Twilight._

_Author Notes_

_Thanks to all my gang: my dear Dooba, and the amazing prereaders, divine inspiration, PiedPiperOSIB, Drotuno and Shannon. They make every chapter better, and believe me, this story would never have happened without Dooba and it couldn't continue without all of you._

_Thanks for all the reviews and support. I must have the most incredible readers in the world!_

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT

"I need to go hunting today," Edward told Bella the day after they returned from Florida.

"Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it?" she asked, "Will you go while I'm at your house with Alice doing wedding stuff?"

"Yes, Emmett wants to go with me, so I'll take you there this morning, and then he and I will take off for a few hours."

"Alice must have arranged it that way," Bella chuckled, "So she could get you out of the house while we talk wedding dresses."

"I think you must be correct about that," Edward agreed. The entire family rushed to the car to greet Bella, when she and Edward arrived at his house.

"We missed you," Esme said, hugging her, "I know it was just three days, but it seemed longer, now that we are used to seeing you almost everyday."

"I missed you too, so much," Bella answered.

Emmett picked Bella up and gave her his usual twirl.

"It's sure good to be back!' Bella laughed.

"Ok, Emmett and Edward, goodbye, go away, we have things to do," Alice said, waving them away, "Jas is doing some research for us, so he's staying, but Edward has to go."

"Guess we know when we're not wanted, hey Edward?" Emmett said, "Give me a kiss goodbye, Rosie."

"Go on, you," Rosalie said, "Edward's eyes are getting dark."

"I'll be back later this afternoon," Edward told Bella, "Have fun."

Edward kissed Bella goodbye, and then he and Emmett raced into the woods.

"Is Carlisle at the hospital?" Bella asked, as she and the others went into the house.

"Yes, he was asked to cover for another doctor," Esme explained, "He'll be home by dinnertime. He's disappointed that he had to miss your homecoming."

"Ok, let's all go up to my room," Alice said, "Jazzy is in his study for a while, and I've got everything in my room, so Edward can't see any of it. I told you I've got some fabric swatches for you, and I want to describe the design I'm thinking of for your dress."

"You two have got to do all you can to keep Edward out of your thoughts when it comes to this part of the wedding planning," Alice reminded Esme and Rose, as all four women settled in her room.

"We will," Esme promised.

"You know," Rose mused, "I don't think Edward will try too hard to get into our thoughts about this."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"I think he wants the first sight of the dress to be when you walk down the aisle to him, as it would have been in his human life. He's yearned for this for so very long, and he wants it all to be as it might have been if he'd never been changed."

"That's a very good point," Esme agreed, "Though I think that Edward no longer regrets that his human life ended as it did."

"I think you're right," Bella said, "He told me that he thinks he had to become a vampire or he would have been alone all his life. He couldn't have met his true soul mate till I came to Forks, he says."

"Wow, that's very sweet," Alice said.

"Yes, and I know he means it with all his heart," Esme said.

"Ok, so let's plan a wedding!" Alice clapped her hands, "Oh, Bella, the design I've done for your dress is fabulous."

"Before we start talking about the dress," Esme said, "We hadn't discussed this with you yet, but we would like you to consider having the wedding here."

"Oh Esme," Bella replied, "I was hoping for that actually. I was going to ask you. I'd rather be somewhere I feel comfortable."

"Good then, that's settled," Esme hugged Bella, "Ok, Alice, you're on."

"So, Bella," Alice said, placing several pieces of material in Bella's lap, "Here are some fabric samples for you to feel. I've gotten larger samples than normal so you can feel them against your skin. I thought that might help you choose which one you would like for your dress. I also want to try them against your skin to pick the best shade for you. You'd never believe how many shades of white there can be!"

"Wouldn't Edward want pure white?" Bella asked.

"Edward wouldn't care if it was purple with green polka dots, as long as you were wearing it to marry him!" Rose laughed.

"That is so true," Esme agreed.

"In a way," Alice said, "But Edward has dreamed of seeing someone walk down an aisle to him wearing a white wedding gown for his whole life, human and vampire. Of course, if you wanted to get married in Vegas or on a tropical beach in shorts and a t-shirt, he'd agree, as long as he got to marry you."

Bella smiled.

"I feel the same way," she said, "As long as I can marry Edward, the rest doesn't matter in some ways. Still, this is our wedding, and I want us to do everything right."

"Ok, so here's what I'm thinking about your dress," Alice said, "I think silk rather than satin for you. Satin is so heavy. Feel these two different samples of material."

"I think I agree," Bella said, after touching the material and draping it over her arm, "I like the silk better."

"We will choose a shade of white that fits your skin tone perfectly. Now, to honor my brother's 1918 heart," Alice continued, "I'm thinking long sleeves and a high collar."

"With dozens of little buttons down the back," Rose agreed, "Oh, Bella, Edward will love unbuttoning those one at a time, touching and kissing each tiny bit of your skin as it is revealed."

Bella blushed and the others giggled.

"No kidding," Alice replied, "And he'll want to preserve the dress, so he'll go slowly, taking his time."

Bella shivered pleasurably, thinking of Edward slowly unbuttoning her, kissing her with each one.

"You like that idea," Esme stated, "Definitely the buttons, Alice."

"I don't think we want a lot of lace and ruffles on you though," Alice said, "Some lace but not overdone. And I'm thinking some seed pearls scattered in tiny flowers on the skirt. A train and the veil. What do you think?"

"It sounds so beautiful," Bella sighed, "I wish I could see it right now. Oh, for the veil, I don't want anything that will cover my face. I don't like things over my face or ears. It messes with my sense of orientation."

"I'm glad you mentioned that," Alice scribbled on her notes for a moment, "I had designed a more traditional veil, but this is your wedding outfit, so you have to be comfortable. No over the face veil."

"Thanks, Alice," Bella smiled.

"I'll send my ideas to the designer with a story about how we want this dress to be like something from the 1918 era."

"Now, what do you think about food?" Esme continued, "Should we have it catered? We can easily make food ourselves and we could have the cake done professionally."

"Actually, I like that idea," Bella said, "I mean about doing the food ourselves. It won't be a huge wedding and with you all not sleeping and having vampire speed for everything, that could work. I just think the fewer strangers we have here on the day the better."

"Now, did you talk to your mom about how much she wants to participate in the planning?" Esme asked, "I don't want to step on her toes or interfere. I'm not trying to take her place in your life."

"No, she doesn't want to participate," Bella's voice shook, "She wants nothing to do with the wedding, and she might not even come."

Esme moved swiftly to Bella and took her in her arms. Bella clung to Esme, crying, the first tears she'd shed over her mother's reactions during the visit. Gradually, between sobs, the whole story poured out of her. The three vampire women were angry and shocked at the things Renee had said to both Bella and Edward. They looked gravely at each other.

"I knew she'd be upset about me getting married so soon," Bella choked out, "But I never thought she could be so hateful. She accused Edward of having the most awful motives, and she told us to go have sex with each other and—and other people and get it out of our systems."

Rose was livid. How dare that woman say such things to Bella? Alice and Esme were angry, too. Esme stroked Bella's hair murmuring softly to her, just letting her get it all out.

"I know these next few months will be the last I have with my human family and friends, except for Charlie and the wolves," Bella continued, "So, I hoped Renée and I could come to some kind of understanding, you know. I don't want my last memories of her to be the things she said or even not having my own mother at my wedding."

Bella couldn't seem to get her tears under control. She'd tried to stay calm and mature while in Florida. She didn't want to cry in front of her mother, and now, she hadn't wanted to cry in front of Edward. She didn't want him to think she had any doubts about the future. But being there with Esme and the others had made her feel safe and once the tears started, she couldn't seem to get them under control.

"Jazzy," Alice called.

"On it, darlin'," Jasper answered, sending calming waves to Bella.

"Thanks, Jasper," Bella sniffed.

"Want to take a break and go for a little walk?" Jasper asked Bella.

"We're doing wedding planning," Alice protested.

"You've gotten the important, non-Edward stuff discussed," Jasper said, "I'd like to have a little brother sister time with Bella. What do you say, Bellsy?"

"Bellsy?" Bella giggled.

"Well, now, darlin', you're pretty tough and you take a lot of craziness in stride. You're ballsy, but that's not a nice thing to call a lady. Besides, Emmett has a name for you. I want a name for you of my own."

Bella got up and went to Jasper.

"I think a walk would be a good thing," Bella said, "Can we continue this later, Alice?"

"Of course," Alice said, "I want to go over invitations anyway, and I think Edward should help choose those. Go take a walk."

"Want to go a different way than you usually walk with Edward?" Jasper asked when he and Bella had left the house.

"Sure."

"Ok, then, I need you to let me pick you up, because I'm gonna jump over the river."

"Jump over the river?" Bella squeaked.

Jasper chuckled.

"Don't be scared," he said, "We jump over it all the time. Up you go."

Jasper picked her up and helped her get situated on his back.

"Ok, put your arms around my neck and hold on. You'll hardly realize we're jumping and we'll be back on the ground on the other side."

Bella laughed, wrapping her arms around Jasper's neck.

"Go," she yelled.

Jasper approached the river at a run, leaping lightly across. Bella began to laugh and when Jasper put her back on her feet, she hugged him.

"I think I needed that," she said, "Thanks."

"No problem, darlin'," Jasper replied, offering his arm, "It's good to hear you laugh again."

They walked along in silence for a few minutes. Bella let her mind focus on the woods, the sound of the leaves as the wind raced through them, the song of birds, the scents of earth and trees and wildlife. The relaxed happiness that had begun with Jasper's gift and the jump filled her and the peace of the surroundings finished the job of making the sadness go away for a while. She hadn't often walked like this with Jasper, and she was impressed with his skill in guiding her, keeping her from running into trees or stumbling over rough spots in the path.

"You're feeling much better now," Jasper stated.

"Yes, thanks for this," Bella said, "It was a good idea."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, "Want a guy's perspective?"

"I don't understand her," Bella began, "I know you heard everything I said about the trip to Florida. I knew she'd be upset about us getting married, but I didn't expect her to act the way she did. Some of the things she said to Edward were, well, hateful. It was like she had all this poison in her and she just let it spew out all over both of us till it ate away all our joy."

Jasper sighed, patting her hand.

"People are like that," he said, "Does your mom feel like she missed out on things by marrying young and having a child?"

"Yes, I'm sure she does," Bella answered, "You know she didn't go to college, didn't do all the things she says Edward and I should do. She was around 19 when she and Charlie got married, and I know she feels she missed the good experiences she should have had from that time in her life."

"Has she ever made you feel she regrets having you?"

"Not till now," Bella whispered, "She would go on and on about her missed opportunities, but then she'd tell me right away that she could never regret having me in her life. But now, the things she said, it wasn't pretty. I really came away feeling like she had always resented me for taking away her youth. Know what I mean?"

"And from the things you've said about growing up with her, how she was flighty and into different things all the time, how you practically raised yourself and her, sounds like she let herself have a lot of those so-called fun times even after having you. As soon as she left Charlie, in fact."

Bella nodded.

"Yes, it was kinda like that," she admitted, "Different boyfriends in and out, flitting from one job to another. She did eventually take some night classes and online courses, but I guess she's always resented missing out on it all when she was young."

"It's pretty common for parents to want their kids to avoid the mistakes they themselves made," Jasper commented, "It's also common for some parents to try to get their kids to live out the dreams the parents think they missed. I mean, if Renée feels like she missed out on something special, she wants you to fulfill that dream for her, so she can experience it vicariously through you. I get the idea she'd have loved it if you were calling her all the time, giggling about all your sexual escapades."

"I think that's exactly it," Bella agreed, "But I'm not her, and even if Edward hadn't ever come into my life, I would never have been that way."

"No, it's not your style," Jasper answered, "Does Renée understand that though? Does she really know who you are?"

"I guess she doesn't," Bella said, "And since she can't know the vampire stuff and all, she'll never understand it. I suppose this is a good way to start the separation process, but it hurts like hell."

"Of course it does, darlin'," Jasper stopped walking and put his arms around her, "Of course it hurts, and it's ok for you to be hurt and angry. Just don't let it ruin what should be an exciting time for you. You're getting ready to marry the love of your existence, and you and all the rest of us, know this is an eternity kind of thing. Don't let your mom's unkindness sadden these next weeks for you."

"I won't. I know that since she doesn't know the truth, she's not going to understand the early wedding. I just wish—well, I hope she'll come to the wedding, if she can behave. I mean, she's my mom, and I still love her and want her to be there."

"Of course you want her there," Jasper said, "Hopefully, she'll come, and if she does, Emmett and I will see to her and make sure she behaves. Few people can resist the big oaf, and I'll use my magic on her to keep her calm."

"Thanks, Jas, I think I really needed this little talk. How did you know?"

"One of the things I've studied is psychology," he explained, "It goes well with my gift. I know that talking things out can help clear things up. Edward is almost too close now, and he was on the receiving end of things too. Besides, you're my little sister, and I've missed you."

Bella smiled.

"I've missed you, too," she said.

"Ready to go back?" Jasper asked, "It's starting to snow."

"Didn't think you vamps were bothered by snow," Bella teased.

"We're not, but you are not dressed warm enough for it," Jasper answered, "Edward will have my head if you get too cold."

Bella laughed and nodded.

"Ok, climb on, and we'll run back. I know you enjoy that."

Bella climbed on his back, and Jasper took off running. He could sense that Bella was indeed calm again and that her sorrow over her mom had been pushed back, her excitement over the wedding in the forefront of her emotions again. As he picked up speed, Bella's laughter filled the air around him, and he smiled.

When Edward finished hunting he sat down on a boulder to wait for Emmett. He felt more relaxed now that he'd taken care of his thirst. He was still angry over how Renée had hurt Bella, but now he felt more capable of brushing it off and helping Bella do the same. It had started to snow, and Edward watched it fall, wondering what his girl was doing at that moment.

"Hey bro'," Emmett said, returning from his own hunt, "You look pretty thoughtful there."

"Yes, I'm thinking about things that happened on our trip."

"Want to talk about it?" Emmett asked.

Edward sighed.

"I'm sure Bella has told the others back at the house," he said, "So, I guess it's not a secret."

He went on to tell Emmett all about Renée and the things she'd said.

"That sucks," Emmett said, "She didn't have a right to say any of those things, even if she wasn't thrilled about Bellarina getting married. She shouldn't be hurting my little sister like that."

"I know. I don't care what she says about me, though she didn't even try to get to know me. But it was like she went out of her way to say the most hurtful things to Bella, not even trying to see things Bella's way, not even bothering to listen."

"I know what you mean," Emmett commiserated, "It's not so bad what people say or do to us, but when they hurt our mates, that's the worst. Even now, I wish I could go take care of those men that did those awful things to my Rosie. I know she dealt with them herself, and she needed that, but there are times I wish I could kill them all over again for her."

"I can understand that," Edward said.

"Why don't you run and talk to Charlie about all this," Emmett suggested, "He might be able to shed some light on how to handle Renée, if she does show up to the wedding. I can run home and tell Bella you stopped to do some errands."

Edward jumped to his feet.

"That's a great idea," he said, "I'll go do that right away. Tell my Bella where I went, and that I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Sure thing. And don't worry, I've got your back. If Renée comes to the wedding, Jasper and I will make sure she behaves, or we'll send her right back out the door."

Edward slapped Emmett on the back.

"Thank you," he said, "I don't want anything or anyone to ruin that day for Bella."

"Or for you," Emmett said, "See you back at the house."

As Edward reached the edge of the woods, Alice ran up with a bundle of clothes in her hands.

"You're not dressed for the snow," she explained, "I haven't seen that you'll meet anyone on the way, but just in case someone suddenly decides to go visit Charlie, I thought you'd better have a jacket and gloves."

"Thanks," Edward slipped on the jacket and stuffed the gloves in the pockets.

"Bella is fine," Alice told him, "She told us about her mom, but we've all been helping her. Go talk to Charlie. Your future disappears for a little while, so I think you'll see one of the Pack while you're out. See you later."

Alice kissed his cheek and flitted away.

Charlie was alone in his office when Edward reached the police station. He jumped up agitatedly as Edward walked in.

"Bella? Is she ok?"

"Bella is fine, Charlie," Edward assured him, "Perhaps I should have called to tell you I was coming to talk. I did not mean to frighten you. She's at my house planning the wedding."

Charlie dropped back into his chair and waved for Edward to sit across from him.

"Whew, way to give an old man a heart attack," Charlie said, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm guessing Bella hasn't had a chance to tell you about our visit to Florida?" Edward questioned.

"No, but I did get a screaming call from Renée yesterday, while you kids were flying home."

Edward ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm not surprised," he replied, "But I am sorry. The visit did not go well, and Renée was quite unhappy about our plans. She was not considerate in expressing her opposition. I fear there may be irreparable damage done to the relationship between Bella and her mother."

"I'm afraid you are right about that," Charlie said, "If Renée said even a quarter of the accusations and feelings to you that she expressed to me, I don't know how they can recover from that."

Edward repeated all the things Renée had said to him or to Bella. Charlie looked sad, but resigned.

"Yeah, that's about the same crap she said to me," he nodded, "Only she added a few things about what a terrible father I am for letting you get away with ruining our daughter's life. Hell, even if I didn't know the truth, I couldn't stop either of you if I wanted to. You're both of age."

"I'm sorry about that," Edward said, "In the long run, this may help with the breaking of ties after Bella's change, but for now, Bella is angry and hurt, and I can't forgive that. It's one thing to express disapproval, but it's quite another when she speaks so hatefully and condescendingly to her own daughter."

"I told her to knock it off," Charlie answered, "I told her that if she couldn't keep her opinions to herself from now on, I'd make sure she wasn't allowed anywhere near the wedding."

"What can I do to help Bella deal with this development?" Edward asked, "She's putting up a good front, but I know she's feeling sad about it."

"I don't think there's much we can do except to reassure her," Charlie said, "Just keep letting her know that we're all here to stand by her and support her, and that we will handle Renée for her. I'm sure Bells is hoping it will all blow over."

"Yes, she truly wants her mother to come to the wedding. She hopes that Renée will be able to put her anti-marriage prejudices aside long enough to come and be a mom on the day. But I have my doubts."

"Now you've heard Renée's mind, are you sure we can't tell her the truth?" Charlie asked, "She might be able to understand and accept better if she knew."

"I have to concur with Bella on this one," Edward sighed, "Renée's mind is very scattered, jumping from one thing to another. She always says exactly what she is thinking, no filter. She has no guile, and I think she could not keep such a secret. Besides, I truly do not believe it would make a difference to her. Her feelings about young marriage are so deeply rooted, that I do not believe she could ever comprehend the vampire and mates aspect of all this."

"I'm afraid you're right kid," Charlie agreed, "But my girl is strong, and she'll be ok. She just has to process it all and find her way to deal with it. I'm just thankful she has your family. She loves having so many new siblings, and Esme, well, Esme fills Bella's need for a real mothering person. I think she'll be leaning on Esme for that more and more."

"I expect you are correct about that. Esme and Carlisle already feel differently toward her, since they have known her as human. She needs them more than we do. The bond between Esme and Bella is already very strong."

"I know she'll always love Renée," Charlie said, "But she won't ever be without a mother now."

"Thank you, Charlie," Edward said, standing.

"For what?"

"Just for listening," Edward replied, "I needed to process it all myself, and I wanted to talk to someone who knows Renée and can understand."

"You can come and talk to me anytime you need to," Charlie told him, "You don't need an invitation."

"I appreciate that. I'm sure I shall take you up on the offer from time to time. Would you care to come over for dinner tonight?"

"No. I'm gonna go out to the reservation and try to talk some sense into Billy again. I miss my old friend, but I won't tolerate negative comments about you and your family, so things are strained. I just want to try again. Is Bella coming home tomorrow?"

"Yes she is planning to," Edward said, "School starts the next day, so she wants to get herself ready for that."

"Oh, by the way," Charlie said, "I just remembered. She'll enjoy this story. I went to confront Mike Newton about his behavior toward Bella. Caught him at work, with his parents both in the store."

Charlie grinned.

"It looks like you enjoyed the experience, Chief," Edward chuckled.

"I sure did. I went up to him, right in front of his parents and asked him what the hell he thought he was doing talking to my girl the way he did. Kid was petrified. I think you did a number on him. Promised he would never even think of Bella again. His parents asked me what I was talking about, so I got to share the story with them. When I left, Mike was getting yelled at by both parents."

"Good, very good," Edward said, "Maybe the message will sink in this time."

"Maybe," Charlie said doubtfully, "But it won't be too long till none of you will see Mike again."

"True, thank goodness," Edward strode to the door, "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya then."

Edward was back in the woods running toward home, when he smelled the unpleasant scent of one of the La Push pack.

"Yo, Edward," Jacob thought to him, "Stop a sec."

Edward halted, and in a few moments, Jacob came onto the path in his wolf form.

"Congratulations on the engagement," Jacob thought, "I haven't seen you since I heard the news."

"Thanks," Edward said, "We're both very happy."

"Yeah, I talked to Bella, and she sure sounded happy," Jacob thought.

"You should come and visit her," Edward invited, "She doesn't feel comfortable going to your house now because of your dad's attitude."

Jacob whined.

"I keep telling him; Sam keeps telling him, but he doesn't believe it."

"I know," Edward said, "Charlie is going there after work today to try to talk to Billy again."

"Charlie never gives up, but he doesn't back down," Jacob thought, barking out a sound that resembled a laugh.

"Bella would love to see you," Edward said, "And I know Esme would love to cook for you. You can come over if you like."

"I'm on patrol right now," Jacob informed him, "But I'll come soon."

"The Pack hasn't seen anything, no unknown vampires?" Edward asked.

"No, nothing, but we're always watching. Nothing will get by us, I promise."

Edward nodded.

"Ok. I'll let you go back to patrolling then."

Jacob disappeared into the woods and Edward continued running toward home.

The snow continued to fall through the night, and by the next morning, there were several inches on the ground.

"The yard looks like a magical place," Esme tried to describe as Bella ate her breakfast, "The carpet of snow on the ground, the trees decorated in white. It's so beautiful."

"We don't often get this much snow at a time," Edward mused, "I'm sure everyone will be enjoying it today. Of course, anyone who goes to school of any kind will be wishing there'd be enough to close school tomorrow.""

Bella laughed.

"Hurry up with that breakfast, Bellarina," Emmett yelled, "We can go play in the snow."

"Some kids never grow up," Carlisle commented.

"Ah, come on, Pops," Emmett said, "Drop your dignity for a while and come and have a snowball fight with us."

When Bella was finished with breakfast, she bundled up and they all ran outside.

"You know," she told Edward, "I've never played in the snow before."

"Well, we're taking care of that right now," Emmett laughed.

"Watch your strength," Edward called, "You can't throw snow at her with the power you throw it at us."

"No kidding, Eddie," Emmett scoffed, "Bella has been around us for nearly a year now. I think I know how to be careful."

"Over protective much?" Jasper asked, laughing.

"Come on, Bellarina, hit me with your best shot."

Emmett gently tossed a soft snowball at Bella. She squealed and laughed, wiping the snow off her face.

"Ok, grab a big handful of snow," Carlisle instructed Bella, "No, more, lots more. You want to kind of push it all together, packing it together so it's a solid ball of snow."

"Bella followed his directions, as Edward knelt beside her, adding more snow.

"How's this?" she asked.

"Oh, you can really get him with that one," Esme said.

"Of course, you can't actually hurt him," Rose reminded her, "So, when you're ready, give it your best shot."

"Ah, Rosie," Emmett mock pouted, "You're siding against me with the little human."

"Oh dear," Bella cooed, "Is the big scary vampire afraid of the little human?"

"Bring it on," he baited her, "You'll never be able to get me."

Alice began to giggle.

"The bigger they are—" she said, "I think you're in for a big surprise."

"Everyone be quiet for a minute, so Bella can hear where Emmett is," Edward told them all.

They all stopped talking and playing, as Emmett stalked around the yard, trying to be quiet.

"Oh, Bellarina," Emmett taunted, "You can't hit me; you can't hit me."

Bella listened to the sound of the snow crunching under Emmett's feet. Vampires could move silently, but even they couldn't mask the sound they made walking in snow. Or maybe, she thought, Emmett isn't trying too hard to be silent. She focused on the direction the sounds were coming from and tossed her snowball with all her might. It hit Emmett on the chest.

"Hey!" he laughed.

"Woo hoo, Bella you got him good," Jasper exclaimed.

"You should see the look on his face," Edward chuckled, "He's completely shocked."

"Oh, poor Teddy, bested by the blind girl," Bella shouted.

"Game on, little girl," he shouted back, laughing, "That was excellent!'

The snowball fight was the most fun Bella had ever had, in a just being silly kind of way. Edward helped her aim at everyone, since they were all moving so fast. The vampires were cautious with Bella, not throwing snow at her with too much force, not running into her or tackling her as they did each other. They did try to keep away from her almost perfect aim but laughed any time she managed to get one of them with a snowball.

At one point, the three boys were wrestling in the snow. Carlisle came up to Bella, whispering in her ear.

"Want to surprise Edward?" he asked her.

She grinned.

"Ok, he's distracted with his brothers. Let's make a nice big snowball. I'll help you aim at just the right second. Ok, now! Fire!"

Carlisle helped Bella aim straight at Edward's head. He sputtered as the snow covered him.

"Got ya!" Bella shouted.

Edward laughed, running back to Bella and kissing her.

"That was fantastic," Emmett laughed, "None of us can ever surprise him like that, because he can hear us planning it in our thoughts. Good one, little sister."

He bumped Bella's fist with his own.

The girls showed Bella how to make snow angels, and soon the yard was covered in a family of snow angels.

"You're getting cold," Edward observed, noticing Bella beginning to shiver, "Shall we go in?"

"I don't want you to leave the fun," she answered, "But I am getting cold."

Bella was cold. The snow had gotten under her jacket and melted there. It was in her shoes and socks, dripping from her hair. Her jeans were soaked from making snow angels.

"I need to go take a hot shower," she said.

Edward picked her up and ran upstairs, setting her down in the bathroom. He started the shower, and while waiting for the water to heat, he laid out fresh towels.

After Bella had showered and changed into dry clothes, she decided she probably should go home and spend some time with Charlie.

"It won't be too long now before I'm not living with Charlie anymore," Bella explained to the family when she went downstairs again, "I don't want him to feel like I don't want to be with him now, while he can have me there. I probably need to do a little cooking for him too. He's probably eaten nothing but pizza and beer while we were out of town."

"Of course, dear," Esme said, "We always miss you when you go home, but Charlie needs as much time with you as he can get. Give him our love and tell him I say to come for dinner soon."

"I will." Bella hugged and kissed everyone goodbye, and then she picked up her cane and headed out to Edward's car.

"I think Dad should have a chance to join in the fun with the snow," Bella said as they neared her house, "What do you think of this?"

Edward laughed when he heard her plan.

"Good thing he's your father," he chuckled, "He might shoot anyone else who attempted such a thing."

"Dad's got a good sense of humor. He'll laugh. Well, he'll laugh once he gets over the first shock!"

When they got out of the car, Edward guided Bella to a patch of lawn with a lot of snow. He helped her make a big soft snowball, and they went to the door. Bella knocked, and then she and Edward stepped around the corner, just out of sight.

Charlie opened the door. He didn't see anyone but he noticed Edward's car. He leaned out, looking around the yard, puzzled.

"Hello? Bells, is that you?"

There was a giggle, and suddenly, Charlie had a face full of snow.

"Shit," he blurted, "I'll get you for that young lady!"

Bella started laughing fully, and she and Edward came toward the front door.

"This was not my idea," Edward pretended seriousness, "However, I must confess, I did agree and assist in the making of the snowball."

Charlie raised a brow and smirked at Edward.

"I see," Charlie replied slowly, "I can think of ways to pay back this daughter of mine, but it's gonna be hard to surprise you, with that mind reading and all."

Charlie reached out and grabbed Bella, tickling her.

"Dad, stop," Bella shrieked, laughing, "Ok, sorry, sorry."

Charlie reached down, scooped up some snow and tossed it at Edward.

Edward doubled over laughing.

"Like father, like daughter," he laughed, "You know that I often can't hear your thoughts very clearly, Charlie, so that spur of the moment caught me off guard."

Charlie smirked again.

"Nice, Dad," Bella said.

"Yeah, the old man's still got it," Charlie said, draping his arm around her.

"I did something similar with Carlisle's help," Bella told Charlie, "Looks like the humans got the best of the vamps today."

They all laughed.

"Coming in, Edward?" Charlie asked.

"No, I'll leave you and Bella to have some private time together," Edward answered.

"Ok, it's cold out here, Bells, don't stay out there all evening saying goodbye."

Charlie walked in the house and shut the front door behind him. Edward heard him sit down in his old recliner.

"I'll be back later," Edward promised.

Bella snuggled against him, wrapping her arms around him. She stood that way for a moment, then she reached up to pull his face down to hers and kissed him.

"It's getting harder and harder to be away from you," she admitted, "I want to spend time with Dad, but I want to be with you. Come back soon?"

"I'll be here tonight, sweet girl. Don't worry. I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you," she whispered.

"You're starting to shiver again," Edward commented, "Go on in the house and stay warm."

He swatted her butt gently, and she giggled.

"Hey Dad, I'm gonna make some hot chocolate," Bella called, after hanging up her jacket, "Do you want anything?"

"No, thanks. Bring your chocolate in and sit down and talk to me for a bit."

"Sure, I'll be right there."

Bella had come to love the taste of hot chocolate, the way Esme made it, with real milk, so she took her time and heated the milk, instead of using the instant with water in the microwave. When it was ready, she held the cup in both hands, reveling in the warmth and went to sit on the couch to talk to Charlie.

"Edward told me about Renée," Charlie said, muting the TV, "I'm so sorry she acted like that, honey. Do you need to talk about it?"

"Did he tell you everything?"

"Yeah, I think so," Charlie answered, "She called me too to give me hell."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bella cried, "She had no right to do that."

"Relax, Bells, Renée can't hurt me. She vented her spleen, I told her to mind her own business and we hung up on each other."

"Oh, Dad," Bella sighed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm tough; I can handle her."

Charlie decided to change the subject.

"So, did you have fun in the snow today?"

"Oh, it was a blast!"

Bella described the snowball fight to Charlie, telling him how shocked Emmett was that she could get him, and how Carlisle helped her surprise Edward too.

Charlie listened, smiling. Bella was laughing as she talked. Her eyes were shining, her face glowing. She was happy. The Cullens had taken away the sorrow she'd brought home from Florida. Charlie couldn't help but appreciate anything or anyone who could get his girl to look like that.

"Edward told me you tried to talk to Billy again last night," she said, "How did that go?"

"Not too good," Charlie answered, "Billy is being a stubborn ass. It's hard for people to give up their prejudices sometimes."

"But it's sad that he lets it come between you. You and Billy have been friends all your lives."

"Yeah, but he never thought I'd side against him in anything, let alone something he feels this strongly about."

"It makes me sad for both of you," Bella told him.

"None of that now. Billy will either come around, or he won't. Don't let it get you down."

"Well, I need to go unpack and get my things ready for school tomorrow," Bella said finally, "I can't tell you how glad I'll be when high school is finished for good."

"I don't blame you for that," Charlie answered, "Sleep well."

Bella went to him and kissed the top of his head.

"Do you know how much I love you, Dad?"

"Love you too, Bells. That will never change."

"See you tomorrow," she said.

Charlie watched her leave the room and sighed. Renée was wasting so much time being bitter. Sooner than either of them could blink, Bella would be gone. She'd be married in a little over two months, and sometime in the summer, she'd be changed. She'd still be his little girl, but she'd be nearly indestructible. She'd look different, sound different. She wouldn't need her dad to take care of her or to fight her battles for her. But Carlisle assured him that in her heart, she'd still be Bella, and she'd always need her dad.

"No matter how powerful you'll be someday," Charlie whispered, reaching for the remote, "You'll always be my little girl. Nothing can ever change that. Love you so much, Bells."

He unmuted the TV, took a sip of his beer and tried to get his attention back on the game he had been watching. But for a long time, he sat there staring at the screen, but not seeing a thing, just remembering Bella's life and hoping with all his might, that nothing but joy would fill her life when he was no longer there to protect her.

_End Notes_

_I grew up in California, in an area where we never had snow, but since then, I've lived in several states with plenty of it, and now I'm in Colorado. But I've never gotten to make snow angels or have a snowball fight. Boo hoo. However, I have a damn good aim! My friend and I used to have pillow fights with sofa cushions, but he was sighted, and he'd cheat. He'd turn the stereo up loud so I couldn't hear him. Brat. No, his name was not Emmett, but couldn't you see our Teddy doing something like that. _

_Also, Bella and Emmett do a little blind teasing in this chapter. Don't be offended on her behalf. My close friends tease me a lot, such as asking me why I didn't tell them to turn at a particular place, or asking if I remember where they left the car?_

_Recs, oh fantastic recs this week!_

_Once Bitten, by TwiLoverSue_

_A canon AU, in which Edward loses his battle with his bloodlust the first day he meets Bella. I've never seen this done in quite this way before, and I've been blown away by every chapter. The characters in this story are so good, Bella is strong and wonderful. Everything about this Edward and Bella will make you want to cheer for them, and the story sucks you in and doesn't let go. You won't regret trying this one._

_http:/www . Fanfiction . net/s/7046967/1/Once_Bitten_

_EAC: The Journal of Edward Cullen, by Katmom_

_Alice has a vision of Edward's mate, 36 years before Bella comes to forks. The whole family prepares for the day she will come into their lives. EPOV. Canon twists, because when you're prepared in advance, things can change._

_http:/www . Fanfiction . net/s/7384319/1/EAC_The_Journal_of_Edward_Cullen_

_See you next time!_


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer:_

_Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight._

_Author Notes_

_Thanks to Dooba, Divine Inspiration, PiedPiperOSIB, Drotuno and Shannon. My cheerleaders, my helpers, my friends. _

_Important:_

_Hey everyone, though I don't usually do this, I want to tell you a little thing about me and hope it will help explain when it takes longer for me to get a chapter posted. I was born with something called Juvenile Rheumatoid Arthritis, JRA. It is an autoimmune disease, and yes, it causes a lot of joint pain and after a lifetime with it, great damage to the joints. As an aside, it also damages other types of tissue and can damage organs. It damaged my optic nerve, and that is why I became blind at around age five. However, I do still have flare ups from time to time, and I am in the midst of a pretty bad one. When it does flare, it affects my hands and arms most of all, because my knees and hips are artificial now. For the past few weeks, I've been going through a flare-up, and typing is terribly painful. I do tech support for an adaptive tech company, so I am constantly on the computer. The writing, well, it's my life and passion and addiction, so I won't ever stop, but I do have to limit how much I can type at times. Please be patient with me and know in your souls that I'm not ever giving up the story._

_Thank you all so much for all the reviews. I'm still trying to reply, but if it comes to being able to write chapters or write review replies during this flare up, I hope you'll all understand if I focus on the story. Just know that I read and reread every review and love you all so much for them. Thank you!_

_Ok, enough of me, let's go visit with our characters!_

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

Across the country from Washington, three nomad vampires finished toying with their meal, finally biting into the necks of the humans they'd captured, ending their misery.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" James purred to Victoria.

Victoria laughed, throwing herself at James, jumping on him and wrapping her legs around him.

"It always turns me on to see how you play with your food," she giggled.

Laurent felt disgusted. He'd had enough of James and Victoria, and he desperately wanted to go off on his own. Only the continuing threats from James kept him in place.

James flicked a glance over to Laurent.

"You sure aren't much fun anymore," he complained, "Still wanting to leave us?"

"You know I want to go on my own," Laurent said, "You and Victoria don't really need me."

"Au contraire," James said, imitating Laurent's accent, "Not now, but we will need you when we go back to Washington to take our revenge on those Cullens and those wolves."

"Maybe we should go to the Volturi," Victoria mused, "Then we'd have more than enough help to destroy those freaks."

"No way," James argued, "I don't want those Italian vampires interfering in my plans. They'll take all the fun out of it. Those yellow-eyed Cullens will be no match for us. And if we can surprise them, they won't have their pets with them to help. I can't wait to take their little human away and drain her, right in front of the boy with the reddish hair. Or maybe you'd like her for a mate, Laurent."

The smile on James' face chilled Laurent. Laurent wondered if a vampire could go insane, because James was not acting rationally.

"So when are we going to take care of it then?" Victoria asked.

"I think summer would be an excellent time to visit the Pacific Northwest," James answered, "And by then, so much time will have passed, that they won't be expecting us anymore. We will surprise them and the event will work to our advantage."

Laurent made a decision at that moment, to throw himself on the mercy of the Cullens, to offer to help, or at least, not to participate, if they would agree not to kill him along with James and Victoria.

James is a fool if he thinks the three of us can win against seven vampires, Laurent thought, I'm not going to die for him or Victoria.

Alice froze as the vision of the nomads swept over her. She called the family together and Carlisle got Edward on the phone to discuss the vision.

"Ok, we have a general time frame," Carlisle said after hearing the details, "And we know Laurent has decided not to help them."

"To try not to help them," Jasper said, "Darlin', was it a firm decision for Laurent?"

Alice nodded.

"It's firm for now," she assured them all, "Of course, he could change his mind, but for this moment, he's set on his course to ask for sanctuary when they arrive."

"I think we can relax for now," Carlisle decided, "Alice will see if they change their timeline, and we'll be ready when they do finally arrive. I'm thankful they don't know about your gift, Alice."

"Me too," Edward said, "Bella is sleeping. I'll tell her when she wakes up."

"Yes you should," Esme answered, "I know you hate to worry her, but you don't want to start keeping things from her."

Edward sighed.

"You're right about that. She'd be furious if I did that. I'll tell her tomorrow. Is there anything else?"

"Go on back to your lady love," Emmett teased.

"We're good here, Edward," Jasper said, "Don't worry about anything. We've all got your back."

"And bring Bella over tomorrow for a fitting," Alice added.

"And then you boys can leave," Rose said, "You can't be here while we do the dress fitting."

Edward laughed and hung up.

The weeks following the holidays had flown by for the Cullens and Swans. Wedding planning went forward at a fever pitch, with picking invitations, looking at cakes and finding the perfect dresses for Rosalie and Alice. Fortunately for Bella, school was getting easier with less homework and she could devote plenty of time to the wedding plans.

The gossip surrounding Edward and Bella getting married had settled down, lost in new rumors about other students. Apparently, Mike and Lauren had gotten together over the holidays. Jessica had turned her back on both of them, so they turned to each other out of loneliness.

"They deserve each other," Bella laughed, when she heard the story.

"Indeed they do," Edward answered, "And from his thoughts, it seems his parents were quite upset by the visit from Charlie. He's on a strict school and working schedule with only a little free time now. They also ordered him to stay away from you."

"Gosh, that's a tragedy," Bella joked.

Bella had invited Angela to participate in some of the wedding plans. The Cullen women couldn't help as much when it came to things like food and cake. Angela's father would be performing the ceremony, and Angela was getting as excited as everyone else as she helped with the planning.

Alice called a family meeting in late January to finalize a few details.

"I've been thinking of a few things," she began, "We all know Charlie wants to help out with costs for the wedding. Father of the bride and all that. But there are several ways we can save money. It will also keep the whole thing more personal, which will please the bride and groom."

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked, "I don't want my dad to go broke over this, and I know Renée won't help."

"There are two big parts of the wedding we haven't settled yet," Alice continued, "Pictures and flowers. We can do the flowers. Esme and Rose have a true talent for it."

"Cars and flowers, Rose?" Bella smiled, "I like that idea. I know they will suit us even better that way."

"We'd be decorating the house anyway," Esme said, "It would be perfect. I'd love to do this, if you two approve of the idea, Bella and Edward."

"How do you feel about it, Rose?" Bella asked.

"Of course I'd like to do it."

"Ok, that part is settled then," Alice said, "Now pictures. This might surprise you, Bella, but Emmett is a very good photographer. He's interested in everything about the world around him, and he has a great eye for catching the perfect shot."

Emmett stood up and bowed.

"Why thank you," he said, "I'm so happy you are suitably in awe of my amazing skill in so many areas."

"Emmett, shut up," everyone shouted.

"Ok, ok," Emmett laughed, "Bellarina, I'd love to be your photographer. I can take the pictures for the normal audience. The things Charlie can display, the ones your friends can see. I can also get other things, pictures for you when you can see them. You'll want to see the memories of this day. And Jasper can do a video."

"I love you guys so much!" Bella hugged him, "I think that would be great. But, Teddy, do not take any embarrassing pictures. No jokes that day, all right?"

"You wound me, little sister," Emmett cried, "Would I ruin your day?"

"Yeah, if you thought you could get away with it, when no company was around."

"Damn, you know me too well."

"There's something I'd like to talk about," Bella said, "You know, Alice and Rose are in the wedding. Carlisle is standing up with Edward. Charlie giving me away. I'd like all of the family to stand with us during the ceremony. I don't want Esme and Charlie sitting on chairs with the audience. We are all family, and I want us all together, as Edward and I say our vows."

"Oh, Bella darling, are you sure?" Esme asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Everyone here along with my dad, well, you all know the true significance of the commitment Edward and I will be making that day. I want you all to stand with us."

"What do you think of that, son?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"Bella and I have already discussed it," Edward replied, "I like the idea very much. We would not be here if it hadn't been for all of you, particularly getting me through those early weeks. I'd be honored to have you all with us."

Alice clapped her hands.

"It's settled then," she paused, looking to the future, "Yes, it will make it even more beautiful."

"Bella, I have something I'd like to show you," Esme said, changing the subject, "Edward knows about this, but I've sworn him to secrecy, so he hasn't mentioned it to you. It's really for both of you."

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"We'll have to go for a walk. It's in the woods, on the edge of our property."

"Can we come?" Emmett said.

"Just Edward and Bella," Esme answered, "She doesn't need to be overwhelmed by all of you."

Emmett pouted.

Esme, Edward and Bella left, crossing the yard to a path leading into the trees.

"This won't be easy for you to navigate right now," Esme explained, "So we were thinking for after your change."

"What is it?"

"We're almost there," Esme said, ignoring the question.

Edward held Bella's hand, chuckling to himself.

"I really hope you'll like this," he said, "Ok, we're here."

"Where exactly is here?" Bella asked.

"Feel with your cane," Edward instructed, "Do you find the cobblestones? Yes, right there. Step on that path and walk forward. We're right behind you."

Bella moved forward cautiously. She could sense some kind of structure in front of her, though the woods still surrounded them. Her cane hit the structure, and she put out her hand to find a door.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"This is a cottage that's been sitting out here for the past 100 years or so," Esme told her, "It's on our property, and I had the idea to fix this up and make it into a home for you and Edward. We'd like you to stay with us till after your change, but then, if you and Edward want some privacy, you can live here and still be close enough to be with the family everyday."

Edward took Bella's hand and placed a key in her palm.

"The doorknob is on the left," he said, "Why don't you unlock the door to our home?"

Bella stood still.

"Our home?" she breathed, "Our own place? You did this for us?"

Esme put her arms around Bella.

"I wanted you to have a place of your own, if you want it," she said, "But I didn't want you two living too far away. I like having my family nearby. Still, you will be newlyweds, and you should have some privacy, till you're more comfortable in your new life. Let's go in so you can see what we've done."

"I don't know what to say," Bella murmured, "It's such an amazing thing for you to do."

She found the lock and carefully inserted the key, pushing the door open and stepping forward into the cottage.

Edward moved around her and took her hand.

"Let me show you around and then we'll orient you to everything," he said, "I want to let you get a feel for it first."

The cottage had a living room and kitchen with two bedrooms and a bathroom. The living room was cozy with area rugs covering the wood floors, a fireplace and comfortable furniture. The smaller bedroom had been turned into a library with bookshelves lining the walls. Edward had already filled some of the shelves with books in Braille for Bella as well as print copies of some of her favorite books. There was no furniture in the bedroom yet, but Esme told Bella it had been ordered already.

"It's so beautiful," Bella breathed, swallowing the lump in her throat, "Esme, I don't know what to say, how to thank you."

She turned and hugged Esme fiercely, wishing she had vampire strength, so Esme could feel the power of the love she felt at this moment.

"You're welcome, dear," Esme said, smoothing Bella's hair with a gentle touch.

"I love you so much," Bella said, "I'm so thankful that I get to have you for a mom from now on."

"I love you, too," Esme answered, "Don't cry now. You will make a lovely home here, when you and Edward are ready, and I'll get to see both of you everyday."

Later that night, as Bella and Edward lay wrapped around each other in her bed, Edward brought up a subject that had been on his mind.

"I would like to discuss something with you," he said, stroking Bella's hair softly.

"Mmm?" she replied.

"Do not fall asleep now, love," he teased, "This is serious."

"Is anything wrong?" she asked.

"No, no, everything is fine. I want to talk about our wedding night."

Bella turned in his arms to face him.

"What about our wedding night?"

"I would like to spend our first night here in Forks and then fly to Brazil the next day."

"Ok," she said, running her fingers over his chest, "Is there a reason for this?"

"Yes, for one thing, you will be less tired when we arrive if we do not travel till the next day."

"That makes sense," she agreed, "I probably won't sleep a bit the night before the wedding, and the excitement of the day will be tiring, not to mention, that I'm eager to get to that wedding night."

"I am eager for the wedding night as well," he smiled, his mind imagining the future.

"You said for one thing," Bella reminded him, "What else? I think there's a more important reason for this."

"You are correct, sweet girl," he said, "I know you have complete confidence in me when it comes to the wedding night and making love the first time."

"Of course I have confidence," she interrupted.

Edward kissed her hair and her cheek, holding her closer.

"I love that about you," he continued, "Your confidence and trust in me helps to give me the same in myself. But I am still scared. I am scared that in the thrill of the moment, the heat of passion, I might hurt you. I fear my strength that first time. I'd like to know that Carlisle is near enough to help, if there should be any kind of problem."

"How near?"

"Not near enough to hear us," he assured her, "The cottage is far enough that no one will know what happens, but close enough to the main house that it would only take a moment for Carlisle to reach us if necessary. I thought we could spend our wedding night there, and providing all goes well, we can go to the island the next day."

Bella was quiet for a moment, thinking it over. She had complete confidence that Edward would not hurt her, but she did understand his concerns. She knew his biggest fear was that he might do something to injure her, or even that he might lose control and bite her. She wanted no such fears on her wedding night, wanted Edward to feel safe and sure of himself.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Bella said, "I know it will set your mind at ease about everything, and that will set my mind at ease. I want that night to be perfect for both of us. If staying in our cottage the first night will help make that happen, I'm all for it."

Edward sighed with relief.

"I was afraid you'd be disappointed," he admitted.

"Impossible," she laughed.

Edward turned her onto her back, moving to hover over her, kissing her passionately. His lips moved to her throat and down her chest to the edge of the tank top she was wearing. Bella moaned, pressing herself up into him, wanting more.

"Sometimes, it is so hard to wait," Edward said, "I cannot wait for you to become my wife. I cannot wait to love you with all of me."

"Me either," Bella whispered, "All I want is to be with you forever, with you in every way a man and woman can be together. I love you so much."

"As I love you."

They kissed tenderly, and Bella snuggled into his arms, drifting to sleep with his fingers running through her hair. Edward counted the days, hours and minutes till he could finally marry his Bella. He wished he had a gift to make time pass quickly, because he didn't think he could stand the wait.

Renée called Bella in late February. Bella was at the Cullens that night, and when they heard Bella say hello to her mother, everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around to listen.

"Bella, I want to talk to you about the wedding," Renée began after exchanging hellos.

"Mom, if you want to try to talk me out of it again," Bella warned, "Or insult me or Edward, I'm going to hang up."

"Please don't hang up," Renée begged, "I'm not going there again."

"Ok? Go ahead."

"Look, I'm not going to pretend I'm thrilled that you're getting married," Renée sighed, "But you are my daughter and I love you. I can't bear the idea of you getting married and me not being there to see it. You asked me if I could agree to disagree, well, that's why I'm calling."

"Do you mean it?" Bella asked, "Really and truly, no more snide remarks about Edward's motives or my desperation to have a boyfriend because I'm blind?"

"I promise, no more comments," Renée said, "I think you're making a mistake, but even I can see that your Edward loves you and that you love him. Rather, you both believe you love each other. Even if it's a mistake, I have to let you make your own. You'll have to learn that for yourself. Phil and your father have drilled that into my head. I can't try to make you relive my life and achieve my lost dreams."

"That makes me so happy, Mom," Bella said, "I'm ok with you not being thrilled, but I didn't want to get married without my mother present. I would have, but it would have saddened my day."

"I'm sorry for some of the things I said to you," Renée said, "I wasn't very nice, and whether or not I always agree with your choices, I don't want anything to come between us so badly that we aren't speaking. Will you forgive me?"

"If you also apologize to Edward," Bella hedged.

"Yes, your father has raved about that boy and his family. If Charlie approves of your Edward, well, that boy must be ok. I'll give him a chance."

"Thank you," Bella sighed.

As the days flowed into March, everyone involved with the wedding was getting so excited, that even the vampires were becoming giddy with it. Jasper seemed to be sending out calm every few minutes, just to keep Alice on an almost normal level of glee. Charlie wavered between happy and sad, happy Bella was going to be part of such a wonderful family and sad that he was losing his daughter so soon to another man. Bella and Edward were the most calm of everyone. It was their destiny to marry, and though they were excited, they also felt the calm of the certainty of the rightness of it all.

"May I speak with you privately, Carlisle?" Edward asked one day about two weeks before the wedding.

"Sure, son, shall we go for a quick hunt?"

They ran into the woods, each hunting quickly, then sitting down to talk.

Edward hesitated. It was hard for him to discuss personal matters with anyone, particularly when it involved intimacy between him and Bella. But he wanted Carlisle to know the plans they had made.

"I wanted to talk to you about the wedding night," he finally blurted out.

"Do you need to have the sex talk?" Carlisle teased, "I felt sure you had learned all you need to know through your mind reading."

Edward was thankful he could not blush.

"That's not it," he snapped.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Carlisle apologized, "I couldn't resist teasing you, but I'll be serious now. What can I do for you?"

Edward went on to explain his idea of spending the wedding night in the cottage.

"I know our first time will be the most dangerous," he said, hanging his head, "Bella has confidence in me, but I'm afraid of my strength. I'm afraid of losing control in the heat of the moment, of touching her with too much strength, grasping her body too hard, um, thrusting too hard. I'm afraid of the, the blood."

He whispered the last word, feeling almost ashamed of that particular fear.

Carlisle reached over and tipped Edward's head up, so he could look into his son's eyes as he spoke.

"Edward, I'm with Bella on this. I have complete confidence in you. However, to ease your fears, I agree that spending the first night here will be best. I promise to be at the main house, ready for anything, if you need me."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he said, "It will help me to know that you are standing by. Carlisle, do you think the blood will be too much for me?"

"If I thought that for one instant, I would have advised waiting till she was changed," Carlisle answered firmly, "Hasn't Bella cut herself or done other similar things in your presence?"

"Of course she has."

"And you've handled it just fine," Carlisle continued, "I know you think this will be different due to the intimacy and the—shall we say intensity—of the feelings you'll be experiencing. But I think it is that very intimacy and intensity that will help you ignore the blood. I'm positive you will never be able to do anything to hurt Bella."

"She feels the same about it," Edward laughed, "She does not put up with my doubts."

Carlisle laughed with him.

"She's fierce when she's being protective," he said, "Especially when she's being protective of you against you."

"Indeed she is."

"Was that all you wanted to discuss?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, that's all," Edward answered, "I just wanted to be sure you'd be near, just in case we need you."

"I'll be near, but I know you won't need me. Shall we go home?"

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, son."

"Thank you for everything," Edward said, "Thank you for changing me. Thank you for tolerating my moods and brooding, for welcoming me back after my rebellious period. Thank you for believing in me and encouraging me all these years. Mostly, thank you for not letting me run away when I first met my Bella. My life could have gone so differently, but because of you, I'm here today and about to marry the love of my existence."

Carlisle wrapped an arm around Edward.

"You don't need to thank me," he told the boy, "I am prouder of you than my words, or even my thoughts can express. Anyone would rejoice to have a son such as you."

They hugged briefly.

"Want to race back, old man?" Edward teased.

"Who you calling old man?" Carlisle pretended to be annoyed, "You know you'll beat me. You always do. Let's go. Your girl will be arriving soon."

They raced toward the house, laughing together. Edward felt relieved and freer. Knowing Carlisle would be near in case of an emergency took away his greatest fear, and he gave into imagining his wedding night with anticipation.

Just as they reached the yard, Carlisle's cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, glancing at the display.

"It's Sam Uley," he told Edward, "Hey Sam, this is Carlisle. What can I do for you? Is Emily all right?"

"She's fine, don't worry," Sam said, "Is everybody home tonight, and is Bella with you?"

"Yes, we're all going to be home, and Bella is just arriving back with the girls after some wedding errands."

"Good, that's good," Sam answered, "Jacob and I would like to come by tonight if it's ok with all of you. We have a little—let's call it an early wedding present for the Cullen family, particularly Edward and Bella, from the Pack."

Esme had come to stand by Carlisle and heard Sam's last statement.

"Ask if he and Jake would like to come for dinner," she said, "I can make enough to feed them."

Carlisle passed along the message.

"I can't do that this evening," Sam said, "Another time though. Can we come about eight then?"

"We'll be here," Carlisle agreed, "See you then."

"What do you think he wants?" Edward asked.

Everyone was settled in the living room. Bella had finished her dinner and was curled up in Edward's lap, awaiting Sam's and Jacob's arrival.

"I have no idea," Carlisle said, "But he said it is a gift from the Pack."

Esme had been busy, baking cookies for the visitors, preparing coffee and hot chocolate, in case they wanted something when they arrived. She was the ultimate hostess and maternal to her core, and she just couldn't fathom not having something to feed her guests. She knew the boys in the Pack loved to eat. At last, she placed a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies on the table and settled beside Carlisle.

"Relax, beloved," Carlisle smiled, "I'm sure the boys will enjoy the cookies. There they are. A car just turned down our road."

Carlisle went to the front door to welcome Sam and Jacob.

"Hey Doc," Jacob greeted, "How's things? Everyone getting ready for the big day?"

"Hello, Jacob, come on in. Yes, we're all pretty excited around here. Welcome, Sam."

Sam and Carlisle shook hands, and the two Quileute men entered the house.

"Bells!" Jacob cried, rushing to Bella to hug her.

"Hey, Jake, how are you?" Bella answered, "It's good to see you. Sorry I don't come down to la Push anymore, but with Charlie and Billy not speaking much, and the Cullens not able to cross the line, it's kinda impossible. But you could come visit me, you know."

Jacob laughed.

"Sure, sure," he said, "I've been busy patrolling. And I know you're busy planning a wedding. I'm so happy for you, Bella."

He turned to Edward.

"I know I've told you before, but congratulations," he slapped Edward's shoulder.

Sam and Jacob settled down on the floor.

"Cookies? Wow, Esme, thank you," Jacob said, helping himself to a handful.

Sam grabbed a cookie too.

"Would you boys like some coffee?" Esme asked.

"That would be great, thank you," Sam said.

"Do you have any milk?" Jacob asked, "The best thing with cookies is milk."

"You and Santa Claus," Emmett teased.

Once the humans had their snacks, and everyone was seated again, Carlisle turned to Sam.

"What did you want to tell us?" he asked.

"Before I get to that," Sam said, "Have you had any new visions of those nomads, Alice?"

"No, not since that one last month. I'd say they are firmly set in their plans for now."

"Are you worried about it, Bella?" Jacob inquired.

"Nope, not a bit," Bella answered, "As long as Alice can see them, I'm not worried. Edward told me about her vision, but I trust the Cullens and the Pack to keep us mere mortal humans safe from the scary things."

"I shall always keep you safe, love," Edward murmured.

"That's why I'm not worried," she smiled.

"Ok, now for the reason for our visit," Sam changed the subject.

Sam reached into a backpack he had brought with him and drew out a scroll of paper tied with string.

"This is for all of you," Sam said, "I suppose it should go to Carlisle, as the leader, but I think it is most applicable to Edward and Bella."

Sam handed the scroll to Carlisle.

"I have amended the treaty," Sam continued, as Carlisle untied the string and began to unroll the paper, "I have amended it to allow for Bella to be changed."

Bella squealed.

"Oh, Sam, really?" she cried, "Thank you so much. I know that none of us wanted to break the trust you have in us."

"Is this just in case of emergency?" Edward asked.

"No way," Jacob said, "This is a free pass."

"What Jake is trying to say," Sam chuckled, "Is that the amendment allows you to change Bella, either in the case of an emergency or at a time of your choosing and because of her choice to do so. As long as you will all keep her from harming any humans, the Quileute Pack will not consider this change to be a breach of the treaty."

"This is so generous," Carlisle said, handing the scroll to Edward, "Do your elders all agree with this amendment?"

"Not all," Sam admitted, "Billy Black does not approve, but the others do. More importantly, I approve and have signed the Treaty as representing our tribe and the Pack."

"Harry and old Quill agreed to it?" Bella questioned, "I thought they'd go along with Billy."

"Charlie convinced them," Jacob said, "He told them it was your life, your choice, and he'd support you all the way, even if it meant you all leaving town and him helping to cover your tracks. Harry and old Quill finally agreed that the choice is really yours to make. But my dad will never agree. He's stuck in that old mindset that all vampires are evil."

Jacob was sitting on the floor near Bella, and she reached out to squeeze his shoulder in sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, Jake," she said, "This must be hard for you. I mean, being at odds with your dad and all, just because of me."

"This is not your fault, Bells," Jacob turned and took her hands in his, "Remember all that stuff you spewed at me about not going along with old stereotypes?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you were right. I know it; Sam knows it; hell, even the other guys in the Pack, including Paul, know it. If my dad can't get past his prejudices, that doesn't mean I have to do things his way. And besides, Sam is the Chief, so his word is what carries."

"That's right," Sam said, "Don't you worry about it now. This document says the Cullens can change you. We wanted to give this to you before the wedding, so you have one less thing to worry about."

"This means a great deal to all of us," Carlisle rose, moving to Sam, reaching to shake his hand, "Thank you, Chief and alpha Sam Uley. You are a man of honor and integrity. You will never regret this decision. We will all sign this to show our respect for you and your people."

"Well, that's one thing we don't have to worry about anymore," Rose said, "You can look forward to your happily ever after now, Bella."

"Are you still thinking I'm nuts for wanting this life?" Bella asked seriously.

"No, not anymore," Rose replied, "Given your choice, I don't know what decision I would have made. But I'm not you, and I know you're doing what is right for you. Anyone can see the bliss pouring off you and Edward for miles!"

"I'm glad to know that," Bella smiled.

"So, Sam and Jake," Esme asked, "Are you boys coming to the wedding?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Jacob said, "Do you guys need any help setting up on the big day?"

"Maybe you should come," Emmett grinned, "I doubt Eddie will be able to focus on setting up chairs and dance floors."

"Do not call me Eddie," Edward grumbled on cue.

Everyone chuckled.

"Emily and I will be there, too," Sam said, "She wouldn't miss it, and not only do I want to be there because you are my friends, but I want to attend on behalf of the tribe, showing my trust in all of you."

Alice cocked her head, looking at Sam and Jacob.

"Could you two please stand up?" she asked.

"Note that she said that as a question," Bella said, "But this is Alice and it's really a demand."

"Be nice soon to be sister," Alice threatened.

The effect was ruined when both Alice and Bella began to giggle.

"Seriously, stand up," Alice repeated.

Sam and Jake got to their feet.

"Hmmm," Alice looked them up and down, "You are so tall and muscular. I wonder—"

She gazed off in another direction. After a moment, her glance snapped back.

"Yes, yes, you'll have to go to Seattle to find suits large enough to fit you," she said, "Even Port Angeles won't have anything large enough."

"Suits?" Sam asked.

Jacob cringed.

"I don't want to buy a suit," Jake argued, "I'll just come in my best jeans and a nice button-down shirt."

"Jacob Black," Alice waved her finger at him, "You will not come to this wedding in jeans."

"Look, Sam has a nice suit," Jake whined, "He got married in a nice one. He can wear that. Good luck and all. But I don't have one and don't intend to spend the money on one."

"You might as well give up, kid," Jasper said, "Alice has the bit in her teeth and won't give up on it now. Besides, every man should own one good suit."

"Nonsense," Esme interrupted the chuckles, "Jacob, if you don't have a suit and don't want to wear one that is perfectly acceptable. The important thing to Bella and Edward is that you are there."

"But Esme," Alice began.

"Don't but Esme me, Alice Cullen Whitlock."

"Ooh, she middle-named you," Emmett groaned, "Now you're in for it."

"I'm leaving," Alice grumbled, "I'll go upstairs and check my lists."

"Don't flounce now," Edward called after her.

"I do not flounce."

"Yes you do," everyone yelled.

Alice began to laugh and ran back into the room.

"Seriously, Jake," Bella said, "All we want is for you to be at the wedding."

"That's right," Alice said, "Just be here."

"Oh, hell," Jacob cried, "Ok, ok, I'll get a damn suit. Actually, I always intended to get one. I was just giving you a bad time."

Alice laughed, slapping Jacob on the back.

"You got me good with that one," she smiled, "I couldn't see because you block my visions. Besides, it's really true that the most important thing is for you to be here."

Jake and Alice looked long at each other, as if they were holding a private conversation. For those watching, the tiny vampire next to the nearly seven-foot tall Jacob was a comical sight. Suddenly, they nodded at each other, shook hands and began to laugh.

"Ok, children," Sam said, "Ready to go, Jake? I told Jared and Embry we'd take over patrol by midnight. I'd like to get home to see Emily for a little bit before that."

"Yeah, I'm ready," Jake ruffled Alice's spiky hair, "If Shorty here will let us leave now. Finished with your fashion advice?"

"Yes, you may go now," she answered.

"Somehow," Bella mused, "Though those two are different species, different genders and different everything else, they are weirdly alike."

"No kidding," Emmett said, "I can already imagine them planning pranks on us."

"Whatever," Jake said.

"Ok, enough play, let's go," Sam said, "Goodbye everyone."

Jake followed Sam out of the room.

"Thank you again about the treaty," Carlisle said, walking to the door with them, "We are all very grateful. If there's every anything we can do for you, all you need do is name it."

"You've already done it by helping Emily," Sam assured him, "See you all at the wedding. Let us know if you get any more news of those nomads."

"We will."

"Night, Jake," Bella called.

"Night, Bells," he called back, "See you at the wedding!"

"I'll be there," she replied, and they all laughed.

"You'd better be there," Edward growled, "Or I will capture you and run away and hide you in my lair."

"Oh, no, big scary vampire!" she shrieked.

Edward grabbed her, pulling her into his arms.

"Ok, I won't hide you," he agreed, "Maybe, I'll just kiss you instead."

"Mmmh, wouldya, please?"

"Silly girl," he whispered, "Anything you desire."

End Notes:

Anybody ready for a wedding? We're going to a wedding next chapter!

Just a reminder, if you do twitter, feel free to follow me. My twitter name is [at]sherriola, and I'd love to have you follow. Just be sure to tweet me or something so I know who you are and can follow you back.

Recs

A different Kind of Moon, by Eyes of Topaz

Six months after Edward left Bella in the forest, he is nowhere to be found. The Cullens try to abide by his wishes but when Carlisle discovers Bella has been institutionalized, everything changes...will true love conquer all?

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5347858/1/A_Different_Kind_of_Moon

Gradual Healing, by aspire2Write

"He was my rock, steady and unyielding through anything bad." Bella tries to balance being a working Master's student with deteriorating health, a traumatic past, and an unexpected man.

If you like Edward as a firefighter or paramedic, don't miss this one.

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/4961971/1/Gradual_Healing

Antiques Roadshow, by Aerobee82

I took an antique in for appraisal, only to find a much rarer treasure. I met Bella Swan on Antiques Roadshow, and PBS would never want for funds again.

Canon couples, Vamps/Humans.

I just discovered this story the other day, thanks to Dooba, and I fell in love. It's original, funny, heartwarming and unlike anything else I've read. Both Bella and Edward are a little older than canon, and they are both more mature and confident in who they are. And the Cullens are just cool.

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6967854/1/Antiques_Roadshow


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimer:_

_Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and I don't. Neither do I own these songs: Longer by the late Dan Fogelberg and My Girl by the Temptations. If you haven't heard them, please check them out, and if you like Christmas music, Dan Fogelberg's Christmas album is the finest I've ever heard, and I have thousands of Christmas songs on my computer!_

_Author Notes:_

_Thank you all so very much for all the kind words you sent in your reviews. Your understanding means so much to me._

_As always, none of this could happen without my dear beta and friend, Dooba, as well as my prereaders, Divine Inspiration, Drotuno, PiedPiperOSIB and Shannon. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart._

_Ok, are you all ready for a wedding?_

CHAPTER FORTY

Every detail had been handled, every task completed. It was the night before the wedding, and all anyone had to do was the final touches that couldn't be done till the morning. Bella and Edward lay together in her bed in Charlie's house, the last night she would sleep there. Edward would be leaving soon to hunt with his brothers, and he and Bella were trying to hang on to each other a little longer. They had rarely spent a night apart, but they were sticking to traditions, so Bella would spend tonight alone, and Edward would spend the night hunting and pacing in the woods nearby upon his return.

Renée and Phil were arriving in Port Angeles late and would be staying at a hotel for the night. Jasper would pick them up the next day. Charlie was feeling a mixture of happiness and sadness. He knew Bella would be happy and safe, but even though she'd be nearby and able to visit anytime, he knew the time was approaching when she'd have to disappear for a while. He was going to miss knowing that she slept down the hall, miss the sound of her voice, her smile in the mornings, her footsteps moving about the house, even the sound of her screen reader as she worked on her computer.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," Bella murmured, as she lay cuddled in Edward's arms.

"I don't have to go," he whispered back, "I could go for a quick hunt and return to you afterward. We do not have to follow the old traditions."

"No, it's really ok," Bella answered, "Besides, I think you should spend a little time with Carlisle and Esme, the last you'll be a single man, you know."

Edward chuckled.

"Esme is beside herself with excitement," he said, "She'll probably smother me with hugs and tell me several dozen times how happy she is for us."

The window slid open and Emmett jumped through.

"Come on, bro', time to go," Emmett said, "Jas is downstairs waiting. Kiss Bellarina goodbye and let's move."

Edward sighed and began to untangle himself from Bella.

"I guess you'd better go," Bella said, "Before Emmett wreaks havoc and wakes Charlie."

"Ah, would I do that?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Bella and Edward said together.

Edward slipped his shirt on and moved to kiss Bella goodbye.

"I'll see you at the altar," he promised.

"I'll be the one in white."

Edward leapt out the window, landing on Emmett, who had exited first.

"Boys," Bella said, standing by the open window, "Be quiet. Jasper, are you down there?"

"I'm here, what can I do for you?"

"Make sure he's back on time," Bella said, "I trust you to bring him home before the wedding starts!"

Jasper came up to the window. Bella stepped back to let him enter.

"Don't worry, darlin'," he said, "Nobody could keep Edward away from that altar. He's been waiting for this day all his life."

"Thanks, Jas."

Jasper kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you soon," he said, "Try to sleep now."

He sent her a wave of calm and she smiled.

She stood in the window opening again after Jasper jumped down.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered.

"I love you too, sweet girl. Go to sleep now. Our moment will be here very soon."

Bella lay awake a long time after Edward had gone. She thought about her life, remembering little moments with her parents, remembering all the time since she'd moved back to live with Charlie and Edward had come into her life. She imagined how the next day might proceed and contemplated how her wedding night would unfold. At last, she fell into a restless sleep. When Charlie crept in to check on her early in the morning, he saw her wrapped up to her chin in her covers, an almost smile on her lips.

"Edward," she murmured, "Love you so much."

Charlie smiled, kissed her cheek softly and went back to bed.

When Bella ran downstairs the next morning to grab breakfast, she found Charlie in the kitchen already.

"Morning, Bells," he said.

"Hey Dad."

"I'm fixing you a big breakfast," he said.

"Oh, Dad, you didn't have to do that," she objected, "I was just gonna grab some cereal or something."

"No way, not today," Charlie replied, "You won't eat anything till the reception I bet, and I want you to start this day with a good breakfast. It will give you energy to keep you going under the Alice onslaught. Besides, this is the last thing I can do for you as a single woman."

Bella threw her arms around her father and buried her face on his chest.

"I'll always be your daughter," she said, her voice choked from the emotion, "No matter where I go, that will never change. I love you so much."

"Me too," Charlie kissed the top of her head, "Come on. Sit down and eat. I've got eggs, bacon and toast for you here. Coffee is nice and strong, the way you like it."

Bella began to eat. Charlie filled a plate and joined her at the table, but he could barely choke down the food. They didn't talk much.

Bella was thinking about how many things would be changing after the day was over. She would be Bella Cullen. She would not come home to live with Charlie. Their time together had been so short, and she found herself wishing they had not spent so many years apart. She couldn't wait to be Edward's wife, but her heart ached to think of her dad coming home to his empty house. Charlie's house had been more of a home to Bella than any place she'd lived with her mother, and part of her would miss it very much.

Alice breezed into the house just as Bella was putting her dishes in the sink.

"Hi Charlie," Alice trilled. "Bella, are you ready to go?"

"Now? It's only after eight," Bella answered, "Isn't it a little early?"

"No, not at all. You can shower and everything at our house, so Rose can do your hair. We also want to make sure you think all the food tastes ok, and I want to show you all the decorations. You don't need anything here but your cane and your purse, so let's go."

"Ok, I guess," Bella laughed, "See you in a few hours, Dad."

"Have fun," Charlie laughed.

"Yeah, right, maybe I should have Alice give you a makeover."

"Uh, bye, Bells."

The girls chuckled and headed for the door. Charlie enveloped his daughter in a long wordless hug just as she was ready to step out the door.

"I'm so glad you came to stay with me," he said.

"Me too, Dad."

Bella kissed him and hugged him again. She pulled herself away and followed Alice out to her car.

"Are you actually not happy about coming over now?" Alice asked.

"No, I was teasing," Bella said, "I mean, I would just be pacing the floor if I was home."

"I knew that would be what you'd do," Alice explained, "That's why I planned things this way. Don't be nervous; you're going to be fine. You'll be a beautiful bride. And finally, you will be my sister in truth."

"Alice, from that first day we met, I wanted to be your friend," Bella told her, "I've thought of you as a sister for so long, and now to know you will be that for real, it's great. Thank you for everything you've done for Edward and me, right from the beginning."

"It's been the same for me," Alice answered, "Of course, from that first vision I had, I knew you'd be important to all of us, but I couldn't know till I experienced it how much it would mean to have you as my best friend and sister. So, now, we get to make it all official, for everyone."

When they arrived at the Cullens, everyone was in a fever of activity. The boys hadn't returned yet, so Esme, Carlisle and rose were handling the finishing touches. Alice had made Edward swear not to return till after she had Bella hidden away upstairs. Edward and his brothers were taking time to stop at the cottage to ensure everything was prepared for the wedding night.

As Bella entered the house, Esme rushed to her and took the girl into her arms.

"Bella, you're here at last," Esme cried, "Welcome home for good, my daughter."

Carlisle stepped to them and hugged Bella next.

"I am proud to know you will be my daughter now," he said, "Welcome to the family."

"We want in on that," Rose added, joining the hug, "Welcome, Bella, my sister."

They all broke away from the hug, and Esme began to show Bella the decorations.

"Do you think it smells right?" she asked, "The flowers, I mean. Is it too much?"

"It's perfect," Bella assured her, "It's all so beautiful."

"Now, the food," Esme continued, "Everything looks right, but can you taste a couple things for me? I thought of having one of the boys from the Pack do a taste test, but I feared there'd be no food to feed the guests if I did."

"You're so right about that!" Bella agreed, "The way those guys eat is amazing."

She tasted a few small appetizers and proclaimed that everything tasted fine.

"I'm still full from the huge breakfast Charlie fed me," Bella said, "But these still taste good to me. Don't think I can eat anymore though. My stomach is starting to churn a little."

"Are you ok, dear?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

"I think just pre-ceremony nerves," Bella explained, "I'm worried about Renée too, hope she won't say anything out of line."

"Don't worry about anything now," Esme comforted, "We're all on the Renée watch, and she won't be able to do or say anything to ruin your day."

"As for the ceremony," Alice added, "It will be beautiful, I promise. Future seeing, remember? I've seen the ceremony unfold, and you'll be perfect. Are you ready to go up? Let's have you get your shower and we'll take it from there."

The following hours passed in a blur for Bella. Shower. Rose doing her hair. Alice taking forever to do make-up. Hearing doors open and shut, people arriving. Listening for Edward's voice. For Renée and Phil. For Charlie. Stepping into her dress. She wondered if she'd remember any of the pre-wedding activities.

"Are you sure Edward is back?" Bella asked.

"Positive," Rose said, "I heard the boys come home, and Jasper has gone to get your mom. They should be back any minute."

"I really need to see Edward," Bella persisted, "I just need to."

"No you don't," Alice warned, "You'll see him soon enough. If you don't relax, I'll have Jasper come up here and send you some calm when he gets back."

Edward was pacing. All the chores Esme had saved for him had been done. He was dressed in his tux. He wished the wedding could begin immediately and hated having to wait any longer.

"Stop pacing, son," Esme said, "You've only got about an hour to go now."

"Remind me why I wanted to follow all the usual traditions," Edward groaned, "I just want to see my bride."

"Soon enough," Carlisle said, "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready forever," Edward answered.

"Are you nervous?" Carlisle asked.

"Not in that sense," Edward ran his hands through his hair, "I cannot wait for the ceremony. There is nothing I want more than for Bella and I to be married."

"But?" Carlisle pressed.

"I'm nervous about the honeymoon," Edward admitted, "I am afraid I will hurt her, in my, my enthusiasm."

"I assure you, son, that very fear is what will keep you centered and focused. Don't worry. I am confident in your strength. You can't hurt Bella, and you know that in your soul. You will be fine."

"And you'll be ready, just in case?" Edward questioned.

"I won't be needed, but I'm ready all the same," Carlisle promised, "No more worries now. Just enjoy your day. I'm so proud of you."

Carlisle took Edward in his arms.

"You'll be fine, I know it."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

"Here's Jasper with Renée," Esme commented, "Do not send her upstairs yet. I intend to have a few words with the mother of the bride."

"Be nice now, beloved," Carlisle admonished.

"I will be nice, if she is," Esme answered, "But I will not have that woman ruin this day for Bella and Edward or cause Bella any hurt with any cruel words she might say. From all I've heard, she tends to speak first and think after. Emmett, come in here. Carlisle, stay too, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jasper led Renée and Phil into the house. He performed introductions and Esme and Renee exchanged a long look.

"Your home is so lovely," Renée said at last.

"Thank you," Esme said.

Edward shook Phil's hand and nodded to Renée.

"It looks real pretty," Phil remarked, "It's so nice of you to do this for Bella and Edward."

"We're happy to do it," Carlisle said, "Bella is already a beloved daughter to Esme and me and a sister to our other children. We're very excited for this day."

Renée frowned.

"Edward, why don't you take Phil into the other room?" Esme asked, "I'll bring Renée upstairs to see Bella in a moment."

"I don't want Phil to hear what I'm going to say to his wife," Esme thought to Edward, "I know you'll hear, but please, help him get settled."

Edward nodded, walking ahead of Phil to the other room.

"Now, Mrs. Dwyer," Esme began, "Before I take you up to Bella, I wanted to have a little woman to woman chat."

"What about?" Renée asked.

"I know you are not happy about this wedding," Esme said.

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one!" Renée scoffed, "How can you and Dr. Cullen agree to this?"

"It's not a matter of agreeing or not, as the kids are old enough to make such decisions for themselves. However, we love Bella, and we are thrilled that she and Edward are marrying. We've considered her one of the family almost from the first day we met, and this wedding makes me happier than I've been in a very long time."

"Well, I don't approve of young marriage," Renée said, "I've told Bella this. But as you say, she's old enough to do what she wants, and she's made her choice."

"Precisely," Esme declared, "Bella has made her choice, and she wants to marry Edward. She has been looking forward to this day for a long time now, and I will not have anything or anyone cause her any trouble or pain today. Are you planning to behave and keep your feelings to yourself?"

"What right do you have to say all this to me?"

"I have the right of a mother who does not want to see one of her children upset on what should be the most wonderful day of her life," Esme said, "It's ok if you don't like that they are getting married at their age. But I implore you to be positive when you are around Bella. She has been so nervous about your attendance. She wanted you here, but she is afraid of how you will react. She should only feel joy today, and if she's nervous, it should be about bride things, getting through the ceremony or the wedding night or anything else but worrying that her own mother will ruin the day for her."

"She knows how I feel," Renée shrugged.

"Yes, she does. But she says you told her you'd agree to disagree. Set aside your doubts for today and join the rest of us in making this wedding the very best it can be for Bella and Edward."

Renée said nothing.

"If you do not keep the negative opinions to yourself," Esme continued, "I will have my son, Emmett, here, escort you out and keep you out."

Renée flicked a glance at Emmett, noting his size and looked back at Esme. She felt overwhelmed by the Cullens, intimidated by their beauty and obvious wealth. She wondered if this could be why Bella was marrying Edward, for the money and standing it would give her. On top of that, there was something somehow menacing about them, but Renée couldn't put her finger on what it could be.

"That won't be necessary," she promised, "Though I'm disappointed in Bella for getting married, I won't do anything to hurt her today. I can't pretend to be overjoyed, but I'll be supportive as much as I can. Emmett won't have to toss me out on my ear."

"Bella has asked us all to stand with her and Edward for the ceremony," Esme said, "Will you join us? Give the kids a sign of your support."

"I don't know," Renée answered, "I'll think about it."

"I guess that will do. Would you like to see Bella now? I was about to go up myself."

Renée nodded.

"Charlie, do you want to come up with us?" Esme called, "I'm sure Bella would like to see you."

They knocked on the door of Bella's room, and Alice unlocked the door.

"Wow, Bells, honey," Charlie gulped, "You're so beautiful, so grown up."

Bella went to him for a hug.

"Dad, you're looking good in that tux," she said, "So distinguished and all."

"Monkey suit," Charlie muttered.

"Bella," Renée touched her daughter's shoulder, "You look truly stunning. You don't look like a girl anymore. You look like the woman you are."

"Alice did a fantastic job," Bella agreed.

"Well, yes, but I didn't mean that," Renée said, "There's something about you, a confidence, a sureness, you seem so, so mature."

"I'm so glad you came," Bella said, hugging her mother, "Where's Phil?"

"He's downstairs. Edward stole him away, so Esme and I could have a little time to get acquainted. He'll see you after the ceremony."

Jasper and Emmett came in, followed in a few minutes by Carlisle.

Emmett gave a long whistle.

"Bellarina, you are looking hot," he said, "Old Eddie won't know what hit him when he takes a look at you."

"Don't call him Eddie," Bella laughed, "and whatever you do, don't give me one of your patented Emmett bear hugs right now. Wait till after the ceremony so you don't mess up the effect on Edward."

"I am too scared of the Pixie here to mess up the look," Emmett laughed back, "I'll see you downstairs, little sister."

Bella kissed his cheek.

"Truly, darlin'," Jasper said, "Edward will be blown away. He's practically paced a hole in the floor down there waitin' for you. I'm very proud to call you my sister."

Alice froze for a moment and spoke out loud, knowing Edward could hear her thoughts but speaking for the benefit of Bella and the other vampires.

"Edward Cullen, you will actually put a hole in Esme hardwood floor in 37 seconds, if you do not stop pacing!"

They all laughed. Bella turned back to Jasper.

"Thanks, Jazzy," Bella kissed his cheek as well, "I always wanted brothers, and now I've got two of the best any girl could have."

"And two of the best sisters?" Rose teased.

"Definitely," Bella laughed, "The absolute two very best of sisters."

Alice turned to Emmett and jasper, hissing at vampire volume so Charlie and Renée couldn't hear.

"You were not supposed to see her before the wedding! You'd better keep Edward out of your heads, or I will make you both pay."

"Fear not sweet sister," Emmett vowed, "We shall keep said Edward from having any inkling of the wondrous beauty he shall behold momentarily."

"Go away," Alice laughed, "We'll see you in a few minutes."

"I'd better get down there, too," Carlisle said, "Edward is waiting for you, Bella. You know how long I've waited for this day, and I will be beyond proud when you two are wed. God bless you through all your days, daughter."

"Esme, Renée, are you ready to go down?" Carlisle asked.

The two mothers kissed Bella and left.

"I'll be standing with the rest," Renée promised, as she left the room.

"It's time," Alice announced, "Are you ready, Bella?"

"I am more than ready," Bella said, "I think I've been waiting for this day all my life."

"I know Edward has been," Rose said.

Bella and Charlie stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for Alice's signal to start. Bella clutched his arm tightly. Charlie thought he'd never seen her smile so big and look so beautiful and happy.

"Don't let me fall, Dad," she whispered.

"I never will," he promised, "I'm so proud of you, little girl, and this is the proudest day of my life."

The music started, and Alice motioned to Rose to begin.

"Count to five and then follow me," Alice said, beginning to dance her way down the stairs.

"Bells, we're up to bat," Charlie said.

Bella laughed nervously. Clutching Charlie, they stepped down the first stair. Charlie guided her carefully, down the stairs, toward Edward and her destiny.

Edward waited with Carlisle and Pastor Weber, as the procession was about to begin. His guitar was off to the side, and Jasper was prepared to hand it to him at the proper time. His family gathered around him, except for his sisters, and each one gave him an encouraging smile or word as they waited. He had recorded the music to which Rose and Alice would come down, and Rose was prepared to play for Bella's entrance.

"It's time, son," Carlisle announced, laying his hand on Edward's shoulder, "Are you ready?"

"I could not be more ready," Edward smiled, glancing around at his family and the small group of guests seated nearby.

"You've waited a long time for this," Carlisle agreed, "Your patience and faith have been rewarded at last. There's never been a day I haven't thanked God for you in my life. I pray his blessings on you and Bella. No father could be prouder of a son than I am of you."

"Thanks, Dad," Edward hugged Carlisle, "Thanks for giving me the love and confidence you have all these years. I could not have become the man Bella needed me to be without the guidance you have given me."

"Let's have a wedding," Emmett said, "It's time."

The recorded music began to play and as everyone looked to the entrance of the room, Edward almost thought he could feel his heart beat again. At last it was time, time to really begin to live not just exist, time to marry his Bella and step into their future together.

Rose glided into the room, looking even more beautiful than usual. She kissed Edward's cheek and made her way to the piano. Alice danced down the aisle, smiling with sheer delight. She kissed Edward as well, then took her place to await Bella's entrance.

Rose turned off the recorded music and began to play. Edward and Bella had decided to do something different for this moment, and Rose began to play the song Edward had written for Bella after they met. The guests stood.

Charlie and Bella appeared. Bella's head was high, and the joy that shone on her face was complete. Tears were brimming in Charlie's eyes, as he glanced from Bella to where Edward stood waiting for her.

"Bells, I wish you could see the look on Edward's face," Charlie whispered, "He looks, well, awed and stunned. The happiness on him is like the way you look. He loves you so much. It's just about shining from him."

Bella's smile grew even larger and she began to cry from the wonder and happiness of the moment.

Bella thought the simple walk through the house had never been longer, but at last they'd reached Edward, and in a gesture as old as time, Charlie placed her hand in Edward's. Charlie kissed Bella and squeezed Edward's shoulder.

"Take good care of my little girl, Edward," he choked out.

"I promise," Edward said, "With all I have, with my life."

Mr. Weber cleared his throat, and smiling at the young couple, he stepped forward to begin the ceremony. Edward and Bella had requested the traditional vows, only changing till death do us part to as long as we both shall live.

"We are here together," the pastor began, "To witness the joining in marriage of Edward and Bella. Who gives this man and this woman to be married?"

"We do," the family answered.

"Let us pray," Mr. Weber continued.

The ceremony progressed, with Bella's responses choked with tears but definite, and Edward, speaking his replies with strength and confidence. Carlisle handed over the rings at the correct moment. It was simple and classic, but Bella thought it was all perfect, exactly the way her wedding should be.

"Before the final prayers and the end of the ceremony," Mr. Weber announced, "Edward will be sharing something special with us. Edward?"

Jasper handed the guitar over.

"My Bella, I considered writing some special verses for you," Edward said, "But in the end, I thought maybe this song by the late Dan Fogelberg could say what I cannot find words to express regarding the things I feel for you and what this day means to me."

He began to play a soft introduction, and then softly he sang, looking only at Bella.

"Longer than, there's been fishes in the ocean,  
Higher than any bird ever flew,  
Longer than, there's been stars up in the heavens,  
I've been in love with you.

Stronger than, any mountain cathedral,  
Truer than, any tree ever grew,  
Deeper than, any forest primeval,  
I am in love with you.

Through the years, as the fire starts to mellow,  
Burning lines in the book of our lives,  
Though the binding cracks and the pages start to yellow,  
I'll be in love with you.  
I'll be in love with you

Longer than, there's been fishes in the ocean,  
Higher than, any bird ever flew,  
Longer than there's been stars up in the heavens,  
I've been in love with you,  
I am in love with you."

As the last notes died away, Bella threw herself at Edward, hugging him, guitar and all.

"Me too," she whispered.

Several people had been in tears during Edward's song, and now, they all chuckled.

"Let's pray," Pastor Weber said.

He spoke a brief blessing for Edward and Bella and then wrapped up the ceremony.

"Edward and Bella, as you have spoken vows and exchanged rings, here in the presence of God and these witnesses, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined together, let no one put asunder. Edward, you may kiss your bride."

Edward pulled Bella into his arms, and they kissed. It started soft and gentle. Bella tried to pull Edward even closer, clinging to him with all her strength. Edward lost himself in her taste and her touch, and the kiss deepened, till they both forgot that they were not alone.

Carlisle coughed softly, and blushing, Bella pulled away from Edward.

"It is my very great pleasure and honor," Mr. Weber announced, "To be the first to present to you, Edward and Bella Cullen."

Everyone started to cheer, and Emmett gave a shrill whistle. Edward and Bella were surrounded by their family, who hugged and kissed them, rejoicing in the moment.

"Congratulations you two," Pastor Weber said, "I've performed many marriages in my life, but I don't think I've ever seen any couple beaming as much as you two. Bella, you could probably light the whole town with that smile."

"It was absolutely beautiful," Esme said, "Edward, the song was lovely. But watching you both as you made your vows was beyond words."

The party moved outside for the reception. Nature had decided to smile on their day, for though the air was cool, there was no rain. Emmett and Jasper had built a dance floor in the yard. Large space heaters were placed around the area to keep the guests warm. Tables and chairs were arranged artfully, though Edward and Bella had chosen not to have a formal dinner or specific table for the wedding party. They didn't want it to be obvious that the groom and his family didn't eat, and Bella didn't like the idea of sitting at a specific table. They would mingle with the guests for a few moments, till it was time for the toasts and then the dancing.

The only guests Bella had not met before were the family of vampires from Alaska. The Cullens called the others cousins, and Bella was eager to meet them. She'd heard stories of how Tanya had pursued Edward, but Bella didn't feel threatened. Edward had married her after all.

"Let's go meet Tanya and her family," Edward said, "They've been holding back, letting the others greet us, but they are all excited to meet you finally."

"Edward, congratulations," Tanya hugged him, "And this is Bella. It is so lovely to meet you. Welcome to the family."

"She's beautiful," Tanya said in her thoughts, "I'm happy for you."

Edward nodded.

"I'm glad to meet you, Tanya," Bella said, "I'm only sorry it's taken so long for it to happen."

"Yes, we should have met sooner," Tanya agreed, "These are my sisters, Kate and Irina. And here is Carmen and Eleazar."

The Denali family welcomed Bella warmly. Carmen embraced her, kissing her on both cheeks.

"Our Edward has been alone so long," she said, "I am happy he has found you and to see the joy in his eyes this day."

Bella felt at ease with them all right away.

"Thank you," she hugged Carmen in return, "I hope we will all see much more of each other in future."

"Definitely," Kate said, "And you'll be up in our area after your change, correct?"

"Yes, that's the plan," Bella said.

"Let's move on, so others can greet the bride and groom," Irina said.

Edward took Bella to the buffet and fixed a plate of snacks for her.

"Are you happy, my wife?" he asked.

"More than happy, my husband."

"I love calling you my wife," Edward whispered in her ear, "And I love hearing you call me your husband."

"Mmm," Bella murmured, "I've never been so happy, Edward. I can't seem to stop grinning at everything."

"I feel the same way," he answered, "Jasper is thinking that he is loving the bliss coming off you and me. He'd like to live in this atmosphere of joyous emotions forever."

"As far as I'm concerned, we'll always be this happy," Bella said, "So Jas should be reveling in bliss for a while."

"That's right," Alice said, coming up to them, "Thank you both for making my husband so happy. I will be reaping the rewards of it tonight."

"Too much information, Alice," Bella laughed.

"Ok, you two, it's time for toasts, and then dancing," Alice said, laughing.

Carlisle gave the first toast. Holding a glass of champagne, he stood in front of the guests, tapping a spoon against the glass to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome everyone," Carlisle began, "Thank you for joining us all on this happy day. A little over a year ago, a great event happened in our lives. Bella moved back to Forks to live with Charlie, and once my family met her, nothing was ever the same.

"Almost instantly, she became a daughter to Esme and me, a sister to our other children, and she changed Edward's life forever.

Bella, darling, welcome to our family. May the joy you and Edward share today be your foundation and live with you both every moment from now on. To Edward and Bella."

Carlisle pretended to drink from his glass, as the guests echoed his toast and drank.

"Before I turn this over to the father of the bride," Carlisle continued, "I have a presentation to make. Most of you know that my children are all adopted. Long ago, as a way of making them all feel like we are one family, I gave them each an item with my family crest. Bella, we gave you a charm for your bracelet, but now, Esme and I present you with the pendant our other two daughters have."

Esme approached with a small box.

"Here you are darling," Esme said, placing the pendant and chain in Bella's hands, "Anywhere you go in life, you will know, you are always a part of us."

Bella hugged Esme and Carlisle, tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you both so much," she cried, "I love you."

"We love you as well," Carlisle said, stroking her hair, "Welcome to the family at last."

Charlie rose next. He cleared his throat gruffly.

"I'm not one for giving speeches," he said, "It seems like yesterday that Bella was born, and now, here she is, a married woman. But you'll always be my little girl, Bells, and don't forget it."

Charlie coughed, choking on emotion.

"I've always dreamed big for my girl," Charlie continued, "I dreamed she'd be happy, confident, strong, healthy. I dreamed she'd go to college, find her way in life, achieve all she can be. No father really dreams of the day his daughter leaves him to marry some other man though. But I can honestly say, if I had dreamed of it, I couldn't have dreamed up a better guy for my girl than Edward.

Edward cherishes her in ways even I can see. With him, she will never be lonely, never be sad, or want for anything. She'll achieve all her dreams with Edward by her side. To Edward and Bella."

Under the cover of the applause and conversation, Charlie continued so only Bella and Edward could hear,

"Bells, honey, you've been the light of my life every minute of your life. Be happy. And Edward, I guess now you can spend the night in Bella's room without having to climb through the window, huh?"

Bella had been crying at Charlie's emotional speech, but at his last sentence, she blushed deeply, ducking her head in embarrassment. Edward was thankful he couldn't blush, but his embarrassment was clear in the way he buried his head in his hands for a moment. Everyone else laughed.

"I didn't realize you knew," Edward groaned to Charlie under the cover of the laughter, "I promise, it was not out of any disrespect for you or Bella."

Charlie clapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, kid, I had to say it," Charlie chuckled, "I didn't figure it out till after I figured out the other stuff. There were times I'd wake and I thought I heard voices in Bella's room. I'd come and check on her, and I'd only see her. However, I finally figured out that you must be in the closet or something."

"Well, you managed to hide that from me," Edward sighed, "Need I say that nothing but talk and being together happened between us?"

"No, you needn't say," Charlie answered, "I know you can't read my mind well, so I just didn't think about it when you were around. I knew you weren't up to any hanky panky. I know how to read people. Besides, Bella can't lie worth a damn, so if anything funny had been going on at night, I'd have seen it on her face."

"Oh, Dad, I'm so embarrassed," Bella moaned, "Am I still blushing?"

"Red as red can be," Charlie said, "Relax, Bells. Knowing the time when Edward was born, getting to know him on our fishing trips, I knew nothing was going on. Just be happy, both of you."

After the toasts, Alice called Edward and Bella up to start the dancing. They'd chosen _When__You__Say__You__Love__Me_ by Josh Groban, for their first dance. It started slow and soft and moved to a more dramatic style. After the first few minutes, other couples joined them. Bella was lost in the moment, feeling Edward's arms around her, following as he led her through the moves they'd practiced, pressing her body to his, wanting nothing more than to be even closer to him.

Edward sang the song quietly to Bella as they danced. He felt he could completely understand the songwriter's words, as the song told of how it felt when hearing I love you from the one who mattered most. He felt every bit the same, feeling he could fly, feeling he couldn't breathe, even though he had no need to breathe. Every time Bella told him how she loved him, Edward was moved to depths of feeling he'd never known before she came into his life.

They moved on to _Let__'__s__Fall__in__Love_ by Sinatra, and then a mix of more contemporary songs as well. When it was time for the father daughter dance, Alice stopped the music for a minute.

"Charlie wanted this song specifically for this dance," she explained, "He said it's not a typical father daughter thing, but it's what he used to sing to Bella when she was a little girl, and he thought this was more appropriate than something more traditional. Come on you two."

Charlie led Bella to the middle of the dance floor as the sounds of the Temptations MY GIRL began to play.

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day,  
When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May,  
Well, I guess you say,  
What can make me feel this way,  
My girl, my girl, my girl, talkin' bout my girl"

Bella relaxed when she heard the song.

"I remember you singing this to me," she told Charlie, "You'd sing it to put me to sleep, or when you'd be teaching me something new, helping me with getting around and all that."

"It's always been the truth," Charlie said, "You've always been the sunshine in my world."

Bella and Charlie didn't really dance. They just swayed back and forth, sharing this moment together. So much would change for them now, and they clung together knowing they both needed the closeness.

"The girls will keep you fed well, while we're gone, Bella promised, "Esme says she'll cook food for you, and Rose and Alice will visit often. Emmett expects you over to watch sports on their TV. They'll all watch out for you."

"Bella, I'm the dad, remember. You don't have to worry about me."

"I know, I know, but I do worry about you and always will. Just like you'll always worry about me, even when I'm pretty much unbreakable."

Charlie sighed.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess."

When their dance Ended, Bella was swept off to dance with others, and Edward danced with Esme, Renée and his sisters. He couldn't keep his eyes off Bella, no matter where she was. Sam, Emily and Jacob had come as they'd promised, and Edward made sure to dance with Emily as Sam danced with Bella.

When it came time for the bouquet and garter, Angela caught the bouquet, and Edward made sure to send the garter in Ben's direction.

Bella didn't want to have cake smashed in her face, so when it came time to cut the cake, Edward carefully fed Bella the first bite, and let her do the same for him.

"Oh, you two are no fun," Emmett pouted, "I wanted to see Bellarina smash that all over your face."

"I'd be happy to smash it in your face, Teddy," Bella said sweetly.

"No, no, that's ok," Emmett said, "I'll pass on that one. Jasper might like it though."

"No one will be smashing cake," Esme said, "Can I get you anything else, Bella?"

"No, I'm good," Bella answered.

"Indeed you are," Edward whispered suggestively.

Bella blushed.

"When can we leave?" she asked.

"Soon, love, soon."

"I'll go and finish up at the cottage," Rose thought to Edward, "I'll get the candles ready and everything else you wanted. It will be ready when you arrive. Good luck."

Edward smiled at his sister.

"Thanks, Rose," he said.

At last it was time for Edward and Bella to say goodbye and leave. They made the rounds, making sure to speak to everyone.

"Thanks again for coming, Mom," Bella said, giving Renée one last hug, "I know you didn't want to, but you've helped make this day everything I wanted it to be."

"Be happy, Bella," Renée said, "I love you. I'm glad I was here to share this with you. You look so beautiful."

"Where's Dad?" Bella asked after saying goodbye to everyone else.

"He's standing off by himself," Edward said, "Over here."

Charlie stood alone. His eyes were read from emotion. He didn't want his farewells to Bella to be done in front of everyone, and he waited for Edward to bring Bella to him.

"Dad," Bella threw herself into his arms.

They hugged for a long wordless moment.

"I love you, Dad, so much."

"I love you, too, Bells. Always have, always will. Never forget that."

Edward shook Charlie's hand.

"Thank you for this day, Charlie," he said, "I'll take good care of her, I promise."

"I know you will, Son, be careful with her. She's a treasure."

"Yes, she is all that."

Charlie hugged Bella once more, then stood back and watched as Edward led her away.

"I'll be ready if you need me," Carlisle told Edward as they said goodbye, "I doubt you'll need me. You are ready for this, but don't hesitate if you need me."

Edward nodded.

"Thank you, Carlisle," he said, "Thank you everyone. We'll see you all in the morning when we come back to get the car to drive to the airport."

"We love you both," Esme cried, embracing them both once more.

"We love you, too," Bella responded, "Goodnight everyone."

Hand in hand, Edward and Bella slipped out of the yard and headed into the woods.

"Are you happy, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked, as they walked.

"I'm so happy," she answered, "No girl could be happier."

"I'm glad to know that. I feel the same way. You have made me the happiest man ever."

"Are you nervous about tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, I am nervous."

"Me too," she admitted, "Not that you'll hurt me, but just nervous. It's our first time and all, and I feel like I don't know what I'm doing."

"In spite of hearing the thoughts of others for so long," Edward said, "I feel much the same way. But we will be together and we will learn together."

She smiled, stopping on the path to turn into his arms and kiss him.

"I have 100 percent confidence in you, Mr. Cullen."

"And that's all I need to know."

Edward swept Bella up into his arms and began to run to the cottage. She laughed with glee, snuggling closer to him.

When they reached the cottage, Edward placed her on her feet as he unlocked the door.

"Are you ready, love?"

"More than ready," she answered solemnly.

"You must tell me if I hurt you," he said, "Do you promise you will."

"I promise," she said, "I know you won't hurt me, but I promise I will tell you if you do. I love you, Edward."

"As I love you."

Edward picked her up again. He carried her over the threshold, ready to begin the honeymoon. Kicking the door shut behind him, his head bent to hers for a long passionate kiss.

_End Notes:_

_Ah, no, I'm not purposely doing a Meyer-esque fade to black. The next chapter will be the honeymoon, all Edward and Bella. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed the wedding._

_Recs_

_Ain't Sayin Uncle, by IthinkINeededThat_

_Summary: Bella is forced to move to Forks to live with her uncle after her mother walked in on her and a boy passed out naked on the sofa. She moves to the tiny town of Forks, becomes friends with three of the four Cullen siblings, and finds out they are vampires. And that is when things really start to get weird. Canon couples._

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7361914/1/Aint_Saying_Uncle_

_Reboot, by Diana Law_

_It's near the end of Breaking Dawn and the Volturi confrontation does NOT end peacefully. They attack and Bella and Edward both die. So how come it's Bella's first day in Forks, all over again? BxE, AU Lemons & Fluff _

_I've been meaning to rec this forever. I adore this story and was actually sad when it ended because I just wanted it to continue!_

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6222640/1/Reboot_

_Sacrificial Lamb, by Nolebucgrl_

_Eclipse AU. _

_Redo on the end of Eclipse and replacing BD; when Jacob kisses Bella in the woods after threatening to kill himself. Bella does not have any love for Jacob other than friendship. She embarks on her life with Edward. Canon/AU._

_This story takes the end of eclipse in a different direction, giving us a wiser Bella. If Eclipse and the love triangle bothered you as it did me, give this story a try. It's wonderful._

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5390243/1/Sacrificial_Lamb_


	41. Chapter 41

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Twilight or any of its characters._

_Author Notes_

_I'm so happy you all liked my version of the wedding! Thanks for all the sweet reviews, and as always, the support you all give me. This chapter is all the wedding night, and I hope you enjoy._

_Another truly heartfelt thank you to my people, Dooba, Divine Inspiration, Drotuno, PiedPiperOSIB and Shannon. In very meaningful ways, you have helped with this chapter above and beyond. Thank you all for the tips and suggestions and keeping me going with all the encouragement. Chris, this chapter is better because of your, shall I say, insight on certain aspects. Thank you all._

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE

The cottage was warm and cozy. A fire crackled in the fireplace. Scented candles had been placed around the rooms, and flowers spread their soft fragrance everywhere. Classical music played quietly. The bathroom had been prepared with large towels and bubble bath. There was a tray with a light snack, consisting of cheeses and meats with some fresh fruit. A bottle of champagne and a bottle of sparkling cider waited in an ice bucket.

Edward carried Bella to the sofa and sat down, pulling her onto his lap.

"How do you feel, love?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Wonderful!" she answered, "Ecstatic, happy beyond words. What about you?"

"All of the above. This is the happiest day of my life," he murmured against her skin, smiling at her exuberance.

"Me too."

"I feel like I've hardly seen you all day," Edward commented with a pouting tone in his voice, "This is the first moment we've been alone since last night. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Bella snuggled closer to him, "But today, the wedding, everything was beautiful. Alice did a wonderful job with it all."

"Indeed she did. And Rose got the cottage ready for us, just before we said our goodbyes. There is a tray with a snack here, would you like to eat a little, and we can talk about the day?"

"Thank you," Bella said.

"There is champagne here," Edward offered, "And sparkling nonalcoholic cider. Would you like a drink of either?"

"Could you," Bella hesitated, "Could you give me a few sips of the champagne? Then I'll drink some of the cider."

With swift and easy movements, Edward unwrapped the foil at the top of the bottle, only to send the cork popping off somewhere unknown into the room. Bella squeaked in surprise, breaking into a giggle. Edward grinned. He deftly poured a small amount of champagne into the glass and handed it to Bella.

"What did you and my mom talk about during your dance?" Bella asked, picking at some of the cheese and taking a small sip of the champagne.

"She complimented the family, the house, the decorations," Edward replied, "Then she told me that we both looked very happy, and she hoped it would last for us."

"Well, that's an improvement," Bella said, "She was fairly well behaved, actually."

"Yes, she was. I think Esme had something to do with that," he mused and then went on to explain about the chat Esme had when Renée arrived for the wedding.

When Bella heard the details of the conversation between the two mothers, her eyebrows shot up high in surprise. Edward chuckled at the expression on her face, and he couldn't help but lean in and kiss her temple. Bella knew that Esme was protective of not only her son, but her and Edward's relationship period, but to hear the warning she'd given Renée had shocked her.

"Would you care for a strawberry?" Edward asked, "It's been dipped in chocolate."

"Oooh, yes."

Edward picked up a strawberry and brought it to Bella's lips. She opened her mouth, taking the strawberry, her tongue licking the juice from Edward's fingers. He closed his eyes, trying to fight the moan that wanted to erupt from him. It came anyway, because he just couldn't help it at the feel of her mouth anywhere on him.

"Delicious," she said huskily.

Dragging his thumb across her bottom lip, Edward gathered up the remaining juice from the berry and leaned in to press a long, slow kiss to her sweet lips.

"Indeed, you are most delicious," he murmured.

They continued to talk about the wedding, while Edward fed Bella. She finished her champagne, and Edward poured some cider for her.

"Would you like more cheese or fruit?" he asked.

"No, I really can't eat anymore," Bella whispered, because she was starting to feel butterflies in her stomach.

The time of relaxing and talking had helped to settle her nerves for a while. She was grateful that they hadn't rushed to the bedroom right away. She wanted Edward with every bit of her, but she was nervous, and the time of quiet had been exactly what she needed. But the moment was coming, and her nerves were starting to build again.

Edward ran his hand lightly up and down Bella's arm. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked gently, nuzzling her hair and taking in every scent she possessed, from her usual floral bouquet, to the smell of the hair products his sisters had used when they prepared her for the wedding.

Bella shook her head.

"No, not cold. I'm a little nervous." She blushed after the admission.

She was nervous. There was no way to prepare mentally for what was to come that night, and she was afraid she might not do things right, or that Edward would be disappointed when it was over.

"I'm nervous as well," Edward told her softly, picking up her hand and kissing each finger, "This will be new for both of us. What if I do something wrong? What if you are disappointed afterward? What if I hurt you?"

"I don't believe you'll hurt me," Bella said with a slight shake of her head.

Her chin jutted out in a show of bravery and she added, "But you know, it's kinda comforting to know you're just as nervous as I am."

He chuckled and began to kiss her, slowly, tenderly. The hundred years Edward had lived slowly drifted away, leaving the young seventeen-year-old, who wanted no more than to ravish the girl currently in his arms. He wanted to love his bride, treat her with honor and respect. He wanted to make her feel so good.

"You are everything in life to me, Isabella Marie Cullen," he whispered, "I will do all in my power to make this night special for you."

"For us both," Bella murmured.

Edward ran his hand down her back soothingly. He was worried about the night ahead. He longed to make love to Bella, but he was terrified of hurting her. Her confidence in him, Carlisle's confidence in him, eased his fears a small bit, but not completely.

If a vampire could break into a cold sweat from nerves, he thought, that would be me at this moment.

"I know Rose prepared the bath for us," he said, "Would you like to take a hot bath with me?"

"I would like that very much."

Edward rose, carrying Bella into the bathroom.

"Let me start the water," he said.

Edward turned on the faucet, adjusting the temperature to what he hoped would be a comfortable level for Bella.

"Here, check the water temperature for me," he said, "Does that feel right for you?"

"It's perfect," she said, flicking water drops in his direction.

"You minx," Edward laughed, scooping her into his arms, "I shall take my revenge at a later time."

"Promises, promises," Bella teased with a sweet giggle. "Where are we going?"

"To our room, where I may help you out of that dress."

"Mmm," Bella breathed, "I've been looking forward to that."

"Have you now?" he purred, "Well, let me not keep you waiting any longer."

Edward put Bella down next to the bed.

"Rose has placed candles all over this room," he told her, "And if you reach out your hand, you will see that she also put flower petals on the bed."

Bella felt the bed with light touches, not wanting to disturb anything. She was deeply touched by Rose's gesture.

"She turned this into a beautiful honeymoon suite for us," she said.

"She wanted to do something special for you," he told her.

Bella turned to face Edward. She took his face in her hands and pulled him down to kiss him.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so happy!' she cried, "I love you so much, and I just can't believe we will be together like this forever."

"I know, sweet girl, I know. Remember how you argued with me when I told you I didn't believe I have a soul, that my kind, vampires don't have souls?"

"Of course I remember," she answered.

"Today, this moment, marrying you, feeling all this love and joy, at last, I believe you. No one without a soul could feel so much or be so blessed."

Tears prickled in Bella's eyes. She wrapped her arms around her husband and leaned her head against his chest.

"I've never doubted the existence of your soul, and it's made this day even more wonderful to hear you say this."

"You are my soul, my conscience, my life."

They kissed for a long time, clutching each other as close as they could get.

"Now, how about that hot bath?" Edward asked.

"Yes, will you unbutton me, please?" Bella asked coyly.

Edward turned her around gently, pressing a kiss just below her ear.

"I am looking forward to opening each of these buttons one by one," he said, kissing the back of her neck, "Part of me would like to just rip the dress down the back and see the buttons go flying in every direction."

"Alice would kill you," Bella giggled.

"Yes she would," Edward agreed, "However, I would not ruin this dress for anything. This is the dress you would have worn to marry me, if we'd met in my time. I know you wanted this for me, and I will cherish it and what it means forever."

"There'll be time for ripping and buttons flying another day," Bella whispered.

"Mmmm. Will there now? I'm counting on it, my wife."

Edward carefully undid the first button. His fingertips lightly traced the tiny patch of bare skin that was revealed. He bent to kiss the spot as well, flicking out his tongue to taste the spot. Bella moaned softly.

"The girls said you'd love doing that," she murmured.

"Indeed I do. It's like opening the rarest most precious present and finding the truest gem inside."

Slowly, one by one, Edward continued to unbutton the dress. As more of Bella's skin was revealed, he stroked her back, kissing over all the beautiful flesh he saw.

Bella felt her body come alive with each touch of Edward's hands, lips and tongue. She tingled everywhere, and the tight butterfly feeling grew in her belly. Everything he'd done and said during the day had sparked her desire for him, but now, knowing the moment was at hand, knowing they needn't stop, brought it all crashing over her.

Edward could smell Bella's desire growing and it nearly broke his resolve to woo and romance her, as he'd wanted to do. He paused a few seconds, gathering his control, determined to make the night as romantic as he could.

When all the buttons were undone, Edward slowly slid the dress off Bella's shoulders, watching as it slipped down her body, pooling around her feet. He knelt quickly, helping her step out of the dress and laid the dress over a chair. Bella stood clad only in her under garments, a lacy strapless bra and matching panties. Edward's breath halted as he took in his bride. She was perfect, her flawless skin complimented by the color of her lingerie, and the way they were hugging her curves. He imagined he could see her body trembling in excitement. Edward wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck.

"Turn around," he said.

Bella turned to face him. Her blush spread from her cheeks to her chest, but there was a proud but shy smile on her face.

Edward unclasped her bra, watching mesmerized as her breasts were freed from their restraint. He couldn't hold back from reaching out to take them in his hands, stroking and squeezing them gently. He slid her panties down her body, helping her step out of them. When she was completely nude before him, Edward stood just gazing at her, wondering how he'd gotten so lucky to find her.

"Exquisite," Edward breathed, "I know I have told you this often, but it's even more true at this moment. Standing there, my bride, eager and ready to make us one in all ways, you are so beautiful, and all I could ever want in this life."

"I'm so glad you see me that way," Bella said, "You, your words, your touch, you make me feel as beautiful as you think I am."

"Come, let me carry you to our bath."

"Wouldn't you like me to undress you?" Bella asked timidly.

She and Edward had been together without their clothes, touching and exploring each other. But Bella felt different, knowing this was her wedding night, and there would be no hesitating, no stopping.

"Next time," Edward promised, "Tonight I want to care for you, and show you all that you mean to me."

He removed his clothes swiftly.

"Let's go take that bath."

Edward picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

"I am capable of actually walking, you know," Bella giggled.

"Not tonight," Edward said, "Tonight, you are all mine, and I am taking care of you, including carrying you everywhere. Besides, sweet wife, I love the feel of you in my arms."

Carefully, with Bella in his arms, he lowered them both into the water. He pulled Bella between his legs, and she leaned her back against his chest.

"Mmm, the warm water feels good," Bella groaned, leaning into Edward.

"I'm glad," Edward answered, "I hoped it would help you to relax. And I want everything you experience tonight to be special and to feel good."

Bella blushed and giggled.

Edward reached for a soft cloth and a bottle of Bella's favorite body wash.

"Let me wash you," he said, in a low sexy voice.

Bella nodded, wordless.

He dipped the cloth in the water and then poured the body wash onto it. Slowly, he began to run the soapy cloth over Bella's body, starting with her back and shoulders. He stroked her with the lightest touch, in languorous strokes. Moving to the front of her body, he let his fingertips glide over her neck and breasts, following in the wake of the cloth.

Bella moaned, reveling in what his touch was doing to her body. She felt both relaxed from the warm water and his ministrations and blazing with desire. Nerves, what nerves, she thought, sighing with pleasure.

"You like that?" Edward whispered.

"Very much so," she answered.

"I've only just begun," he promised.

Edward's hands roamed down Bella's body, the washcloth forgotten, floating in the water. He stroked down her sides and stomach, his hands still slippery from holding the cloth. His hands dipped below the water, and at last he reached her center. His fingers moved between her legs, dipping inside her to feel her moist warmth. He teased her clit while moving a finger inside.

Bella gasped with pleasure at the things Edward was doing to her. She wanted more. She wanted everything. She reached for him, grasping his hair, trying to pull his face to hers.

They kissed with an abandon Edward had never allowed before. Mouths open, tongues tangling, panting moans, hands touching everywhere they could reach. Bella broke away first, needing to breathe.

Edward had never felt so close to losing control. He was hard with wanting Bella. The urge, the need in him to take his mate, to claim her forever was overwhelming. He reminded himself that Bella was still human, still fragile, and he had to be more careful than he had ever been with her before. She was so beautiful, her skin glowing in the candlelight, her moans, her scent. He wanted all of her. He almost could not wait to make love to his wife.

"Edward, please," Bella said, "I—we—Please, make love to me. I don't want to wait anymore."

In a flash, Edward stood, taking Bella in his arms, stepping out of the tub. He picked up one of the towels Rosalie had left for them and began to run it over Bella, drying her. As he moved down her body, he kissed everywhere, his cold kisses causing Bella to spark and burn with desire.

Edward knelt to dry her feet. Holding her steady, he picked each foot up, rubbing the towel over it, kissing her foot and her toes. He dropped the towel and began to kiss his way up her legs. His hands stroked, his lips pressed, his tongue tasted.

Bella clutched at Edward's shoulders, fearing she might collapse from the feelings raging through her, as he made his way up her body.

At last, Edward's journey up Bella's body reached her center. He nuzzled the soft hair there, letting his tongue slip out to taste. Her special woman essence was strong, calling to him to savor it, the scent and taste of her desire and passion. He stroked her with his tongue, her flavor intoxicating to him. He slipped a finger inside her and his thumb circled around her tiny nub.

Bella swayed, her hands clasping Edward's shoulders with all her strength, wishing she could dig her nails in to his hard skin. She wanted more, wanted to push his head farther into her, wanted him to stop, wanted him never to stop.

"Edward," she panted, "Edward, please."

Edward swept Bella up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, laying her on their bed. Her skin was flushed with desire, her hair fanning out around her. He let his glance move over all of her, from her face, eager and happy, to her breasts, and down where she glistened wet, with her body's reaction and wanting of him.

"Did I say you were exquisite before?" he purred, "My love, my Bella, I cannot tell you how magnificent you are at this moment. You are stunning in your desire."

"Edward, I want to touch you," she pleaded, "You've been doing everything so far. I need to feel you."

Edward lay down on the bed. He turned to Bella, taking her face in his hands, kissing her deeply, tenderly.

"I love you," he breathed into her mouth, "With all that I am or ever shall be."

"I love you as much."

Bella reached for him, stroking down his chest, his back, running her hands over his ass, down the backs of his thighs. She carefully moved her hand to grasp his hardness. She slid her fingers up and down, over and around him, exploring every bit. They'd touched like this before, but it felt different, now that they were husband and wife. She kissed his chest, his nipples and down his stomach.

"Bella, oh God, that's amazing," Edward cried, "Your touch, you make me want to lose control. Sweetheart, I want you so much."

Bella's smile was triumphant. She was making Edward act in ways he never had.

"You like this, do you?"

"More than like," he gasped.

Bella continued to kiss down Edward's body. When she reached his erection, she wasn't sure what to do, but she wanted to taste him, as he had tasted her. Tentatively, Bella moved her lips to his tip and kissed, letting her tongue slide over him and slip slowly up the vein along its length.

Edward gasped, his eyes rolling back into his head briefly, before he grasped at his control.

"No, love," Edward gently pulled her face up to his, "You don't have to do that. Not tonight."

"Did I do it wrong?" Bella asked nervously.

"Does that feel like you did anything wrong?" he panted, and Edward pulled her into his arms, pressing his body against hers, letting her feel his erection. "I understand that oral sex can be an intense experience, and I do not want to risk losing control tonight. We will save that for another day. Believe me, I want you to do it someday."

Edward rolled Bella so she lay on her back. He moved to hover over her. Was she ready, he wondered, how would he know. He knew that if she was very wet it would help ease his way and lessen her pain when he entered her, but how did he know if she was ready. Had he done enough?

"Bella, are you ready for me?" he asked.

"I—I think so," she blushed.

Edward was still unsure. He began touching and kissing her again. He took each nipple into his mouth, suckling, flicking the point with his tongue, loving how the nipples felt as they hardened. He moved his hand between her legs, sliding his fingers through her, feeling her grow wetter as he continued to suckle her breasts.

Bella didn't think she could handle anymore. She needed something else, needed more. She felt as if she might burst into flames any minute. She rubbed her legs together, seeking more friction. She writhed under Edward's touches.

"Please, please," she begged, grasping at his shoulders, his arms, his neck. "Baby, I want you to be inside me. I want you to—"

She could not speak; words failing her. She arched her back, pressing her breast into him.

Edward knelt between her legs. He looked long into her face, searching for doubt, and seeing none. He sought encouragement, and found more than he was expecting.

"Remember, you promised you'd tell me if I hurt you," he said, his tone serious.

"I promise," she answered just as seriously.

"It will hurt at first," Edward said, "I am sorry about that, but there is no way to avoid it."

"I know. I'm ready."

Her tone was sure and strong. Bella wished at that moment that she could look in his eyes, that he could see her trust and sincerity. She knew she was very expressive visually, and she hoped whatever he saw on her face would let her Edward know that she had no fears in this moment.

"I'll be as gentle as I can possibly be," Edward promised.

Edward slowly moved the tip of his erection to Bella's entrance. He slid a tiny way in, gasping at the feeling, the heat of her.

"You feel so good," he told Bella, "Are you ok?"

"Yes," Bella panted, "Go ahead, please."

Edward slid farther, reaching her barrier, where he stopped. She was tight, so tight, so small. Her body clenched around him, as if she didn't want to let go. He wanted to thrust, to push, hard, fast, never stopping. He groaned.

Bella felt stretched and full. It hurt, but it felt incredible at the same time. Edward was filling her, and all she wanted was to have all of him, deep in her, possessing every inch of her.

"I'm ok, baby," she panted, "You feel so good inside me, so incredible."

It was time. Edward hated that this was going to hurt his Bella. The very last thing he ever wanted to do was to cause her pain, but there was no easy way to take the final step. And breaking the barrier would cause pain. Everything he'd heard, everything his brothers and father had told him, indicated that doing it quickly was best.

Edward reached to take Bella's hips into his hands. He gathered his control.

"I'm sorry love," he said, kissing her softly.

Edward raised Bella's hips, at the same time, thrusting forward, one sharp hard push. He felt the barrier break and he slid fully sheathed in her heat. The sweet tang of her blood filled his senses, heightening the power of the passion he felt at the moment.

Bella cried out, one short wordless sound of pain, then she was quiet. Edward stopped, all movement frozen, as he waited for Bella to adjust.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked, his voice strained but still in control.

"Yes, fine," Bella replied, "Just a minute, ok?"

Edward waited, completely still. The heat of her, the feeling of being fully inside her, Edward could never have imagined the way it would feel. He'd been exposed to torrents of sexual thoughts over the decades, but this was completely different. Hearing about the experience, hearing how men felt at moments like this, could not have prepared him for actually feeling it for himself. He wanted to stay there forever.

Bella had known it would hurt when Edward first took her. It had hurt, but it wasn't as bad as she had expected. Already the pain was fading from the initial sharp blast. The coolness of Edward inside her even seemed to be helping to ease the pain. He felt so incredible so deep in her as he was. She wanted to move; she wanted him to move. She arched her hips and wrapped her legs around him.

"Please, Edward, I'm ok, please, I need to feel you move."

Edward watched as the expressions on Bella's face changed from the pain that had been there to renewed desire. He kissed her, trying to show all his love in the kiss. She had given him this gift, trusted him to keep her safe, and there was nothing he would not do for her, nothing he could ever deny her.

Edward began to move. He slid slowly out, leaving nothing but the tip inside her, then he moved back in, slowly increasing the pace and strength of his thrusts. He wanted to close his eyes and lose himself in the feeling, but he kept his eyes on Bella's face, watching for any indication that he was hurting her.

Bella matched his movements, arching her body to meet his thrusts. Something was building inside her. She wanted to reach it, the something that was overtaking her, the explosion of ecstasy she'd felt with Edward before. She slid her hands up and down Edward's body. She kissed any part of him she could reach.

Edward reached between them, playing with her clit, wanting to bring her to the pinnacle. He knew that many girls didn't climax their first time, and he wanted to do whatever he could to make sure Bella had an orgasm.

"Oh, Edward—so good—oh that feels so good—like how you feel inside me—oh, yes, the way you touch me—"

Bella spoke words of pleasure mixed with the wordless moans as the feeling in her intensified. She was burning; she was flying. The coil in her stomach tightened and expanded. It spread to every part of her body, ready to burst through her.

Edward watched Bella's face carefully. She was on the verge. He knew the signs and he moved his fingers faster, taking a nipple in his mouth, as the pace of his thrusts increased. He didn't think he could hold off his own orgasm much longer.

"Come on, baby," he coaxed, "Come for me, let it go. Feel it."

Orgasm crashed through Bella, as it never had before. She cried out, a long cry of absolute pleasure.

"Edward, Edward!"

The feeling grew and spread, to her toes and to her face and everywhere in between. She wondered if her hair even felt the power of it.

Edward felt Bella's body tighten hard around him as she climaxed, and he gasped. Nothing, nothing, ever had felt like this.

"Bella, oh, you can't know, I can't say—so damn good, so fucking incredible," he growled low, unable to stop the language from escaping him.

The feral need to thrust too hard, to take, to possess, to bite was bubbling up inside of him. He didn't want to control the impulses, but he knew he must find the strength to control them. He couldn't hold back, however, and though he managed to contain his strength, almost against his will, it seemed his body took over his mind, and he thrust faster, harder.

Edward clutched the sides of the bed. He was afraid the intensity of the feelings in him would cause him to squeeze Bella too hard. The feeling built in him and he wanted to grab and thrust as hard as he could. He wanted to bite, the feeling almost overpowering. He was so close. He looked around. Finding one of the pillows, he pulled it to him. Edward felt a sensation like a tingling or buzz, begin in the tip of his erection. It spread down the shaft, till his entire length seemed to buzz with the feeling. It grew and built in intensity, and Edward knew he couldn't hold out any longer. Pulling the last shreds of his control around him, He buried his face in the pillow. As his orgasm crashed in and through him, he sunk his teeth into the pillow, crying out Bella's name with rapture and worship.

"I love you, Bella, I love you!"

Gradually, Edward came down from the high of his climax. Feathers were everywhere, but for the moment, nothing mattered except Bella, who lay smiling and crying under him.

Bella had held Edward through his orgasm, and now, she lay, happier than she'd ever imagined. Tears of joy filled her eyes, and a smile of pure satisfaction spread over her face. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling that flashed over her as Edward called out her name as he came.

"I love you," Bella said over and over.

At last, they both came down from their high. Edward looked at Bella, looking for any damage he could have caused. She was perfect, beautiful, nothing wrong at all.

"That was," Bella searched for words, "Well, just wow!'

Edward chuckled, low, deep, and quite sated.

"I could not have said it better myself, love."

He bent his head and kissed her, long and deep.

"Thank you, sweet girl," he murmured, "That was incredible."

"Yes. Oh yes, it definitely was incredible." Bella answered, blushing.

Edward carefully slipped from her overwhelming warmth and took her into his arms, holding her close against him.

"Was that everything you hoped?" he asked, sounding sweetly unsure.

"It was even beyond what I had hoped," Bella answered, smiling, "Thank you for a truly beautiful first time."

"Are you sore?"

Bella bit her lip, silently assessing her body, and then nodded. "Yes, I guess a little," she admitted, "I didn't really notice in the heat of the moment."

"It's natural to be a little sore after the first time," Edward assured her, "Wait here. I'll be right back."

Edward moved at vampire speed. He returned with a cloth he had soaked in warm water and began to wipe Bella's body clean of blood and sweat. He wiped gently between her legs, cherishing her.

"Mmmm, that feels good," she said, "Thank you."

"Here is a little cider and a couple aspirin," he handed her the glass and two small tablets, "This should help ease any residual pain. We have a long day of traveling tomorrow."

"I need a human moment," Bella said, after taking the medicine, "I'll be right back, husband."

"I'm counting on that," Edward said.

While Bella was in the bathroom, Edward quickly gathered all the feathers, throwing them away. He changed the soiled sheets, not wanting Bella to have to lie there and not wanting to be tempted by the smell of her virgin blood. He turned the electric blanket on, setting it to a comfortable level.

Later, Bella snuggled into Edward's side, yawning.

"Edward, I'm so happy," Bella said, "And I'm so proud of you. I know you were worried about tonight, and I can't tell you how much I love you for trying and for giving me what I wanted."

"I think that Carlisle was right, when he said I would not be able to harm you, even when my body wanted to do things that would have caused damage to your human body. I'm confident that your belief in me helped as well. I knew I could never let you down. I knew I could not survive if I ended up causing harm to you."

"I'm the luckiest woman in the world," she murmured, "I love you."

"As I love you, sweet girl."

Edward ran his fingers through her hair. Neither of them had put anything on, and he reveled in the feel of her naked body against his.

"Sleep now," he said, "Sleep safe in my arms. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Sing that song to me again?"

Edward kissed her, and then began to sing _Longer_, whispering the words. Bella fell asleep, a contented smile on her lips as she drifted away.

Edward slipped silently from the bed. He found his cell phone in the living room and called Carlisle. He needed to set the family's minds at rest. Of course, Alice would have seen if something had gone terribly wrong, but Edward knew that Carlisle would need to hear it directly from him.

"Son, is everything ok?" Carlisle asked without preamble when he answered the phone.

"Everything is perfect," Edward told him, unable to disguise the smile in his voice.

"That's good to hear," Carlisle answered, "I knew you could do it. You sound so happy."

"I am, I truly am," Edward said, "Bella is sleeping now, but I did not harm her in anyway. I just wanted you to know."

"We're all thrilled here," Carlisle replied, "Emmett isn't even making any jokes at your expense."

Edward laughed.

"Esme and I will be over in the morning," Carlisle continued, "She wanted to bring Bella some breakfast, as there are no groceries in the cottage. I know you intended to come here to get your car, but I thought Esme and I could drive you. So, we'll be over with breakfast, and then we'll come here to get the car."

"Sounds good," Edward agreed, "I want to get back to my wife now. Thanks for everything."

"All right. We'll see you in a few hours."

Edward returned to the bedroom, sliding into bed beside Bella and taking her into his arms.

"I love you so much," he whispered into her hair.

Edward lay holding Bella through the rest of the night, content to watch her sleep, knowing she was happy, knowing she was his forever.

_End Notes:_

_More Honeymoon next chapter._

_Recs_

_I tried to find some special stories this week to fit in with the happiness of this chapter. Nothing super angsty below._

_Angel in the Attic, by Closettwilighter1_

_This is absolutely one of the sweetest AU canon stories I've ever read. Alice has a vision of Bella, knowing she will be Edward's mate, but the vision happens when Bella is just born. The Cullens all go to Forks to get to know her, until she starts to talk about her mysterious friends, and her parents become suspicious. Years later, the Cullens return. Will Bella remember them?_

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5678024/1/Angel_in_the_Attic_

_Resurrection, by TwilightMomofTwo_

_Edward leaves again, after Bella's night of tears, following her visit with Jacob near the end of eclipse. Bella realizes why he left and all the mistakes she has made, and with the help of the Cullens she goes after him. This is a story of growth, learning to communicate, learning to work together, building a strong relationship. This is a very special story._

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5443190/1/Resurrection_


	42. Chapter 42

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Twilight, but I love playing in that world._

_Author notes:_

_I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for such a delay in this chapter! Honestly, I had a hell of a time with this one, rewrote it multiple times, changed, deleted, changed, deleted, edited and nearly tore my hair out. In the end, thanks to Drotuno for helping me so much with this, particularly the final very juicy lemon. I could not have finished this without her. Remind me never to write another honeymoon chapter._

_Thanks as always to everyone who helps me do this: my dear friend and beta, Dooba, Drotuno, PiedPiperOSIB, divine Inspiration and Shannon. There'd be no story without their unending support. Remember, they all have stories here, except for Shannon, and if you're not reading theirs, please check them out!_

_Mostly, thank you, each and every one of you who read, rec, alert, favorite and review this story. Your love of these characters and their story makes me want to keep trying and making it better for all of you. Especially, I love how much you loved their wedding night._

_Now, on with the honeymoon. Did I say Juicy Lemon earlier? Yeah, well, hang on and enjoy!_

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO

Early the next morning, Edward began waking Bella with soft kisses over her eyes, nose, cheeks and lips. He could hear her breathing change, her heartbeat speed up, increasing from the slow cadence of slumber to the more aware pace of her waking.

"Time to wake up, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered, grazing his lips across her cheek and down to her neck.

He was reveling in the warmth of her, the scent of her, because she smelled like him – every inch of her. He'd finally claimed his mate.

Bella stretched, blinking her eyes open and reaching for Edward. She threaded her fingers into his hair to bring him closer, their skin gliding softly together – legs, arms, torsos.

"Good morning, beautiful," Edward said, "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great," Bella smiled, reaching to pull Edward down for a long kiss.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but Carlisle and Esme will be coming over with breakfast and then driving us to the airport."

Bella sat up, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Do I have time to take a shower?"

"Yes you do," he answered, reaching up to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear, "Do you know you are so adorably sleep-rumpled? Anyway, they'll be here in about half an hour."

"Good."

Bella scrambled out of bed and made her way toward the bathroom.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked, admiring the way she looked as she walked naked in front of him, all soft curves, smooth skin, and rosy, glowing cheeks.

"I feel good, great, terrific," Bella said, spinning to face him, "I've never felt better, and I'm so damn happy!"

Edward raced to her and hugged her. With the tips of his fingers, he trailed down her spine, only to cup her bottom, giving it a gentle squeeze. He knew full well that they didn't have time for any of the things flickering through his mind.

"You make me so happy saying that. And yes, I feel the same. In fact, I would desire strongly to make love to you again right this minute. Watching you move around like that does interesting things to me."

Edward's voice was husky, and he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"I would love that, too," she sighed, pressing herself closer to him, "But I guess we'd better wait till we get to Isle Esme."

"No, we don't have time, if we want to catch our plane. May I shower with you, my wife?"

"You never need to ask," she laughed, "In fact, I don't know if I ever want to bathe or shower without you anymore."

"As you wish, my lady," he replied, scooping her up into his arms, "I think I would enjoy agreeing to that."

They took a fast but fun shower together. They took turns washing each other, trying not to start things they didn't have time to finish.

Edward felt different than he ever had. There was a deep sense of complete joy and bliss that had seemed to reach into every part of his being overnight. He'd been happy throughout his relationship with Bella; he'd felt contentment he'd never believed he could find. But this was something new, something deeper, more intense and all-encompassing. Marrying Bella, making love to her, it had all changed him, and he knew he'd never be the brooding mess he was before she'd come into his life.

No more emo Eddie, he thought with a chuckle.

"What's funny?" Bella asked.

"I was thinking about how happy I am and contemplating that Emmett would have to find another nickname for me."

"That's true," she said, "He sure can't call you emo these days."

Edward tried to explain to her how he was feeling. He found it was nearly impossible to put in simple words, but as always, Bella seemed to understand right away.

"I get it," Bella said, "I think I feel the same way, but I wouldn't know how to explain it to anyone."

They dressed quickly, in comfortable clothes for traveling. Alice had wanted to get Bella a special outfit for the trip, but Bella had refused, stating that she'd be wearing jeans, considering she'd be squeezed on an airplane for a good portion of the day.

There was a knock at the door, and at Edward's soft call to enter, Carlisle and Esme walked into the cottage.

"Good morning," Esme cried, rushing to hug the newlyweds.

"Good morning, Mom," Bella answered, hugging Esme tightly, "Edward told me what you said to Renée yesterday. Thank you so much."

"Of course, darling," Esme said, "I didn't want anything or anyone to cause you any problem on your special day. Come sit down. I've got some pastries and coffee for you."

As Bella made her way to the table to eat, Carlisle stopped her to give her a hug. He looked her over quickly, seeing nothing but happiness shining from her.

"It's good to see you looking so well, my daughter," he said, kissing the top of her head, "And you, Edward, I've never known you so happy. Congratulations, both of you."

Bella blushed.

"Beloved, you're embarrassing her," Esme admonished.

Carlisle sat by Bella, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said, "I truly didn't mean to embarrass you. Nothing is really private in our family, and Edward has been so worried about the wedding night. He would rather have played chess all night, if there was any danger he'd hurt you. So, I'm congratulating him for putting his fears aside and loving his wife, and I congratulate you for helping him see that he never could hurt you. I'm so proud of you both. Are you bothered by Esme and me coming over this morning?"

Bella hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not bothered at all," she said, "It's unconventional, sure, but our family isn't exactly the norm. And I know you'd want to be sure, for both our sakes, so thanks, Dad."

Carlisle smiled, relieved.

"This was the perfect breakfast," Bella said when she was finished, "Let me run and brush my teeth, and then you can pack my toiletries, love. Everything else is ready to go."

"Actually, Alice packed you a toiletry bag already," Esme told her, "She said that way you could have things for a trip without having to pack the things here at home. She made sure to pack all the products you like to use."

"Oh, that was so nice of her to think of it. Tell her thanks for me?"

"Of course, dear."

"I'm actually surprised that Alice held herself back from coming with you this morning," Edward laughed.

"Jasper threatened to cut up her favorite outfit if she did," Carlisle answered.

"No way!" Bella exclaimed, "Wow!"

"We didn't want you bombarded this morning," Esme said, "But we have to run back to the house to get the car, so brace yourself."

They all laughed. Edward helped Bella onto his back for the run through the woods, while Esme and Carlisle carried the luggage.

When they reached the house, everyone rushed out to say hello and goodbye. Emmett snatched Bella from Edward's back, swinging her around in his usual way and kissing her on the cheek.

"Well, well, my Bellarina and my little Eddie finally traded in their V-cards, huh?" Emmett bellowed.

"Emmett!" everyone shouted, as Rose pulled Bella away.

"Sorry, sorry," Emmett mumbled, "Come on, I behaved last night, you know. You all didn't expect that to continue, did you? Don't you know me better than that?"

He clapped Edward on the back.

"I'm proud of you, Edward," he thought, "Seriously, I'm proud. I knew you could do it without hurting her."

Jasper just nodded at Edward, smiling.

"The bliss coming off you two sure makes it nice around here," Jasper added aloud.

Rose hugged Edward and Bella, and then Alice threw herself at Bella, squealing.

"I didn't look, I promise!" Alice cried, "I mean, who wants to see that? But I always knew you'd be ok. And now, in every way that matters, you are my sister. I'm so happy!"

Bella laughed and hugged her back.

"Ok, if you're all through commenting on our sex life," Edward murmured wryly, "We really need to get going, or we'll miss the flight."

Everyone called goodbye, as Carlisle and Esme got in the front of his Mercedes.

"Too bad you guys wanted to get married during the school year," Emmett said, "Your honeymoon is only a week long."

"We'll have plenty of time for lots of honeymoons soon enough," Bella said, "Thanks everyone; see you in a week."

Edward and Bella got into the car, and Carlisle pulled away.

The trip to Isle Esme seemed to take forever. Both Bella and Edward were eager to get there, just to be alone and enjoy being married. They had decided to travel by commercial flights, so that nobody in the family had to fly them, and so Edward could just focus on being with his wife.

Throughout the long day of travel, they couldn't seem to keep from touching each other. They held hands on the plane. Edward asked the flight attendants for a blanket for Bella, and under its cover, he would slip his fingers under Bella's t-shirt, tantalizing her, making her wish she was bold enough to join the mile high club. She teased him back, mimicking his movements, pretending to brush his crotch accidentally. They laughed together at their games and counted the hours and minutes till they reached the island.

By the time they reached Rio de Janeiro, Bella was beginning to feel tired. In the taxi, on the way to the docks, she leaned against Edward's chest, fighting back yawns.

"Tired, love?" Edward asked.

"A little," she admitted, "But it's just from all the travel, you know. Flying has that effect on me."

"We'll arrive at the docks in three minutes, and then I'll see if I can't wake you up a bit before we reach the island."

"Mmm, that sounds intriguing," Bella murmured in his ear, giving the ear a tiny nip, and Edward chuckled.

"Oh, are you going to play?" he asked, nibbling on her ear in return, careful to keep his teeth from breaking the skin.

They arrived at the dock just then.

"Damn," Bella said, "Things were getting interesting there."

"Do not worry," Edward replied, "Things are only beginning to get interesting now, and I am confident they shall become even more so very soon."

Edward paid the driver quickly, and shouldering their bags, he led Bella to the boat.

As they sped across the sea toward Isle Esme, Bella stood close to Edward, her arm around his waist, laughing as the wind and spray blew in her face. She loved the feel of Edward's arms handling the boat, loved the confidence that seemed to flow out of him as he steered.

Edward loved just watching her, seeing the delighted grin on her face, watching as her hair blew around her, feeling the warmth of her body against his.

Bella ran her hand up Edward's arm, and he felt as if the electricity of her touch would sear into him, marking him as hers forever. They both just wanted to get to the island and fall into each other, making love for hours, almost unable to tell where one ended and the other began. They each felt a compelling need to come together.

"At last," Edward said, "About five minutes, and we'll be at the dock."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

When they arrived Edward tied the boat securely and took Bella in his arms, carrying her up the shore to the house.

"I need a human minute or two," Bella told him, "Wait for me."

"I'll bring up the luggage, while you do that," Edward answered, "I'll be waiting for you."

Bella remembered her way around the house and quickly went to the bathroom. She fumbled in her purse, looking for the travel brush and toothbrush with toothpaste, thankful Alice had suggested doing so. She brushed her long hair and cleaned her teeth. She splashed cold water on her face, debating whether or not she wanted to take a shower, after the long day of travel. Deciding it would be more fun to take a shower with Edward later, Bella opened the door and went to find her husband.

"Do you feel better?" Edward asked, taking her into his arms.

"Very much so."

"Are you hungry?" he asked, "You didn't eat much on the plane."

"Ugh, airline food!" Bella groaned, "Even in first class it's horrible. But, no, I'm not hungry. Not for food, anyway."

"Mmmmh," Edward purred, "And what would tempt your appetite, sweet girl?"

"You, just you," she whispered.

"I love how you think," Edward growled, "I feel as if I cannot wait another minute to be with you again."

"Then don't."

Edward pulled Bella hard against him, slamming his lips on hers, kissing her passionately. He pulled away, leaving her breathless, and taking her hand, he led her to the bedroom.

They made gentle tender love that night, followed by showering together and then Edward fixing a light dinner for Bella.

It was the beginning of a magical week for them both, a time of love, conversation, exploration and bonding, a time they would always cherish. The days flowed one into the next. They swam and hiked, made love whenever they wanted, and talked about every big and little thing.

Every night, Bella lay against Edward, skin to skin. Alice had packed a variety of pretty nightgowns for her to wear, but she found that what she loved most was to feel her bare skin pressed against Edward's naked body. Edward enjoyed it as much as she did, and they both felt even closer to each other through the contact of their bodies.

One day, as they lay entwined on their bed, Edward brought up the subject of Bella's change.

"When would you like it to happen?" he asked, wrapping a lock of Bella's hair around a finger.

"I don't have a specific date in mind," she answered, "I figured sometime this summer. Charlie will know what's happening, but Renée and my other friends would expect me to be going off to college. I think that would be the perfect transition time. Maybe in August?"

"That sounds feasible," Edward said, "People will be expecting you to leave town to go to school, so we can all leave after your change."

"Should we leave before my change?" Bella asked, running her hand down Edward's chest.

"We would have had to leave before Sam changed the treaty," he explained, "But, I think that now, we could stay a while. Maybe even get you through your newborn year in familiar surroundings for you."

"But how could we hide my presence?"

"Charlie and the Pack would know," Edward mused, "Anyone else who knows you would be gone to college. I believe Angela and Ben are going to University of Washington, planning to stay in the dorms there. Nobody else from high school will even care or notice."

"True," she murmured, kissing the path her hand had taken a moment before.

"Are you trying to distract me, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward flipped her onto her back, hovering over her.

"No, indeed not," she laughed, "I was just trying to get a different kind of attention from you."

"I'll give you attention," he crooned as he lowered his head.

Taking a nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, Edward drifted another hand underneath his wife and cupped her bottom. He gave it a long, gentle squeeze.

"That's the attention I wanted," Bella gasped, pressing his head harder against her.

"You are a dangerous creature," he whispered, his cool breath ghosting across now wet flesh sending chills down her spine. "And I would not have you any other way."

She giggled, pulling and tugging at him until he relented and braced himself over her. Edward grinned, loving the carefree, happy, yet terribly wanton sound. But he loved even more the sounds she made as he slid home deep inside of her.

As the days passed, Bella and Edward felt their bond tightening and strengthening. Edward, who had always been so careful with every movement around Bella, found that he could relax and be more intimate with her in little ways. When she'd fix a meal, he would often come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck, running his hands over her. They had been nearly inseparable for many months, and yet they still found so many things to discuss, learning more about each other than they had known before.

Edward told her about his life before his change, what he could remember of it, and she talked about her life with her mom. He told her of the places he'd been with Carlisle and the family, and she talked about the way her parents had taught her to be independent. They both talked about how they'd each felt out of step with those around them and how they'd each wondered if they'd ever find someone who would know them completely, that one other being with whom they could be completely themselves.

"Have you thought about what you'd like to do after your newborn year?" Edward asked one afternoon as they lay on the beach, "The world is open to you. College, travel, anything you want."

"I think I would like to go to college eventually," she said, "Maybe study literature, or disability law, or psychology, or social work, or—"

Edward laughed, pulling his girl closer. "Love, you can study all those things," he reminded her, "You can get as many degrees in as many fields of interest as you like. There will be no limit on time or what you can do with that time. Carlisle was thinking that our next move could be to the area around Dartmouth, where we could all take classes. Would you like to go Ivy League?"

"Can't you see Charlie, if I graduated from a school like that?" Bella smiled at the thought, "He'd be so proud he'd just about pop. I think I'd like to do that."

"Then that is what we shall plan to do," he said, "I think you'll love college."

"How would you like to go to the mainland tomorrow?" Edward asked one night, "I want to take my beautiful wife out for a night of dinner and dancing."

"That sounds perfect," she replied, "I love our little paradise bubble here, but one evening out would be great."

Early the next evening, Edward steered the boat toward the mainland.

"Someday, we shall come back and spend much more time here in Brazil," he told Bella as he held his arms around her, his hands on the wheel. "And I don't want to leave our paradise for long. But you deserve a special night on your honeymoon."

"Hmmm," Bella said contemplatively, leaning back against him, "I think I've had nothing but special nights on our honeymoon."

Edward laughed, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"As well as special mornings, and afternoons and evenings," Bella continued.

"My little tease," Edward said, "Be careful, or I may have to make you pay for your teasing."

Bella smiled. She wanted very much to see what Edward would do, and she decided to tease him throughout the rest of the day. She put her arm around his waist and slid her fingers under his shirt, lightly stroking the skin just above the waistband of his pants. She bit her lip when every muscle went taut under her touch, rolling under cool, smooth yet marble-hard skin.

"You are incorrigible," Edward groaned, wishing he could stop right there, in the middle of the ocean, and make love to Bella with only the stars above them as witnesses.

"I'm trying to be," Bella laughed, digging her fingers into his side.

Despite his tough skin, the strong, unyielding vampire still jumped.

Edward had made reservations at an elegant restaurant near a popular Samba dance club. Bella felt proud as she stood beside him, listening to his flawless Portuguese, as he spoke to the host. Sometimes, she wanted to pinch herself to make herself believe that this man, so talented, kind and loving, was really hers, her husband. She held his arm tightly as they followed the host to their table, keeping her body close to his, loving the feel of their bodies brushing as they walked.

Everything about the night and the atmosphere excited her. Why had they thought it would be good to spend the evening in Rio anyway? All she wanted to do was to grab Edward and make love to him again and again.

As Edward assisted Bella into her chair at their table, she slid her fingers slowly down his arm, rubbing circles in the palm of his hand.

"I love the way your skin feels," she murmured to him.

Edward loved this playful teasing side of Bella. He was thrilled that she felt comfortable enough to let her sensual side show with him. He pulled his chair close to hers, so he could be touching some part of her all evening.

Throughout dinner, Bella tried to do little things to tease Edward. She rubbed his leg with her foot, then entwined her leg with his. She ran her hand up his thigh, getting close to his crotch and then moving her hand back to his knee.

The air between them was charged with sexual tension. Edward took her fork and fed her, his eyes darkening every time she languidly sucked the food into her mouth. Occasionally, Bella bit her lip or twirled a piece of hair around her finger, and Edward wished they were on the island so he could take her right then and there.

"Are you trying to kill me, love?" Edward asked, watching as Bella licked some whipped cream off the dessert spoon.

"Who me?" she answered with sweet innocence, "I'm not doing anything."

"Only driving me crazy," he laughed, "Didn't I warn you about what would happen if you kept teasing me?"

Bella blinked her eyes, saying nothing.

"Do you want to go back to the island now?" Edward asked.

"Absolutely not, Sir," she answered, "You promised we'd go dancing, and I want to go dancing right now."

Edward's whole body reacted to the way Bella called him Sir. He was hard in an instant. He had to shake off visions of sweet brown eyes gazing up toward him as he took control of her. The vision switched, and his innocent wife was then looming over him, commanding his every move.

He just wanted her. And he now understood – utterly and completely – how his brothers, his father could just lose train of thought, concentration, and forget all but their mates when they walked into the room. He finally just got it. The presence of his mate, his wife, his sweet girl was the only thing that mattered on the entire planet. He was drawn to her, like gravity. Edward could truly understand that it wasn't just lust or attraction or even love that pulled his brothers and his father to their wives; it was the need to mate.

They walked hand in hand to the Samba club, where Edward and Bella hardly spent a moment off the dance floor. Bella ran her hand down his chest, nibbled on his ear, and let her body slide against him when he dipped her in the dance. She ground herself against him, pretending it was an accident and delighted at the feel of his body, the evidence of how much he wanted her.

Around them, Edward could hear the thoughts of the other people in the club. Some women were looking at him, imagining him dancing with him. He discarded those thoughts, like he was used to do. Some of the men around them had noticed Bella, and their lustful thoughts he was unable to ignore as they fantasized about Bella's lithe body moving like that against them instead of Edward.

He realized how much he had changed in such a short time when he noticed that those thoughts did not make him jealous and angry. Instead, they made him want Bella even more as he basked in the knowledge that she was his, only his, forever.

"Do you know, Mrs. Cullen," Edward breathed in her ear, "That I can smell how very aroused you are at this moment?"

Bella felt like her desire quadrupled at those words, and she pressed her body against his.

"Please, love, can we leave now?" she begged.

Edward rushed them from the dance floor, stopping for a brief moment at their table to pick up Bella's purse and cane. They left the club, taking a cab back to the docks to return to the island. As they neared the spot where their boat was moored, Bella stopped walking, laying a hand on Edward's arm.

"Would you check my shoe?" Bella asked, "I think the strap might have come undone or something. I wouldn't want to trip over it on the boat."

Edward knelt to check her shoe. Bella tangled her fingers in his hair as he did so, pressing his head against her stomach.

"Hmmm," Bella mused, tickling the back of his neck, "I think I kinda like this thing of having a man kneeling at my feet."

Edward growled. He leaped to his feet at his natural speed. Grabbing Bella, he flung her over his shoulder and jumped onto the boat.

"Ah, my love," he said still growling, "You have been taunting me all night, and I am ready to take my revenge."

Bella trembled with excitement when he leaped on board the boat. "Do you promise?" she asked huskily as he set her down, purposefully allowing their bodies to slide together until her toes touched the deck.

"Oh, indeed I do. I shall have my wicked way with you tonight."

Bella grinned.

Edward pushed the boat to its maximum speed, all the while keeping Bella next to him. When they reached the island, Edward swept Bella into his arms and ran to the house, Bella giggling the whole time. As he set her on her feet inside the house, Bella took off running toward their bedroom.

"Big scary vampire can't catch me," she called over her shoulder.

"You can't hide from me, little human," he teased.

The only answer he received was an airy giggle.

Edward began to stalk toward the bedroom. He felt a sudden need to catch her, trap her, claim her.

His pace was measured and slow. He purposely made noise, since Bella couldn't peek to see where he was.

Bella stood in the corner, pretending to hide. He could pinpoint exactly where she was, her racing heart giving her away. He could smell her arousal, hear her heavy breathing, see where she'd disturbed the rug with a small footprint. Edward was built as the ultimate machine for hunting, though this wasn't a chase for food. This was a need that wholly overshadowed the call for blood.

"You can't find me," she sang.

"I'm getting closer," Edward cooed as he crept into the bedroom, purposely causing the door to bump against the wall as he entered.

The sound of the doorknob hitting the wall was the last clue Edward gave her. Silently, he moved across the room and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Ha, I've caught you at last," he whispered in her ear, "And now, you are mine. Whatever shall I do with you?"

Edward twirled Bella to face him. He picked her up and spun her, gently pressing her into the wall next to the very spot where she'd been hiding. Warm arms and strong legs wrapped around him, and for a split second, he wondered if he was scaring her, but the scent of her desire increased, her eyes darkened, and the sensual moan she breathed against his lips told him that she definitely wasn't scared.

She was so very turned on.

"You know, sweet girl, you can't hide from me," Edward purred, allowing a touch more of his weight to bear down on her as he nuzzled her nose – up one side and down the other.

Bella's eyes fluttered closed for a second, as she could feel every single inch of his want for her in the exact spot she needed him. It was all she could do to hold still, not to roll and grind against him. It was as if her body was taking control. She could feel his strength, his power as he held her up against that wall. They'd made love so many times that she'd lost count, but this was different. This was charged and electric, almost dangerously so. This was beyond wanting to make love, because the need was so fierce.

Bella caught her breath, whispering, "Well, now that you have me, what will you do with me?"

Edward paused, coming so very close to blurting out every wicked thing that had crossed his mind. He'd lived a very long time, seen every lust-filled thought, and relived every carnal memory until they were all a blur inside his head. But suddenly, they all came into sharp focus. No longer were they the faceless human fantasies he'd suffered in classes, or his siblings not guarding their minds, or even the brief moments of attraction that the recent Samba club patrons had had towards his beautiful bride. No, these were sharp, clear desires, and they all featured the girl he was holding. And himself.

"Bella, I-" his voice trailed off.

He squeezed his eyes closed, fighting the desire, almost compulsion, to shred her clothes and take her hard against the wall. He could truly hurt her, but the need to claim his mate was overwhelming.

Bella felt the change in Edward, as he went from tense, charged, and almost feral, to beginning to calm and loosening his hold on her.

"Tell me, Edward. Just say what you're thinking," she stated, reaching for his face.

Her brow furrowed when she found his sharp jaw clenched. Without even thinking, she rolled her hips, her apex grinding perfectly over his very hard arousal.

"You've caught me, baby. What will you do?" she urged him again softly, nipping at his lips and pressing against him, her legs tightening around him to keep him close.

Bella had the feeling that he was holding back, and she really didn't want him to hold back. She'd loved the way he felt under her hands, as she held onto his strong, lean body on the dance floor. After clinging to him all night, she wanted to feel that raw power thrusting under her fingers, surrounding her body, and moving inside of her, without the barrier of clothing.

Edward's breath hitched, his eyes closing with every movement Bella made. She was pushing him, and he knew it.

"Love, please. I-" he grunted, a hand slamming against the wall next to her, while the other held her bottom.

Bella didn't flinch with the thick cracking of the drywall. She understood that he had to let some of his tension out somewhere.

"Tell me," she commanded.

Edward's eyes shot to Bella, and he could see that she was feeling the same want, the same restraint that he was battling. She was gripping his shirt in tiny fistfuls, practically shaking. The slow blinking of her eyes, her heavy breathing, and the trembling in her thighs told him everything. He moaned with a longing that he never really knew he had, leaning in to kiss her hard and deep. Claiming her mouth with long, slow sweeps of his tongue, careful of his teeth, he lost himself in her for just a brief moment.

Bella threaded her fingers into his hair, keeping him close and losing the last bit of her restraint. She couldn't stop her body's needs. Pulling him in with her legs as tight as she could – or as much as Edward would allow – she finally pressed herself against him, trying to find the right spot, the perfect friction, because she needed her husband with a want that she thought might be about to drive her mad. She didn't understand it, but she didn't question it, either.

When his wife finally succeeded in popping open a few buttons on his shirt, only to slide fiery warm hands inside and over his shoulders, Edward couldn't hold back any longer. Breaking their kiss, he pressed his forehead to Bella's, a low rumbling growl vibrating around them. His fingers dug into the already shattered wall, causing dust to rain down onto the floor.

"Bella, I just—I want—" he panted, licking his lips and trying to savor every bit of her flavor. "God, I just, fucking _want_ you."

He hated that he'd cursed at such a moment, but he couldn't seem to help it. He noticed how Bella's scent grew stronger, and her heart raced faster, and he knew she hadn't minded his words one bit.

"Yes," Bella whimpered, crashing her mouth to his.

Somehow, something about Edward's calm, smooth, controlled exterior cracking enough for him to curse was just about to cause her to come undone right there against the wall of their bedroom. She'd heard him before, and she wanted to hear more.

"Tell me," she pleaded, frantically pulling at the buttons of his shirt until she could at least shove it part way off his shoulders.

Edward's brow wrinkled with a touch of confusion, but couldn't deny the beautiful girl in his arms anything. At all. Pulling his hand away from the cracked wall, but still holding Bella up, he gripped the material of the dress she was wearing.

"Are you partial to this dress, love?" he asked, his voice raspy and tense, and Bella found it so sexy that she could barely answer him.

Bella shook her head frantically, because she had no recollection at the moment of exactly what dress she'd put on, nor did she care. However, she couldn't help but squeak and break into a laugh when the sound of tearing echoed through the room. Edward had destroyed the dress so carefully that she hadn't even felt the pressure of the material as it was removed from her body. Now that she was clad only in her under things, she could feel the warm sea breeze coming in through the open doors caressing her skin. She felt Edward's hands come to touch and caress her, and she tingled from the sensuality of the breeze and his hands. She gave out a soft delighted giggle.

It was the sound of the sweet, happy giggle that settled Edward's nerves. He gazed up at the beautiful woman in his arms, amazed and thankful, as he finally realized that he could truly be himself – carefully, of course – but he could tell this girl, his wife anything. He could be all of who he was, and she would accept and love him.

"Sweet girl, I want you so badly," he admitted, reaching up to drag her bra strap down her shoulder, opening his mouth to her skin, "It's too much, this feeling. I can't, I don't want to hurt you, but I don't know if I can stop."

"You won't hurt me," Bella vowed, her head falling back as cool lips trailed up her neck, "Oh damn, Edward—please don't stop. I want you—want you—like this."

The last of Edward's restraint and control ebbed away, as if the ocean breeze that had tickled Bella's skin was taking his restraint out to sea. He pulled Bella from the wall and tumbled onto the bed with her, settling between her legs.

"The things I'm thinking, love," he growled softly against her chest.

Edward opened his mouth to bite through the strap of her bra, tossing it away from him. He gazed at her nipples, loving the way they peaked for him. He dragged his tongue across them, reveling in the sounds Bella made as he did.

"The things you're thinking," she gasped.

"They aren't nice things," he told her, with a deep chuckle.

Bella arched her body into his, wrapping her fingers in his hair, gripping as hard as she could.

"I don't want nice, Edward," she said through gritted teeth as he switched to her other breast, "I just want you, all of you. Now."

Edward grinned, his hand slowly slipping between them to the apex of her legs. He loved when her whole body reacted to his touch, loved how she writhed under him.

"You are so very wet and ready for me, aren't you, my love," he said with a sound something between a purr and a growl.

"Yes, yes!"

Bella was on fire for him. His touch, his words, the sounds he was making, combined to drive her ever closer to the edge.

"Edward, please," she begged.

Bella's scent was calling to him, and Edward wanted to taste her, to drink from her at the source. It was more intense that his need for blood. The thought of her blood was such a faraway thought at the moment that it barely registered in his mind.

"I want to taste you, Bella," he told her.

He opened his mouth to her stomach, delving his tongue inside her bellybutton. He loved watching the way she squirmed at the sensation.

Bella's whole body reacted to his honesty. Her fingers twitched in his hair, her breathing stopped for a beat or two, and her hips rose up just a little, as if her whole being was trying to pull him in. But before she could verbally beg him to do it, or something—or just anything, he kept talking. And he kept moving down her body.

"Mmmm, I love your flavor, my Bella. I want to savor all of you."

With a quick snap, Bella's underwear was gone, the pieces tossed to the floor.

"And then I need to be one with you, love," Edward said, inhaling deeply the scent of the soft curls of her mound. "I need you...I want you... I want to..."

"Fuck," Bella finished for him, almost whining the word, because she wanted and needed exactly the same thing, "Edward, _please_, the teasing is killing me!"

The sound of that word escaping his beloved's mouth was all Edward could take. It was naughty, somehow wrong, but unbelievably perfect, considering how electric the room had become. It was just the two of them, in their private bubble, and no words were wrong between them.

Spreading her legs just a bit more, Edward slipped down her body. Bella hooked a leg over his shoulder, the other one falling to the side, but he still spread her open with his fingers. Despite how badly he just wanted to devour her, he knew he had to be very careful with his teeth.

Dragging his nose up the inside of her thigh, he inhaled the scent of her. The fact that it was all for him, that he'd caused it, made a low purr vibrate through him. He carefully flicked his tongue out to taste the flavor, the essence of his Bella.

Bella reacted instantly, the feeling of his cool tongue against her overheated, extra sensitive skin was almost too much. She needed, wanted more. She was so close already, just having his mouth on her down there was overwhelming.

Edward was so hard it was almost painful. He was losing himself in the flavor of her, and he could feel her already starting to come unraveled. She was smooth like silk, sweeter than any blood – animal or human – and she was so very hot against his mouth. The taste of her immediately became his new addiction.

He moaned long and deep when he felt her body twitch against his tongue. Using his thumb, he found that sensitive nerve, swirling gently. When Bella clenched down, and she cried out his name in ecstasy, Edward felt as if nothing could ever matter more than the moment. He felt victorious, triumphant, that he had given her such pleasure.

Bella's breathing hitched, stopping altogether when her orgasm crashed down around her. Her back bowed up off the bed, her heel dug into Edward's back, and her hands gripped the covers. As she came down from her high, she realized Edward's hands were holding her hips almost too hard.

"Edward?" she asked, rubbing them until he released them.

Suddenly, Edward's touch left her body, and Bella felt confused and almost bereft.

"Edward?" Bella reached out her hand, "Don't do that, honey, come back to me."

"Bella, I'll hurt you," he muttered from the foot of the bed.

She was shaking her head no before he even finished the sentence.

"No, come here," she ordered, patting the bed beside her, "You will not hurt me. Come to me."

Bella's voice was unwavering, without fear. Edward did as she asked, his clothes shredding in the blink of an eye. He was bound to her, no longer able to refuse to do what she wanted. He needed her too much, and he was terrified that his desire for her would overshadow his control, his duty to protect her.

He sat down beside her, wincing at how hard he was, but his girl slowly climbed onto his lap, cupping his face gently and trapping his hardness between them.

Bella dropped kisses to Edward's nose, cheeks, chin, and finally lips.

"Like this, Edward. You can't hurt me like this," she told him soothingly.

Edward gazed lovingly up at his bride. Despite her humanity, her fragile little frame, she knew exactly what he needed. She was totally right; he was too out of control for her, so he had no alternative but to let her take control.

"Oh, how very much I love you, sweet girl," he told her softly, slipping his fingers into her hair.

He kissed her slowly, languidly, letting just a bit of the edge ebb away.

"I love you, too, baby," Bella answered him, bracing her hands on Edward's strong shoulders as he lifted her up a bit.

Edward's eyes locked onto his wife's face as he positioned himself at her entrance. He was practically shaking with the effort to slow down, to be gentle with his Bella, but it was so very difficult, because he could barely see straight. As he slowly started to sheath himself inside her, he reveled in the feel of her. It was more than the sexual desire raging through him; it was the connection to his mate.

Bella wasn't having slow either, and she completely took control. She rolled her hips just right, taking her husband inside of her fully, finally settling flush to his hips. She cried out at the feel of being completely filled by him. She rolled her hips again, using his shoulder and his neck to hold herself to him.

Edward's eyes rolled back, one hand guiding Bella's hip, while the other flattened against her shoulder blade. There was a part of him that was afraid that he'd hold her too tightly, but she'd been aware enough to stop him before, so he put his faith into his wife to do it again, because there just wasn't anything else he could focus on other than the feel of her moving over him.

It was instinct guiding Bella, only going on what felt good. The sexy noises Edward was emitting told her to keep going. They seemed to find a rhythm, and what could have been awkward, wasn't. At all.

Edward bent Bella back, his lips following the beads of sweat forming on his bride's neck, between her breasts, even in the creases of her elbows. He'd never seen her so beautiful, or as sexy as her hair began to stick to her face. Brushing it back, he then grasped a handful, gently pulling her head back so that he could ravish her neck.

"Come for me, Bella," he whispered, silently pleading with her to let go so that he could come.

Edward was nowhere near being finished with her, but he was so close, his release just on the verge of crashing through him.

Bella let Edward guide her – the speed, the rhythm, and the force. She had unending faith in him that he wouldn't hurt her, despite his own trepidations. He was using more strength, a firmer grip than he normally did with her, but he wasn't hurting her. And his slight loss of control, his unstoppable desire for her was pushing her closer to another climax.

"Edward," she panted, grasping his neck and pulling herself closer to his face.

She kissed him roughly, trying to tell him she was close, unable to find words anymore.

"Fuck," he hissed, his head falling to her shoulder.

Bella's insides fluttered hard around Edward with that last cry from him, and he moaned softly, deeply in her ear. They fell over the edge together. They froze in coital bliss, their mouths brushing softly as they clung to each other.

"Breathe, sweet girl," Edward soothed, though he was having trouble inhaling and exhaling himself.

He drifted his fingers down her sweaty spine, basking in her warmth, her sweet scent that now smelled just a little bit more like him.

Bella huffed a small, light giggle, pressing her lips to his neck and jaw. She rested her forehead against his.

"Guess you caught me," she teased him breathlessly.

He chuckled, grinning up at her.

"Guess I did, Mrs. Cullen," he laughed softly, brushing another kiss across her lips, "You have to be the most dangerous and the most beautiful creature to ever walk the Earth."

Bella laughed, snuggling close to him.

"Did I hurt you, love?" he asked, tucking her sweat dampened hair behind her ears and giving her the once-over.

"Of course not!" Bella scoffed.

Edward laughed again, amazed that he hadn't hurt her in his urgency to be with her. Rolling them both, he lay Bella down and loomed over her, unwilling to separate from her just yet. Their bodies reacted simultaneously, and this time, he took her slowly, lovingly, cherishing his new bride on their honeymoon.

Later, as they lay entwined, Edward stroked Bella's hair, as she tried not to fall asleep.

"I don't want to go home," she said, yawning, "I'm not ready for real life yet."

"Me either. I want to stay here with you, alone in our perfect world. I wish we never had to go back."

"I do miss the family and Charlie," Bella continued, "And I guess we will soon have all the time we could want for being off on our own."

"Indeed we will, love," he said, kissing her softly, "Soon, we shall have forever."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise. Forever, you and me."

_End Notes:_

_Whew! *wipes brow* I hope you all enjoyed that!_

_Recs_

_While You Were Knocked Out Cold, by Melolabel_

_This is sort of loosely based on the movie _While you were sleeping_, which is my favorite romantic comedy. The story is funny, touching, sad and just wonderful. _

_http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/7127476/1_

_The Count of Tuscany, by Withany_

_Amazing story! Very bad Volturi, kidnapped Bella, worse than dead Edward, poor sweet Seth in the middle of it all. I find long drawn out angst hard to read, but this story is adventure and thriller in the most glorious sense, and I found myself on the edge of my seat with each chapter just panting for more. _

_http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/6464496/1/The_Count_of_Tuscany_


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight

Important author Note:

This will be the last chapter before the holidays. I did it this way, because the next chapter will be big and action-packed and will probably have one hell of a cliff hanger. I have company coming for Christmas, so I won't be able to write during that time. I didn't want to leave you that way, if it could be over two weeks till you get the next chapter. I'm so excited about the next part of the story, as it's what I've been working toward since the beginning. So, enjoy this somewhat transitional chapter.

Also, I did mention this a few chapters ago, but I'm still getting asked, will there be a baby. No, there won't be a baby in this story. It doesn't fit with what I had planned and would only complicate where I'm going. I'm not opposed to Edward and Bella and babies, though I am opposed to wolves imprinting on them. But babies don't work for this story.

Thanks, as always to Dooba, the wonderful and great, my beta and friend and the one who keeps me going when I get frustrated. Thanks as well to Divine Inspiration, Drotuno PiedPiperOSIB and Shannon. Chris, thanks for reminding me about Chief Swan, adding that part really makes the chapter better!

Ok, our honeymooners come home. Let's welcome them.

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE

Edward and Bella arrived home on Sunday and found the entire family, as well as Charlie, waiting for them at baggage claim.

"Everyone came to pick us up," Edward told Bella, "Even Charlie. Alice looks like she'll take off into space if she doesn't stop bouncing."

"I've missed you!" Alice squealed, launching herself at the couple and hugging them both.

"I'd like to tell you we missed you, Pixie," Bella teased.

"Brat," Alice laughed.

"Welcome home baby girl," Charlie said quietly, hugging his daughter, "You look beautiful. Edward, welcome home."

Everyone hugged everyone. Jasper and Emmett grabbed the luggage, and they all headed out to the cars.

"Edward and Bella," Carlisle directed, "Charlie came with us in the Mercedes. Why don't you ride with us too, so Charlie can have some time with you?"

"We'll see you back at the house," Alice called, as the others climbed into Emmett's Jeep.

"Did you have a good time?" Esme asked, once they were out of the airport.

"Definitely," Bella smiled, "No girl could have had a better honeymoon."

"I can agree with that," Edward said, wrapping an arm around his bride, "No man could be happier than I am at this moment."

"That's good to know," Carlisle said.

"Dad, you're quiet," Bella commented, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, of course I am," Charlie ruffled her hair, "I was just sitting here trying to make myself believe this is all real and you are a married woman now."

"I know," Bella answered, reaching for Charlie's hand, "It does sometimes feel surreal, even to me. But you're not losing me. I'll be over often. I need to keep cooking for you and keep you healthy."

"Now, Bells," Charlie argued, "I've been cooking for myself for a long time. It's not your job to take care of your dad. Besides, Esme has filled my freezer to the bursting point while you kids were gone."

"We all want you around for a long time," Esme chided him, "You will start eating better."

"Mama Bear has spoken," Charlie laughed.

"Any news in the town?" Bella asked, "I know we were only gone a week, but it feels as if we've been gone much longer."

"And no time at all," Edward added.

"Well, something bad did happen this week," Charlie sighed, "Harry Clearwater died of a heart attack."

"Oh no!" Bella cried, "Oh, Dad, I'm so sorry. I know he was a close friend of yours. How are you doing? What about Sue and Leah and Seth?"

"I'm ok. I'm sad of course, but it's much worse for the family. I've been helping them out as much as I can. On top of that, Seth was so upset that he went through the change and phased. He's part of the pack now."

"Gosh, he's only a kid," Bella said, "Is he even a teenager yet?"

"He's 14," Charlie said, "But, that boy is a naturally happy and content person. He's torn up about his dad but he's happy about the wolf thing."

"Sam wants to bring him over to meet us," Carlisle said, "He's waiting till you two are home, because Emily wanted to see you."

"Cool," Bella said.

"We got your rooms all ready for you," Esme said, "We know you can't live in the cottage till after your change. There's no safe accessible way for you to get anywhere, and you'd be cut off. So, we took out part of the wall between yours and Edward's rooms. We put in a connecting door, so you can close off the bedroom if you want. So now, you have the bedroom you've always had, and Edward's room is a sort of sitting room and study. Your books and computer are there, as well as Edward's furniture and music and various things."

"It sounds perfect," Bella said, "Thanks, Esme. And everyone, of course."

They dropped Charlie off at home first. Bella and Edward went to the door with him.

"I'll miss you, Bells," Charlie said gruffly, "Don't be a stranger."

"I'll miss you too."

Charlie and Bella hugged for a long moment.

"Take care of her, Edward," Charlie said, letting her go at last.

"I will," Edward said, "Do not fear for her."

"I don't, son, not with you."

Charlie reached out to shake Edward's hand. They looked solemnly at each other, and then Charlie clapped him on the shoulder.

"I love you, Dad," Bella said, hugging him once more.

"Love you too," Charlie said.

Edward led Bella back to the car. Charlie stood on the porch, watching, till the car turned the corner and went out of his sight.

"Be safe and happy, my heart," Charlie whispered to the night.

Walking into his house, Charlie thought how thankful he was that he knew all the truth. He didn't think he could have born it if someday in the future; he'd gotten a frantic call telling him Bella was dead. The house was too quiet, too empty of her footsteps, the sound of her computer, the sight of her smile. He got a beer from the refrigerator and went to sit in his recliner.

"Need some noise in this place," he muttered, reaching for the remote.

When they arrived at their house, Alice and Rose went upstairs with Bella, to show her what had been done to the rooms, while Edward went to talk to Carlisle for a few minutes. Esme went to the kitchen to fix a light dinner for Bella.

"You both look so happy, son," Carlisle thought to Edward, "I'm so pleased for you."

Edward couldn't help but grin.

"I never knew it could be like this," Edward said, "Everything I've seen and heard in people's thoughts, and I still really couldn't have imagined this kind of closeness. It's like Bella and I have reached a completely different plain of intimacy."

"That's how it is when we are fully joined with our mates," Carlisle agreed, "And it will only grow stronger over the years."

"It's hard to imagine it getting better, but I guess it must, particularly after she is changed."

Carlisle nodded.

Edward moved restlessly. Carlisle watched him, a teasing grin on his face.

"Already you can't bear to be away from her," he laughed, "Go on, go back to your bride. I'm sure she'll need help fending off your sisters and their curiosity."

"Tell her dinner is ready," Esme thought, "Just some soup and a grilled cheese sandwich."

"Thanks, Esme," Edward called to her.

Edward ran up the stairs to his Bella.

They spent a quiet evening with the family. School would be starting again the next day, and Bella was already tired from the day of travel.

"I laid out your outfit for the morning," Alice told her, as she and Edward prepared to retire for the evening, "It's hanging on the back of your desk chair."

"I can pick out my own clothes," Bella said.

Alice laughed.

"Not anymore," Rose said, "Alice picks out all our clothes for school. She likes doing it, and so we accommodate her. You'll get used to it."

Bella laughed and groaned.

"It's all part of being a member of this crazy family," Emmett added.

"It's just those nice black jeans of yours and the blue sweater," Alice explained, "I won't put you in something that will make you uncomfortable. I may try pushing you a bit, later, but it's important for you to feel comfortable and confident at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess we'll be the target of all the gossip tomorrow," Bella said, "Thanks, Alice."

"By the way, Bella," Carlisle called, "Don't forget to stop in the office tomorrow and change your address and name with the school."

"I've already got a copy of our wedding license ready to take with us tomorrow," Edward said.

"Goodnight everyone," Bella said, as she and Edward closed their bedroom door.

Bella didn't want to get up the next morning. She'd gotten used to the lazy pace of the days on Isle Esme.

"Remind me why I'm not home schooled," she grumbled to Edward, stretching.

"Because if you were, we would not have met."

Bella turned to him, finding his lips for a morning kiss.

"Good reason," she said, "But somehow, I think we would have met anyway. Destiny and all that jazz."

"You might be right," Edward answered, "Come, let's take a shower."

When they arrived at school, the students who were near the parking lot, stopped to stare. Everyone had heard that Edward and Bella had gotten married, and they all stopped to watch, as the couple and Alice walked toward the office.

"Hey, Bella, when you gonna start showing?" Lauren sneered, "Or did you conveniently happen to lose the baby?"

Edward snarled angrily.

"Let me handle this," Alice told him, "Go to the office with Bella."

Bella held her head high, pretending she hadn't heard Lauren's spiteful words. Edward squeezed her hand and continued toward the office.

Alice whirled back to Lauren and her group of hangers-on, letting some of her human facade drop, just enough to cause Lauren to back up.

"What the hell is your problem?" Alice hissed, "If you had even a particle of the brain cells of the average person, you'd realize that Bella and Edward got engaged in November, and this is March. If she had been pregnant, and if that was why they got engaged, she would have been several weeks along. If Bella was pregnant, as you so viciously like to say, nobody would be able to miss the fact by now. Not to mention, can you really imagine that Chief Swan would have let them wait four months to marry?"

"I'm just trying to stick up for your brother and family," Lauren whined, "Poor Edward deserves better than to be saddled with a freak and an unwanted child."

"I think you must be crazy," Alice growled, "Look, Edward and Bella are married, and if you weren't so lost in your jealousy, you'd take a moment to notice that my brother is happier than he's ever been. Besides, whether he is or is not, it's none of your business. You should get a handle on that malicious nature of yours, because it won't be tolerated in the real world. Grow up and get a life. Leave my family alone."

Alice turned her back on Lauren and went to meet Edward and Bella, as they exited the office.

"Wow, alice, I've never known you to lose your temper like that," Bella exclaimed after hearing the story, "You know, she doesn't bother me anymore, but I love you for sticking up for us."

"I'd just had enough," Alice said, "I'm thankful we only have a couple more months of high school and that we won't see her again after graduation."

"She'll probably be the one to get pregnant at a young age," Bella mused, "But whatever happens, she's not our problem."

"Did her words hurt you, love?" Edward asked, as they settled into their first class.

"No, she doesn't hurt me anymore," Bella said, "Sure, she did, in the beginning, when I first moved here. But I stopped letting her bother me a long time ago."

Lauren's behavior was swept away in the genuine congratulations of some of the other students throughout the day. Angela and Ben welcomed them back, and even Jessica stopped to congratulate them. The teachers didn't say anything one way or the other, and by the end of the week, the rumor mill of Forks High had moved on, finding interest in other students. By the time the first week back had ended, everyone had fallen into the routine of having Bella living with them, and it felt almost as if things had never been different.

"Sam would like to come over this Saturday," Carlisle told the family one evening, "Emily wants to see Bella, and Sam wants to introduce Seth to us. Apparently, Seth has no preconceived ideas about the evils of vampires, and he's excited to get to know us. Sam said Jake would like to come with them."

"Oh, that's so sweet about Seth," Bella said, "Looks like all our work to befriend the Pack is paying off."

"Thanks to you," Edward agreed, kissing her cheek.

"We should invite them for dinner," Esme suggested, "I would enjoy cooking a big feast. Bella, why don't you invite Charlie as well?"

"I think that's a good idea," Edward said, "During our honeymoon, we had a talk about—"

"Oh, man, you actually spent time talking on your honeymoon!" Emmett bellowed, "What's wrong with you two?"

"Shut up, Emmett," several voices cried at once.

"Seriously, Teddy?" Bella questioned, "We actually did talk, a few times anyway."

She blushed.

"I'm sorry," Emmett hung his head, "It's just so fun to tease you both. Edward used to get all huffy, and Bella still blushes. But I'll behave."

"For now, he'll behave," Jasper commented to the air.

"As I was saying," Edward began again, "We spoke about Bella's change and came up with a plan. If it's ok with the wolves, and the family and Charlie, of course, we'd like to stay here for the first year."

"And I'd like to be changed sometime in August," Bella added, "Everyone we know from school will be going off to college, and it won't seem odd for me to drop out of sight. Charlie will know the truth, and eventually, I might be in control enough to see him."

"This sounds like a good plan," Carlisle said, "Is there a reason you wanted to stay in the area for the first year?"

"We don't know how Bella will react to the transformation," Edward explained, "We don't know for sure that it will restore her sight. We don't know, even if it does, if adding vision to the array of new abilities, strength, stronger senses, possible talent, might be overwhelming in the beginning. Bella feels she would be more comfortable in familiar surroundings."

Bella nodded.

"I know that nothing can prepare me for the change," she said, "You've all tried to explain it, but it's one of those things that can't really be understood till I experience it. As long as you all agree, and the wolves give permission, I'd like to be here. I know this house well and am comfortable in general in the environment. I think that might make it easier than being in a new place."

"I agree with everything you've both said," Jasper spoke up, "In fact, I'd been thinking along the same lines and would have suggested it, if you hadn't brought it up first. Anything that will help Bella deal with the aftermath will be a plus for her and all of us."

"I was thinking of mid August," Bella offered, "Maybe around the 13th, a month before my birthday."

"Do you have a plan for how you'd like it to happen?" Esme asked.

"Not exactly," Bella answered, "I'd almost like it to be a surprise. But I do know that I want to have seen Charlie near the time, and I want all of you around, so I'd like it to happen here. I know Edward will need everyone to help him through the days I'm changing, since you all tell me it's so terribly painful."

"I thought you might have some romantic notion of having Edward bite you while making love," Alice giggled, winking at Edward.

"I thought about that," Bella admitted, blushing, "But I don't see how Edward could consider doing something to me that will cause me excruciating pain during the most intimate special moments between us."

"She's right about that," Edward said, "I'd have tried it for her, if she really wanted it, but I'd rather not do it that way. Also, I know I want to be the one to initiate the transformation, but I want Carlisle near. I want Emmett and Jasper near, all of you, really, just in case."

"Just in case the taste of her blood is too much for you?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes."

"We'll all help you," Emmett promised, all teasing gone, "We won't risk Bellarina in any way, and we'd never let you do something that would destroy you both. Trust us."

"He's right," Carlisle agreed, "I think you have both put a lot of consideration into this. Your plan is wise, and we will all help you."

"Thank you," Bella smiled, "That means so much to us, to have all of you supporting us."

"We will invite Sam and the others over," Esme stated, "We will discuss it all with them then. We have the amended treaty, but I'm sure Sam would like to hear these plans as well."

Carlisle rose to call Sam and made the arrangements for a Pack and Cullens barbecue the next weekend.

Seth ended up being a happy friendly kid, excited about his new role in the Pack, sad about his dad and one of the kindest people any of them had met.

"He has the kindest mind I've ever heard," Edward told Bella, "The Pack is lucky to have him with them, lucky to share his thoughts."

"Yeah, we know," Jake said, having overheard the comment, "The circumstances leading up to him becoming one of us suck, but he's a good kid. Even the more volatile brothers can't help liking him."

After the barbecue, everyone sat around on the lawn relaxing before the important conversation began. Charlie had to work and had left after eating, thanking Esme for the invitation.

"Come by tomorrow, Charlie," Edward invited, "And we'll tell you how the discussion went."

"Sounds good to me," Charlie said, "See you tomorrow, bells."

Bella sat between Edward's legs, leaning against his chest. He ran his hands through her hair idly, murmuring to her, telling her what everyone was doing, where everyone was sitting or lying on the grass.

"We have something we'd like to discuss with you, Sam," Carlisle began, "And Jake and Seth as well."

Carlisle went on to explain how Edward and Bella wanted to handle Bella's transformation. Sam listened attentively till Carlisle had finished.

"I think it makes sense," Jake said, "It will be good for you to have familiar surroundings, Bells."

"And we'll get to see you as a vampire," Seth added.

Sam was quiet, thinking. Could he agree to the plan? Could he allow a newly made vampire near the lands he was born to protect? Could he even deny this request, after all the Cullens had done for Emily?

Sam turned to look at Emily. Her face was beautiful, the remnants of the scars left by Paul's claws were nearly impossible to detect. Emily smiled at him and nodded. He looked at Edward and Bella, seeing how their love seemed almost to shine around them.

"You'll keep her from making any mistakes?" Sam asked Edward in his thoughts.

Edward nodded.

"With my whole being," he promised, "I do not want her to regret anything in her new life. I do not want her to slip, even more than you don't want that. She is my world and her grief and guilt would be too much to bear. It might destroy her, and I cannot have that."

Sam looked around at the whole Cullen family.

"Do you all feel this way?" he asked, "Do you all promise to help her and keep her from hurting any humans?"

Everyone nodded.

Bella looked in the direction of Sam's voice.

"Sam, I understand your concerns," she said, "You are a protector, and everything in you must be trying to rebel against the idea of having a newborn vampire in the area."

Sam moved to kneel next to Bella. He took her hand.

"Please know, Bella, it is not against you personally," he said.

"I do know that," she replied, "All I can tell you is that one of my deepest hopes is to be able to spend time with Charlie again, someday. I don't know if I could trust myself to do that, if I slipped and attacked any human in that first year. So, you can be sure that I will be going into it with all of me resolved to be like Carlisle and Rose and never drink human blood."

"I will promise you," Carlisle said, "That if we feel Bella cannot be safe here, we will leave the area immediately. We can go to Alaska, in the middle of nowhere, if we must. We just want to try to stay in this area for that first year."

Sam returned to Emily's side and she took his hand and squeezed it, nodding.

"Very well," Sam said.

He looked at Jacob, who nodded at him.

"We will allow this," Sam said, "I know that you will all keep Bella from hurting anyone. You all love her too much to let anything happen. You all work too hard to protect humans to allow one of your own to slip. We will be able to visit as well and keep Charlie informed of her progress."

"Oh, Sam, that will be wonderful!" Bella cried.

"We will all keep in touch with Charlie, love," Edward promised, "But it will be nice for him to hear from Sam and Jake too."

"And me," Seth said.

They all laughed.

The next day, they explained the plans for Bella's change to Charlie.

"Of course you know I'm happy to hear this," he said, "I wouldn't have wanted you to disappear, though I was expecting you all to have to leave."

"When we do leave, we'll be going to the area around Dartmouth, and I'll be going to college," Bella told him, "You'll be able to see me graduate from college, Dad."

"That'll make me real proud," Charlie said, "But I'll be proud in a couple months too, when you graduate from high school. I've always been proud of you."

The days fell into a pattern. School, homework, studying for finals. At least once a week, Esme had Charlie over for dinner, and every weekend, Bella and some of the others would go to his house and cook enough food to last the next week for him. Graduation was drawing near, the end to high school, for Bella, the beginning of the next phase of her future, and she found herself counting the days till summer. She was ready in her mind and heart and only the need to give Charlie the coming milestones and more time, kept her from asking to have the date of her change moved up.

"I'm ready to begin our forever," she told Edward as they lay tangled together in their bed, "Charlie is the only reason I'm waiting and sticking to our plan."

"I am ready as well," he answered, "I am counting the minutes. But Charlie needs this time. He deserves it too, deserves to see you get your diploma. He's waited a long time to see that day arrive."

"Yes, I know he has. I'm just being selfish."

"No, you are not being selfish," Edward contradicted, "It is natural for you to want to begin your future."

"Sometimes, I have a sort of sense of urgency about it all," Bella fumbled for words to explain, "I feel like circumstances will conspire against us, that something might change. I can't explain it."

"Are you worried?"

"Not exactly worried," she said, "More a feeling of restlessness, I guess."

"Alice is watching the future for us," he said, "Of course, she can only see things as decisions are made that affect the outcomes, but she is vigilant. Don't be afraid of your future, of our future, sweet girl."

"As long as I'm with you, I'm never afraid."

"Good."

Edward rolled her over, hovering above her.

"I want to make love to my wife again," he said, "What do you think of that idea?"

"Why are you waiting?"

He laughed, sliding inside her for the second time that night. They made slow gentle love. They touched each other with soft caresses, exchanged sweet tender kisses and brought each other to climax, crying each other's names, murmuring their love.

When they were finished, Bella fell into peaceful slumber, her vague uneasy feelings forgotten in the comfort of Edward's love.

Graduation finally arrived. Charlie, the Cullens and even Sam, Emily and Jake attended the ceremony to cheer on Edward, Bella and Alice.

"Ugh, these robes are hideous," Alice grumbled as the three graduates got into Edward's car to drive to the high school.

"How bad can they be?" Bella asked, laughing.

"They are a disgusting yellow color," Alice said, "I like yellow normally; it's the color of sunshine. It's happy. But these are just downright ugly."

"Don't stress out," Bella said, "You've been through this before anyway. Couldn't you have skipped the ceremony?"

"Oh sure we could," Alice said, "Nobody is required to attend the ceremony. You could have your diploma mailed to you. But I wanted to do this one, to be with you."

"Oh, that's nice, Alice, thanks."

The graduating class was small, so the ceremony passed quickly. Eric gave a typical valedictory speech. The three Cullens received their diplomas together and in a few minutes, it was all over.

"Everyone is throwing their caps in the air," Edward explained.

Bella laughed and threw hers too.

"Yay, high school is over!' she exclaimed.

"Your first high school graduation," Emmett said, picking her up and swinging her.

The family had all come up on stage and were gathered around Bella and Edward.

"Congratulations, Bells," Charlie said.

He hugged her.

"I'm very proud of my daughter," he continued, "I'm always proud of you, of course, but I'm so proud you made it and you've graduated."

"Thanks, Dad," Bella said.

"Bella, hey, congratulations!" Angela cried, "We made it. Can you believe it?"

Bella hugged her friend.

"Yeah, we made it," she said, "We need to get together this summer, before we all go off to college."

"Definitely," Angela agreed, "I'll call you next week, and we'll see what we can plan. Oh, Ben's waiting. We're going out with my parents. Are you guys all going out?"

"We're going home, and Esme is having a big dinner to celebrate."

Charlie had wanted to take Bella out to dinner at the lodge, Forks finest restaurant, but everyone wanted to celebrate her graduation, and it would be hard to hide that the entire Cullen family didn't eat. So they were all going back to the Cullens instead, and Charlie agreed to take Bella out for dinner the next day, just the two of them.

"Hi Bella," it was Jessica, "I just wanted to tell you good luck with everything. And, I, well, I'm sorry for how mean I was when you first moved here."

"Good luck to you, too," Bella said, "You're going to college, right? University of Washington?"

"Yes," Jessica confirmed, "I heard you guys are going to take a year off to travel."

"Yeah, we are. Then we're going to go to college."

"That sounds like fun," Jessica said, "I hope you'll always be really happy. Good luck."

She moved away to talk to other people, leaving Bella bemused and smiling.

"That was very nice of her," Edward said, "Her thoughts were equally as nice. Too bad she couldn't have been that way before."

"It's just as well this way," Bella said, "One less person to lose eventually."

"True," Edward sighed, thinking of all she would give up for him, "Are you ready to go? It's just you and me. Alice is going with the others."

Bella's slipped her hand into his, and they walked out to the car.

"So, do you feel any different now that you are a real graduate?" Edward asked as he drove toward home.

"Nope, I still feel like me," Bella laughed, "I thought I'd feel different somehow."

"We're that much closer to our forever," Edward said.

"I like the sound of that," Bella said, "That much closer to our forever. Indeed we are."

"Part of me feels like I should regret all that you might be giving up for that forever," Edward commented, "But I just can't. How can I regret knowing that you will be with me for all time?"

"I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Cullen, because I don't and won't regret anything."

"I'm glad to hear that, Mrs. Cullen," he chuckled, "Because I happen to know that our forever is going to be everything I have ever dreamed."

Bella thrilled to hear him talk that way.

"Do you think they'd notice if we didn't arrive at the house right away? I want to make love to my husband right now."

"Your father would certainly notice," Edward laughed, squeezing her hand, "Later, ok?"

"Ok. I'll hold you to that.""

Alice met them at the car when they arrived at the house.

"I thought I was going to have to be making up excuses for your delay to the Chief," she laughed, "I'm glad you decided to come home right away. Esme's very excited about this dinner. It's the last time she'll have a human graduate to celebrate and do something like this for."

"Hell, she can celebrate our graduations when they come," Jacob laughed, "Right, Seth?"

"Yeah, for sure," Seth said, "Damn, Esme can really cook!"

"I've been thinking," Jasper announced as the party was beginning to wind down.

"Ooo, Jas, that could be dangerous," Jake teased, stretching out on the rug.

"Yeah, no kidding," Emmett laughed.

"Boys, that's enough," Esme chastised them, "It's like we added a few more kids to the family with you boys from La Push. Go ahead, Jasper, tell us your idea."

"Yes Mom," Jake and Emmett said together, both flashing Esme a teasing grin and bumping their fists together.

Esme shrugged and began to laugh.

"Ok, ok, children," Jasper tried again, "Since we're all together, I was thinking we could talk about the nomads. Alice thinks they will be coming in the next few weeks. Her vision of them arriving hasn't changed. She saw a lot of flags and red, white and blue, so we think it could be close to the fourth of July."

Everyone sobered up. Those who were lying on the floor, sat up and focused on Jasper. Charlie looked around the circle of faces, concerned.

"What are you thinking, Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"We think the one called Laurent still intends to ask for sanctuary," Jasper explained, "He doesn't seem to want this fight. Seems like he's with the others for convenience, not loyalty. The other two are highly dangerous. The man, James, is a skilled tracker. The woman, Victoria, seems to have the gift of evasion. It's vital that we do not let her escape. Neither of them, really. James will never give up hunting Bella if we do not destroy him."

"We're ready," Sam said, "The pack has seven members now; me, Jake and Seth, and then add Paul, Jared, Quill and Embry. Plus the seven of you. How can we miss against only two vampires?"

"Do not underestimate them," Jasper warned, "They are over confident now, because they don't know we are expecting them. However, once they see all of us, when they realize how we outnumber them, they will be fighting for their lives and they will be desperate. They will have no scruples. They won't hesitate to try anything to get the upper hand, or to escape and come back later."

"We'll need to have Bella and Charlie protected," Edward added, "And that will mean some of us need to stay out of the fight to be with them."

"The best thing might be to have them on the Reservation," Jake said.

"Hey, we're sitting right here, you know," Charlie complained, "Shouldn't we be involved in this discussion?"

"Oh Dad, don't bother to try to argue with a bunch of mythical creatures," Bella joked, "Actually, being in La Push is probably the best idea, not that the nomads understand the boundaries."

"But they can smell the wolves and won't want to go that way," Jasper said, "It would be a good idea to have you there with a couple of the wolves."

"We have time to work out the details," Alice said, "Don't stress everyone out."

"I was thinking maybe we could meet with the whole pack and do a little training and practice," Jasper said, "I realize you are made to destroy vampires, but you're not prepared for their gifts. We should practice ways to cut off the woman so she can't get away."

"Ok, let's do it tomorrow night," Sam suggested, "We could practice in that clearing where we played baseball that time."

"Good idea," Jasper agreed, "In fact, maybe we could lure them there, when the time comes, keep them far away from the town."

Edward growled.

"No Jasper, we will not do that," he snarled.

"Edward? What the hell?" Emmett asked.

"He was thinking that he wish there was a way to have Bella in the clearing, because her scent would lure them to the spot," Edward replied, "I won't hear of it."

"But if it would help," Bella began.

"No way," Edward said, "I won't back down on this."

"I was only thinking through scenarios," Jasper tried to explain.

Charlie bristled.

"I just want to be sure that my daughter is going to be safe," Charlie interrupted angrily, "This isn't a game for us, remember."

"We know Charlie," Carlisle soothed him, "But it's good that we are discussing this now. Both you and Bella will be protected. That is the number one goal of all of us. To protect you and Bella, to protect the people of Forks."

Charlie calmed down.

"Sorry, Chief," Jasper said, "I think like a soldier in cases like this. But I love Bella, and I wouldn't risk her anymore than anyone else here would. You have my word."

Charlie looked long at Jasper, sizing him up, letting his intuition read him.

"Thank you, I believe you," he said at last, "Ok, what about me? What can I do to help?"

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Hell, you tell me we will be having three nomads, human drinking vampires coming to my town, and you don't have a plan for me to help protect my town and people? Come on, you're the soldier here. Do you know what direction they'll be coming from? We need to try to keep campers or hikers out of the area. Should I tell my deputies to send their families away? This isn't just about you and the wolves."

Jasper stared a moment.

"I am very sorry, Chief Swan," he said formally, "You are right of course. As soon as Alice sees them and how they will approach the town, I will call and coordinate with you. We do need to work together to protect Forks."

"And another thing," Charlie said, "I'm not going to go hang out on the reservation, not while my town is in danger."

Bella sucked in a gasp of air.

"Charlie," Carlisle began, "You need to think like a father for a minute. They could use you as leverage to get Bella."

"How?"

"It would only take minutes for them to be able to learn that you are Bella's father," Carlisle explained, "If they couldn't get to Bella, if they couldn't find her, they could conceivably, kidnap you and threaten your life to try to get Bella to come to them."

"It's what I would consider doing if I was one of them," Jasper agreed.

"You'll need to stay on the Rez, Charlie," Sam added, "Do everything you can to protect the town, but when we get the word from the Cullens, you will bring Bella, and you two will stay in La Push till it's all over."

"You know they're right, Dad," Bella said imploringly, "How could you expect me to feel at peace if I have to worry about you too?"

Charlie thought for a few moments and nodded at last that he understood.

"I get it," he said, "Ok, I'll go with Bella when the time comes."

"Good," Jasper replied, "And until then, we keep you in the loop and you can do your thing for keeping people out of the woods that day."

"Well, I'm going to go home," Charlie said after a little more discussion, "Bells, I'll pick you up for dinner tomorrow around six."

"Ok, Dad, drive safe."

"Always do."

Charlie bent to kiss his daughter's cheek before leaving. He waved to the rest and went home.

"Can we go to the cottage tonight?" Bella asked Edward, "I want to be alone with you."

"Of course, love," Edward said, "Shall we go now? Jasper and Sam can work out the details for the practice session without our input."

"Definitely, let's go."

Alice grinned and waved at them.

"See you two in the morning," she trilled.

Edward picked Bella up in his arms, turning her to face him, chest to chest.

"Wrap your legs around me," he whispered, "I want to feel you against me as I run."

Bella did as he'd asked, also wrapping her arms around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed with pleasure.

"Run fast, love," she said, "I can't wait."

"Oh you can't, huh?"

Edward leapt across the river, laughing, holding his love tightly against him. He didn't want to put her down ever again.

End Notes:

Thank you all for your reviews and support. I'm so happy you loved the honeymoon! I wish you all a very happy holiday, whatever you celebrate. I hope your new year will be full of good things.

Recs

I've got three recs for you.

First, a sweet little Christmas story for you.

A Twilight Carol, by 2brown-eyes

Set during the dark days after Edward and the Cullens leave in New Moon. A Cullen writes a letter to Santa, asking for the family to be put back together, including Bella. The response, a Dickensian adventure to the past, present and future. Bella and the Cullen men go off to see Edward's and Edward and the Cullen women visit Bella's. what will they learn on their journey, and how will it affect the future for them all?

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7598331/1/A_Twilight_Carol

Unloved, Unwanted, by Content1

Really, this story isn't getting near the attention it deserves!

Set in New Moon. Jake has said he can't see Bella anymore, and she hasn't figured out that he is a werewolf. Believing that she is unloved and unwanted, she runs away. Who finds her? How does she end up in Italy with the Volturi, and what happens back home when the Cullens and wolves join forces to try to find her?

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6009387/1/Unloved_Unwanted

Choices, by Twilover76

Before Bella arrives in Forks, Alice has a vision of everything that will happen in the next two years. Can they change the bad things in the future, if they know about them in advance?

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7220545/1/Choices


	44. Chapter 44

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Twilight._

_Author notes:_

_Thanks to my beta and my prereaders, as always, they have done wondrous things, helping me get this chapter just right. Their feedback and handholding is invaluable._

_Thank you all so much for your support of the last chapter and your understanding about the wait for this chapter, due to the holidays. And send Dooba lots of hugs and kisses for doing beta on this monster chapter you're about to read!_

_In case you missed it, Dooba and I wrote a short, six-chapter story as a little Christmas gift to our readers: The Promise of Hope. You can find the link on my profile._

_PLEASE, see me at the bottom for an important note about the next chapter!_

_Ok, buckle your seatbelts, because this chapter is bumpy. And remember, I warned you, a big cliffy at the end._

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR

The plans had been made, the practices held. Everything was organized to the slightest detail. The Cullens and wolves felt as ready as they could possibly be without an actual date for the arrival of the nomads. Everyone was anxious, just wanting to get it all over and move on with their lives.

"It's like a damn sword hanging over our heads," Bella complained one evening, "Why don't they just come and then you all can kill them, and we can relax?"

"We all want that," Carlisle sighed, "Fourth of July is a week away, so Alice should get a definite date soon."

"I've been thinking about it all," Jasper spoke up, "And I had an idea. We need to drive them to the location we have picked out. We know they are after Bella, so we need to make them think Bella is there without having her actually be there."

"Yes?" Edward questioned, "You haven't been thinking it around me."

"No, I've waited till I was far enough away, because I wanted to mull it over and present it to everyone, without you jumping to the wrong conclusion and flying off the handle."

"Explain it to us all," Carlisle said.

"What if we had you draw a little blood from Bella and we can spread it on the trail?" Jasper suggested, "First we can take her to the clearing, starting her path from wherever they will be approaching. Then we could add a little of her blood to the trail and have one of the wolves carry her away, so they don't notice her scent leaving the area as they approach."

"It's a good idea," Emmett said, "You have to admit that, Edward."

Edward nodded.

"It is a good idea," he admitted, "As long as timing works for us to have Bella well away before they will come across the trail."

"Do we know which of the wolves Sam intends to leave to guard La Push?" Esme asked, worrying.

"I don't think they had decided, last time Sam and I spoke," Carlisle answered, "I can call and check with him."

Carlisle reached to his pocket to get his cell phone, but before he could, there was a gasp from Alice, who had been listening as she arranged fresh flowers in the living room. She froze, the vase slipping from her fingers, shattering on the floor with the crash of breaking glass. Jasper flashed to her, holding her shoulders as she trembled in the grips of the vision.

"Darlin', are you ok?"

Alice moved, the vision fading.

"They've decided," Edward announced, having seen the vision along with Alice through her thoughts.

"Well?" Rose snapped, "Someone fill us in!"

"The third," Alice said, "July 3. Six days."

Bella clutched Edward's hand anxiously.

"It's going to be stormy that day, too," Alice continued, "I see strong winds, some thunder. That will help block any noise we might make."

"And it will help keep the townspeople inside," Esme said, thankfully.

"I'm calling Sam now," Carlisle said, "I'll have them come over. Bella, call Charlie and see if he can stop by after work. The time has come to set things in motion."

Sam decided that Jake and Seth would be left to guard La Push. Jake was one of their strongest fighters, and for that reason, Sam wanted him to be the one protecting Charlie and Bella specifically. Seth would run the perimeter of the reservation in his wolf form, near enough to let Jacob know if anything happened, good or bad. Bella worried about the Pack not having Jake with them in the fight, but he assured her that they could manage.

"Charlie trusts me," he explained," And I'm the strongest and fastest if we need to move in a hurry as well."

"Jake, you'll meet us at the other side of the clearing," Jasper instructed, "You can carry Bella away then, straight to La Push. Charlie, you'll be there already, having a nice day with your friend Billy."

Charlie scoffed.

"I don't know if Billy and I have nice days together anymore, but maybe we can mend some fences this way."

"I had an idea," Sam said, "We need an excuse for Charlie to try to keep campers out of the woods that day. What if a few of us let ourselves be seen in wolf form, just on the edge of the woods there, in the direction the nomads will be traveling?"

"That's a great idea," jasper said, "It gives Charlie a good reason to do it. Gives authenticity. I know you want to do more, Charlie, but you are doing the best thing by staying safe. We'll do all we can to protect the town."

Charlie shrugged.

"I know," he said, "It just goes against the grain to sit it out."

"I understand that," Jasper agreed, "All your training and your whole mindset makes you want to protect. That's what you do. This time, the best way you can protect is to let us do it for you. We won't let you down."

The day came, and they felt they were as prepared as possible. The wolves had done their part, showing themselves with brief glimpses, so Charlie could send out warnings to stay out of the woods, till the wild animal was found.

Early on the day the nomads were expected, everyone gathered for final details. As soon as they were done, Edward and Bella set out for the road to take the trail to the clearing. The family followed them, hoping the nomads would think that everyone had gathered for another baseball game. Emmett even dropped a baseball on the way to help the illusion.

Rose had an idea to cut a few strands of Bella's hair, strategically placing them along the trail, making it look as if the hair had been snagged on a branch as she passed. Carlisle drew a little blood from Bella, and it too was sprinkled along the path.

"James will not be able to resist this," Jasper said, "Everything will draw him here."

"I hope so," Bella muttered.

Bella was getting very nervous. She was more worried for Edward and the rest of those who would be fighting, than she was worried for herself and Charlie. She tried to smile and act as if she was cheerful and confident, but she clung to Edward desperately, and he knew her well enough to know she was frightened.

"I hate doing it this way," Edward told Bella, "I hate leaving you when there is danger. I hate that I will not be near you and won't know what's happening with you. Jake can communicate in his wolf form, but not being with you puts me on edge. It's ok to be nervous, love. I am nervous for you."

"I know you're indestructible and all," Bella sighed, "I know that you more than outnumber James and Victoria, but I can't help worrying. Once I'm like you, we won't ever have to separate like this."

Edward stopped on the path and held her close, kissing her gently.

"This is the last time we will have to separate in a time of danger," he promised, "In just over a month, you will be changed, and we will be equal in the physical sense. In fact, for the first year, you'll be stronger than any of us. For this time, let us all stand for you."

"Promise me you won't be hurt," Bella pleaded, "Come back to me my love, my life."

"I promise."

They reached the clearing a few minutes later. Edward stopped in the middle of the clearing, turning Bella in the direction Jake was waiting for her. She wrapped her arms around her husband and held on tightly, fighting back the tears.

"Be careful," she wept, "Everyone be careful."

"We will be careful," Carlisle came to Bella's side and brushed his hand down her hair, "We will all come through this, and Edward will call you the instant it's over. Don't fear, dear daughter. None of us will be hurt."

Everyone hugged her.

"Ok, love, walk the direction you are facing," Edward told Bella, "Jake is waiting for you there in his human form. James won't know you left the clearing because Jake's scent will cover up yours. It's quite unpleasant to our kind."

Bella heard a snort from Jake across the clearing.

"The wolves will be waiting out of sight there, when the nomads arrive," Edward continued.

"I guess I'm just nervous because Alice can't see anything," Bella said.

"Don't you trust Jazzy's brilliant strategizing?" Alice chimed, "Don't worry so much."

Bella couldn't help but chuckle a tiny bit at that.

"I love you so much, Bella," Edward whispered, kissing her again, "I'll be back with you before you know it."

"I love you too," Bella said.

She straightened her shoulders, holding her head high, putting on her confident appearance. She would not leave Edward with the image of her sad and crying. She would leave him with a smile on her face, a smile that would tell him she had faith in him and the rest of them.

Bella walked across the clearing, stopping as she sensed the woods closing in ahead of her.

"I'm here, Bells," Jake called, "Just a few more steps. We don't want to get my scent in the actual clearing yet."

Bella took a few more steps, and Jake reached out his hand to her, guiding her the rest of the way to the path on the other side.

"Ok, you ready to get carried away?" Jacob asked.

Bella giggled nervously, reaching her hand back toward Edward for a brief longing moment.

"How I wish I could stay," she said, "Oh well. Ok, Jake, how are we doing this?"

"That's our girl," Jake encouraged, "I'm gonna just carry you out."

With those words, Jake knelt and scooped Bella into his arms.

"Hey wait," she joked, "I thought you'd be in wolf form and I could ride you out."

"No way, crazy girl, I'm not a damn horse."

"You're big enough to be one," Emmett bellowed, "You should give Bellarina a horsey ride."

Jake flipped him off, and Emmett laughed. Jake began to run in the opposite direction, taking Bella far from the clearing, where they both knew her heart would remain till Edward was with her again.

**oOo**

James, Victoria and Laurent approached Forks from the direction Alice had seen. Laurent was nervous, and he knew that if it was possible for a vampire to have a panic attack, he'd be having one right then. He did not want to be there at all. He could only hope the Cullens would understand right away, that he was not going to join in the fight.

"Come on, Laurent," James chided, "Quit dragging your feet. We're almost there, and once it's over, you're free to go."

The trail that Edward and Bella had laid for James worked just as they had all hoped.

"Ah, they are returning to the area where we met them last time," he rejoiced, "And they have the human with them this time. Mmmm, her scent is so sweet."

"Doesn't it seem a little too convenient?" Victoria thought aloud, "Is it possible they mean for us to come this way for some reason of their own?"

"No, I don't think so," James disagreed, "It was obvious that they spent a lot of time in that field. It's summer, and they like to play baseball, so my guess is that they are just doing that. Hmmm, looks like the human girl was injured. Smell that sweet blood?"

"She's so small," Victoria complained, "Are you going to share her with me?"

"We'll stop and feed again in the town," James promised, "Once we deal with these useless excuses for vampires, I want to keep that Edward alive, long enough to see me drain his pet dry."

"James, if they are all there, we are outnumbered," Laurent pointed out, "All there scents are here, so I am expecting that they will all be there. How do you think the three of us can beat seven vampires?"

"You're such a pessimist," James chided, "They have the girl with them, and they will be cautious around her. They will be distracted by worrying about her. She may even get injured before I get to her, and that will distract them even more. You working out the escape routes, Victoria?"

"Of course," she giggled, "We won't have any problems getting away, if anything goes bad. Not that anything will go bad with you in charge."

"Good girl."

Laurent wondered if Victoria would ever realize that James kept her around mostly for her gift of evasion. She was stupid but vindictive, and if she ever realized it, he wondered what she'd do to James. Laurent shrugged. If all went well, he wouldn't be anywhere near James and Victoria if that day ever came.

They continued on in silence.

In the clearing, the Cullens waited. Everyone but Edward was still, just listening, wanting the action to begin, wanting to get it over with at last. The day dragged, the hours seeming to take weeks instead of mere minutes.

Edward paced. He tried to keep his mind focused on the moment, but he kept thinking about Bella, worrying about her, hoping Jake would keep her safe. The wolves had arrived, and Sam had let Edward know through his thoughts, that Bella and Charlie were safe in La Push. Still, he paced and worried.

"Calm down, son," Carlisle went to stand by Edward, placing an arm around his shoulders, "Bella is in the safest place she can be. We need your mind on the events at hand."

"I know, I know," Edward groaned, "I just wish Alice could see her."

"You know I wish I could see her too," Alice said.

"I don't mean that as criticism," Edward explained, "It just makes me uneasy being away from her, and knowing you can't see her makes it worse."

"There are only three of them," Jasper reminded him, "And one of them is still planning to quit the minute they arrive."

He glanced at Alice and she nodded back.

"Yeah, so Laurent is still planning to surrender," Jasper continued, "That means James and Victoria alone. We can't help but win and this will be over in a few minutes. Relax, Edward. You'll be back with Bella soon."

"They will be here in 11 minutes and 23 seconds," Alice announced.

"Shouldn't we be like, playing baseball or something?" Emmett suggested, "Or at least make them think we are?"

"Yes, good idea," Jasper said, "Let's at least throw the ball around and make it loud, so they'll think we're just having fun."

Emmett threw a baseball to Rose, who forced a laugh and tossed it back at him.

"I can hear their thoughts now," Edward said quietly after a few more minutes, "Get ready."

Hidden in the trees on the other side of the clearing, Sam let out a quiet growl and warned the Pack to be prepared for anything.

There was nothing more to do but wait, and so, they waited.

**oOo**

Bella started her day in La Push at Jake's house. Charlie was there, and she wanted to stick close to her father. She felt less nervous about it all when she was near him. Logically, she knew that there was nothing Charlie could do against a vampire, if one of the nomads should make it that far. Logic didn't seem to matter at such a time, and being near him kept her from worrying about him.

Conversation was stilted between Billy, Charlie and Bella. Billy's attitude about the Cullens hadn't mellowed, and he felt Bella had betrayed everyone by marrying Edward. He barely spoke to her, and his conversation with Charlie was superficial. Jake was outside in his wolf form, listening to the rest of the pack, coordinating with Seth. From time to time, he'd phase back to human and give the others an update. Bella was grateful for his consideration.

"You know, this is all your fault," Billy told Bella after Jake had gone outside following an update, "If you hadn't gotten yourself mixed up with the bloodsuckers, our boys wouldn't be risking their lives fighting with them now. Trying to save you, as it happens."

Bella froze, shocked.

"That's enough, Billy," Charlie snapped, "Leave Bella alone."

"I'm just wanting her to look at the truth and see what she's done by becoming involved with vampires," Billy said, "Seriously, Bella, how could you even marry one of them? They aren't alive."

"They are very much alive," Bella said.

Billy snorted.

"I'm going to go outside," Bella said, "I don't want to argue with you about this. We aren't going to change each other's minds. Why don't you try to repair your relationship with my dad? I mean, you two were best friends. I know he misses you, especially now that Harry is gone. How can you let my choices interfere with a lifelong friendship?"

Bella grabbed her cane and stomped out to the porch.

"Jake, if you can phase back, could you take me over to Emily's?" she called, "She must be going crazy too, and I'd like to wait with her."

Jacob phased to human and moved to Bella's side.

"Don't let him get to you," he urged, "Dad is, well, he's just old and bitter. He doesn't understand why we get along with the vamps, and he blames you. I know it's not fair, but there's nothing more he can do than complain about it."

"I know," Bella sighed, "He must feel like everyone has turned against him, with even my dad knowing the truth and being ok with it all."

"Come on, I'll walk you over to Emily's. I'm sure she would be glad to have you visit. I know she was freaking over Sam going into battle."

Bella had to laugh.

"Going into battle?" she questioned, "It's only two vampires."

"Made you laugh though," Jake teased, "That's good. I can send that thought to Edward when I phase back."

"Are you disappointed to be missing the action?" Bella asked as they walked.

"I was pissed at first," he answered, "But we all wanted there to be two of us guarding our land. With you and Charlie here, too, it was even more important to have one of the best fighters here. That's me."

"If it wasn't for me, though," she began, "None of you would be fighting."

"That's bullshit, Bells," Jake stopped, turning to face her, "Those vampires, the nomads, they're bad news. If it wasn't you, it would be someone else. This way, we're working together to get rid of a threat, a threat to all of us and to Forks. It's the damn nomads fault. You got it?"

"Thanks, Jake, I think I needed the lecture."

"You're just anxious, and who wouldn't be. But it'll be over soon and you'll be reunited with your husband. There won't be any stupid threat hanging over your head anymore, and in a month, you'll start a whole new life."

He patted her hand.

"Here's Emily's," he said, "I'll stay around the house, once I phase, ok?"

Bella hugged him.

"Let me know when you get any news."

"I will. I'm gonna phase back now. I need to check in with Seth."

Bella waved and knocked on Emily's door.

"Bella," Emily greeted when she opened the door, "I'm so glad you came over. Come in. I've got freshly baked muffins and was just about to make some coffee."

"It smells so good in here," Bella commented, sniffing the air, "What flavor muffins did you make?"

"Cinnamon streusel," Emily answered, "They're Sam's favorite. I wanted them ready for him when he gets back."

"I can't wait to try one."

"Come on into the kitchen then," Emily said, "I thought you were waiting at Billy's with your dad."

"I thought maybe we could wait together," Bella said, entering Emily's cozy kitchen, "I'm nervous, and I guess you are too. Maybe we can help each other get through it."

"Yeah, I am nervous," Emily replied, "Sit down at the table. Here's a muffin. The coffee will be ready in just a minute."

The two young women talked quietly, eating warm muffins, waiting for news, waiting for it all to be over.

**oOo**

The nomads moved silently through the trees, as they approached the clearing. It was too much to hope that their victims didn't know they were coming. Vampires could smell other vampires, and James was sure they would never forget the scent of another. But James was confident that there would be no trouble. He listened closely, but he couldn't hear the girl's heartbeat, and that concerned him. Still, he thought, they'd arrive in a moment, and then the fun could begin.

"I'm coming for you little girl," he thought.

James stopped just outside the clearing. Victoria came to his side, with Laurent slightly behind them.

"What is that gross smell?" Victoria asked, looking around worriedly.

"Smells like some wild animal," James said, not concerned, "It's disgusting, sure, but keep your mind on the situation at hand."

Victoria felt uneasy about the unknown animal. She'd never come across anything similar, and she didn't like it. But she tried to put her concern aside and followed James into the clearing.

The Cullens had stopped their aimless activity. There was no use pretending anymore. The nomads had to know they were expected.

"Wait," Carlisle mouthed to his family, stepping to the front, Jasper and Emmett and Edward behind him.

The wolves edged closer to the clearing on their side. The hair on the backs of their necks rose.

"Wait," Sam ordered the pack.

James stepped forward, walking into the meadow, smiling a grin of triumph.

"Hello, Cullens," he said, "Aren't you pleased to see us again?"

Carlisle stepped forward.

"James, I thought we told you to stay out of our territory," he said calmly.

"But I don't like to do what I'm told," James sneered, his eyes sweeping the clearing, "Where's the girl?"

"She's not here," Carlisle answered.

"No problem," James replied, seething at being tricked, "We'll just go into town and find her then. That blood of hers that you so nicely led us here with, well, the smell of it sure has made me thirsty. Would any of you like to come along and see the show?"

He glared at Edward.

"As a matter of fact," James continued, "I really wanted to take care of her in front of Edward, so why don't I give you a head start to try to protect her and get her away from me? I'll find her, and I'll enjoy letting you watch what I'll do to her."

Edward roared his rage and launched himself at James.

James laughed, glad he'd been able to provoke the boy so quickly. He glanced at Victoria and Laurent, nodding at the rest of the Cullens, signaling them to begin the fight.

**oOo**

Billy and Charlie sat in the blacks' small red-painted house. They'd talked about fishing, Charlie's job and the happenings on the reservation. They'd avoided discussing Bella's marriage, or the Cullens, or Bella's ultimate change. They avoided talking about what was going on elsewhere, as they sat, pretending to drink beer, pretending not to worry.

At last, Billy couldn't stand anymore, and he tried once more to broach the difficult topics with his old friend.

"Charlie, look, I know you don't want to discuss this again," he began, "But how can you let Bella take the step she is planning? It's not right. She'll be a monster. How can you let your own daughter become something so disgusting?"

"Are you really saying you think my daughter will be a monster?" Charlie replied angrily, "Did you just say my daughter's choices are disgusting? As if it's any of your business what she chooses to do with her future?"

"Damn it!" Billy pounded the arm of his chair with his fist, "She's going to be a fucking vampire. Do you understand that? A vampire? A bloodsucking fiend, a creature that lives to destroy human life."

"How the hell can you say such a thing?" Charlie snarled, "You don't like to admit it, but even you know that the Cullens don't harm any human being, and that they will be teaching Bella to follow their ways. For fuck's sake, Billy, Carlisle kept Emily from being hideously scarred after one of your sweet innocent non-monsters gave into his temper and injured her terribly. Why can't you look beyond your prejudices and see the truth?"

"Why can't you look beyond your rose-colored glasses and see the Cullens for what they are?" Billy shot back.

The two men, lifelong friends, glared at each other.

"Billy, you're entitled to your opinions," Charlie finally said, trying to calm down, "I don't expect you to change your mind about the Cullens. What I won't tolerate is you insulting my daughter. That's below the belt. As if I could force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. She's made her choice, and it doesn't matter how you feel about it. Sam, as the Alpha, has allowed it by updating that treaty, and that's that."

Charlie looked at his watch. He stood up and started pacing restlessly.

"It's been hours," he grumbled, "I wish we knew what was going on. Why doesn't Jake come back and give us an update?"

"He's probably sticking close to Emily's," Billy guessed, "Protecting Bella. All this crap is about Bella, because of Bella."

"Fuck you, Billy," Charlie leaned over him, "If you weren't stuck in that chair, I'd call you out and kick your ass for that. Bella, through her naïve belief in a better world, brought about an end to an idiotic grudge between two groups of mythical beings. Yeah, it's her fault, her fault for pointing out that prejudice is asinine. I'm fucking proud of her for it, too. Whatever she does in her new life, I know my girl, and I know she will do good things and never hurt another being, if she can ever prevent it."

Billy knew he'd gone too far. He tried to repair the situation.

"Charlie, I," he cleared his throat, "It's those Cullens. They've brainwashed her or something. They are dangerous, and now they've drawn an innocent girl into their dangerous world. None of this would have happened if they'd just stayed away from Forks."

"How can you say that, Billy?" Charlie protested, "The Cullens and the Pack are working together to stop three human killing vampires. If not for Bella's friendship with the Cullens, or her marriage to Edward, none of us would have known about them. Who knows how many people in Forks or the reservation they might have killed if not for the Cullens?"

"That's nonsense," Billy snapped back, "If the Cullens hadn't come here, those nomad vampires might not have stopped at Forks."

"No, they were in the area before they knew that Carlisle and his family were here," Charlie explained, "If not for the Cullens, and the boys of the Pack, there could have been a number of unexplained deaths. Deaths you would have understood and never explained. Now those real monsters are after my daughter, and everyone is ready to stop them from ever hurting another person, forever."

"You can let yourself believe that if you want," Billy said, "I don't buy it."

"I'm sick of arguing with you," Charlie sighed, "We're never going to see eye to eye on this. I think I'll drive over to Emily's and check in with Bella."

"Don't leave, Charlie," Billy said, "I'm sorry if I've upset you, but I have to say what I think."

"The problem is that you've insulted my daughter in the process. I can't listen to that quietly, accept it and pretend like it doesn't matter. If you can't accept her choices, that's ok, you don't have to. But you've crossed lines today, and I won't stay here and listen to anymore. You know my number when you decide to get your head out of your ass."

Charlie slammed out of the house. He got into his cruiser and started the engine, reaching for his cell phone. He called Bella to let her know he was on his way over and pulled away from the little red house, for what he feared might be the last time.

Bella double tapped the end call button on her iPhone and checked the time on her Braille watch.

"Charlie's on his way over," she told Emily, "I guess he and Billy had a big blow up, and Dad decided to come and wait with us. How long should it take him to drive over here?"

"Oh, just a few minutes," Emily said.

"I feel bad about Dad and Billy fighting. They've been friends all their lives. Now, I come along, and they aren't friends anymore."

"You stop that right now, Bella Cullen," Emily said fiercely, "Billy has been needling Charlie for months now, criticizing you, pressuring Charlie to break up your relationship with Edward and the Cullens. He's done just about everything he can to try to come between your dad and you, or him and the Cullen family. Charlie has been patient, trying to understand. But Sam has been saying he expected the breaking point to come soon."

"Why?"

"Because no decent man will stand for someone putting down his daughter like that," Emily answered, "Charlie is loyal to you above anyone or anything else in the whole world. He can take insults to himself or even to the Cullens and try to understand that Billy is the way he is. But if he goes too far in saying anything against you, your dad will only take so much."

Bella was silent, thinking over Emily's words.

"I hoped Billy would come around," she admitted, "After my change, I'll have to stay away from all my human family and friends till I'm under control. I wanted Billy to be there for my dad. He's going to need his friends."

"We'll all help Charlie through that time," Emily promised, "And who knows? Billy may realize his stupidity and put his feelings aside to help his old friend. Don't worry about it now, ok?"

"Yeah, you're right, I guess," Bella sighed, checking her watch again, "Shouldn't Dad be here by now? Why hasn't Jake come in with an update?"

Bella paced around the kitchen, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"Why don't you go outside and yell at Jacob?" Emily suggested, "You'll feel better if you get some info."

Bella nodded and headed for the front door.

"Jake?" she called as she opened the door, "Jake, any news?"

"Yeah, Bells?" he asked, coming from the side of the house where he'd phased back.

**oOo**

As James signaled to Victoria and Laurent to begin the fight, he leaped forward to meet Edward. He didn't notice that Laurent stayed still, hands at his side.

"We know you don't want to fight," Carlisle told Laurent, "Step to the side and don't join in, and we won't hurt you. If you make one move to help your companions, we will be forced to deal with you, as we must."

Laurent nodded. He moved to the side of the clearing, trying to make his posture as unthreatening as possible. Carlisle motioned to Esme, who moved to Laurent's side to guard him or comfort him as needed.

"You traitor," Victoria shrieked, lunging toward Laurent.

"Hey, red," Emmett goaded her, "Aren't you fighting the wrong battle?"

Victoria veered away from Laurent.

"I'll take care of you later," she hissed at her former comrade, "James and I will have fun tearing you apart for your betrayal."

Laurent cringed but said nothing, looking away.

Victoria turned to run to help James, but Emmett and Rose came at her from either side, Carlisle at her back. Rose and Emmett grabbed her arms and held her in place.

"My sister is safe," Rose told Victoria gleefully, "We knew you were coming, and we set you up. Alice, remember Alice? She has the gift of foresight, and Edward there, he reads minds."

Victoria snarled and continued struggling to get free, but the three Cullens kept her from escaping.

"We've known you were coming," Emmett continued what Rose had been saying, "We knew Laurent would surrender. We set you up. And now, we have the great pleasure of ending your miserable existence. You should have stayed away, Victoria. James and his need for petty revenge brought you to this."

"We wouldn't have interfered with you and your mate's actions," Carlisle added, "But when you threaten one of us, you threaten us all."

In the middle of the clearing, James and Edward were still fighting. James had always thought he was a strong fighter, but Edward was faster than anyone he'd battled before. Edward could hear his thoughts and countered every move James tried to make.

Jasper and Alice edged closer to the fight, ready to step in and help. Carlisle watched carefully. Though Carlisle hated the necessity of violence, he would not stand by if Edward needed him. Nobody threatened Carlisle's family. He was a vampire, and though he hid the more feral aspects of his vampiric nature under the veneer of humanity he had so carefully created, any danger to his family would turn Carlisle into as strong a fighter as any of the rest of them.

James leaped at Edward, and Edward calmly stepped aside.

"Come on, can't you do better than that?" Edward mocked.

"Damn it, Edward, don't get cocky!" Jasper thought at him.

James snarled and hurled himself at Edward again. He grabbed Edward's arm, smiling triumphantly, thinking he was going to pull the arm off. Jasper jumped in from behind and pulled James off Edward. Alice came and helped him hold James.

Victoria hissed as she watched the fight. She struggled to free herself from Rose and Emmett.

"No way lady," Rose smiled evilly at her, "Stay put and watch what happens to those who try to hurt our family."

James tried to wrench himself away from Jasper. He was sure he could take that kid Edward, if only the others didn't interfere.

"You want to do the honors?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother, "He was after your wife."

"He also tormented your wife," Edward returned, "Would you like the honors?"

"Men," Alice huffed.

"Go for it, Edward," Jasper said.

James growled.

"I'll still get your little human. And if I don't, Victoria will come back."

Edward smiled grimly at him and stalked closer, breathing the next words into his face, his tone a low venomous purr.

"Over my pile of ashes! You'll never be able to hurt another person, and definitely, not my Bella. This ends here. Now."

Edward leaped. He looked very much like the big cats he loved best as his prey. He grasped James, twisting his head in one quick hard motion, pulling his head from his body and dropping it to the ground.

Jasper and Alice took over tearing the body to pieces, the sound of rending metal filling the clearing.

Victoria screamed, a sound of fury and grief. She wrestled out of Rose and Emmett's grasp and threw herself toward Edward, but Emmett and Rose blocked her way.

"I don't think so, sweetheart," Emmett laughed.

In another part of the clearing, Carlisle started a fire and helped to gather the pieces of James ready to burn them, so that he would be completely destroyed.

"You'll all pay for this," Victoria howled, "I'll come back, when you least expect it!"

She tried to run in the direction from which she and James had come, but was faced with five angry vampires, keeping her from a safe escape. She looked over her shoulder to the other side of the clearing, but that was where the strange smell was coming from. She heard heavy heartbeats. They weren't human, some kind of animal. But Victoria was nervous of things she didn't understand, and she hesitated to run that direction.

She whirled and ran toward Laurent, but again, she was blocked by several Cullens. The fire was blocking the other escape route. At last, desperately, Victoria turned and fled toward the place where the animals were. She could return to take her revenge, and in the meantime, she wouldn't let a bunch of strange animals stop her.

Rose and Emmett started after Victoria, but Carlisle held up a hand.

"Let her go," he said, "Sam and the boys are there."

Victoria raced for the cover of the trees, only to be met with five huge snarling wolves. She dodged, trying to evade, preparing to jump into the treetops, where she thought she'd be safe. But before she could move, the largest of the wolves pounced. Victoria grappled with him, as the other beasts surrounded her.

"Paul, Jared, grab the arms," Sam ordered, "Quill, Embry, grab the legs."

The five wolves, working in unison with their shared pack mind, quickly tore Victoria apart.

"Bring the pieces to the fire," Sam told them, "I'm going to phase back and coordinate with the Cullens."

"Jake," Bella grabbed his hand, "Any news?"

"Nothing. They were waiting for the nomads. They're probably fighting now. The bad vamps were about to arrive. Let me phase back so I can find out what's happening."

He started to turn away, but Bella wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Wait, wait," she said desperately, "We have another problem. Charlie called 15 minutes ago and said he was on his way from your house, but he hasn't shown up. It shouldn't take 15 minutes to drive here from there, should it?"

"No, it shouldn't. Why don't you call and see where he is. Maybe he went back in to argue with my dad some more."

Jake's tone was light, teasing, but Bella's nerves were taut, stretched to the breaking point.

"Jacob Black," she snapped, "This isn't one bit funny."

"I'm sorry," he said, "You're right. It's not funny. Got your phone? Try calling your dad."

Bella called Charlie's number but he didn't answer.

"Can't we go look for him?" she begged Jacob, "I'm freaking out here. I need to do something. What if one of the nomads got away and came here and found Charlie?"

"Bella, that doesn't make sense," Jake tried to reason with her, "They can't win against seven vamps and five pack members. Come on."

"But we don't know! Every minute you and I spend arguing is one more minute Charlie could be in danger. What if Laurent came this way? He's a human drinker after all."

"I think the smell of the pack would keep him away."

"But we don't know that for sure," Bella cried, wringing her hands, "Please, Jake, can't we go look for Charlie?"

"I don't have my car here. Wait, Sam has a motorcycle. I'll see if Emily will let me use that. It will be faster than trying to run with you, too."

"Sure, Jake," Emily had come out to join them and heard the end of the discussion.

"I'm coming with you," Bella declared.

"The hell you are," Jake replied, "Bella, I've got to hurry, and I don't have time to teach you how to be a passenger on a motorcycle. We don't have a helmet to fit you or anything."

"It's been 20 minutes now," Bella pleaded, "Something has happened. We don't have time to argue. I'm coming with you."

"Edward's going to kill me," Jake muttered, running with Bella to the garage for the bike.

**oOo**

In the clearing, the fire was dying down, and clean up was about finished. Carlisle had spent a few minutes talking to Laurent, who had seemed intrigued about the vegetarian vampire lifestyle. In the end, Carlisle suggested that he go to Alaska to stay with the Denali coven, also vegetarians. He thanked everyone for letting him live and set off immediately.

"I didn't even get to tear a piece off of either of them," Emmett groused.

"Ah, my big brave bear," Rose comforted, "You will get another chance someday, I'm sure. I'm just thankful it's over, and that none of us were hurt."

"Hey Edward," Sam called, "Jake's phased back to human, so until Seth can get to him, they don't know that it's over."

"Why don't you start heading that way, son," Carlisle said, "We'll finish up here."

"Thanks, Carlisle," Edward agreed, "Let me try to call her cell."

There was no answer on Bella's cell, and Edward grew concerned. She'd said she'd have the phone with her all day, and he couldn't imagine why she wasn't answering.

"She's not answering," He said, "I wonder—"

Just then, there was an anguished howl from one of the wolves. Everyone turned in that direction, as Sam phased back to check with the pack. Edward had been tuning out the pack mind, but now he focused his attention on it.

"No," Edward cried, "No, no, no, no, my Bella!"

Jake and Bella roared through the quiet roads in La Push. Bella was scared on the bike, but part of her thought it would have been fun, exhilarating, at a happier time. The bike swayed in the wind, but Jake seemed to be able to handle it.

Charlie had been driving from Billy's to Emily's. His temper was still raging against Billy, and he just wanted to get away. Bella needed everyone around her to help her through the waiting, he thought. Hell, he was worried about the Cullens too, particularly Edward. He didn't know if his girl could handle it if anything bad happened to that boy. He signaled and turned right.

"Shit," he yelled, stomping on the brakes.

There was a tree fallen across the road.

"Probably the damn wind," Charlie grumbled, turning off the car.

He sat there a minute, wondering what to do. He could go around another way he supposed. But the tree was a driving hazard. There was a curve down the road, and someone coming from that direction might not see the tree in time to stop.

"Hope to hell I've got flares here somewhere," he said.

He searched in the trunk for a few minutes, finally finding the flares under a bunch of other things, blankets, first aid kits, spare tire and jack.

He tried to get the flares lit, the wind hampering his attempts. He swore and tried again. He heard his cell phone ring, but he was busy and couldn't get back to the car to answer it.

"Leave a message," he muttered, trying again with the flares.

"Hang on, we've got a big curve up ahead," Jake yelled to Bella.

He pushed the bike to its limit, racing around the curve.

"Shit, shit, shit!' Jake shouted, trying to stop the bike in time.

He saw the tree across the road, saw Charlie's car on the other side of the tree, saw Charlie drop a flare.

"Bella!' Charlie cried.

Jake couldn't stop. The front tire hit the tree, flipping, bouncing, sending its passengers flying into the air. Jake phased in mid air, his shout turning into a howl of anguish, as he saw Bella's body hit a tree on the side of the road and crumple on the ground beneath it.

"No! No!" Charlie screamed, jumping over the tree and running to where she lay, broken and bleeding.

As Jake phased, the wolves in the clearing saw the whole thing, saw Bella hit the tree, saw as Jake watched in horror, saw Charlie collapse beside her.

"No, no, no, my Bella!" Edward sobbed.

He turned and ran, treaty or no treaty, he was going to her. He would not be kept away.

Sam quickly explained to the others what they had just seen through Jake.

"Sam, you've got to let us on the reservation," Carlisle said, "We've got to get to her before it's too late."

"You have my permission," Sam agreed, "We'll go with you. We will protect Bella and all of you."

"Rose, Esme, run back to the house and get my bag. Bring the Mercedes. Jasper, Emmett, go with Edward. Keep him together till we get there."

They all ran to do his bidding.

Charlie and Jake knelt beside Bella. Charlie tried to evaluate her condition, but he was almost too distraught to concentrate.

"Bells, I'm sorry," Jake moaned desperately, "I didn't see it in time. I'm so fucking sorry!"

Tears fell down his cheeks.

"No—problem," Bella panted, "Don't blame you, Jake."

"Hang on, honey," Charlie wept, "Carlisle is on his way. Edward's coming. He'll be here any minute. I love you, baby, hang on for us. You hear me?"

"Dad?" Bella's voice was weak.

"I'm here, Bells."

"Hurts," she whimpered, "Everywhere. Hurts to breathe. Where's Edward?"

"He's coming," Jake told her, "Everyone's coming."

"The—treaty?"

"Sam gave them permission," Jake assured her, "He's running back with Edward, I heard, before I phased back. They'll be here any minute. You know your man can run like the wind."

She tried to smile, but it looked like a grimace due to the pain.

"Bella, Bella!" Edward called as he approached the spot, "I'm here, love, I'm here."

He ran to kneel beside her, his eyes rapidly taking in her injuries. She looked like a broken doll. He took her hand.

"Edward?" Bella asked, "I, I can't feel my legs."

Carlisle arrived just then. He moved Charlie out of the way gently and began to examine Bella.

"Bella, it's me, Carlisle," he told her, "I'm going to examine your injuries, sweetheart."

"I think it's bad, Carlisle," she murmured, "Can't feel my legs, hurts to breathe. I feel weird."

"I know. Hold on for us, ok?"

Jake turned pleading eyes to Edward.

"I didn't see it," he cried, "I didn't mean to—"

Edward laid a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"I know man."

Edward turned to look at his father.

"Carlisle?"

"Can you do anything, Doc?" Charlie asked.

Carlisle finished examining Bella and looked up at the circle of distressed faces surrounding him. He was grim and sad. He rose to his feet, taking Charlie and Edward aside.

"Ok, it's not good," Carlisle explained, "Her back is broken for sure. She'll be paralyzed from the waist down, if she survives. She has many broken bones, broken ribs. I think a broken rib has punctured a lung, and she's got internal bleeding. We're lucky she didn't hit her head, or she would have died before we could have gotten here."

He looked long at Edward and then turned to lay a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"I don't want to tell you this," Carlisle continued, "I'm sorry. But Bella can't survive this. She's dying. Her injuries are too extensive. She couldn't make it through surgery, and I don't think we'd even have time to get her to the hospital anyway. I'm frankly surprised she's conscious."

Charlie began to cry.

Edward sank to his knees, his heart aching with grief.

"You know what you've got to do," Charlie turned to Edward, "You can save her."

"It's the only way, son," Carlisle agreed, "I know this isn't how you wanted it to happen, but either you change her, or she will die in the next few minutes."

"Edward," Bella's feeble voice reached him, "Love—you—Edward."

Edward moved back to his wife. He looked at her beautiful face. He stroked her hair softly, bending to kiss her lips. He listened to her heart, fluttering weakly, as it tried to keep her alive.

"It's time, Edward," she said.

"Are you sure, my love?"

"I'm—sure."

The family had all arrived, and they all stood around them, grief filling them all for the girl they had loved so much. In their own ways, they would all miss her humanity, even as they would welcome her as one of them.

"Do we have time to take her to our house first?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"No, son. Trying to run with her now would only hasten the end. If you're going to do it, it has to be now."

"I love you, Bells," Charlie choked, kissing her head, as he had so often done, "I'll be waiting when you're able to come around me again."

"Love you, Daddy."

Charlie turned to Carlisle.

"Will I be able to be with her during the, the transformation?" he asked.

"Yes, if you can stand it," Carlisle said, "She will be in terrible pain though. Do you want to see her like that?"

"If Edward and the rest of you can handle it, I think I can."

"Very well," Carlisle agreed, "But when we tell you that it is time to leave, you must take us seriously. When the process is nearly over, you must leave, just in case."

Charlie nodded, kissing Bella one more time and then rising to leave.

"Stop!'

Everyone but Edward, Carlisle and Charlie whirled at the angry shout. Billy Black came toward them, pushing his wheelchair as hard as he could.

"You will not do this here on our lands. I forbid it!"

Sam moved to block Billy's way.

"Billy, I've given my permission for this," he said sternly, "You can't stop it."

"You're a traitor to your people, Sam Uley," Billy said, "Not only agreeing to this travesty, but you've allowed Cold Ones on our lands. You should be ashamed."

Charlie stood and went to Billy. He turned Billy's chair around, facing away from where Bella lay.

"Edward," Charlie called over his shoulder, "Do what you have to do. Save my daughter as only you can."

Angrily, he pushed Billy down the road, back toward his home. Charlie knew he didn't want to watch Edward bite Bella anyway, and he thought that dealing with Billy once and for all was the best way he could help.

"I don't care what you think or say," he told his old friend, "You can hate me all you want after this, but I've asked Edward to save Bella the only way she can be saved. I'll do anything I have to do to keep you from interfering."

"Charlie, please, don't do this," Billy begged, "You can't—"

"Oh I can all right," Charlie interrupted, "And I will. I won't let my daughter die to satisfy your prejudice. Billy, if I had it in my power to save your son, if the circumstances were reversed, I'd do anything to help you save your son. You know that. Don't stand in the way of my daughter's life or death. Accept this, for god's sake."

Billy hung his head in defeat.

"I only hope you never live to regret this," Billy sighed.

Charlie continued pushing Billy, till they were able to turn a corner and were out of sight and sound of the things going on at the accident site.

"We'll leave as soon as Bella is safe to be moved," Carlisle promised Sam, "Once we know the venom has started its work, and her heart can handle it, we will take her back to our home."

"Go ahead, Edward," Sam said.

The family gathered around, each of them touching Bella, kissing her cheek, holding her hand.

Esme hugged Edward.

"You can do this," she told him.

"Carlisle, you'll be right here?" Edward asked, "Emmett, Jas, you'll stop me if I, if I can't stop?"

"You'll be fine," Carlisle assured him, "You'll never hurt her. You'll be able to stop, and we're all here with you both."

"See you soon little sister," Jasper said, "We'll take care of you."

Edward bent to kiss Bella one more time.

"I'm sorry, sweet girl," he whispered to her, "I'm sorry for the pain this will cause you. I love you."

"I love you," Bella breathed the words soundlessly.

She reached out a hand to touch him, letting her fingers slide down his arm weakly.

Edward laid his head on her chest for one brief second, just to hear one last heartbeat.

Edward kissed her again. He looked a long moment at her face. He kissed her cheeks and eyes. He kissed her lips one more time, and then, he bent to her neck.

"Forgive me," he cried.

Holding his breath, whispering a wordless plea for help and strength, to God, or Carlisle, or the universe—he wasn't sure to whom he prayed — Edward bit into her neck.

_End Notes_

_After this chapter, I will be posting the outtake I wrote for the fandom4lls compilation a few months ago. It was a future take, and the timing is immediately after this chapter. It is Charlie POV, and the format is quite different from the main story, so I haven't decided if I will post as an outtake or as a regular chapter. Just in case, put me on author alert, because it is important and covers the next events in the story. If I don't post it as a regular chapter, it is only because of the complete format change, including first person and present tense. Look for it in about a week, as I need to edit it and make sure it matches up to the events in this chapter. I think it's one of the best things I've written._

_Recs_

_Singularity, by Openhome_

_First story in a trilogy about Alice, then Alice and Jasper. Incredibly written and detailed, the saga goes from Alice's human life through life with the Cullens. I was blown away by this story, and the author is incredibly talented. Give it a shot._

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5295249/1/Singularity_

_A Change in Direction, by Jayeliwood_

_I had been out of work for so long and I had no idea what I was going to do next. Things aren't going the way I thought they would when I finished college._

_Sometimes you just have to go in the direction life takes you, and pray for the best..._

_This author has written many Twi fics, all delightful. She'd been away from the fandom for nearly a year, and I literally squealed when I got the alert for a new story. If you've never read her stuff, you are in for a genuine treat!_

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7631766/1/A_Change_in_Direction_


	45. Chapter 45

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Twilight, and as always, no copyright infringement is intended._

_Author Notes:_

_I decided to post this Charlie chapter as a regular part of the story. I don't really like outtakes, and if the content is important enough that it enriches, clarifies or fills in the story, then it should be a part of the main story. So, the format is quite different from the rest of this, and we will return to regular formatting for the next chapter. The next chapter will cover Bella's change as well, dealing with how everyone is experiencing it._

_Thank you all for your love of the story and for your response to the last chapter. I'm glad I was able to surprise some of you with where things went and how Bella's change began. I love you all so much!_

_Thanks as ever to my wonderful wonderful beta and dear friend, Dooba, as well as my fantastic prereaders, Divine Inspiration, PiedPiperOSIB, Drotuno and Shannon._

_A couple cool things at the bottom._

_THROUGH A FATHER'S EYES_

**Charlie Swan**

I'm standing here in this room, the room my daughter shares with her husband, and I'm watching my child burn. She's burning in order to change, to change into something new, something different. She wanted this, and I had to help to keep it from starting a war. There is nothing I wouldn't do for my little girl, and if vampire life is what she wants, if it will let her be with her husband and second family forever, then yeah, I can fight even with my former best friend, to give her what she wants. I'm just glad Sam Uley understood and agreed with me, in spite of Billy's attitude. Besides, the alternative, well, yeah, hell, I sure wasn't going to let her die. But, damn, it is so hard to stand here and watch her burn.

We nearly lost her after that crazy motorcycle accident. We thought everything would be safe once those nomad vampires were gone, and we never expected a dumb accident to bring this about.

But yeah, we nearly lost her. She was so broken, and after Edward bit her to start the transformation, he had to do CPR, to keep her heart beating long enough for the venom to take over and do its thing.

So, here we are, waiting and watching. I hate seeing my little girl hurting like this, but she'll never have to feel pain again, once this is over. Thank God. They tell me that when this part is over, when she opens her eyes, and the pain will be gone, she'll be ok. She'll be strong, almost indestructible. More than that, more than anything, she might be able to see. I live for the day when my little girl can open her eyes, and see me, really see me.

Carlisle and the boy, Edward—who I've actually come to love like a son—they tell me that she won't be safe around me for a year perhaps. I don't know how I will be able to stand to wait that long to have my first exchanged look with Bella.

But I'll wait. I promised her I would wait. I promised her I'd take care of myself, eat right, stay healthy, till the day we can see each other again. Esme has promised to make me live up to that promise. Yeah, Esme, she comes off as so gentle, but she can sure be a mama bear when she gets something stuck in her mind. And apparently, my health is one of those things. Between her and Alice, I don't stand a chance!

Bella whimpers, and I see Edward flinch and grasp her hand tighter. We are united in our grief over this part of the process. Every cry, every scream, every time Bella writhes from the pain, I see Edward flinch, and I find I do the same. We have talked about this day, and I know Edward hates to see her lose her humanity, even though, at the same time, he can't wait till she is more durable, as he calls it. Knowing she will be with him forever is what makes it worthwhile to him. But for now, he and I share our pain over her pain, and it binds us even closer together.

The other family members come in and out, Edward and I never leave her side. I've taken catnaps on Edward's leather couch, but I can't really sleep much, not now, not while my baby is in such agony. I keep asking myself why I stay and watch her go through this, but seriously, I'm her father, and I can't walk away while she's in pain.

Carlisle comes in, checks her pulse, listens to her heart.

"The morphine doesn't seem to have helped," Carlisle sighs, "I had hoped—"

He trails off, watching her twist and turn in her burning. He bends down and kisses her flushed cheek. He embraces Edward, and then he stops briefly to clasp my shoulder in empathy.

"This is never easy, Charlie," he tells me, "You don't have to sit and watch this. We will tell you how her progress goes."

I look over at Edward, and I know that if he must sit through this with her, so must I. It may not help Bella, but it might help him. And, I think, maybe sharing it with him will help me, too.

He must have heard that thought, because Edward turns to glance at me, giving me a grim look, that I think is supposed to be an attempt at a smile.

"It does help me," he confirms, "I don't know how I could stand this, if I had to be alone and watch. I don't know how Carlisle did it, when he changed me."

Edward carries the burden of having been the one to start the burning. But what else could he do? She was dying; there was no other choice. We all know this. But he feels guilty for causing her this pain. I don't need Jasper's gift to tell me that. I'm a cop, and I know how to read faces. Edward is in agony, only his is agony of the heart and soul, not the agony of the burning Bella is going through.

Esme bustles into the room. She goes first to Bella, strokes her hair and murmurs words too softly for me to hear. She hugs Edward tightly, and I notice how he clings to her with the hand not holding Bella's. Esme has become a true mother to Bells, and from now on, she will be the only mother Bella has.

Suddenly, Esme turns to me, and she has that fierce mama bear look in her eyes.

"Charlie, you must eat something," she states, giving me no room for argument, "I have had Emmett barbecue some fish for you. I've baked a potato and put together a salad. You will come down with me now and eat."

"I don't want to leave her," I protest.

"Nonsense. Edward is here with her, and he will tell you if she needs you. You will eat and come right back to her. It will not make Bella's transition any easier if you make yourself ill while you wait for her."

Edward looks at me, and we exchange a shrug.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I grumble and follow mama bear down the stairs to the kitchen.

I sit on a stool at the kitchen counter, and Esme places a dish before me, heaping with food.

"I can never eat all this, Esme," I sigh, picking up my fork.

"Try," is all she will respond.

I pick at the food. It's delicious, and I think I would enjoy it, if my only child wasn't upstairs burning to death. It's hard to find pleasure in the food, knowing what is happening, knowing Edward is sitting with her alone.

Jasper walks in and looks long at me.

"I'll go sit with Edward," he says, "You don't like him being alone, do you?"

I shake my head.

"Thanks, Jasper," I sigh and turn back to my food.

Jasper moves silently out of the kitchen, and I return to my musings. I think about how my sweet, small, fragile human daughter has captivated this whole family of vampires. They have told me that they would all readily die to protect her, and I know enough to know it's true. Yet, as I think of everything that led us to this day, I can't help but be grateful for whatever force caused her to come home, and for the love this family has given her. I push away the plate of food, barely touched. Esme clucks her tongue at me, but she doesn't argue. She knows what I'm feeling. She understands and won't press me to choke down more.

Esme hands me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Esme," I whisper.

"It will help you get through the night. You should sleep, but I know there's no sense arguing with you right now."

I take a sip of the scalding hot liquid, set down the cup and drop my head into my hands. Esme comes to me and puts her arm around me.

"She'll be ok, Charlie," she says, "I promise you. Her heart is strong. She has the best people looking after her. She is surrounded by love. She will be ok."

Esme kisses my cheek. She has never done this before. I am touched by the gesture, but my thoughts return to my daughter.

Bella, my Bella, my daughter, my world, my life. I finish my coffee and thank Esme. I climb back to Edward's room, where he sits, exactly where he was before. Vampires sure can stay still for long periods of time, I think. I put an arm around his shoulders briefly, and then I return to my former seat. I watch my daughter burn, and I remember.

**oOo**

_Approximately 18 months previously…_

I'm sitting in my favorite chair, reclined back, a can of good old Vitamin R and the TV remote beside me on the end table. Another quiet night in Forks, Washington. There have been so many quiet nights. This is my routine, go to work, come home, eat, plop my ass in my chair and turn on the TV. Boring, lonely nights at home for a single guy.

I grumble when the phone rings, mute the TV and go to answer.

"Yeah, this is Chief Swan," I bark into the phone.

"Dad? It's me, Bella."

"Hey, honey, it's so good to hear from you," I answer, "How are you? How is school? What's going on?"

The words tumble out of my mouth. She doesn't usually call on a weeknight.

"Is anything wrong, Bells?" I ask.

"No, no, everything's good," she reassures me, "I, um, wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok?" I answer slowly, each letter a long drawn out syllable of sound.

What's going on, I wonder. Is she calling to tell me she has a boyfriend? Is she having trouble at school? She sounds so serious and careful.

"Well, you know Mom and Phil just got married," she starts, "and Phil has to travel for his job."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me all about that," I answer.

"Well, you know, Mom would like to travel with him, but she worries about me with school and being left alone and all."

I scoff silently to myself. Bella has seemed alone in many ways, as her role has so often been that of caretaker to her mother.

"What are you getting at?" I ask.

"I want to know if I can come and live with you," she blurts it out, rushing the words together.

My heart leaps with joy. Bella and I have a good relationship, and she visits me every summer, but she hasn't actually lived with me since she was a little girl, and her mom took her away when we split up.

"Now, Dad, before you say anything," she hurries on, "It isn't just because of Phil's job. I've never lived with you, or at least not in so long that I really don't remember it. I want to have some time with you, before I graduate and go off to college. What do you think?"

"What do you think I think?" I ask, laughing, "Yes! Of course! When, how soon?"

She giggles, and the sound is music to me.

"I thought I'd come in about two weeks," she says, "Is that enough time for you to get ready to have a teenage girl in the house?"

Fuck, I think to myself. A teenage girl in the house. I'll probably be threatening all the local boys with my gun or cuffs, but I don't give a damn.

"You could be here tomorrow, and it would be enough time to get ready," I tell her.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Me, too, Bells."

I think of how I've been living and waiting for this day, since the moment she moved away so many years ago.

"I'll call you with my flight info," she promises.

She blows me a kiss through the phone and is gone.

The game I had been watching holds no appeal for me after that conversation. I turn it off, toss my beer can into the recycling bin and go upstairs to look at Bella's room.

She has never complained, but there is a lot of little girl still left in this room.

"What kind of father am I?" I say aloud to the empty room.

My daughter grows up but I keep her room like she's still a little girl. I need to change that, before she gets here.

I sit on the bed and look around. There are posters on the wall of the different bands she liked as she grew up. There are a few Braille books on the shelves, some loose Braille notes on the desk. An old cassette player, which she rarely uses, now that she can download books to her laptop. There's a picture of her and me on her nightstand, and I reach to take it in my hands. I look at it for a long time, remembering so many things.

The day Bella was born was the greatest day of my life. Ah, hell, yeah, any parent thinks that, I guess. She was premature, and we were so scared. The doctors assured us she'd be ok, that the incubator was routine and would give her what she needed till she gained a little weight.

I'll never forget the day they took her out of the incubator, the day, they sat Renée and me down and gave us the news. Our beautiful daughter was blind. Too much oxygen while she was in the incubator. I cried so hard that day, tears running down my face, choking me, gasping sobs, unable to breathe. What had we done that our daughter should pay for it this way? Could we have done something different during the pregnancy?

The doctors told us repeatedly that nothing could have been done. Bella was born early, had to be in the incubator, and this was one of the potential hazards.

I cried; I raged. An eye doctor came to talk to us and painted a bleak picture of her future. I told him to get the fuck away from my girl. She was blind, but she wasn't an idiot. It didn't have to mean no future, I stormed at him. How could an eye doctor act the way he did?

We brought her home, and I started to learn. When she began to crawl, I put up baby gates on the stairs, and I padded corners of furniture. I realized these were things any parent might do. Maybe she wasn't all that different from any other child?

I vowed that as far as it was up to me, Bella would have as normal a life as I could give her. She was not less, just because she couldn't see. I would teach her how to do things. I would make sure she knew she is as much a person as anyone else. I would teach her to be independent, to believe in herself, to know that she can succeed at anything she chose.

I did research. I made calls. I learned about Braille, mobility with a white cane, tape recorders, type writers, computers later on and dozens of other ways she can accomplish things. I found hope, and I knew my daughter could succeed at anything. She was tough and stubborn, and her mom and I would never let her think she's not good enough.

I look at the picture in my hands, three-year-old Bella, standing with her first tiny white cane in her hands, looking proud of herself, me kneeling beside her. She didn't know how to use the cane yet, but the experts told us that the younger she was when she was exposed to it, the more a part of her it would become. She wandered around the house, dragging it beside her, and as I look at the picture, I smile, remembering.

I learned how to orient her and taught her to get around our neighborhood when she was old enough. I read books to her, described TV shows and movies. One summer, I drove her to Seattle everyday so she could attend a summer class to teach her daily living skills like cooking, cleaning and laundry. Good thing I did, too, because her mom was no great shakes at cooking, and as soon as Bella was old enough, she took over that job, so she and her mom wouldn't starve or die of food poisoning. She never complained though. She would shrug and make some crack about her mom just being the way she is. Bells didn't ever complain about much.

I leave her room, planning to go shopping to get more grown up bedding, paint for the walls, and whatever little things I can find to make this home her home again.

The second best day of my life will be the day she moves back to me. I've never regretted one minute of her existence, never wanted her to be anyone but who she is. I'm so proud of her, always.

**oOo**

I come back to myself, and I'm back in Edward's room, where my Bella is still burning.

Edward looks over at me, and there is a tiny sweet smile on his face.

"Your thoughts were beautiful pictures," he tells me, "Thank you for giving me that glimpse. Thank you for the commitment you had to make her strong. She is beautiful inside and out, and you and your ex-wife have done that."

"Bells did it herself," I object, "We just gave her the tools."

"You believed in her," he says, "I know enough now, have learned enough from Bella and from doing my own research. I know the kind of bleak picture the eye doctor gave you. I know they often still think declaring someone to be blind is like declaring that they will face a firing squad in the morning, a death sentence. Everything you did was to help make her strong and help her live up to all she could be. You gave her what she needed, Charlie. You made her into this woman I love so much."

I brush tears from my eyes, embarrassed. Sometimes, my son-in-law seems so old and wise, almost lives up to the number of years he's been alive, in some way on this earth. At other times, he seems like the 17-year-old he is physically. I love both parts of the kid, really I do. But that old wise soul thing kinda gets to me, because it almost makes me feel like a boy again. And I'm the dad; I'm the father-in-law. It's just a weird feeling sometimes.

Time passes, and Bella continues to burn. I doze in my chair, and I dream of tree houses, tandem bike rides, picnics on the beach. I dream of the day I walked her down the aisle and gave her hand into Edward's, entrusting the joy of my life to him for eternity.

She's quiet now, not crying, and it seems to make Edward nervous. He lays his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. He told me once that the sound of her heart was the one thing in the world that grounded and centered him.

"Carlisle," he calls out, despair in his voice.

"I'm here, son, what is it?"

"She's so quiet," Edward whispers, "She hasn't cried out in a while. I'm worried. Did I do something wrong?"

"Listen to her heart," Carlisle comforts, "It's strong, stronger even than Emmett's was. You can feel her skin is changing, growing harder. The broken bones and other injuries have healed. She will be fine."

Edward sighs, and Carlisle takes him in his arms.

"You did a good job, Edward," he says, "Don't worry so. She will come through this, and she will be strong and beautiful, and everything you ever wanted."

"She already is everything I ever wanted."

Carlisle hugs him again, nods at me and leaves the room.

Edward and I continue our vigil. Sometimes, we talk to her. Edward reads to her or sings softly to her or plays his iPod for her. He tells her often how much he loves her, how I love her, how all his family loves her. He talks to her about the future, the places they'll visit, the life they will build. He tells her how all her friends in the Pack wish her luck and are waiting for her.

It's another day, and Esme has prevailed again. She sent Emmett this time, and he threatened to carry me downstairs if I did not go peacefully. It's impossible to fear Emmett, the gentle giant that he is, Bella's Teddy. But it's also nearly impossible to refuse him. Sighing, I go down.

"You've barely eaten in two days, Charlie Swan," Esme chides me, "You need protein and carbs. Here, bacon, eggs, biscuits and fresh fruit. I did not overload you. I expect you to eat it all."

Esme does not seem to stop mothering; no matter that physically I am some years older than she. I give her a weak smile of appreciation and eat the breakfast she has prepared.

Alice comes to sit with me as I eat. Her usual bounce is missing, her natural joy dimmed, as she waits for her best friend to come out of the fire. Alice takes my hand and holds it.

"She's going to be fine," she assures me, "I've seen it, Charlie. She will be dazzling. Once you get used to the way she looks, you will think you have never seen anything or anyone more beautiful than your Bella."

"Dazzling, huh?" My voice quivers a little.

I have tried to be strong for Edward, but I'm reaching my breaking point. No father should ever have to see his child go through something like this.

"Come on, let's go back up to Bella," Alice cajoles, "Edward wants to ask me something, and you'll want to hear the answer."

We trudge up the stairs, the entire family filling in behind and around us.

"How long, Alice?" Edward asks desperately, "How much longer?"

"Not too much longer," she replies.

"Look at the clock," Edward pushes, "What do you see?"

Alice gazes at the clock a moment, her eyes fixed and staring. It doesn't seem as if she is seeing the clock anymore. Suddenly, Edward smiles.

"Ok, for the non mind readers here," Rose snaps, "What's the word?"

"Six more hours," Alice and Edward say together.

Everyone smiles. The idea that Bella must burn for six more hours is horrifying to me, but I understand that they smile because we now have an end in sight. We know when the worst will be over.

"Like I said," Alice trills, "She's going to be dazzling."

"She already is," Edward retorts.

"She always has been," he and I say in unison.

Time passes. We don't talk much. The family members flit in and out of the room more often, as the end draws near. It seems nobody wants to be far away now. Carlisle tries to get Edward to hunt, but he refuses, saying he'll wait to hunt with Bella.

I look at the clock, almost constantly. The Cullens look at me. I know that soon they will tell me I must leave. It's for my safety. It's for Bella's well-being, because the worst thing that could ever befall her would be to attack her own father.

I understand, yeah, I really do get it. But, fuck, how can I leave her to face a new life? I have always been her protector, her teacher, the one to show her and explain to her. The fact that I can't be the one this time nearly chokes me. She's my little girl; I'm daddy, strong and invincible in her eyes, yet there is nothing I can do but turn and walk away. I don't know if I can bear it.

Edward must hear my thoughts, because he turns to me and looks gravely at me.

"You will still be her Daddy," he tells me softly, "You will still be everything to her you always have been. The fact that she will be physically stronger now, does not negate or diminish the fact that you are a vital part of her life and her emotional happiness. She cannot do without you, Charlie, and neither can I. We will call you everyday, and as soon as she has her bloodlust under control, the first person she will see is you."

The family gathers around, and I feel Jasper's gift as he sends calm into the room.

"We will show her pictures," Esme promises, "We will send you pictures. We can even do web cams when she's ready."

"Yes, Charlie, technology gives us so many opportunities we would not have had in the past," Carlisle adds, "You will not be able to be in her presence for a while, but you will not be excluded from her life."

For the first time since the ordeal began, Edward releases Bella's hand. He comes to kneel beside me.

"When my human life ended," he began, "My mother and father had already died. Over the years I lived with Carlisle, he became my father, as you know. Bella often talks about how she has gained a second family, particularly a second mother and father, through our relationship. But what we have never discussed is the fact that I have a human father again. There are no words to tell you what that means to me. The times we have gone fishing, the talks we've had together, Charlie, you will never know how much that means to me."

I'm all fucking choked up now. Damn embarrassing tears in my eyes. How does this kid know exactly what to say? Yeah, I've thought of Edward as a son for a while now, but I didn't know how he felt, and how it must be for him to have a human father, a father figure who is actually old enough to be his father.

I look around the room and see all the Cullens. They are huddled together, and no one is laughing at Edward's emotional statement. Esme, Rose and Alice look like they would cry, if they could cry that is. Carlisle looks proud. The boys, Jasper and Emmett, they smile, but look proud too.

I look back at Edward.

"Thank you for giving us a chance when you learned our truth," he continues, "Thank you for getting to know us, for trusting us. Thank you most of all for supporting Bella and for giving us your blessing for our marriage."

I can't take it anymore. Two and a half days of all this intense emotion is getting to me.

"I think you'd better start calling me dad now," I tell him.

He lowers his head, just as I see the look of joy on his face.

"Thank you, I appreciate that—Dad." His words are hardly said aloud, but I hear them.

Emmett can't stand the touching moment anymore, apparently, because he lets out a goofy grin and strolls over to us.

"Me, too, please?" he jokes, "Come on, Charlie, be my dad too."

"And mine," Jasper laughs.

"And mine," the girls say together, giggling.

"I think you're stuck with the whole brood," Carlisle smiles, "I hope you don't mind, Chief."

"It just means I can give Emmett hell more than I already do," I answer.

Emmett chuckles.

The mood is lighter now.

"Thank you for all you said, Edward," I tell him, "You have given Bells a life I dreamed for her, happiness, acceptance, success, love. I'm only thankful you gave me a second chance and didn't disappear with my girl when I was such an ass back when I learned the truth. So, yeah, I thank you, you thank me. We're cool. Ok?"

He nods and returns to Bella's side. He takes her hand again, and the routine of the last two days begins again. He talks to her; he sings to her; he reads to her. I sit in my chair, watching, holding her other hand.

Throughout the time we've been waiting, the Cullens have been discussing how to handle things after Bella comes out of the transformation. They've pulled Edward away a couple times to talk to Carlisle and Jasper. He's resisted strongly, but all they have to do is to tell him it's for Bells, and he goes. When he leaves, someone else comes to take his place at her side. He's never gone for long, because this kid just cannot bear to be separated from her. I understand that.

Carlisle, in his usual polite way, asks if I want to be included in the discussions, but I tell him no. Yeah, she's my daughter, but how they handle her as a newborn vampire is a tiny bit out of my experience. Note the sarcasm. Besides, I don't feel I need to know those details. I think they could be discussing ways to control her and I just don't want to hear that crap.

Carlisle does remind me that though he is confident the venom will heal all her injuries and give her the sight she's never had in her human life, anything is possible and there's always a risk that it will not heal her eyes. We won't know till she opens those eyes in a few hours. It won't make a difference either way to me, I tell him, but I appreciate that he let me know.

So, in the meantime, I stay here, watching as the last of her human life ebbs away and leaves her a new future. Whatever that future might bring her.

When we are down to two hours, according to Alice, Carlisle comes to talk to me.

"I think you should probably go now," he says, "I know Alice has seen a certain time on the clock, but these things are unpredictable. Anything could happen to change it. We cannot take the chance of you being anywhere near when she awakens."

No, my heart and mind scream. I do not want to leave her. She is still burning, and though I can't prevent the burning, I need to be here to watch over her as it goes on. I shake my head sharply at Carlisle, but he does not budge.

"You must go, Charlie," his voice, his eyes, full of compassion, "You cannot be here if she wakes before Alice thinks. The results would be catastrophic. This is the right thing to do. You've guarded her and protected her. Let us take over now. We will care for her and make sure she will come back to you in time."

"Couldn't you just hold her back, so I can see her?" I plead.

Jasper comes over.

"We can't do that, Charlie," he looks sad and regretful, "I've told you my story. I have experience with newborn vampires, more damn experience than I like to contemplate. She will be strong. If she got away, even for a second, it could be too late. Nothing could hurt her worse than to hurt you. Trust us to handle things. This is one time when being here will not help her."

There's no stopping the tears now. I know they are right. They've talked to me about the aspects of being a newborn vampire. I know it will not be safe to stay here.

"Another thing to think about Charlie," Jasper adds, "Is that not only will she be a newborn vampire, but she will be seeing for the first time in her life. There is no way to guess how she will react to that stimulus on top of everything else. Alice can't see that at all. You must go home now."

"I will walk you out," Edward says, rising from his place near Bella.

"No, son, you wait here with her," I protest.

"She would want me to see you out," he argues, "You know she would."

I sigh and nod. I take one last look at my beautiful daughter. I lean over to touch her hair. I run my fingers over her skin, now hard as stone. I bend to kiss her, my tears falling on her face.

"I love you Bells. Always have, always will. It will never change, as long as there is breath in my body. Wake up soon and come back to us."

She twitches, her hand moves restlessly on the bed. She whimpers. I ache to stay beside her. It is nearly impossible to turn away from her when she is in pain. It goes against everything I am.

"We'll keep her safe," Carlisle says.

I kiss her again, and slowly, shoulders hunched in sorrow, I walk out of her room. I take one look back and see Esme has taken my place beside her, and Alice has taken Edward's. Carlisle leans over her, examining her again. They love her, there is no denying that.

Edward and I walk in silence down the stairs and out to my car.

"We will call you when she wakes up," he promises, "We will keep you informed through everything."

I nod. I know they will not let me linger without news.

We stop at the driver's side of the car and stare at each other. I fumble for my keys. My hands shake, and I drop them in the dirt. Edward picks them up and unlocks the door for me.

"Can you drive?" he asks, "Shall I call Sam to drive you perhaps?"

"I'm fine," I mutter.

We still stare at each other.

At last I give into the impulse and reach out to hug Edward. I pull him into my arms, and he clings to me, once again the boy, scared shitless for the safety of the woman he loves. He shakes in my arms.

"I'm scared," he admits, "What if she resents me for doing this?"

"She won't resent you, son," I am confident of this, "She wanted it, begged for it. She will be ok. She will love you for it."

"I hope you are right."

I hug him again, then release him and turn to get in the car.

"Charlie, Dad," he stops me.

"I love you," he says, "Thank you for her. Thank you for being here with me through this. Thanks for—well, for everything."

Damn kid, choking me up again.

"I love you too, kid," I murmur, "Call me as soon as you can. I'll be waiting by the phone. Tell Bella—well, you know what to tell her."

"I'll tell her," he promises, "I'll tell her everyday how much you love her."

I nod. He waits for me to get into the car.

"Get back to her, son," I admonish, "She needs you more than I do right now."

I shut the door, turn the key and wait. He gives me one more long look, and then he turns and faster than I can see, he has raced into the house. He is back with her, back with the girl who means everything in life to us both.

"Take care of my life, boy," I whisper, "Don't let her want for anything. I love you, Bells."

I pull out, turning to drive back to my empty house, where I will wait for a call for as long as it takes.

_End Notes_

_I have created a group on Facebook, where we can discuss Seeing Bella and, well, everything else. You can find the group here: www . facebook . com /groups/288431201205652/_

_Please come and join us._

_Also, I've been told this story has been nominated for a shimmer award. All the nominees are not up yet, but check it out anyway. www . shimmerawards . blogspot . com_

_The nominations for the next round of the Sunflower Awards have begun. Run over there and nominate your favorite lesser known stories and authors and get some recognition for them. www . thesunflowerawards . blogspot . com_

_Recs_

_I'd love to find some Charlie centric stories to rec to you, but I don't know of any. If you do, send them my way for future recs. In the meantime, here we go._

_Lunar ascension, by nostalgicmiss_

_If you wished SM had resolved things for Leah and given her a happy ending too, as I did, do not miss this wonderful story. It's post BD, main character Leah, but the cullens and wolves are major characters in the story. It's great, please give it a chance._

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7253665/1/Lunar_Ascension_

_A Time to every Purpose, by im2xshy_

_This is an NM and beyond au in which Edward does not leave Bella. How might the story have gone without all that happened as a result of that one thing? _

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5417694/1/A_Time_for_Every_Purpose_


	46. Chapter 46

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Twilight._

_Author notes:_

_As always, with all my heart, thanks to Dooba, Divine Inspiration, PiedpiperOSIB, Drotuno and Shannon. Lots of hugs and kisses to all of you for all you do for me._

_Thank you, thank you all so much for your response to the Charlie chapter! I'm glad you all seem to love him as much as I do. We're back to our regular format with this chapter._

_This chapter begins where 44 ended and covers Bella's change with all the family is going through. I warn you now, there is the mother of all cliffies at the end of this chapter. So buckle up and enjoy the ride. _

_Remember to join the new facebook page for this story and any other writing of mine. Several people have joined and I'm so excited. http:/www . facebook . com/groups/288431201205652/_

_Also, this story is up for a shimmer award, along with a lot of other great stories. Voting begins soon, so check it out and vote for the stories you love, mine or not. _

_www . shimmerawards . blogspot . com_

_Ok, hang on tight! Got your safety bar in place?_

CHAPTER FORTY-SIX

Edward pushed his venom into the wound at Bella's throat and then carefully licked the wound closed to keep the venom in.

"Her heartbeat is dangerously slow," Carlisle told him, "I'll start CPR, but I recommend that you push more venom into her system. Bites on the wrists and ankles should suffice."

Edward quickly did as Carlisle suggested. He felt a touch of wonder that the taste of her blood held no allure for him. His heart was in too much anguish over the circumstances to enjoy the taste of her blood. It was like they'd all told him, he could not hurt her. His inner monster couldn't win against his love for his mate.

Edward tried not to think about how nearly he had lost Bella, but the thoughts haunted him. If he'd arrived only a few minutes later, if the action around her had taken only a minute longer. He shuddered at the thought of how it could have gone. They had planned for her change, he knew, but that was theoretical in some ways. Now it was happening, and knowing the agony his love would be experiencing over the following three days broke Edward's heart.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered into her hair, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry it had to happen this way."

"Come on, son," Carlisle laid his hand on Edward's shoulder, "The venom is already beginning to work, and her heart is beating on its own again. Let's get her home, where we can all watch over her."

"Can I come and stay with her?" Charlie asked.

He had gotten Billy started back to his home and had returned to see what was happening with his daughter. He was thankful he'd arrived back, after Edward had finished biting Bella. Charlie knew he couldn't have handled seeing that kind of thing.

"Of course you can," Carlisle answered, "But you must promise that when we tell you it's time to leave, you will leave. We don't want Bella near you when she first comes out of the transformation. For your own safety, Charlie."

Charlie nodded and ran back to his car.

Edward carefully took Bella into his arms and began to run toward the house. His family closed in around them. Jake and Sam phased and ran with the Cullens.

"We'll wait outside," Sam thought to Edward, "But we want to be near, to give you all support."

"Thank you," Edward murmured.

When they reached the house, Edward ran to their bedroom and placed Bella gently on their bed. He noticed that the venom had already closed any open wounds. He sat beside her, softly stroking her hair, whispering in her ear.

"I love you," he told her, "I love you so much, my Bella. I know this is painful, and it's ok if you want to scream. We all did. I'll be here beside you every minute."

Esme came to stand beside Edward, wrapping an arm around him.

"You're everything in the world to me," Edward continued, "You're my life, the conscience that guides me, the reason I exist at all. All the years before we met, I was on hold, just waiting for you."

"She'll be fine," Esme said.

Edward leaned into her for a moment.

"Why don't we get her out of those dirty, bloodstained clothes?" Esme suggested.

"Good idea," Edward agreed, "Could you bring me some cool water so I can wash her? Alice, could you grab some comfortable clothes for her?"

"Charlie's here," Jasper called from downstairs.

"Keep him down there, while we get Bella changed," Rose called back, "Edward, go talk to Charlie while we get Bella out of these things. I think he needs to see you."

Edward did not want to leave Bella's side. He shook his head vehemently.

"I think she'd want you to talk to Charlie," Alice said, "It will only take us a couple minutes to get her all fixed up."

Alice gently pulled Bella's hand from Edward's and pushed him to the door.

"Three minutes, I promise," she said.

Edward left reluctantly. He ached at being away from Bella and didn't want anyone else taking care of her. He knew his family loved her, and he knew Charlie needed a status report, so he forced himself to go down to the living room.

With loving tenderness, the women removed the ruined clothes. They washed away the after effects of the accident and dressed Bella in comfy sweats and a t-shirt. Rose brushed out the tangles in her hair. All three continued to talk softly to Bella, telling her they loved her, that everyone loved her, and that they'd be with her through it all.

Esme bent to kiss her cheek.

"We'll let Edward back in now," she said, "And your father is here, too. Sweetheart, I know you hate to let them know you are in pain, but you'll only worry Edward by holding it all in. We've all been through it. We know it's excruciating. Just remember, when this part is over, you will be one of us completely and forever. I love you."

Before she'd finished speaking, Edward was back in the room, taking the place at Bella's side, where he would remain almost constantly throughout Bella's ordeal. Charlie came in behind him, sitting on the other side of the bed, holding Bella's hand.

They sat there, father and husband, resisting all attempts to get them to move.

Burning, burning, scorching, fire, pain, so much pain. Bella's thoughts were wild, uncontrolled, as she went through the transformation from human to vampire. Every bit of her hurt. She thought even the ends of her hair and her fingernails hurt. For a while there was nothing but the fire. It consumed her, robbed her of coherent thought, scrambled everything else going on around her.

Sometimes, the soft voices of the people around her broke through. It helped her, particularly Edward's voice and touch, helped calm her. Then she would slip back into the fire and lose her focus on anything else. A dim place in her brain wondered if the fire would ever stop, or was this some version of hell, where she would be doomed to everlasting torment and flames

Time passed, minutes, hours. Everyone was focused on Bella and nothing really happened besides the long waiting process.

Sam and Jake hung around outside in their wolf forms, occasionally trying to think encouraging thoughts to Edward. When Sam needed to go home to Emily, Jacob stayed. Esme encouraged him to phase back and go into the house and have some food.

"Why don't you go home and sleep?" Esme asked Jake.

"My dad's on a rampage," Jacob answered, "He considers me a traitor, because I supported Bella's change. He's even more pissed at Sam for allowing it, as alpha. Oops, sorry for the language, Esme."

Esme ruffled his hair.

"I'll let it slide this once," she teased him, "Why don't you run upstairs to say hello to Edward and Charlie. I'm sure Charlie in particular would appreciate it."

"You think that's ok?"

"Of course it is," Esme smiled at him, "And speak to Bella. She can hear us talking, even though she's in excruciating pain right now. Let her know you're still her friend."

"Hey, Bells," Jake said, when he was beside the bed, "You're lookin' good and you're gonna be ok. Only thing, you're gonna stink like a vamp now. I'm holding my nose at you."

"Nice, Jake," Charlie grumbled.

Edward glared.

"Come on, lighten up," Jacob said, "Bella and I always tease each other. She wouldn't believe it's me if I was all sweet and mushy to her."

Edward's glare changed to a small smile.

"You have a point," Charlie said.

"I've got to go run patrol now," Jake said, "I just wanted to see you and tell you everything is going to be ok, and I bet you're gonna be one hell of a great vampire."

"Thanks for coming up to see her, Jacob," Edward told him, "I know your support, yours and Sam's, will mean a great deal to her."

"No biggy," Jacob replied, "You got to stick by your friends, no matter what. See ya."

Alice spent a great deal of time in the room where Edward and Charlie kept vigil over Bella. Sometimes, she just sat by Edward, holding his hand. Sometimes, she tried to reassure both men, reminding them of her visions of Bella as a vampire.

"A happy vampire," she emphasized, "She was always smiling in the visions."

"Thanks for telling me all that, sweetheart," Charlie said, "It does give me comfort, so don't hesitate to remind me."

Alice hugged Charlie.

"She's going to be ok," she promised.

She bent to kiss his cheek and then flitted to Bella, stroking her hair.

"Hang in there, Bella," Alice whispered, "We're all waiting for you and can't wait for you to come back to us."

Alice turned back to Edward.

"I just had a brainstorm. I'm going to run out for a few. I want to go buy Bella some new clothes."

"More clothes?" Edward couldn't help smirking at his sister.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Be nice, brother," she teased, "seriously, I want to buy her a few new things. I want to get her a bunch of bright colors, red, fuchsia, purple, anything I can find. I want her to have lots of vibrant things around her to enjoy seeing."

"That's very thoughtful," Charlie said, "I'm sure Bella will appreciate that."

Alice laughed.

"Well, we'll see," she said, dancing to the door, "I'll be back soon."

Emmett felt frustrated, a rare feeling for his usually jovial outlook. There he was, with his great strength, and yet, he could do nothing to help Bella. He prowled around the downstairs rooms restlessly, his trademark dimpled grin absent.

"She looks so tiny and helpless lying there," he moaned, "I want to do something. I want to help her somehow. If only I had a gift, something that could take pain away, maybe."

"You're her big brother, her Teddy," Rose tried to comfort him, "She'll need your strength and your goofiness in the future. You'll help her so much then. Don't feel discouraged."

"Thanks, babe," he answered, still looking sad.

"Come on up and talk to her for a while," Esme encouraged him, "I'm sure she'd like to hear your voice."

Emmett trudged up the stairs, slipping into the room, just watching Bella for a few moments.

"Ok, little Bellarina," he said at last, "You know, Eddie here is in danger of becoming emo Eddie again."

Edward glared at him briefly and turned back to Bella.

"Now we don't want Emo Eddie to come back," Emmett continued, "Because Love struck Eddie is so much more fun! Though not as fun to tease, come to think of it."

"Are you actually trying to say something there?" Charlie asked.

"Well yeah," Emmett tried a muted grin, "Seriously, little sister, I've got all kinds of things planned for when you've got your wits about ya again. I hereby challenge you to an arm wrestling contest, first thing. Jasper says you'll be stronger than me for a while, but I'm not buying that."

"She will be," Jasper called from his room, "Just you wait. You'll be losing that arm wrestling contest."

"Ha, what does he know anyway?" Emmett chuckled, "Another thing, Bella, I want to go hunting with you the first time. I promise you the first bear we find. I'll even take a deer instead, so you can discover the fun of hunting bear."

"Wow, that's quite a sacrifice," Rose said, coming to stand by Emmett, "He usually doesn't let anyone have a bear if he sees it first."

"Anyway, kid," Emmett ruffled Bella's hair, "I know this shit's hard right now, but it will be over soon. You'll be tough and strong, and even more beautiful than you are now. Love ya."

Emmett kissed Bella's cheek and left the room.

"That man of mine sure surprises me sometimes," Rosalie commented.

"He's got a good heart," Esme replied, "He just likes to act the fool to make us all laugh."

Edward nodded at her. He knew how much his family loved Bella, but it seemed he was seeing that love in a different way now. They were all sad for the pain she was experiencing as she transformed, and they were all trying to find ways to make it easier for her. They had taken Charlie to their hearts and were doing all they could to make things easier for him as well. It was as if their already strong love for him and Bella had deepened and grown. Edward had never felt so thankful for his family, as he was going through Bella's burning days.

Jasper was pacing the floor. He had tried using his gift to calm Bella, but as always in the past, it hadn't worked. He'd been doing a lot of thinking, and he'd planned to talk to Edward and Bella about them, before all their planning had gone to pieces. Everything had happened too soon, and now he had to broach the subject with everyone in a tizzy and without Bella being prepared and having any input. He felt bad about that, but it couldn't be changed now. He'd have to talk to the family and get them all prepared for what could happen.

He'd done some research into blind people receiving sight, and he was not at all sure how things would go when Bella opened her eyes. He wasn't sure that Carlisle's absolute belief that Bella would be able to see would turn out to be true. Everyone needed to consider other possibilities. It would ensure that they would be better able to help Bella if they considered all possible outcomes.

At last, a day into her change, Jasper decided he needed to talk to the family about his thoughts. He made his way up to Bella's room.

"Edward, could you join us in Carlisle's office?" he asked.

"Why?"

"I've been thinking about some things, and I need to share them with you and the others. You, too, Charlie, if you want."

Charlie shook his head.

"If this has to do with handling Bells when she wakes up, I'd rather not know details."

"Ok," Jasper agreed, "But Edward, we all need to talk about this."

"I don't want to leave her," Edward objected.

"I'll sit with her," Esme offered, "I can hear everything from here, so there's no reason I have to be in the room. It's for Bella. Go on and hear what Jasper has to say."

"Very well," Edward sighed, rising reluctantly.

"I won't leave her, son," Charlie promised, "I'm sure it's best if you all have a plan."

Edward bent to kiss Bella softly and followed Jasper out of the room, down to Carlisle's office.

Everyone but Esme and Charlie gathered around Carlisle's desk.

"So, Jasper," Carlisle began, "What are you thinking?"

"Well, I've been doing a little research into situations like Bella's," Jasper said, "About people who are blind getting some kind of sight back. It's extremely rare."

"Yes, I imagine it is," Carlisle agreed, "All the wonders medical science can do, and yet we have made almost no progress in understanding how to cure major problems with the eyes, which includes the retinas, the optic nerve and all the rest. I don't know that anyone totally blind since birth has ever been able to see. There's too much damage over a lifetime of not seeing—"

Carlisle trailed off.

"Yes, and the brain has never learned to see," Edward continued the thought, "Sight is really in the brain after all."

"Exactly," Rose joined in the conversation, "The eye sends the signals to the brain and the brain interprets those signals."

Rose had been to medical school and understood the process, even though she'd never practiced medicine as a doctor.

"And in cases like Bella's," Carlisle added, "those parts of the brain have been working with the parts that involve hearing, touch, smell and taste."

"This is fascinating and all," Emmett broke in, "But can you let the rest of us in on what this might mean for Bellarina?"

"I was thinking that Bella might not know how to see, even if the venom cures her physical blindness," Jasper announced, "I think we need to be prepared for that possibility."

"Whoa," Emmett whistled.

"Jazzy, are you sure?" Alice asked, "Every vision I've had of Bella after she's one of us, shows her moving like she can see."

"I don't know anything for sure," Jasper said, "But I thought we should discuss it and be prepared for any eventuality."

Everyone was silent, considering what Jasper had said. At last Carlisle spoke up.

"Well then," he said, "I suppose we need to be prepared for several possibilities and have plans for each of them. The more prepared we are, the easier we can make things work for Bella."

"Yes, that's why I wanted us all to talk about it," Jasper answered, "As I see it, we have three possibilities. First and best, that Bella will be able to see and comprehend seeing right away, but I am not confident in the possibility of that one."

"You think it's more likely she'll not understand sight?" Edward asked, pinching the bridge of his nose in distress.

"That's what I think could happen," Jasper nodded, "Or, of course, worst case, she might still be blind."

"But the whole vampire brain thing, Jazzy," Alice broke in, "Won't that help?"

"It would probably help if her brain had ever understood sight," Carlisle said, "If she'd become blind later in childhood or as an adult, for instance."

"And it will help if she has to learn to see," Jasper said, "I think it would, anyway. She'll be able to learn and comprehend more things and much quicker than if it happened to a human."

"But if she's still blind, how the hell would she survive as a blind vampire?" Emmett blurted, "I mean she's more than capable of taking care of herself in general, but how would she hunt?"

"We'd have to help her," Rose said, "We'd have to hunt for her."

"Alice, can you see anything?" Carlisle asked.

Alice rubbed her forehead, as if she had a headache.

"No, I can't see a thing," she groaned.

"I guess because this isn't about a decision of any kind," Carlisle shrugged, "Ok, so we need to be prepared for the three scenarios Jasper has laid out for us. Can any of you think of more possibilities?"

Nobody answered.

"Well, I have some thoughts about what we can do," Carlisle continued, "Emmett, sometime close to when Bella will come out of the transformation, I want you to catch a couple deer and bring them to the house. You can, I don't know, tie them up to a tree or something. I want blood near enough to get to Bella right away if she can't see."

Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Good," Carlisle went on, "Now, I think we should darken the room before she comes out of it as well. Whatever happens, after not seeing for nearly 19 years, the onslaught of bright light could be overwhelming. After any kind of injury or surgery involving the eyes, we always remove bandages from a patient's eyes in a dark room."

"Edward, you're most important here," Jasper turned to his brother, "Bella will need to hear your voice, feel your touch, whatever happens. Your presence will make her feel safe."

"I won't be leaving her side," Edward stated, "You know I'll do whatever it takes to help her."

"How will we teach her to see if we have to do that?" Rose asked, "I'm ready to help any way I can, but what's the plan?"

"I'm not sure yet," Jasper admitted, "I read about a guy who had to touch things before he could understand what he was seeing. We'll have to be ready for anything and just play it by ear, I guess."

There was a shrill cry from Edward's and Bella's room. Everyone winced, remembering the pain of their own transformations. Throughout the hours since the change had begun, Bella had alternated between screams, whimpers and moans. Every time she screamed Edward would wince, hating himself for causing the pain, even though he accepted that he'd done the only thing he could have done under the circumstances.

Edward was at the door in a flash.

"I'm going back to Bella," he said, looking back over his shoulder.

"Go son," Carlisle answered, "I'll be up in a minute."

Hours dragged by. Charlie lost himself in memories of Bella, and Edward found some comfort in seeing them. Nobody seemed to be able to focus on anything but the girl burning.

Emmett and Jasper didn't bother even to try to play video games. Emmett tried to watch TV but flipped from channel to channel, never satisfied with anything.

Alice couldn't find much joy in the pretty new clothes she'd purchased. She tried to keep everyone's spirits up, and she thought of her visions of vampire Bella constantly. She tried to see anything about the immediate moments after Bella would open her eyes, but everything was almost blurry, with possibilities flying too quickly to be sure of anything.

Esme spent some time at the cottage, making sure everything was perfect, in case Edward and Bella would want to move in there right away.

Rose sat with Emmett, or sometimes with Edward and Charlie, wishing there was something she could do. She went to the garage, looking at the cars. She picked up an auto magazine, and as she flipped through it, she wondered what kind of car Bella might like to have.

If she'll be able to see and drive that is, Rose reminded herself.

Carlisle tried to read, but his mind was distracted, thinking about what was going on upstairs, wondering about Bella's future. He called Jasper to him, and the two of them tried to work out a plan for teaching Bella if it should come down to that outcome.

"She won't know anything," Jasper said, "Being totally blind since birth, she doesn't even comprehend light versus dark at this point. So, we'll need to start from scratch with her."

Carlisle agreed.

"Basics like colors, things, people and faces," he said, "Then onto things like reading and driving."

"Bella is smart," Jasper added, "And she's curious. She'll want to learn and she'll do it fast, once her brain start to translate visual images."

"What about her bloodlust?" Carlisle asked, "On top of everything else, she'll be a newborn vampire."

Jasper sighed.

"Yes, and that's a real concern," he said, "We don't know how she'll react. I've never met anyone who chose to be a vampire, so I can't predict her reactions when she is finished changing. I can only say that we need to be ready for anything."

In the meantime, Bella continued to burn, and as she burned, she changed. Her skin grew harder, her body more defined, her hair thicker and richer in color. She didn't know these things were happening to her, because all she knew was the fire of the transformation. As the time passed, she began to be able to focus on things around her, and she clung to the sound of Edward's voice. It kept her sane, kept her from feeling like she was lost in an ocean of agony.

She could get through this, had to get through this, for Edward, for their forever. She could make it, just a little longer.

At last, the waiting was nearly over. After an emotional moment with Edward, Charlie had gone home to wait for word. He'd wanted to stay, but nobody thought it would be safe for him to be near Bella.

After seeing Charlie off, Edward had returned to Bella's side, where he would stay through the last seconds of her humanity. He thought about how he'd fallen apart in Charlie's arms, about how comforting it felt to have a human father, a man who treated him like a son and knew how to handle a hurting young man, in different ways from his vampire family. He had been so grateful for Charlie's constant presence with him and knew he would never be able to repay him for the support.

Rose came into the room, holding a crystal vase with a bouquet of wild flowers. She placed it on the night stand and put an arm around Edward.

"I wanted her to have these," she explained, "They smell lovely, and I want Bella to have something pretty, and something she likes, a familiar pleasant fragrance I guess. I just know she always loves these flowers."

"Thanks, Rose," Edward said, "I know she'll love them."

"It's time," Alice announced from the doorway, "Three minutes. I'll get the others."

Now that the time was at hand, Alice had put her worries aside. Her smile shone brightly, as she ran downstairs to gather the rest of the family.

One by one they came. Each of them stopped to hug Edward or clap him on the back, offering a smile or encouraging word or two.

Edward was nervous. This was the moment. Would she remember him? Would she be glad? Would she remember him and their love? He tightened his grip on Bella's hand and stared longingly at her face, willing her eyes to open. And see him.

"Chill there brother," Jasper said, sending a wave of calm, "Emmett, you and me, right here, in front of the others. Edward stay with Bella. The rest of you, stay behind us till we see how she reacts."

Bella's heart began racing, speeding too fast, rushing to the end of its need to beat. The fire left her extremities and seemed to engulf her heart alone. She gasped, and felt her heart beat once, then pause. Once more, and then nothing. Silence within and without.

Bella waited.

The family waited.

Bella lay perfectly still, taking in the things her senses could detect. She listened, her hearing always her greatest source of information. She heard the wind, heard a shushing sound that she thought sounded like cars on a road. For a fraction of a second, she marveled at being able to hear cars on a road.

She drew in a breath, sampling the taste, the scents around her. She could smell things she'd never detected before. She could smell what she thought might be dust motes. But she smelled things that were familiar, the fragrance of flowers, stronger than she'd ever known it.

There was something else, something better, the scent of honey and sunshine. She knew that scent. It meant comfort and happiness to her.

She felt pressure on her hand, a touch, something stroking her palm.

A voice, velvet, musical.

"Bella? Bella love? It's me, Edward. You're safe. It's all over. I love you. Come on, sweet girl, please will you open your eyes for me?"

Everyone tensed, holding their breaths in anticipation, their eyes glued on Bella's face.

Edward. Bella's mind tasted the sound. It was Edward, her love, her husband. She was safe.

Bella opened her eyes.

She screamed.

Bella bolted to a sitting position, hands slammed over her face. She leapt off the bed, huddling on the floor beside it. She kept her hands clamped over her eyes, burrowing her head onto her knees, rocking back and forth in a fetal position.

"No no no no no no," Edward heard an unknown but familiar voice in his head, "Hurts, hurts, hurts. Too much, too much! Help me. Help me, Edward!"

Jasper gasped. Fear and agony were flowing from Bella. It was too much. He crumpled to his knees, overwhelmed by the weight of her pain.

_End notes:_

_All together now, take a deep breath. Good. Let it out now. You'll be ok, I promise. I know you may want to call for my head, but remember, if you have me beheaded, you'll never know how it turned out. I've had this scene planned since the beginning of the story. Any theories? What do you think will happen with Bella's sight?_

_Recs_

_I've got two vampire fics for you today, stories just starting out, that you can really get into and enjoy the ride._

_Full Circle, by JenRar_

_Edward left Bella in New Moon to keep her safe. Not all monsters are immortal, and fate usually gets its way, no matter how hard you fight it. Rated M for_

_language, lemons, and adult situations._

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7731747/1/Full_Circle_

_Downward spiral, by Content1_

_Post-BD EU. Captured by the Volturi, Edward faces a nightmarish choice as Aro enacts a diabolical plan to break him. As Edward's hold on his sanity weakens,_

_only his memories of Bella help him stay strong as he faces the ultimate test. _

_This story will break your heart in the beginning, but it's a story about eventual healing, so stick with it._

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7710478/1/Downward_Spiral_


	47. Chapter 47

_Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Boo hoo._

_Author Notes_

_I can't thank you all enough for your response to the last chapter! Your ideas and support were great. Thank you so much._

_Well, everyone, we've come to a very special and important chapter. Though not with the kind of detail the chapter gives, this is the scene I've imagined since the beginning, the whole reason I wrote the story. The idea of what would happen to a totally blind person who became a vampire, and how would they deal with the results. At the bottom, after the chapter, I have a book rec for you all, along with the other recs. It's the true story of a man, totally blind since age 3, who as an older adult, had a treatment that gave him back some sight, though he's still legally blind, just not total. I found his story so interesting, that I began to wonder how a vampire would deal with the same thing. I know the man to whom this happened, so I know it's all true._

_I can't go any farther without saying thank you to all my team. Dooba believed in this idea from the first time I tentatively mentioned it to her, and she encouraged me to tell the tale. There'd be no Seeing Bella without her. As for the others, Divine Inspiration, PiedPiperOSIB, Drotuno and Shannon, each of them has been onboard and excited with this story, from the first time I approached them about being prereaders and told them where this was going. They've all offered such valuable feedback, that this story would be less rich without them all._

_Ok, I know some of you waited for this chapter before reading the previous, so you could avoid the cliffie. I promise, no cliffie here, so read and enjoy!_

CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN

There was a second of stunned silence, and then everyone burst into action.

Edward ran to Bella and knelt beside her. He quickly tore off a piece of his shirt, and moving her hands away from her face, Edward covered Bella's eyes with the piece of cloth.

Alice went to Jasper to try to calm him, while the rest of the family gathered close.

"Bella?" Edward spoke softly, "Bella, love? It's me. Don't be afraid. I'm here. The whole family is here, and nobody is going to hurt you."

Edward reached to stroke her hair back from her face.

"You're safe, sweet girl," Edward crooned, "It's overwhelming, I know. But you're ok. I won't let anything hurt you."

Bella felt herself begin to calm with Edward's gentle words and touches. She had been gasping for breath, still thinking she needed to breathe. Her hands were still clamped over her eyes, but she let Edward hold them.

This is Edward, she thought, Edward won't hurt me. Edward is good, I know Edward is good. He loves me. My husband.

"Edward?" she asked in a small voice, "It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"My eyes. I mean, my head. Everything I think."

"Too much visual stimulus," Carlisle murmured, "Even with the room darkened. I should have thought of this."

Jasper had calmed as Bella did, and he sent her more calm waves as he got his emotions under control.

"Alice, don't you always have some sun glasses around?" Jasper asked.

"Of course," Alice answered, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Get the very darkest pair you have," Carlisle called as Alice ran out of the room.

"Would you like to stand up now?" Edward asked Bella.

"Ok, hold onto me."

"Of course. I'll never let you go if you need me."

A tiny smile crossed Bella's face and she threw herself into Edward's arms, clutching him as tightly as she could. He didn't feel cold and hard to her anymore. He felt almost warm and wonderful. He was home for her. He was security.

Edward tried not to wince from the power of Bella's grasp.

"Easy, love," he said, chuckling, "Remember, you're stronger than I am now. It's your turn not to break me."

Bella giggled.

"Oops."

Bella loosened her grip, and Edward rose to his feet, still holding her in his arms.

Alice dashed in, waving a pair of dark glasses.

"Here, Bella," she said, "Try these on. They're quite dark, and they should help. You know, I had a vision I'd need a pair of very dark glasses, but I didn't know why. I'm glad I bought them."

Alice slid the glasses on Bella's face and stepped back.

"They look nice," Alice said, "They make you look mysterious."

Everyone laughed, and the mood in the room lightened even more. Carlisle moved to Bella's side and touched her shoulder.

"Will you try again to open your eyes?" he asked.

"I'm scared to," Bella admitted, "It hurt last time. It was too much somehow."

"I think you were overloaded," Carlisle explained, "All your senses are greatly increased now, sharper, stronger. Add vision to that, something you've never experienced before and have it being vampire vision, I think it was just too much stimulation. These dark glasses should help cut some of it back."

"I'm prepared now," Jasper said, "I'll help keep you calm. Come-on and try again. Open your eyes for us."

"You can do it, love," Edward said, "Don't be afraid. We're all here to help you. Won't you try?"

"Ok."

Cautiously, Bella opened her eyes. The effect was less intense, but she still felt overwhelmed. She knew logically that she was seeing, but she didn't understand it at all. She reached out her hand, finding Edward, and hung on to him.

"Am I looking at you, Edward?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, you're looking straight at me."

"You're just a sort of blob."

Emmett roared with laughter.

"He's gone from Emo Eddie to Eddie the blob," he shouted, "Damn, Bellarina, I love that!"

"Stop laughing at me!" Bella cried.

Emmett stopped laughing.

"Hey I'm sorry," he said, "Truly, Bella. I wasn't laughing at you. You know how I love to tease Edward. I'll behave. You know me, you know I'm a goof, but I promise I would never laugh at you at a time like this."

Bella was embarrassed. What was going on with her? She felt ready to fly apart at the least thing, her emotions and sense of peace flying to pieces. She almost wanted to reach out her hands to try to grab her self control and put it back in her body.

"I'm sorry, Teddy," she whispered, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel so weird, so out of control."

"No harm," Emmett said, "Don't worry about it."

"You must be thirsty on top of everything else," rose said.

"Am I?"

Bella thought about it. Her throat did feel a little scratchy, a kind of burn.

"I think I might be thirsty," she said, "How—how will I hunt?"

"Emmett brought a couple deer up to the house for you," Carlisle replied, "We weren't sure how things would go, and we didn't want you to have to worry about dealing with a typical hunt this first time. Would you like us to bring them to you, or do you want to come down with Edward?"

"No way you're bringing deer into Esme's beautiful home," Bella objected, "I'll go down with Edward."

"It's not just my beautiful home, sweetheart," Esme said, "It's yours, and if you need us to help you by bringing the deer to you, that's what we'll do."

Bella jerked out of Edward's arms and stomped her foot. The floor creaked under her and she jumped back.

"Crap, forgot about that vampire strength thing," she muttered.

Bella stood up straight and glared around the room.

"None of you have ever coddled me before," she said, "Please don't start now. I need you all to treat me the way you always have. I'm really confused right now. I think I'm seeing but I don't know what the hell I'm seeing. But I'm not helpless and I'd appreciate if you all quit acting like I am! Or like I'm a volcano that's going to erupt any minute."

She was yelling by the time she said the last words, and the sound stopped her rant.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I just feel so, so not like me, so out of control. I'm really sorry Esme. I love you, love you all. I just don't feel like myself right now."

Edward took her hand.

"We all understand," he said, "We've all been through this, and we know how disorienting it is in the beginning. It's even more magnified for you because of the vision. Don't worry if you feel crazy sometimes. We'll all help you get through this."

Edward pulled Bella into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you, Bella, my beautiful wife," he said, "Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too, Edward."

Jasper was getting nervous. Bella's mood swings were familiar to him, after all the years he dealt with newborns, and he knew that the longer she waited to quench her thirst, the worse it would get.

"Ok, Bella, you need to hunt, so let's go," Jasper said.

"How do you want to do this?" Edward asked, "I can jump out the window here with you, or we can just walk downstairs."

"No jumping yet," Bella said, "I can walk down stairs. Did anyone bring my cane back from La Push?"

"You don't need your cane," Jasper said, "You can walk down there without it."

"Jas, I—I can't," Bella argued, "I don't know how to go down stairs with sight. I need my cane."

"Edward can guide you down," Jasper said, "Your cane will be in the way when you hunt, and you need to learn to stop depending on it."

Bella looked mutinous, and fearing she was going to lose her temper again, Edward took her hand and started to walk toward the door.

"Come on, let's take care of your thirst," he encouraged her, "Then you can argue with Jasper all you want."

Everyone filed out of the room. Edward and Bella came last. She clutched his arm tightly, feeling nervous about moving anywhere.

"Ok, we're at the top of the stairs," Edward said, "Reach out your foot. Feel the edge? Just step down."

"Open your eyes and look at it," Jasper coaxed.

Edward whipped his head around to glare at his brother.

"Not now," he hissed.

"She's got to learn," Jasper said, "But I guess you're right, not till she's hunted."

Bella had frozen at the top of the stairs. She began to tremble.

"I can't do it," she said, "I need my cane. What if I don't find the next step? What if I fall?"

"You can't be hurt now," Carlisle reminded her, "Even if you did fall, you wouldn't be hurt."

"And there's no way Edward would ever let you fall," Esme said.

Edward picked Bella up and ran down the stairs with her.

"You can learn to walk downstairs later," he said, "Right now, it's more important to get you fed."

Bella felt relieved when Edward picked her up. The part of her that was proud of her independence thought she should be angry or ashamed, but she couldn't deny that her new world was frightening and she felt safer with Edward holding her.

Edward carried Bella outside and set her down on the grass.

"Do you want me to bring the deer to you?" he asked.

Bella didn't answer at first. She stood perfectly still, taking in the scents and sounds around her. The outside felt big, scary, but it also felt exciting. She could smell the trees and the grass. She heard birds singing far away, heard the rush of the river at the edge of the property. She felt the sun on her face. She smiled.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Edward said, watching her face.

Bella nodded.

She took a deep breath, savoring the scent of the air around her. She caught an earthy sweet smell. At the same time, she heard a sound she'd never heard before. Somehow, some instinct in her understood that it was the sound of a beating heart and the sound of blood rushing through a body.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing toward the sound.

"Those are the deer. Can you smell it and hear it?"

"Yes. What do I do?"

"There's nothing between you and the deer," Jasper explained, "Let yourself go, let your instincts take over. I'm confident you can do this."

Bella released Edward's hand. Closing her eyes, she focused her whole being on the scent of the blood, focused her hearing on the beating heart. She crouched. That smell, it was what she needed, what she craved, and she was going to get it.

Bella leapt forward, following the delicious scent. Somewhere inside, she was marveling at how strong her sense of smell was, amazed that it could lead her directly to the source. She didn't take time to contemplate it all though. She raced forward, locked on the sound and the smell, till she sensed the warm body in front of her. She reached out, finding the deer and dragged it to her. Unerringly, she found its throat, her teeth sinking into the skin, latching onto the jugular vein, and she began to drink.

Warm sweet blood poured down her throat. She gulped greedily, feeling stronger, almost feeling her head clear more with each swallow.

When she could pull no more from the body, she dropped it and turned. The smell was still there, and she remembered that Emmett had brought two deer. Again, she focused on the scent and the sound of the heartbeat and pounced. She drained the second deer and dropped it.

"I did it!" she cried, "Edward, I did it. I did it all by myself too, and I didn't even have to see to do it."

"I'm very proud of you," Edward hugged her, "You did very well. Do you need more?"

"I don't think so," she paused, considering how she felt, "I feel kinda full, but there's still a sort of tickle at the back of my throat."

"You'll always feel that to some degree," Jasper said, "You did great, Bellsy. I noticed you had your eyes closed the whole time. But you were able to find the deer without any help."

"I just concentrated on the smell of the blood and the sound of the heartbeat," Bella explained.

"That makes sense," Carlisle said, "You've always had a more highly developed sense of hearing and smell. I imagine that would be even more magnified as a vampire than it is for us. No wonder you were on sensory overload when you came out of the transformation."

"Come, love," Edward took her hand, "Let's go in and talk. We've been thinking about how things might go after your change, and Jasper would like to talk to you about it."

Edward began to lead Bella toward the house, but she stopped, tugging on his hand.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Edward, what do you think of the new me?" she asked with some trepidation, "Do you—do you still like the way I look?"

"Oh, Bella, someday, I hope you can see what I see. You are the most beautiful being in the world to me. Yes, still, even now, even more beautiful, because you are strong and able to match me in ways you couldn't as human. I don't have to be afraid of hurting you now."

"No, you have to be afraid of me hurting you."

They laughed together, and Bella felt a little calmer. Edward was relieved to see Bella's sense of humor come out a little, and he hoped things would get easier for her soon. He hated to see her so confused and scared. He vowed to himself that if she needed to be carried and guided for eternity, nothing would be too much for him to give her.

Edward and Bella entered the house hand in hand. They joined the family in the living room, where Edward pulled Bella onto his lap, so he could hold her close.

"Before we get started with our talk," Bella said, "I'd like to call my dad. He must be worried sick."

"I think that's a good idea," Esme agreed, "We let him know you were ok, but he won't be satisfied till he hears it from you."

"I'll dial the number for you," Edward offered, "And before you think I'm doing it because I think you can't, well, we haven't taught you to handle your strength yet, and if you're like most of us, you'll probably crush the phone the first time you try."

Bella laughed a genuine laugh this time, and everyone relaxed a little hearing it.

Edward called Charlie's number and handed the phone to Bella.

"Hold it gently now," he teased.

"Hello, Edward?" Charlie asked as soon as he saw the caller ID.

"Hi Dad, it's me."

"Bells?" Charlie's voice cracked as tears filled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me," Bella said, "How are you?"

"I'm ok," Charlie answered, "The question is, how are you. Do you feel all right? Can you see?"

"I feel ok," Bella replied, "Overwhelmed a lot. And yeah, I can see, but it's really too much for me. They got me wearing dark glasses right now to help, and I admit, I close my eyes a lot."

Charlie felt a little overwhelmed as well. He was worried what Bella said about closing her eyes, but he decided to not let it show and focus on the good.

"You sound wonderful, honey. Different, but they told me you'd look and sound different. Other than the overwhelming stuff, do you feel ok, strong, healthy?"

"Better than I've ever felt! Really. We're about to have a discussion about my vision and all, but I wanted to talk to you first and let you know I'm ok."

"I'm glad you did," Charlie said, "Carlisle called me, but I wouldn't have been able to settle to anything till I heard your voice. I miss you, Bells."

"I miss you too, Dad," Bella said, "And I love you."

"Love you too. I'll let you go have your discussions. Keep in touch."

"I promise," she said, "Bye Dad."

"So, you're feeling pretty overwhelmed?" Carlisle began the discussion.

"Yeah, there's so much sensory information coming in and I don't know how to handle it."

"That's normal," Jasper assured her, "We all felt that way at first, when we woke up to this life. You've got the added stress of the new sense, and that's going to be confusing for a while."

"One thing before we go any farther," Edward interrupted, "This might or might not be important, but I thought everyone, especially you Bella, should know. I think I heard your thoughts."

There was a commotion. Everybody spoke at once, with Emmett's "Whoa, no way" bellowing above everyone else. Bella grabbed Edward's hand excitedly.

"When did this happen?" Carlisle asked.

"When she opened her eyes, got scared and curled up on the floor," Edward replied, "It was just a brief thing. As soon as I touched her and she began to calm down, the thoughts stopped."

Edward turned to look directly at Bella.

"I thought I heard you say that it hurt and was too much. And you asked me to help you."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Bella whispered, "I don't know how I did that."

"I have a theory," Carlisle said, "I think perhaps you were so desperate at that moment, but too overwhelmed even to speak out loud for what you needed. Whatever shields your mind from Edward lifted in your need to call out to him. Your need for him to hear you was stronger than your normal need to be silent to him"

Jasper snapped his fingers.

"That's it, a shield," he said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Well, Bella shields her mind from Edward's mind reading," he explained, "I don't know if that means she's a shield, or if she provides silence because Edward needs that from his mate. Our gifts, mine and Alice's do work on her, but they aren't gifts of the mind."

"That's all very interesting," Emmett said, "But it seems to me, that's down the list of things we need to discuss. "

"You're right," Esme agreed, "Let's get back on track and talk about possible gifts later."

"You're both right," Carlisle said, "Bella, we have some thoughts about your vision. Actually, Jasper had been doing some research and pondering the possibilities, so I'll let him explain."

"What are you thinking, Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Well, I thought there could be three possible outcomes for your vision," Jasper explained, "Either that it wouldn't work at all and you'd still be blind, that you might have perfect sight and perfect comprehension. But there was another possibility, and this was what I thought most likely, that you'd have sight, but you wouldn't understand it."

"What does that mean?"

Jasper went on to explain what the family had discussed regarding how the brain interprets sight and that her brain had never learned that function.

"So, what are you saying?" Bella exclaimed, getting agitated again, "That I have super vampire vision now, but my brain doesn't function right, so I'm pretty much blind anyway?"

Edward took both Bella's hands into his.

"No, love, he's not saying that at all," Edward told her, "He thinks we may have to teach you to comprehend what your eyes are telling your brain. That's all."

"We're going to have to teach you to see," Jasper said, "It won't take long at all. You've got that vampire brain now, and you're smart as hell. You'll learn."

"Think of it as visual therapy," Carlisle suggested, "As a human, if you'd injured your arm or leg, you'd have to do physical therapy exercises to get those muscles to work properly again. The brain is a muscle, and it just needs to learn to see."

"What if—" Bella hesitated, "what if it doesn't work?"

Bella buried her head on Edward shoulder. Edward wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, running a hand over her back to soothe her.

"Hush my Bella," he murmured, "You have never let the word can't be part of your thinking in your whole life. I know it's frightening and unnerving right now. But I am 100 percent sure you can do this."

"Do you mean it?"

"I absolutely mean it."

Rose came to stand next to Bella, stroking her hair softly.

"We all believe in you," she said, "We know you can do this."

"And even if you couldn't, we'd help you," Emmett added, "Hell girl, you just hunted your first deer, and you went on instincts and other senses. I bet once you learned and felt confident, you might not need to see to hunt for yourself."

Esme couldn't stand it anymore. She moved to Bella's other side and took the girl into her arms.

"My dear daughter," she cooed, "You will be fine. And whatever happens, we all love you and will help you through this. Don't be scared. And don't be hesitant to ask us to help. We're family and that's what family does."

Bella clung to Esme a moment. She had needed that motherly hug more than she'd realized.

Carlisle joined them, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not alone in this, sweetheart," he said, "We're all with you, eager to help. I'm very proud of you, and I'm confident you'll learn quickly."

Bella hugged him, feeling gratitude for her new family in ways she didn't know how to express.

"Group hug!" Emmett cried, rushing to give her one of his trademark bear hugs.

"Ah, my little Bellarina, I don't have to watch my strength with you anymore."

Emmett laughed, swinging her off her feet and twirling her.

"You always seem to know just how to lighten the mood," Bella laughed, "Put me down, Teddy."

"It's my gift," Emmett set her back on the couch.

Once everyone had settled back in their places, Jasper picked up the discussion.

"Ok, so we're going to start teaching you to see," he told Bella, "Today is a day to relax and get used to your new body, your strength and your increased senses overall. But tomorrow, school begins."

"Will you be teaching me?" Bella asked Edward.

"No he won't," Jasper said, "There's no way Edward will be able to teach you."

"Why not?" both Edward and Bella snapped.

"Ed, you're too close," Jasper tried to explain, "You'll coddle her. You'll give into her when she cries and doesn't want to do something with sight."

"You're probably right about that," Edward admitted.

"It's not like we can call a teacher to come," Bella said, "If not Edward, then who? And what's wrong with him giving into me?"

Rose laughed.

"Bella, Edward never wants to deny you," Rose continued laughing, "You know very well, if he tried to teach you something, and you felt stubborn and said no, Edward would back off. You just screeched at us earlier for coddling you, remember? You'd be pissed if Edward didn't give in when you get cranky, but you'd also be pissed if he coddled you. You need Edward to be your husband and lover and friend, not your teacher. You can't ask him to be the one to crack the whip."

Bella nodded, understanding what Rose had said.

"You're right. So, who?"

"I'm going to be the one to teach you," Jasper said, "Maybe Carlisle too, or Esme. Esme taught some when she was human. The thing is, I love you, Bella, but I'm the one who will kick your ass when you start feeling sorry for yourself. I expect you'll be getting well acquainted with major Whitlock."

Bella grinned.

"Bring it on, major," she said, "I can take it."

"Good girl. School starts tomorrow. Have fun today."

"There's something else I want to discuss," Carlisle said, "Your change came up unexpectedly, and we didn't have a plan in place. We need to have a story as to why you have disappeared a month before you were supposed to leave for college."

"That's easy," Alice said, "We'll just say she and Edward left early to do some traveling. We can tell people that they'll be in some remote locations with no cell or email service."

Alice made the decision and focused on the future outcomes.

""Yes, that will work perfectly," she smiled, "What do you two think?"

"That's a great idea," Bella said, "I don't sound like myself anymore, so it's better not to have to try to disguise that over the phone."

"Good, then that's the plan," Carlisle said, "That makes things easier for everyone."

Edward suddenly turned his head toward the door.

"Sam and Jake are coming," he told everyone, "They want to see Bella."

"Is it safe?" Bella asked, "I don't want to hurt them."

"It's safe," Edward assured her, "They don't smell the same as other humans."

"No, in fact, they smell like wet dogs," Rose said, "They won't tempt you at all."

Esme rose and went to the door.

"Come in boys," she greeted them, "It's good to see you."

Sam and Jacob entered, each of them giving Esme a quick hug.

"Hey, Bells," Jacob called, "Lookin' good there girl. You don't look as different as I thought you would."

Edward snarled, pulling Bella closer to him.

"Keep your shirt on Edward," Jacob laughed, "I didn't say she looks bad, just that she's different."

"She's stunning," Edward said, dropping a kiss to Bella's cheek.

"Ok, ok, lighten up," Jacob turned back to Bella, "So, what's the word? Can you see?"

Bella explained the situation with her vision.

"Wow, I never thought of that possibility," Jacob said, "And here I was thinking you'd finally get to see how devastatingly handsome I am."

"Whatever, wolf boy," Bella said, making a W with her fingers.

"Whatever back," Jacob laughed, "Back to this sight thing. Bells, you're smart; you'll catch on fast."

"I hope so."

"What about hunting?" Sam asked, "Have you been able to take care of your thirst?"

"Actually, that was incredible," Jasper said, "We brought some deer up here for her, and we took her outside. Edward was going to help her, but she just closed her eyes, focused on their scent and leapt. She didn't need to see to find them."

"How are you feeling, being around us?" Sam asked.

"Ok, you don't smell appealing at all."

"Well, I gotta tell you," Jake said, "You don't smell so great yourself. You smell too sweet and you kinda burn my nose now."

Bella laughed.

"Well, you smell like wet dog," Bella held her nose.

"At least that keeps you from wanting to drink my blood," Jake said.

"I wish I could see Emily," Bella said, "But she's not a wolf, so it wouldn't be safe. At least she can know the truth, unlike my mother or Angela."

"Yes, and once things settle down for you, you can give her a call," Sam said, "She'll be glad to hear from you."

Sam and Jacob left a few minutes later.

"Still feeling overwhelmed?" Edward asked.

"No, not exactly. I feel calmer since we discussed what's happening with me."

"How would you like to go spend the night at our cottage?"

Bella climbed into his lap and hugged him fiercely.

"Oh, Edward, really? Can we?"

Edward took her face between his hands and kissed her lips with gentle reverence.

"Of course we can, sweet girl," he said, "I think some time alone is just what we need."

"Wait, wait?" Alice cried exasperatedly, "Bella, don't you want to look in a mirror? I've been waiting for the chance for you to see yourself for the first time. We can just run up to my room for the full length mirror."

Bella froze, horrified. She threw her hands out in front of her, palms facing outward in a pushing away motion.

"No, no, Alice, not that, not yet."

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Look, once I get this seeing thing more under control, then yeah, I want to see a mirror. But right now, everything is crazy, and I don't want to look at myself for the first time and not even recognize that I'm looking at a human being, let alone looking at myself. And before anyone says it, I know I'm not exactly a human anymore, but my body looks like one."

"Shhh now, love," Edward said, rubbing Bella's back, "Nobody is going to make you look in a mirror yet."

"I'm sorry Bella," Alice said, "I should have checked the future before suggesting it. I didn't mean to upset you, and I really can understand what you're saying."

"It's ok," Bella smiled in Alice's direction, "Can we go now, Edward?"

Alice quickly checked the future and laughed.

"You two go and have fun," she said, "We already put some blackout curtains up, thinking you might spend some time there. There's a lot of human things over there too, dishes, appliances, books. Enjoy."

Alice skipped to Bella and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so glad you're completely one of us now," she said, "Go, have fun with your husband."

Bella waved to everyone, and she and Edward left.

"How would you like to do this?" Edward asked, "Would you like me to carry you on my back, or would you like to hold my arm and run with me? You can run at my speed now, and I won't let you hit anything."

"I think I'd like to run," Bella said.

"Ok, run we shall then. I'll carry you over the river, because you won't really have the depth perception right now to jump it yourself. Then, we will run together."

Edward picked Bella up, leaping lightly across the river into the woods on the other side.

"It's very shaded here," he said, "Would you like to take off your sunglasses and try looking around?"

"Yes, I think I would," Bella answered slowly.

She pulled the sunglasses off and carefully opened her eyes. Bella didn't understand what she was seeing. It was all still blobs of meaningless nothing to her.

"What's that?" she asked Edward, pointing to the blob in front of her.

"That's the river," Edward explained, "I turned us around so you could see it. Let's move to the edge, and you can put your fingers in the water to associate the feel with the sight."

He guided Bella to the water's edge, and she knelt down, trailing her fingers through the water. She splashed her face and laughed. She let herself look for a long time.

"It's amazing," she whispered, "I don't know if it's beautiful or ugly or anything else, but it's amazing."

Edward gazed at her, his love swelling inside him, watching her awe and wonder as she discovered vision.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, "Come on, let's go home and you can continue to explore."

"Brilliant idea, Sir."

Edward took her hand, and they began to run. Bella didn't try to see as they ran. She was sure the things spinning past at vampire speed would only unsettle her. She closed her eyes, trusting Edward's guiding. She breathed in the scents around her, familiarizing herself with the fragrance of the forest. She listened to the near silent sound of their feet racing over the soft ground. She laughed as the breeze from their passage blew her hair around her face. Somehow, being alone with Edward had calmed her fears and sense of being out of control. She felt more at peace, with an underlying sense of excitement. She had a brand new world, and as scared as she was about all there was to learn, she was now eager to begin.

Edward laughed with her. His joy at being able to run with his wife filled his heart. Seeing her laugh as she experienced her new life took away all the fears he'd had that she might regret her change. Bella was happy, and as long as she was, Edward had all he wanted in life.

They ran into the cottage, still holding hands and laughing.

"Welcome home," Edward said, picking her up and twirling her in a circle.

"Welcome home," Bella answered, "It's good to be here."

"Would you like to explore a little?"

"Maybe for a little," she answered, "I can think of something else I'd like to explore."

"Hmmm," Edward purred in her ear, "And what would that be, my wife?"

"You."

"I can hardly wait," he said.

Edward's breath tickled her neck, and Bella wanted to forget all about exploring her new vision.

"Maybe just a little exploring," she said in a husky voice.

"Very well. Come into the kitchen."

Bella followed Edward to the tiny kitchen. She could hear him walk, but she also kept her eyes open, following his form.

"Here's something you should recognize easily," Edward said, handing her a coffee mug, "Feel it and look at it."

Bella took the mug in her hands, touching it softly, remembering her strength.

"My favorite mug," she said.

She brought the mug to her face, letting her eyes take it in. Something in her brain seemed almost to click, and her brain made the connection.

"They won't all look like that one," Edward said, "Here, don't touch this, just look at it."

He held another mug in the air.

Bella forced herself to keep her hands at her side and just look. It was different but the same.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"I can tell that is another mug. But it is different."

"It has different pictures and is a different color," Edward explained, "Look at this one. It's blue, a navy blue I guess. With flowers. This first one I showed you was red."

"Let me see the first one again," Bella said.

Edward handed the red mug to her. She gazed at it for a long time.

"Red," she murmured, "This is red. I've always wanted to see red. It sounds like such an exciting color. It's—I think I like it."

Edward wished he was capable of crying. He was deeply moved as he watched Bella gaze at the red mug, as she took in color for the first time and began to understand it.

"Edward? I—I can't believe this."

"I know love, I know."

Edward took the mug from her hands, placing it on the counter. He pulled Bella to him, and she laid her head on his shoulder, clinging to him.

"You know I never cared about seeing," Bella whispered, "I mean, I know we all thought this would happen with my change. Maybe not this exact way, but that I'd be able to see. But I never really let myself think about it. I wanted this life to be with you, because I love you and want forever with you."

"I know that," Edward answered.

"So, this seeing thing, in some ways it's completely unexpected. I've spent my life knowing I'd always be blind, unless there was a miracle. Now, the miracle is here, and I almost can't take it in."

"It's got to be hard to accept," Edward agreed, "I imagine it's a little like when I first started hearing thoughts. I'd never really been able to do that before as a human. I had a sense of how people were thinking, but after the vampire thing, hearing thoughts, I thought I'd go mad from it at first. Thank God I had Carlisle to help me."

"That's a good comparison I think. And I'm so glad I have all of you to help me now. If I was alone, I don't think I could take the new sight along with everything else."

"You don't have to worry about that. Everyone is ready, downright eager to help."

Bella snuggled closer to him.

"Let's forget about learning kitchen utensils and colors right now," she smiled, "I'd like to go try something else."

"And what would that be?"

Edward kissed her cheeks, covering her face with small kisses, till he reached her lips. They kissed fiercely, tongues tangling, pulling each other as close as they could get, hands moving under clothes to touch skin.

"I want to make love to my husband," Bella said, "You don't have to hold back now. You can't hurt me, and I want you, now."

Bella grabbed his shirt, trying to pull him toward the bedroom. The shirt ripped under her hands, and she began to giggle.

"Oh, I've always wanted to be able to rip your clothes off you," she said, kissing the skin revealed under the torn shirt.

"Have you indeed?" Edward said, "Well then, my lady, let's take this to the bedroom."

He swept her up and raced to the bedroom, placing her on the bed.

"Bella," he said softly, "I cannot express to you how very beautiful you are, and how incredibly truly happy I am right at this minute. I have everything I've ever wanted."

"Do you miss it?" she asked, "I mean the human me, the soft skin, the warmth, the blood?"

"Not at all. That was you in the past, but now, I never have to worry about hurting you, and I can love you in every way with my whole being."

Bella reached for him and pulled him down on top of her.

"Love me, husband," she demanded, "I'm ready now. I want you now. Show me."

They reached for each other at the same moment. They ripped clothes, tossing them away across the room. Hands and lips explored each other's bodies.

"Are you truly ready?" Edward asked, "I do not want to wait one second more to have you."

Bella nodded, tugging at him.

Edward entered her with one hard powerful thrust. They moved together fast and hard. As their passion grew, Edward began to pound into her, and Bella met each thrust with her body, clamping her legs around him. It was like nothing either of them had experienced and when they reached their climax together, they cried out in new ecstasy.

Edward dropped his head onto her shoulder, and Bella held him to her as hard as she dared.

"Wow, if I'd known it could be like that, I'd have begged to be changed sooner," she gasped.

"Mmmm," Edward purred contentedly, "You are incredible my love."

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"I—I want to look at you."

"I'm right here."

"No, I mean, I want you to lie down on the bed and let me look at you, with my hands and with my eyes. I want to see you."

Edward kissed her and rolled to lie on his back.

"Come and look. I'm all yours."

He felt nervous. What would she think of him? She'd never seen a face or a body before, and he feared she might think he was ugly. What would he do if she turned away in disgust?

Bella knelt beside him. With slow careful touches, she reached out to stroke his face. She looked at her hands, following where they moved, running her fingertips over his cheeks, nose, lips and eyes. She tried to look in his eyes, though she didn't know if she was really focusing well yet.

"Are your eyes gold right now?" she whispered.

"Yes, I think so," he chuckled, "Though they might be turning black with desire."

Bella continued to look at him. She touched his soft hair, letting herself gaze at it in wonder. She didn't know bronze, but she knew that was how people described the color, and she decided bronze would be her favorite color in her new life.

Gradually, she moved her hands lower, looking at his body, from his neck to his chest and stomach. She couldn't help but kiss each part she touched and saw.

"Keep going," Edward urged, "I like what you're doing."

"Oh yes, I can tell that you like it," Bella laughed, as she moved farther down and felt his hardness.

"Your touch does that to me."

Bella stroked him and then continued down, learning his legs and feet, touching and looking, kissing and loving each part.

At last, Bella sat back and just looked, leaving her hands on her legs. She looked for a long time. She knew on some level that she didn't really comprehend sight yet, but this was her Edward, and she knew that even with her still learning, this would always be a very special moment to her.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"I think you are beautiful. As long as I may exist in this world, I know I'll never see anything as special as seeing you for the first time. No matter how much I learn to see, no matter where we go, it will always be you in my sight."

"Bella!"

Edward pulled her to him, kissing her deeply.

"I love you," he cried.

"I love you too. Oh, Edward, I love you so much. Whatever I felt before is insignificant to all these feelings I have for you now. Those vampire emotions I guess. Whatever it is, I just love you so much."

"Come here, beautiful. Let me love you again."

They came together softly, tenderly, letting their bodies speak their love, never letting each other go till the night was gone

_End Notes_

_Well? Oh, I can't wait to hear how you all liked where I took this._

_Book Rec:_

_This is the book I mentioned above._

_Crashing Through, A True Story of Risk, Adventure, and the Man Who Dared to See_

_By Robert Kurson_

_Fic recs:_

_A Litany at Dusk, by Duskwatcher2153_

_This is a classic vamp fic, but for anyone who hasn't read it yet, I can't let this story go by without a rec. Edward comes home to Forks and the family after 70 years of being a vigilante vampire, finally realizing he needs to change and follow Carlisle's path. However, when meeting Bella for the first time, his whole plan is nearly destroyed by his desire for her blood. It's Twilight but not in high school and with a more complicated Edward and Bella, who still find their way through._

_http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/5312635/1/A_Litany_at_Dusk_

_Coming Back to Life, by AngelGoddes1981_

_After a car accident almost claims Bella's life, she finds that life as she knows it has completely changed. Can she move on & learn to live again? Rated M for language & adult situations. AU, AH, OOC._

_This story has the best twist I've ever read in a fic, and though I figured it out pretty early on, I was still amazed when it was revealed. If you read this, let me know what you thought of the twist._

http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/5125444/1/Coming_Back_to_Life


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight.

Author Notes

Thank you all so much for your reviews of the last chapter. And thank you for your patience as you waited for this one. Real life has a way of getting in the way of the fun stuff, like writing. Also, I found this chapter very hard to write, because I haven't been able to see since I was five, and I couldn't think how to demonstrate Bella learning how to do it. In the end, I thought about how I'd want to learn, and this is the result. Enjoy.

Thanks as always to my wonderful support team, Dooba, Divine Inspiration, PiedPiperOSIB and Shannon. I owe them more than I can ever say.

Don't forget to join the Facebook group, Sherry Writes.

http:/www . facebook . com/groups/288431201205652/

CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT

As the sun rose the next morning, Jasper knocked on the cottage door.

"Rise and shine lovebirds," he called, "Get dressed, because I'm coming in."

Jasper waited 30 seconds and then walked into the living room.

"What's the deal?" Edward asked, coming into the living room, "Why are you here so early?"

"School time for Bella," Jasper answered, "The earlier the better."

"Not fair, Jas," Bella said, as she joined them.

"Sit down, both of you," Jasper said, "I want to talk about this for a few minutes."

Edward sat on the couch, pulling Bella into his lap.

"You know," Bella mused, "Though I'm not the least bit hungry, in the traditional human sense, it sure feels strange not wanting breakfast. Or coffee. I think I'm vampire thirsty though."

The men chuckled, and Edward stroked her hair softly.

"Emmett will bring a couple deer up to the house for you again today," Jasper said, "In fact, he's off doing that now."

"It seems unfair in a way," Bella answered, "Hunting that way, unfair to the deer. They don't have a chance."

"They wouldn't have a chance either way," Edward said, "But I understand what you mean. They're just bound there, waiting for something they fear but don't understand."

"You'll be able to hunt with the rest of us soon enough," Jasper said, "In fact, with the way you closed your eyes and did it yesterday, I believe you could almost hunt now. But I don't think you're ready for that emotionally."

"What the hell does that mean?" Bella cried.

Jasper sent her a bit of calm.

"It just means that you don't yet believe in your sight. You don't trust your instincts yet, and you wouldn't feel safe running through the woods on your own right now. Even if we ran with you, or if you ran with Edward, if we turned you loose near prey, in a strange area, I doubt you'd feel free to run and pounce."

"She did just that yesterday," Edward disagreed, "Why don't you think she would react instinctively farther in the woods."

"It's just my theory," Jasper explained, "But we hunt in places that would be unfamiliar to you, Bella. I think part of why you acted so freely yesterday was that you were comfortable in the surroundings, and we were all there to help you if needed. And, of course, you had just woken up and everything was crazy. You needed blood, and your body knew it and reacted."

"Maybe," Bella said.

"Anyway, for today, we'll bring it to you, maybe longer," Jasper continued, "But that's not what I wanted to discuss."

"Go on, Jasper," Bella said, "Sorry for the diversion."

Jasper leaned over to kiss Bella's cheek.

"It's ok, Bellsy," he said, "You'll get distracted easily for a while. We all understand that. I want to discuss your lessons in seeing."

"Ok?" she asked tentatively.

"I know this makes you nervous, almost frightens you," Jasper began.

"I'm not scared," Bella objected.

"Empath, remember? Anyway, I've set up a room over at the house, my study actually. That will be our school room for a while. I'll be nice and start you out easy. Did you attempt any seeing last night?"

Edward and Bella took turns describing Bella's seeing the river, and what they had done with the coffee mugs. They did not mention the way Bella tried to see Edward, but Jasper guessed, judging by their emotions.

"She was great," Edward finished, "Once she touched something, she could relate it and start learning to see it."

"That's excellent," Jasper said, "I was hoping you'd try a little when you were away from the rest of us and our expectations. I'm going to do a lot of that kind of thing with you. Showing you things, letting you touch them, teaching you about colors. That's the easy stuff, and we'll start with that."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Bella said.

"We'll move on to getting you acquainted with seeing and recognizing people," Jasper continued, "And eventually, learning how to move independently with sight, reading and writing, even driving someday. What do you think?"

"I guess it all sounds ok," Bella said, "I've always wanted to be able to drive."

"You've got a while before you're ready for that, love," Edward smiled.

"Let's start with something small," Jasper said, "This place is still quite dark with the blackout curtains. As vampires, we don't need light to see. But for we Cullens, who live and interact among humans, lights are an important natural human necessity. Take off those dark glasses and open your eyes, Bella."

"Yes sir, Major Whitlock."

Bella removed the glasses, opening her eyes cautiously.

"Now, this room is pretty dim, but once you are used to vision, you'll be able to see everything perfectly."

Jasper rose, moving to the wall and reaching for the light switch.

"Watch," he told Bella, and flipped the switch, bathing the room in a warm glow of light.

Bella stared.

"You told us all once," Edward said, "That being born blind, you couldn't understand the concept of light and dark, in more than a superficial way."

"Keep your eyes open," Jasper instructed, "I'm going to turn off the light now, wait a few seconds and turn it on again."

Bella had risen to her feet, and she clutched Edward's hand tightly, waiting. The light went off, then on again.

Bella felt excited. Light and dark, such simple things, something the whole sighted world accepted without thought, something she had never understood till now. A delighted giggle left her lips, and she dragged Edward across the room to stand by Jasper.

"Do it again," she pleaded, "This is fun."

"Here, you do it," Jasper said, "Give me your hand. Here's the light switch. You know where it is. You've turned this on and off without thinking to give sighted people light. Careful now, remember your strength. We'll work on that in our lessons too."

Bella stood, hand on the light switch. She flipped it down, turning off the light. She looked around, not understanding what she saw, but letting her eyes and brain get used to the input. She flipped the switch and stared in wonder at the light.

"It's so beautiful," she said, choked up, "I think—I think I didn't really grasp all this seeing entails yesterday."

"Of course you didn't," Edward said, "Yesterday was a difficult day all around for you. Today, you can begin to enjoy this new life."

For several minutes, Bella stood there, turning the light on and off, gazing at it, smiling with wonder.

The men grinned as they watched her.

"It's great to see her having fun, delighting in something so simple, isn't it?" Jasper thought.

Edward nodded, enraptured as he watched his wife begin to embrace her sight.

"You look like a little kid at Christmas," Jasper said, "I hope you'll feel this way about all your lessons."

"Such a simple thing," Bella said, "Yet I feel like I can't get enough of just watching the light turn on and off."

"It's ok to have fun with it," Edward said, "I remember how I felt when I first realized how fast I could run. I still never get enough of just running free. I imagine you'll get a thrill over turning on lights for many decades to come."

Bella flung herself into Edward's arms, and he picked her up, spinning them both in a dance of joy.

Jasper smiled watching Edward and Bella, basking in the happiness they were spreading, sending it back to them, filling the room with joy.

"I hoped you'd have fun with your first lesson," Jasper said, "It won't all be this easy, and there will be moments you'll want to tear me to pieces and burn me. I only ask that you remember how much Alice loves me when those times come."

They all laughed.

"School starts in an hour," Jasper told them, opening the door, "Emmett will have the deer ready when you get to the house, so come prepared to feed and then come to my study to start."

"Ok, teacher," Bella said.

Jasper had barely shut the door behind him, when Edward and Bella were locked in a passionate embrace, kissing deeply.

"Do you think we could ignore the Major and go back to bed?" Bella asked.

"Jasper would come and drag you right out of here," Edward chuckled, "Oh, Bella, I can't express to you how marvelous it was to watch your delight in turning the light on and off. I'm so proud of you my love."

"It was so fun!" Bella said, "I hope everything will be that way. But I bet Jasper is right, and I'll get exasperated and frustrated."

"You probably will, but we all expect that. Remember that we've all been newborn vampires once, and in various ways, to greater and lesser degrees, we've all experienced the frustration that come with learning to live with our new bodies and senses. I'm more than positive you will handle this all with your usual grace, even when you want to throw Jasper out the window."

Bella snuggled into his arms, resting her head against his chest.

"Sometimes, I'm really scared about it all," she admitted, "How will I learn things like judging distances. People have said things to me, like, ok, such and such a thing is about 100 yards ahead on the right. I don't have a clue what 100 yards is. Or, how will I know when I reach a step or curb? I'm kinda freaked out about things like that."

"It's all part of what you will be learning," Edward said, "Thinking of it the way you describe, I can imagine how those things would be unnerving to contemplate. I think that you'll find, when you're ready for those lessons, it might come easier than you expect. Your brain will start calculating such things, even when you aren't focusing on learning them."

"Do you think Jas will be patient with me?" she asked.

"Yes, he will be patient. He'll probably push you hard sometimes as well. But he loves you so much, and everything he'll be doing is all to help you."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Bella kissed him, "Guess we'd better head over to the main house."

They walked slowly back to the main house. Bella tried to look around, just letting her eyes get used to seeing, even though it was all a meaningless mess to her. Edward enjoyed watching her take in the world around her and took his time.

When they reached the house, Esme swept Bella into a hug.

"I missed having you here last night," she said, "But you look calmer, so I think it was good for you."

"Yes, I feel calmer today," Bella said, "Though I don't know how long that will last."

"I brought you more deer," Emmett said.

"I appreciate that so much," Bella said, "I hate putting you out though."

"Ah, hell, Bellarina, this is something I can do to help with your transition. You know me, I'm a man of action, and I have to do something. Don't get your independence in a snit over it. Soon enough, you and I will be fighting over bears, ok?"

"Ok, Teddy."

Bella moved to give him a hug, and Emmett twirled her around.

"You moved very naturally just now," Carlisle said, "Are you using any sight for that yet, or still following the sounds of our voices?"

"I guess I'm still using my hearing and all," Bella answered.

"I notice you still move at a mostly human pace. Do you feel nervous to move at vampire speed? Do you find your body wants to move at our speed?"

"I don't know, Carlisle," Bella said, "In some ways, I feel all this strength and power in myself now, but I'm afraid to use it. I'm still thinking like I'm blind, and I worry if I move at vampire speed, I won't have reaction time to get around things."

"That makes sense," Carlisle said, "Normally, we have to teach a new vampire to act human. We might have to do the reverse for you, teach you to use your vampire abilities."

Bella covered her face with her hands.

"Ugh, so many things to learn!" she sighed.

"Yes, and it's schooltime," Jasper said, "Go hunt and come up to my study. We have to get started. You can socialize later."

"Ease up Jasper," Edward snapped, "This is all new to her, and everyone wants a chance to say hi anyway."

"Love, would you do me a favor?" Bella asked.

She had fed, and she and Edward were standing outside for a private moment, sharing a sweet kiss.

"Anything," he answered, "You only have to name it."

"Would you go see Charlie? He must be going crazy, and I think it would help him if he could see you and hear all the details in person."

"Of course I'll go. Jasper wants me out of the way today for a while anyway. I'll go spend some time with your dad."

"Oh, that gives me an idea," Esme called to them, "Let's take a picture of you, Bella, so Charlie can get used to seeing how you look now."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, suddenly uncertain, "Do I look ok?"

"You look lovely," Esme assured her, "I know Charlie will want anything we can give him. Maybe, when you feel more comfortable, we can even film you in some of your vision lessons, so he can really see that you have sight."

"Um, not right away on that one," Bella said, "But I'll go along with the picture idea."

Alice appeared with a camera in hand.

"Let's have you standing on the porch," she said, "Good, just stand like that. Smile."

"Say grizzly bear," Emmett said.

Bella laughed, and Alice took the picture.

"Oh, that's perfect," Alice commented, "I'll print this out, Edward, and you can take it to Charlie."

"Teddy, was that say grizzly the equivalent of a human saying cheese?" Bella asked.

"Exactly. If you said cheese, you'd probably be making a face, so I thought you should try grizzly."

"Ready to start school?" Jasper asked, coming to stand beside Bella.

"Sure, I guess I'm ready."

"I'll walk you up," Edward said.

"No, go see Charlie, Bella can walk up on her own," Jasper argued.

Edward scowled at his brother.

"Look, Edward," Jasper thought, "She needs to start feeling like she can do this. Bella never had a problem going upstairs on her own once she was oriented to the house. She can do this, and she needs the confidence of remembering that she can."

Edward agreed reluctantly, giving Jasper a small nod.

"I'll leave now and visit Charlie," Edward told Bella, "If you need me I'll have my phone with me of course. I love you."

"I love you too," Bella held him close to her for a moment, feeling less confident without him near her.

"You'll be fine," Edward said, "I have complete faith in you."

"Give my love to Charlie. Tell him I miss him, and I wish I could see him."

Edward kissed his wife one more time and then left to find Charlie.

"Ok, go on up to my study, Bella," Jasper said, "I'll be up in a minute. I have to tell Alice something."

Bella hesitated.

"I don't know if I can."

Jasper took her hands in his.

"You can do this," he said gently, "Think of all the times you've gone up and down those stairs even without your cane, once you were comfortable here. You know how to find the stairs, and you know how to get to my study once you're up there. Just do what you've always done. The only thing different that I want you to do is to keep your eyes open and watch as you do what you always have. You can keep your hand on the banister for a reference point. You'll be fine."

"I can do this," Bella muttered to herself.

Jasper sent her a little confidence and watched as she found the stairs. Placing her hand on the banister, Bella moved up the staircase. She clutched the banister tightly.

"Bella, stop," Alice said, "Try to loosen your grip a bit. I just saw you breaking the banister in four more stairs."

"Oops," Bella giggled nervously but tried to lighten up on the banister.

Gradually, as her confidence grew, she climbed faster, reaching the top and turning to go toward Jasper's study.

"I knew you could do it," Jasper said, "Good job."

Once they were both settled in his office, Jasper turned to Bella.

"I'm getting a lot of conflicting emotions from you. Excitement, fear, joy, confusion. Are you completely overwhelmed?"

"I am overwhelmed. I mean, you were right. I've run up and down those stairs dozens of times. But today, it was terrifying, like trying to climb Mount Everest or something."

"The reason I had you do that was to remind you that you can do anything you want to do. You did everything when you were blind, and the more someone told you that you couldn't do it, the more you'd want to do it. Take that determination and turn it to learning to see. This will be fun for you, like turning the light on and off. We all believe in you, so now you need to believe in yourself."

"Thanks, Jas," Bella sighed.

"You'll be spending a lot of time with me," Jasper continued, "You were always good at looking in a person's direction during conversation. Now you can get used to looking at a person and seeing him or her. Try to focus on me now, and I'll explain what we'll be doing today."

Bella listened closely to where his voice was and turned her face a little, letting herself look.

"Good. Now, here's what I thought we'd do today. I've got many items here, ordinary everyday sort of things, things you have or do use in your life. I also had Alice bring in clothes in all different colors so you can get used to learning how colors look. I even got some crayons, so you can draw on paper to see more color."

"That sounds easy enough."

"Let's begin then," Jasper said.

He reached behind him, picking up a coffee mug. It was the red one Bella had seen the evening before with Edward. Jasper had brought it with him after hearing the story, wanting to give Bella something familiar to start the lesson.

"Let's see if you can tell me what this is," he said, handing the mug to Bella.

Bella took the mug in both hands, her fingers moving lightly over it. She looked at it and remembered.

"You're a thief," she laughed, "This is my red mug."

Jasper laughed.

"That's what it is. Good for you. Now try to hand it to me. Look for my hand. See if you can recognize it."

Bella tried to look, and seeing something in the air in front of her, hoped it was Jasper's hand and held the mug toward it. She lowered the mug to it, and Jasper's hand closed around it.

"Very nice," Jasper praised, "I know this seems simplistic perhaps, but I am not assuming anything. I don't know how much you've even looked at your own hands or anything. Ok, here's something you love."

Bella reached out to take the object. Her hands recognized a book, and she gazed at it hungrily.

"A book," she breathed, "What book is it?"

"This is Pride and Prejudice," he said, "I know it's your favorite book. Someday, you will be reading this."

Bella handled the book reverently. She caressed the cover, inhaled the fragrance of paper and ink, let her eyes roam over it, fixing on the scrawls that she knew must be words.

"I want to read this so much."

And you will," he said, "Probably sooner than you believe. Keep that. It's yours."

"Thank you."

Bella hugged the book to her chest and smiled at Jasper.

"Here's the next item," Jasper said, handing her a dinner plate.

Edward knocked on Charlie's door. He'd stopped at the police station and learned that Charlie had taken a few days off.

"Edward, son," Charlie greeted him, "Come on in. How's Bells?"

They exchanged a half hug, and Edward followed Charlie into the living room.

"She's doing good," Edward said, "She's in class with Jasper right now. Jasper is her vision teacher."

"Makes sense, I guess. I suppose you're too close to be a good teacher for her."

'Yes, Jasper fears I would coddle her too much. He's most likely correct about that. It's hard to push her. How did you do it as her father? There must have been many times you wanted to give in and let her hold back or just shelter her."

"Oh hell yes, there were many times. The only way I was able to do it was to remind myself constantly that I couldn't save her from the world, and that if I wanted her to be able to live a full life, I had to teach her to be independent."

"It's as if we are all starting at the beginning," Edward said, "She has to learn to be independent all over again."

He went on to explain Bella's reactions, describing how she'd hunted, telling Charlie about the mugs and the light.

Charlie beamed with tears in his eyes.

"I have a picture for you," Edward said, "Alice took it this morning, so you can see how she looks now. Do not let the red eyes upset you. They will turn gold like ours in a few months. Isn't she beautiful?"

Charlie looked at the picture for a long time. Bella was still Bella. She looked stronger somehow, but her smile was all his little girl.

"Wow, I think I expected her to look a lot different, but she's still my baby."

"Yes she is. Her heart and soul are still the same."

"Thanks for bringing this."

"Once Bella feels more comfortable, we also want to video her so you can see her in action, and eventually, we'll try some web cams. We all want you involved as much as you safely can be."

"Thank you son," Charlie whispered.

"She said to tell you that she misses you and loves you very much."

"Send the same message back to her, will you?"

"Of course, dad. Do you have a current picture? I'd like her to have something to look at, to start getting to know you by sight."

"Yeah, let me get it. Your brother took it one day when I was out fishing. It's a typical look for me, sitting on the riverbank, fishing pole in one hand and a can of beer in the other."

"She'll like that," Edward said, slipping the picture into his pocket.

"Every minute I have to fight my instincts to drive to your house to see her," Charlie said.

"I understand that," Edward answered, "Please don't do it though. It would kill all of us if you were hurt. Bella hasn't smelled human blood yet, and I don't want the first time she's exposed to it to be her father. I can't stress this enough."

"I know, I know."

"I believe there is a Mariners game on now," Edward said, "Shall we watch it? I know Jas wants me to stay out of his way for a few hours."

"Sure," Charlie agreed.

Charlie turned on the TV, and they sat, both pretending to watch the game, while in reality, their minds were on what was going on at the Cullens.

"You're doing great," Jasper told Bella, "Do you want to take a break?"

They had gone through every household item Jasper could bring into the study. Kitchen utensils, hairbrushes, dishes and silverware, pillows and other bedding, all kinds of clothes.

"I actually feel tired," Bella said, "I didn't think vampires could feel tired?"

"I believe it's more of a mental tiredness," Jasper said, "You're learning a lot, but you're doing very well. Take a break. I'm sure Esme wants a little time with you."

"I'd rather keep going," Bella said, "When Edward gets back we can take a break."

"Very well. Here's a box of crayons. I want you to find the purple one for me. I've put some paper in front of you on the desk, if it helps to color with them till you find purple."

Bella studied the box of crayons for a few minutes. It was something for which she had no point of reference. Touching or smelling the crayons would not tell her what color she held. She picked one and drew on the blank paper with it for a minute.

"This one?" she held the crayon out to Jasper.

"Almost. That one's blue."

"Damn."

Bella closed her fist around the crayon and it crumbled in her palm.

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry."

"No worries," Jasper said, "We've got more of those. Try again. Find purple for me."

She tried several more crayons, feeling confused and frustrated when she couldn't find the exact crayon. After the third mistake, Bella lost her temper.

"I don't give a damn about frigging crayons," she shrieked.

Reaching to the desk, she grabbed a wine glass and threw it with all her might. It crashed into the wall, shattering, knocking a painting askew. The sound of the breaking glass was exhilarating, and she reached for another glass and threw it.

Jasper sat calmly, not reacting at all to Bella's tantrum.

Bella sat back in her chair, burying her face in her hands.

"I want Edward," she cried, "I want my dad. I want Esme. I don't care about purple, and I just want to stop this right now. Why aren't you calming me down?"

"I want you to express your emotions," Jasper said, "I don't want you to stuff them, and I don't want to manipulate them. This is a safe place for you to feel whatever you need to feel. Now, try one more time to find the purple crayon. I know you can do this."

"No."

"No?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't want to find the crayon."

Esme raced into the room.

"No more, Jasper," she said, glaring at her son, "Give her a break."

"I should have sent you with Edward," Jasper sighed, "I did offer her a break."

"Do not get smart with me young man," Esme scolded, "I'm saying Bella needs a short break. Come on, dear, come and sit outside with me for a few minutes. It will help."

Gratefully, Bella got up and followed Esme out of the room. Carlisle joined them outside.

"I know this is difficult," Carlisle said.

"I'm embarrassed now," Bella admitted, "I've never lost my temper like that."

"It's ok," Rose said, coming to join them, "You should have seen the tantrum I threw after my change. I was pissed, and I made sure everyone knew it. I don't know how Carlisle and Esme put up with me."

"You were worth it," Esme smiled, "Even in those early days I was so glad to have you as my daughter. Carlisle and I have never regretted having you in our family."

"It's nice to know I'm not the only one," Bella laughed.

While Bella was calming down under the loving ministrations of Carlisle and Esme, Alice went upstairs to find Jasper.

"Are you getting frustrated?"

Jasper sighed.

"Not really," he said, "I expected some rebellion. She's doing great, but she wants to be perfect at once, and she has a hard time letting herself take time to learn it all."

"Why don't you finish for the day?" Alice sat in his lap, snuggling into him. Jasper was soothed as always by the love of his wife.

"I have one more thing to do with her today, and I think she'll love it."

He purposely decided in his mind so Alice could see his plan.

Alice squealed and kissed him.

"She will like that, Jazzy. It will make her happy."

"I hope so. Can you see when Edward will be back?"

"Emmett is going to call him in 55 seconds. He was upset when his Bellarina lost it, and he wants her to have her Edward to comfort her."

"She's got everyone in this family wrapped around her finger," Jasper chuckled.

"You can't pretend with me," Alice said, "I know that you're aching to comfort her too. You don't like being the tough guy."

"No, I don't. But someone has to be."

"You know, I think you'll find that Charlie approves of the way you're handling this. After all, he had to be much the same way I think when raising Bella. In fact, Edward will come home and tell you so."

"That's actually comforting," Jasper answered, "But I still want to keep Edward away for these first few days."

"We'll find ways to distract him," Alice promised, "He needs to hunt. We can have Emmett take him tomorrow."

"I love the way you think," he purred, "How about you and me run away for some private time, darlin'?"

"Mmmh. As soon as you're finished teaching for the day, Mr. Whitlock."

They kissed, and then Alice slid off his lap. Jasper rose and headed outside to find his student.

The Mariners game was just ending when Edward's cell phone rang.

"Emmett?" he asked with concern, as he answered, "Is Bella all right?"

"She's just getting exasperated," Emmett explained, "She was just telling Jasper off and then saying she wants you, and Charlie. I know she can't have Charlie yet, but I thought you should come home. She needs you."

"I'll be right there."

"Is she ok?" Charlie asked.

"I think she's just ready to stop lessons for a while," Edward said, "Everything is extremely intense for her right now. I'll be going home now. She needs me."

"Take good care of her," Charlie said, "Don't let her get too discouraged. Let Jasper be the hard ass, but you be there to comfort her and love her, when she gets discouraged."

"I will, I promise."

"Ready to continue?" Jasper asked Bella, when he joined her on the porch.

"Oh, I guess so," she sighed, "Jas, I'm sorry I lost it back there."

"Don't worry about it this time. Come on, I've got something fun planned. Alice, will you explain it to the rest of the family, so they will be able to participate? Let's go back to my study, Bella. We're almost finished for the day."

Bella hugged Esme and Carlisle before leaving.

"I can't tell you both how thankful I am to have you," she said, "It's comforting to have a mom and dad during this time."

"Just during this time?" Carlisle teased.

"No, no, all the time! I just meant that I was really wanting Charlie during all that earlier, and it meant so much to know I could come to you and that you love me like a daughter."

"You are a daughter to us," Esme said.

"Yeah, you're even more their child than the rest of us, because you were human when they first knew you. They like you better."

Emmett ruffled her hair.

"Stop that, Teddy," Bella said, brushing his hand away, "I'm not ten, you know."

"We always tease Edward about being Carlisle's and Esme's favorite," Rose said, "We're just adding you to that."

"Hmmm, and to think I looked forward to having siblings," Bella teased.

Jasper and Bella went upstairs, and Alice took a moment to explain the plan to the rest of the family. Everyone agreed eagerly to help.

"So, what's the big plan?" Bella asked once settled back in the study.

"I was thinking that you might like to learn how to visually recognize the individual family members," Jasper explained, "They are going to come in here, one at a time, and we will work on helping you learn to know them by sight."

Bella grinned.

"I think I like this plan."

"I thought you might. Now, how did you recognize each of us before?"

"Your voices, obviously. But you also each have your own unique scent, even individual ways of walking and moving around."

"Good," Jasper said, "As each person comes in, I want you to use those things, the scent, the footsteps, anything that gives you an idea of who it is. I've asked them not to speak, unless you can't figure it out. As you're determining who each person is by your familiar ways, I want you to look at them and start to learn how they appear to you."

"I didn't know that I could distinguish individual features, like hair color or things like that," Bella said.

"No, I realize you won't do that yet. But you'll be able to tell by things like their height, for instance. Once you start being able to tell us apart in some kind of visual sense, the rest will fall into place."

"Ok, let's do it."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Jasper said, and the door opened.

The person walked into the room and stood quietly. Bella drew a deep breath, sampling the taste of the air, taking in the scent.

"Carlisle," she proclaimed in triumph.

"Yes, it's me," Carlisle said.

"Bella, why don't you go to him?" Jasper suggested, "Stand by him, find his face, so you get used to look at him, raising your eyes to his height."

Bella did as Jasper had said, fixing the look of Carlisle in her mind.

"I know I can't really determine facial expressions and things like that," she said, "But I think you must be beautiful, Carlisle."

"I'll have you know I am handsome, not beautiful," he chuckled.

"What makes you think he is beautiful?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't know beautiful from ugly at this point. But Carlisle is such a good and special person. I just think he's got to be beautiful on the outside to reflect his pure soul inside."

"Thank you sweetheart," Carlisle said, "That is one of the most special things anyone has ever said to me."

"Do you think you would recognize Carlisle now in your way?" Jasper asked.

"I think so. Later, after I've seen everyone, can we try with everyone together? You know, have the whole family in the room, and have me tell you who each person is?"

"Absolutely."

One by one, in no particular order, the family came into the room, and Bella learned to see them. She knew she wasn't seeing them as a lifelong sighted person did, but she had a mental image of them all now, and she felt sure she could recognize them.

"You know, I've just had an idea," she told Jasper, "To help me learn facial expressions, maybe you could send different emotions to someone so I could watch it?"

"I think that would work," Jasper agreed, "I'd like to give you a few more days practice seeing, before we do that. Edward could help us with that. I know he desperately wants to help."

"He helps every minute, just by being with me, being my husband."

"Yes, I'm sure of that, but he'd enjoy participating in the lessons, and this would be a very practical way for him to help."

"Not to mention a way for you to mess with him," Bella said, "I've got your number."

Jasper laughed.

There was another knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Bella began to smile. She jumped to her feet and ran across the room.

"Edward!"

She threw herself into his arms.

"Did you know it was him by his scent?" Jasper asked, smiling.

"And the electricity in the air when he's around. And I kinda practiced seeing him last night."

"I'll just bet you did," Emmett called.

Laughter rang out from all over the house.

"How is Charlie?" Bella asked anxiously.

"He's fine," Edward said, "He sent you his love and said he misses you. He loves the picture, said you are beautiful."

"Is he lonely? Is he eating ok?"

"He's lonely of course," Edward replied, "But he's very excited to hear about everything you're doing. He cried when I told him about you and the lights this morning."

Bella sniffed, wishing she could still cry as well.

"This life would be complete if only I could see him."

"Maybe, we can try to accustom you to his scent," Edward suggested, "Once you're a little more relaxed with your new life. I could have him give me something of his for you to smell, to get used to the scent of him. We'll have to think about that."

"Let's wait on that a while," Jasper said, "I know you're eager to see him, Bella, but let's get you under control before we introduce the most important human in your life into the mix."

"I know you're both right," she sighed, "I'll try to be patient."

"In the meantime," Edward said, pulling the picture from his pocket and handing it to her, "Charlie gave me this for you. It's a picture of him fishing. I don't know how well you'll be able to comprehend seeing a picture, but we have it for when you're ready."

"Oh, thank you!" Bella cried, "This makes it seem that he's not so far away."

"Are lessons over, Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Almost," Jasper said, "Hey everyone, go to the living room. Don't arrange yourselves in couples. Mix it up. Bella will come down and try to identify each of you. You, too, Edward."

Jasper gave them a moment to get settled.

"Ok, Bellsy, let's go," he said, "Now, when you go downstairs, I want you to hold the banister again. You'll feel comfortable going downstairs that way. But I also want you to watch, look at the stairs, watch your feet going down, see your confidence maneuvering this familiar staircase. This will help you learn to know you can handle stairs."

"Yes, Sir, Major Whitlock Sir."

Jasper chuckled and squeezed her shoulder.

"You're doing great darlin'."

After Bella had gone around the room and correctly identified each family member, Jasper told her she could relax for the rest of the day.

"I just want you to try to remember to use your vision, as you go about whatever you do. Enjoy it, Bella. Damn, girl, you're seeing. I know right now, it feels like a lot of work, but it should also be fun. Like you did with the lights this morning, enjoy yourself."

"Thanks for everything, Jas," Bella said.

She went to him and hugged him.

"I appreciate your patience with me," she continued, "Oh, and by the way, here's your damn purple crayon!"

She thrust the correct crayon into his hand. Jasper burst into laughter and hugged her back.

"Thank goodness you've still got your sense of humor," he said, "Go play with Edward for a while. More school tomorrow."

"Hey, Bella," Emmet said, "Catch!"

Bella had glanced in his direction, when he'd spoken her name. Suddenly, she saw something coming through the air at her. Instinct took over, and without thought, Bella dived into a crouch and hissed. She swiped at the thing that was sailing toward her face, batting it away with such force that it burst. Feathers rained down over her, and the carpet, and Edward, who had been kneeling beside her.

"What the hell?" she asked, "What is this?"

She felt the feathers, holding them up to look at them.

"Feathers? Emmett, did you just throw a pillow at me?"

"I sure did," Emmett was doubled over from laughing.

Bella reached behind her to find a couch pillow. Without taking time to consider, she focused her attention on where Emmett had been and hurled the pillow toward him. There was a loud thwack, and a sound of pattering, as the pillow broke and Emmett was covered in feathers.

"Good one, Bella!" Alice cheered.

Everyone was laughing. Esme tried to choke back her laughter and tried to sound stern.

"Children, no pillow fights, please. Behave yourselves."

"He started it," Bella said.

"But she shot back," Emmett added.

The two of them started laughing harder.

"Emmett, you will clean up these feathers," Esme said.

"Why doesn't Bellarina have to help?"

"Don't worry, son," Carlisle said, "Knowing you two, Bella will have plenty of opportunities to clean up after some trouble or other you will get her into."

"Teddy?"

"Yes, Bella."

"Thank you, that was fun. And I didn't even have to think about it, I just reacted."

"Then I achieved my goal," Emmet said, seriously, "I wanted you to have fun, to start thinking of all of this as fun."

"You succeeded then."

"Yay me," Emmett said.

"Come on, baby," Rose said, smiling warmly at her husband, "I'll help you clean up the feathers."

"Would you like to take a walk, love?" Edward asked.

"Sure, let's go."

"Come back soon," Esme said, "I've hardly had any time with either of you."

"Yes, Mom," they answered.

"Aren't they adorable?" Emmett said.

"Stop teasing," Bella called over her shoulder.

"You know, love," Edward said, "For the next year, you are the strongest vampire in the family. I think you should challenge Emmett to an arm wrestling match, once you get more comfortable with your vision and all."

"Oh, good idea!" Alice cried.

"I so challenge, Teddy," Bella said, "Not today, but soon."

"Bring it on, little sister," Emmett answered, "Bring it on. I can't wait."

Everyone laughed, as Edward and Bella left. Hand in hand, they walked down the driveway, disappearing into the woods.

End Notes

Well, we're coming near to the end of this story, folks. I'm predicting three to four more chapters. Thank you for all your support during this process. Thank you all for loving my story and my characters so much.

Seeing Bella is up for a shimmer award, and I believe that voting is still open over there. Check it out, as well as all the other great stories up for awards. www . shimmerawards . blogspot . com

Recs

Pinned but Fluttering, by CassandraLowery

Ever since Bella's parents died, she has lived with her father's best friend Billy and his son Jacob. They have both become abusive and Bella's life is a nightmare. After one brutal event, the Cullens step in, and with the help of a social worker, set out to save Bella. Not for team Jacob. Cullens are vampires.

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7304123/1/Pinned_but_Fluttering

True Love Way, by Soft Ragoo

If you've never read anything by this author before, you're missing out on a real treat. Everything she writes is stellar. This new story has an Edward you won't forget, you'll want to hug him, and fight his battles and make him happy. He's not your typical perfect Edward, but he knows how to love truly, and you just want everything to work out for him. Give this one a shot.

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7736411/1/True_Love_Way


	49. Chapter 49

_Disclaimer:_

_Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. I'd like to own the Cullens, but they won't let me. Sigh. No copyright infringement is intended here._

_Author Notes:_

_Hello everyone! I can't believe we're here, chapter 49. Thank you all so much for the continuing support for me and this story. We're nearing the end, and I'll never be able to thank all of you enough._

_As it happens, it looks like this will be the last regular chapter. There will be an epilogue. When Dooba and I read over this chapter, we both felt this was the natural and wonderful place to end. I'll have many thanks to say with the epilogue, so for now, just know I've read every review and PM and been so grateful for all your kind words, alerts, favorites and your love of my story and characters. Thank you._

_As always, thanks to my team, Dooba, Divine Inspiration, PiedPiperOSIB, Drotuno and Shannon. I truly could not have done it without each of you. I love you all so much._

CHAPTER FORTY-NINE

The days became weeks and time passed. Once Bella started comprehending that she was actually seeing things, her lessons progressed quickly. She gained more confidence each day, and the unflagging support of the entire family helped her during the stressful moments.

Edward was her strength and comfort, and Bella knew she could not have gotten through it all without him. Jasper realized Edward helped Bella stay calm, and he stopped trying to keep Edward away during all the lessons. When things were going to be difficult, and he might need to push Bella, Jasper still asked Edward to stay away. Edward used those times to hunt or to visit Charlie.

Emmett still brought deer up to the house for Bella, but Jasper felt she would soon be able to try hunting on her own.

Bella still had moments of wanting to smash Jasper against a wall, those days when she simply didn't want to learn to see. Charlie helped her understand Jasper a little better in one of their daily phone calls.

"Dad, he makes me want to scream, to throw more wine glasses or to tear him into little tiny pieces so it will take years before they can all put him back together!"

Charlie laughed, then sobering, he tried to help her see what was behind Jasper's pushing.

"Bells, honey, do you remember when you were first learning to cross streets with your cane?"

"Sure, I kinda remember that," she answered.

"Well, I remember it well," Charlie said, "I also remember a few tantrums on your part."

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah, very seriously. You were scared, and you resorted to tantrums to try to hide the fact that you were scared. There were days you hated your mobility instructor, and probably days you hated me for pushing you so hard to learn and practice those skills. In fact, I recall you telling me you'd hate me forever once."

"Oh, Dad, you know I didn't mean it, don't you?"

"Sure, I know that," Charlie said, "And damn, Bella, I hated having to push you. I hated standing back and watching that instructor stand there coolly and tell you to try it again. It took all my will power not to punch him in the nose and to snatch you up into my arms and run home with you. I wanted to tell you that you didn't have to learn, that you didn't have to cross streets by yourself, that I'd always protect you."

"How did you keep from doing that?" she asked softly.

"Because I knew I wouldn't always be there to protect you," he said, "Of course, I didn't know about vampires then."

They both chuckled, and Charlie continued.

"I promised you, on the day they told us you were blind, that I'd do everything I possibly could to give you a good life. I wanted you to know that you are as good as anyone else, that nothing could stop you if you didn't let it. I realized that a big part of that was giving you the info you needed to achieve all that independence."

"And part of that was learning to get around independently," Bella said.

"Exactly. And getting around independently meant learning to cross streets. I'll never forget the first time you did it on your own. I stood in the front yard, with my fists clenched, fighting my desire to follow you. You needed the thrill that you had when you got home safely and you knew absolutely that you had done it on your own. I was so damn proud of you that day, as I've been proud every minute of your life."

"Wow, I didn't know all that," Bella said, "So you think Jasper is doing the same thing?"

"I'm sure he is," Charlie said, "It's got to be killing him to be so hard on you. That boy loves you as much as the rest of them. But he knows you've got to do this. I mean, come on, Bells, can you really imagine Edward forcing you to find a purple crayon?"

"Not really," Bella laughed, "Thanks, Dad, I think you've really helped me feel better about all this."

"Good. I sure miss you."

"I miss you too."

Jasper wanted to ease up on Bella for a while. She was progressing so quickly, her vampire brain remembering everything as she learned it. He decided to have some fun and planned a day with the entire family to try to help Bella feel more sure of her ability to move around on her own, even to run and jump and generally move quickly.

"Let's all meet outside," Jasper told the family, "We're going to play today."

Emmett whooped, picked Bella up and ran outside with her.

"You big goof," she laughed, "I thought I was supposed to be moving around on my own."

"Whatever. This is playtime."

Once everyone was gathered outside, Jasper stepped forward.

"I've been thinking of this since that first day, when Emmett threw the pillow at you, Bella," he began, "You reacted instinctively to something flying toward you, and again instinctively, you tossed it right back at him, hitting him squarely. I thought then that you might be seeing more than your conscious mind realizes. I wanted you to get more confident in getting around before trying this though."

"What's the plan, Jas?" Bella asked.

"I've got a beach ball here," Jasper explained, handing it to Bella, "Do you remember these? Big, bright-colored thing kids play with on the beach. We're going to start with this. Problem is, these things are flimsy as hell, so I bought a bunch. We'll probably pop them all."

Everyone laughed.

"We'll throw these to each other to start, not running around or anything," Jasper continued.

"That's gonna get boring real fast," Emmett grumbled.

"But it will help Bella get used to seeing where people and things are, even when the things are moving," Carlisle said, "I understand what you're planning, Jasper."

"What comes after the beach balls are gone?" Bella asked.

"We'll try basketballs, footballs and then—"

"Baseballs," Edward said.

Jasper grinned.

"Now, I'd like everyone to stand in one spot and speak up to let Bella focus on where you are," Jasper said, "Then I'm going to give this ball to her and tell her to throw it to you in random order. You'll throw it back to her and I'll give her someone else."

It should have been a calm tame exercise. Once everyone realized Bella was handling it perfectly, things got a little crazy.

"Ok, throw it to Esme now," Jasper said.

"Woo hoo, this way little sister," Emmett called.

Everyone began calling to her then, trying to distract her. For a split second, Bella felt confused and angry, but then she laughed and tossed the ball directly to Esme.

Eventually, they moved onto running around, chasing various balls and Bella though nervous at first found herself joining in and having fun.

Edward watched Bella's every move. In the beginning, it was to protect her or comfort her. But as he watched her moving freely, laughing, hair blowing around her face, he felt something much more primal. His wife was beautiful, and he wanted her. He wanted to snatch her away from everyone and run to the cottage, not to leave it for days.

"I've got some homework for you today," Jasper said on another occasion.

"When haven't you had homework for me?" Bella grumbled.

"Ha ha. This should be fun for you though. I want you to spend the evening at the cottage with Edward and just watch movies."

"Movies?"

"You always loved movies," Jasper explained, "Some of them are spectacular visually. Watch several of your favorites and start enjoying the visual as much as you enjoy the rest. They might seem confusing at first, as looking at paintings and such will not make sense to you for a while. But Edward will help you see the characters and explain the action. Just as he would do when you were blind. And you will learn to translate and understand it."

Bella threw her arms around Jasper.

"Thanks! I know I get cranky, but I love you for doing this for me and for not making Edward have to be the bad guy."

Jasper felt her genuine gratitude and her love for him and hugged her close.

"Thanks, Bellsy, I needed that."

"Charlie helped me understand," she said, "I know I get bitchy about it once in a while. I'm learning so much and it's all overwhelming at times. Still, Jasper, I want you to know that I do truly appreciate everything you're doing. I'm so glad to have you as my brother."

"Go home and watch movies and play with Edward," Jasper laughed.

"Oh, playing with Edward, now that's homework I love to do," Bella grinned, "In fact, Major Whitlock sir, if I do lots and lots of extra homework of that sort, do I get extra credit?"

Emmett guffawed from the living room and everyone else laughed from wherever they were in the house.

"Go Bella," Alice cried, dancing into the room, "Come on, Jazzy. I think I want to do homework like Bella's and play with my husband."

Later that night, as she lay in Edward's arms, Bella brought up seeing her father.

"I want to start learning to deal with the scent of human blood," she told him, "I want to see my dad. I miss him so much. He should be sharing this with us, and I hate that he has to stay away and can't see me seeing. I just want to look at him. I want to be able to hug him. I miss my dad."

Edward cuddled her close. He hurt for her sorrow.

"Tomorrow, while you're working with Jasper or Esme, I'll go talk to Carlisle and we'll try to figure out a way to make it work."

"Thank you, love," Bella said, kissing him, "I have everything in the world I could ever want with you. It isn't that you don't fulfill me."

"I know that, sweet girl. Of course you want to see your father. I want you to be able to see him as well. I know he's longing for it and struggling to be patient till it's safe."

"Does it help that you visit him so often?" she asked.

"Yes, in some ways. He loves hearing the updates. But it doesn't take the place of being able to spend time with his daughter."

"Yeah, like the daily calls don't make up for not being able to be with him sometimes," Bella agreed.

"I'll talk to Carlisle tomorrow."

Bella kissed him again.

"Let me show you how much I love you and appreciate you," she purred, "Lie back and let me love you my Edward."

"Mmmm, yes, ma'am."

Bella was eager for her reading lessons to begin. She'd been begging Jasper to start learning to read print, and he'd only held her off until he felt she was ready. The idea that she could start too soon and become frustrated or disappointed if it didn't work out was too devastating to contemplate. Jasper knew what joy she found in reading, and he wanted those lessons to be only fun and exciting for her.

The day had finally arrived, and Bella practically flew to the main house in her eagerness to begin.

"Come to my office dear," Esme said, when Edward and Bella arrived, "I'm the teacher today."

"I'm going over to the hospital to talk to Carlisle," Edward said, kissing his wife goodbye, "Hopefully, I'll return with a plan to prepare you to see Charlie. Happy reading my love."

"Now, Bella," Esme began, "I hope you won't be offended by the beginning of this lesson."

"I could never be offended by anything you do," Bella replied, "What do you have in mind?"

"I've watched how you've been learning things, and I see that it helps you to have something tactile first. So, well, like I said, don't be offended."

Esme reached into a bag on her desk and pulled something out, dropping it into Bella's hand.

"I know you know what print letters look like," Esme continued, "You've told us how you learned them, and I know you signed your name and wrote small messages in print in cards and such. So, I thought maybe, having the print letters in a tactile form as well as visual, could help you see them and memorize how they look. I have a set of alphabet blocks here, a Boggle game with raised letters, even some Braille and print alphabet cards. What do you think?"

"I think that's brilliant!" Bella answered, beaming.

Esme blew out a sigh of relief.

"Whew, I'm so glad. I didn't want to approach this as I would have done with elementary school children, but I also wanted to help you make the connections in a way that would work for you."

"You must have been an amazing teacher," Bella said, "I bet you considered what was the best way to reach each student."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Shall we begin?"

Bella nodded.

"Let's go over the alphabet first, so you get the image of each letter. Then we'll make words with the Boggle tiles. You'll be reading by the end of the day, I promise."

Edward found Carlisle in his office at the hospital and told him about Bella's desire to see Charlie.

"We've got to come up with a plan," he said, "It's been a few months now, and Bella is getting anxious."

"Charlie is the same," Carlisle replied, "Do you have a plan?"

"I wanted to discuss that with you," Edward said, "The most important thing is for Charlie to be safe, but surely we can find a way to make that happen and still let them see each other."

"They knew it could take up to a year," Carlisle said.

"I know. But Bella isn't as out of control as other newborns. I thought, maybe, we could try to acclimatize her to his scent. Could that work?"

Carlisle thought for a moment.

"It could work. Why don't you go to Charlie and ask for something that has touched his skin, a scarf or something like that. We'll put it in something to keep it fresh and bring it home to Bella. That can be our first step."

"Thanks, Carlisle," Edward sighed, "I want to give her everything she wants, and it's difficult to refrain from giving in to her at times. Besides, I want to help her progress."

"I know you do, son. I also know that you help her in many ways, ways you don't comprehend. Knowing she can go vent to you at the end of the day, knowing that whether she has a good day, a bad day or anything else, you love her and stand by her, it all means the world to her. She could not do this without you."

Edward smiled.

"I'll go see Charlie," he said, "Thanks for understanding and helping."

Charlie was excited when he heard the plan to try to help Bella be ready to see him sooner than they'd thought.

"What can I do?"

"You know that woolen scarf you wear when you have to make a call in the bad weather?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, the one I wear fishing in the winter?"

"Yes, that one. Could we borrow it?"

"Sure. I happen to have it here. I had a late night call and it's getting damn cold at night now."

Charlie rummaged in his pocket, pulling out the scarf and handed it to Edward.

"Wait, drop it in here, this is air tight," Edward directed, "I don't want to add my scent to it."

Charlie carefully put the scarf into a large zip lock bag and Edward made sure it was sealed completely.

"What's on the agenda for her lessons today?" Charlie asked.

"Esme is beginning reading lessons," Edward said.

Charlie grinned.

"Oh, she'll be so happy! Imagine all the books she can read now, books that have never been in accessible format before."

"Oh, she's been imagining it," Edward said, "I expect that soon she'll be raiding Carlisle's collection, reading all the medical books, reading Jasper's tomes on the Civil war, and even Alice's fashion magazines.

Charlie shuddered in mock horror.

"Oh no, not fashion magazines!"

"And Rose's auto magazines, and Emmett's video game boxes," Edward continued.

Both men laughed.

"I think that will mean more to Bells than anything else," Charlie said, "I can't wait for her to be able to sit down and read to me."

"Hmmm," Edward mused, "Baseball stats and fishing magazines?"

"Naturally."

They laughed again, and Edward rose to leave.

"I'm going to go back to Bella now," he told Charlie, "I'll keep you updated on her progress. I'm sure Carlisle is planning next steps."

"Take care, son," Charlie said, "Tell her I love her."

Edward promised.

"I do every time I see you," he said, "And she loves you too."

Bella grasped reading quickly. Esme put words together and had Bella read them. She printed on pieces of paper, and Bella read those. At last, Esme picked up a book, and handed it to Bella.

"I chose a book that is familiar to you and is easier than some of your classics, but not written for a child just learning to read. Can you read the title to me?"

Bella studied the book in her hand and began to smile.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone," she read, "Did you know that one of the first times I was with Edward, I read this to him in Braille?"

"Yes, he told us about it," Esme smiled, "I thought you might like to read to him again, this time in print."

"I feel like I want to cry, I'm so happy," Bella said, "Let's see."

Esme had bookmarked the first page of the actual text. Bella flipped the book open, found the page and began to read.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of Number Four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much."

Bella's voice was choked, and her hands started to shake.

"I'm reading," she gasped, dropping the book, "I'm really, really reading!"

"Indeed you are love," Edward said from the doorway.

Bella leapt up, throwing herself at Edward.

"Did you see?" she cried, "Did you hear?"

"I did. I saw and I heard. I'm so proud of you, my amazing beautiful girl."

Edward picked her up, swinging her in a circle, laughing with her in her joy.

Bella pulled away and ran to Esme, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, Mom," she said, "This means everything to me."

She pulled away and twirled in a circle. She ran out of the office, and without a thought, ran downstairs to the living room.

"Everybody, come and see, I'm reading!"

The family gathered around, laughing chattering, everyone hugging Bella and congratulating her. They all knew how much this meant to her.

Once the group settled down, they listened raptly as Bella read aloud. There was no embarrassment or shyness in her. She lost herself once again in Harry Potter's world and the family delighted in sharing the moment and triumph with her.

"Give me more things to read," Bella pleaded, bouncing in her seat.

"Damn, I think we've found a way to turn Bellarina into the Pixie," Emmett joked, "Here's one of my video games, read the box."

Edward started to laugh, remembering the conversation with Charlie earlier that day.

Once the reading frenzy had calmed down a little, Edward and Carlisle sat on either side of Bella. Edward took her hands in his.

"As I promised, I went to see Carlisle, and we came up with a plan to prepare you to see your father."

A hush fell over the room, everyone leaning forward, eager to hear. Bella clasped Edward's hand to the point of almost pain.

"Tell me!"

"I went to see Charlie, and I got something from him, that old scarf he wears whenever he's out in the cold temperatures. He wore it last night and had it in his coat pocket. It's saturated with his scent. I have it here."

"Let me-, please, please. Give it to me."

"Hold on, Bella," Carlisle said, "Emmett, Jasper, gather around us here, please."

The boys crouched behind Bella, each gripping her shoulders to keep her in her seat.

"Edward will open the bag and put it in front of you, Bella," Carlisle directed, "I want you boys to hold onto her. Don't let her destroy the scarf. Bella, just inhale and let yourself feel. We're all going to hold onto you. Esme and the girls are in front of you. No matter how this goes, we will not let you lose control and run out of here. Do you feel safe about that?"

"Yes, yes," Bella was impatient, "Please, can we get started?"

"You'd have to go through a pile of vampires to get away," Emmett said, "Don't worry. Just go for it."

Carlisle nodded at Edward, who opened the bag slowly and held it out to Bella.

"Take a shallow breath, love," Edward told her, "Not too deep yet."

Bella breathed in a small breath. Her throat felt scalded at the delicious aroma, and her mind seemed to go into a haze. She hissed, preparing to spring to her feet. She wanted that scent. She would find it. She would get it. It was hers, hers, and nothing would stop her.

Emmett and Jasper gripped her with all their strength. She was a newborn, and individually, she was stronger than any of them, but she would not be able to fight them all off at once.

"Bella, Bella love?" Edward tried to reach her, "Try to think, love, try to focus through it. It's Charlie. You don't want to hurt Charlie."

He reached out to touch her face, and Bella let out a feral growl.

"Don't do that, Edward," Jasper snapped, "She's not really here right now. Give her time. I'm sending all the calm I can."

Bella inhaled deeply, savoring the scent, reveling in it. Her brain began to catalog the different components that comprised the delicious fragrance. Gun oil, leather, flannel, a sort of earthy outdoorsy smell. She'd smelled it before, part of her recognized it. Curiously, she sniffed again, trying to remember where she'd smelled it before. If she could remember, she could find it.

Someone sitting at a table cleaning a gun. Someone hanging a leather holster on a hook. Someone who wore flannel shirts, and liked to be outside. Who was it?

"Dad!" Bella gasped, as memories flooded over her.

She knew the scent, and the recognition snapped her back into herself. Bella pulled the bag away from Edward. She grabbed the scarf, burying her face in it.

"Daddy," she whispered.

She hugged the scarf to her breast, clutching it as close as she could. She brought it to her face, inhaling her father's warm comforting scent. He smelled like home; he smelled like safety.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy."

Bella repeated the childhood word over and over, shaking with tearless sobs, as she remembered her first reaction to the scent.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered into the scarf.

"Shhhh, love, shhh. It's ok. You're ok."

Edward pulled Bella into his arms. She collapsed into him, never letting go of her father's scarf.

"Edward, I'm so ashamed," she cried, "I wanted to find this scent and go after it. If Charlie had been here, I'd have attacked him without a second thought."

"But he's not here," Edward reminded her, "We expected this reaction. As a matter of fact, we expected much worse."

"What? Did you all expect me to break free and go kill my father?"

Bella's voice rose to a terrified shriek.

"Look darlin," Jasper said, trying to calm her, "We knew you wouldn't go after him. You couldn't, not with all of us here to protect you. But I would have expected you to rip that piece of material to shreds in an attempt to get at the scent. Your reaction is encouraging."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, something inside you recognized Charlie," Carlisle said, "Even before you obviously realized it consciously."

"Do you really think so?" she asked.

"I know so," Jasper replied, "I know newborns, remember. I've never known one to be able to pull back like you just did. Your love for your father is stronger than your newborn bloodlust. Not that we're going to present you with Charlie anytime soon."

"But you're on the way to it," Edward said, "We'll keep desensitizing you to his scent. We'll help you build up tolerance to him. We'll make sure you are both absolutely safe, before we let you near him."

"And even when we do let you near him, we'll all be there to hold you back, no matter how you react."

Emmett patted her shoulder.

"We'll never let you hurt Charlie," Rose promised.

"I swear to you, we'll keep you from doing anything you'd ever regret," Edward said.

"I'm so proud of you," Esme said, "You did very well today."

"Bella," Alice said, coming to sit at Bella's feet, "I've seen you sitting here, in this room, talking to Charlie. I've seen vampire you doing this. I know you'll be able to handle it. Trust us all."

"I do trust you all," Bella said, "Of course I do. Thank you everyone."

"Take her to the cottage," Esme thought to Edward, "This has been a full day for her, good and bad. Let her relax and unwind. She needs you right now."

Edward nodded. He stood, offering his hand to Bella.

"Come, love, let us go to our cottage."

Night had fallen, the shorter days closing in around them.

"Look up to the stars," Edward coaxed, "The night is lovely, a bright moon and many stars shining."

Bella looked up, gazing at the starlit sky, marveling.

"Wow," she murmured, "It's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are," Edward said.

Edward had been watching Bella, watching her wonder at the world around her. He would never get enough of watching her.

"Oh, kind sir, you do say the sweetest things," Bella cooed.

"Are you flirting with me, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Mmm, perhaps."

"I like it, very much," he whispered into her ear.

Bella shivered at his words and the feel of his breath.

"Let's hurry home," she said.

Edward took her hand, and they ran through the woods to their cottage.

"How do you feel about today?" he asked, when they were settled on their couch, Bella snuggled in Edward's lap.

"Tired, confused. Ecstatic over the reading but freaked out over what I did with Dad's scarf."

"It's natural to be freaked out," he said, stroking her hair, "Many intense things happened to you today. Perhaps we should have waited to experiment with Charlie's scent."

"No way," Bella said, "Yeah, it's been an up and down day, but I wanted to start trying to get ready to be able to see my dad again. I'm glad you started today, no matter how upsetting it was at first."

"How do you feel about reading?"

"That was, well, I don't know the right words to express that. Amazing? Incredible? Fabulous? All of those and beyond."

"I was so happy I was there to see it," he admitted, "I arrived just in time."

"I'm glad you were there too. I didn't want you to miss it."

"I want you to think about what we told you regarding what happened with the scarf," Edward said, "Particularly what Jasper said. He has years of experience with newborns. Carlisle and I have dealt with a few as well. None of us had ever seen anyone pull themselves together the way you did. Your control is astonishing. Your love is stronger than your instincts. I'm very proud of you."

"You know that means the world to me."

Bella nuzzled his neck, pulling herself tighter against him.

"I love you so much, my Bella."

"I think my love for you grows stronger every new day," she answered, "I know I couldn't get through this without you."

"You are the strongest bravest person I have ever known. It is an honor to be married to you. Not to mention that I am the most fortunate man in existence to have such a beautiful bride."

"I don't feel so brave," she sighed, "But I'm glad you see me that way. Though maybe we should test your vision, since you keep seeing me as being beautiful."

She grinned teasingly at him.

"Hmmm, perhaps so," he said, "But I have a better idea. Let me show you what I see when I look at you. Come with me."

Edward picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Wait here while I start a bath," he said, "Do not undress. Let me do that."

He flashed to the bathroom to start the bath. Bella had not yet asked to see herself. He knew she had fears that she would be disappointed in what she saw, and Edward decided to try to help her see the beauty he saw every time he looked at her.

He returned to the bedroom and slowly began to undress his wife.

"I love doing this," he said, "I love how you are revealed to me, inch by inch, each perfect glimpse of you, until you stand before me stunning and glorious in your nakedness."

Bella felt as she always did when she would blush, and for a moment wondered if her vampire skin could still show her embarrassed pleasure.

"I love to look at you," Edward continued, "I love the shine in your hair, the shape of your face, the laughter in your eyes, the warmth of your smile."

He kissed her face.

"I love the slender column of your neck, leading to your perfect breasts."

He kissed down her neck to her chest and kissed each breast, stroking each part as he spoke.

"Your body is toned and firm since your transformation, but even before then, you were the exact right shape for you. I never could get enough of looking at your body, human or vampire."

"Oh Edward," she gasped, "You make me believe it."

"That's my goal," he said, "I want you to believe, to know that you are lovely, that I sometimes wish I could pinch myself to see if our life is all a dream. How did I, of all men, find you, a woman who is all I could have dreamed in every way? From your incredibly smart brain, to your tender compassionate heart, to your body. If I had set out to design my perfect match, when it was all said and done, it would have been you."

Bella flung her arms around him.

"I can't believe you," she cried, "You know, you always know, exactly what I need."

"That's my job as your husband," he chuckled, "Come now, the bath awaits us."

Edward took off his shirt and knelt outside the tub once Bella was sitting in the hot water.

"I'm going to bathe you," he said, "Watch me as I do. Watch as I run my hands over your body. See yourself. See what I see, see you, as I see you."

He reached for her arm, running his hands from her neck to her shoulder, sliding it down her arm.

"Look."

He leaned over and kissed her shoulder, running his hand down her arm again, kissing her palm and each fingertip.

"Watch. See yourself."

He repeated the same thing with her other arm.

"Your skin is incredible," he murmured.

He moved to the front of the bathtub and picked up her foot. Edward stroked her foot, massaging it gently, tickling a tiny bit. He kissed her foot, tugged softly on each toe.

"Are you watching? This is you, your foot, your leg."

He began working his way up her leg, smoothing his hands over her calves, squeezing, stroking her knee and up her thigh.

"You have incredible legs," he said, "I'm not sure I told you that enough before your change. I always love looking at your legs."

He slid his hand all the way up her leg, until his fingertips just grazed her center. He softly ran his fingers over her before moving to her other leg.

When he finished with her legs, he moved up her body, touching her stomach, stroking upward to her breasts. He spoke to her constantly, telling her how he loved each part of her, reminding her to keep watching him, to keep looking where he touched.

Bella was mesmerized by what was happening. Every gentle word, every sensuous touch made her tremble with desire, filled her heart with love. The fleeting touches at her core and over her breasts were driving her crazy.

"Edward, please, you're too far away. I need you with me."

Edward's pants were off and he was sinking into the water behind her, before she'd finished her plea. He pulled her flush against his body. He buried his face into her neck, inhaling her scent.

"My beautiful girl," he kissed her throat.

"You really see me that way, don't you?" she asked.

"Indeed I do," he answered, "Have you been watching?"

"Yes."

"Good girl. Let me finish; let me wash you and show you."

Edward reached for Bella's favorite strawberry shower gel. He lathered his hands, placing them on her shoulders.

"Follow the path of my hands," he whispered, "Watch me, and look at yourself."

He slid his hands down each arm, stroking the skin, admiring. He cupped her breasts.

"See these nipples. Watch them when I touch them. See how they tell me how much you like my touch. They show me your desire."

Bella pressed forward, trying to push her breasts deeper into his hands.

"That feels so good," she said.

"You're supposed to be watching," he teased, tweaking both nipples.

He dipped his hands into the water, rinsing off the gel, cupping water over her shoulders and breasts to remove the soap.

Edward's hands moved back under the water, circling Bella's waist, grazing the soft skin, sliding down to her center and stopping there.

"Someday," he said, "I want you to see how you look when we are making love, how you become wet for me, how your face looks when you're caught up in the moment, completely lost in the feelings."

Bella giggled.

"I really want to blush when you say things like that."

"Mmmm, you know, I thought I'd miss your blush, and in some ways I do. Your blush told me everything you were feeling in so many ways. But your body still calls to me. It sings to me and tells me how you feel and what you want. For instance, I know you want me to touch you here."

He slipped a finger inside her.

"Yes, yes, please, Edward. I want you now."

"Almost, my love. Hold on a little while longer."

He stroked her again, and then he withdrew his fingers and began to run his hands over her body again.

Bella felt spellbound, utterly lost in the sight of her body, her skin under Edward's fingers. She could see herself as he saw her. How many times had he told her she was beautiful, and now, at last, she could see it and believe him. Those fingers were her Edward's fingers, and they were touching and teasing her body.

She lost herself, enraptured. Her body reacted to his touch as it always had, but the feelings were intensified, as she watched what he did to her. Feeling his touch as she watched him touch caused her to feel things beyond what she'd experienced before. The two of them, together, feeding each other's need and passion. Nothing could ever be better than this.

"Do you see at last, sweet girl?" he asked, kissing her, "Do you see what I see? Do you know that you are indeed beautiful?"

"I see it," she whispered, "You make me believe."

"I'll show you more in time," he promised, "For now, know that you are as lovely as any woman could be. No other woman can hold a candle to you. Have confidence in that and take pride in yourself."

"Knowing you love me and see me that way, nobody else's opinion matters, does it?"

"That's right," he said, "Except yours. You've never been able to know your physical self, but now you can. You never worried about it when you couldn't see. Do not doubt yourself now. If you ever do so, remember this day and remember what you saw when you looked at us."

"I love you for this," she said.

"Only for this?"

"Silly man, of course not. And I'll love you more if you make love to me."

"Always, beautiful girl, always."

"Forever," Bella agreed.

Edward rose from the bath. Stepping out with Bella in his arms, he smiled down at her.

"For every day of forever," he answered.

_End Notes:_

_I hope you enjoyed this. We covered a lot of ground and Bella took some giant steps into her new life in this chapter. This was one of the most fun chapters to write._

_Recs_

_A couple more vampire fics for you._

_Out of Phase, by Rel8tivity_

_This story started as an entry in the canon tour, New Moon round, and now he is extending it. In this AU, the wolf gene passes Jacob by, so he is able to be a good friend to Bella, but not a protector. Bella and Jacob are friends. Trouble comes, and who will help keep Bella safe? You'll love where he takes this story!_

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7822310/1/Out_of_Phase_

_Lost Cause, by Bonnysammy_

_Bella wakes up in the middle of unfamiliar woods, with no memory of how she got there, where she came from, or even who she is. All she remembers is her first name, and her birthdate. The Cullens find her and take her in. Who is she? Why does she have a strange draw to Charlie Swan, even though she knows she's never seen him before? What is the mystery behind her sudden appearance? This story is fascinating, and I'm completely enthralled. The author assures me she is finishing it, so don't let the time since last update scare you. You won't regret this one._

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5366670/1/Lost_Cause_


	50. Chapter 50

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Twilight, but I'm thankful to Stephenie Meyer for creating the world and its characters, and for letting us write fan fiction._

_Author notes:_

_First of all, I am so very sorry for how long this has taken. It was incredibly hard to write the words that will say goodbye to these characters, and every time I tried, I just couldn't do it. Finally, I have a chapter for you, that should give you what you all seemed to hope to see in the epilogue. I have more to say at the bottom, and of course some recs for you one more time. Please, check it out, so I can thank you all._

_Also, a good way to keep up with my activities, writing or otherwise, is to follow me on twitter or join the facebook group. On twitter, I'm sherriola. The facebook group is at: _

_http:/ www . facebook . com/groups/288431201205652/ _

_I've often said that I couldn't do this story without Dooba, but you all need to know, that this is the literal truth, as well as that there would have been no story without her. I told her once that I thought it would be cool to explore a realistic look at how a blind person might be affected by becoming a vampire, and she encouraged me to write it. She's become one of my dearest friends, and it all started because I read her stories and reviewed, and somehow, we became friends. Thank you, Dooba, for everything. And you know how much that everything really is._

_And thanks to Chris who has always helped me keep my Edward real, to Divine Inspiration who had great ideas and encouragement I needed, to Drotuno who has given me so much joy with her writing and helped me so much with the lemons in this story, and Shannon for making sure the blind things felt right, that Bella had her cane when needed and who helped catch all the times I didn't get the shift key on the apostrophe! I love you all so much with all my heart._

_Now, on with the show, one more time, enjoy, Seeing Bella._

CHAPTER FIFTY

EPILOGUE

One Year Later

Everyone was in a frenzy of activity. Edward and Bella had come over from their cottage to help prepare, and Bella and Esme were working in the kitchen, cooking a great deal of food. The rest of the family was busy cleaning the already clean house from top to bottom. It was a momentous day, and they'd all been waiting eagerly for it to arrive. It was the day that Charlie and Bella would have their longed for reunion, and everyone was determined to do all they could to make it perfect.

The family had helped Bella build up her tolerance to human blood gradually. She wanted to hurry, to rush it, and often, Jasper and Carlisle had to calm her down and remind her how important it was to wait. As her control of her vision had improved, her control of her blood lust had improved with it. She had begged to be able to see Charlie, but nobody would give in to her until they were all sure she was ready.

Carlisle had brought her various things from Charlie's house till she could smell his scent without reacting with blood lust. Then he'd begun bringing home small samples of blood from the hospital, helping her become accustomed to the scent of human blood in general. They'd arranged a meeting with Emily, out in the open with the entire wolf pack and all the Cullens ranged around both women to keep Emily safe. Bella had struggled but overcome it, though Sam wouldn't let her get to hugging distance with Emily.

The final test had been when Carlisle started bringing small amounts of Charlie's blood. Bella had protested vehemently, but Charlie had told her to knock it off, that he'd do whatever it took in order to be able to see her in person again. What better way for her to prepare than to get used to the scent of his blood?

At last the time had come, and Bella could hardly wait till Charlie turned down the driveway.

"You all promise you won't leave me alone with him?" she begged, addressing the whole family.

"We promise," Carlisle said, "We will never let you hurt your father."

"And even if you seem ready to be alone with him," Jasper said, "We will be near."

"I'll never let you do anything to hurt your father, love," Edward added, stroking her hair back from her cheek, "First of all, I love Charlie like a father, you know that. But most importantly, I love you, and I will never let you down, never let you do something that would destroy you, as hurting your father would do. I won't leave your side."

"Thank you," Bella replied, "I couldn't do this without you, without any of you."

"You'll be fine, dear," Esme said.

"Do you doubt me, Bella?" Alice asked, "Everything will go perfectly. I've seen it."

Bella smiled over at Alice with relief.

"Keep reminding me."

The year since Bella's change had been full of new experiences for everyone in the family, as they helped Bella learn to see. Jasper's lessons had tapered off from the routine of the early weeks to a more casual approach, bringing the whole family into the process. After learning to read, Bella had been motivated to learn everything, and she'd sucked it all up like a sponge. She felt comfortable moving in her environment now. She could run, jump through the tree tops, swim and she never worried about running into things anymore.

Edward had even taught her to drive, which had everyone in gales of laughter. It had been her last hurdle, the thing she had been terrified to attempt, because she feared she couldn't keep track of all the nuances of driving. But Edward had been patient, and now, though Bella still preferred running, she could drive if she had to do it.

Several weeks before, Carlisle had gathered the family together to announce that it was time they started thinking about moving.

"I'm beginning to look too young for my supposed age," he explained, "And now that Bella is comfortable in her new life, the chances of someone seeing her are too great. We could never explain why she can see."

"She could pretend to be blind," Emmett suggested, "We could give her dark glasses again, and she's still got her old cane."

"She doesn't move like she can't see now," Rosalie said, "I love Forks, but I think Carlisle is right."

"If we go now," Edward said, "Bella could start college in the winter, depending on where we go. She's ready."

"I think I am ready," Bella agreed, "Well, once we get beyond me seeing Charlie of course. But I've been around humans now, and I feel I can control myself."

Carlisle looked to Jasper.

"I agree," Jasper said, "Bella can handle it. How about Dartmouth?"

Everyone laughed, for they all knew Edward wanted Bella to go to Dartmouth. He'd mentioned it to Charlie as well, and now Charlie wanted her to go to Dartmouth, too.

They'd discussed the move for several weeks, and they'd taken Bella on forays into Seattle and Portland, making sure she was comfortable around so many humans. The last and most important test would be this night. The plan was to leave for Dartmouth in the next two months, and everyone was excited to be moving on.

"We'll always be able to come back to Forks," Edward told Bella, "Sam and Carlisle amended the treaty, so that as long as our family keeps to our principles, our land is here for us. Emily and some of the other women, along with some of the Pack have agreed to keep the place in order for us. We'll be able to come to visit Charlie anytime you want."

"That makes me so happy," Bella said, "I'd hate to think we couldn't come back."

"Before we leave town," Rose said, "Why don't you get a car of your own, Bella?"

Bella grinned.

"You know, I really want to get a car," she mused, "A secret part of me always wanted to be able to drive, to have my own car, particularly some kind of sports car. Maybe, after we get moved, you and Edward can help me find the perfect one."

Edward and Rose looked elated, and even the rest of the family thought it would be fun to experience Bella car shopping. All her new experiences made the family feel like they were finding new experiences along with her.

At last, the time for Charlie's visit had arrived, and as they all moved to settle in the living room, they heard his cruiser turn down the driveway.

"He's here!" Bella leapt to her feet, pulling Edward with her and clinging to his arm.

"It will be all right," Edward soothed, "Do not worry, love."

Bella was trembling with eagerness and longing. She had missed her father dreadfully. The daily phone calls, the eventual web cam conversations were nothing compared to being able to see him for real. She wanted to hug him, to feel his strong arms around her, to feel his light kiss on the top of her head. For the first time ever, she would be able to look into his eyes, to see him smile or cry and to watch his face as he looked at her. If she could make it through this evening without hurting Charlie, Bella knew she would have everything in life she could want, and her world would be complete.

The car stopped. The door opened and shut, and they heard Charlie's footsteps moving swiftly to the porch and climbing to the front door. Bella was leaning forward, gazing at the door, as Carlisle went to answer it, just as Charlie knocked.

"Hello Charlie," Carlisle said warmly, "Come in. Bella is about to jump out of her skin with excitement."

Charlie stepped forward. He didn't realize he hadn't responded to Carlisle. He didn't notice Esme standing near, ready to greet him. His eyes were trained on the living room, and he hurried forward.

He stopped and just looked. There stood Bella, surrounded by Cullens, clinging tightly to her husband, smiling as if she could light the sky with it. She was looking toward him, no, at him, seeing him, really seeing him. Tears started rolling down as his face, as Charlie stumbled toward her, arms open.

Bella moved forward, pulling Edward with her and met Charlie. She looked at him, eyes roaming over his face, learning every tiny detail in an instant. She was greedy; she wanted to look forever.

"Bella," Charlie choked out, reaching to pull his daughter into his arms.

Bella released Edward and fell against Charlie's chest. She wrapped her arms around him, remembering to be careful of her strength, and she clung to her father, as he clung to her. How she wished she could weep with him. The joy and relief of being with her father again overwhelmed her and she cried tearless sobs.

"Daddy," she kept repeating.

Charlie and Bella stood that way for several minutes, holding each other, as the family stood near, watching.

"No blood lust at all," Jasper thought to Edward, "But there's so damn much love and happiness filling both of them, I almost think she doesn't have room for blood lust."

Edward smiled, and Jasper sent the emotions filling the room, so everyone could share in the moment.

At last, Charlie and Bella remembered they were not alone, and they broke apart. Charlie looked sheepishly around at everyone, but for once, he wasn't embarrassed at his show of emotion. He was too happy at the reunion to be embarrassed.

"Um, Dad," Bella said, "You need a haircut."

Emmett snickered.

Charlie stood frozen for a moment.

"Oh my God, it's really real," he said, "You really can see!"

He started to cry again, and Bella just stood holding him, till he got himself under control.

"Come on and sit down, Dad," Bella said.

She led him to one of the couches, still holding his hand. She sat beside him, not wanting to be separated from him, and Edward took his place on her other side.

"You look so beautiful, Bells," Charlie said, dropping a kiss on the top of her head, "Pictures and those web cams don't really show the full extent of it. And seeing you see me, I can't tell you how that feels."

"I know,' Bella said, "There are times I'm still kinda blown away by the fact that I can see, though it's finally second nature to look at things now, instead of trying to touch them first. But when something new happens, like being able to see you for the first time, it hits me again that it's real."

"And you know, Chief," Emmett said, "She still does tend to look and touch, particularly when it comes to Edward."

Rose threw a pillow at her husband, who just laughed and winked at Charlie.

"I see you haven't changed much, have you?" Charlie said, pretending sternness, "Not grown up yet?"

"Sorry, gonna be this way forever," Emmett said.

Charlie laughed.

Everyone settled down to talk to Charlie. They'd all visited him over the previous year, but it had never felt right till this evening. They each felt a sense of completion, seeing Charlie among them all again, watching father and daughter interact.

"Dinner is ready," Esme said, "Bella, show your father where he'll be sitting."

"You didn't have to cook just for me," Charlie said.

He felt uncomfortable, knowing that nobody but him would be eating Esme's cooking.

"Nonsense," Esme said.

"Mama bear," Charlie whispered.

Bella giggled, and Esme laughed from the kitchen.

They all sat at the table with Charlie and chatted through the meal. Carlisle told him of their plans to move to Dartmouth. Charlie had known this was the plan, but they gave him all the details. Esme described the house she'd found, which had a small guest house on the property.

"So you can come and visit anytime, Charlie," she said, "I know Bella won't be happy if you don't come often. And you'll want to see the campus where your girl will be going to college."

Bella told Charlie all about the past year, about learning to see, about dealing with vampire strength and speed. She told him some of it before, but Charlie loved hearing it all again.

After dinner, everyone but Edward left to give Charlie and Bella some time alone. They would all be near, and Alice would be constantly watching for any change in the near future. Edward had promised not to leave Bella, so he stayed beside her, enjoying just watching her with Charlie again. They talked long into the night, as if they couldn't get enough of being together again. Charlie starting yawning, trying to stifle them, but Bella noticed.

"Dad, go home," she said, "I'll be here tomorrow, and you can come back anytime now. Will you be ok to drive?"

Charlie put his arm around her and hugged her against his side.

"I'll be ok," he said, "I've had much longer days than this. I hate to leave though. I mean, I know you don't have to sleep, and it feels like wasting valuable time I could be spending with you."

"Think of it this way," she replied, "You sort of represent all of us when you sleep, since none of us can."

"That's just weird to think about," he said, "I have to work early tomorrow, but I'll come by sometime in the evening, ok?"

"Ok."

Arm in arm, Bella and Charlie walked to the door.

"I love you, Bella," he said, taking her shoulders and looking into her eyes, "You're changed, physically. You look more like Esme now, with the vampire things. But you're looking at me, and it's amazing. More than anything else, you're still you, my girl, and I know just how damn lucky I am to have you as my daughter. I'm so glad I know the truth, so you can stay in my life. Wherever you go, Dartmouth or anywhere, you'll never go too far for me. I'll be there anytime or any place you need me."

"I love you too, Dad," she whispered, hugging him again, "Thank you for accepting us, accepting me this way, and loving me no matter what."

"That's what dads are for," he said, "There's nothing you could do, or be, that would ever make me love you less or be less proud of you."

Charlie kissed her cheek and tightened his hold on her briefly. He turned to Edward, squeezing his shoulder.

"You've done good with her, son," he said, "You've lived up to all my faith in you and made her happy. Keep it up."

Bella and Edward stood hand in hand, watching as Charlie got into his car. He waved at them as he drove away.

"Well done," Carlisle said, joining Edward and Bella, "You were impressive this evening, Bella."

"Yeah, she was," Jasper agreed, "You didn't need me at all. It was like the minute you saw him, all your good feelings toward your dad took over and any normal blood lust was pushed away."

"Damn, Bellarina," Emmett said, "You were sitting for a long time, pressed against him. That should be hard for most vampires, but you didn't flinch or hold your breath or anything."

"I didn't even notice," Bella said, "I was just so glad to see my dad again and didn't remember that it could be a problem. I've missed him so much, and then he was there, and that was all that mattered."

"We're all so proud of you," Esme said, "You're very strong."

"Shall we go for a quick hunt?" Edward asked his wife, "Once you unwind from this evening, you might feel the need of it, so why don't we go now?"

"Let's all go," Emmett suggested.

"No, we're staying home," Rose said, "I have plans for you."

She gave Emmett a sultry look, and he forgot about hunting.

Alice grinned, having a flash of the night ahead for Edward and Bella.

"Um, let's all let them go hunt alone," she said, "Have fun you two."

Alice gave Bella a wink and, taking Jasper's hand, drifted away.

"Goodnight both of you," Esme said.

Carlisle smiled at them and walked away.

Edward and Bella sped across the yard, leaped over the river and ran deep into the woods. Bella was ecstatic, and in a moment of uninhibited enthusiasm, she twirled in the path and launched herself at Edward.

"I did it!" she shouted, wanting the world to hear, "I did it! Edward, oh I did it!'

"Indeed you did," he said, catching her in his arms and spinning her in a circle, "I am so proud of you."

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, laughing with joy.

"I was so scared," she said, "Terrified I'd hurt him, or he wouldn't like the new me or anything. But it was wonderful, and I'm so happy. And it's all because of you!"

She kissed him passionately, fiercely, trying to let her body show him how much she felt.

Edward laughed out loud, returning the kiss with equal fervor. He was so proud of her, so thrilled with her success, and all he wanted to do at that moment was throw her on the ground and make love to her right there.

Bella slid her body down his, slowly, making sure she touched every part of him.

"Catch me," she laughed over her shoulder and turned and raced away down the path.

"You minx," Edward called after her.

Bella's laughter rang through the woods; her hair blew back from the breeze of her run. She was happy, happier than she'd ever dreamed she could be. How could she have imagined, all those months ago when she decided to move to Forks, that moving to Forks would change her life? Everything she'd ever dreamed of having, everything she'd ever wanted, had walked into her life, when she'd met her Edward.

She knew enough about people's looks now to know that he was handsomer than any other man could be. But Bella had not been distracted by his looks, because she'd met him when she was blind. She'd fallen for his heart and soul, for the kindness and gentleness, for his strength intelligence. For the way he touched her, for the words he said, for the way he loved her, for everything he was inside.

Now Charlie was back in her life, and there wasn't one thing more she could want. She was ready to start her new life, moving on to college, traveling to see the word, her horizons ever expanding, because her life, her future, it was all limitless. Edward would be at her side through it all, as she would be standing beside him. Two people who felt they didn't quite fit in with the rest had somehow found each other and together, she and Edward had created their own paradise, where they would live and love every day of the rest of their eternity.

Edward watched her as she ran. He let her run ahead, though he could easily overtake her. As always, he was mesmerized with everything about her. He watched how her skin seemed to shine in the starlight. He reveled in the sound of her uninhibited laughter. She was beauty, but she was so much more than that.

She had saved him. He'd been lonely, brooding, when she'd walked into his life. He'd been deeply unhappy, wondering how he could survive the weight of the endless years of time ahead. Then Bella had come, and nothing had ever been the same. She was his heart, his soul, the very meaning of his existence. With her all-encompassing love and acceptance, she'd brought light and joy into his dark and empty world. Wherever they went in the future, Edward knew that their love would be the rock on which they would build their forever. With Bella he had found the peace that had been missing from his life, and he would never cease to be thankful for every moment they shared.

Edward sped up and took Bella in his arms.

"My Bella, my life my love," he said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming here. For being who you are. For loving and accepting me, when it was still so hard for me to love and accept myself. I love you, and I will love you every minute of the rest of my life, however long that may be."

Bella took his face in her hands and kissed him softly.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered, as she kissed him, "Forever."

They stood in the path, kissing, touching, whispering soft words. At last, Bella let go, and reaching to take his hand, she smiled seductively at him.

"Take me home and make love to me," she said.

"My lady," Edward said, with a bow, "Your wish, my command."

Hand in hand, they ran toward home. Edward remembered back to a night, not quite two years before. Alice had her first vision of Bella's arrival, but Edward didn't know what was about to happen to him. He'd gone running that night, to get away from his isolation, and he'd longed for someone to run beside him, lamenting that he had to run alone.

No more, he thought, I never have to be alone again.

Together, Edward and Bella ran into the night, into their future.

_The End_

_End Notes_

_I can't thank all of you enough for sticking with me through everything in this story. I started in late December 2010, and some of you have been with me since the beginning. Some of you have read and reviewed every chapter, and some have read and enjoyed without reviewing, and that's really ok. After the first couple chapters, I stopped asking for reviews, but you all kept them coming anyway. This last time, I'm going to ask you to review. Tell me what you like about the epilogue, but tell me what you like about the whole story. Who was your favorite character? What was your favorite part? Lay it on me. It's your chance to be heard. _

_You've all made this an incredible experience. I've written all my life pretty much, but this was the first time I put something of mine out there in the world, where complete strangers would read and comment on my words. It's terrifying, particularly when your dream is to be a writer. And you've all given me encouragement beyond what I can ever explain. Whatever happens in my future writing life, I owe so much to all of you. Thank you for believing in me, trusting me to tell you a story and for loving my characters so much._

_As for future, I have ideas for a sequel and another story or two. I have a major project right now that has all my focus, but keep me on author alert, so when I do start the next fan fiction, you'll be ready to take the journey with me again._

_Recs_

_I want to encourage you all to check out my profile page and look at my favorite stories list. There are many stories listed there that I haven't mentioned here. I've tried to stick to vampire stories with a few human ones for these recs, but my favorite lists has all kinds, as well as some in other genres. Enjoy. One last time, here's my recs for you._

_Serenity's Prayer, by Ladylibre_

_New Moon AU, in which Bella turns the tables on Edward during his break up speech in the woods. And then how things change as a result!_

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7630525/1/Serenitys_Prayer_

_The Keepsake, by Windchymes_

_Some things you never forget, they just hurt too much to remember. A canon based memory loss story with a fantastic twist! This author writes nothing bad, and this story has me in tears and smiles with every chapter._

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7562914/1/The_Keepsake_

_As Children After Play, by Cris_

_Warning, this is a bad Charlie story, the only one I've read that I really really like. But it may be hard for the Charlie lovers out there to handle. However, the story is strong and well written with complicated characters, brokenness, healing, growth. Give it a chance._

_http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/6142143/1/As_Children_After_Play_

_And one last one:_

_The Sound of Silence, by besotted_

_All Human, with a deaf Bella. This story is amazing. It depicts the life of a person who is deaf with the realism and believability that I've tried to put into Seeing Bella, and of a story I mentioned earlier, Impact. It's EPOV, and this Edward is sweet and wonderful. Bella is real and wonderful, and we learn much through her world. I've been planning to rec this one for a long time._

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7592750/1/_


End file.
